So Wait What Year is This?
by madamwolf
Summary: AU Due to a potion gone wrong Sirius, Remus, James and Peter are thrown forward in time to Harry's fifth year. Will they ever get home? How will their future selves react? WARNING: Old story, I was terrible with typos, slowly fixing them but its hard.
1. Potion's Gone Wrong

**Warning: This story is filled with spelling mistakes, some of which you just have to move on from. I had a beta, but she (pardon my french) did jack shit, so I cut her loose. I got a new one but the story was nearing an end so she didn't get to do much. I am sorry for the errors, I might go back and fix them but this is a fanfiction and not my main priority. Once again, I'm sorry, but this isn't terribly important to me anymore. I hope you continue to read anyway.**

AN: Yeah that's right I'm back for another HP story. This one to do with time travel, oooooh fun. For those of you who have never read any of my HP stories before and don't know of my OC's you can go to my profile and check them their bios out, but basically friends/girlfriends of the marauders. Not one of them have been a Mary Sue. I've been writing them in stories for years. Never had a sue warning.

Its and AU, mainly because of the OC's and it takes place in their seventh year. Lets just say that Harry never faces off with Voldy in seventh year... ya know what book seven never happened, end of book six never happened. Dumbles is alive, but Sirius is dead, unless popular vote wants him alive. Which I can do, I'm the writer, I have the power!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Why would I do this if I owned it? Seriously! If I made a profit off this I would have gas money! And just plain money to begin with!

* * *

Potions Gone Wrong

"Padfoot, you sure you got this right?" Remus said walking over to his friend who was adding the last bit of ingredient to the potion. Sirius, being the amazing potions student he was, was having no trouble at all with the difficult potion he was trying to make.

They were currently in Moaning Myrtles bathroom after hours, but all of them were still clad in their Hogwarts uniforms, or at least most of their uniforms. They felt this a safe place to do it, no one came in and Sirius always managed to charm Myrtle into not moaning or shrieking their plans about.

"Relax, Moony, I got it all under control, ya know?" He said slyly and stirred the potion counter clock wise.

"When do you think it'll be ready?" James askedhanding him the strange plant he was to add in next.

Sirius grinned and took the plant away from James. "Well my dear Mr. Prongs, if all goes well I should have it done in five minutes."

"Then will it be ready to drink?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yup," Sirius said concentrating on the potion. "We drink it; think to the place we wanna be and poof we should be there. Next best thing to apparation."

"If it's so great why hasn't anyone thought of it before?" Remus asked suspicious.

"Because they are not the infamous Marauders, of course they couldn't figure it out." Sirius said with a cocky grin. "Alright, now a couple minutes to let it sit and we should be good to go."

"Should we, like,tell the girls about this?" Peter asked.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Hell no."

"They'll hog all the credit." James smiled. "We'll tell them after we've made millions and become famous."

"Brilliant plan!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because they would never figure it out before then," Remus said rolling his eyes in amusement.

James laughed at this. "Of course not! Say, Pads, how would this taste?" He said after a pause.

Sirius shrugged and stared at the potion bubbling before his eyes. "Dunno, due to some of the ingredients it could go either way. But lets hope that it's either tasteless or those milkweeds did more then we thought."

"But what if it tastes bad?" Peter asked.

"Then we'll all die!" Sirius said sarcastically. "How the bloody hell should I know?"

"I hope you don't kill us, Sirius." Remus said. "I'm not in the mood to die just yet."

"Is it ready yet, Sirius?" James asked pacing the room, eager to try their potion out.

"Not quite, Prongsy, jeez, you're as bad as Wormtail when you have that damned snitch out." He joked looking at his friend.

James reached in his pocket and pulled out a golden snitch.

"Should have been a seeker, Jamie," Remus said with a grin as he watched James play with the snitch a little bit. "You're good enough at it."

"Nah, I like being chaser, more fun." James smiled.

"Beaters rule forever." Sirius mumbled as he stirred and poked at the potion. "You know I think it's ready..."

"Awesome!" James said and gathered four goblets. "Pour it in, Padfoot, pour it in."

"I am, I am,don't be sucha spaz." Sirius said. "I shouldn't give you any just for your complaining." He mumbled as he took the four giblets from James and set them on the floor. Pouring a bit of the smooth, thick liquid in each he handed them off to his fellow Marauders one by one.

"Where should we go?" Peter asked.

"Somewhere simple first, we don't want to go too far and find out it didn't work right or something." Remus said. "How about... the Quidditch pitch?" he said shrugging.

"Sounds good to me." James said smiling.

"Anything with Quidditch in it sounds good to you." Sirius mumbled. "Think about the Quidditch Pitch like you're about to apparate."

"Bottoms up." Remus said and they all drank the thick potion.

There was a loud echoing crack and all four Gryffindors disappeared. The bathroom sat in silence for several seconds until there was a high pitched giggling noise and Moaning Myrtle herself floated out from one of the stalls. "Aw, poor boys, they messed it up." She said in a sing song voice to herself.

The ghost looked up as she heard noises coming to her bathroom. A couple seconds later four girls appeared in the doorway. "Well they were here." Andy, a tall girl with glasses and long dirty blond hair said as she walked in.

"Looks like they made a potion," Lily a shorter red headed girl said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Heather, a shorter sarcastic girl with blue eyes stated.

"I'm just saying." Lily shot back putting her hands on her hips.

Laura sighed, and thought to herself as she blew her burnet bangs out of her face, did she always have to be the peacekeeper? "Come on, guys, we don't need to argue now."

"You're right, save strength to beat the boys up if they went to Zonko's without me." Andy growled as she walked over to the potion. "What the hell were they doing anyway?"

"Myrtle?" Laura asked looking around. "Myrtle are you there, we could use your help."

"Oh so now someone wants _my _help. You only come in here when you need something or to make fun of me, no one ever just wants to talk to poor Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle said as she floated around the girls and making exaggerated moaning sounds.

"Myrtle, please, we need your help. Do you know what the boys were doing in here?" Laura asked and Myrtle smirked as she began to giggle.

* * *

Once again guys, do you want Sirius Black alive or dead in Harry's time? Cast your votes in your reviews.


	2. Potter Meet Potter

AN: Hello all! Okay popular vote wants him to be alive by a land slide. BUT! Do to one review I got, I now have a very interestin' idea. We're now in Harry's fifth year rather then seventh so Sirius would be alive anyway which makes that poll totally pointless now. Marauders are still year seven so I can have a Lily/James pairing and, for those of you who have read my other fic, Laura and Sirius are no longer dating. So I'm gonna follow fifth book timeline. Hope that makes everyone happy! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Potter Meet Potter

"Whoa... dude..." James said as he lifted up his head and looked around the bathroom that unfortunately they were still in. "Oh bloody hell, looks like your _potion_ didn't _work,_ Sirius!" He said and from the ground gave Sirius a solid kick in the side before he began getting up.

"It had to work! It must of worked! I did it all right!" Sirius said as he stood up and put a hand on his side. "And ow! Was that really necessary, mate?"

Remus got up and looked around the bathroom with a furrowed brow. "You might have done some of it right, ya know,look, we're a couple feet away. Good job, Sirius." He said and patted Sirius on the back.

"Oh shut up." Sirius said as he got up and brushed the dist off his trousers. "Must have missed an ingredient or something..." He murmured. "I bet its Snivellus's fault."

"Now how could it be his fault?" Remus said as he grabbed a hold oh Peters arm and pulled him up. "He didn't even know what we were doing."

"I dunno, but that little prat seems to now everything." Sirius hissed.

"I bet he did do something to it." James said. "We have to go find him and get him back for this."

"We could make his hair pink!" Sirius exclaimed. "We made it purple last time, why not pink? And we can try and redo the potion so it can last longer then a week... shouldn't be too hard. And if it goes wrong it is only Snivellus."

James smiled and slapped Sirius on the arm. "Oh man, that's so rad! You're a genius, Padfoot!"

Remus was biting his lip, trying to decide on if he should protest or not but lucky for him the three boys were interrupted by a sharp giggle coming from one of the stalls.

"Myrtle?" Peter asked he looked toward the stalls.

She flew out of the stall and floated above them, laughing. "Oh I was wondering when you boys would show up, been a while."

"What d you mean? We didn't go anywhere." Sirius said. "The potion failed nothing happened."

"That's what you think." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked stepping forward and giving her a warning look. "What did Sirius's potion do to us?"

"It didn't do anything." The dog Animagus protested, trying to defend his potion.

Myrtle floated over to them and ended up vary close in their personal space, she giggled again, a high pitched-want-to-rip-your-ears-out giggle. "Maybe nothing to you, but I've been waiting for you boys to reappear in my lavatory for ohhh... eighteen, nineteen years maybe... don't really know, lost count." She smirked at them and continued to float around them in circles.

"Nineteen years... that means..." Remus came to a look of realization and turned to Sirius, eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. "Sirius! Your potion didn't teleport us it transported us into the future you bloody git!" He cried.

"It did not!"

"Oh yes it did..." Myrtle giggled. "Now why don't you boys wander on off, find out for yourselves."

"I think we will." James said backing up towards the door. "Come on, guys, lets try and find out what the hell Sirius did."

"I didn't do anything! The potion had absolutely nothing to do with this!" Sirius cried as they opened the door and stepped out into the dark corridors.

"Looks like its night time." Peter observed.

"Figure that out all by yourself, mate?" Sirius asked patting him on the back.

Remus sighed. "Let's go, we'll never find anything out by just standing here idly all day... er, night." He said.

"I agree with Moony, if we really are in the future personally I'd like to meet myself." James said walking forward.

Remus ran forward and stopped him. "Wait, Prongs! I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "I kinda want to know what I'm up to now days."

"Running from the law no doubt." James smirked.

Remus grunted in frustration. "I'm serious! How would you react if you met yourself? We would find out what our futures hold, we could do things to stop certain things from happening! We could mess up the entire balance of the universe. Don't you guys get it? If we met ourselves we could possibly do things later to mess up what our future selves would be like and then our future selves could change or they could die!" He rambled.

"Remus, calm down." James said. "Or... our future selves would already know that we were here seeing as they did it when they were us. They would already be the product of what we would have done after we met them."

Sirius and Peter watched this display with utter confusion. "Can't we just go to the kitchens or something...?" Sirius asked. "Hearing you guys talk about all this time travel stuff is making me hungry. Besides why can't you just accept the fact we're in the future so we can have FUN?" He yelled and his voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Sh!" Peter scolded. "Someone might hear."

"I don't care! Let them hear! They don't know who we are anyway, we have to rebuild the Marauder's fabulous name."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are here and ready to proudly rebuild what is rightfully ours." James said smiling at the idea.

"You make it sound like we're going into war." Remus said flabbergasted.

"Say, mates, you did bring the map right?" Peter asked biting his lip. "Cause, I certainly didn't bring it."

Sirius walked over, the goofy grin still plastered on his face. "What do you take me for, Wormtail?" He asked. "Of course I bought it."

Remus scoffed and turned to Sirius. "He takes you for what you're worth, Padfoot." He said grinning and James burst out laughing, holding his sides and almost tumbling to the floor.

"H – he, he's got you there mate!" James cried. "Oh that was bloody priceless!"

Sirius glared at them. "You're one to talk, come on then, let's go down to the kitchens. Then maybe figure out just what the hell we'll be doing." They began to walk down the hall and as they did so he proceeded to unfold the parchment he pulled from his robes. He examined it for a few seconds and then stopped short, staring at it.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" James asked turning around when he noticed his friend stop. "Find something on the map? Is Filch nearby?"

Remus shook his head and gave the air a sniff. "No, I would have smelled him by now, either that or his cat. Both need showers."

Sirius looked at Remus and pulled a face. "Seriously, mate?" he asked. "That's not right!"

"Who is it then?" James asked.

"Well, see here." Sirius couldn't quite find the words and he just pointed to a spot on the map. There were three sets of footprints walking around, one of the three read Harry James Potter.

"Blimey!" James cried. "I got a kid in the future! Or I'm assuming..."

"I imagine it would be." Remus said walking over and grinning at the map. "Who'd you shag Jamie?"

"I have no idea." He said. "C'mon, let's go meet my son!"

"Whoa, whoa, Prongs, I dunno if that's a good idea." Remus said. "There're just too many factors at play here."

"But wouldn't he know?" Peter asked shrugging. "You know, wouldn't Prongs tell him?" he asked hesitantly looking at James.

"Yeah, I would." He returned.

Sirius sighed and said, "Okay, one: if this kid is anything like James then he would be ecstatic to see this. Two: no matter if James told him or not, he would have reasons both ways and present day James would probably want us to say hi. Three: This Harry kid, nice name James, is on the route to the kitchens and I'm still hungry so we're seeing him no matter what."

"I second that notion." James said raising his hand. "Let's go chat it up with my son and see what the house elves are cooking up."

The young werewolf shook his head and looked down smiling. No matter what all the logic in his head said, he really wanted to see how this would turn out. He followed his three best friends to the kitchens, the grin remaining on his face the whole way.

"Wonder what he's like." James said.

"I bet he likes Quidditch, like you." Sirius said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wonder if he's an Animagus yet, I'm sure I would have taught him."

"Ya never know what you would be doing five years from now; maybe ya grew up and realized it was a stupid idea to begin with." Remus grinned.

Sirius put his arm around Remus and laughed. "Moony, Moony, haven't you learned yet? And they call you smart, ha! We didn't die, we didn't become freaky half man, half animal hybrid traveling circus freak show thingys that people pay money to see us banging the bars on a cage and yelling and screaming all the while wondering what sort of demon spawn we came from."

"For you, Sirius, you wouldn't have to be half man half animal." James said earning himself a slap on the head from one annoyed pure blood.

Remus looked down and laughed faintly. "Still think it was a stupid idea..."

"But we pulled it off." Peter said cheerfully.

"No, Wormy, _we_ pulled it off, _you_ were the one who had to go to Madam Pomfery with a rat tail." James said.

"And you were the one who sprouted antlers in the middle of class." He countered.

James snorted. "S'not like I was trying to transform."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter walked down the corridors coming back from the kitchens with his best friends and fellow Gryffindors, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was staring at the Marauders Map Fred and George had given him in his third year, he was now in his fifth.

His fifth year, worst year yet, not only did people think he was crazy for saying Voldemort was back but now Umbridge was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And in his personal opinion and everyone in the school, including Slytherins even, would agree that she needed to be killed... slowly... and painfully...

Couldn't even sneak out anymore, this was the first time they had been down to the kitchens in a couple weeks. She seemed to know everything and she liked punishment. The Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak were his best friends now, no offense to Ron and Hermione. But they were the only way he was getting anywhere nowadays. They didn't have the cloak on them now, it was late, a weekend, Filch was even probably sleeping by now. Yes, Filch did sleep... they assumed.

Harry stopped short and stared at the map. It was never wrong, but how could it be saying the things he was seeing on it now.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said looking over. "You see Ms. Norris?"

"No, look here, what do you reckon that is?" He asked and pointed to the four footprints on the map and their names.

Ron leaned over his shoulder and began reading them off. "Sirius Orion Black...? What's Sirius doing in the castle! He'll get caught with Umbridge here! Has he gone mad!"

"Remus is here too." Hermione said looking at the set that read out Remus John Lupin. "And... Peter Pettigrew... oh my... James Potter...? What? Harry are you sure the maps not malfunctioning?"

"It never does, Lupin said so. It's never wrong." Harry whispered.

Ron shuddered. "Then... why do we see them? Is it really them?"

"I dunno, but we're about to find out, they're right around the corner." Hermione said and looked up. The two boys followed her gaze and they looked up as well. Stopping in front of the corner they waited for several seconds, Harry was watching the footprints move along the map out of the corner of his eye.

Soon four figures rounded the bend talking fairly loud and laughing. They laughter died as they saw them and one of them looked down to the map and cried. "Oi! Look it! It's the Prongslett!"

Harry's mouth was open like a fish out of water as he stared at the people in front of him. He looked down to the map and studied the names. It really was them. He looked back at them and deciphered who was who. The first boy, holding the map, the same map Harry now held, was Sirius. His hair wasn't quite as long as it was now; he looked healthier, happier, His dark blue eyes didn't hold any of his Azkaban years in them. He must have still been in school, he was in a Hogwarts uniform, Gryffindor style.

The next boy over had tawny hair, blue eyes and a wolfish smile across his face. Remus Lupin, his ex-professor, he had to admit it was odd seeing him so... Marauder like. There were no traces of gray in his hair, no premature lines on his face, scars, but not nearly as many.

The next one over had his arm around Remus's shoulders and was grinning like a maniac. Harry's heart stopped when he realized who it was. It was his father. All the times he dreamt of meeting his parents, he saw them in the mirror his first year, all the times he wanted to see his father so bad he never thought it would be like this. He never thought he could meet his father when he was in school. His eyes were hazel, just like in the pictures, and his hair was a messy nest upon his angular face... still, just like in all the pictures. He was just how he always saw him in photographs but now he was living and breathing right in front of him.

Harry resisted all the urges to he had to punch the boy standing next to him. He was short, stocky, light brownish blond hair. Wormtail, the man who betrayed his friend, Harry tried to tell himself that Peter had not yet joined Voldemort yet, but seeing the man who was responsible for the grief of so many people Harry couldn't help but just loath him with everything.

"That's unreal, James," Remus said running a hand through his hair and cocking his head to the side. "He looks just like you."


	3. Food or Dumbledore

AN: Yay an update! Okay now that school started I'll probably be updating two or three times a month, maybe four depending on what chapter I'm on, how many days of school we have off, and so on. But if you really need something to read and you love my work that much (I'm not self absorbed not at all... [eye roll) just kidding but if you wanna read some other marauder era work check out my other stories. The AU which this is based off of, 'From Beginning to End' and its sequel, I have some other stuff too. Not incredibly good in the beginning, I don't really like how I introduced some OC's but it works and its funny.

Enjoy the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Food or Dumbledore...?

There was an awkward silence after Remus spoke. No one quite knew what to say, especially Harry, he was seeing his father, and his friends at such young ages, standing next to the man who betrayed them all.

After a few moments James smirked and glanced at his fellow Marauders behind him. "So, I guess that means I never told you I was coming then?" He said with an amused smile on his face. "Guess I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You always were one for surprises." Sirius said. "Hello young Potter!" he exclaimed. "But then again you don't look too young, what year might I ask?"

"F – fi –fifth..." Harry stuttered.

"WAIT!" Sirius screamed making everyone jump. "Who's your mum?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but James beat him to it. He was glad; he didn't trust his voice anyway. "I know those eyes anywhere." James said with a sly grin. "It's my Lily Flower isn't it? I know it is!"

"Wow, Prongs, you actually notice her eye color?" Peter asked.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Thought you were to busy with your tongues jammed down one another's throat."

"Man, I doubt he wants to hear about his parents snogging as teenagers," Remus said sighing and shaking his head and then changed the subject. "I see you made it into Gryffindor, well done." He was eyeing their Gryffindor robes. "Wouldn't expect anything less of Prong's son though, so what's your favorite subject?" he asked suddenly.

"Don't be a buzz kill, Moony,no one wants to talk about school." Sirius said shoving his hand in Remus's face and pushing him back.

"Well I beg to differ," Ron started rolling his eyes over to the brown haired girl next to him. "Hermione here loves her school work."

"Then I think we'll have a lot to talk about, hey have I ever met you?" He asked as he forced his way between Sirius and James.

"A few times." Hermione said. "Listen, obviously you boys aren't supposed to be here." She said with a nervous gaze, it seemed Harry wasn't going to say anything. He was frozen in his place. "So, what do you say we uh, go and head up to Dumbledore's office?" She said pointing her thumb behind her and in the direction of his office.

"I dunno, I was really hoping I could go to the kitchens." Sirius said with a disappointed look. "I mean, why spoil a perfectly good thing by telling old Dumbles? I'm sure he already knows anyway, seems to know everything."

"Can hardly get anything past him." James agrees.

"He has eyes everywhere." Peter continued.

"Making it sound like war again." Remus sighed. "If Dumbledore already knows then let's just go, Sirius, we can hit the kitchens later."

"Always ruin the fun, Rem." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Remus's shoulders.

"As I recall I create most of the fun, Padfoot, without me you would still be setting off dung bombs in the Slytherin corridors."

"Yeah, now we do it in the common room." James said with a grin. "I suppose we'll have to eventually, let's go see Dumbledore." He paused. "Say, what happened to your hand, mate?" He said noticing the bandage around Harry's hand.

Harry looked down, his hand was still hurting from Umbridge's unjust punishment. "Oh its nothing, small cut from one of my classes is all."

"Right," James said not believing a word but not questioning either. "Come on, lets get going, we'll have to eventually."

The four Marauders then began walking down the hall in the direction of Dumbledore's office. The three Gryffindors were left behind with worried looks. "You okay, Harry?" Ron asked looking at his friend who seemed to be staring off in space.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Harry said looking up form his trance like state. "Just kinda weird... what am I gonna say... should I tell him he dies? He's my father..."

"We'll see what Dumbledore says." Hermione whispered and took a short intake of breath as they saw Remus turned around with a look of horror across his face, he had heard them. None of the others had though, only Remus with his enhanced hearing. He stopped in his steps momentarily before James noticed and turned around.

"Come on, Moony, let's split," he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione had still not moved. "You guys coming?" He asked.

"Oh yea, of course." Hermione answered and the three walked toward the Marauders. "Sorry just a bit of a shock, is all."

"Completely understandable!" Sirius yelled out.

Hermione grunted and walked after them with a fast pace. "I wish you could be quiet, you'll wake up Umbridge and we don't need her down here, not now, not with this problem on our hands."

"We're not a prob –" Sirius said when he was cut off by Remus.

"Umbridge? She works here? Why would Dumbledore hire her, she's nothing but prejudice in anything remotely inhuman, in fact I have her to blame for several laws." He grumbled.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Ron said. "No one wants the defense job, they say it's cursed, no ones lasted over a year."

"That's ridiculous." Hermione said. "Just some bad situations, it's not cursed."

"How many professors have you had?" James asked.

"We're on our fifth," Harry said gaining the use of his vocal cords back. "One for each year."

"Moony should go for a job, I'm sure he'd last." Sirius said grinning.

"Er, yea," Hermione said. "Oh look! We're here," she said changing the subject.

James looked at the gargoyle stature and thought for a moment. "Now, what would the password be...?"

"Liquorish wands?" Sirius guessed.

"Berttie botts every flavor beans?" Peter tried.

"Chocolate frogs." Remus said.

"Always with the bloody chocolate," James sighed. "Lemon drops."

With that the gargoyle slid open and revealed the long winding staircase that lead up to the headmaster's office. "I hope he's in." Peter commented.

"He's always in." Remus said and reached the door, he knocked on it several times.

It wasn't too long later when they heard a soft "come in" from inside of the office. They opened the door and was faced with Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking up at the door expectantly. When he spotted the four extra students he raised his eyebrow. "Well, this is certainly unexpected." He got up and walked around to get a better look at the students.

"Professor, its us it's –"

"Yes, James, I recognize you all quite well. Hard to forget such troublesome students." His eye twinkled as he smirked. "I take it you were dabbling in something you shouldn't have? Otherwise you couldn't be here."

"Well it is all Sirius's fault really," James began.

"What? Not my fault!"

"If you didn't mess up the potion!"

"I didn't mess anything up!"

"We were suppose to teleport not time travel!"

"My potion was perfect!"

"It was faulty!"

"You wish!"

"Both of you!" Remus said stepping in between the two pure bloods. "Can you just ?" He asked politely and calmly.

"Yes, please." Peter said scratching his head.

"You created a potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but that was, totally,not the reason." Sirius said defending his work.

"Explain it to me."

Sirius went on it explaining the potion he created. All the while adding in comments on how it wasn't the potions fault, Dumbledore seemed to ignore those. When he was finished he took a deep breath and sighed, apparently he felt the need to say it all in one large breath.

"Well, Mr. Black, that is in fact not a teleportation potion by any means." Dumbledore said amused.

"But how is that possible! I know what all those ingredients do! It should have worked."

"Yes, you know what they do. But not what they do when combined. Creating a new potion is far harder then you think."

Remus groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Well what are we going to do, professor? Could you take us back home? To our own time I mean. This is pretty wicked and all, but I liked the 70's, ya know?" 

"I think it is quick obvious that you do return to your own time, otherwise Harry here would cease to exist," he began explaining. "But I do not yet know of how to return you... I believe it would be best for you just to stay here for the time being. Don't leave the school, what year may I ask are you all in."

"Seventh, Sir." James responded.

"Good then, you can start in your seventh year. Transfer students from Durmstrange that should suffice, yes. I think we should be thankful we are not far in the year."

"But sir, none of us sound even remotely close to students from Durmstrang." Sirius said rolling his eyes at the name. "Buncha Quidditch wannabe's... the wankers..." He muttered.

"I'm sure you can come up with some clever explanation, you never failed when you were sent to my office." He said. "For the time being I believe there is an empty dorm room not far from Harry and Ronald's. I'm sure you will find it suitable."

"None of us have any clothes, rather then what's on our backs." Remus said.

"And by the looks of it, that's not much." The headmaster said smirking at their poor uniform wear.

"In our defense it was very late when we did this." Sirius said shrugging.

"You will continue your classes here, you all know your schedules?" He asked and they nodded. "Very well then, start them tomorrow, I will alert the professors."

"Won't they recognize them, sir?" Hermione asked speaking up.

"I believe they will, but I'm sure they can remain quiet to a certain Professor here." He said meaning Umbridge, there was no telling what she would do to time traveling students, especially with one being a werewolf. "Mr. Lupin, I believe you should continue to use the shrieking shack for your transformations, but now there is a potion you can take to help you, I shall explain that at another time though."

Remus shot a look around to the trio standing nearby. "Do you all know...?" He asked, a tremor going through his voice.

"We do," Harry answered but before he could say anything more Ron interrupted him.

"And we don't give a bloody rat's ass!" He said with an insult intended for Pettigrew.

"Dude, why would my kid and his friends care?" James said happily. "I'm sure I raised him better then that."

Remus looked away and bit his lip, exchanging a look with Hermione in the process. "I'm sure you did, Prongs." He said quietly.

"I will send some new Gryffindor robes up for you, Harry and Ron can show you to the room." Dumbledore said as he walked back around his desk to take a seat. "Tomorrow we will discuss this in further detail, for now I think you all deserve some rest."

They all nodded and he waved them out of his office. They walked back down the stairs in silence, when they reached the bottom the gargoyle closed at their backs.

"I can't believe we still have to take classes." James complained.

"Not so bad." Remus commented.

"For you maybe," Sirius said with a grin and then began walking.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, Sirius, you know the Gryffindor Common Room is that way." He pointed in a different direction.

"Yes, but the kitchens are _that_ way." He pointed in the direction he was going.


	4. Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss

AN: Oh my God I'm back, sorry it took long; I was having so much trouble with a chapter for another story. You wouldn't believe it, and I'm still not too proud of it I just eventually said oh (beep) it. But here I am I'm back. And don't worry, I will never abandon this. I have many plans for this story (evil grin). By the way, I'm also going to try and follow OotP timeline as good as possible, each chapter I'll make it clear where I am in the book.

Also Remus gets a bit of a potty mouth in this chapter, so move the kiddies out of the room. but c'mon if you were in his situation you'd cuss too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss

Remus's eyes flickered open and he moaned as he turned over in his bed... Wait... not his bed. He sat up and looked around; in fact nothing in the room was his. A line of thought appeared on his brow and then everything came rushing back to him.

The time travel, meeting James's son... finding out James's fate. He would have to talk to someone about that. It couldn't be Harry; this must have been emotional for him, to see his dead father practically rise form the grave. Maybe one of his friends, then he could learn a little bit more, if they were good enough friends to be sneaking around the school at night then he must tell them everything.

Remus got out of bed and looked at his clock seeing it was still a bit early and his friends were asleep he changed into his robes and wandered down the stairs. He smiled and sighed when he saw the trio sitting in the common room looking over a Daily Prophet intently, they must have either skipped breakfast or already been there. He stalked over to them not making a sound, prepared to startle them when suddenly Hermione did something that startled him.

She let out a huge gasp and pointed to a section on the paper. The werewolf sneered when he saw the large picture of Umbridge smiling widely; he kept in the urge to growl. The headline read: **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATION REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER HIGH INQUISTOR**

"High Inquisitor?" Harry said with disgust in his voice. "What does _that _mean?"

Hermione proceeded in reading the article, Remus listened intently, they still had no idea he was there. Either they were just very much absorbed in the article or they didn't have too much experience with a werewolf. By now the rest of the Marauders had learned how to tell when he was sneaking up on them. Call it a sixth sense.

"– she's been an immediate success –" Hermione read but was quickly interrupted by Harry.

"She's been a WHAT?"

Remus was about to yell something, even he knew no one liked Umbridge, in his own time she was a real great prick as well. But before he could say anything Hermione spoke up once again.

"Wait, there's more," she moaned and continued reading.

The article was lengthy and when it was over Hermione was fuming, she began rambling on about how they ended up with Umbridge. "This is _outrageous_!" She concluded.

"This is bull shit!" Remus yelled alerting them of his presence. They all turned around sharply with wide eyes.

"Professor!" Ron cried, shocked at the vulgar language.

"Sorry," Remus quickly replied, missing the fact Ron called him Professor, and climbed over the back of the couch to take a seat next to the fifth years. "But this is bogus, it's ridiculous." He said getting a better look at the article.

"I know it is." Harry sighed.

Just then a grin spread over Ron's face. The three other students gave him odd looks. "What?" They all asked.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall get inspected; Umbridge won't know what hit her!" He said happily.

Hermione jumped up and brushed the wrinkles out of her robes. "Well, come on, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late..."

"Right..." Remus said regretting they had a two year difference and he wouldn't be in class with them. "I'll see you later then? I'd have to go too but Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail wanted to sleep in, so I suppose I have a free period." He grinned.

"We'll see you later, Remus." Hermione smiled as they began walking to the portrait hole.

"Yeah, bye Lu – er, Remus." Harry said and Ron simply waved.

Remus watched them leave and he looked around the common room, taking it all in, in the light of day. It wasn't much different a few more trophies in the case, there wasn't much too do. Not being in his time he couldn't go off and find the girls. None of them were here... or they would be but to Remus's calculations they would be in their mid thirties, just like they all would be now. He wondered where they were and if they were even going to meet them he guessed that Dumbledore was going to tell him.

Getting an idea he ran up the stairs and wrote a note and quickly stuck it too his bed for the other boys to see. He often did this, wasn't there when they woke and he would leave a note saying where he would be. After leaving the note he left the dorm room and then he left the Gryffindor Common Room and made his way down to the library.

It didn't take him long to get there, it was in the same place as it was last he checked. Along the way he got some odd looks, students who didn't recognize him. A few who looked like fifth years gave him some odd looks. One boy he could have sworn mouthed his last name as he walked by, but Remus ignored it all. He just wanted to get to the library.

When he arrived he noticed the look that Madam Prince game him. Dumbledore must have alerted the staff, she knew who he was. He gave her a small nod and she returned it. He walked right over to the history books. Every year they were automatically updated or a new book was created that marked that decade. There were hundreds of them starting from the beginning of time and to the present day. Remus was thankful he wasn't looking too far into history.

He took the heavy book marked 1970 and then the one next to it which marked 1980. He figured it must have happened somewhere in that time period, or it was a good place to start. If he didn't find it he'd go back and grab the 1990 book. He didn't know what could have killed James in the future or when but it had to be Voldemort related. He seemed to be becoming being a bigger and bigger problem around the world. If there was a death it was because of him. And if this didn't work then he could just ask someone... that would probably work.

Remus opened the 1970's book first and began scanning the pages quickly, not staying on one page long. He was looking for headlines Voldemort related. Death related. He reached one spot in the book 1976; the headline read "Werewolf Supporters Killed". Remus knew this headline, it was the one used for Laura's parents, all of the Avalon's were heavy werewolf rights supporters and that's one of the reasons her family was targeted, Laura was just lucky she wasn't home that night.

He continued to turn the pages and he came across more deaths, but none that peeked his interest. A few mass murders of Muggles, some for wizards, but that was it. In 1977 he spotted Sirius's uncles death, that didn't happen yet... as far as Remus remembered.

Sighing he began to worry that he might not find his answer in the 70's book. And he was right; he didn't until one headline caught his eye. The opening line was: "In 1978, a witch and a wizard kidnapped by You-Know-Who, is it the truth, or drunken teenage minds getting away from them - "Remus read the article further and found names.

Sirius Orion Black and Andromeda Athena Volk.

He gasped and widened his eyes. Sirius and Andy were captured by Voldemort? And not even a year out of school. It was said they spent several days in St. Mungo's for injuries. It was never confirmed if it was from a bar fight or Voldemort. Remus scoffed, it had to be Voldemort, you don't go missing for several days, as the article said, because of a bar fight. Stupid ministry, trying to hide everything.

He scanned over the next few pages, only looking for key words; he found some more deaths he was shocked by. Apparently Voldemort was getting more and more frequent with his attacks. Some of the people on the list were even people he had gone to school with. He saw Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They were several years ahead of them in school. They died... Emmeline Vance, she went missing. He closed the book not willing to read and more and turned over to the 1980's one.

It didn't take him long to find anything. In 1980 he found the Longbottom's, Frank and Alice, Remus couldn't help but have a small smile as he saw Frank and Alice's names next to one another.

"So they did marry..." He smirked but then it quickly faded as he read on. Apperently they were tortured by Voldemort, or Bellatrix Lestrange to be more accurate, so much they lost their minds. They stayed in St. Mungo's. "They went mad." He said and leaned back in his chair.

He sat like that for several minutes taking it all in. he couldn't believe Frank and Alice got it, they weren't dead but according to the article they would be better off. He turned the page quickly not wanting to read anymore about them and looked around, there were no more sightings of deaths until he saw another headline with the name Fortresn featured in it. He dove in quickly and saw the name. Heather Ann Fortresn died early 1981. He couldn't help it as a tear escaped his eye. Actually reading the obituary really hit him hard. He had known Heather since their first year. Yes granted he didn't become good friends with her until a few years later but she was his friend... one of his few friends...

Killed by Voldemort... again... Voldemort seemed to be doing a lot of damage around that time. He skipped the rest of it, not willing to read on. SoHeather died that year, Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity the previous year... he couldn't bear it if James died that year as well.

He meant to skip the entire year out of sadness but instead he ended up in October. He figured he was close enough, but what he saw in a few pages shocked him more then ever. In large letters the headline read: Death of the Potters.

So... James did marry Lily... and they both died. In 1981 too... that would make them only 21 years old. Harry couldn't have been that old; he read on forcing back tears and saw that they had a one year old son. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Remus read it all, but when he got down to the part of the betrayal he gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

Betrayed by secret keeper and friend Sirius Black.

Sirius would never betray James and Lily. He loved James like a brother, heck they were brothers in everything but blood. Even in blood a little bit seeing as they were both pure bloods. He would never... he killed Muggles... thirteen of them... and Peter he killed Peter. The one who tried to help James and Lily. Amazing how Wormtail was finally able to stand up for himself and he got killed for it.

Now Remus couldn't help the tears that fell. He was the only Marauder left in the end. Ever since they left school their life went to hell. He took a shaky breath and turned the page, it was about Sirius's imprisonment in Azkaban. He read a little bit of it, but now he was filled with so much anger and hate for Sirius he couldn't believe it. He knew Sirius was from a bad family, he knew he had a temper, but he would ever join Voldemort... not after what happened to him and Andy... would he...?

Wait... Andy... where was she? The article didn't mention her as one of the friends left alone from Lily. It mentioned Laura, but not Andy. He meant to go back and look for anything that would explain this but he didn't get the chance. When he started flipping the pages three boys walked in and leaned on the table. He must have been so wrapped up in the news and crying he didn't smell them or hear them coming in.

He looked up and saw them, James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius with his arm resting on James's shoulders. Remus glared at him.

"Hey, Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked smiling dumbly at him.

"Bastard." Remus hissed quietly, he shut the book before running out of the library. He had to speak to Dumbledore. He didn't care if he missed his classes for the day; he just had to see Dumbledore.

"Moony!" He heard James call behind him. "Remus! What's wrong?"

He ignored them and ran out of the library earning himself some disapproving looks from Madam Prince. He didn't care he was pushing past students now moving along to their next classes, he didn't care. He had to reach Dumbledore, he had questions and he wanted answers.

As he ran he eventually came to a sudden stop as he ran into Ron, Hermione and Harry as they headed to their potions class. "Remus!" Hermione cried as he nearly ran into them head on. "What are you doing are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm uh fine, just need to talk to Dumbledore." Remus stuttered as he bounced up and down where he stood waiting to run off to the office one more time.

"Remus, you sure you're okay? You seem sort of... off." Harry asked as Remus started around them.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, fine, just need to talk to Dumbledore, nothing you could help with nothing at all so don't ask... just, uh, go... go on too class." He said distracted. "I'll uh, I'll talk to you all later then." He said and starting running again.

"Bye..." Harry said as he watched him go. "Something wrong." He stated.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he knows what happened." Hermione said and looked over to them. "But I suppose we'll find out later, should head on to potions now. We'll do no good following him."

Remus continued to run and he finally reached Dumbledore's office. It took him mind a few seconds to remember the password they used last night in his panic but he finally was able to say it and the gargoyle jumped aside. But in his own opinion it didn't move out of the way fast enough.

He bounded into the office without knocking to meet up with a startled Dumbledore. Remus walked over and put his hands on the desk. "Please... Professor... Please... tell me what Sirius did to James isn't true." He pleaded.


	5. What Will I Be

**AN:**Okay guys I'm back, I know I know it's been forever shut up. But here I am ready with a new chapter, and I have a three day weekend so maybe you guys will be lucky. Hopefully, I kinda like the part that's comin' up here. Fun to write, already wrote half of it in my fanfic notebook in school. Hey, I had free time… while I should have been doing other work that I finished! I shouldn't have to defend my actions, we're going on with the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What Will I Be?

"Now, Remus…" The older man said trying to calm the flustered student. He wanted to say more but he was quickly cut off by the werewolf.

"Don't lie to me! Don't tell me a lie! I swear, professor, don't tell me that it didn't happen. I saw it, I know it did…" Remus said with a desperate tone in his voice. "I need to know the truth, I deserve to know what really happened."

"It was a mistake." He said.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed.

"I assure you, Mr. Lupin, I am not. Perhaps a visit from your friends is in order? Maybe they would like to help in explaining." Dumbledore said as he walked over to the fireplace.

"I don't wanna see him now, I don't want to see him…" He moaned.

His professor smiled slightly. "I'm afraid you have no choice. Let's just hope they're in, but then again, where would they go?" He grabbed some powder from a small bowl near the fireplace and threw it in the roaring flames. "Sirius! Remus! I think you should come over here, I have a visitor for you."

Remus was now utterly confused, his friends were still in the library, either that or they were running around the school in a craze looking for him. It wouldn't be long before they found him in the headmaster's office, maybe even one of the first places they would look.

As these thoughts spun around in his head the fireplace lit up green with flame and two men stepped out. He wasn't able to recognize them at first but after a moment, who they were registered. "Son of a bitch! I hate you!" Remus screamed and ran at the older Sirius in a rage.

Sirius didn't find it too hard to stop the teenager, he was able to restrain him but it was still uncomfortable. In several ways. "Dumbledore?" Sirius asked shocked. "What the bloody hell happened?" He cried out.

"It seems that all four of you traveled through time in your year seven, but I do believe that is not the issue at the moment." He said looked to the young Remus still trying to fight Sirius.

"Never were a big fighter, Lupin, more of a lover." Sirius said slightly amused by it.

Lupin watched his younger self in awe, it was weird. Seeing yourself as a teenager, without the use of a mirror. He noticed how tears were streaming down the boys face, and he remembered how he felt when he realized everyone had died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for it. It was the single more horrible experience of his life, and that's including the night he was bitten by the werewolf.

He walked over slowly and grasped his shoulders.

"It's all your fault!" Remus cried out to Sirius as Lupin pulled him away. "You killed them…" His voice was dying out.

"No," Lupin said. "He didn't."

"Yes he did! The book said so."

"Sirius is innocent." Lupin explained softly. "Trust me… trust yourself technically. Sirius is innocent, he was wrongfully imprisoned, he was framed by… Voldemort." Even though he hated Peter with all his power he was not yet a deatheater, he was still their friend at this age. He didn't want to save one friend of accusations only to give it all to the other one. At this age, Peter was still a Marauder.

"How do you know?" Remus asked, crying.

"Just trust me. It was all a mistake, Sirius didn't sell James and Lily out, he would never do that and you know it. We know it."

"Didn't 'know it' two years ago!" Sirius exclaimed folding his arms. "You wanted me dead."

"That is a false statement." Lupin reasoned with him taking his attention away from Sirius. "I never wanted you dead, I think I always believed you were indeed innocent."

Sirius nodded his head and looked away. "Yeah, yeah…"

Remus looked around at the older Marauder's and cocked his head to the side as he wiped away the tears still leaking out of his eyes. he huffed out a pathetic laugh and attempted to smile. "Whoa man, in the future I gray pretty bad." He said running a hand through his still tawny hair.

"Well maybe you should have taken better care of yourself, this is from stress I'll have you know!" Lupin said and self consciously he too ran his fingers though his graying hair. "Besides, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Sirius said with a grin.

"You're hair isn't exactly pitch black anymore either!" Lupin argued.

"Well... I spent twelve years in Azkaban, I'm allowed!"

"This is just... far out..." Remus said looking at them fight. "I don't... really know what to say."

Sirius shook his head. "Neither do we, young Moony, but I think what we're all thinking is why and how you're here? I mean I sure as hell don't remember traveling through time and I think I would."

"You know, neither do I." Remus said and then looked to Dumbledore who had been quiet throughout this whole conversation. "Albus, do you think perhaps you altered our memories? Maybe prevented us from saying things they or... I possibly found out and obviously I did."

"Show off." Sirius said now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Sirius, I'm not boasting about it."

"Hmph." He rolled his eyes ands looked around the room. "So where'm I? Don't tell me only Moony gets to have all the fun." He said.

Remus laughed nervously. "Well, uh... Sirius, ya see here's what happened after I found out what happened I kinda called you a... well I said a cuss and I ran out of the room. They're probably looking for me."

"Foul language? Remus? Remus Goody Two Shoes Lupin? Impossible."

"Yeah, I've actually been doing that a lot lately." Remus said running a hand though his hair out of old habit, he always did it when he was nervous or felt awkward. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Not a problem, just means I'm teaching you well." Sirius grinned he then looked around and sighed heavily. "Where am I? I mean come on I'm not that dumb, would've come here right away."

Lupin shook his head and looked down. "Sirius, my friend, maybe you are."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled just as the door bust open with three boys standing there out of breath.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The younger Sirius cried desperately as he ran over. "Tell them! Tell them I didn't betray James! Please tell them it wasn't me! I would never do it, I swear I would never do it! Please, it wasn't me I swear!" They must have seen the books and the page Remus had left off on. The betrayal of Sirius.

"How do you know it wasn't you?" James said walking over to his 'friend'. "Maybe you're planning your betrayal now, maybe you already work for Voldemort. Maybe all this BS with your family is just a cover up, maybe you really do belong in Slytherin!" James cried out in anger giving Sirius a push in the chest, of course he knew deep down Sirius would never betray him but the evidence against Sirius right now was just terrible.

"No, James I would never." Sirius pleaded turning to the fellow animagus, completely unaware of his older self and Remus's older self in the room.

The older Sirius Black watched his younger self who looked close to tears. He remembered when he was accused of the crime how he felt. He would never forget that feeling, he had cried so hard that day it was mistaken for laughter. "You didn't betray him." He said to the teenager.

Sirius whipped around and faced... well... Sirius. His eyes widened at the sight of his older self. "You escaped Azkaban... didn't you? The aurors are still looking for you."

"They are." Black replied calmly. "But it was a mistake, I was framed." He looked to James who still looked doubtful. "You don't believe me? Ask Remus."

This was when their attention was turned to the other man in the room. James, Sirius and Peter stood in shock, they were prepared for seeing themselves but how could you even really be prepared for that. "It's true." Lupin said as he walked over to Black. "Sirius was framed by one of Voldemort's followers, that man is still on the run. But it wasn't Sirius."

"Why can't the fuzz just find the man who framed me?" Sirius asked.

"Because the man who framed you is believed to be dead, but he's not. He's very much alive and doing Voldemort's dirty work." Lupin said.

"Professor, why didn't you just tell us about all this? Don't you think we would have found out eventually?" James asked.

"I knew you would find out, yes, but it seems I had forgotten the unending curiosity of Remus here." He smiled.

"I believe we should make our way back home, Albus." Lupin said. "With Umbridge running around there's no telling when she could pop into this office uninvited and see the convict and werewolf here to kill you." He mocked.

"Like to kill her..." Black mumbled. "Come on then, Moony, let's go."

"Wait!" Sirius said. "Kinda wanna ask some questions, ya know? Get to know what I'm doing in the future? I mean this is, needless to say, bitchen."

"Kid, you live in a dusty old house with a dysfunctional house elf, a hippogriff, and a werewolf. _That's _your life."

"I don't necessarily _live _there." Lupin protested.

"Might as well."

"Wait!" This time it was Remus.

"Oh come on! What now." Black cried as he rested his head on the wall next to the fire place.

"What is it?" Lupin asked.

Remus hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Where's Andy?"

Lupin shrugged. "Home I'd imagine or she's out with Laura. Goodbye now," he said to them. "I'm positive I'll be talking to you soon."

"Can we go?" Black asked.

"Yes." He replied and the two adults disappeared in the fireplace.

Sirius stared off at where they disappeared as if the could still see them and then he turned around back to everyone. "So... wait... that's me? I look like crap."

"Well Sirius, apparently you spent twelve years in Azkaban Prison, that's bound to have some sort of effect." Remus reasoned with him.

"Wow, this is weird." Peter said saying something for the first time. "I mean this is really, really weird, and I'm dead too?"

Dumbledore didn't show any signs of wavering. "Yes, Peter, I am sad to say that you too passed that night."

"Wow..." Remus said staring off. "I have nothing to look forward too."

"That is not true Remus," Dumbledore said. "You have plenty of things to look forward too, just Voldemort was destroying everyone's lives in this time. But you overcame it and soon you got your friend back. But for now I think you boys should continue going to your classes."

"But, Sir," James protested. "This is a lot, I wanna talk to people, I wanna know what's going on."

"That you should." Dumbledore said. "I believe Remus found our source books useful. I think maybe all four of you should go and read up on history. When you from the present time were here Sirius made it clear that he remembered none of this ever happening to him, as did Remus. So I believe that before you left some sort of memory charm was performed on you, so you would not disrupt the future, for we don't know how long you shall be staying with us."

"So no matter what we can't change a thing?" Sirius asked. "But I kinda want James alive!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but with James and Lily alive in this time would be catastrophic for Harry and all of the world. It would change everything." He said holding his hand up stopping him from talking. "Now, run along to the library, or go to your class whichever you find more appealing, but I don't want to catch you wandering through the halls." He warned.

"Don't worry Sir, you won't." Remus smiled at the professor and they quickly left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys did not heed Dumbledore's warning; instead they did in fact wander the school. Remus filled them in on all he read, he figured he could just read up on it all later. Tonight perhaps. But time was passing quickly, they had checked all the secret passages and found most of them were still in working order.

"Do you know what subject Umbridge teaches again?" James asked.

"Uh... Defense I think, why?" Remus wondered.

"Well I say we go down to the Defense room and show her a thing or two." He smiled mischievously at his fellow Marauders. "We have Defense today at some time don't we?" he asked.

"But now it's fifth years." Remus said.

"So what?" James said. "We've snuck into classes before."

"We can do it again." Sirius grinned. "Let's go to Defense class."

They soon arrived outside the door and looked inside it seemed that Umbridge was arguing with Hermione over something. Probably teaching the subject wrong, what could Umbridge possibly know about Defense Against the Dark Arts? Then they noticed Harry yelling at her, her back was partially to the door and she ranted on about something.

"Now or never." James whispered and pushed the door open slightly, lucky for them it was already open an inch so they didn't have to deal with the sound of a knob turning.

As they entered the room they could hear Umbridge speaking.

" – with the possible exception of Professor Quirrrel, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects – would have passed a Ministry inspection –"

"Yeah." Harry said loudly interrupting her. "Quirrel was a great teacher."

"Who's Quirrel?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I dunno." He replied.

"See this is why we should have gone over those books." Remus said in a hushed voice.

"Kill joy." Sirius said leaning across James so he could say it to Remus's face.

Harry continued. "Just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

"Oh." Sirius said and leaned back in his chair.

There was a long drawn out silence that seemed to last forever before Umbridge gave in a very sleek voice her last words before returning to the front of the class. "I think another's weeks detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter." She said.

"Witch," James said with an open mouth.

"Literally." Sirius whispered.

"She can't do that to my son." James continued.

"Afraid she can, Prongs." Remus said.

"Hold on..." Sirius said and took his wand out, he swished it a few times to the front of the class.

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

Sirius motioned to watch the front of the class and when Umbridge sat down she let out a cry. There were several tacks on her seat she fumed and looked around the class. "Who did this?" She yelled. "Who? Who has a wand out."

"Here." James said discreetly and covered Sirius's wand with his invisibility cloak he pulled out of his bag.

Umbridge made it over to their seat and gave them weary looks. "You four don't look like fifth years, aren't you the exchange students that mysteriously appeared with no warning whatsoever?" She said rolling her eyes at them.

"Yes we are!" Sirius said proudly with a big smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"What are you doing in my class, you are seventh years are you not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we are." Remus said taking this one over. "But I'm afraid we were speaking with Dumbledore about our schedules." He said with a smirk. "We missed our Defense class and this is our free period, Dumbledore said we could sit in."

"Professor Dumbledore... it always comes down to him." She said in a quiet voice. "Fine, but don't be disruptive, we're reading the book. Start."

"Can't." James said. "We don't have that book."

"Then sit quietly." She said and turned on her heal to walk back to her desk.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Sirius said with a smile as he looked to his friends. "A lot of fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN:** By the way guys, you might have noticed but last names for the older version and first names for the younger one. Just so things aren't too confusing.


	6. Information

**AN:** This is actually the second part of the last chapter. I had most of this typed out with the last chapter but I decided to cut it in half because it was a little too long. Hope you guys like it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Information

The Defense class was long and painful but the Marauder's made it an enjoyable experience. Umbridge expected it to be the four seventh year Gryffindor's in the back and took house points away but she could never find the wand they used. Thank Merlin for the invisibility cloak.

But class was over quickly and the trio walked over to the four Marauder's who were putting some parchment away they were using the write back and forth to one another. "What are you four doing in this class?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on the table and looked at them.

"Oh come on." Sirius said with a smile. "You can't say you didn't enjoy that."

"It was funny." Ron grinned as the four of the seventh years picked up their bags and slung them over their shoulder's. "I mean when you levitated her hair and all those stupid cats on her desk like that, it was just amazing."

"I would have levitated her dress too, but I mean seriously." Sirius said with a wink making everyone roll their eyes. "No one wants to see any of that."

They seven of them walked out of the room laughing, or most of them were. "So what's with the detention?" James asked as they walked down the hall and off to dinner.

"She likes detention." Harry mumbled.

"You've had detention with her before then?" Remus asked looked across the group of friends.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed.

Sirius laughed. "Like father like son, Prongsy here has gotten his fair share of detention, so what does she make you do? Polish her pretty kitties?" He laughed.

Harry shook his head but couldn't help but smile at the comparison to his father. "No, she's a bit into... corporal punishment."

"What you mean she hits you?" Remus asked concerned.

"No, it's worse!" Ron exclaimed. "She has this quill, right, and she makes you write on parchment only it comes out on your hand and you cut yourself. It's weird, see look at Harry's hand! That's what happened last time she had detention with her."

"That's terrible!" James said grabbing his son's hand. "She can't do that!"

Remus shook his head and began to argue. "As much as I hate to defend her actions she can. Remember James this school used to hang you in the dungeons. Dumbledore can't really argue with her, she is _high inquisitor _after all." He said with a roll of is eyes. "Bunch of rubbish it all is."

"I hate her." James growled and folding his arms.

"Everyone does." Hermione stated.

They arrived in dinner soon and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A lot of people were staring at the four newcomers. Remus was shy and tried to avoid eye contact; a good amount of the students saw him and began whispering. He even heard his name a few times, did they recognize him somehow?

Sirius on the other hand was having fun with this; people looked like they recognized him as well. But he just openly flirted with the girls, as did James; hey Lily was no where near. But he would never cheat, that just wasn't him.

As soon as they sat down the Marauder's were bombarded with questions.

"What school did you transfer from?"

"You look just like Professor Lupin, are you related?"

"Why didn't you come in the beginning of the year?"

"You look like Sirius Black, did you know that?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What are your names?"

"Oh my God, you look just like Harry, are you two related?"

"Yeah, what are your names?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks, new names. The figured it best to keep similar to their normal ones, same last name, and just maybe different first name.

"Well," James grinned. "I'm James, James Evans, no relation to Harry I assure you. It's like they say, everyone has a twin somewhere."

Sirius stuck his chest out dramatically. "I am a Black, related to Sirius Black, hate to say it." He said earning some gasps from the people around him. "But, the names Orion Black, not Sirius, seriously." Some of the girls giggled.

"I'm Peter... Peter Poliakoff." He said taking the last name of a boy he knew in Durmstrang.

"What about you, mate? You related to Professor Lupin? You look just like him. Scary really." A boy said.

"I am, uh, he's my uncle actually." Remus lied. "Names John Lupin."

"I didn't know Lupin had a nephew." One girl said.

"Well we didn't exactly ask personal questions." Another boy countered.

"So," Remus started. "Uncle... Remus." He had to admit it felt weird saying his own name like that. "He was a professor here, huh? He never told me that."

"Really? Would think he did." A boy named Seamus Finnigan said, surprised. "He was the best Defense teacher we've ever had! Shame though, it's all because of Snape he had to resign." He said with distaste.

Sirius's eyes widened and he looked at the boy in shock. "Wait, wait, Snape is here? Greasy haired, git of a Slytherin Snivellus Snape?"

"Yeah, he's the Potion's Master and head of Slytherin house." Ron said between bites of is food. "He's the worst, gives Umbridge a run for her money."

The four marauder's leaned over and looked at the head table, there, sitting at the end was Severus Snape glaring at the Gryffindor table, or more precisely at the four new students. He was shaking his head which was being held in his hands, looked like he was ready to have a heart attack.

James smirked over to Sirius. Both of them knew that with Snape as their professor this was going to be loads of fun.

"Ew..." Sirius said looking at him. "He never found out the definition of shampoo..." He then exchanged a look with James. He raised an eyebrow at him; if Snape still held the grudge against them, then maybe he had something to do with selling James and Lily out. It couldn't have been him if he was still alive. They said that the person who betrayed them was thought dead.

"You know about Snape?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah." Remus said. "Uncle Rem told us about him."

"So you're the news kids, eh!?" Came a happy voice from behind them.

They turned around to see two red headed twins on their way over. "Fred, George..." Harry said looking at them.

"About time you two got here." Ron said. "Began wondering where you were."

"Heard about what you lot did to Umbridge," Fred began.

"And we have to admit –" George continued.

"We're impressed."

"Hm, you look familiar."

"We went over that already." Hermione said quickly and giving them a look that obviously said we'll discuss it in detail later. "That's James, Orion, Peter and John." She motioned to each of them. "These two are Fred and George, two of Ron's brother's."

"Oh joy." Fred said making room for himself with the Marauder's along with George. "More Mischief Makers. So, where'd you come from?"

"We'll talk about it later in the common room." Ron said with clenched teeth to his brothers.

"Alright, alright, later then." George said in defeat. "We're just making conversation is all. So, what spell did you use on Umbridge we heard all about it."

"Well." Sirius said cracking him knuckles and smiling. "It was nothing really, all I did was..."

The six of them then had a lengthy discussion about various pranks and prank making charms. It probably wasn't best for them to behaving this conversation; they were after all the Marauders, the idols of the twins. If this was how they acted now, imagine how they would act when they found out who James, Orion, John and Peter really were. It would be pure insanity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on; let's talk about this in your dorm room." Harry said leading the four Marauder's up their stairs. "We don't need people over hearing us."

"What about your brother's Ron? Uh... Fred and George that were their names right?" Remus asked as they walked down the hall. "They seemed like they wanted to know more."

"They don't need to know anything for now." Ron mumbled.

James opened the door to their common room and the six of them walked in. "So," Sirius said sitting on the bed. "Spill, what the hell is Snape doing as a Professor?"

"Well, he just is one." Ron said shrugging.

"Is he a death eater?" James asked quickly with a serious look. "If he is it wouldn't be a surprise, the way he tormented Lily, his stupid Slytherin blood. Great foul git is all he is... good for nothing..."

"We got it Prongs," Remus interrupted him. "Well, is he a death eater?"

"Yeah." Ron answered.

Hermione grunted and practically interrupted him. "We don't have any proof, Dumbledore say's he's working in the Order of the Phoenix as a spy. Yes, I suppose he is a death eater technically but he's spying on them for us."

"Ha!" Sirius cried. "So he is a death eater!"

She sighed. "Yes, Sirius he is. You never changed."

"So my future self doesn't trust his Slytherin ass either? Smart man." Sirius said nodding and leaning back on the bed.

"Look," Harry said. "The point is none of us really trusts him except Dumbledore I think, but if Dumbledore says he's trustworthy and we have to believe him. We have no other choice."

"But he's still a git of a professor, he failed me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure Sirius could help you pass his class." Remus said laughing and clasping Sirius on the shoulder. "Padfoot was always good at Potions, it's in his blood."

"Unfortunately." Sirius growled.

James changed the subject, he hated Snape and later he would prank him. But now he wanted to know what they had missed in all these years. "So what about Moony? You said he was a Defense professor. What happened?"

Hermione smiled broadly, she was glad to answer this question. "He was," she said happily. "The best Defense Professor we've had. He was hands on, practical and he was always fun. He cared too, which is hard to find in some professors, and I don't think it was just because of Harry, I think he actually cared." She smiled at Remus.

"Why was I sacked? Or do I know already?" He asked fearfully.

"I think you do, to a degree." She said. "You see that was the year Sirius escaped Azkaban and W–" she had to stop herself from saying Peter's nickname. "The death eater who framed Sirius had come out of hiding. We three were lured up to the shrieking shack by Sirius." She saw Remus shudder at the mention of the shack. "He didn't mean to bring us up there, but he was in his dog form and we didn't know it was him."

Harry continued the story from there. "Then Sirius changed back and needless to say we were scared, we thought he was an evil escaped convict and I thought he was the reason for my parent's death. We argued, then Lupin came up and helped prove Sirius's case to us and we believed him. Snape was there and he refused to believe that Sirius was innocent and he tried to stop us all so I kind of stunned him."

"Good boy." Sirius said.

"But after that you and Lupin tried to kill the death eater." Harry said pointing to Sirius and Remus. "But then I figured if he's dead we have no proof Sirius was framed so we let him live we left the shack and Sirius offered to let me live with him, you know dad made you my Godfather, right?" He said with a smile to Sirius.

"Really?" He asked with a goofy grin. "You did that, Prongs?"

"Of course you'd be Godfather to my child; you're my brother, Pads."

"This is sweet and all." Remus said. "But this is a good story I want to know what happens next."

"Right," Harry continued. "Anyway that night happen to be full moon, Remus, you forgot to take your potion. See there's a potion now that allows you to keep your mind when you transform and you forgot to take it that night and you were dangerous."

"I knew it..." He mumbled and held his head.

"Sirius was able to drive you away but the death eater also escaped... I'm sorry. The next morning Snape let it slip that you were a werewolf during breakfast. You sort of just got up and left the great hall. No one spoke, it was eerie." Ron said with an apologetic look.

"S'not your fault, it was mine." Remus said sighing and looking defeated, it was once again the werewolf in him cost him something wonderful.

"No it wasn't." James said. "It was future Remus, he's always causing problems. Particularly Little furry ones."

Remus gave a life-less smile and continued to stare ahead at nothing.

"Ah come off it Rem." Sirius said and put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "I'm sure you're doing fine now, I mean you do after all have me practically living with you."

"I'm doomed." Remus murmured.

"So, what else happened? After 1980 specifically." Sirius asked.

"Well," Harry began and cleared his throat. "After you... um... died and you were imprisoned, I was sent to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"But he's a monster." James said with a horrified look. He had heard of him from Lily, apparently she didn't like him much either. "I mean literally, he's huge! Like four men stuffed into one."

"Couldn't live with Sirius, he was in Azkaban and they were my only other living relatives."

James looked down sadly. "So mum and dad die too then. So do Lily's I assume? Well... what about Moony? Couldn't you of gone and live with him? Wouldn't he be next in line after Sirius?"

"Really can't answer that." Harry said. "You'd have to ask them, and they're not here now. Maybe tomorrow we can talk to them, all of us. Straighten some things out. Fill them in on your new personalities." He smiled. "I'm sure Professor Lupin would be happy to know he now has a nephew."

"You still call me professor?" Remus asked.

"Well... yeah." Harry said, he had never really thought about it, why did he still call him professor...?

"Look, do me a favor; call me Remus, or Moony."

"Or Uncle Moony." Sirius put in.

"Or Uncle Remy." Peter added.

"But don't call me professor."

"Um, well okay, but I lived there until I started Hogwarts." Harry thought it best to leave out the part about him living in the cupboard under the stairs. "Then I went to Hogwarts, and I love magic, I met Hermione and Ron a little after that I joined the Quidditch team as seeker –"

"Brilliant!" James cried out and pumped his fist in the air. "I knew my son would be good at Quidditch! So how are you? Good?"

"Good?" Ron asked with his eyebrows raised. "He's amazing! Best player on the team!"

"Really?" James cried. "Like father like son I suppose. What about the rest of you? Quidditch?"

"Not for me, I'm more of the spectator sort." Hermione said.

"I'm keeper, not very good though." Ron said frowning and looking down at his feet.

James grinned. "Well, mate, maybe we can help you with that, Moony here is our resident keeper. Best keeper the Gryffindor's have had for years, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing a few of his secrets with you."

Harry looked shocked, and yet he was happy and smiling as he stared open mouthed at the Marauders and then turned his attention directly to Remus. "You play Quidditch? Lupin never mentioned that."

"Wonder why," Remus wondered out loud. "But, anyways, I'm sure I could help you with some things, it's no problem."

"Thanks!" Ron exclaimed. "So were you all on Quidditch team?"

"I was beater with Andy, best pair of beaters you could ever come across." Sirius said with pride.

"Then you have to see Fred and George, bet they're even better." Harry said playfully.

"Bring 'um on." Sirius said leaning back against the headboard of the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"What about you... Peter?" Hermione asked trying to hide the distaste in her voice. She knew he wasn't yet a betraying them yet, it wouldn't happen for another couple years... but all the same.

"No," Peter shook his head with a lopsided grin. "Never was good on a broom. I was... more of a water-boy for the team."

"A much needed water-boy, Wormtail." Sirius said.

Harry winced at the nickname; they seemed like such great friends. It was hard to believe what exactly was in their future.

"Continue with your story, Harry." Remus said softly but still making Harry snap out of his thoughts. "If you keep Prongs talking about Quidditch like this he'll never stop."

"Right, well, then we found out about the Sorcerer's Stone..." He continued and for the next hour or so he told them about his first four years at Hogwarts so far and what the beginning of this year was like. James sat in his seat the entire time with his mouth opened like fish and an odd grin. Harry knew that he wasn't his father yet but he still technically was. He was glad his dad seemed so proud of him through everything that he's done.

Harry looked down at his watch as he was telling them about Umbridge's first class. "Oh bugger!" He cried and shot up. "I have to go! Detention with Umbridge in less then five minutes!"

"Better run, she'll probably give you more if you're even thirty seconds late." Ron mumbled.

"If all else fails turn back your watch five minutes or so."

"Sirius!" Hermione protested.

"Got me out of detentions." He said.

Harry laughed as he stuffed his arms into his robe. "Thanks Sirius, I just might try that. Bye guys!" he said and ran out the door.

"So, you say Harry was in the lake for the triwizard tournament?" James asked leaning forward. "He went to the bottom? Tell me, do you know if he saw a watch down there? Giant Squid grabbed it off the shore sixth year and I never got it back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN:** Sorry guys, this would have gotten posted over the weekend but I went to a three day keg party/wedding. I didn't have enough time to read it over and then post it. My cousin Pete got married, I love my family... so much... when we party, we party hard.


	7. Hog's Head

**AN: **Okay... I have to clear something up and I'm sorry if I sound rude but I just find this funny as hell. Where in the (insert F bomb) did you get the idea this was a slash! I mean damn people it says no slash in the summary! And there have been no boy on boy action! Hell! They even have girlfriends! I mean seriously read the effin' story and you'll see it's just not there!

Okay, now that that's out of my system let me apologize for the long wait. It's just the Fall Play in school has been going on and I'm staying after school til ten o'clock at night. I have no free time, and all the free time I get I use for sleep. But it's over now out last show was last night and it was incredible. So, hopefully I'll get some of my stories updated now.

Hog's Head

The Marauder's were still having no luck with going back home, they tried, or rather Dumbledore tried. They weren't in too much of a rush, James still wanted to talk to Harry more, get to know him. He didn't show it too often, but the fact that he wouldn't be present in his only son's life was killing him inside. Sirius seemed to be suppressing the fact that he would get thrown in Azkaban, either that or he was in denial, same went for Remus.

But despite the fact they were in no rush to get home, the time just kept dragging on in Umbridge's class. Lucky for the Marauder's though, they ended up in the same defense class as Fred and George Weasley, with them all being seventh year Gryffindors and all, it wasn't a shock. But for Umbridge it was hell, the boys were getting more and more detentions everyday and teaching one another more and more things that the Marauder's would certainly bring back to their own time. Or they hoped they'd be able too.

Although defense class was fun, even with Umbridge, James still wasn't too happy with the fact Harry was still getting horrible scars across his hand. Not only that he was missing Quidditch practices, he was sure he didn't need it being his son and all, but the seeker can't miss practice!

"Oi! James!" Sirius cried as he walked down the hallway away from some seventh year girls he was flirting with. "Excuse me, ladies." He said to them very coolly as he walked away briskly to his friend. "Need to talk to you, mate!"

This was one of the few times during the week they didn't see one another, Sirius was taking an extra Potions class, much against Snape's wishes. During that class Sirius had actually called him Snivellus and cast an itching charm on him. Snape had given him detention, one month, and 50 points from Gryffindor. But lucky for him Dumbledore saw it as an unfair punishment for some harmless jokes, so it was lowered to one week and 10 points from Gryffindor. This made Sirius remarkably happy.

"What about?" James asked turning to Sirius. "Can't be late for Arithmancy, Professor Vector would kill me."

"Won't take long, just gotta tell you that Hermione wants to talk to all of us after class, so pass the message onto Rem when you see him in class okay? I'll go find Peter, I think he has this period off." Sirius said and walked away to find him.

"Won't you be late then?" James asked with a smirk and laughed.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed as well. "I have Snape this period; I think I can be late."

Ron and Hermione met with the foursome after school in the boy's dorm room. The four of them really had no idea why there were there, all they knew it there was no Harry and they weren't to tell Harry anything about their meeting there. He had another detention; even though the detentions were getting less frequent he still got them every now and then. And now was one of the times given to him by Snape, possibly just as payback now that James and Sirius were here.

Hermione just finished sound proofing the room real quick; she said they couldn't let anyone eaves drop on them now.

"So what's all this about?" Remus asked suspiciously. "And why can't Harry know?"

"Okay look, we all know that Umbridge is doing us no good in the Defense Against the Dark Arts department." She began. "Well, Ron and I had this idea –"

"It was your idea." Ron said interrupting her and shrugging. "I just went along with it."

"Alright, well my idea then, I had this idea that maybe Harry could teach us defense. He's the one with the most experience even if he denies it, and he know spells that even seventh years don't know. I'm sure that since all of you have obviously dabbled in your fair share of magic and dark arts that you don't need much more but I'm sure Harry would appreciate you being there. And he could use some help. He actually mentioned you, Remus, when I bought up the idea. He thought I was talking about you, so I guess in a way he could have been right."

"You want to make sort of an extra class, where we could learn the spells Umbridge isn't teaching us." James asked making sure he got it correct.

"That's it," Hermione said with a small smile. "We'd be working on the Patronus charm, Expelliarmus, you know things like that. And some more difficult ones, it's just we all know Voldemort-" Ron shuddered. "Oh please, Ron! We all know he's back, and we have to know how to protect ourselves."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good, I'd be more then happy to be a member of your little group. Especially since you all would be breaking the rules, which is needless to say a great time! It always makes things more exciting."

Hermione grinned sheepishly and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, I'd have to admit, breaking the rules, it does sound exciting."

"You sound like Moony in first year, but we warped his mind, by second year he was coming up with some of our best pranks." Sirius said proudly putting an arm around Remus's shoulders.

"Yes, you destroyed my good nature." Remus said dully.

"No, I don't think we did." James said shaking his head. "You're still as good as ever."

"If not more good." Peter said with a smirk.

"So you're all willing to do it?" Ron asked them.

"Willing?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised at Ron. "I think we're all more then willing."

"You're all the best!" Hermione grinned and suppressed the urge to hug them all, even Peter. "Trust me you won't be the only seventh years, I know Fred, George, Lee and Angelina are coming for sure. I think we're going to have a decent turnout."

"So, when are we meeting?" James asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you? Well we're meeting at Hog's Head," she began.

"Hog's Head?" Sirius asked disgusted and pulling a face. "That place is a bloody dump, why there?"

"Well it's secluded." She explained. "Less people to overhear us talking about it."

James nodded along with Sirius. "Makes sense, so when we go to Hogsmead next I assume?" He asked.

"You got it." She said with a smile, "just meet us there, I'm sure Harry'll say yes to it."

Remus's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. "You mean you haven't even asked him yet?" He asked holding back a chuckle.

"He hasn't exactly given a straight answer yet." Ron said. "But we're sure he'll say yes, especially when he see's the amount of people he'll be helping out here."

"So that settles it, October fifth? I believe is the next trip? We'll see you there; right now however, Snape has detention duty in the trophy room and is therefore not watching his room. It's time for the Marauder's to maraud." James said flashing Hermione a smile that made her blush, no wonder Lily fell for him like she did.

"See ya later." Sirius said bouncing up from his bed and following James out of the room, Remus simply waved along with Peter.

"That's four more that are coming." Ron said as he got up from the bed, prepared to leave the dorm and wait in the common room for Harry.

"Good, and I'm sure he'll feel more comfortable with them there, especially James and Sirius." She replied and the two left the dorm room.

The Marauder's entered The Three Broomsticks October fifth and they saw Fred and George Weasley with Lee Jordan in the corner they were talking in hushed voices and Remus, with enhanced hearing, nodded that they were indeed going to go to Hog's Head as well. The four of them walked over and when they were just a few feet away they got noticed by the twins.

"Oi! Look it! It's Orion, James, John and Peter!" Fred cried.

"Thought you four might show up." George said with a smile.

"Has Harry, Hermione and Ron showed up anywhere yet?" Sirius asked as the four took their seats at the end of the table next to the twins.

"No, I haven't seen them." Lee answered. "But I'm in no rush to go there anyway, Hog's Head smells funny."

"You smell funny." Fred countered.

"Burn!" Sirius laughed and gave Fred a high five.

"He wasn't even making fun of you." Remus spoke up with a confused look.

George shrugged and motioned toward Lee. "But he does smell funny. In fact they both smell funny." He pointed toward his brother and Lee this time.

"You smell funny." George cried and pushed his brother off the chair.

Fred popped up and pushed George back. "No you do!"

"No you!"

"No you!

"You!

"You!"

"You!"

"Enough!" Remus yelled and stopped the two from fighting, "C'mon guys, I don't think this is the right time to draw too much attention to ourselves, especially with this sort of conversation."

"Don't be a stick up the ass, Johnny." James said and lightly pushed Remus on the shoulder.

"Look, I think maybe we should mosey on over to Hog's head now." Peter said looking down at his watch. "It's getting around that time."

James grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch on it. "Oh, man,you're right, let's go."

The seven of them walked down the street and on the way they happen to pass Zonko's joke shop. They stopped outside and looked at it longingly; they all exchanged looks and nodded. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a minute or two in everyone's favorite joke shop.

"We're late," Remus muttered as they walked in Hog's Head and saw that everyone else was already there.

"We are not late, just the last ones who are on time, everyone else was early." Sirius replied with a happy tone to his voice.

"Hi!" Fred said to the bartender as he walked up to the counter to order the butterbeers for everyone.

While he took care of that the Marauder's wandered over to Harry wearing grins. "So, excited?" James asked his son who was looking around at the crowd of people nervously and annoyed.

"Didn't quite know it'd be this many." He responded with a fake smile.

James laughed and clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll do fine with all this, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Harry asked with a doubtful smile.

"Well, you are my son, and needless to say I am pretty off the hook." James said as though that explained everything in the world and walked over to a chair along with the rest of his small group.

"Cheers," Fred said as he handed out the butterbeers to his fellow students. "Cough up everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these."

There were a few minutes of chatter while everyone was getting situated until Hermione raised her voice and tried to get everyone's attention. The talk died down until it was completely gone and all eyes were upon Hermione, although the eyes frequently darted over to Harry.

Hermione nervously began explaining why they were here; she often stuttered and looked at everyone with scared eyes. But as she went on in explaining her voice got stronger and more confident.

Some of the students asked questions during her speech and it seemed that this only encouraged her.

However some of the children asked about the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. The Marauder's, of course, were not there to witness that event but they sure heard about it enough. Harry seemed to get angry when that topic came up and who could blame him? It was inappropriate, even by Marauder standards.

Then all the accomplishments Harry had done over the years surfaced the basilisk story, the Patronus, the tournament, and the stone and of course much talk of Voldemort.

Through all this the Marauders stayed silent. They just listened to the conversation around them learning more of the time period, learning more of Harry and how he was viewed from the eyes of his peers. It was certainly a different story then what they had heard form Harry. But then the one odd girl spoke up in a dreamy and lost voice.

"Well that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"He's got a what?" James asked before Harry could say anything. To him this was just too ridiculous.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths." Luna Lovegood said solemnly.

Hermione was quick to shoot down that theory but Luna persisted that it was true. They continued to argue after Luna tried to explain what they were; to the Marauder's this girl was certainly... different.

But lucky after some yelling from both girls Ginny spoke up and interrupted them. They talked about where this could be held, once a week was a fine idea but where was the problem. It seemed Umbridge was everywhere, and not many professors would risk their job to help the students.

Then the idea of the list of names came about. It seemed the Weasley twins were more then happy to write their names down for this cause. But others were less willing. There were prefects here, Remus, being an ex-prefect, knew where they were coming from but also knew that this was something even a prefect could look over.

When the list was passed to the Marauder's they all signed gleefully. Harry also noticed they all put a small sign next to their name, when he took the list from them he noticed. A small hoof next to James's, a paw next to Sirius, a paw with claws with Remus and a small little rat claw next to Peter's.

When everyone had signed the twins and Lee stood up and said they had some more items they had to purchase. Everyone was a little frightened on exactly what they would be.

The Marauder's stayed after everyone left with Harry, Ron and Hermione to talk about the event that had just occurred. They left the Hog's Head after they were certain everyone had left.

"Well," said Hermione happily. "I think that went quite well."

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart." Ron said distastefully.

"He really, really, is." Sirius said. "Could I hex him? Please?"

"No, that would not be good." Hermione said scolding him. She explained how he overheard them talking at the Hufflepuff table and seemed like he wanted to come.

Ron began choking on his butterbeer when the subject of Ginny and her boyfriend came up in the conversation. "He's WHAT?" He cried out. "She's going out with – my sister's going – what'd you mean, Michael Corner?"

"You couldn't tell, mate?" Remus asked as though this information was the most obvious thing in the room. "I could smell them on one another so bad; they totally dig each other."

"WHAT! What do you mean all over each other?" Ron yelled out in the middle of the very quiet street

"They met at the Yule Ball," Hermione began explaining to Ron to try and calm him down. As she continued explaining it didn't seem to help Ron's outburst anymore then it would have been to tell him they suck face every chance they get.

"This conversation is too... in detail for me, I think I'll go find Zonko's and pick up another little gift for Umbridge." James said and glared at his fellow time travelers.

"Yeah, me too, we have to go find... yeah." Peter said and quickly left the group to go near James.

Remus nodded to them and followed his friends, no explanation needed on his part. Sirius however didn't seem to pick up on the hint. "I want to see what's happening." He said bluntly.

"Oh come on." James said and grabbed one of Sirius's arms while Remus grabbed the other one.

"But I want to know!"

"No you don't."

"But I do."

"Shut up!"

Harry smirked at the group of friends and then followed Ron down the street to try and calm him down about Ginny's dating life.


	8. Realization

AN: Here's something for you guys, a nice long chapter. I had a four day weekend, and I missed my bus this morning (now I can't march in the Veteran's Day Parade! I'm so sad) so I had all day to type this out. But here it is, I hope you're all happy, this was something you and I were both looking forward too.

And someone pointed out why maybe someone thought this was a slash, becasue Remus and Sirius are both in the main character's slot. Well, all I have to say is don't cry wolf before ya see the damn thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Realization

There was a small knock at the door, Hermione looked up from where she sat on her bed, reading, and answered. "Come in." She said tiredly.

The door opened and none other then Sirius Black stood in the entrance. Hermione looked baffled and tried to speak her protest for them being here but was quickly interrupted. "Now see this is what I don't understand." Sirius said as he walked into Hermione's dorm room with the other three Marauders trailing behind him.

"There's only one?" James asked and Sirius ignored the comment.

"Why, a beautiful girl like our Hermione here is spending all her time knitting scarves and hats... for really, really, tiny people apparently." He said picking up one of the hats and examining it.

Hermione looked up from her book and glanced over to the charmed needles knitting next to her. "They are for the house elves, Christmas presents. They're down in the kitchens all day cooking food and get nothing in return, it's slavery, they deserve something." She answered rather stiffly. "But, what I don't understand is how you were able to get into my dormitory. How did you get up the stairs?"

"Easy," James replied. "Once the stairs go out jump on the side and run up their real fast, quite easy once you get the hang of it."

"Moony actually figured it out first." Sirius said grinning at the resident werewolf.

"Had to go talk to his _potions partner_." Peter said using air quotes and rolling his eyes.

Remus sighed and Hermione turned her head to him, she gasped slightly. He was so pale which only made the circles under his eyes worse, tire looking, small bruises lined his face, which were obviously trying to be hid. Then she remembered, the full moon, it was just the other night. "I honestly did, it was second year, wasn't like we were going to do anything."

"You bought that up, we didn't." Sirius pointed out.

Hermione watched this quarrel out of the corner of her eye and finally decided to break it up. "What exactly are you doing in my room? I can't imagine it wouldn't be to just annoy me."

"Just want to know if you've seen the board downstairs." James said making himself comfortable on the foot of her bed.

She raised an eyebrow and let out a large breath. "If you're talking about Fred and Georges testers then I'd advise you to stay awa- "

"No, no," Remus began. "Umbridge put it up."

Hermione's eyes widened and her book was forgotten on the bed next to her while the needles continued to work away at the poor scarf it was making. "What did she put up?" She asked sharply.

Sirius smirked and pushed open the door. "Why don't you go find out for yourself, I'd hate to spoil it for you."

Hermione shot up from her bed and walked briskly out the door. Three of the boys followed her but Remus stayed behind and stopped the needles, he was sure she didn't need a ten foot scarf; he also took the time to close the book and place it on her night stand. A book should never be discarded like that. Then he ran after his friends.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she reached the edge of the stairs, they were a huge slide. The Marauders who were all now caught up with her burst out laughing.

"Wonder what poor sap tried to get up." James said with a grin.

"Who cares this'll be fun." Sirius said and jumped past Hermione to slide down the stairs.

James let out a war cry and jumped down after him, a grinning Remus jumped after him, following him was Peter who decided it was a good idea to go down backwards. Hermione shook her head and sat down on the ground before gently pushing herself down the slide.

She thought she had given them enough time to move out of the way, apparently she was wrong. She let out a short 'eep' and plowed into Remus's back making him fall forward hard on his stomach. He grunted and let out a choked cry, he was still recovering from the full moon.

"Oh my gosh! R – John I'm so sorry!" She cried as she quickly got on her knees next to Remus. "Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his back. In an instant it seemed all three other Marauder's were around him and throwing his arms over their shoulders.

"Come on, Johnny Boy." Sirius said and looked up at one of the many students who had gathered around to see what had happened. "Late night." Sirius explained, if you could call that an explanation.

"I'm cool," Remus said and pushed his friends off. "Just got the wind knocked outta me, is all."

Hermione didn't seem to want to take her eyes off Remus who was still looking bad but then she turned and was immediately in the faces of Ron and Harry. "Oh, hello." She said surprised to see them there.

"So, was it you boys who tried to get up?" James asked with a smirk. "That's my boy, trying to get up to the girls dorms."

"We wanted to go up and see Hermione." Ron protested, angry that the stairs wouldn't allow them up. "Why won't it let us up? This isn't fair!"

"It's an old fashioned rule." She explained as she stood up, still standing next to Remus to make sure he was okay. "But it says in _Hogwarts, A History _that the founders thought boys to be less trustworthy than girls."

"Then how did they get up?" Harry asked pointing to the four Marauders.

"An old trick, we'll have to show you sometime." Sirius said walking over to the board. "Check this thing out," he motioned to the bulletin board.

Remus took a deep calm breath before he spoke. "Someone must have," he coughed. "Tattled on us." 

"They can't have." Hermione growled in a low voice.

Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. "You're so naïve, you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy –"

"No, they can't have because I put a jinx on that parchment we all signed," Hermione said angrily.

Remus nodded, he had met up with Hermione beforehand, she needed to know a good jinx for the parchment and figured he would be the person to ask. "It's true," he stated. "If anyone told Umbridge what we were doing we'd know who they were." He smirked an old mischievous one. "And, they would regret it."

"What'd ya do to them?" James asked enthusiastically leaning over Sirius shoulder.

Remus looked down and smiled before looking back up at his friends. "Remember that jinx we put on Dearborn? A few months into fifth year, remember? He called me a dirty half blood."

Sirius and James laughed aloud and high fived one another. "John old mate, you're my hero." James said grinning.

Harry and Ron looked to one another clueless as to what was going on, so Hermione decided to fill them in. "It'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

Ron and Harry gaped at one another with disbelieving looks. "Hermione, you're getting more dangerous by the second hanging out with this lot." Ron said motioning to the four seventh years.

"We're a good influence." James muttered. "Now c'mon, I think Pete's gonna explode if he doesn't get some food in him soon."

Remus looked confused. "Why would he explode?"

"Or implode." He said as they walked out of the portrait hole. "Whichever, no matter what though, it would be nasty."

"Do you think this has been put up in all the Houses?" Hermione asked looked to the boys around her.

They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Not a clue, I hope not." Harry said.

When they all walked in the Great Hall it was like a wave of anger hit them. Apparently the sign wasn't just in Gryffindor House. The six headed to their seats when they were bombarded by worried Gryffindors, Neville, Dean, Fred, George, and Ginny.

Harry was hit with all the questions, the rest of the group seemed almost ignored, and for that they were thankful.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course." Harry said in a quiet voice to the people around him.

"Knew you'd say that." George said holding his head high and proudly.

"Prefects as well?" Fred glared at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said and sat down.

"If you don't mind," James said as he walked over to another more empty spot of the Gryffindor table. "We have some... private business to discuss." He said with a smile and whisked his friends away.

"Okay, so this went down the toilet and back up again." Sirius said after they all sat down.

James rolled his eyes and smacked Sirius on the arm. "Bugger that, Orion," he had to stop himself from saying Sirius. "We're the bloody Marauder's, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers, we're legend, I think we can handle this."

"Of course we can." Peter said with a smirk. "We just have to figure out how trouble making will benefit here."

"Trouble making always benefits, have you learned nothing?" Remus said smoothly and quietly from across for him, his head leaning heavily on his hand which was propped up on the table by his elbow.

"So wait," said a voice from above them. "Marauders?"

They looked up to see none other then the twins, Fred and George Weasley grinning down manically at them.

"Mischief making?" Fred asked.

"Now I'm no genius." George started.

"Got that right," said his brother.

"Hehe, burn." Sirius giggled.

"But you just quoted the dear Marauder's Map, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers Proudly Present the Marauder's Map. We've held that map for years – "

"And then we passed it to Harry in his third year. We've never told a soul about the map. Let alone four strange exchange students that randomly arrive after the year has already started."

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

James looked around and then stood up, he motioned for the rest of the Marauder's to follow his lead. He glared at the twins for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "So, we got fans have we?"

"I knew it!" Fred said and looked to his brother.

"No I told you!"

"I'm sorry, but as I recall I told you."

"Boys." Sirius said and looked between the two. "If you would follow us please."

Sirius led the way for the other three Marauders and the twins out of the Great Hall and down a couple other hallways. "This isn't something that has to be spread throughout the entire school you know." He said as they walked around a few hallways. "So, I think I know just the place to talk about this."

"Aside from Dumbledore's office." Remus said quickly.

"Of course." He nodded his head and stopped in front of a wall. Before their eyes a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow," the twins said in unison.

"Oh we know it." James said and pushed past Sirius to walk into the room.

It was like a Common Room, there was a fire on one of the walls, two couches with a table in the middle and a chess set sat on top of it. It was a very nice room, for appearing out of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Fred asked examining it.

"Room of Requirement." Remus filled in. "Used to be a Common Room for all the Houses, but there were too many fights between the students. Gryffindor and Slytherin to be blunt, so it was closed; only few know about it." Remus smirked at the boys.

"Aside from our walking talking _Hogwarts, A History._" Sirius said shooting a glare at Remus. "We have some fans do we not?"

"I knew something was odd about you!" Fred exclaimed. "You looked to much like... Oh my God... you are..."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sirius said standing up on the couch with his arms spread out. "At your humble service."

"James Harry Potter." The stag animagus said putting his foot up on the table with his arms spread out as well. "The proud father of one Harry James Potter."

"Remus John Lupin." The third Marauder said sitting on the couch on his knees and spreading his arms out as well. "Brains of the operation and apparently future ex-professor."

"Peter Pettigrew." The final one said sitting on the far arm of the couch with his arms out, the opposite side Remus was on with Sirius in the middle. "Your wish is my command."

The twins stared at this sight for some time before moving over and sitting on the couch opposite the one the Marauders were posing on. "This. Is. Incredible!" George yelled. "I can't believe we're meeting you! You're our idols!"

"Professor Lupin? Really? George, we were taught by a Marauder and we didn't even know it!"

"Sirius Black? We never knew! No wonder you never fell for our pranks, either of you for that matter!"

"Well chances are we've played them ourselves." Sirius answered as the four finally moved out of their positions on the couch and sat down regularly.

"How did you get here?" Fred asked. "I mean, if you're Harry dad obviously you're not in the right time... especially seeing as you're in our year and you did all those pranks before us and we have the map you made, obviously not first year..." He began rambling on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude take a chill pill, too much talking for my taste." Sirius said. "We time traveled," he said as if it were very common. "From our time, in 1978, our seventh year."

George looked amazing. "How did you manage that?"

"It was actually Padfoot's fault." Remus said and the twins seemed to itch with delight from hearing the nickname.

"Not my fault." Sirius protested.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Well," James started. "We were trying to come up with a potion that would teleport us within the castle without apparating. We decided Sirius would be the lead on this one seeing as he's the potions genius of the group, but he messed up."

"Did not mess up." Sirius mumbled with his arms crossed.

"And when we tried it, it was supposed to take us to the Quidditch Pitch." Remus continued. "But instead we ended up here, and might I say, our future blows."

"It really does." Peter said shifting his position on the couch. "I mean half of us die at a young and cruel age, one gets thrown in Azkaban to rot away to nothing for a crime he didn't commit, and the other lives an exile life of loneliness and solitude."

The three remaining Marauder's stared at him blankly until Sirius spoke up. "Thank you, Wormtail, for bringing that one back into the light for us all to worry over, really mate, thanks."

He shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered.

"This is the single greatest moment of my life." Fred said staring at the Marauder's in awe. "We're still trying to beat your detention record, we're not even close to it."

Sirius beamed. "Well I must say, we did get a fair amount."

"Fair?" Remus exclaimed. "You were in there every day of the week The only time you avoided detention was around the full moo- " He cut himself off and quickly looked over to the twins. "Being as... well, you know who I am in the future right?" He asked stumbling over his words.

"Yea... shame too, you were a great professor." George said.

"And all because of the stupid little fact you're a werewolf." Fred continued.

"Kinda cool if you ask me."

"Hey, wait... Moony, I get it."

"And Padfoot is you Sirius, you're an animagus, a big black dog, we've seen you, or not you but future you." George said scratching the back of his head.

"And you two would be Prongs and Wormtail, Peter you must be Wormtail." Fred pointed to the remaining two Marauders.

"Well, duh, genius Sirius did call Peter Wormtail." George rolled his eyes at his brother before hitting him on the arm. "So, are you both animagi too? That would explain a lot."

"We are." James answered. "I'm a stag, hence Prongs, Wormtail here is a rat."

"How come you didn't become an animagus?" Fred asked Remus.

Remus smirked. "No need, I'm already a werewolf, and my infliction is the only reason they are animagi. They did it for me, so they could stay with me on the full moon, ya know." He finished with a grin at the memory.

"So that's why?" George asked. "That's so awesome."

"I knew the Marauder's were noble, no matter what mum says about them." Fred said looking to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Wait, mum? Who's your mum?" James asked.

"Molly Weasley... or you probably didn't know her as Weasley then..."

"Yes we do." James answered. "Married Arthur almost right out of school, maybe three... about four... almost four years ago? Yeah that's about right. Molly and Arthur graduated in our second year, one child and one on the way as of right now."

"Potter family and the Weasley family, two of the few pure bloods who abandoned proper pure blood culture," Sirius said. "Because of this, they keep in touch."

"Molly is going to blow her top when she finds out who we are." Remus said with a grin. He then decided to explain to the twins a little further. "We weren't really known well as the Marauder's until our second and third year. First year was a bit dull, not many good pranks, just small ones."

Sirius put his hand on Remus's head and messed up his hair. "Our pranks were always good, just during that time we were trying to figure out why our best mate disappeared every month."

"Wasn't any of your business." Remus glared as he ran his hand through his hair to fix it.

"I still can't believe we've known who two of the Marauder's were for years –" George started.

"-and only now we're finding out-" Fred continued.

"-who you are!" George finished.

"And not the future Marauder's."

"The real Marauder's where you were all together."

"Of course you still are the real Marauder's."

"You're just in the school Marauder's."

"At the prime of your rule too."

"Seventh year."

"Same year as us."

They continued to babble on about how amazing it was to meet the Marauder's. While this was going on the four friends sat by and watched this display with confusion.

"Does anyone understand what's happening?" Peter asked.

"No idea..." James drawled out.

Remus looked down at his watch. "Oi, look it, we missed breakfast, class should start soon."

"Come on you two." Sirius said walking over and guiding the twins out. "Time to go our separate ways, for now at least, later we'll tell you some of the Golden Marauder Moments." He smirked at them.

The twins started talking all over again, overlapping one another, interrupting each other, and finishing one another sentences.

"This is so great." James said to Sirius as they walked onto their class. "They bloody idolize us! I knew we left our mark."

"And to think." He murmured back. "Our school year isn't even over yet."


	9. Room Of Requirment

Quidditch!

"Sirius, where're we going?" Remus asked as he followed Sirius through the halls and in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. The two were the only ones who could go, James and Peter were stuck with their Astronomy teacher for extra credit. James didn't need it, he was the one who put together the moon patterns to figure out Remus's secret, but he knew Peter needed help.

"Common room." Sirius answered.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well obviously, but why? I have work to do in the library. Unlike you, who miraculously gets all your work done without picking up a quill."

"I do my homework in class." Sirius said and dragged him into the common room.

"Of course you do, in between pranking and writing notes to chicks... and James."

It was late, real late, not many people were still up (except for their friends and their Astronomy teacher). But in the common room sat three familiar Gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat right in front of the fire staring ahead and talking.

Then a fourth familiar voice rose up in the group. "Me? Certainly not! I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Harry asked and the two Marauder's exchanged looks.

"Of course I do! Do you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"You most certainly are not." Sirius said making himself and Remus's presence known in the room. "Might want to keep a better eye out," he continued as they walked forward. "Could've been anyone who waltzed in and over heard your little conversation, but with Moony here, we got you covered."

"Well, yeah." Harry said thinking about what he had seen the Marauder's do to Umbridge in the time they were attending school in this time. "That's true, but last term you told me to be careful and to not take risks."

Sirius looked in the fire and saw his older self staring back at them. Black sighed and answered Harry impatiently. "Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry! This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked.

Harry grunted. "Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!"

"Besides," Remus said with a small smirk on his pale face. "You've got the Marauder's on your side this year. No way will you get caught for anything with us around."

"And plus," Sirius said shrugging adding to Remus. "I figure it's better to get expelled and be able to defend yourself from all the nasties, then to stay in school without a clue and eventually die."

Black smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth. So, how are you all getting organized? Where do think you'll be meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go..."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Black suggested.

Remus groaned and leaned back where he sat on the floor against the front of a chair. "I don't like that place."

Black gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, mate, forgot you were over there. The Lupin I'm used to is in the kitchen reading the paper at the moment."

"But that's an idea! Sorry, Remus, really, but it makes sense." Ron said turning to face Remus who was holding his stomach like he was going to be sick.

Hermione made a face at the idea and started to protest, which made Remus happy of the chance he wouldn't have to go back more then he already had to. "Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school, and all of you could transform into animals, and I suppose all of you could have squeezed under one invisibility cloak if you wanted to. But there are thirty two of us and none of us is an Animagus –" Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "Or three are, but that's not nearly enough. But the point is an invisibility cloak is to small we would need an invisibility marquee –"

"Fair point." Black said sounding a little tired of the long rant.

"What about the space behind the big mirror on the fourth floor?" Remus asked a little timidly. "Back in our time there was plenty of room back there to do all sorts of things."

"I remember that place." Black said with a big smile. "Yeah, I'm sure there's room to practice jinxes and spells..."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked." Harry said shaking his head, "Caved in or something."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "That place was great! We brew a lot of our more secretive potions back there." He folded his arms and pouted. "The future blows."

"Oh..." Black frowned. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to –"

He broke off and looked tense and a little frightened. Sharply he turned his head to the side as if he could see something in the bricks of the fireplace.

"Why did he – " Harry started but was cut of by Hermione gasping loudly and in fear putting her hands up to her mouth while jumping to her feet.

A stubby hand reached from out of the fire and groped around. The fingers were short and covered with three old fashioned rings. There was no doubt amongst the group on exactly whose hand this was.

The five of them jumped up and ran to their respective dormitories. Hermione ran to her own dorm, she would talk to them later, when her heart stopped beating out of her chest. The boys ran up their stairs and Harry stopped and turned to see if she was still there only to feel a slightly bony hand grab his arm.

"C'mon, Harry!" Remus cried in a hushed voice and pulled him along.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was later the next day, the trio had talked over what had happened and the whole meeting without the Marauders. They couldn't get into a private enough area. The four Marauders were talking about it as well, not not as much as they were playing jokes and playing exploding snap. But now there was a break after class and Remus was sifting through the students and looking for his friends.

"QUIDDITCH!"

Remus saw Harry, Ron and Hermione look up startled, they were on their break right after their charms lesson along with everyone else. Angelina was walking away from a seventh year boy who looked remarkably like Harry, but was really James "Prongs" Potter. She knew none of them were on the team, but several times he and his friends had showed up for practice and gave them a few pointers.

She was now walking over to them with a large smile on her face. "I've got permission, to re-form the Quidditch team!" She cried happily

Ron and Harry both broke out in grins and smiled. "Excellent!" They yelled.

Remus watched all this; he was heading over to his friends now. He was grinning from ear to ear, happy that Angelina had been able to get the team back together, not only because he enjoyed watching but when there was no practice he would go out with his friends and play a game or help Ron out with his Keeper abilities. He was coming along, defiantly not ready for the pro's but coming along.

"Hello my dear Messer's Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs." He said when he got in earshot of them. he could have said hi several seconds earlier, but with his hearing it was always hard to tell if they could hear you when you heard them.

"Messer Moony!" James cried out. "Did you hear the good news? Quidditch is back!"

"I heard," Remus answered. "I suspect you'll be out there the second this rain clears up?"

"I'd be out there now but teachers are positioned at every bloody exit. They really don't want anyone outside in this weather." James said putting his hands on his hips and looking out at the pouring rain.

"Oh... bummer, but Quidditch in the rain is so fun." Sirius protested.

James looked over at him and shook his head. "Maybe for you, but _we_ have to smell the wet dog all night in the dorm."

One of the horrid things about being a werewolf, other then the unbearable pain once a month, was the ability to overhear people whether you wanted to or not. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were still in his earshot even if he was out of theirs.

"Sirius agrees with us so you don't think we should do it anymore?" This was defiantly Harry speaking. But what were they talking about...? It couldn't be the defense group.

"Do you honestly trust his judgment?" A girl, Hermione no doubt, asked them.

"Oi, Rem, quit listening and lift your bag." James said snapping Remus out of it. He lifted his bag up just in time as Peeves went by with a peashooter hitting everything uncovered.

"Who you got on the ol' Moony Radar?" Sirius asked, but Remus wasn't paying attention to him.

During this he missed part of the conversation, he picked up once again while Hermione was speaking again. "- Reckless... since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's... kind of... living through us? Especially since his younger self is here, reminding him of what he used to be able to do."

"What do you mean, 'living through us'?" Harry asked angrily. Remus grinned, it seemed that Harry was defiantly on Sirius's side, and now that he thought about it, why wouldn't he be?

"I mean... well, I think he'd love to be forming secret defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry... I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is... so I think he's keen to kind of... egg us on." She finished nervously, not that she started out purely confident.

Remus grimaced, he had known Sirius for seven years now, if he was wanted by the Ministry or not he would be doing this. He was always up for doing things in secret, he always said it's not fun it you can tell every soul on the planet about it.

"Sirius is right," Ron said making Remus smile. "You _do _sound like my mother."

Remus laughed as the bell rang and his three friends stared at him with quizzical looks. "Well?" Peter asked. "What'd you hear?"

"Hear?" Remus asked.

"C'mon, man, we know that face you make." James said rolling his eyes. "I think we've known about your furry little problem long enough to know what you look like when your listening. So tell us, what exactly did you overhear?"

"Oh it's nothing," Remus said making them all look at him doubtfully. "Just something funny, a prank we pulled... they're trying to figure out who it was."

"You never were a good liar, Moony." Sirius said as they began walking back to class

"So spill, what was it really?" Peter said right before they had to split off to their separate directions.

Remus sighed and started backing up in the direction of his class while running a nervous hand through his hair. "It was nothing really... I – I'll tell you guys later." He stuttered and then briskly walked off to class.

"You don't suppose he has another furry little problem?" James asked, for this was similar to how he acted when he was still hiding his secret from them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus wandered down the stairs late at night, it was past twelve. He couldn't sleep, he didn't know why, maybe everything he discovered over the past time he had been here was just a little unsettling still. He didn't know how his friends were handling it so well; they seemed to be able to sleep soundlessly. Remus couldn't help but envy them for that.

When he reached the common room with his thick book he was surprised to see he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. His first impulse was to call this boy James, or Prongs, but before he could he knew it wasn't his friend. James was asleep in the dorm, he was there when he left and James wasn't a light sleeper. So, there was only one other explanation to whom this could be.

"Harry?" Remus asked making the messy black haired teenager look up surprised. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just reading..." Harry said motioning to the book in his hands.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And thinking?"

Harry shrugged every so slightly. "Maybe." He looked up at his seventeen year old ex-professor as he walked over and sat down next to him. "You know, you and your present day self are a lot alike."

Remus nodded. "Well we are the same person."

"No, it's just people always say that people change the older they get and the more they go through, but you've been through hell and back, but you're the same, well except your cheesy 70's slang isgone andmaybe you're a little bit more rule abiding." He finished with a smirk.

Remus laughed and shifted his position. "We'll just have to fix that, the slang included." He grinned. "So, what say you? Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing just something Hermione said earlier, and just all this stuff with Voldemort..."

"You mean how Hermione thinks Sirius is living through you lot because he's stuck in his house and how you're feeling what Voldemort feels?" Remus asked with a small knowing smirk on his face.

"How did you – "

"Dude, I'm a werewolf, there isn't a thing in this castle that's a secret from me."

"Well?" Harry asked. "What d you think?"

He let out a large breath and thought for a moment before saying what he felt. "I - I don't believe Hermione's right about Sirius, maybe on some level, but Sirius would have done this or is doing it..." He stumbled over his words and glanced up at Harry to see if what he was saying was what he wanted to hear. After seeing no angry face on Harry he continued. "His younger self would have done it regardless if he had anything against the ministry. That's just the way he is, he's crazy, man, he's a rebel, been one since I met him and from what I've seen present day Sirius is the same."

Harry smiled, he was glad Remus agreed with him about Sirius. But then again, this was one of Sirius's best friends. Of course he would agree and defend his friend. "What about... Voldemort?"

Remus shrugged. "Don't think you're crazy if that's the right answer. I don't understand the whole story with you, James and Lily, obviously we didn't get there yet." He lowered his head again. "But I don't think your lying, you have no reason too, it benefits you not, only for attention and I don't think you want attention."

"You're one of few who think that." Harry sighed.

He smiled. "Trust me on this one Harry, I know when someone wants attention and when they don't. Half my life I've tried to stay out of the limelight, but being friends with those morons it gets hard, I've given up now."

Harry smiled and laughed. "It's really good to meet him... I don't think I really remember him or mum at all." Harry said staring into the hot coals of the fire. "Say, my dad and mum, are they together now?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Only been dating a few months and Lily wasn't too thrilled in the beginning, but now they're inseparable, man, they're really going around."

His brow knitted together in a frown. "Why wasn't she thrilled, she agreed to date him, right?"

"Not really no, you see it was Andy who placed a bet with Lily. See there was this race every year at midnight. Your father, along with me, Sirius, Andy and Heather were competing. You see Andy made a bet with your mother that James would win, and if he did Lily would have to date him. Well James being the master of the broom he is won, and Lily was forced on a date with him. Lily insists Andy cheated though."

"Did she?" Harry asked with a small grin at the story.

Remus scoffed. "Of course she did, Andy's a cheating little rat of a girl. But I can't say Pads, Heather and I were completely innocent. We may have helped her out a bit, bumped off a few who got to close to our dear Prongs."

Harry laughed and then covered his mouth in case he got too loud.

Remus sniffed the air discreetly, but Harry noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Something's coming." Remus said and looked around. "But I can't see it."

"What is it?"

"I dunno."

"Harry Potter Sir!"

"AH!" Both boys jumped and almost fell off the comfy couch they were sitting on. "Who is it!" Harry asked as he gained his composure.

"Dobby had your owl, Sir."

Harry looked around and sure enough there was the tiny house elf clad in many scarves and hats carrying Hedwig. "Dobby has volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl! Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all better now, Sir!" He squeaked as he walked over to the pair.

"Thanks Dobby," he said and took the owl away from him and began petting her. "This is Remus by the way, Remus Lupin. Or sorry, John rather, call him John if other students are around, would you?"

"Hello, Dobby." Remus smiled. "He's right, name's Remus, but if you're in any sort of company, call me John Lupin." He said.

"Dobby remembers a Remus Lupin, Sir, he taught here two years ago." Dobby said with a confused look. "But a Professor he was, Dobby remembers, he was nice when he came down and visited the kitchens."

Remus smirked. "Can you keep a secret?" Dobby nodded vigorously. "Well I am him, I think some of the house elves have figured it out already. We certainly visited the kitchens enough in our time to know all the house elves by name. But we time traveled, I am that Professor who taught here two years ago, but his seventeen year old self."

"Dobby thoughts he heard some of the house elves talking about this, Sir." He said thoughtfully.

"How are the other house elves?" Harry asked. "It seems like you're taking all the clothes."

"I am not, Sir, Dobby takes some for Winky as well."

"How is Winky?" Harry asked.

His ears dropped and his large eyes went down cast. "Winky is not doing wells, Sir, Winky drinks lots now. She still does not care for clothes, Harry Potter..." Dobby continued on and told the boys about the house elves finding Hermione's clothes to be insulting and that Dobby does all the Gryffindor Tower cleaning on his own and how he does not mind.

"Maybe we should tell her to stop." Remus said and looked from Dobby up to Harry.

"Oh no," Harry said and held his hands up. "We tried, she insists the house elves are mistreated and forced into slavery. Just leave it be, trust me on that."

"What is Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, Sirs, doing up this late anyway? Dobby has heard noises from both as they sleep. Was Harry Potter or Remus Lupin having bad dreams?"

The boys shrugged. "I've had worse." Harry said and Remus full heartedly agreed.

"Dobby wishes there was something he could do to help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter has made Dobby's life much easier since he was freed."

Harry smiled slightly, remembering what he really needed help with. "There is something, both of you could help me with actually I need a place where I can fit thirty two people and practice Defense Against the Dark Arts." He explained more to Dobby then to Remus. "And it has to be secret, a place not found by teachers, especially Umbridge." He spat the name.

Dobby thought for a moment and shook his head sadly. "Dobby does not know of a place, Sir."

Harry sighed and was about to thank him for trying but Remus burst out.

"Wait! I got it! The Room of Requirement!" He said remember his conversation with the twins.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sir! This is perfect! The Room of Requirement, Harry Potter Sir, used to be known as the Come and Go Room." Dobby exclaimed his ears perked up and a big smile on his face. "It is a room, Sir, a room of which only a person can enter when they really need it." He said his excitement becoming very serious. "Sometimes it is there, sometimes it is not, it is always equipped for the seekers needs." Dobby's ears then dropped again and explained that he helped Winky there when she got to drunk and he was able to help her. And then he explained how Filch used it when he ran out of cleaning supplies.

"Or!" Harry yelled with a smile. "If you really need a bathroom! Will it fill itself with chamber pots?"

"You'd have to ask Sirius, he's the one who tried it." Remus said laughing. "We always used it, for a lavatory or if we needed to get away from a Professor, or from Filch. Or when working on our secret Animagus project." He smiled at the memory

"How many people know about it?" Harry asked getting very enthusiastic about the topic.

"Very few, Sir." Dobby answered. "Most stumbles across it when they needs it, Sir, but often never finds it again. They do not know it is always there waiting to be of service, Sir."

"It sounds perfect." Harry said.

"It is." Remus said. "I'll show it to you later when the rest of the Marauder's wake up. We can all do it together."

"Thanks." Harry said and yawned.

"Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, Sirs, should go to bed. It is getting late and Dobby believes both of you have classes."

Remus nodded and rubbed his eyes. "We do, we should probably head up, c'mon Harry. Nice meeting you, Dobby."

"It was very nice to meet you to Remus Lupin Sir, again that is." Dobby said with a smile and headed out fo the common room. "Good nights, Sirs!"

"G'night Dobby." The boys chorused and went up to the boys dormitories.

* * *

AN: (we're at the end of the chapter today!) Woooo... long chapter, and I think I did a damn good job. Now, I explained this to someone else I know that but I don't know if I said it in a chapter or not so here it is. Remus and Sirius will be the main Marauder's. I'm not going to ignore James or Peter (obviously not James) but Sirius and Remus, since their future selves are here too, are more main characters along with Harry of course.

I hope I made you all happy with this chapter. So bye! I'll update as quick as I can!


	10. The DA

The D.A.

It was lunch, everyone's favorite time of day. It was a good break for those who had classes outside. It was miserable out, the rain and hail fell down on the roof of the castle like hammers on wood. Quidditch was canceled, this wasn't surprising though, the wind and rain was terrible, there was no way you could get anything done in this weather.

"We've found somewhere to do our first Defense meeting. Tonight eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

"Oh yes, of course." Hermione said a little taken back. She watched as Harry dug into his food. Biting her lip she continued to watch, it wasn't long before he noticed this and looked up.

"What?" He asked thickly.

"Well, it's just that Dobby isn't a reliable source. His plans, they aren't always safe. I mean, you remember when you lost all the bones in your arm second year."

"Technically, Dobby did not do that, Lockhart did." Ron said in between bites.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at Hermione. "This plan isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's. R... _John _was actually the one who came up with it. He showed it to me before breakfast this morning along with James, Orion and Peter. Besides, Dumbledore has also mentioned it to me, last year during the Yule Ball."

Her eyes widened. "Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing." He shrugged.

"Oh well, if they told you about it and Dumbledore did as well then that's alright."

Harry inwardly scoffed at this, she accepted Dumbledore and the marauders opinions but not Dobby's. It made it worse that she was the one 'fighting' for the rights of House Elves. Even though they didn't need any rights, nor did they want any rights.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had walked into the Room of Requirement later into the night. To get ready for their Defense meeting and the trio was amazing at everything they saw. Hermione particularly for the shelves of books that covered the one wall, she began reading off all the names in shock. "Harry this is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "There's everything in here!"

"And look," said Remus as he popped our from behind a shelf on the other side. "_Jinxes for the Jinxed_." He said handing Hermione a book he had previously pulled out.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh we're all here." He said motioning, the remaining three Marauders came out from behind various things. Apparently there were many places to go in this room.

"Hi!" Sirius said as he jumped out. "Marvelous place, eh? Figured we could come a tad early, find out exactly how this place would look. Not to shabby, am I right?" He grinned at them and plopped down on some of the cushions.

"It is quite nice." James said walking around with his arms crossed and looking at all the accessories in the room. "What do'ya think of all this? Was it what you expected?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah, and more." Harry murmured. "How did you find this place?" he asked his father.

James grinned. "I'm not sure I should tell you that, I don't want my son knowing of all the trouble I've gotten myself into." He smiled when he said son, if Harry couldn't have father son time as he grew up, the least he could do was give him some now.

"Prongs." Sirius said from the cushions. "If he knows me and Remy, then I'm pretty sure he knows all about the trouble we've gotten into."

James smiled and looked at Harry. "I just want you to know, I wasn't a total trouble maker."

"Yes you were." Peter said with a grin.

James shrugged. "In your opinions perhaps, but you want to know how we found it?" He asked walking over to Harry and putting his arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

Harry nodded enthusiastically like a child.

"Okay, it was like third year, right after the full moon; we had just come back in the morning from being with Remus. It was quite early we... or..." He looked over to Remus to be sure he wouldn't mind him speaking of the subject further. Remus nodded and waved his hand to let him go on. "Okay, well, we just came back form being with Moony, see, we were with him, we left into the hallway while he transformed back to human."

"Never did like to see that." Sirius said and shook his head.

"Never did like to do it." Remus mumbled.

"Then we would come back, help him out, he was usually passed out." James explained and Harry saw in the corner of his eye Remus smile.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said as though it were obvious. "Since third year actually. We were usually up late or up early working on the Animagus potion anyway, so we always came in. Sorry, I know you didn't like us seeing, but you were always in such... you were just so bad. We had to help ya, man."

"Besides," Peter began. "Who do you think cleaned you up and put that blanket on you? Garden Gnomes?"

Remus shrugged, a smile still gracing his features. "I dunno, I almost never woke up in the shack and when I did I thought it was just Madam Pomfery."

There was a small squeak in the corner. They all turned to see Hermione smiling and her hand was over her heart. "That... is so sweet." She said.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked.

"But it is! It's so sweet! I mean I knew you were all good friends and I've talked to Remus and Sirius from this time period but that is so... darling!" She exclaimed.

"Darling?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a fitting word." She protested.

"Anyway..." James said with a raised eyebrow at her. "Back to the main topic of this conversation, we were coming back from giving ol' Moony a hand and Filch was nearby, now at this time we had not yet constructed the Marauder's Map and we didn't have Remus's little blood hound nose, nor could Padfoot transform yet. But we heard him coming around the corner, he was mumbling something about punishments and whatnot. So we ran."

"Fast." Sirius added. "Someone forgot his invisibility cloak in the shack."

"Lucky Madam Pomfery didn't see it." Peter said.

"I wasn't the one watching it." James said shooting a look toward Sirius for interrupting him and blaming it on him.

"But it is your cloak." The dog Animagus protested.

"Still not the one watching it." He said under his breath before continuing. "But aside from that, we ran, Filch must have heard us because we could hear him hobbling behind us, we were having fun until Ms. Norris joined the chase. Then we got scared, past this little spot enough times and poof there was a door. The perfect hiding place."

"Next day they rushed up to the hospital wing to tell me all about it." Remus smirked. "Snuck me out before Madam Pomfery said I could leave and bought me to it. Took us a good couple hours of walking past it and a detention for missing class to figure it out but we got it."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't have given us detention though, you looked like death, we were just taking you to the hospital wing."

James sighed and rubbed his head. "Sirius, mate, every professor in this school knows of his furry little problem. They knew he should have already been there and we were not taking him there!"

"None the less..." He trailed off as there was a knock at the door.

Harry walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean.

"Whoa." Dean said looking around. "What is this place?"

Harry proceeded in explaining the Room of Requirement, however by the time he finished more people had come and he had to start over again. Soon eight o'clock had rolled around and he had explained the room one dozen times, but the good news one every cushion was being sat on. The clock struck eight sharp and Harry then moved over to the door and locked it.

"If you're late you're screwed I guess." Sirius said watching him do this.

"Can't take any chances, Orion." Hermione said looking over to him as she marked a page in the book Remus had given her earlier.

"Well," Harry began as everyone became quiet and waited for him to speak. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've – er – obviously found it okay – " he stumbled over his words.

"It's fantastic!" Cho Chang exclaimed and everyone voiced their options on the room, all of them were good.

Harry then began explaining things to everyone, about the room, about the dark detectors. He was about to continue on but then Hermione raised her hand as if she were in class. "What, Hermione?" he asked tiredly.

"I think we should elect a leader." She said quickly and surely.

"It's Harry." Cho said as if it were already obvious.

"Yes, but I think we should vote on it properly." Hermione said to her. "It makes it formal and gives him authority, everyone who thinks Harry should be our leader, raise your hand."

Everyone's hand immediately went up.

"Oh... um... well I'm only fifth year... I think maybe James... or... or Orion... or John... ma – " he said shuddering, feeling uncomfortable with everyone electing him to be their leader.

"Harry, don't be a prick!" Sirius said without missing a beat, his hand along with the rest of the Marauder's was raised. "It's you."

"Er – okay, thanks... _what,_ Hermione?" He asked.

"I also think we should have a name." She said brightly with her hand in the air. "I think it would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know what that means." Sirius voiced.

"No one expects you to." Remus said and patted his back.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred asked with a big smile.

"I like that one." Sirius put in, although everyone ignored him.

Hermione gave Fred a look of confusion. "I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everybody what we're up to so we could refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho piped up. "The D.A. for short so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

Ginny smiled and spoke up. "Yeah, D.A. is good, only, let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"I like that more then the Moron Ministry." Sirius quipped.

Everyone laughed and there was a good amount of approval.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked with a smile, already knowing the answer to this. "That's a majority!" Although that was a bit of an understatement, "motion passed!"

Hermione got the paper which they all signed and wrote in large letters at the top 'DUMBLEDORES ARMY'.

Harry looked at the paper and nodded in approval. He then, decided it was time to get started, when everyone was quiet he voiced that they should do _Expelliarmus, _the Disarming Charm. One student decided to argue that it was a stupid charm, the Marauder's were ready to kick him in the face. However Harry held his own and mentioned how it saved his life when he versed Voldemort last June.

Afterward the group split up into pairs and started working on the charm. The four Marauder's split up and went with some inexperienced students. They were all already well known to this charm and did it fairly well.

Some of the students who were having trouble with the spell exclaimed and yelled in joy when they finally did achieve it. A prime example was Neville, he had successfully knocked Remus's wand out of his hand. Although, Harry had a feeling Remus was having a lose hold on purpose, for Neville's sake.

The rest of the meeting went along good, many wands were thrown but many were held onto. There was room for improvement, but not everyone was horrible. Harry had wandered by Neville a few times, he noticed Remus gradually getting a better hold on his wand to make it harder for the fifth year. Harry grinned, even now you could tell that Remus would make a good professor one day.

"You're just like your uncle." Neville said to Remus with a grin.

"What?" Remus asked, forgetting for a moment that he had said that Remus Lupin was his uncle and that he was really John Lupin.

"Your uncle, Professor Lupin?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right!" Remus cried. "Right!"

"He was the best teacher we've ever had, you know he really taught me things. I guess you could say it's hard to do that, more into Herbology myself. I don't think I've ever thanked him properly before he resigned, could you tell him for me? He had confidence in me, I think he really did."

Remus smiled and nodded. "I think he knows, Neville."

All too soon the time came to end. Harry blew his whistle and stopped the meeting. He suggested that they should meet the same time next week, but the boy, Dean, protested and said they should have it sooner. They agreed on next Wednesday night, Harry proceeded them take out the Marauder's Map and look at it to see what teachers were nearby.

"Okay, better leave now, only one professor on this floor and they're pretty far away."

The students then left until there was no one left in the room except for Hermione, Harry, Ron and the Marauders.

"Gonna come, Jamie?" Sirius asked using the nickname James hated and looking over to the stag Animagus who seemed to be hanging back.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I have to talk to Harry."

"Okay, Prongs, just hurry up," Remus stated. "You don't have the cloak, map, me, or Sirius, you'll be in trouble if you come across a professor."

"I have a map." Harry said.

"Besides," James said. "I've been doing pranks without that stuff for years. I think I'm good." He waited until the six of the Gryffindors to leave before turning to Harry.

"What is it?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry, I saw how you handled yourself today and taught those kids. And I know I'm not your father... yet that is, I mean I will be, but me and Lily we've only been dating a few months, and I'm not nearly at a proper age to be a father, nor am I even close to being ready. But I guess I'm still your father – "

"Dad." Harry said making James stop stuttering and look at the eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. "Just tell me."

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that I know I didn't like raise you, I'm sorry I never got the chance." Talking about his death made him uncomfortable, he had suppressed it for so long and finally saying it... well... he felt like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." Harry said looking down and then back up at his father.

"Yeah, well, just want you to know, I'm proud to be your father, even if I didn't raise you, I'm proud of who you turned out to be."

Harry smiled, but James never gave him the chance to respond he patted his shoulder a couple times and left the room where the awkward silence lay.

Harry looked down and kicked at a cushion a couple times with his foot. He had wanted this moment to happen his entire life, he had waited for it even though he knew it could never happen. But now it finally did, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**AN:** Here it is finally, I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm late, but like I've said... my life... meh. But I hoped you guys liked it. It wasn't had to write, I got on a roll and typed this out in like 3 days. It sounds like a long time for non-stop writing, but add school, drama practice and life in there and its hard... not to mention sleep! Well guys thanks for the reviews and all the inspiration, click that button in the corner again and I'll update again. Yeah that's right, you don't review I don't write. Scary stuff. 


	11. Visitor

AN: Well I wanted to have this out by new years, but unfortunately no, everything I wrote was crap and I started to revise and then I just changed the whole idea. Which shortened the chapter, but it came out better. Thanks for your reviews guys! Keep it up and more chapters are in your future, that's right. I'm into Divination now... heh, yeah right. I'm a defense girl myself. But enough about me! On with the chapter! And happy new year!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Visitor

Outside in the quart yard the Marauders were with the other two infamous pranksters in the school. Fred and George Weasley. The twins had conjured up one of their brilliant little tricks and it was a fireworks ball of sorts but you played with it like a hacky sack, bouncing it between you and your friend's wands.

The six of them had built up quite a crowd as they played this game. The other students laughed and put in orders to buy these little toys from the twins, the two had promised to give some of the profit to the Marauder's for their help. They had been advertising many of the Weasley products by using them against Umbridge, Filch... and Umbridge. Sirius was especially happy with these trinkets; he would tell the twins how much he could have used some of this stuff back in their time.

Fred and George were still amazed that they were meeting and pranking with their idols. Apparently they were also still in shock their future professor was such a trouble maker, yes he was still the Remus John Lupin we all know and love today, but as a teenager he had yet to experience the deaths of his friends and the exile he would face.

"Get it Orion!" James called out as he hit the sparkling firework particularly high.

Sirius reached up with his wand and jumped; being a beater he had good hand eye coordination. "I got it! Here Johnny Boy!"

Remus wasn't a stranger to hitting things on their mark either, so he hit it right on with a flick of his wand he sent it in a different direction. "Fred it's all you!" He cried out.

Fred and George tag teamed on this one to show off, Fred turned and hit it from behind and George tapped it up and the brother combined their wands and smacked it high in the air. "Yeah!" The two boys high fived as Sirius had to dive on the ground to hit the spark that now went flying to Peter. However, before it could reach the shorter boy it exploded in the air causing all the boys to duck where they stood and some of the students around them to cry out.

As thre smoke and small sparks cleared they looked up to see a short woman clad in pink standing in the yard with her short wand out. "That is not proper behavior in the school environment." She said with a smile that made you just want to punch her in the face to get rid of it. "Carry on back to your studies." She said despite the fact it was a free period for some.

As she turned her back and headed out of the yard Sirius raised his wand at her back and started running forward. James and Remus both grabbed his arms in time and Sirius ended up kicking in the air as he was held back. Fred and George made sure he couldn't fire his wand as well.

"I hate her." Sirius said when she was well out of ear shot and shook himself off his friends. "I hate her more then Snivellus."

"Which by the way, said if you call him that one more time he's going to give you detention for two months." Remus reminded helpfully.

"I don't care!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But," James began. "If you have to go to these detentions that would mean that you miss our monthly mischief making." James winked at Sirius, they knew their monthly mischief making meant hanging out with Remus on the full moon. "However if you skip the detention and come with us then you'll only get more and therefore will build up over time."

"I don't care about it anymore, man. I don't care about anything, that woman has got to go, she's getting on my last nerve." By now they were beginning to walk out of the yard and they were no longer surrounded by students.

"Well we can't exactly prank her out of the school." George said, the twins were following the Marauder's down the hall.

"No," Sirius answered. "But we can make her life a living hell."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Remus asked.

"Haven't we done it all?" Peter said.

"We've been playing every prank in the book on her." Remus said sighing.

"Oh by the way, speaking of you, Remus." Sirius began turning to him.

"John." The werewolf hissed at him.

"No, screw that, no ones around I'm calling you Remy, listen. When Umbridge finds out about your monthly secret 'cause I doubt Dumbledore has told her, she's likely to tell the ministry and you'll get kicked out of the school."

"He's right." Fred answered. "If she finds out... wow, I never really thought of that, sort of scary really, you could get –"

"Thrown in Azkaban." George finished for his brother. "And maybe get –"

"The Dememtor's Kiss."

"The Ministry isn't taking to kindly to –"

"Werewolves now days."

"Let's not think about that." James said putting his arm around the werewolf. "Look if she did find out then Dumbledore would fight for you to stay, I mean future Remus was a professor."

"But is he still here?" Remus asked. "No." He answered himself.

"Well he wasn't sacked," George said. "He resigned."

"He thought people would be angry." The twin continued.

"And people were angry."

"But Dumbledore could have fought –"

"To keep him here he was our best professor."

"You know, if he didn't resign he may even be our Defense professor today, not Toad Face. Shame really he did, would have loved for him to stay." Fred said looking at Remus.

"Well obviously I didn't because future isn't altered. If I did in fact stay then I would be here now and if I were here now as a professor then we would not be having this conversation we would still be playing that game in the yard. Or we might not even be doing that. There's no telling what one small change in history could do." Remus rambled on. "Time travel is a confusing matter."

His friends stared at him in confusion. "Hey," James said. "That sounds a bit like what I said in the beginning of all this."

"Then you understand where I'm coming from!" Remus cried out.

"Well it still would have been cool if you stayed." Fred shrugged.

The group walked through the nearly empty hallways in boredom. It seemed whenever they were ready to have fun Umbridge showed up and stopped it. She was a regular Dementor herself... only she wore pink and had kittens in her office. Soon Peter looked down at his watch out of curiosity and stopped. "Don't we have class?"

"Yeah, but not for a bit." Sirius answered.

"Uh, no." Peter said and Sirius looked down at his own watch.

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed. "We have class and its Umbridge's! It's gonna start any minute."

The group ran through the halls pushing people out the way and shouting to reach their class. If they were lucky Umbridge was to busy patrolling the halls for kids having fun and was late for her class as well. This has happened on a number of occasions. But it never mattered all they did was copy notes and read from that stupid book anyway.

They turned the final corner to the class and there was the door. Before entering they had Remus press his ear at the door and listen for anyone talking. Silence she had already started her 'lesson' they were reading. They always read, most of the kids didn't read though, they passed notes, did homework for other classes, made excuses to leave the room, in the Marauder's or Fred and Georges case though, they played jokes on Umbridge, constantly.

But as they were about to open the door and try to sneak into class it opened from the other side and there stood Umbridge in all her toad faced glory. The six boys stood to their full height, all taller then her, even Peter. But even though they were taller and stronger, she was Umbridge and what she said goes, even Dumbledore couldn't say anything against her, she had the ministry on her side. Even though to them the ministry was now a bunch of washed up, thick headed, gits.

"Detention." She said simply and walked back into her classroom without saying another word to them.

The all inwardly moaned and walked to some free seats in the back. They have all had detention with Umbridge, and detention with Umbridge left scars. Literally.

The dog Animagus grunted as he sat down and put his head on his hand in a pout. Sirius then grinned and took out his wand and as Umbridge moved to her desk to sit down with a small flick of his wand the chair was pulled out and she fell to the ground.

Outraged she hastily stood up and cried out through the giggles and snorts coming from the class. "Who did that?" She yelled. "WHO?"

The group of students in the back giggled and held their hands over their mouths. She whipped her wand and a large crack like lightening came from it along with a large spark of anger. This made many of the students stop laughing, save for six in the back. They continued despite the fact they tried to stop. She strode over to the group and glared at them trough furious eyes.

"All of you, see me after class. I've had enough of your troublesome ways, all of you will never see the inside of these walls again." She threatened and then walked back to her desk.

Five of them turned their heads and glared at Sirius who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "But hey," he said. "It was funny."

"We're going to be expelled." James said to him with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face despite the fact he was a bit annoyed with his best friend.

"I told you I don't care anymore." Sirius hissed back. "I don't care if I get expelled anything is better then being in this school with her."

"Hush!" Umbridge cried from the front of the class. "Get to your work now!"

"What work?" Peter moaned. "All we do is read."

It was another few minutes before the class was once again interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone looked up, wondering who would dare disturb her class, even though she disturbed just about every class she entered. She slowly stood and with a pleasant smile on her face said, "Come in."

The door opened and there stood a tall man, thin, shabby clothes and scars crossing his face. But he had bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Professor Lupin!" One of the students cried. "You're back."

Umbridge cringed and made a face, obviously she wasn't too fond of the werewolf that was now, in her mind, contaminating her classroom.

"I'm not back." Lupin said softly shaking his head making all the students moaned and lower their heads in disappointment. "I only came to speak with my nephew."

They all looked to Remus and he shrugged to them before standing and walking over to his older self.

"It'll only be a minute, Professor." Lupin said politely to the woman he hated. "Then I will return him and he can continue on with his work, I promise." He put his hand on the back of his younger self and led him out of the room.

Once they were safely out of the room Remus raised an eyebrow and spoke to Lupin. "What are you doing here? People are bound to notice the similarities if we're standing side by side to compare."

Lupin sighed. "And that, my dear boy, is why you're my nephew."

"So, why are you here anyway? Not that I don't appreciate you tearing me out of this class, I gotta say I love that."

Lupin chuckled and shook his head. "I'm here to give you a safe excuse for full moons. I spoke with Dumbledore, we're going to tell Umbridge that you'll be coming home to see me at the full moon. To care for me and take care of the household, apparently now you're my ward and nephew. You'll be leaving the day of the full moon and returning the day after. That's what we're telling her."

"So where will I be really?" Remus asked.

"Hospital wing, Madam Pomfery has prepared a back room for you, only certain people are allowed in."

"Such as...?" Remus said.

"Well, your fellow Marauders. Fred and George, I hear they found out who you are," he raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry, Ron and Hermione of course, Professors that aren't Umbridge. Anyone else you'd like? Just let Poppy or Dumbledore know, for anyone who finds out the little secret."

"Which one?" He asked slyly.

Lupin folded his arms across his chest. "Don't be a smart ass."

"And don't cuss in school."

"I'm an adult I can cuss all I want."

"If I can't cuss then you can't cuss."

"I think we'd better get you back in class." Lupin glared playfully.

"No, I don't wanna go back. I hate this class Umbridge sucks she's so doggish!"

"Well that's a term I haven't heard in a while... But hey, better watch it." Lupin said as he looked around. "I'll bet she has little spies all over this school just waiting for someone to bad mouth her."

Remus scoffed. "Don't care, might get expelled anyway."

Lupin raised an eyebrow once again. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"She's just getting all fed up with our jokes, and Sirius pushed her chair out from under her today and I guess that was the last straw. We have detention we have to stay after class... She's going to try and expel us."

"She'd never be able to do it," Lupin said running a hand through his hair. "You can't expel anyone for practical jokes, although I must say, pulling out a chair? You're slacking, as I remember we were the brains behind the Marauders. Think up something better, hm?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I will."

"But don't tell anyone I told you to do this."

"Marauder's honor."

"Good, now if you like, I could go have a word with Umbridge," Remus shook his head when his older self said that. He'd never make him do that, this woman was the cause of so much werewolf prejudice he wouldn't know where to start. "I could see if she can lessen your punishment. I see she's already given you a hard time." He said and pointed to the scars on the back of his hand. "What'd she make you write?"

"I will not do magic in class."

Lupin furrowed his brow and nodded. "Well seeing as this is a school for magic that makes no sense, but oh well. She'll get hers one day."

"Are you going to stay for the day?"

"I should go back; Sirius wants me to give him a full report on what's going on."

"And hey, man,what better way to get information for said report then staying the whole day? Besides I'm sure Harry'd love to talk to you, or everyone for that matter. Everyone's always telling me what a great teacher you were."

After a long pause Lupin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, it's because you're such a good student, grade wise, I got where I am today... I'll talk to Dumbledore about staying for the day. There are a few things I want to catch up on as well. Like how many detentions you all got."

"Not many."

"Oh sure. Come on, time for class."

He opened the door back up and walked in to see Umbridge still standing at her desk, in the same position she was in when they left. "Well," she said with false cheerfulness. "That was quite a long chat, pray tell what you were talking about for so long?"

"Is it that wrong for me to have a discussion with my nephew?" Lupin asked daringly grinding his teeth, it was obvious to everyone in the room he was seconds away from hexing her dead.

"One such as yourself yes, one like you could be having... questionable conversation." She said carefully avoiding saying the word werewolf, or it, or creature, but everyone understood her meaning.

Despite that Lupin smiled, but it was a smile that exposed his wolfish side and would make you cringe to see it. "I informed John that he will be returning home at the full moon. To help care for me and my household. Now that _Voldemort's back_ the wolf can get quite angry and I can get quite injured." The class shuddered at the sound of his name.

She was silent for several moments before she spoke again. "Does our young Mr. Lupin want to return home to care for a _werewolf_?" Umbridge asked moving around her desk and looking over to Remus who was shrinking back in his seat a little. But when she glared at him he rose up and nodded.

"What are you joshin' me?"Remus asked standing upfrom his seatwith slight humor until his voice drastically changed to a serious and flat tone."Of course I want to care for Uncle Remy, only family I've got left. I love him; he's like a father to me... I'd do anything for him." 

Sirius and James giggled as Sirius wrote a small note which read. 'Remus loves himself.'

She made a high little noise in the back of her throat. "Hm, very well then. If you could now leave my classroom, I have to continue on with my lesson, half-breed." She turned her back on him and walked back to her desk with a foul look on her face.

Lupin glared at her back but nodded and turned on his heal to leave the class, his breathing was labored and the anger was blatantly showing in his face. Many of the students said their good byes to him and he returned them, even if he did so grimly. On the way out he made sure to ruffle Remus's hair and mutter a thanks.

Remus ran his hand through his hair many times trying to fix it he grunted. "That wasn't entirely necessary Uncle Remus!" He called as Lupin closed the door behind him, the all could have sworn they heard the older Marauder laugh as he closed it. Remus ran a hand through his hair which was not sticking up; it looked like James's now, only longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During dinner that night as the students flooded into the great hall the six troublemakers looked up. Sitting at the head table on the side, opposite Umbridge, was Remus Lupin, looking in place along with the rest of the other teachers. He caught the gaze of the familiar seventh years and gave a smile. Many of the students were praising his reentry into the school, and hoping he would stay, but others weren't. Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends particularly.

It seemed that the other teachers were happy to have him visiting as well, or most of them were. Snape was giving him glares from the other end of the table, as was Umbridge. It seemed that was one thing the two could agree on. A few other teachers didn't look thrilled to have him here though, but unlike the two, they kept their thoughts to their self and acted politely.

The trio hadn't known Remus had come to visit the school, so when they saw him up at the table eating dinner they were surprised.

"What's Professor Lupin doing here?" Ron asked the Marauder's who sat across from them.

"Came to tell me that I'll be going to care for him and the household during the full moon." Remus said giving them a small wink. "So I won't be here for two days a month."

"Oh that's great!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile, happy that he now had an excuse to be away at that time. But then her smile faded as she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Well I mean it's great that now Remus has help... you know I mean... right." She returned to her eating.

"How long's he staying?" Harry asked glancing up at the head table at Lupin who seemed to be involved in an in-depth conversation with the Astronomy teacher.

Remus shrugged. "The day I suppose, he was only going to make an appearance to tell me about the two days, but I convinced him to stay."

"I'm sure Umbridge is cringing just at the thought of being near him." Sirius said laughing and looking up at her momentarily. "Can you imagine if she found out abo –"

"Shut up!" Remus said reaching over and giving him a smack on the arm.

"Just saying." Sirius said as he shoved some chicken in his mouth.

"Does he know about the D.A.?" Ron asked as he took some more food from the large tray on the table.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, he does, I'm not sure how he found out, I guess by Snuffles. He sent a letter to me, all encoded and stuff, but if you read between the lines it was clear."

"Only Moony would be able to do that." Sirius said to James.

"And only Moony would be able to write one." James responded.

"He said it would look less suspicious sending something to me rather then to Harry." He finished and Hermione nodded in agreement. "I mean back at our old school James's parents never sent us anything without sending James something as well."

"Spoiled little James Evans." Sirius shook his head.

"Spoiled little Orion Black more like it." Peter corrected.

Sirius gave a confused and yet somehow innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"Pads, what do you call Mr. and Mrs... Evans?" Remus asked, very close to saying Potter as he took a drink of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Mum and Dad." Sirius answered staring at his plate as if trying to process the information he was being given. "But they've said hundreds of times for you and Pete to call them that as well I don't see how – "

"And what does your bedroom look like?" Peter asked.

"Well, four poster bed, posters, spare broom, extra school books, photos..."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "It's entirely personalized. What was once a guest room is now your permanent room, you came to their door with one trunk, which was mostly filled with school supplies."

"Face it," James said with a smile. "You're spoiled, everything you have my parents have bought for you and they still buy you whatever you ask. They've adopted you as their own and now you're spoiled."

The trio exchanged glances throughout this entire conversation, they found it particularly amusing. They had known that Sirius ran away from home at sixteen and that James's parents treated him as their own, but not that the Potter's spoiled him. It was quite amusing to hear.

Sirius continued to argue that he wasn't spoiled and everyone continued to say that he was. Even Harry, Hermione and Ron had joined in on the argument, against Sirius of course. But it was all good fun, he eventually did agree that maybe he was pampered at the Potter's home a little more then he was back at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

After dinner the seven Gryffindors waited outside the doors of the great hall for their former professor and good friend. He eventually did walk out, hands in his pockets and saying his goodbyes to Professor McGonagall. Upon seeing them he nodded his head to the rest of the professors and walked over to them. After seeing Fred and George of course, who greeted him with a cheerful "Hi Professor Moony".

"Let me ask you something." James said walking over to Lupin. "Is Orion spoiled?

Lupin let out a laugh. "Of course he is."

"Told you so." The three Marauder's chorused.

Sirius mumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets saying something about not being that spoiled.

"So," Lupin said. "Dumbledore wished me to stay the night; he wants to talk with me about some things. He gave me a room, it was my old room in fact, the one I used when I taught here."

"But wouldn't that be Umbridge's room now?" Hermione asked.

Lupin gave a short dry laugh and shook his head. "Dumbledore said she didn't care for the lighting in that room, but he was just trying to spare me. She didn't want to stay in a room where a werewolf resided. Being in the classroom is probably even driving her mad."

"I'm sure that's not it." Hermione said trying to make him feel better.

Lupin smile at her. "Don't, I'm used to it."

He lead them up the changing stair cases and though the vast corridors and into the room. It was a nice room, but had not been lived in for some time, not since the fake Moody was here last year. The only thing that was in the room aside from the dresser, mirror, bed and nightstand was a small bag at the foot of the bed.

The Marauder's without a thought took a seat on the bed, making themselves comfortable. Harry, Ron and Hermione were motioned over to the bed as well by them as Lupin locked the door behind him. "I don't suppose we want any unexpected visitors." He said as he walked over and took a seat down at the chair at the desk, while taking out his wand and lighting the fireplace.

"So, this D.A., Sirius gave me the general idea but not exactly what's going on. Care to share with an old friend?"

"Well," Hermione started, "as you know Umbridge isn't letting us use any spells in class. So we organized a group, a group of students from all houses who want to learn the defensive spells. Harry's teaching us, he's quite good actually. We're on stunning spells now."

"When do you meet?" Lupin asked listening intently, his hands folded on his lap.

Harry decided to field this one. "We can't really have a set date; since we have people from all houses we have to accommodate Quidditch practice and rain outs so Hermione thought up this coin that got hot when the date of the meeting was final. So we wouldn't have to tell each other in person, it'd look suspicious."

"That's clever." Lupin said and then turned to Hermione. "Well done, I think I know where you got the idea, a bit creepy, but still, well done. How is everyone doing in fairing with these lessons?"

"They're great." Harry grinned. "Everyone's doing really well, and they're really trying too."

"I'm so glad to hear that, is Neville in this group? Well of course he is, what am I saying? How is he fairing?" Lupin remembered clear as day how nervous the boy was in his class.

"He's doing great." James said pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "Remus is actually the one working and teaching him the most."

"Not really a surprise." Ron mumbled and supported a crooked smile. "Neville did take a liking to you, I haven't seen him so friendly with a professor, aside from Sprout that is."

Lupin smiled, he liked Neville, he remembered him when he was a small baby. He had held him in his arms, just like he had Harry when he was a baby. The two were born around the same time. Seeing Neville as a teenager was much like seeing Harry again.

"Good," Lupin nodded. "He's a lot like his parents, more then he knows."

"I still can't believe he's Frank and Alice's son." Sirius said.

"I still can't believe they got married." James laughed.

"There's so many people here that are the kids of the people we went to school with." Remus said with a smile. "You, Ron, are a prime example. I mean I remember Molly and Arthur when we were in school. Five years older then us, back home in our time they only have one son. Now they have six sons and a daughter."

"Don't forget Susan Bones." Peter spoke up. "We know her uncle, Edgar, two years older then us."

Sirius nodded his head. "We never did have the pleasure of meeting Amelia, though. I would like to someday, preferably before I go to Azkaban." He grumbled. "She's mighty pretty."

"You just want to shag older women." Remus mumbled as he leaned against the bedpost.

Sirius nodded. "I do."

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes in disappointment. "You're such a child." She said to the boy who was two years older then herself.

Lupin nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. "He still hasn't changed."

"That's right, mate, I haven't."

They looked over to see Black's face in the lit fireplace.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

"I decided to pop in, gather the daily news... bash Umbridge... that sort of thing. Why?" He asked. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all, but you better be careful." Lupin scolded as he rearranged his chair so he had a better look toward the fireplace. "Umbridge has been doing a thorough check on the entire school, if you stay too long she'll know you've been here, and in my room. You can imagine she'd have me thrown in Azkaban for conversing with a criminal."

"A criminal who is innocent." Black persisted. "Which doesn't really make me a criminal, now does it?"

"You were never an innocent." Lupin muttered.

"How've you been Harry?" Black asked, ignoring his friends comment.

"Great," Harry answered, happy to see his Godfather again, talking to the seventeen year old Sirius was great, but it just wasn't the same. He wondered if it would be the same with his father, he didn't really have anything to compare it too. "I've been great."

In the fire Black stared at him and after a few moments spoke. "You're not a man of many words are you?"

"Sorry," Harry said. "Just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Harry." He looked over at James and grinned. "All of you."

"So," Black began. "Exactly what's been happening lately can't trust the Daily Prophet anymore and ol' Moony can only tell me so much."

Lupin glared momentarily at him.

"Well," Harry said as he leaned forward and began to tell his Godfather all that had happened since their last conversation.


	12. The Lion and The Serpent

The Lion and The Serpent

The group was sitting in the great hall, the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season. James was so exited to see his son play in a real game, but was also getting on the nerves of Remus and Sirius; sometimes he could ramble on about Quidditch too long. Peter on the other hand seemed to be endlessly fascinated by his friends talk about Quidditch.

The lot of them though, were trying to cheer up Ron. He was not feeling very confident about the upcoming game. He kept going on about how terrible he was and how he would make a fool of himself. He even said a few times that Remus (or John in the public's case) should take over for him and he was a far better keeper then he would ever be. Which was true for those who had seen his play in a match, but they would never say it.

As they all tried to boost his self esteem they failed to notice the Ravenclaw dirty-blond girl walking over. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

They turned around to see none other then Luna Lovegood, supporting a giant hat with a lion's head atop it. Many people were opening laughing at her, but she didn't seem to care at all. "I'm supporting Gryffindor." She said pointing to the hat, as if it weren't obvious. "Look what it does."

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand the lion opened its mouth wide and gave out as loud frightening roar. Almost everyone in the room jumped and looked for the source of the noise. Peter almost fell out of his seat along with Ron, lucky for them their friends are good catchers.

"It's good, isn't it? I wanted it to be chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time… Good luck Ronald!" She said cheerfully before skipping away.

"That…" Sirius began with wide and amazed eyes. "Was awesome! I want one, now!"

"You just want to scare the living puffskeins out of people." Remus said with his head resting on his arm which was on the table.

"Hey, man, if that's one of the consequences of me owning one, then so be it." Sirius said lowering his head and spreading his arms out.

Harry looked up and saw Angelina come running over with Katie and Alicia. "When you're ready, we're going to go meet down at the Quidditch Pitch to check out conditions and change. John, Orion, James, it'd be great if you could come down as well. Check some things out. Maybe help out some new player's last minute." She said with a smile, they had told everyone that these three were the star Quidditch players in their old school. Angelina had seen them play one day while they were out helping Ron and Harry practice. She was fascinated by the sight and wished they had come in the beginning of the year so they could try out.

"We're gonna head down to the pitch." James voiced a few minutes later as he stood up, "I know I gotta talk to the one chaser, he's trying to pull off a move that _I_ originated, he's doing it all wrong."

"Alright," Harry said while nodding. "We'll be down in a minute."

The three Marauder's got up and began leaving for the pitch, Harry and Ron would leave later leaving peter to be with Hermione during the game and the rest of the Gryffindors. Both of them were more spectators then players.

As they passed the Slytherin table Remus stole a glance at the badges they were wearing and winced. He made sure they had left the great hall and were walking down the nearly empty hall before speaking. "Did any of you catch the badges the Slytherins were wearing?" He asked in a low voice.

"I saw them." James nodded glumly.

Sirius looked rather puzzled. "What? What did they say?" He asked.

"Weasley is our King." Remus mumbled.

"Oh well that's…" He began and then realized it true meaning and that they weren't being worn by Gryffindors. "Oh that sucks…"

"We can't let Ron see them," James said with a sympathetic look. "He's already feeling bad enough as it is."

"We should jinx them all." Sirius concluded, he was using his jinxing solves all problems theory. Sometimes it proved to be true, but other times it just made matters worse.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius we can not just jinx everyone… Well, I mean we could we've done it before. But if we did we could damage their Quidditch team."

"So?" He asked. "If it hurts their chances of winning we should go for it."

"You're not getting it. If we hurt their Quidditch team then the Gryffindors would get penalized for tampering with the other team and have to forfeit the win. It would make matters worse entirely." He ranted.

"Right." Sirius said and put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Didn't quite think of that one."

"Obviously."

"Then we don't get caught!" He exclaimed.

James grinned at Remus's obvious irritation and slapped Sirius on the back. "We can jinx them after the game, I promise."

Soon the three boys arrive outside to the Quidditch Pitch, it was a cold day, the grass under their feet crunched down from the ice and they could see their breath in front of their face. Remus successfully cast a warming spell on his shoes and gloves, James and Sirius then got the bright idea to do it to their own shoes and gloves as well. For the life of them they couldn't figure out why they didn't do it themselves earlier.

When they walked into the locker room of the Gryffindor team they saw that about half the team was getting their gear on and stretching. They noticed Fred and George in the corner whacking their beater bats together in some sort of a pre-game ritual. Walking over to Angelina they greeted her.

"Oh hi!" She smiled at Sirius. Their were rumors going around that she had a crush on him, despite the fact she and George were now constantly flirting ever since he took her to the Yule Ball last year. "Good you're here, Orion, would you mind doing a few warm up drills with Fred and George, thanks that's be great." She said without waiting for an answer. "James, I know you think he's doing the movie wrong, could you look into that. Great, now John. Have you been working with Ron?" She asked nervously.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have but I wish I could get more time with him."

"We all do, but that's not possible I'm afraid. Can he at least block them… at all?"

"A bit yes, but I'll admit when James does work with him he is taking it easy. I know James's potential as a chaser and he is holding back. For Ron's sake, start him off with something easy before hard."

"I know." Angelina nodded, "But we don't have forever to get him up to par. We can afford to lose this game, even though I think I might die if we did. But if we lost our chances of winning are slim."

"I get it." Remus said. "But it's a hard position. If I could only have a week more…"

"But we don't." She sighed. "Look, I have to go, would you mind looking everyone over, make sure everything's in order?"

"Of course." He said and she walked off to do whatever she had to do. Remus was glad this team was so understanding, because they didn't refuse their help just because they weren't technically on the team. Or they were, but not in this time period.

He gave a few of the other newer or younger members some small pep talks and a few jokes. Making them laugh and feel more confident about the upcoming game. McGonagall looked as though she wasn't going to tolerate any losses this year, and who could blame her? No one really did.

Soon Angelina came back and walked over to Remus, thanking him for taking over as her not-really-a-player-but-still-captain-like captain. "Time to start the show." She said and fixed her robes.

"Now?" Remus asked. "But Ron and Harry aren't here yet."

"Then they'll miss out, I have to stick to a schedule." She said and walked over to the front of the room. "Alright everyone!" She said and waved her team overt to her. "We have a long game ahead of us. The Slytherins have been practicing relentlessly."

"And we haven't?" George asked.

"You've been working us like dogs." Fred continued.

"And why do you think that is?" She snapped at the annoying twins and then calmed herself down a bit before continuing. "They have new players and new strategies, but thanks to Orion we have some clue on what their new moves are. I don't know how he got this information, but we owe him a lot."

Sirius grinned, he had transformed into Snuffles that day and snuck down to the Quidditch Pitch while the Slytherins were talking about their new strategies. Peter had gone in his rat form as well, but since his Quidditch knowledge was limited he could do too much. Sirius had gotten the information and gone to Angelina right away.

"But just because we know their new moves does not mean we can slack off while we play. I need you all to give one hundred and ten percent."

As she babbled on James, Sirius and Remus stood in the back with their arms folded, waiting for Ron and harry to enter and then to scold them for coming in so late. Remus sniffed the air for a moment and prodded his friends in the sides with his elbows. When they looked at him he nodded his head toward the door. Harry and Ron walked in and when they passed the three Marauders' Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave an apologetic look.

They pulled their robes on as Angelina continued to give the team a long pep talk.

"Where have you been?" James mouth to his son silently.

"I was trying to get Ron to eat something." He mouthed back.

"Well you took too long, she was wondering where you lot were." He mouthed and then waved toward the front so Harry would pay attention to his captain speak.

She then mentioned something about Crabbe and Goyle. This caught Harry's attention and he looked up to the front. He responded to her talking about them, speaking for both himself and Ron.

The three Marauder's exchanged silent dialogue in the back of the room, talking about their time period Crabbe and Goyle, and the upcoming Quidditch game. Not believing that either of them could be on the team. Finally, they heard some people outside in the stands singing. Everyone looking out and some people paled and bit their lips in nervousness.

"It's time." Angelina breathed and motioned for the team to follow her outside. "C'mon everyone, and good luck." James, Sirius and Remus watched from inside the changing room as they stood tall and proud like true Gryffindors.

They saw the Slytherin team walk out and wait for them on the other side of the field.

"I wish I could have jinxed them." Sirius murmured.

"It's for the best that you didn't." Remus said and patted his shoulder.

"Shh." James said as he watched was what happening intently, even though Madam Hooch was just reciting the rules to them all. "Oh look at him, he's trying to crush her hand." He moaned when Angelina shook hands with the Slytherin captain. "Damn snake…"

"She's strong." Remus said as he watched with a furrowed brow. "She can handle it."

"The balls are released." James said as he watched them fly up into the air. Sirius snorted in laughter, thinking of the sexual pun to that.

"Shut up." Remus said giving him a smack on the arm.

The announcer, Jordan, began well… announcing the game over the speaker. He was very good at this, but at times he tended to lean over and favor one team, and of course it was his own house Gryffindor. Or he would start going off the topic and talking about Angelina or some other subject.

"What's that they're singing?" He asked when a song began roaring up from the green Slytherin stands.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a sing ring, that's why all the Slytherins sing, Weasley is our king!"

The boys stopped from where they were walking over to the Gryffindor stands from the changing rooms. "Oh bloody hell." Sirius said as he listened to the song. "I'm hexing them, I'm hexing them all." He said and raised his wand.

"No, Sirius, no." Remus said as he grabbed his arm which was standing sturdy out in the air.

"Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in." They chanted.

"They will regret they ever said that." He said his arm still standing out in front of him, Remus still gripping it. James had wander off closer to the field so he could try and see how Ron was taking this. Fred and George too, they were beaters, and James knew from seeing Sirius and Andy play, if you were beater you controlled injures.

"Sirius," Remus said with a death grip on his hand which held the wand. "You know I could break your arm. Full moon isn't far off." Remus said his eyes flooding yellow for a flash.

Sirius glared at his wolfish friend for a moment and Remus tightened his grip, for being so thin and slightly scrawny he was strong. He grunted for a moment before loosening the grip he had on his wand and nodding to his friend who released his hand. Sirius rubbed it for a moment. "Full moons always not far off." He said and began walking off.

Actually the full moon was about a week and a half away. That's why Remus was only allowed to flash his friend with yellow eyes. The closer it got to the full moon the more Remus could channel the wolf through him in his human state. On the night of the full moon if he wanted to he could transform half way on his own, but it would take time and his bones would never reform until the moon rose. That was always the painful lengthy part.

"C'mon, Padfoot." Remus sighed as he put his arms around him. "Let's go find Wormtail and Hermione, Prongs! We're leaving without you."

"Right behind ya, Moony." He said quietly still watching the skies for Ron, one of the Slytherin Chasers was headed straight for him. "C'mon, Ron, c'mon." He said to himself.

"What're you waiting… oh…" Sirius said as he noticed what was going on above them.

"He's gonna block it." Remus said with so much confidence. "He can do this, I know he can do this."

As the Chaser got closer to Ron they saw him fly up to block the now flying Quaffle. He reached up to get it and Remus bit his finger almost closing his eyes. "Oh Merlin, I can't watch this." But he kept his eyes open anyway.

The large ball flew right between his arms, a cheering roar went up from the Slytherin side and a moan of disappointment came from the Gryffindors side. The Slytherins sang their disturbing and annoying chant even louder as the Marauders moaned, Remus fell to his knees.

"I know he could have block that." He said from the ground as his friend's grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up. "He could have… I've seen him."

They slung Remus's arms over their shoulders, he was like dead weight. "S'okay, Moony." Sirius said. "I'm sure it's just first game nervousness, happens to all of us. You're a great teacher, hell you're so great you even make professor someday."

Remus moaned out like a wounded animal as they made their way through the stands. Many of the Gryffindors saw them and smirked slightly, Remus was probably having fun with this, as well as being devastated.

"What's Harry doing?" James asked as he looked up. "He's just sitting there."

Remus lifted his head for a moment to look at the game. "He's looking at Ron." He mumbled letting his head fall back down again.

"Oh…" James said and they continued to walk through the stands looking for their friends until by a spot of luck, Sirius saw them and pointed with his free hand.

"They're there." He said and pulled the two in the direction of them.

"Hermione! Peter!" James yelled over the chanting Slytherins as he made his way over to the pair.

"There you three are." She said and walked over to meet them halfway while peter held their place on the stands, if he left it would get filled in by the other students quickly. "What's wrong with John?" She asked upon seeing Remus slumped over.

"He's lost the will to live ever since Ron missed that ball." Sirius explained looking down at his friend. "I think he might be dead."

"Well come on, bring him this way." She said and led them over to the spot Peter was currently holding.

"Oh… John…" Peter said as he saw his friend. "That's because Ron let the Quaffle in isn't it? I knew that would kill him."

"Oh act your age all of you." Hermione rolled her eyes as the two boys dropped Remus like a dead body to the ground, he still hadn't moved from his place on the ground. "John, get up!" She said and nudged him with his foot.

"No…" He moaned with his face smashed on the floor.

"Get up or I'll have Ginny hex you with one of her bat boogey hexes."

In an instant Remus was on his feet and watching the game again. "I'm up," he began. "But that does not mean I'll be responsive in any way shape or form."

"It's not the end of the world." Peter said as he leaned on the railing along with the others.

"But I know he could have gotten it." Remus said from the railing as well. "I know he could have I've seen him block harder ones then that."

"Look at it this way." Hermione said. "I'm sure he's feeling so much more terrible about it then you. I mean haven't you ever missed the Quaffle and just felt horrible."

"Yeah, a few times." Remus answered. "My third year, first year on the team, oh, man, I was God awful."

"Well think about how you felt that day, on your first game."

"I guess…" Remus said and played with the end of his Gryffindor scarf. "You're right, but that does not mean I can't exaggerate my reaction."

"Not at all." She grinned and turned her attention back to the game.

"Cause that's what I'm going to do now." He said looking at the field with a blank expression. "He missed the Quaffle again while we were talking, I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh its okay, Johnny Boy." Sirius said slapping him on the back.

"They have got to shut up." The young werewolf said with his head down, referring to the Slytherins across the field. "Or I am going to hex them."

"Ha!" Sirius barked. "Now who wants to hex people?"

When twenty minutes had gone by Remus was on his knees once again clutching to the bars on the railing. The Quaffle had come in his direction three more times. Two times it soared right past him, but on one Ron successfully pulled off a move Remus had taught him in one of their first lessons. They weren't sure if it was intentional or not, but it had worked.

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN!"

"I hate them." James voiced.

"Look!" Hermione cried out happily pointing to their friend who was in a sharp dive. "I think Harry's spotted the Snitch!"

"Look at them go! Look at them!" Peter said bouncing where he stood, he always got excited when the Seekers spotted the Snitch. "Harry's gonna beat Malfoy, he has to!"

"He's ahead, Harry's ahead, Malfoy's going down! He's winning! He's winning!" Sirius said almost falling over the edge of the railing.

Remus was still on the floor, but his hands were tightly gripping the bars and he was smiling enthusiastically. "Grab it Harry! Grab it!" He screamed from the ground. "Get c'mon! I know you can get it! C'mon!"

"He has it! I know he does! Look his hand is around it! Harry got the Snitch!" James yelled in glee but them amongst all the screams of approval from the Gryffindors he saw a Bludger heading straight for Harry. "HARRY LOOK OUT!" James yelled from his place on the stands. But it looked as though Harry didn't hear him. The Bludger knocked him right in the head.

They all watched as he fell from him broom, lucky for him he was only about five or six feet from the ground. He lay on the ground motionless and the four Marauders' along with Hermione ran from their place on the stands and tried to get down to their friend.

There were too many people in their way and it look a bit of time to try and get down to the field. "Screw this." Sirius said and took out his wand with a quick spell vines erupted from his wand and pushed everyone aside making a nice couple feet wide pathway for them to run through.

"Orion, that wasn't very nice." Hermione said but she took the shortcut through the people anyway.

"It worked." He said and they jumped down the stairs two at a time. As they got down more and more levels they could hear yelling coming from the field, but they couldn't see what was going on.

Finally they reached the edge of the field and saw Fred and George glaring daggers at Malfoy and his friends.

"Leave it!" Angelina said grabbing Fred's arm and trying to hold him back. "Leave it Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little – "

"- But you like the Weasleys don't you Potter?" Malfoy asked as the five of them ran onto the field. "Spend holidays with them, don't you? Can't stand how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles the Weasleys' hovel smells okay –"

The angry twins were about to leap on Malfoy but harry held George back along with James and Remus who have arrived just in time. Sirius and Peter went over to help Angelina with Fred, she gave them thankful looks. Alicia and Katie looked on, wondering what they could possibly do, they wanted to grab a hold and help, but they were fighting pretty hard.

"Where is Madam Hooch?" Hermione asked looking around and then spotted her still yelling at Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy said with an evil glint in his eye. "You can remember what Malfoy said with an evil glint in his eye. "You can remember what _your _mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it –"

"Bastard!" James yelled and let go of George, Remus still with a strong hold on the twin. But James completely forgot about his cover, about the fact he should be getting so defensive. All he knew was no one took a stab at Lily like that or his son, or they would have hell to pay.

He looked to his sides and saw that he was running along side of Harry and Fred. All of them with a fiery rage burning in them for the young Malfoy. None of them even drew wands, they had no time, they just went on instinct, and instinct was your fist.

When they reached the blond boy all three of they took their hands and plowed into him. They could hear people screaming from behind them and shouts for them to stop, but none of them did. James could hear George swearing to Malfoy, curses were flying out of his mouth like they would a sailor.

He could feel tugs behind him and realized some of his fellow Marauder's were trying to pull him off. It was Sirius, Peter was standing back, unsure of what to do, confused just like Hermione and the rest of the team was. Remus was still holding Fred back, in fact, it was probably the only reason why Fred wasn't going over there, Remus had his death grip and the three chasers also were holding onto him.

"_INPEDIMENTA!_"

The four boys who were around Malfoy, including Sirius, were thrown back and away from the whimpering Seeker on the ground. Sirius was up first and grabbed James from behind to hold him still along with Harry, if he had a third hand he would have grabbed George as well, but luckily, Peter ran up, even though he would never be able to hold the larger and stronger boy back.

"What are you doing?" Screamed Madam Hooch who had a wand in one hand and a whistle in the other, she was the one who fired the jinx. "I've never seen behavior like it! Back of to the castle, all three of you! Straight to your head of house! Now!"

Sirius let go of James and Harry as they stomped off to the castle, Peter let go of George and he quickly caught up with him. Sirius and Peter walked back over to the team, Madam Hooch looked at them and gave all those who tried to help quick nods of approval. But she was far to mad to speak to any of them. She went straight over to Malfoy and began looking him over as Madam Pomfrey ran over.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said whipping his forehead with the sleeve of his robe. "James really got himself in it this time."

"And Harry." Remus said finally letting lose his hold on Fred. "And this one to if we didn't hold him back, thanks by the way." He said to the three Chasers who had helped hold him back.

"I hope she has mercy on them." Peter said referring to McGonagall.

"Sure as hell didn't when we went up there." Sirius said under his breath, talking about many times when they all went up their.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Well_?" McGonagall asked as she sat at her desk with the three boys standing in front of her with clenched teeth. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Three on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us." Harry said stiffly trying to hold back all his frustration.

"Provoked you? She exclaimed slamming her fist down on her desk. "He'd just lost hadn't he; of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth could he have said that all three of you would –"

"He insulted my parents," George sneered. "And he insulted –"

"He insulted Lily!" James cried out in anger. "He doesn't even know her! How could you possibly insult her when you've never met her!"

McGonagall sighed, knowing how James reacted all those years ago when someone insulted his girlfriend, and later wife. "But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you three decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling didn't you?" She growled.

James inwardly grinned, despite the trouble he was now in, which he was used to, he couldn't help but think how proud Andy would be of him. She was always fond of dueling the Muggle way to those who disserved it.

"Have you any idea what you've –" She continued as James thought of all this until she was interrupted.

"_Hem, hem_."

They all knew that noise and in their current moods they were not in the mood for it.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in her poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into their professors face and suddenly all three boys knew they were no longer at the top of her list for people she wanted to yell at.

"Help?" McGonagall asked acidly. "What do you mean 'help'?"

Umbridge moved further into the office against McGonagall's wishes. "Well I just thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority." She said smiling that annoying smile of hers.

"You thought wrong." She said and then coldly turned her back to the woman and faced the three boys once again. "Now, you three had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you posses, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving you an each a weeks worth of detention! Do not look at me like that Potter, you disserve it! And if either of you –"

"_Hem, hem_."

The three boys cringed, didn't think woman know that annoying McGonagall while she yelled was like poking a sleeping dragon with a blunt sword?

The two women began battling it out for how many detentions the three of them disserved. McGonagall was obviously going light on them, James had gotten more detentions for just pranking, and he had a feeling it also had something to do with the full moon in a week and a half. If she gave him more then a weeks detention there was a possibility that he would miss the full moon, and he had a feeling she and Dumbledore knew about their animagus forms from the future Sirius and Remus.

They actually heard McGonagall yell at Umbridge during this fight, it was as if all the rage she held for this woman was coming out in one big burst. But Umbridge kept that same 'sweet' face and looked at her with a smile.

"So, I think I should ban the two of you from ever playing Quidditch ever again." Umbridge said with a polite smile looking between the two Quidditch players, not knowing James was one as well, just not one on the team.

"Ban us?" Harry asked shakily, his voice sounding broken and distant. "From playing… ever again?"

She explained how she thought it would be appropriate to ban him and George. James stole a glance at the red head, he had a blank face, one that clearly showed he no longer cared about anything that happened. It was sort of like how Sirius looked just a little bit ago.

James hadn't heard what she said he only knew that now no Seeker or Beaters. Angelina would certainly have something to say about that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Banned?" Angelina gasped as they all sat in the Gryffindor Common. "_Banned_, no Seeker and no Beaters… what am I going to do? What on earth are we going to do?"

"This is so unfair, I mean what about Crabbe, didn't he get banned at all for that illegal move?" Alicia complained.

"No," Ginny answered miserably with Harry and Hermione, they were all sitting on the couch. "He just got lines, I heard Montague talking about it at dinner."

"And Fred didn't even do anything!" Alice cried out smacking her knee with her fist.

"Not my fault I didn't." Fred said sourly. "I would have beaten him into the ground if you hadn't been holding me back." He said shooting an evil glare to Remus who was just a few feet from him. "Wait…" He said while he stared at Remus who raised his eyebrows innocently. "R… or John, you played Keeper in your old school correct?"

He nodded, knowing exactly where Fred was going with this.

"And Orion, James, you were Beater and Chaser." He continued.

"Of course!" Angelina cried out a new wave of happiness coming over her. "There're three of you! Oh please try out for the team, I know you'd make it, we just have to have tryouts just for formality!"

"I will, for sure." Sirius said automatically. "I miss the old Beater's Bat in my hand."

"I don't know how well I'd fair as a Seeker or Beater." James said. "I suppose though, I'd be a Seeker, I mean a Snitch is kind of like a small Quaffle… right?"

"Oh James, you've played Seeker before, you're the quickest on a broom out of all three of us." Sirius said reaching over and patting him on the back. "You could pull Seeker off no problem."

"That leaves you Mr. Lupin." Angelina said turning to Remus. "How about it? Beater? I know I'd still have to take you lot out into the field to see how you fair, but I know you can do it. I've seen you all play, you're just as good as any of us."

"I don't know." Remus said leaning back. "Beater…? I'm a Keeper, ya know…"

"Give it a shot." James said. "C'mon, I'm gonna try for Seeker and I'm a Chaser."

"But Keeper and Beater…" He argued.

"Are the same." Sirius laughed. "Think about it, you both whack things out of the way! Just ones with any part of your body and another's with a hard bat and ya get to hit people! Now doesn't that sound fun? Not only that, but Andy's a Beater, and I'm sure she's taught you a bit."

"Who's Andy?" Alicia asked.

"My girlfriend." Remus answered. "She's back at my old school…"

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked looking disappointed.

"Afraid so." He said.

"Aside from that." Angelina said waving it off, she seemed to not care in the slightest bit if she was single or not. "Would you just consider trying out?"

Remus sighed and thought for a moment before nodding.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed.

Harry still wasn't the tiniest bit happy, but he was glad that it would be his father, Sirius and Remus replacing them all on the team. Sirius had told him stories of their Quidditch days, and he had sent hem all play. He knew they were good, and seeing them play was better then seeing strangers play. It was something.

* * *

AN: Well here we are, this is the first chapter typed out on my new computer. It's not bad. And sorry for all Ginny fans who wanted her to play Seeker, the fact that she can play won't be ignored, trust me. I hope this was long enough to make up for the long wait, I hope. And guys review! I hardly got any reviews last chapter and in the beginning I was getting tons. C'mon. The wait for the next chap, maybe another month, remember I do write another HP fic with this one and that has to get updated as well. I'll be back! See ya! 


	13. Full Moon

**AN:** Another chapter for you little Harry Potter geeks who read my story. But, final exams for the first semester were this week, urg, Creative Writing is killing me. How the hell should I know what the difference between Shakespeare and Pattumoloseguihwrg's (or whatever the hell that dudes name is) poems are? But Man's Inhumanity to Mankind was much better, I'm a bit of a history buff. Oh! And drama, oooo I loves me drama, it was so fun I'll miss that class so much. But Computer Applications was just a bitch, I hated that class, fun class, stupid subject but it's required before I graduate.

Well enough of that, enjoy the chapter!

Full Moon

Sirius was sitting in his dorm room a Beater bat in hand, he swung it around with a large grin on his face. It was no secret he was more then happy to be back on a Quidditch team, he and James both of them were ecstatic. Even though it wasn't Chaser, Seeker was a similar position. He still had to catch something flying through the air. Remus however, was not to excited about being a Beater, he made a pact with James if he was having problems with the position then the two would switch and see how that worked out. James was so obsessed with Quidditch that you could put him in any position and he could play.

But Sirius was trying to help his young werewolf friend, after all Remus had remarkable aim. When he played Keeper he always managed to hit the ball back to one of his own teammates. Of course that is what you were supposed to do, but he always managed to hit it perfectly.

"Come on Moony! Let's go!" Sirius said and tossed the second beater bat to Remus who caught it in his right hand. He threw a bean bag up in the air and charmed it with his wand so it would move on its own accord. "Here we go!" He screamed and hit the bright red bean bag with his bat making it fly across the room.

Remus was startled by this and almost missed it when it came directly at him. "Sirius! I don't think it's the best idea to be doing this in the dorm." He said a little fearfully.

"Oh, Moony, where's your sense of adventure? 'Sides, there's like a foot of snow outside and its real cold I don't expect you'd _want _to do this outside?" Sirius asked, he was teaching Remus how to be a Beater and insisted that before they were airborne he should practice on the ground with a fake Bludger.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Remus asked as he stretched to reach the bean bag in the air.

Sirius held his hand out and caught the bean bag with ease. "Oh please, Rem, you and I both know it's too safe in there. You need more excitement in your life." He once again threw the bag and hit it hard with the beater bat.

This time Remus reached up and caught the bean bag, tossing it in the air he glared at Sirius. "Tonight we'll be roaming the grounds as animals; I think there's plenty of excitement in my life."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said walking closer to him. "Someone should be coming along to fake you leaving this place, I don't expect it'd be older you. Probably someone else we don't know and will be shocked to see how old they are… the geezers."

"You know," Remus said lightly tossing the bean bag to him. "You're just calling yourself old. You're older then me remember."

"Only by a few months." Sirius countered.

"More then that." Remus smirked.

"I'm of average age," Sirius began. "You're just a baby."

"Maybe so," he shrugged his shoulders. "But it's better being the baby rather then the geezer."

Sirius jumped forward and grabbed Remus pulling him into a head lock. The two continued to wrasse on the floor of the dorm room until the door opened revealing James, Peter, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They stared at the pair in amusement.

"Is there something here you've failed to tell us?" James asked with a cocked eyebrow and smirk on his face. The bean bag was promptly thrown at him by Sirius.

"Shut up!" Sirius cried and flipped his collar back up as he crossed his arms. "I was just showing him how to be a proper Beater… then he called me old."

James walked into the room and nodded as he flopped down on his bed. "Well, Padfoot, that would make sense, seeing as you are pretty old."

"I am not, I'm average."

"You're the oldest of all four of us." James said.

"I can't help that!" He cried out and sat down on the bed as he began pouting.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at his behavior. "Really, Sirius, is that necessary?" She asked him.

"Yes." He responded without looking at her.

"So what's up?" Remus said setting the bat down and sitting on his own bed.

"We came to tell you that you're supposed to head down stairs now, you're supposed to meet Mad-Eye Moody at the train station. But we've been instructed to take you outside and into a carriage, but use the invisibility cloak to bring you back." Harry said thinking hard about what he was saying as if trying to remember it all.

"Oh that's not to complicated." Remus said and picked up the bag which he kept his clothes for the next morning in. "Come on then, come and see me off."

The group of eight walked down the long halls and stairs and to the front of the school. Some of the more prejudice students came Remus dirty looks, even though he wasn't a werewolf (or they thought he wasn't) he was still related to one. Remus ignored all this though, Hermione pick that up very quickly, she knew the present day Remus was accustomed to dirty looks, nasty remarks and the like, but at this age… he still acted like it was completely normal.

James, Sirius and Peter on the other hand, the three of them shot nasty looks right back, she assumed they were used to it. Defending their friend was probably just an everyday thing, she had to smile at it.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked as they walked out the front doors of the school.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh no, 'Mione's thinking." Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"At least I think." She shot back at him, all in good fun. He faked a hurt expression and put a finger to his eye to symbolize a tear running down his face.

They walked up to the carriage, pulled by the invisible thestrals only a couple could see. Remus turned around as he was about to walk in. "I'll see you in a couple days, peace out." He grinned, making the people in the room who were not from the 70's cringe, they'd have to give the four a talk about their slang terms that had long since died out.

"Give Lupin our bests." Harry said going along with the charade, you never knew who could be listening in on your conversation, especially with Umbridge around.

"Tell him good luck." James said with a sad smile, thinking about how he only had a few years left to go marauding with his friends, how Remus had to last so many years alone on the full moons without any of them to help him along.

Remus nodded. "I will, don't worry. See you all." He disappeared in the carriage and Sirius leaned his face in along with Peter and Ron. The three had to try and cover up any way someone might see Remus putting the on the invisibility cloak.

"By the way," Peter began, trying to come up with a reason his head would be sticking in here so as not to look suspicious. "Could you ask your Uncle Rem to help me out with my Transfiguration homework when he gets all better? McGonagall is killing me."

Remus smirked and raised an eyebrow at Peter as he unfolded the cloak from his pocket.

"Could you also make sure he doesn't beat up on Snuffles to much?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, poor dog is getting old." Ron added in, Sirius shot a look over to Ron and Remus laughed out loud as he covered the last bit of him with the cloak.

"Okay, mate, see ya." Sirius glared as Remus continued to laugh under the cloak.

The three steppe aside and Sirius pretended to drop his wand before closing the door so that Remus would have plenty of time too crawl out of the carriage before the door was closed behind him.

"Well, let's go back and root through Johnny Boy's stuff." Sirius said rubbing his hands together in excitement, he felt an invisible foot kick him in the back of the shoe.

"Let's head back to the castle." Harry said as they watched the now empty carriage pull away.

They moved up to the marauder's dorm room rather quickly. They couldn't take chances going into Harry and Ron's, they did after all have roommates. The second James locked the door Remus flung off the cloak and sat down on the bed. "So… now I have about three hours of nothing until the moon rises… that's… that's brilliant." Remus said falling back, letting the bed catch him.

"Are you feeling alright?" James asked walking over and sitting down, knowing how Remus felt around the full moon. Emotionally and physically.

"I'm okay…" He said slowly. "A tad sick… sick to my stomach really. But I've felt worse."

"Has Snape still been making that potion thingy for you?" Peter asked walking over and well and sitting down on the bed across from James. "Like he promised he would?"

Remus nodded and sat up a bit. "He has, God awful nasty stuff though. Half of me can't wait to get back home where this sin against nature doesn't exist, but the other half wants me to take as much of it with me as I can."

"I know, I wanna go home with all this information I've gotten and just alter time so much…" James agreed but then sighed. "But I know I can't."

"Just enjoy the time you have now." Hermione said softly as she sat down next to the three boys on the bed. "I know we are." She smirked and nudged James in the arm. "I must say it is quite nice to meet the men behind the map."

"But you've already met us, or me and Moony ya have." Sirius said as he sat down on the pillow, the edges of the bed already have occupants on them.

She half way nodded her head. "Technically I suppose I have. But when I met you lot you were adults. Not the brilliant teenagers you were."

Sirius smiled at her and brushed his long hair out of his face. "I know I'm brilliant."

"I was the brains behind it all." Remus reminded him.

"A map was my idea." James said.

"I came up with the idea to insult people." Peter added in.

"You did not come up with that." Sirius shot at him.

"I did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Oh please," James began. "I came up with that one.

"Shut up!" Both Sirius and Peter said together.

"You did not." Sirius growled at him.

"I did."

"It was all me." Peter argued.

Remus looked over at Hermione with an amused smile on his face, she looked totally and completely astonished. "Now, you see what you've started here? This could go on for hours if not stopped in time."

She snorted with laugher. "So what do you do in your spare time while all this drama is going on?" She laughed as she watched Sirius hit James and Peter with the feather pillow.

"I study." He answered efficiently. "You see, Hermione, there's a reason I'm the one with the best grades."

Hermione laughed as Harry and Ron somehow got involved in the argument even though they would have absolutely no idea who's idea it could or would have been.

The time flew by, Hermione had run over to her dorm room and gathered together a few books she had to show Remus. Ones that wouldn't be published for a few years, he was fascinated at the new spells, jinxes, or people that have done things. "I wish I could do something like this." He said with a smile as he looked at all the famous witches and wizards.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked, moving over to their conversation as he saw a few familiar books, yes, that's right. Harry recognized books.

"Oh no." James said as he walked over. "He's doing it again."

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"Pity party!" Sirius exclaimed as he hopped on the bed. "Happens all the time, especially around the full moon." He explained to the trio with a crooked smile.

"I am not having a pity party." Remus said closing the book that was on his lap and placing it safely on the ground next to the bed.

Peter nodded. "You are too."

"We're not starting that." The werewolf said holding a finger up. "But I'm just being realistic, I'll never get a good job, I accepted that years ago, I'll always be feared by people no matter what I do, I'll never have many friends –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sirius said stopping him. "Now that's not true."

"Yeah," Harry added. "Almost everyone in this school likes you, and most of the girls… well they like, like you."

"They only do because none of them know of my… infliction."

"No, you're just scared of getting close to many people." James said.

"Yes, because most of them turn away when find out what I am." Remus argued.

"And," Hermione began. "If you look at present day Remus I wouldn't have a doubt in my mind if you were in trouble any less then twenty people would be at your side to help, and that's just the adults. Not counting the students in this school who love you for being the best Defense professor we've ever had."

He nodded his head and playing with the hem on his robe for a moment. "Okay maybe… but that doesn't rule out what I am and what most of the wizarding population thinks of me, I guess I just happen to find the few who don't care."

"Bloody right you have!" Sirius said jumping up and down on the bed and as he said this he noticed Remus wince slightly and shut his eyes. "What's wrong."

"I have to get the whomping willow." He explained. "I have about a half hour."

"You can put it down to a time?" Ron asked.

Remus nodded. "Usually, but if I'm wrapped up in something I can forget about it."

"Which explains the werewolf transformation of '77 in the Forbidden Forest." James said pushing up his glasses and then rustling his hand through his hair a few times.

"What were you lot doing in the Forbidden Forest… as humans?" Hermione asked feeling the need to add on the final words as she was sure when they were all transformed they made quiet a few journeys in there.

"Well, we were… playing." Sirius said for lack of better word.

"Always did." Peter continued, "around the full moon usually. It was fun exploring the woods, you'd never imagine how many passages and hideouts there are in that place."

Harry nodded his head slightly. Whenever he had has the unfortunate luck of having to go in the forest he was always running for his life, not a lot of time to go sight seeing. "So, how come none of the creatures ever attacked you? Or I'm assuming they haven't."

"Old Moony here, around the full moon he… well he…" James said but stopped, not knowing quite what to say.

"Wolfy like." Sirius filled in with a grin. "Or… more then usual."

Remus shook his head as he began to take off his good robe and pick up an older one for the trip to the shrieking shack. "They're right actually. Around the full moon my animal smells, senses, everything animalistic about me gets stronger, animals tend to avoid me… I think they're scared."

"And they have every right to be." Sirius said standing up getting ready to go as well. "He's KING!"

"Enough of that." Remus muttered. "Well, Harry, Hermione, Ron, I think it's time to say goodbye, or for the night at least, I'm sure to be in the hospital wing by morning comes."

"See you then," Hermione said with a sad smile on her face.

"Good luck." Ron said giving him a quick nod, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Bye." Was all Harry could bring himself to say, memories from his third year were flooding back to him. How Lupin had looked that night, how tired he was, and how exhausted, but they only realized why too late.

The rest of the Marauder's said their farewells to the trio as they wrapped Remus in the invisibility cloak and walked outside the room and down the hall. The four boys walked outside after a few minutes saying to the suspicious teachers and students they were going to collect some plants for a project they were working on.

When they reached the willow tree they assumed it would be okay to take the cloak off of Remus, they were far enough away from the castle, and it was dark no one would see them. peter transformed into a rat and ran forward to the tree to hit the root that would freeze it momentarily. When they knew Peter had gotten it they scurried past the still braches and into the hole.

They moved through the tunnel and into the house through the secret trap door. When Remus walked in the room he proceeded to strip himself of his clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers. His three friends stood in the room with him, waiting for the transformation.

Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't like you watching." He said not having to elaborate anymore on the subject.

James held up his hand to assure him they wouldn't. "We won't we're just going to stay until it starts, you know we do that, man."

He nodded and sat down on the bed. "I know, I guess I just feel the need to have to say it."

"Understood." He said and sat down next to him. "So where to tonight?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, wherever maybe? Well, ya know, we still have to finish exploring the forest, to see what's changed, we didn't get very far last month."

"I'd like that." Remus said and the three watched as his face was drained of the little color it held and the circles under his eyes became darker and more like bruises. "It's starting." He stated calmly as a thin layer of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Then we'll leave," James said his voice low and to the breaking point. He never liked to see this, see one of his best mates so close to the edge, seeing him so close to the terrible pain he was sure to suffer through in minutes.

"Best of luck, Rem, remember we're right on the other side of the door, we're here for you, man." Sirius said as they left the room.

Remus stared at the door for a moment before letting out a strangled breath and put his palms to his eyes for a few seconds. When he took his hands away his eyes were a dangerous yellow and the area around them were a dark color, like he was wearing thick black eyeliner. He looked down at his hands to find long yellowish nails on his fingers. He balled them into fists and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come.

Moaning he fell off the bed and got down on all fours, he cried out as his back arched and began reforming. Another pain filled yell as his legs broke in several places and reformed to match that of a wolf. Hair began sprouting out all over his body and fang elongated out of his mouth and past his lips. He knew that behind the door his friends were listening to him cry out in pain, he wished they wouldn't, but what choice did he have?

He felt his ears lengthen and crawl higher up his head, his arms become legs and his hands and feet into paws. The full transformation took about ten minutes, ten painful minutes, but when it was all over he was happy to find that he still had his own mind. He walked over to the door and scratched a few times, the door was pushed open and he was met with a stag, a dog, and a rat. Waiting for him, waiting to go marauding, he yipped happily and the four ran out of the house and down the secret passage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unknown to them someone had seen them walk into the secret passage to the shrieking shack. They couldn't possibly know where the passage led, but they saw it none the less. Then they witnessed four animals pop back out and run to the Forbidden Forest. They were certainly no genius, but with the information they already held it wasn't hard for them to put together.


	14. I Know Who You Are

AN: The long awaited chapter from the wondrous cliffy is here! I know I left some of you in suspense, good for me, hehe. Once again some more Remus focus on this chapter, but of course, ya know it is the full moon times. I'll probably be getting back into spots in the book next chapter, but ya never know. I might just touch things to let you know where we are. All I can really say now is we're in the middle of December. Well that's it, enjoy the chapter!

I Know Who You Are

The next morning Remus woke up on the bed of the shrieking shack. He winced as he tried to sit up and came to the quick realization that his left wrist hurt… a lot. He remembered some things of the events that happened last night, but he couldn't remember exactly how he came about a sprained wrist. He'd have to ask them about it when they visited him in the hospital wing later.

He looked down and saw that one of the ratty old blankets in the shack was covering him. He smiled, his friends always covered him appropriately before they left, they rarely ever stuck around. Not only did they them risk being caught by Madam Pomfery when she came, but they always made sure to go back to their dorms and get at least a few hours of sleep in before classes.

He moved his stiff body and swung his legs over the bed making sure nothing else was seriously injured before standing up and walking over to the boarded up window. Peeking through the boards he saw that the sun was still low in the sky, he must have transformed back only a couple hours ago, this meant that Pomfery would be up here to see him at any moment.

Not wanting to get caught with his pants down, literally, he hobbled over to the high wardrobe and reached for his clothes which sat neatly at the top. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a ragged pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he figured it was James who set them up there. He didn't put them there before he transformed so someone must have used accio to get them from their dorm, either that or one of them left the pack to go and get them. Sirius was the better match for him when transformed being as they were both canines so he probably stayed with him, that left James to get the clothes. It could have been Peter as well, since he was a rat.

Either way it happened, he was thankful. He always blushed if Pomfery came up and he had nothing to change into. Especially now that he was older and was usually awake when she came.

There was a sharp knock at the door which made Remus jump and turn around. He sighed and rubbed his face with his good hand, embarrassed by how startled he was. It was just Madam Pomfery, she always knocked before she entered. If he responded everything was okay, if there was nothing he was unconscious or in trouble, if there was a growl well…

"Come in, I'm fine." Remus said wandering over to stand more in the middle of the room.

The door opened and the short woman walked in carrying bandages and a wand, she smiled upon seeing he was okay. "Oh good, I'm so glad you're up and about. I get worried now, I haven't taken care of you like this in years. I've forgotten how capable you are." She said ushering him over to the bed to sit down. "Now tell me, dear, any injuries?"

"Sprained wrist I think, kinda sore, nothing much." He said shrugging his shoulders and letting her get a closer look at the arm.

"Well as I recall you've said that a lot, it was usually much worse then you insisted. Yes, this is fractured, my dear. Sprained…" She said and shook her head as she used her wand to create a splint. "Looks like you gave yourself a good beating as well. Black eye, a few cuts, but you've been worse."

"I have a black eye?" He asked as she put her hand on his back to guide him up.

She nodded and lead him out the door, on the way out grabbing the robe that lay on the floor. "You're eye is almost swollen shut, dear."

"Oh." He said dumbly and reached up to touch his eye, and sure enough, the left one was swollen considerably. "I didn't notice…"

"Well obviously."

The two walked down the shack and into the long tunnel. Remus found that his right leg was getting stiff and painful the more he walked, he must have pulled something or bruised the bone. But he refused to tell Pomfery that, she'd just figure it out later and yell at him for not telling her sooner, but she'd yell at him anyway since he didn't tell her right away. So it served no purpose to complain about it.

As they walked outside she tapped him with her wand and he blended in quite easily with their surroundings. She then tapped the root of the willow tree and the branches froze instantly, hopping he was following her; she walked across briskly and when the branches began moving again she looked back.

"Remus, dear, you there?" She asked quietly.

"Yup." He answered and she nodded her head and led him to the hospital wing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He woke up a few hours later in a bed in his private room, there was a bandage wrapped around his wrist and a few band-aids on his arms and he could feel a few on his face. Unlike normal wounds or injuries, ones made by a werewolf or in werewolf form could not simply be healed by a quick spell.

He propped his head up and looked around the room. He saw James, Peter and Sirius sitting at his bedside, their professors must have allowed them to leave for the day to stay with him. They normally went to their first two classes but as soon as they heard Remus would be waking up soon they dropped what they were doing and ran to his side. It was a flattering gesture, if only they could stay awake long enough to see him wake up.

He sat up moaning slightly and lifting his hand up so he could try and nudge the three boys awake. He was successful with James right away, he was always a light sleeper. James then helped out with Peter, he was a bit harder. But Sirius… The three of them were all yelling and hitting him before he even blinked.

"Wha…?" He asked lifting his head, slightly confused. "Ah, Moony you're awake, should have told me." He beamed and the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione should be coming in after lunch. They said McGonagall would give them a few minutes out of class to see us and she figured by then you'd be awake." James explained.

"What time is it now?" The young werewolf asked rubbing his eyes with his good hand and arm.

"A little after ten, you should probably get some more sleep." Sirius said reaching over and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You look like hell."

"Burn." James said quietly with a small smirk.

"Thanks." He dully replied.

"Go back to sleep, you know you should." James said with more force, letting him know they were serious on the matter.

Remus closed his eyes and nodded. "I know..." After the full moon he always slept for most of the next day, he was always exhausted. "When Harry, Ron and Hermione come up tell then to wake me, I won't mind."

"Well, we'll be here." Peter said slightly surprised. "Won't we?" He asked the two dark haired boys.

"Of course we will." Sirius answered in a heartbeat.

Remus shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, you three will finish your classes. There's no reason for all four of us to miss school today."

"But we're tired." Sirius complained and rested his head on the blankets of the bed.

"No excuse, besides, it's a tad creepy to be sleeping here knowing you lot are watching me like owls." Remus said as they stood up.

"But if you're sleeping then you wouldn't know we'd be watching you." James replied slyly.

He glared at them and pointed toward the door. "Out."

"We're going." Peter said and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Please pay no mind to them, they're morons."

"Says the boy getting a D in Muggle Studies." Sirius muttered as they began walking to the door.

"We'll be back later, Moony! I promise that." James said waving to Remus.

"I already promised." Sirius said pushing James.

"I didn't hear you."

"I did it mentally."

"You are mental."

Remus grinned and laid his head back against the pillows, sighing. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken away by sleep. It was probably for the better, he knew that if it was just a bit past ten Madam Pomfery would be coming in to check his 'wounds', he didn't think they were bad, but she would be coming in to apply some more bandages. He never liked to be awake for that, it usually hurt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus was woken up suddenly, he wasn't sure what had jolted him awake but he was just glad it wasn't Pomfery poking and prodding at him. He leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed, maybe if he tried he could get back to sleep; he probably just had a weird dream, and that woke him up.

But as he closed his eyes and prepared to be once again taken into sleep when he heard the doors to the infirmary open and close. He eyes shot open, who would be coming in? Maybe it was Harry, Ron and Hermione coming for their visit, Madam Pomfery didn't run out yelling and screaming so they couldn't have been injured in any way.

He was quickly able to rule out Harry, Ron and Hermione, he only heard one set of steps walking in the room. If they were here to see him he couldn't imagine any of the people he knew coming alone, all of them would be in pairs at the least. Unless it was a professor, but why would a professor be coming in to see him? He'd have to wait and gather more information before jumping to any conclusions.

"Madam Pomfery?"

Ah, Remus thought, so it is a boy, between fourth and sixth year he'd bet. But he seemed perfectly fine, calm and collected, normally when you came into this section of the school you were panicky and asking if your eyebrows would ever grow back. So this person was either visiting him or he had come to ask Pomfery a question, and once again unless it was private they would come accompanied by a friend.

"Oh, yes, my dear, what is it?" Pomfery asked, Remus figured she must have come out of her office, he heard the door shut and her quick steps as she walked closer to the boy. "Are you injured?"

"Oh, no, no, no I'm fine. I just came to see someone."

Remus's eyes widened, so they were here to see him. But who were they? He recognized the voice but he couldn't place it, he wished he could then he could tell if this person was a friend or a foe. If it was a foe then all hell could break lose. If they came because they know he was a werewolf then he would get expelled for sure especially with Umbridge crawling around. He could even get thrown in Azkaban, he read up on all the new laws and cases, he saw lycans thrown in there for less.

But not only him, every staff member that lied to Umbridge would get in trouble as well, they'd have to shut the school down. They would have no teachers the Ministry would have to take over and if they took over Hogwarts that would probably be the worst possible thing in history, aside from Voldemort rising back to power. It would all be his fault, his fault because he couldn't stay in at night like his parents had told him.

But not only the school, his older self, he would get in more trouble then anybody. They would assume Lupin was the one who bit him. It was years to late to do any sort of test to prove he wasn't the one who bit him. Especially since he's Lupin's temporary nephew/ward they would blame it all on him. He would die in Azkaban before he could even get a chance of being let out. He could never do that to him, but if they did find out then Remus would get in trouble, if he never got back to his own time there would be no future Lupin so everything would change.

Remus realized he was beginning to panic here so he decided to listen to the conversation some more, maybe there would be some proof that this boy wasn't here to blackmail them.

When he reentered the conversation they seemed to be still arguing, so he probably didn't miss anything.

"Madam Pomfery please, don't insult my intelligence, I know he's here and I'd like to see him." The boy sounded as though he was trying to be bold and brave, but was having some trouble with it.

"I assure you, John is away caring for his uncle, he's not here. Why would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"To protect him and cover it all up, I'll admit you're doing a fine job at it and I'm thankful for that, but I know what's been going on why can't you just let me in to see him?"

That's it, this boy knew who and what he was. Worry flooded through Remus but he forced himself to pay attention to the conversation that was going on outside his door. There was always the chance that this was no threat to him at all, but he doubted it.

"There's no one here, do you see anyone?" She asked, now starting to get annoyed at the boy who Remus still couldn't place his voice.

The boy seemed to be losing the battle. "But I know – "

"Mr. Longbottom! John is out caring for his uncle how many times must I repeat myself!? Now go back to your class I'm sure you're not meant to be gone this long."

Neville! That's who it was, of course it was Neville. Remus mentally smacked himself for not noticing this sooner. But wait, it was only Neville, he posed to threat to him, he was a kind and caring boy much like his parents who Remus had the pleasure of knowing well.

Neville sighed and Remus heard him taking a few steps back, he couldn't let Neville leave. He had figured it out, Remus couldn't help but feel mortified and yet proud of the boy at the same time.

"Alright…" The timid fifth year said lowly. "I'll leave."

"Wait!" Remus cried out, almost instantly regretting his decision to do this. "Madam Pomfery let him in." He finished quietly sinking back into his pillow and sheets some more.

The medics head popped in the room and she gave him a startled look, along with scolding him with her piercing eyes. "Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes, he obviously knows, just let him in."

She nodded and held the door open for Neville, he walked in and she shut the door behind him. Remus didn't have a doubt in his head she was hovering by the entrance like a hawk, just waiting for something bad to happen. Even though it was just Neville.

He stood there at the foot of the bed for quite some time, Remus didn't speak either. He just stared at him as he stared at the floor, it was quite boring so he decided to break the chain.

"Sit down." He motioned over to one of the chairs next to the bed that was left from Sirius, James and Peter. "So," Remus decided it was probably best he start the conversation here. "How did you find out? I must say you're rather smart, it took my friends quite a few months to figure it out, yet you only did it in two."

"Well," Neville began. "I really wasn't sure if it was you I sort of guessed. I figured if I lead Madam Pomfery on to what I thought long enough she'd cave in. I never thought you would be listening."

"You guessed?" Remus asked with a smile. "Hold on, you weren't sure if it was me? Who am I?"

Neville looked up and then back down as if he were embarrassed. "You're… You're Professor Lupin, aren't you?"

He looked startled, he didn't think Neville had found that much out, but he couldn't deny him and make him feel like an idiot. So, he nodded his head and let out a short laugh. "Neville, man,you really are smart, you know that?"

The younger boy smiled, knowing that he was right after all. "Like I said, I wasn't sure, I mean you're teaching methods are that exactly of… well you. And you look just the same only age of course. But last night I saw you walking to the willow with your friends, I heard a werewolf howl. I was outside looking for a flower for Professor Sprout; I sort of wandered away from where I was supposed to stay."

Remus smiled. "That's a good boy, rules are meant to be broken."

"Sounds odd, coming from you."

"I'm not exactly the Remus you met third year. I am, but he's still here."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged figuring it would do no harm telling him. "You see, me and my friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black accidentally time traveled to this year from 1978. Thanks to Sirius." He added quietly. "That's who we are, who they are, they're not exchange students like we're led you all to believe."

"Sirius Black?" Neville asked shakily.

"Yes, but trust me when I say he's innocent, he was wrongly imprisoned. You've met him, how could you possibly think he'd do something like that?"

"Someone did."

"Someone who was never caught."

Neville paused for a moment and then smiled slightly. "James Potter? That's Harry's dad."

"Yes, and it's been a whole world of fun. Speaking of parents, Neville, take it from someone who know yours personally and goes, or wait they graduated, went to school with them… for a couple years at least. They're amazing people, very strong willed, you're a lot like them." He said softly, forgetting to use past tense, to him, they were still alive in his world.

He shook his head. "I dunno… I mean I'm not a fighter or… or anything…"

"But you are a member of a secret organization that practices defensive spells against school rules right under the nose of the Ministry. I tell you, your parents would have jumped at the opportunity to do that."

Neville smiled. "Thanks… This is so weird…"

"You think this is weird try meeting your older self, now that is some crazy shi – "

"Professor!" Neville exclaimed before Remus could finish his sentence.

Remus grinned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey, I'm not your professor; I'm still seventeen I can cuss all I damn well want."

The young Longbottom began laughing and looked down at his hands to try and hide it, that is until Remus began laughing as well. He reached over and patted Neville on the head with a large grin. "Ya might want to stay up here for a bit, Harry, Hermione and Ron are coming. Best tell them, you know? It'd be easier on Sirius, James and Peter. They'll try and hex you if they suspect you were spying."

He nodded and gave a grin. "I think I'll do that."


	15. Final Meeting

AN: This chapter really, really, reeeaaaallllllly made me want cake… You'll see why when you read it. But we're finally back on schedule with the book for the most part. We're also gonna start getting into some fun stuff in the next few chapter's I think. So stay tuned!

Quidditch and D.A.

Angelina lead the three Marauder's off the Quidditch field, she had just finished the tryouts even though everyone knew those three would get the spots on the team. They had postponed the tryouts for one week later due to Remus being gone to "visit his uncle" for the full moon, Angelina was fond of professor Lupin so she worked around it. Hardly anyone showed though, Angelina suspected some showed to put in a good look for themselves for next year when most of the team would be graduated.

Peter met the four on the sidelines, he didn't even attempt to tryout. He was about as good on a broom as Sirius was with staying away from girls. But he enjoyed to watch the game and paint his face Gryffindor colors. "You guys looked great!" He said with a grin as he began walking with them back to the castle.

"Yeah." Sirius said boasting. "I still haven't lost it."

"Never had it." James mumbled.

"Regardless of if he had it in the past he has it now." She said interrupting their bickering before it even started. "I think you boys will fit on the team perfectly." She smiled.

"I don't know." Remus said shaking his head.

"He was like this on our old team too." Sirius said looking to Angelina. "Always saying he wasn't sure, he would choke, he would be able to blah, blah, blah… Get's a bit tiring after a while."

Remus held up his hand to stop him. "That's not the case, I would like to play, but I just don't think I'd be the best Beater. You're best bet would be to find someone else."

"John, I saw you out there today as Beater you did fine, especially for someone who's hardly ever played the position." She said, not wanting to lose him from the team, he was smart and good at coming up with strategies along with James, in fact all three of them worked off one another quite well.

"I still know I'm not the best, that other boy during tryouts was much better then me."

"But he was stuck up and conceded, not a team player." Angelina protested. "Don't know how the little prick made it into Gryffindor."

"Sorting hat screwed up." James said grinning. "Same thing happened to Orion."

"Hey." Sirius said turning sharply to James.

"Tell you what," James began seriously not letting Sirius say anything further. "I'll switch positions with John. I can play Beater, I master all positions on the team. This way he can be a Seeker. I'll let him use my broom as well, that Cleansweep of his won't do well as Seeker." None of them had brooms when they arrived, but as not to cause suspicion Dumbledore allowed them to borrow newer models of their old ones. Remus's broom happen to be the slowest, a Cleansweep Three, he now had a Cleansweep Six.

"I don't know…" Remus trailed off.

"You're eyesight is phenomenal." Angelina said, not knowing he had an extra werewolf advantage on the eyesight.

Remus shot his friends a look; he would consider it cheating if he used his "special talents" on the team.

Peter rolled his eyes, all along listening to the conversation and now finally getting involved. "This would be perfect, John can catch Seekers fine, he's done it enough snatching that Seeker away from James when it annoyed him. And James can play Beater, he's played the position during scrimmages if I recall."

"Would you do that, John?" Angelina asked hopefully as they stepped foot into the castle. "Would you switch positions? I wouldn't mind, technically I haven't even made the decision official for the team. You three are in either way. I guess it's not fair when you think about it… but let's face it, you are like the back up players."

Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Just one more thing you lot've dragged me into, alright fine. I'll be a Seeker."

"Perfect!" Angelina said and gave Remus a hug before she realized what she was doing. She pulled off him and gave a small smile. "Right, well, best go to that D.A. meeting, shall we?" She said walking away from the group and motioning down the hall.

The three boys watched her walk off for a moment before quickly following. The trip down the various halls and up the change staircases was quiet and quick, they were almost running late, tryouts must have taken longer then they had anticipated. They tried not to run and look suspicious, doing that would certainly alert Umbridge that something was going on.

When the large marvelously carved door appeared to them they all plowed through it, thinking they would be the last ones there. But to their surprise they were still waiting upon a couple of Ravenclaws.

Angelina almost immediately spotted harry and walked over to him taking of her cloak and throwing it in a corner. "Well, we've finally replaced you, Fred and George."

"It's really no surprise who," he said stealing a glance to the four Marauders. "I didn't know you guys had tryouts."

"Yeah, we just finished, those three were the only decent ones, there was another boy but he would have been a terrible person to work with. And he was trying out for Beater!" She said. "I tell you Orion would have murdered him during the first game. The rest of them that came were idiots…"

"So who's taking what position?" Harry asked, sounding a little disgruntled since they were talking about Quidditch.

"Well Orion's taking Beater and so is James. Yeah, John thought he would be a terrible Beater even though he was quite good so he switched with James. John's our Seeker now, he's replacing you."

Harry nodded and shifted his feet around.

Angelina sensed his discomfort. "But of course none of them could hold out against you. Maybe as a Beater, but you're the best Seeker we've ever had. Which is why I'm still angry times ten at you for being so stupid at the last game."

Harry nodded and upon looking up he saw the Ravenclaw's they were waiting for walk in. "Well, looks like everyone's here. Better get started."

He walked out into the middle of the room and blew his whistle quickly getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Okay, I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right now before a three-week break –"

"We're not doing anything new?" A boy, Zacharias Smith, asked in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. "If I had known that I wouldn't have come."

Fred rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We're all real sorry Harry didn't tell you then." He said loud enough for the whole room to hear. The group of people in the room laughed, you could easily point our Sirius's bark of a laugh.

"We can practice in pairs." Harry began, but by this time the Marauder's in the back had completely zoned out, they already knew they're practice a bit on their own and then wander around the room and help those who were having a hard time.

Sirius lazily threw the jinx out at James who easily reflected it and grinned as he saw Harry walk past Cho. "Hey Jimmy." He said looking to his friend. "Your boys in love, with pretty hot bunny if I do say so myself." He drawled out, knowing no one would hear them, Ron, Neville and Hermione were the closest and too many people were shouting the spell to over hear anything.

James glanced over and saw Harry holding Cho's hand over her wand as he helped her with her gripping. He smiled and looked down. "Yup, that's what it looks like."

"I remember you making googly eyes like that at Lily for months until she finally had to go on a date with you." Remus said.

"Still probably would've never gone on a date if Andy hadn't stepped in. You owe her for that one." Peter said right after he threw a spell at Remus.

"I paid her back in full when I gave her all that candy from Honeydukes and all those dungbombs from Zonko's." James said not paying attention to anything Sirius was doing and after he spoke wound up getting frozen by the spell.

"Oh!" Sirius said catching what he just did. "Sorry, mate, thought you knew." But he wasn't sorry, he was laughing.

The group continued to fire spells at one another until they moved onto stunning. They decided to sit out for the first round and watch half the class shoot each other across the room. They never participated in that one, as much as they would have liked to they were all to tired and too lazy from tryouts to put any effort into anything.

The meeting was over before they knew it. Harry told them they were all doing a great job, what he said at the end of almost every meeting. But then he said something even more interesting, he said when they came back they would be learning about the big stuff. Like patronus's and the lot. This got everyone excited, even the Mauraders, despite them already knowing how to produce one, maybe not as well as Harry but they could.

As usual the four of them hung back to collect the cushions and pack them away neatly. "Here's the last one." Sirius said handing it to Hermione who was closer to the stack of cushions then he was.

"Oh thanks." She said taking it from him.

"We're gonna head out." James said jutting his thumb toward the door. "You coming?" He asked as he and his friends began walking closer to it.

Ron gave Harry a look. "Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, in a minute, go on without me." He said glancing back for a moment to see Cho who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay, we'll be in our dorm room I expect." The red head said and followed the Marauders out of the room along with Hermione.

"Right." Harry said and walked over to the side, pretending to straighten a cushion.

As they closed the door behind them it quickly disappeared as they no longer had any use for it. "That was good fun for the last class." Sirius said shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Everyone's doing so good." Hermione said with a smile. "Even you Pete, you've improved so much… for what you lot _did_ do today anyway." She finished giving the four boys a very sour look.

"We did plenty, but we just came back from tryouts, we're tired." James said shrugging his shoulders. "By the way Ron thanks for sticking around." The older boy glared playfully at him with a raised eyebrow behind his oval glasses.

"I couldn't stay long I had to help Harry out with the D.A. meeting." He said quickly defending himself. "Besides you didn't need me, Remus was able to play Keeper for the new Chasers after I left."

"But I was trying out myself, I know it's a special situation and everything but it's still weird." Remus said pulling a face, trying to think of how exactly it was weird. "I'm not quite sure how, but it just is."

"Regardless of how we did it, we did it." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Now, I'm hungry, what say we all go down to the kitchens and see some of our favorite house elves?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean they already do so much cooking for all of us for the meals. I don't like the idea of forcing more work upon them, they already do so much for us… it's just not right for the poor things."

Sirius grunted loudly and hung his head. "Hermione," he complained much like Ron would. "We're not forcing them to do anything, I can't tell you how many times I've gone down there! They like cooking for us!" He said and already turned down to the entrance hall to find the painting of the bowl of fruit.

"It's not right, and I don't have enough hats for them all, I'll feel bad seeing them still trapped there." She said but followed him down the long hall anyway.

Remus looked back at her, she was walking considerably slower then the rest of them. "Hermione it's not that bad down there, they like it, besides you can't say you don't want chocolate cake. I mean, who doesn't want any chocolate cake?"

"More in the mood for vanilla myself." Peter said.

"Blasphemy." Remus mumbled.

"Remus," James began. "Just because you're a chocoholic does not mean the rest of the world is."

"But –"

"No." James said monotone.

"But—"

"Remus shut up."

He shut his mouth and looked down to the ground.

"Aw, you made Moony sad." Sirius said as they reached the painting. "Chocolate will cheer him up, poor baby." He patted the werewolf on the head like a dog making Remus glare at him slightly.

"That's degrading." He stated.

"I think you mean amusing." He said reaching up to tickle the pear.

The pear giggled and a handle appeared. Peter stared at the still giggling slightly painting. "No matter how many times I see and hear that it's still creepy."

"I agree." Ron said, thinking he would never be saying those words to one Peter Pettigrew.

They all stepped into the doorway and walked into the kitchen. As soon as they walked in Dobby ran over along with another house elf moments later. "Mistress and Masters!" Dobby cried with a smile and wearing the various hats and scarves. "What brings yous alls down here, if I may ask."

"We come seeking chocolate." Sirius said spreading his arms out. "Could you bring us some of your finest chocolate and vanilla cake?"

"Of course fine Sir." Dobby said and with a quick snap of his fingers produced two fine cakes, Sirius mumbled out a low "radical" making Hermione and Ron roll their levitated them over to a nearby table and the other house elf quickly bought them some plates and forks. "Would any of you likes some drinks's?"

"Milk if you don't mind." Hermione said timidly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all Miss." Dobby said and with the help of a couple more elves some milk appeared next to everyone's plate.

"Dobby," James said with a grin. "You're a God send you really are."

Hermione stared at Dobby and the variety of hats he was wearing. "Dobby, why are you wearing all the hats and scarves?" She asked.

Behind her the boys held their hands up and silently yelled no to Dobby not to tell her why. The small house elf saw their humorous antics and looked down. "Well, Miss, many of the elves… they… they don't wants, they don't wants to ruin their new clothes working in the kitchens… they stay for Dumbledore, theys knows he needs them…" He said not looking her in the eye. But when he finished he looked up and saw the boys giving him thumbs up and nods behind her. When she turned to look at them they all quickly reverted back to eating their cake and drinking their milk.

"Well…" She said and leaned back in her seat, picking at her vanilla cake. "I suppose that's good."

"I like cake." Remus stated devouring the rest of his cake and taking a new slice.

"It's a miracle you're not fat." James said staring at him. "How do you do it?"

"I have a very, very, very, very high metabolism. And I think it has something to do with the wolfyness, I'm not sure really."

"Must be cause Andy's thin as hell too." Sirius said with a mouthful of cake. "And she has a great ass."

Remus choked on his cake and looked up at Sirius with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" He asked small bits of cake spurting from his mouth as he spoke.

Sirius bit his lip realizing what he just said. "Uh… I mean… I've heard…"

"You're lucky I have cake or I would kill you." The werewolf growled.

Sirius nodded and dug his fork into the moist chocolate further. "Fair enough, then."

The six friends stayed down there for another fifteen minutes until they all had their fill of cake, or not quite Remus but they decided it was beginning to get a bit late. They all walked up to the common room seeing that only a few Gryffindors were still up and sitting on the furniture.

"I think I'm gonna head up to the dorm room." Peter said giving a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." James said following him up the stairs.

"I have nothing better to do." Remus shrugged. "You gonna come, Pads?"

"Yeah, why not. See you guys later." Sirius said waving to Hermione and Ron.

"G'night." Remus said as they disappeared up the long winding staircase.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well I guess all we can do now is wait for Harry to come back."

"Yeah," Ron nodded and sat down across from her on a vacant chair. "Wonder what he's doing in their anyway."


	16. Terror Strikes

An: Okay hey I'm back, I played around with some past chapters. Not much, but I felt the need to put in some 1970's slang (American slang, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with British slang from the 70s). So if you go looking for changed that's pretty much all you'll find. Another one isn't relevant as of yet and most of you probably won't even notice anything.

But enjoy the chapter, we're getting into some... other stuff. Humor will come back full force I promise. but we're at a not so happy and giggly part of the book so just wait it out and the funnys and pranks will come back.

Terror Strikes

Remus's eyes flew open the second he heard all the yelling. It was muffled by the walls around him but with his hearing he could tell it was Harry yelling to somebody about something down the hall. He looked around the dark room and saw his friends still asleep, he wondered for a moment if it was just a dream, but then it came again, a shrill 'I saw it happen!'

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, a little wobbly at first since he had just woken up but he recovered quickly. Without a moment's hesitation he ran over to James's bed and punched him on the shoulder. "James! Wake up!" He cried.

The black haired boy opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at Remus with a confused look. "Moony?" He asked slowly. "W'are ya doing…?"

"C'mon get up I think Harry's in trouble." He said grabbing the oval glasses that sat on the nightstand and shoving them on his face. "Get up, get up, we have to go!"

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius asked getting up quickly. It seemed the second he heard Harry's name he was up and on his feet, he had taken a protective spot over the boy, much like the future Sirius had over him.

Remus shrugged and shook Peter awake as he began explaining. "I don't know what's going on, I heard him yelling in his sleep or to someone I don't know but it can't be anything good. You know everything we've heard about that scar of his! About Voldemort! Something's wrong I can small it." He didn't quite know if he meant it figuratively or literally.

"What did you hear?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes as he stood and the four raced out o the room.

"I heard him yell no, that's what woke me up. Then he said a few more things, I'm not sure what it was, I think he said he wasn't lying or that he's mad or wasn't mad or something to that effect." Remus began hyperventilating as they walked out of the room and down the hall to the younger boys room.

"Oi!" James said and spun around to face Remus. "Rem, chill, man! We're gonna find out what happened to Harry."

"I know, I know, this is just crazy." Remus said rubbing his head with the palm of his hand. "I know what happened and I'm… just... worried I don't know!"

There was a door opening down the hall and they all turned to see McGonagall walk out with a frustrated and panicky Harry and a slightly nervous Ron following behind. The four forgot about their previous conversation and ran over. "Professor!" James called as they ran over. "What happened is he okay?"

Harry opened his mouth but was quickly stopped by McGonagall. "It's nothing go back to sleep, you'll be fully informed in the morning, I promise you." She said stiffly and quickly led him down the hall with Harry who continued to look back at them with a pleading look. He plainly wanted to talk to them but he was going willingly so he also wanted to talk to Dumbledore.

The Marauder's watched as the three walked down the spiral staircase and as soon as they disappeared from view they turned around to go get the invisibility cloak and do a bit of stalking. However they were stopped when they saw the face's of Harry's roommates appear at the door, the boys figured if they wanted to know what happened why not ask the ones who were there?

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked bluntly not wanting to waste any time.

"Uh…" Dean said pointing to the inside of the room and then outside the room, he opened his mouth a few times but quickly closed it as if not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well…" Seamus began, "he started yelling in his sleep and thrashing around so we all went over to his bed to try and wake him, I mean this isn't the first time Harry's had nightmares." At this comment James cringed but no one noticed. "So we woke him up and his head was hurting."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "His head hurting isn't usual sometimes he would complain it was stinging a little or something, but this was worse then we've ever seen. Then he said Ron's dad had been attacked and none of us knew what to say! Especially with Ron standing right over him!" He was trying not to raise his voice any higher, he didn't want to wake the entire dormitory.

"I went to get help." Said a small voice from the back, they looked to see Neville standing there still looking a bit scared. "I left and I found Professor McGonagall as fast as I could."

"And thank Merlin you did," Dean said. "Harry started saying things of how he did of how much blood there was. We didn't know what to do anymore. Weasley tried to calm him down but nothing was working."

"We just waited there…" Seamus said in a low voice. "Just waited… then Neville came back with McGonagall, she talked to him for, like, five seconds before she took him and Ron out to see Dumbledore."

The four boys all looked to one another and simultaneously ran back to their dormitory. When they ran out Seamus, Dean and Neville witnessed them all running with parts of their body's missing, it didn't take long for them to figure out they were running with an invisibility cloak partially around them. They wanted to yell out and point out the fact that they owned one and were going to use it, but the boys ran by them too fast.

When they got down to the common room they wrapped the cloak around them tight before stepping out of the portrait hole. They figured that Harry, Ron and McGonagall were a bit ahead of them, but knew that they still shouldn't be seen in case they ever did catch up with them.

They snuck out the door and began creeping down the stairs avoiding all the little squeaks and groans in the old wood. It took them only a couple minutes before they saw the three walking at a fast pace down the hall, it was a good thing over their many years of marauding the Marauders learned how to run quietly.

They were very close to Dumbledore's office by now and they figured if they timed themselves right they could all sneak in with them. It would look odd if they opened the door on their own, and then just waltzed into the office, if they did that they might as well not wear the cloak at all.

Finally they saw the gargoyle come into view and McGonagall said the words, "Fizzing Wizbee" very clearly before the stone statue jumped to the side to allow them through the new hole in the wall and up the spiral stone staircase.

The four Marauders snuck up behind and tried to sneak in as well, but the cloak started to pull off James and Sirius who stood in the front. They looked back and found that Peter was having the same problem, looking back past him they found that Remus had stopped in his tracks holding the cloak, not allowing them to go on with it.

Sirius gave it a tug along with an angry and pleading look to Remus. James was about to make a run for it toward the opening but through better of it and just watched the wall closed and the gargoyle jump back in its place. They had lost their chance to get the inside scoop on what was really happening here and it was all because of Remus. Sirius threw the cloak off them and spread his arms out in a silent plea of 'why?'

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked as he walked forward to him. "Earlier you were mortified what all this that was going on and now that we had the chance to find out you freeze up on us. What's going on?"

"C'mon, Pads," James said glancing to Sirius. "I'm sure Rem had a good excuse for ruining my chance at finding out what's going on with my son." He looked to Remus. "Well?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to the ground. He always hated it when his friends put him on the spot, you could say he was never really great at standing up to them. "It's just well, ya know, if Harry wants to tell us what happened then he'll tell us, we should have to sneak our way into Dumbledore's office to butt in on his personal affairs…"

James continued to glare at him for a few seconds until his glare softened and he looked down. "Yeah… I guess you're right, Moony, this is why we keep you around I guess. Without you who knows what the hell we'd do." He said and walked over to him placing a hand on his arm in a silent apology for the hard him he just gave him.

Sirius on the other hand a bit of a harder time understanding. "But don't you want know what's going on? For all we know Harry's in trouble and needs us in there. Or in case you've forgotten Remus, he lost his father and his mother, you and me are the only family he has left and now you're not even going to be there for him. What kind of guardian are you?" Sirius cried out and began walking forward toward Remus only to have his arms grabbed by Peter who was behind him.

"C'mon, Sirius, keep your cool." He squeaked. "You know he's right, if Harry wants to tell us he will, this is his personal business –"

Sirius pushed the smaller boy off him and turned on his heel to walk away. "You lot may not care about him, but I do."

The three watched as Sirius stomped away through the halls, they didn't know where he was going, but they knew he would come back. Or they hoped he did.

James turned around and looked at Remus with a small half smile. "You know Sirius, he'll come around. Sometimes his temper just gets the better of him. Don't take it to heart."

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "In twenty minutes he'll come back apologizing like crazy and wielding chocolate to get back on your good side."

He nodded and raised his head. "Yeah, I know… but what happened tonight that set him off so easy?" He asked looking between his friends.

James looked down at Peter and then back at Remus. "Moony, it was you saying –"

"No, no." Remus said shaking his head. "I know that, but think about it, it usually takes a lot more then my level head preventing him from doing something stupid to set him off like that."

"He's right." James mumbled. "I wonder what happened… it had to of been while we were sleeping, ya know? I've seen him almost non stop for the past week, and he was fine before he went to bed."

Sirius walked down the hall with his head in his hands. He didn't mean to blow up on Remus like that, he knew he was right, he shouldn't have been trying to invade Harry's privacy like that. He wanted so much to run back and apologize to his friend, he knew Remus pretended to be strong but he self confidence was fragile from the years of hate and prejudice he encountered and yelling at him like that did nothing to help it, especially since it came from a friend.

But that night Sirius was thinking about what his future held for him for the first time since he came here he really though about it. He really thought about how many people would die in so few years. Frank, Alice, Heather, Edgar, Benjy, Marlene, Gideon and Fabian, Dorcas… James and Lily…

He knew all these people, even if it was such a small acquaintance, he knew they all died while serving the Order of the Phoenix, he knew he was going to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix in just a couple years, maybe less time, so that had to of meant he knew these people well, right? It was too much for him to handle, how could James deal so well knowing that his life would be over in just four years? Sirius was freaking out knowing he would go into Azkaban in four years, at the peek of his life too.

To him he would rather die now then suffer that fate, that he would have to endure twelve long and painful years in Azkaban prison. He had been there with his father once when he was younger to visit a family friend who had been sent there because he was accused of killing Muggle borns when this whole Voldemort thing started. He could barley stand it then and all he had to do was stand in the hall, looking at the vague forms of broken humans. Looking at the dementors suck the life from the people, all the crying, moaning and pain these people suffered. Some of them were even put there undeservingly, he knew there were werewolves in there, vampires, other people who just had bad luck and were thrown in because no one knew what to do with these supposedly threatening people. Some disserved it… but others… they didn't.

Would he break like that? Would he eventually be a shadow of himself in the cold walls of the prison? No, he couldn't be, he had spoken to his future self, he had aged more then he should have over the twelve years but he seemed fine. He seemed normal.

Sirius found himself walking to the astronomy tower, the stars shone bright over his head and the crescent moon stared down at him accusingly. Seeing the moon he thought of Remus and how he must be feeling, Sirius knew he still had to go down and apologize… but then his thoughts wandered to Remus, how he must have taken it all after his imprisonment and the death of James and Lily. Sirius knew then he had to survive for him, he had to live and not die in prison not die before he was sent there because he knew of his fate. He had to live so he could one day get out and be with his friend once more.

Poor Moony, twelve years he lived without a friend. He read up on it, Andy had gotten in trouble, accuse for a crime and she was deported back to America, not being able t return. Another example of prejudice against werewolves. Sure, Laura was there, she survived the whole thing, amazing how Laura had survived the seemingly most harmless of them all, the smallest one, the most peace loving one survived a deadly war. But how? Sirius couldn't see her ever lifting her wand to kill someone even if it meant she would die in their place.

Heather had died in battle, he read it; she died by Voldemort's hand. Just like the rest of them, they all died in battle going out strongly and bravely. But only Remus and Laura were left, and Laura was a friend, a good one, but she couldn't replace all the ones he had lost. Not only that but there was no mention of her staying, had something happened to her as well that would force her to move on? Leaving Remus alone, she would never just leave him in his time of need, but what if something came up and she had to leave? That would mean the poor werewolf was alone.

Alone, just like Sirius would be in Azkaban, they were two friends all alone when they could have been there helping and supporting one another. Sirius couldn't take it, he couldn't bare the thought of going to Azkaban, being the casue of all this trouble, he couldn't... if he jumped off the astronomy tower now then he wouldn't go. Then he wouldn't have to face twelve years of that torture. Then he woudn't feel guilty for anything.

Mortified he jumped back from the edge he was staring down from. No, what was he thinking? He wasn't suicidal; he was Sirius Orion Black, a Marauder, a mischief maker, a friend and a brother. If he offed himself now then he would never be alive in the future for Remus when he finally got out of Azkaban. He would never be there for Harry. He would never be able to live the life he was delt with. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he had to be there and kick Voldemorts pale Muggle hating ass.

He walked away down the stairs, angry at himself for ever thinking something so stupid. He couldn't do that to his friends, no his family. Not his blood family, but the Potter's, the Lupin's, even the Pettigrew's even though he wasn't too acquainted with Peter's parents. He couldn't leave Harry, he was his Godfather, the father figure in his life now. If he left now that would leave Remus to care for Harry in the future, all alone.

He stopped halfway down the spiral staircase and sat down. He wished he could find his future self and talk to him, he would understand what was running through his mind, he was after all him. Even future Remus would work, he was always up for talking about problems, he had enough of them himself. And future Remus had to be real insightful seeing as young Remus was already pretty insightful himself.

After sitting on the steps and cooling his mind down for a few minutes, or hours maybe wasn't keeping track of time, he got up and looked around. Still dark out, maybe he had time to run to Honeydukes and get some sweets as an apology for Remus. But then he thought of Harry, if he was out of Dumbledore's office now, through all the thoughts that were running through his head he had forgotten about what had happened in the dormitory earlier.

He ran down the stairs and into the hallway, he figured he could always go to Honeydukes later or get some chocolate from the kitchen but right now it was Harry he had to worry about.

He ran back to the office of the Headmaster halfway there even transforming into Padfoot and running on all fours as a dog. He knew it was risky but he also knew he had to get to Harry, he only prayed he hadn't left the office yet or that his fellow Marauders were still there.

When he arrived he saw that they were indeed still waiting at the door, it looked as though Harry had not yet come out. The first thing he did was run over to Remus and he gave him a strong him, mumbling that he was sorry. When he pulled apart he was met with a slightly confused and slightly thankful Remus, who simply nodded his head in acceptance of the apology.

"Right, well," he said and looked to the rest of his friends and brushed some of his long dark hair from his face. "Has Harry come out yet?"

James shook his head. "McGonagall did, and she came back with the Weasley kids. We covered ourselves up with the cloak before she saw us though. It's been almost an hour, I don't think he will."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I mean, he must have left by other means." James explained.

"Like flooing? Or… or a portkey?" Remus guessed.

"Which means that this is far more serious then we thought it was." Sirius said looking up at the gargoyle.

The four boys lived up to their reputation as some of the smartest students in their time at the school. They knew that Harry wouldn't be coming out now, he must have been somewhere else. But what they could do now was go up to the office and see exactly what was going on, if Dumbledore was even up there anymore.

Sirius glanced over to Remus, it didn't have to be voiced, they all knew what they had to do. "You cool with going up there?" He asked.

"Totally." Remus said and the four walked over to the gargoyle. "Fizzing Wizbee." He called out using the password they heard McGonagall say about an hour earlier.

They all ran up as soon as the walls opened up to reveal the stairs. The four boys plowed into the office and looked around to see Dumbledore standing at his desk with his head looking forward at them. The twinkle in his eye seemed dead and he had face like someone had just killed his puppy.

"Professor, where's Harry?" James asked looking around in vain for his son.

"He is Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore explained making Sirius wince slightly at his old home. "I have returned to fetch you four, I suppose you would want to come as well."

"Professor, what's going on?" Remus asked.

He looked to the ground and walked around the desk to meet them. "It's seems Harry has had a vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked. He is in St. Mungo's and is in critical condition, but he will live."

The four looked at him in shock.

Upon seeing they were too stunned to speak the professor continued. "I had a feeling you would come up here, I figured I should fetch you, seeing as all of you were… or are friends with Arthur in your own time, you would want to see him, yes?"

"Of course." James said snapping out of his trance like state. "What about Harry, is he okay?"

"Harry is fine, a little shaken, but I think he will be fine. That is another reason I saw it fit to come and get you, all of you must be worried about Harry. Now come along, we haven't got all night, someone is bound to notice what's going on and alert Umbridge, we don't need that at the moment." He explained and produced a portkey. "Go on now, put your hand on it, you're leaving soon."

They all put their hands on it and felt a tug at their naval, at that moment they saw Dumbledore's hand release the object. "Aren't you coming, professor?" Remus asked almost desperately in their last few seconds.

"I have some other business I have to attend to, have a safe journey." He said just as they all disappeared by the magic of the portkey.

The Marauder's traveled through a large vortex it seemed and landed hard on the living room floor of Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked around with much distaste in his face, like he was eating a lemon. "Still smells the same." He muttered as he stood up and looked around. "Looks the same too."

Their commotion must have alerted the other people in the house and at that moment Black came running in with the Weasley children and Harry at his sides. Black sighed and looked down, probably thinking that they were either trouble or more bad news and was now relieved that they weren't.

"I thought you would come." He said and walked over to help them up.

"John? Orion? Peter, James…?" Ginny asked in a small confused voice as she stepped forward as well. "What are you doing here? How do you know Sirius? Why would he think you would come, what's going on?"

The four boys looked at one another unsure of what exactly they should say. Thankfully Black decided he should be the one to tell the young girl of what was going on, since she was the only one in the room who had no idea. "Ginny, they're not transfer students. There real names are James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and… and Peter Pettigrew." He tried to resist not spitting the name in disgust. "Us, in other words, the Marauders, they time traveled and now they're there instead of there time roughly twenty years ago."

She stared in shock and looked at her brothers and Harry, upon seeing their calm expressions she realized she was the only one not in on the secret. "How come I wasn't told? They were."

"It's complicated." Black explained waving his arm around at her. "Come on into the kitchen, we're all sitting around drinking some butterbeers."

Ginny was still shocked by everything but decided she should drop the subject for now, knowing it wasn't the time, she had more important things to worry over.

The four walked in silence with the group back into the kitchen as Sirius produced four more butterbeers. It was ten now, ten upset and emotionally crazed children sitting in his kitchen drinking butterbeer. He was never all that good at making sure children stayed out of trouble, but he didn't think he would have to deal with that right now due to the circumstances.

Several seconds went by before there was a loud thud on the table, the teenagers all let out a startled cry making Sirius want to cover his ears. He noticed though that there was a single feather accompanying the parchment that had fallen on the table. "Fawkes!" Black cried and grabbed the parchment off the table. "This isn't Dumbledore's writing… it must be a message from your mother – here." He said shoving the letter in George's hands.

George wasted no time in tearing the letter open and reading its contents out loud. "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum." George looked down to the table. "Still alive…?" he repeated slowly. "But that's make it sound…"

He never finished his sentence, he didn't have too.

James looked around at the faces, Fred and George each read the letter several times over as if hoping they had read wrong. Ron looked at the words his mother had written as if hoping she would appear from them and give him some sort of comfort. Ginny sat down before she fell down and stared at the table silently. Harry was looking around helplessly at the Weasley's and then to Black for some sort of reassurance.

Then he looked at his friends. Remus sat down and rested his chin on his folded hands on the table, he just stared, thinking. Sirius was looking at his older self from the corner of his eye like somehow seeing what Black did would give him some idea of what to do. Peter had no emotion, he stood there in the very spot, thinking James would guess.

Finally James sat down next to Remus and ran his hand through his messy hair. Finally they all seemed to sit down in seats around the table, a few times taking a sip from their goblets, but no one finished. They sat there in pure silence for quite some time, it wasn't uncomfortable though. Everyone was just thinking as they stared at the candle which sat in the middle of the table.

No one really grasped how much time had gone by until they studied how much lower the candle was into the pool of wax.

Black cleared his throat at one point and looked around the table. "Maybe… Maybe we should all go to bed." He said a little hesitantly.

Fred and George gave him a death glare and he immediately lowered his gaze and shrugged. "Okay well, maybe not."

After time the group all drifted off into some sort of state of sleep, Ginny had her eyes open, but it was clear she was in her own little world. Ron's head was in his arms on the table, if his eyes were open or closed was unsure though. Fred and George had ended up leaning their backs against the other as they dozed off in their seats. Remus and Sirius were both sleeping with their head in their arms. Peter just had his head down on the table drooling slightly. Harry was dozing on and off in his chair, waiting for morning.

Black on the other hand stayed awake all night watching over the children. He knew he would be dead tired in the morning, but he also knew he had a duty to stay awake and make sure they were all okay for the rest of the night at least.


	17. St Mungo's Hospital

**AN:** Whew! You wouldn't believe the trouble I had with this chapter, I really did. I don't know what it was but it took so long, I guess that could be due to the fact it is fairly long, but jeez! It was really annoying me! But anyway here we are finished and complete, with this chapter anyway, we're opening up some lovely doors for some interesting chapters in the future here, stay tuned and you'll find out what they are!

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Sirius Black was the first one to wake up, and he was glad he was. He didn't need any of the kids running around while he was asleep and try to do things they or he would regret. He wasn't sure what time it was, the candle in the center of the table had long since burned out and the only light they had was the small amount of light that came from a candle in the corner. It was charmed to never go out unless it had to or someone made it go out. But this one candle was not enough light to do much by.

But even though he had no clock and he could not see the sky, he knew it was still very early. It was still to early, but Lupin would always stop by at some point in the morning unless he owled and said that he wouldn't. Black supposed he took it upon himself to keep him company during the long days where he would be alone, he was happy for it. He couldn't stay cooped up in the old musty home with nothing but a stubborn Hippogriff all day.

He closed his eyes and was seconds away from nodding off before the door burst open and make him shoot up from his chair. He raised his wand ready to face the intruder before sighing and putting it away as the rest of the group woke up, startled.

"Molly." He breathed and walked around the table to meet her.

She gave them all a small and sad smile as she entered the room to face her children and friends. "He's going to be alright." She said close to tears. "He's sleeping we can all go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

Black saw the group of children around him breath out sighs of relief and slump down against one another. He saw Ron give out a shaky laugh and drink the rest of his butterbeer along with Harry. Black looked around at the happy room and smiled. "Breakfast!" He cried out in joy and looked around the room. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher? Kreacher? KREACHER!"

"Kreacher's still here?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Think the old troll would be dead by now."

"You'd think." Black agreed. "KREACHER!" He called out once more, but the house-elf did not answer to his summons. "Oh forget it then… um… lets see ten, eleven rather, bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea and toast."

Black stared at the stove and sighed deeply, he never was the best cook. But in moments he found that Harry and the young Marauders were at his side, ready to give him a hand. They looked as though they didn't want to interrupt the Weasley's in their family celebration, and he knew how they felt, it was a family matter. Of course he cared about the Weasley's but it wasn't like he was considered a Weasley.

He noticed though that before anyone could say anything Harry was whisked away from the stove and pulled into the arms of Mrs. Weasley. She pulled him away and began speaking to him, probably the only one of the five at the stove that could hear them were Remus, and he always hated overhearing personal conversations.

Before Black could start doing anything his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled away from the Marauders who had begun taking out pots to begin making the breakfast in silence. James, Peter and Sirius couldn't hear anything they all turned their heads to Remus to please fill them in.

"I'm not repeating a private conversation." Remus mumbled under his breath so that no one else would hear.

"Oh c'mon, but it's me, I'm the one she's talking to." Sirius said with a small grin. "So really, you're just telling me what I'm already going to know in due time."

"Yes, in due time, not now."

"Please?" Sirius begged with puppy dog eyes, he was very good at begging like this, the group suspected it was his dog animagus seeping through momentarily.

Remus sighed and listened intently for a moment over the crowd in the room. "Okay… so uh, she's asking him if he wouldn't mind if they all stayed for Christmas, that's it. Sirius, you, are very happy, more the merrier yadda yadda yadda and Harry has whisked you away into a conversation I am _not_ going to eaves drop on."

"Oh come on!" Sirius drawled out as he levitated a few eggs over the black pan.

"Wait!" Remus said holding his hand up to stop him.

"What?" He asked thinking it was something serious.

"You didn't coat the pan with butter; your eggs will stick…" Remus said as he dropped a small sliver of butter down on the pan and it magically moved around to coat the pan.

James laughed and turned his head around to look at the group of red heads behind him. Black and Harry were in the pantry, he watched them walk in but they haven't come out yet. Harry looked worried, James knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help but feel a little angry. He was Harry's father and yet Harry would rather talk to Black rather then him. But then again, he wasn't there for Harry during his life, Sirius was his godfather, and the father figure in his life now he supposed. But all the same… it was a bit depressing.

"James?" Peter asked tugging on his pajama sleeve a couple times. "You okay, mate?"

He nodded his head and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess."

"Been a long night."

"It has."

The four boys made the breakfast in almost complete silence until Black came back a couple minutes later without Harry. James decided he ought to ask the older man where his son was off too.

"Where's Harry?" He asked in a low voice.

"I dunno…back there…"

"What was that all about?"

Black shrugged his shoulders and put the rest of the toast on a plate. "He'll tell you if he feels the need too. But as for now I think it's best if he has a few secrets of his own."

James looked down and nodded, once again feeling a bit out of the loop.

"Everything'll be alright." Black assured with a small smile. "Don't worry at all about it."

The rest of the morning went smoothly for the most part. Everyone ate their breakfast in near silence; no one had to say anything really. Molly did however thank the boys and Black for cooking up such a fine meal. By the time eight o'clock rolled around everyone was in their bed sleeping the day away.

But Black never went to bed, he got plenty of sleep. It was almost like his days in school, there were some days where he only got an hour or two of sleep before classes. But instead of sleep he made sure to send a letter to Lupin by owl, informing him on what was happening. He would want to know, he knew he would. Remus was always the type to worry, and chances are Dumbledore already contacted him about Arthur and Harry, so that just made it all worse.

Sirius waited in the kitchen for Remus to respond to his letter, or anything to happen really. He wasn't tired and he couldn't do anything that would make too much noise, the entire house hold was still asleep, or so he thought. He didn't know that his young godson was sitting in his room wide awake. By the time ten o'clock rolled around the trunks of the nine students arrived, apparently they would be starting their Christmas holiday a little early this year. That is if you could call this occasion a holiday.

A little bit after a familiar tawny owl came flying in through the chimney. A letter was dropped on the table in front of him, narrowly missing his goblet of fire whiskey; he knew almost everyone would object to having such an alcoholic drink this early in the day, but he was stressed.

Sirius reached forward and picked up the letter that was dropped and opened it to see the neat handwriting that could only belong to one person.

_Snuffles,_

_Albus told me everything, I hate to hear that he's in St. Mungo's, really I do. I wish I could come by and visit with you lot, but I have work. You know how it is these days, I'm lucky to get what I can. I won't be leaving my home for a couple days, you understand. Give my bests to the children, I know they must all feel terrible, and Molly as well. Give her a hug for me, will you? I hope he's feeling better by the time I get over there and I'll see you all in a bit. _

_Moony_

_P.S. Take care of Harry, he must be going through a lot right now._

Sirius read the letter a few times over, that stupid job of his was keeping him away from visiting his friend in the hospital. He heard about that job, apparently he worked ridiculous hours for half the pay of what a non-werewolf would get. The man was a prejudice bastard who, despite the fact Remus was his best worker, blamed all his life problems on him. Sirius had come to hate him without even meeting the man, just by the quick stories and complaints Remus would give.

A couple hours later he had sent another letter to Remus, he was getting a bit bored. But just as he sent the owl off with it the twins Fred and Gorge came down the stairs. They started to enter the kitchen but stopped as they saw Black sitting there.

"Hey, Sirius." Fred mumbled as he saw down across from him. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

"I got plenty of sleep, I didn't need any more. Besides, I figure someone has to stay awake while you lot rested."

There was a bit of a long and uncomfortable silence that followed and George cleared his throat. "You know, Sirius, sorry. Earlier I mean when we yelled… we shouldn't have, we're sorry… I mean…"

"I know, I get it. We're all under a lot of stress right now." Black said holding up his hand to stop the stuttering boy.

George nodded and looked over to his brother for a moment who nodded as well. Fred may have been silent during the apology but Sirius could tell he meant it just as much as his twin. He looked around the table and saw the quill out along with a bottle of ink and some papers. "Been doing some writing?" He asked.

"A bit…" Black replied.

"To Moony." Fred said with a small smirk on his face. "How is Professor Lupin doing?"

Black looked up with a furrowed brow. "How'd you know Moony's Remus?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" George asked. "We know you're the Marauders, your younger selves told us. We had your map you know, the Marauder's Map – "

"Now Harry has it, we gave it too him. I can't tell you how great it is to meet you, or know who you were and are I suppose."

"We idolize you, you four are our inspiration."

"Glad to know I have some fans." Black gave them a smile. "The good name of the Marauder's still lives on. Tell me; are our nicknames still on the walls in the dungeons? They couldn't quite get them off when I was there."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, they are, a bit faded but there. We asked you're younger selves about it but they had no idea what it was all about."

"Well that would make sense; we did that at the very end of our seventh year as a final goodbye."

Fred and George laughed as Black stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "So, you boys hungry? I think lunch is in order, don't you? After all you are going to see your father today, I think you should be at your best." He said and stared into the refrigerator blankly.

"Oh no, no, no, Sirius." Molly Weasley said as she walked into the room and pushed him away. "You've done enough for this family already, go and wake the others we're going to leave to visit Arthur in an hour and I'd like them all up and full before we leave. Go on now, go on." She said and pushed him out the door of the kitchen.

"Will do, Molly." He said giving her a grin, he rushed out the door and up the stairs, not wanting to be around when she found out exactly what he was drinking in his goblet this early in the morning. It was still half full after all.

It didn't take much for Sirius to wake up the many teenagers in his home. Once he told him they were all visiting their father in an hour they couldn't wait to get up and often yelled at him for not waking them sooner. His last stop was his own room, the one he gave to the Marauder's while they were staying.

He opened the door and looked around for a moment at the array of Quidditch posters, red and gold colors everywhere, the framed photo's of him and his friends, and the Muggle women in bikinis that hung on his walls. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, to throw his younger self in this room, or even be in this house for that matter. He remembered his childhood and he knew this house did not hold many happy memories for him, or any the more he thought about it. But in his bedroom he was able to hide in, to get away from things.

Black looked at the four boys in the room and remembered the days when their were five of them. Not two. Before Peter was a deatheater, before he killed James and Lily, the good old days. He knew he should be hating Peter like he hated Wormtail now, but for some reason he really couldn't this reminded him of when he was still a true Gryffindor.

All four of them were sleeping on the bed, it looked like they fell asleep while talking. Back couldn't remember how many times they had done that in their school years. They'd all be sitting on James's bed and they would just nod off one by one, maybe one of them would make it in their own bed, but normally they didn't. they were in their normal positions as well. Peter always sat at the foot of the bed, so that's where he was lying. Remus would always lean against the left side of the headboard but it looked like he had moved because he was resting his head on the shoulder of James who was sitting on the right side of the bed leaning against the backboard. His younger self was lying down on the bed between the too.

He walked in the room and over to the bed, he nudged the shoulder of James first since he was the closest and would be one of the easiest to wake up. "Hey, Prongs," Merlin, it felt so good to say that name again. "Wake up, mate."

James opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear then from the blue. He moaned and looked around, remembering where he was for a moment. "Yeah…" He mumbled in a hoarse voice as he yawned and tried to sit up further but noticed that Remus's head was currently on him.

"Hey, man…" He muttered and shook his shoulder around. "Get off."

"Mmm…" Remus mumbled and lifted his head. "Morning?" He guessed and looked around.

"Afternoon more like it." Black corrected and grabbed the legs of his younger self and pulled him off the bed, letting him fall heavily to the floor with a loud thump, waking him up immediately.

"What the hell!" Sirius cried and thrashed around on the ground for a moment.

"Wake up." Black said as he shook Peter awake.

"That was so not cool." Sirius said as he crawled back into the bed.

"C'mon all of you get up, you're all leaving to go and see Arthur in an hour and Molly's cooking you all food."

"I like food." Sirius said getting off the bed and wandering over to their trunks that had appeared in their room sometime in the last few hours.

"Well then up."

"We are up." Peter yawned as he slid off the bed and onto his feet, wobbling a little.

Remus smirked and walked over to the trunk where Sirius was. "You're starting to sound like my mother, I think hanging around all these teenager's has given you some motherly qualities, Padfoot." He said looking over to Sirius.

"Better not have." The dog animagus said glaring playfully at his older self. "I still have to remain the cool uncle or godfather."

"You are." Black assured as he walked out of the room and headed back to the kitchens.

They ate their lunch happily and headed to the floo network promptly to go and visit Arthur. They soon found that they were accompanied by Mad-Eye Moody, who was very weary of the four young Marauder's and Tonks. She found it quite amusing to see her older cousin as a teenager and all this friends. The whole time she found herself making fun of him the way he had done to her while they grew up.

A little bit after noon they all said their farewells to Black who unfortunately had to stay behind due to the fact he was still a wanted criminal. But he told them to make sure Arthur knew he and Lupin were sending him their best wishes. Sirius and Remus laughed and told him of course he knew seeing as other versions of them were going.

The trip to St. Mungo's was just like it always was. Dull. They had all seen the inside of this hospital more times they would have liked. Remus found himself in here on a few occasions during the summer and a couple times during school when Madam Pomfrey was unable to care for him. It went without saying, the young werewolf hated hospitals, but he wanted to see Arthur again, even if it wasn't the young twenty two year old Arthur he knew in his own world.

They all walked through the white hospital building in near silence, taking in the noise and bustle around them. It hadn't changed much the in near twenty years since they had last seen it, but there were a few new warning posters or new trinkets here and there. Remus however noticed at the main desk there sat the same woman he remembered from the 1970's. She much older looking but had the same attitude towards her work, very monotone and all knowing of all the floors and wards in the building without looking at her paper.

"Next!" The witch cried out after telling the wizard where to go with his young winged daughter.

"Hello," Molly said pleasantly. "My husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us – "

"Arthur Weasley?" The witch interrupted and ran a long fingernail down a list that sat in front of her. "Yes, first floor second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward." She said looking up at them over her reading glasses.

"Thank you, come on you lot." Molly said and lead the group behind her off through the double doors and into the narrow hallway. Their were healers walking up and down the corridors in their lime green robes, some looking into rooms or checks the charts on the outside of each door. There were also pictures posted up along all the walls, lighting them along their way were candles up at the ceiling in small bubbles.

They large group claimed a set of stairs and into another ward labeled "Creature Induced Injuries". Remus winced not liking this section of the ward. He remembered his first visit to his ward like it was yesterday when he was four years old. He had to stay for a full month until his first transformation to ensure he wouldn't be killed. The memories of that month still haunted him.

They arrived at the door to Arthur's room, however before they all went in Tonks spoke up. "We'll wait outside," she said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once… it ought to be just family first."

The non family members, including the Marauder's nodded their heads in agreement. They all drew back against the wall to wait, but Molly grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him closer to the family. "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you." She said and led him and her children into the room.

The hallways was silent for a few moments with the group of seventeen year olds noticed Tonks watching them.

"What?" Sirius asked boldly, she may have been an older version of his own Nymphadora, but she was still his cousin.

"It's so weird." She grinned and shifted in her stance. "I mean, you should be older then me, not younger."

"Yeah, how's it feel being the mature adult." Sirius asked with a grin.

Mad-Eye grumbled and looked the other way. "Mature…"

Tonks looked at him, offended. "I am so mature. I am part of the O- "

"Quiet!" Mad-Eye snapped and she whipped her hand up to her mouth to silence herself.

"Sorry." She said in a muffled voice through her hand. When she took her hand away she gave a sheepish smile. "Anyways, what's it like here? Well I mean I of course know, but the time changes, it must be exciting no?"

"A bit." James said with a smile. "Kinda depressing to find out that I'm gonna die in a few years but aside from that it's just great."

Her eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to I just mean the time differences. I wasn't too old in the seventies but I remember them, a lot different they were." She gave a smile and folded her arms.

"It's crazy," Remus answered. "I can't tell you how many times Harry has yelled at us for being 'out of date' with our speech." He said using air quotes.

"For saying what?" She asked amused.

"Bogus." James began.

"Peace out." Remus said.

"Far out." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Bitchen." Sirius laughed.

"Radical." James added.

"We could go on forever." Remus said sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall along with his friends.

Tonks was bet over holding her stomach and laughing. "Those words are so out of date! I can't believe you've used them! Now? Here? In this world we live in?!"

"Well we're not used to this world." Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Obviously." She said with an amused smile on her face. "So, how'd you do it anyway? I knew you guys were always experimenting with potions and the like, but how did you pull this one off?"

"Well," James began. "Sirius was brewing us a potion we invented, a way to apparate, or teleport rather, in Hogwarts… he did something wrong and -"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sirius cried and the shut his mouth when he realized how loud he had yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong." He repeated much quieter. "I did everything perfectly, by all rights that potion should have worked... I don't know what happened."

"Well something happened." Remus continued. "Because now we're about twenty years to a sucky future."

"It does not suck." Tonks protested and then saw the looks on their faces and realized slowly what the fates of each one of them would be. "Okay, so it could be better, but there are good things." Mad-Eye scoffed in response.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Well, um…"

At that moment the door of Arthurs room opened up and the Wesley's and Harry walked out. "You boys can go in now, I think Arthur would like to see you." Molly said and ushered the four seventh years into the room.

She smiled at them and shut the door behind the boys, leaving them alone in the room with the three patients. The looked around and saw Arthur sitting at the far bed on the right giving them all that familiar grin of his. "Hello boys." He said and waved them over. "Come on now don't be shy."

They walked further into the room, about halfway down they passed a bad with a man lying in it eyeing them discreetly. Remus gave the air a small sniff as they walked past the bed and furrowed his brow, the man smelled different, but familiar. He would have to think about it, but he was sure he knew that smell.

When the four reached the bed they found themselves getting looked over intensely by the Weasley. "Wow," he said in a low voice. "Just like I remember you… I tell you this is certainly a blast from the past."

"We've been getting that a lot lately." James said with a grin.

"James…" Arthur said smiling. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you again." He then remembered that Peter was supposed to be dead as well, they had told him to treat Peter just like he would any of them. He wasn't a death eater yet, and as far as any of the boys were concerned he never would be. As much as he despised their present day Wormtail, he looked at the seventeen year old and saw none of the evil in them that were in his eyes now. "And you Peter, Merlin, it's been so long."

"And you." Sirius said with a grin. "Have aged a lot!"

"Well it's been quite some time I'll have you know." Arthur cried out, amused.

"It has, wow, seven kids." James said sitting down on the chair next to the bed along with the rest of the Marauder's. "Last I saw you, you only had two."

"And those two are now moved out I bet, eh?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Bill works in Gringotts now and Charlie is studying dragons in Romania. But enough about me, how are you? How's school in this decade treating you?"

"Snape is a git." Sirius spoke up and Arthur laughed.

"I would have figured as much from you. Never did like Snape I know, but Dumbledore trusts him and he's doing his fair share of work for us if you catch my drift." He said with a slightly raised eyebrow not wanting to speak of the order so loudly without the sound proof curtains surrounding them. "A good man, a pure outright git but a good man."

"Somehow I doubt that." Remus said.

"Exactly, he's a… well you know… death eater." Peter whispered as though the word was taboo.

"An ex one I assure all of you, and somehow I think… Lupin would disagree." He did not want to mention right out they had time traveled and say 'your future self', there was no telling what trouble that could cause. "He trusts Snape."

"Only because he's the only one that can make that blasted potion." Remus scoffed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"And now that I'm here," Sirius began with a large smile. "They don't have to worry about that. I can make the potion just perfectly fine."

James laughed. "I don't think anyone will ever trust you with making a potion ever again after the mess you got us into with your last one."

"What would you rather have Wormtail make it?" Sirius shot back.

"Don't drag me into this." Peter said holding his hands up in defense.

Arthur and the Marauder's talked and argued a little for some time until they found that Molly had walked up behind them with a smile on her face. "Oh just seeing you all talking and laughing again bring back so many fond memories…" Her smile fell for a moment. "Even if you boys are the reason my two once innocent twins are the way they are today."

The Marauder's exchanged glanced and smirked. "I'm glad we were to be of service." Sirius said bowing.

"Oh!" Molly grunted and glared at him as if she would one of her own children. "You four shoo, I'd like to speak with my husband for a little bit, and I'm sure Tonks and Alastor would love to speak with his as well. Come on now."

"Alright, alright…" Sirius said as they were pushed out of the room.

As they past the one bed again Remus picked up the familiar sent again and looked at the man with narrowed eyes. He didn't mean to look rude but he couldn't help it, the man was so familiar… then his eyes widened in realization. Of course he knew that smell. It was what he smelled like! The man was a werewolf, now that Remus knew what it was he could pin point the sent more, recently bitten if his nose was correct. He was scared, withdrawn, there was only the sent of sterilized healers that surrounded him, so he didn't have any recent visitors. Poor guy, he must be getting shunned, that'll happen once you get bitten.

The man caught his gaze and Remus quickly looked away, he wanted to go over and talk to the man but he knew he had to leave. He looked back once more to see him with his head down staring art the sheets that sat in his lap. Once again, Remus thought poor guy as he walked out of the doors.

He decided it was probably best to keep this from his friends, maybe one time during their holiday break he could come back and talk to the man. Maybe even bring his future self along with him. Of course they would have to lie a bit, but there was nothing wrong with a nephew and his uncle, a nice happy and healthy werewolf family. But then again if the laws were the same from back in the seventies it would be illegal… oh well, they lived with Uncle Orion, yeah, that's what they did. Urg, that could become a confusing lie…

"Moony? Hello earth to Moony?"

Remus looked up and around at his friends. Sirius was waving a hand in his face. "C'mon, Rem, take the thingy." He handed him part of the extendable ear, Remus must have missed part of the conversation. "We're going to listen in on them in there."

"Oh I don't know…" Remus said not comfortable with listening in on them.

"C'mon!" Fred said and shoved the ear piece into the young werewolf's ear.

Apparently they had already made the extendable ear wriggle under the door and through the room, because when Remus put the piece in his ear they were in mid conversation.

" – they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. … But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as look out." Mad-Eye growled overt the extendable ear. "Cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Molly said in a soft voice that wavered slightly. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…"

Outside the door the Hogwarts students all gave Harry and odd look, one he returned to them. What could Molly have meant by that? Dumbledore knew Harry would be having horrible visions like this?

"Yea, well," Mad-Eye began. "There's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seems worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning." Molly whispered.

Mad-Eye almost laughed. "Course he's worried, the boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake… Obviously Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who is possessing him- "

Harry promptly ripped the extendable ear out of his own. He looked at his friends and saw that they all still had their extendable ears in and were looking at him in fear. Harry must have decided that he didn't like that look because he turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ron called and tugged the extendable ear out of his own. "Harry wait!"

James pulled his own out as well and followed the red head down the hall to where Harry was briskly walking away from them.

The remainder of the children stood in the hallways staring, unsure of what to do or say. One thing was for sure, this was going to be one very interesting Christmas.


	18. Christmas Eve

The trip back to number twelve was long and silent

**AN**: I'm getting' a puppy! I know that has nothin' to do with the chapter but I'm just very happy about it. But anyway here is the next installment, I hope you are all very happy with it, I regret to announce I have lost a bit of my magical muse so I'm having some trouble with my Harry Potter stories. But it's coming back to me and maybe one day I'll update 'Every End Has a Beginning', we can hope. But for now, enjoy this chapter and review!

Christmas Eve

The trip back to number twelve was long and silent. Harry didn't say a word and everyone knew something was wrong, of course the teenagers knew, but the adults were still in the dark. He refused to talk to anyone except for a rare few words and when they got back to number twelve he secluded himself in his room. James and Ron tried to go and talk to him to make him come back as they did at St. Mungo's, but he refused to come out. He just said he needed to think a few things over.

In the bedroom of the Marauder's however there was more then just thinking going on. "So… Harry might be being possessed…" James trailed off, staring mindlessly at a picture of the four of them on the wall from fourth year. "Which means all this time I may not even have been talking to my son? I could have been talking to Voldemort possessing my son?"

Sirius shook his head, it was a bit disturbing how much he knew on the subject of possession. But then again, he was from the Black family, he may have been a rebel of the family but he still had the knowledge of a stuck up pure blood. "No, Voldemort couldn't be able to possess anybody for that long, we've been with him for months now we would have seen a slip or something different… Hermione and Ron certainly would have noticed it."

"Which means…" Remus began now putting the pieces together. "He's either not getting possessed or its happening in his sleep where everyone would be asleep and not notice it."

"Exactly." Sirius said leaning back onto the mass amount of pillows behind him. "Man, Harry must really be beaten up over this mess… I mean how would you feel if you were getting possessed by Voldemort? It must really suck."

"To lose your mind, I can't imagine what that must feel like." Peter sighed.

Remus raised an eyebrow but chose to say nothing on the matter.

"I don't know how to help him." James said thinking. "It's not like we can really say or do anything, none of us know the whole story, what's really happening."

"All I know is that this came at a sucky time, around Christmas, where people should be happy and cheerful." Sirius said.

"That's not all you know." Remus accused. "You know more about the dark arts then any of us here."

Sirius stared at him. "Shut up." He said finally.

"I'm hungry." Peter said as they all sat in the room silently. Not knowing what to add to the conversation without having them all think to deep into it, and they all knew it was best not to think to deeply into certain matters.

"I bet there's some left over dinner in the frig." James said.

"I know older me has chocolate stashed in the back of the cupboard." Remus voiced and instantly all four boys hot up and ran down to the kitchen at this late hour. 

&

The four Marauders fell asleep down in the kitchen that night eating chocolate and drinking milk… Chocolate milk for Remus. They all dozed off with their heads on the table or in their arms, a large chocolate bar was still half eaten and open on the table, clutched in Remus's lose fist as he slept.

The four boys slept the morning away until the crowd of the houses inhabitants came down the stairs one by one to start their mornings. But the first one too see them was not who anyone expected. It was Remus Lupin, he and not slept at Number twelve that night, but he had flooed to the house early that morning from Hogwarts, his job had bought him to the area and decided it would be pointless to go home and then all the way to Number twelve when he could easily floo there from Hogwarts.

He walked around the table and noticed the large chocolate bar sitting in the hand of his younger self. Grinning he knew it was no good to eat the tempting milk chocolate this early in the morning, but being Remus John Lupin he had no choice but to eat it. He took a large bite of the bar and moved to the refrigerator to poor himself a nice tall glass of milk that is until he heard the shrill voice of one Molly Weasley.

"Remus!" She shrieked making the four boys jump awake; Sirius fell out of his chair and onto the floor. "Now, I know you're not planning on eating that this early in the morning, and for breakfast? You should be ashamed of yourself, you're a grown man."

"He doesn't act like one though." Black said as he slipped in the room supporting a Santa hat and some sparkling red and green Christmas decorations.

"And you do?" Lupin shot back dropping the chocolate down on the table.

"It's good to see you, regardless." She walked waking forward and giving Lupin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry you missed our visit to see Arthur yesterday."

"I'm here now at least." He said choosing not to mention the fact that he lied to his boss to get the next few days off. His boss wanted him to work on Christmas, he'd be the only one working on Christmas.

"Which is the best present we could have gotten." She replied.

Black scoffed. "Then I assure you, that would be a lame Christmas."

"Like being with you is any better." Lupin countered.

"At least I'm fun." Black said hanging mistletoe above the door.

"At least I'm not old."

"I'm only a couple months older then you."

"So you admit it."

Molly ignored the bickering between the two grown men and looked down to the four boys still waking up from their nights sleep. "And you boys, up all night eating sweets? Did you even brush your teeth? Go upstairs and brush them now, I will not have any of you losing your teeth at the age of twenty."

"Well that's not possible Molly, I was in Azkaban for over ten years and I still managed to keep twenty nine… back ones are false." Black explained quickly before decorating the kitchen in Christmas cheer some more.

"And I'm fairly sure even at the age of twenty I had all my teeth." Lupin added.

"Um…" James replied and rubbed his head, still not quite out of his morning confusion.

"Go, brush." Molly said.

"You're not my mum." Sirius said getting up and trudging out of the kitchen.

"Right, she's in the other room screaming her head off behind that curtain." Remus said casually.

"Don't remind me." Sirius mumbled as they walked out of the room.

Molly watched the four leave the room and then turned around sharply to meet the two men, one leaning against the counter and drinking that glass of milk he finally got the chance to pour, and the other singing Christmas carols loudly and off key while throwing tinsel at everything he saw.

"Don't you boys have any positive influence you could have on them?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Lupin shrugged. "They're gonna turn out the same no matter what we do. We haven't changed, meaning they're turning out the same regardless. Unless what we are, are simply the result of what we did to them in the future when they were this young and we never would have known what we would have really of been like if we never met ourselves, but then again I don't remember meeting myself so that couldn't possibly be possible…" He trailed off and shrugged once again, brushing the matter off. "This is why I don't like time travel, one large mess of confusing, and we've been though this conversation before, haven't we?"

"Stop being smart, Moony." Black said chucking some tinsel on his friends head. "It's nearly Christmas, joy and cheer in the air and all that."

"Move out of the way, will you?" Molly asked brushing past them and magically taking out some pots and pans I have breakfast the make for you all.

"Really," Lupin said. "You've done so much, I hate to see you do more work."

"I don't." Black grinned. "I love your cooking, Molly, unlike some."

"Don't misinterpret, I love your cooking." Lupin said moving over to the table to get out of her way as she cooked.

"You boys are too kind." She grinned and took some food out of the refrigerator. "Now, go wake the rest of the household, breakfast will be on the table in a half hour, no longer, no less."

"Sure." Lupin said and began leaving the room. "Come on Pads, let's go."

"No can do, I'm doing my own duty right now, making this place less evil."

Lupin shook his head with a smile and walked out of the kitchen and began to make his way toward the stairs to wake everyone up. It didn't take long, turns out the twins were already awake in their room, he heard a crash of something when he knocked on the door.

"Bloody hell George!" He heard Fred his quietly from the inside.

"I didn't do anything."

"Just don't tell anyone, no one ever comes in, we can try to fix it later when we have time."

Lupin chuckled and opened up the door to find the two boys in their pajama's looking guiltily at an expensive Black family vase on the floor which was broken into a countless number of pieces. He suppressed bursting out laughing and turned his attention to the twins.

"You really should know better then to even talk when I'm in this house and you don't want something heard." He said in a low and amused voice.

"Professor… we uh, we don't know what happened… we uh…" George said coming up short on lies. "Oh… bollocks… it's too early in the morning for this."

He chuckled some more at their despair and whipped his wand out. "Fortunately for you, I have broken my fair share of vases in my day." He said and waved his wand a couple times at the broken pieces, they all magically came back together from their hundreds of broken pieces back into one. "I'm pretty sure Padfoot knows that one as well, if you mess up again."

With that the older man left the room and walked down the hall to continue waking up the children in Grimmauld Place. Fred and George stared at the doorway dumfounded and looked to one another simultaneously.

"Professor Moony is awesome." Fred said.

"I completely agree with you Gred."

Lupin walked down the hallway to the next door, it was Ron's room, he knocked on the door. "Ron? You awake?" He received an aggravated moan as an answer. "Well wake up, if I come by again and you're not up and I don't get some real words out of you I'm coming in there."

He moved onto the next room, Ginny's. He gave a knock. "Ginny?" He asked and upon receiving no answer turned the knob slowly to give her protest time. "I'm coming in."

He walked into the room and saw the redhead still asleep on her bed, he hated to wake her up but if he didn't the both of them would get chewed out by Molly. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down like a father. "Ginny? Wake up love, breakfast will be on the table soon."

"Dad?" She asked turned over.

"No, it's Remus, your mum sent me up to wake you lot." He replied.

"Oh… sorry…" She mumbled turning over full and sitting up in her bed.

He smiled. "Not a problem," he stood up and headed toward the door. "Just make sure you're down there within twenty minutes."

"I will." She said yawning.

"Okay, good." He said leaving the door and shutting the door behind him. Girls were so much better in the morning then boys. He thought as he moved along to the next room, which was Harry's room. He knocked on the door as he had the past several rooms but received no answer. He knocked again, this time a little harder. "Harry? Come on wake up." He said using his 'professor voice' Black has so elegantly called it.

He reached down for the knob upon not hearing a thing from the room and opened the door. The bed he was met with the completely empty, it wasn't even slept in. Lupin felt a wave of panic run through his body but quickly dismissed it as he shut the door and walked further down the hallway, Harry could be anywhere, this was a big house after all. His first stop was the bathroom that the boys used, the second he reached it the door opened the four Marauders came wandering out after a refreshing brushing of their teeth.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Lupin asked them.

The four immediately looked more awake and glanced at one another for answers until Sirius finally spoke. "He's missing?" He asked worriedly.

"Well that's the thing, I don't know yet, he's not in his room." Lupin replied and continued to walked own the hall to the other bathroom, the door was open and the light was off, it was empty. The girl's bathroom was down the other end of the hall more, closer to the rooms the girl's stayed in, unfortunately for Fred and George they had to walk a bit to reach the boys. Harry wouldn't have gone to the girl's bathrooms.

Thinking, Remus moved down the hall sniffing every possible area for the boy he considered to be family. Finally, disturbing as it may sound, he caught the sent of Harry and followed it to one of the back room where he knew Buckbeak stayed.

"He's in there." Lupin muttered to the four who followed him. "Harry?" He called and knocked on the door. "Come on I know you're in there… please, Harry?" he tried to open the door but found it was stubbornly locked. "Come on, breakfast will be on the table soon, you must be hungry."

Still nothing.

Lupin leaned against the door. "I know you're probably really upset now but please, talk to someone, if not me talk to Sirius, or James… anybody, but you can't keep this bottled up forever."

There was still nothing.

"Okay well, remember what I said." 

Lupin then turned and walked down the hallway leaving the Marauder's a little dumbstruck. "That's it?" James asked as he followed him. "That's all you're going to do?"

"What else can I do?" Lupin asked. "I've given him his options, he can pick one or choose not too. I'm not his father, I'm not his godfather, or his guardian, there's nothing more I can do for him."

"You may not be his godfather or anything, but you're Uncle Remus. Uncle Moony," James argued. "I think future me would have wanted you to take care of Harry in times like this."

Lupin shrugged. "I've tried James, next to Sirius he's the closest thing to family I've got to anymore. It's up to Harry now, he's growing up too fast and to rough because of Voldemort, believe me when I say I've tried as hard as I can to be there for him, but this is something he has to work through, and if he chooses to talk to one of us that's his decision, I can't make him."

Sirius sighed from behind him, Lupin turned around to see what he had to say. "Ya know, Moony, you really haven't changed a bit." He said with a grin.

"Is that a good thing?" Lupin asked.

"I'd like to think it is." Remus guessed.

"It's a good thing." Sirius concluded.

&

As the morning went on the house became more and more decorated, Christmas carols were being sung all around, mostly by a jolly Sirius Black, both young and old. When Sirius saw his older self dancing around the house spreading the Christmas cheer he decided it was best he do it as well. Before they knew it all four Marauders were hanging tinsel and ornaments all over.

But the cheer that was coming from the rest of the house wasn't reflecting on Harry. He retreated in the upper floors of the house ignoring anyone who tried to contact him, including James and Sirius. Everyone was worried about him, but they refused to let that interrupt their Christmas spirit. But that didn't mean they completely forgot about him up there, whenever they had any sort of reason they would try and contact him, only to get silence as their response.

Order members were arriving one by one at the house all day, so by the time four o'clock rolled around the house was almost full of guests who would be spending Christmas with them. Tonks had come, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley had stopped by, as well as a few other members Harry wasn't too well acquainted with.

The doorbell rang one more making the portrait of Mrs. Black scream and cry out on the wall. Black was nearby hanging decorations so he ran over and pulled the curtain in front of his accursed mothers face.

"Oh shut up." He moaned and walked over to the door and opened it without a care, he knew he should have gone through the whole check to make sure they weren't deatheaters, but it was Christmas Eve and he was tired. The second he pulled the door open and saw who was on the other side he regretted it. "Oh dear God, no." He muttered.

"Oh c'mon now," said the cheerful face of one Andromeda Volk. "You know ya wanted to see me." She grinned.

"How could it be Christmas without you ruining it one way or another?" He asked opening the door further to allow in his childhood friend in. She had just recently got back in touch with the Order, she was one of the original members in the seventies and with the recent rise of Voldemort, she felt it necessary to return.

"I do not ruin it." She stated pretending to be offended.

"You set the tree on fire one year."

"Only because Lily left all those stupid candles out, who leaves an open flame out around highly flammable… stuff?"

"Who leaves an open flame out around you?" He asked. "I'm sure you've heard of who exactly is here to visit."

Andy turned her head and nodded at him with a smirk. "And I gotta tell ya, I am lookin' forward to this."

He led her into the kitchen the he knew the majority of the inhabitants of the house were sitting. This certainly would be interesting, Andy always managed to make a dull room fun, or dangerous… one or the other.

He opened the door for her and she went in first, letting everyone take in her odd exterior. The second she entered the room she threw her hands in the air and struck a pose. "You guys know you missed me." She said waltzing in and hopping up onto the table to sit down rather then taking a chair a few feet away from her.

"Andy." Remus said quietly standing up and taking in the appearance of his girlfriend, or his old girlfriend he wasn't sure what was happening between them now a days, he hadn't exactly gotten into a deep discussion with Lupin about it.

Since their days in school she had changed, last thing he read on her in the future was that she got deported back to America, but now she was back and different. Her once long dirty blonde hair now flowed just below her shoulder blades. She still adorned the black wire framed glasses over gray eyes, but now over her right eye laid a long scar running through her eyebrow and down to her cheek. She defiantly looked older, like one would over the course of twenty years, but she still looked good, or at least she still looked good to him.

"Remy." She smiled and slid off the table to meet him halfway. "Well look at you. You're all little again, and wow… you're damn hot…"

"Andy!" Came the outraged voice of Mrs. Weasley from the other side of the room. Throughout the room you could hear various snorts and giggles.

She shrugged and looked around. "What? I dated him I'm not allowed to say he still looks good…?"

"Dated?" Remus asked. "Does that mean we break up?"

She bit her lip and moaned slightly. "Well, ya see, it's complicated." She said shrugging ever so slightly. "Kinda hard to explain unless ya lived it, and I don't think ya did yet."

"You still talk funny." Sirius said from the table, commenting on her Americanized accent.

"And you still look funny." She shot back immaturely but gave him a warm smile. "Wow to see you all again bring back memories… and James… my God, James. Come here, this disserves a hug." She said walking over to him and trapping him in a long hug. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

"You look so…"

"Hot? I know." She said pulling away and looking at all the faces that sat around the table. "Where's Remus? I mean older Remus." She smirked to the Marauders.

"Other room I think." Black answered rubbing the back of his neck. "I sent him in there a few minutes ago to hang some mistletoe in the other room."

"Oooh…" Andy drawled. "Mistletoe? That's interesting."

At that moment the door opened and the familiar werewolf walked through rubbing his eyes. "Okay, Sirius, that house elf of yours just sprayed me with water… his idea of some nice Christmas cheer…" He trailed off upon seeing the newcomer in the room. "Andy."

"Well hello, Remus." She said walking over and giving him a quick kiss. She had joined back up with the Order, but she had been absent for sometime doing some private business for Dumbledore, he hadn't seen her since the summer. When she pulled back she didn't hesitate to reach up and put her hands on his chest feeling it up, she smiled. "Okay good, you still got it."

"That… that's not nearly appropriate." Lupin said after giving her a quick kiss in return. "Especially in front of people."

She turned and saw the mass amount of people in the room staring at her. She blushed through her pale skin and laughed slightly.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Sirius asked leaning back in his chair, very amused by the fact Andy had not changed in the slightest over the years, she was still obnoxious, fun and bold. Now if he could only find out if she partied as well as she used to everything would be perfect.

Before the pair could answer the doorbell rang once more and Lupin took his opportunity to run out of the room to answer it. Andy sighed and sat down in a seat next to Tonks.

"So what exactly is happening?" James asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Tonks said. "He's so cute, why aren't you two back together yet?"

"It's been years." Andy cried out in a hushed voice, as not to allow Remus to hear. "I've been gone for more then ten years and now I suddenly come back three months ago? It's gonna take some time."

"Well hurry up, I just might steal him away." Tonks said with a playful grin.

"Better not." She replied using her wand to whisk some of the firewhiskey that sat on the table over to her. She poured herself some and shook her head at the taste. "Ya now what this needs? Hard liquor… like rum…"

"That is hard liquor." Black replied.

"Not like back home."

"Not our fault you come from hick town."

"Or is it."

Back stared at her in confusion and finally waved it off, dismissing it as just one more thing she would say that makes no sense what so ever.

Lupin came in through the door with a smile. "Hey guys, look who just showed up." He pulled someone in front behind him.

It was a brunette girl with layered hair and bangs, her chocolate eyes lit up when she saw everyone in the room. "Hi!" She cried out and proceeded to give everyone a hug. "It's been so long!"

She then saw the Marauders and squealed before running over and hugging them all. "You look so great! Oh… this is too weird, I love it."

"Laura…" Sirius said smiling slightly.

Laura Jean Avalon, she looked good, older of course like Andy, but good. She was obviously doing well for herself because her robes were new and she was very clean cut, unlike Andy who seemed dressed very casual, like she would be working outside at any moment. When she smiled, she still showed off all one hundred of her pearly white teeth. He was glad she was still the overly happy and excited person he remembered her to be.

"Sirius." She said and gave him another hug. "I heard, but seeing is so different. I never imagined… and James, just like I remember you. Harry's a wonderful boy, you know that? You should be so proud of him, and he looks just like you! It's eerie!"

"I am proud of him… thanks." James replied a little awkwardly.

"So where is he?" She asked standing up straighter after saying her ecstatic hellos to the rest of the group and hugging Andy, against her will of course. "Where's Harry? I want to see him."

"He's ah… he's not available." Black said hesitantly. "Poor boy, been in his room all day, won't talk to anybody."

She raised a hand to her mouth. "Why?"

He shrugged, not wanting to give away any of the information he had without the permission of Harry.

"How come no one told me?" Andy asked folding her arms across her chest and pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You didn't ask." Lupin said.

"You didn't ask about Harry?" Laura cried out in a very Molly Weasley way. "He's practically your nephew, how could you abuse him like this?"

Andy shrugged and looked as though she had no idea who she could possibly be at fault. "I just didn't. Now come on, if Harry doesn't wanna talk with us then he doesn't have to, shit's been happenin' and if he wants time to deal then let him deal in his own way."

"Andy!" Molly shouted. "I'm not sure I like that language around the children."

She bit her lip as if she was being scolded by a parent and sipped some of her drink.

Laura shrugged and smiled. "Aside from all that stuff, I'm sure Harry will come down when he's good and ready. Now, who wants cookies?" She asked taking a small container from her robes and enlarging it with her wand so it became much bigger. She opened it to reveal large cookies.

"You don't cook." Andy pointed out.

"I do so cook, I cook better then you." Laura shot back.

"I think Peter cooks better then her." James mumbled earning the four boys to giggle, along with Lupin and Black.

"But I did buy these on my way over, I was tired, I just got back from Japan." She sighed.

"Yes, perfect Laura with her perfect job and her perfect life." Andy drawled with a small smirk.

"I'd hardly call if perfect." The brunette said.

"What is your job?" Remus asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a translator for the ministry, I'm sure you remember, before we graduated Hogwarts I was fluent in two languages and learning a third."

"Show off." Andy called.

Laura turned and stared at her for a moment. "Why are you so bitter?"

"Because I can."

Laura grunted loudly making Andy laugh, the Marauders watched this odd display as the conversation spread out throughout the room with the two girls. It was just like they were in school, the two were on complete opposite sides of the board, Laura had turned out very proper and successful like everyone foresaw, and Andy… well, Andy didn't tell them what she was doing, if she was doing anything at all, and yet, they still remained best friends.

Hours passed by quickly for the rest of the night, only a couple more people popped in to say hi, but none of them would be staying the night like the rest of them. They all had families they promised to visit. Hermione had also come by and announced she would be staying, apparently she didn't care much for skiing with her parents.

Black continued singing through the halls of the house at the top of his lungs. Several people would protest at his singing voice, but others found it more joyful to join in with him and go about singing the odd Christmas carols he had chosen. It was beginning to get later in the evening when Harry had finally come down the stairs and paid everyone a visit. They were all overjoyed to see him up and about, but they didn't dare question what was the matter. They were all afraid they would touch a subject that would upset him and he would go off back to his room to lock himself away in solitude, and that was no way to spend a Christmas.


	19. Christmas on the Closed Ward

**AN:** Ta-da! A new chapter, aren't you proud of me? I know kinda later but for the past three weekends of whatever I've been going on school trips (had an absolute blast at all of them, we went freakin camping and backpacking, how awesome is that?). But anyway I wasn't sure what to do, for this chapter I had a few people I could have followed through St. Mungo's but I hope you're happy with what I chose to do.

Christmas on the Closed Ward

The four marauders were up early the next morning to find dozens of Christmas presents at the foot of the bed. They weren't used to so many gifts, normally they expected the usually, from parents, save for Sirius, friends, parents of friends and so forth. But the rest of the Order must have found out that they arrived because they each had a fairly good haul.

They got various gifts ranging from books all the way to chocolates… all the way to sweaters. It was obvious Lupin and Black had helped a few people out with their gift giving for the four of them. They were only in their room for a half hour or so before they got sick of staring at all their gifts, when they were little kids it was so much easier, the second you opened the gift you played with it, now it wasn't so easy, you no longer got toys.

When they reached the living room they saw that most of the people were adorned in similar sweaters that they wore all made by Molly. It seemed though that not everyone was in the jolly Christmas spirit. Black was sitting on the sofa flipping through a book he got with a few of the other guests in the house sitting around him all in silence.

"Wotcher." Tonks greeted dully from the floor where she sat.

"What's going on?" James asked, fearing the worst.

"It's Percy," Laura began quietly.

"He's being a douche bag." Andy filled in.

"He sent back Molly's Christmas jumper." She continued. "Fred and George are in there now trying to calm her down, but I don't think it's working…"

At that moment the twins walked out, shrugging their shoulders. "We tried." Fred said.

"Lupin's in there trying, he might do better." George finished right before the two apparated with a loud crack to the upstairs.

Black raised an eyebrow as they apparated. "They're moving ten feet why do they have to apparate?" He asked.

"You did it too when you became an adult, let them have their fun." Laura said half mindedly as she flipped through a witch magazine that was selling things like decorative cauldrons, fancy dress robes and quizzes that rated your wizard.

Tonks looked up from the bottom of the tree as she adjusted a few ornaments that seemed to become disheveled in the night, Kreature was suspected. "I remember when I first learned how to apparate, took me a bit of time but I got it, I was always apparating into things."

"You still apparate into things." Black smirked.

"So, is Molly gonna be okay?" Remus asked as they all moved over to sit down.

Black nodded and sat up straighter on the sofa as to not look so slouched while he talked. "She'll be fine, always a bit of a knock in the head when one of your sons turns out to be an ass."

"I'll be back," Black said as he stood up. "I better get in the kitchen and take that damned turkey out of the refrigerator, let it thaw so we have food tonight."

"Oh goody, we're getting turkey?" Andy asked with a big grin.

Black nodded as he watched toward the kitchen door, as he reached for it the door opened and Lupin stepped out, they nearly ran into one another.

"How's she fairing?" Black asked.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to be alone I think, so if you're going in there don't… just don't talk to her." Lupin said awkwardly as he moved over to the middle of the room to sit down.

Black looked down and entered the room; he saw Molly sitting at the table with her head down and a stack of used tissues at her side. Black decided to try and be as quiet as possible as to not disturb her, but apparently she knew he entered.

"Oh, Sirius darling, it's alright, you don't have to sneak around and avoid me, dear." She said sniffing her and turning around to face him with red puffy eyes. "I suppose I should have known something like this would happen."

"No, Molly, don't do that. You shouldn't expect things like this."

"He's just changed; I should accept that, he's not my little boy anymore."

Black swallowed and stood awkwardly, he really had no idea what to say or do. Comforting people and talking was always Remus's forte, he was brute who would beat up those who made fun of his friends, or people he just didn't like. "People change…" He began uncertainly. "Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst…"

She nodded and looked away, blowing her nose.

He took this opportunity to quickly eave into the pantry to try and find that turkey. Lucky for him, he didn't have to be in the room with the distraught woman much longer, he heard three sets of footsteps enter from the door. It didn't take him long to figure out who they belonged to. Harry, Ron and Hermione. He didn't care why whey had come down here, he just thanked Merlin he was no longer alone.

Back up in the living room the four Marauders sat comfortably on the sofa by the fireplace. The three girls in the room had wondered over to the Christmas tree to sit under it and talk. They didn't know what the older women were talking about and they didn't want to know. It was probably something stupid anyway, girl stuff none of them would have any interest in.

Besides they were too busy being occupied by the bag they had bought down with them. It was one of their gifts, the one by Fred and George, well it wasn't really one gift it was a multiple number. They had given them all sorts of tricks and gags, the Marauder's couldn't be happier.

At that precise moment there was a crack in the room, it could only be two boys. The two boys who felt the need to apparate wherever they went, Fred and George.

"Well speak of the devils." Remus said looking up and giving them a smile. "Happy Christmas."

"And very Happy Christmas to you too Moony." Fred said with a smile. "Enjoying your presents I see."

"Yes and it is too much." Remus grinned admiring the many objects in the bag. "You seemed to of given us everything, I'm afraid to use some of it, have they even been tested yet?"

"Most of them have." George replied with a smirk. "But you lot disserve it, for all you've done for us."

"Yeah, you gave us the will to prank and maraud. It's because we found your map that we are who we are today." Fred said.

"I'm sure your mother is very pleased with that." Remus murmured.

"Well pay no mind to Moony." Sirius said giving his friend a small smack on the back of the head. "We love the presents and if you try and take them back we will hex you back to nineteen seventy eight."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fred said plopping himself down on the chair with his twin brother sitting on the arm of the seat next to him.

"Hey Prongs, we could have used this when you grew out those antlers fourth year." Sirius said with a smirk as he held up the headless hat.

James scrunched up his face in protest. "I had to get rid of just the antlers, not my whole head." He said taking the hat from him and reading the directions that came with it.

"We'd replace your head with a pumpkin of some sort, Hagrid has tons." Sirius shrugged as if it was a brilliant plan. "No one would possibly know the difference."

"Heh, pumpkin head." Remus mused.

"You have dog breath." James shot back.

"You have cloved feet." Sirius said.

"You smell."

"You… you shit out small circles."

There was a long pause. "Is that all you can come up with?"

"This argument came on with short notice I had no time to think."

"As lovely as that is." Tonks said as she stood up with the other girls. "We are going to move into the kitchen, it's nearly time for breakfast and since none of us think Molly should cook we're going to do it."

"But none of you cook." Peter said slowly, as if trying to comprehend it.

"It's only breakfast." Andy said with a laugh. "How hard can it be? Besides I know how to make toast and bacon can't be hard."

"I make killer eggs." Tonks said.

"I'm sure I could whip up pancakes." Laura said with a chuckle. "We are going to use magic after all; with magic involved it can't be too hard."

"Oh dear God they're going to use magic." George said with horror lacing his voice.

"Pads, quick, does this place have a bomb shelter?" James asked with haste.

"We have to hide or we're all gonna blow!" Remus added.

Sirius scoffed. "I'd like to see this place blow up."

"But it looks like Black did a good job at the whole decorating deal." Peter said looking around at the festively decorated room. "Nice and Christmasy."

"It does… but it still has that..." Sirius paused and glanced around the room, so happily decorated now but also held so many painful memories for him. "I dunno, ya know that feeling? That aura… this place isn't my friend."

"But we are." James said placing an arm around him. "So that makes it all better."

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Remus.

"It does, just deal with the friendly happiness you're getting from us."

Just then there was a small explosion coming from the kitchen area. Dust and smoke filtered out from underneath the door as crashing sounds of pots and pans were heard. "It's okay!" They heard the voice of Andy call out. "Just the toast! S'all good!"

They all exchanged looked and feared the meal they would have to be eating within the next half hour. But when that half hour had passed they found themselves eating a meal that wasn't particularly bad, it tasted an awful lot like Molly's cooking though. They suspected the older witch came in and gave the girls a hand.

Later on that day after lunch they all decided it was a good time to go visit Arthur. Mundungus came over with a car he had "borrowed" he had some pudding and other snacks with them and then decided he should give them a rid to the hospital since he was headed in that direction anyway. But before they left Tonks had to say farewell to them all, she promised her parents she would visit them for Christmas dinner and spend the day with them so she had to leave.

They were all a bit nervous, except for the teens and Andy, when they got in the car to leave for St. Mungo's as it was common knowledge that Mundungus wasn't exactly the safest driver. But lucky for them the roads weren't too crowded as it was Christmas day. When they got out at their destination Mundungus said he would be just around the corner taking care of some… personal business, he would not be visiting Arthur but he told them to give Arthur his bests.

The group walked through the glass in the abandoned department store and spelled through into St. Mungo's. The front area was decorated festively like Number Twelve was, there we decorations ever which was and people were singing carols to themselves as they waiting in line, those who could sing that was.

The young woman at the desk was friendly and smiling brightly. No one could tell if it was false cheer or genuine happiness. She was directing people pleasantly and even looked amused at some of the odd holiday injuries she saw people obtain. When the group walked up and told her why they were here she nodded and let them pass down the hall way and into the room. Sirius, as he passed her, couldn't help but give a seductive wink.

When they reached Arthur's room he smiling at them and waved them in as if they weren't moving fast enough. Within seconds he was engaged in a tight conversation with everyone, he seemed to be hiding something from his wife because he acted a little off when he mentioned his healer, but aside from that you wouldn't know a thing was wrong with him. But as they all spoke cheerfully Molly sat back and watched with narrow eyed until she finally did speak.

"Arthur," she said with a sharp tone in her voice. "You've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" He asked her acting as though this was all news to him. "No, no, it's nothing – it's – I – " He stared at his wife like a deer in the headlights.

Arthur explained to her how one of the trainee healers had an idea about using a Muggle remedy, stitches. She stares at him in shock, some of the wizards and witches in the room were accustomed to stitches and may have had them themselves but to a witch like Molly it was indeed outrageous.

Lupin was about to slink away from the group but found that he and Andy's arms were intertwined with one another. He wasn't sure when it happened and also wasn't sure if Andy was any more aware of it then he was, old habit he supposed, but he had to admit, it did bring back fond memories.

As Molly stared some of her children hopped up and muttered some ridiculous excuse on why they had to leave the area, others followed suit.

Molly began rather calmly, but soon her voice got more elevated and angry as Arthur tired to defend himself and the actions of the healers. But soon she found herself yelling at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA!?" She screamed.

"Actually Molly, they do work rather well – " Andy began, speaking from personal experience, but was but off by a sharp stare by the older woman. "Okay." She said and took her arm away from Lupin to follow Laura out to go get tea with the other Weasley children.

Before the argument could escalate the Marauder's began to follow her, Remus stopped however when he noticed Lupin move over to visit the werewolf he wanted to visit when he was here the other day. He looked back and silently told his friends to go on without him; they shrugged and gave a small wave as they ran after the Weasley children.

Remus tapped Lupin's shoulder as he walked over to the bed to let him know he was there. Lupin looked down and gave a small smile as he walked the reminder few feet. "Happy Christmas." Lupin said as he stood near the bed with Remus at his side.

"Nothing happy about it." The man mumbled and looked away from the two men standing next to his bed.

"May we take a seat?" Lupin asked politely.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care." He said in a way that made the two other werewolves ache, he sounded so defeated and hopeless, like they once sounded.

The two Lupins took a seat each and stared at the man, waiting for him to say something… anything. But he was staying silent, so Lupin decided he should break the uncomfortable silence and maybe try to block out the yelling by Molly.

"My names Remus, Remus Lupin, this is my nephew John. Thought you could use some company."

"Why would anyone want to be in my company…" He mumbled, still not meeting their eyes. "Don't you know what I am? Hasn't that guy over there told you yet? I could infect you."

Remus shrugged. "Sorry, mate, can't get infected twice. Kind of like the chicken pox."

The man slowly turned his head and furrowed his brow at them. "What's that? Supposed to be some kind of joke? Look I dunno who you are but I'm not in the mood for your bull shit."

"If you don't mind keeping the language at a minimal around my nephew?" Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow, not effected at all by the accusation

"You look a lot alike for him to be only your nephew." The man mumbled.

"His father was my brother, we were identical twins." Lupin quickly lied with a smirk, it was good to see that after all these years he still had the marauder in him.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"Dad died when I was four, Greyback killed him." Remus added.

"Greyback? He's that werewolf."

"He is," Lupin said shifting in his seat. "A very dangerous werewolf, the one who warps the minds of many witches and wizards into thinking all werewolves are beasts."

"Aren't they?"

"Well I'd like to fancy myself not a beast, him maybe, not me." He motioned to Remus.

Remus looked momentarily offended. "Hey."

"S – so you two are…"

"Werewolves?" Remus helpfully filled in. "Yeah that's right."

"Both of you?"

Lupin nodded sadly. "I was bit when I was four, as well as John here, Greyback thought it some sort of sick irony, he tends to keep track of those he bites. He was turned the same night his father died."

"I'm… I'm sorry." The man said feeling awkward.

"It's alright, Uncle Rem is my guardian now and he's doing a bloody good job of it. So do you know who turned you?"

"No..."

"Probably for the best, you're better off thinking that you getting bitten was a horrible accident rather on purpose, until I was sixteen that's what I thought." Lupin said.

"What's it like?" The man asked with hesitation.

"What?"

"The transformation."

"Hurts like a bitch." Remus said bluntly making the man's head shoot up and stare at him.

Lupin sighed, remembering how he acted when he was a teen. "Well yes, it does, but there is a potion that allows you to keep your mind during the transformation, it works quite well, you're just a harmless wolf. When I was working at Hogwarts all I had to do was curl up in my office and sleep – "

"I thought I knew your name, you're the werewolf that taught at Hogwarts."

"That I am."

"I was so against you…"

"Bet you're not anymore." Remus said.

He let out a humorless laugh. "No, I guess I really can't be anymore…you said you were how old when you were attacked? Four, was it? Then how can you help me? You don't even know what it was like before."

Lupin sighed and shrugged. "I suppose not, but I can tell you what it will be like and it won't be so bad, it does have a few redeeming qualities."

"Like what?"

Remus laughed and turned his eyes and bright and angry yellow color as his canine teeth extended. "Ya get to scare people and might I say so much fun when it's someone you really hate." His face quickly turned back to normal. "And come on, enhanced strength and senses, you're like a Muggle superhero in those comic books."

"Was never really into comics… so are you married?" He asked Lupin.

He sighed. "Was gonna be…" He noticed Remus turn his head quickly in his direction. "But something got in the way and we never went though with it, it's not what you think, she had to leave the country, but she's back now and I think we might… something might happen."

"What about you? Got a girlfriend, who knows what you are?"

"Oh yeah, she is one." Remus smirked. "A born one actually, she inherited it from her father, so she doesn't have all the attributes of being a turned werewolf, she's missing a few things. Her hearing isn't as sharp as mine, sense of smell, strength but it's still accelerated a bit, she has more control I guess you could say, she can delay the change if she has to and bring it on quicker if needed. Kinda cool at times."

"So you lucked out, the only reason she's with you is because is one, that's just great…" He mumbled and began playing with the fraying corner of the blanket.

"What about you, got a wife? A girlfriend?" Lupin asked.

"A wife and a daughter she hasn't even come to see me… I've been here for almost two weeks." He said sadly.

Lupin sighed, he had been one of the lucky ones, his mother at least stood by him, even if his father did eventually leave. He still had his mother and his sister during most of his life, then he found his friends and life was great. Unfortunately for this man that might not be the case. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say.

"She's not coming back… is she?" He asked looking up at the two.

"That's something she has to decide for herself, something that we can't tell you. She could very well come around yet she could not." Lupin said.

"What's her name?" Remus asked.

"Delilah." He said with a small smile on his lips. "My daughters name is Carrie, sweet little thing, she's only seven, already she's learning her magic, she's gonna be really smart, gets that from her mother, not me. But I guess now I'll never know how well she does in school… or anything about her."

"Your daughters seven?" Remus asked with a small grin, the man nodded in confirmation. "When I was eight I was already a werewolf for three years, I wasn't a stupid child I was quite smart, but I wasn't smart enough to know why people hated me and Uncle Remmy so much. I didn't get it for another year or so, have you taight your daughter what werewolves were? What they are?"

"I haven't but she'll probably know by now."

"I don't think so." Remus said shaking his head. "Your wife could tell your daughter anything in the world to try and make her hate you, but she won't you're still her daddy, the man who loves and protects her from all the monsters in the closet. For some time she'll keep wondering where's daddy, why isn't he home, your wife may hate you, I'm not saying she defiantly does, but your daughter won't."

The man stared at the wall opposite them, thinking intently about what the young wizard just said to him. His sighed and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right, smart for being a kid."

"I haven't been a kid for a while." Remus said giving a small glance at Lupin.

"That's right, he hasn't." Lupin said ruffling the hair of his 'nephew'. "But we were both young when we were turned, you're not. You still have a life to live, a life that wasn't warped from a young age. I'll bet if you found your wife she would see you as the same person, she's probably just scared right now. Give her time."

The man nodded, he was no longer the bitter grouch of a man they approached before. He was just a man, a normal man who was scared of what happened and of what was to come. "So, tell me, how long have you been a werewolf?" He asked probably wanting to find out as much as he could about, what he described it as, the curse.

"About thirty three years." Lupin replied with a small smile. "It's been a while since I've been human, and for John it's been thirteen."

"That's a lot."

"It is, but you get used to it."

"What's it like? People knowing what you are? Do they know?"

Lupin nodded. "Somehow everyone seems to figure it out over time, especially now that I'm an adult. I don't know what it is about me, but I suppose it just screams werewolf. But they know, it's a bit different for John though, harder for people to find out in the young ones I guess."

"Gives me a lot to look forward to, huh?" Remus asked with a smirk. "But for those who do find out what you are, don't let them get to you, you'll always have a friend, whether they be wolf or not."

"Ya know, that guy over their Arthur he told me he knew some werewolves who managed to deal with their infliction and lived comfortable lives, but I didn't really believe him, I kind of do now."

Lupin didn't have the heart to tell him that his life wasn't as great as Arthur saw it to be. He didn't exactly tell everyone the whole story, the only ones who knew about it was Sirius and his younger self, even Andy wasn't completely in the loop about his personal life. "It won't be a stroll through the park but you'll get through it." Lupin said with a small smile.

Remus stood up and moved to the door. "I'll be back in a minute I have to do something." He said and then rushed away.

"What was that about?" The man asked.

Lupin shrugged. "I don't know, that boys always been a bit spontaneous, gets that from his father."

"If you don't mind me asking, his father died what about his mother?"

Lupin wasn't prepared for this question and held his breath as he quickly came up with a story. "Well his mother died while giving birth." He hated to do that to his own mother but he had no choice, either make her a woman who abandoned her husband and son or make her dead, he didn't have that many choices off the top of his head.

The man nodded and closed his eyes. "I see, so you're the last relative I'm guessing?"

"The last immediate one, yeah, the boy's all mine now, it's hard, both of us being werewolves. Had one hell of a fight before the Ministry allowed me to take him, they didn't want me raising him."

"So if I do go back with my wife I may not be able to raise my daughter?" He asked fearfully.

"No, as long as your wife is there you should be fine. Dumbledore actually helped me out on this one. The man's done more for werewolf's rights then anyone else has in one hundred years. Just be lucky you weren't a werewolf in the seventies and early eighties that bitch Umbridge ruined my life within a week."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"Prevented me and my fiancé from marrying, deported her to America, took away my job, took away my finances, my life… everything…"

The man stared off in silence for a moment. "I never really thought about, until now, about how hard life's been for people like you… like us. I never really cared; I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Most people don't get it until you're in their situation." Lupin concluded. "But the entire population of the wizarding world becoming werewolves just so we can be understood isn't a desirable outcome."

"I guess it wouldn't be." He mumbled.

The door opened and Remus walked back in slightly out of breath and running a hand repeatedly though his hair in a futile attempt to fix it. "Okay, I'm back, what's goin' on?"

"What was that all about?" Lupin asked.

"Bathroom." Remus said quickly.

"You had to run to the bathroom that was two doors down… and now you look like you just came back from Quidditch practice? What were you doing in there?"

Remus shot him a look and stuck his tongue out. "I had some business to attend to which I don't wish to discuss any further. Now, come on, what've you been talking about?"

"Laws." The man said.

"I hate laws, their like rules, which are meant to be broken so, it's really like there're no laws at all." Remus said with a small smile.

"Where did I go wrong?" Lupin said shaking his head.

"I saw the amount of detention you got in school and found it to my fancy to break it. Only have three more to go and with the way Filch has been acting lately I think just a few dung bombs in the great hall outta suffice." He smiled mischievously.

The man chuckled slightly at their father son antics. "You know this is the first time I've laughed in two weeks. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Just needed some company." Remus smiled with a shrug. "Everyone's a bit bummed after it happens. I remember when I first got accepted to Hogwarts I was so scared to go." He said, Lupin looked down and nodded, remembering how it was. "But you know what? I found friends, quickly too and I am pleased to say that even six, seven years later we're still friends."

"Have you both gone to Hogwarts?"

Lupin nodded. "I was the first werewolf to be admitted to the school. I found my friends, my little group with my brother, but the first war took its toll on all of us. Only one of my friends Orion and I have lasted this long with Voldemort around, ironically his son is one of John's best mates."

"You believe You-Know-Who is back then?"

"I know he is." Lupin said with a straight and serious face.

"Of course he's back." Remus almost laughed. "There's no other explanation to all the shit that's been going on."

"John!" Lupin cried. "Watch your tongue or I'll have it removed, literally."

"He's done it before." Remus smirked and sat back in his chair. "Fourth year, I ah, I started getting heavy on my language and he didn't like that."

"Not at all, what would your father say?"

"I'm sure you cussed at my age."

"I did but that doesn't mean you have too."

The man chuckled. "Oh how I can't wait for my daughter to be a teen." He said sarcastically.

"There're not so bad once you get to tame them." Lupin said with a grin. "Before you know it she'll be eating out of your hand."

The man laughed and closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh. "This Christmas might not be so bad after all. I wonder, could I get your address? Perhaps I can owl you every now and then?"

Lupin smiled. "Of course, I'd be more then happy to." With that he scribbled down the address of his cottage in the woods and handed it too him. "Feel free any time you like."

"I will… looks like your group is leaving." He pointed out.

He turned and saw that Molly was giving Arthur a loving hug; it seemed that all her yelling was over. "I feel awful leaving you." He heard with his enhanced werewolf hearing, he wondered if the man had learned how to channel his own hearting and sense of smell as well.

"Go have Christmas with the kids, a proper one. You shouldn't be stuck in the hospital too."

"I'll be back tomorrow, dear." She said. "I'll go find the kids and send them in so they can say goodbye as well."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, looks like we are heading out." He stood up as he noticed Molly begin to walk to the door. "Talk to you later, I hope your family comes around."

"Me too." He said.

"Good luck." Lupin smiled as they both walked toward the door, he waved to Arthur as they left. "Happy Christmas." He said.

Arthur waved. "Happy Christmas to the both of you, I'll be seeing you both very soon."

Once they got out in the hallway Lupin bent down to his younger self and mumbled. "You know I believe I made a mistake, once you go back to your own time I'll no longer have a nephew. What if he wants to get together after you leave?"

"I don't think he'll go any further then writing letters." Remus said. "Besides if he does you always have charms and spells, someone can easily impersonate me… or you… or whatever."

"That's true." Lupin sighed as they walked down the hallway to find the rest of the group.

After they all found one another again the one s who sneaked out of the room during Molly's temper tantrum said good bye to Arthur really quick while those who already said their farewells waited outside the room. For privacy matters. But soon they were all on their way out of the hospital; they walked past the front desk and saw a woman standing there with a little girl in her arms.

"Excuse me." She said in a soft voice. "I was wondering where Ryan Jacobs's room is…?" She asked timidly.

The chipper woman in the front gave her the room number and the directions, the woman gave a small smile of thanks. "Come on Carrie, let's go see Daddy." She said hoisting the child up on her hip more comfortably.

Lupin looked down to Remus with a look of shock; the younger one smiled and blushed slightly. "So I sent a little letter when I went to the bathroom." He said with a shrug. "You would have done the same thing at my age."

"You're right." Lupin smiled. "I would have."


	20. A Happy Occasion

**AN:** Oh my… I saw Young Frankenstein the other day on Broadway, ya know the musical, and it was amazing! I loved it! So freaking funny! I can't stop singing the songs (much to the annoyance of my friends). But anyway, school will be over in two weeks so you know those last two weeks are final exams, reports, projects… prom… So I haven't had too much spare time but now I have a bit and I will be writing, so enjoy.

A Happy Occasion

Exploding Snap, a fun game, yes but dangerous. Sirius learned that the hard way when James dared his to hold his face over the cards as they exploded. He didn't expect it to hurt that much, it was just a little explosion; they had made worse ones while working on the Animagus potion or during potions class. His face was covered in soot and he was rubbing his nose with his palm fiercely.

James leaned back against the couch as he laughed with Peter, Remus was chuckling but trying to hold it in as he helped Sirius with his little soot problem. Their fun was stopped quickly by the doorbell loudly sounding out through the house. The portrait of Mrs. Black began screeching and crying. Sirius automatically went up with James to shut it while Remus and peter went to answer the door.

"Wonder who that could be…" Remus wondered as he approaching the front room where the door sat, waiting to be opened.

"No need boys I'll get it." Molly said as she brushed past them. "Go on and help Sirius and James with the portrait." She said ushering them away from the room.

Remus and Peter exchanged glances before walking back into the living room to wait for Sirius and James. They could see who was at the door when they walked through the room, both of them were curious.

James and Sirius were quick to come back into the room; they let out long breaths as they sat down silently on the couch next to their friends.

"Who was at the door?" Peter asked.

They both remained silent and looked up to the door Molly and the guest would be entering from. They obviously knew who arrived at the house but decided to keep it a secret from them for one reason or another.

Remus listened intently to try and hear voices through the door from his seat on the couch, it was a difficult task but he managed to catch a few words and a name to go with the voice. "Oh my…" He mumbled and slumped down in his seat.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said using his black robe sleeve to whip some of the left over soot off his face.

"What? Who is it?" Peter asked now being the only one who was not in on the loop. 'C'mon guys tell me."

"You'll see any moment." Remus said hiding his face in his hand.

In seconds the door opened and Molly walked out followed by the one and only Severus Snape. Peter gasped and the other three nodded at his shock. Snape glared at all four of them as he passed but refrained from saying anything. The room seemed to even drop a few degrees while he passed through, it was getting a little eerie.

When he was gone and through the next door that lead to the kitchen the four of them all slowly looked at one another. "What is he doing here?" Peter asked first since he was the last one to realize who it was.

"I think we're all wondering that right now, mate." Sirius mumbled as he craned his neck to see the door thinking that maybe he had x-ray vision and could see through it.

"Care to do a little snooping, Moony?" James asked.

"Of course, I'm always up for it." Remus said as he quietly slid off the couch and walked over to the door, he placed his ear against it and began listening closely with a look of deep concentration on his face. He didn't hold this position for long before he leaped up and jumped over the back of the couch to join his friends.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Act casual." Remus muttered and grabbed a few exploding snap cards just as the door opened and Molly walked out; she eyed them suspiciously as she passed them but went over to the stairs and walked up them. The boys heard voices up the stairs but Remus didn't bother to tell them what it was. Either it was personal or he felt that it wasn't important enough to say.

Soon they saw Molly come back down the stairs with harry following behind her with a furrowed brow. Apparently he heard the news that it was Snape who was here and it seemed he wanted to speak to Harry. He shrugged at the Marauders showing them that he was just as clueless as them on why Snape was here. Molly opened the door for him to let him in the room with Snape, as the door opened they all caught a glimpse of Black as well giving Snape a hard stare.

She closed the door behind them and made her way over to the Marauders. "I think it would be best if you boys went upstairs." She said calmly.

"It's not like we'll eavesdrop." Sirius protested.

"That's a lie and you know it now come on, up the stairs go to Harry and Ronald's room, Hermione and Ron are up there, go on." She said pushing them up and making them head over to the stairs.

Sirius glanced back as they were being pushed. "It's as if you don't trust us, Molly."

She rolled her eyed and practically dragged them by their ears up to Ron's room, she knocked on the door and then left them. "Remember I'll be in the living room watching out for you boys so don't you even think about coming down." She said with a warning tone.

"Who does she think we are?" James asked.

"I know, really." Sirius scoffed as the door was opened by Hermione.

"Oh hi," she said opening the door for them to come in. "What's going on?"

"Your mum," James began as he looked over at Ron. "Told us to stay here so we wouldn't spy on Harry, Sirius and Snape in the kitchen." He said flopping down on the bed.

"Sirius is in there too?" Ron asked.

"Yup, he was giving one hell of a glare to ol' Snivillus as well." Sirius said sitting down next to him.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the bed with Remus and Peter. She took a seat between Sirius and James as Remus took a chair from the desk and sat on it backwards, Peter sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

The boys shrugged. "Rem didn't even get a chance to spy on them." Sirius said.

"How unfair." Hermione said smirking.

"Totally." He said not catching her sarcasm and leaning back against the wall.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "What do you think it's all about though? I know Snape's supposed to be all in the Order and stuff and a good guy but…"

"You can't imagine Snape that way, I get it." Remus said giving him a sideways glance. "But Dumbledore does trust him and if Dumbledore trusts him then it can't be all that bad."

"Did you hear anything?" Ron asked. "I mean you did try and listen in, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Of course I tried, I only got a few seconds of information in though, and it's hardly enough to base any suspicions off of." He said resting his head down on the top of the back of the chair.

"What did you hear?" James asked. "Never really found that out."

Remus shrugged and closed his eyes as if trying to remember the exact words he heard. "Well Snape and Molly went in, Sirius gave Snape a couple choice words, Molly scolded him, made them say some sort of civil greeting to the other and then she left and that's why I had to jump back on the couch with you guys." He explained. "Nothing there to work off of."

James moaned. "I'm his bloody father; shouldn't I be able to stay with my son?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well technically you're not his father yet, still a few more years really…" Hermione trailed off as she received the slightly annoyed look from James. "Sorry, just clarifying."

"Someone's coming." Remus said lifting his head up a little. "And fast."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Can't tell, give it a moment…" Remus said and after a few seconds they could all hear the steps coming. "It's your mum, Ron."

"My mum?" He asked standing up from the bed, a little worried at the news his mother might be bringing with her.

The door swung open to show Molly who had a bright smile on her face and tears of joy shinning in her eyes. "Come on, come downstairs I have a surprise for all of you!" She squealed before racing away back down to the steps.

The six Gryffindors looked at the other quickly before bolting out the door to follow the older woman. It didn't take long for them to get down to the living room to see what all the fuss was about. When they did they all cried out in happiness, Arthur was back. He was still a little bandaged and bruised here and there but other then that he looked fine.

"He's back and cured!" Molly said whipping some tears from her face with her other arm wrapped tightly around her husband. Fred and George must have apparated down the stairs because they didn't see them pass by.

Hermione went over and gave Arthur a quick hug and a smile; the boys resisted the urge to hug him and settled on shaking hands in a very manly way.

"Come now, we should go into the kitchen, they'll all want to know." Molly said as she followed Arthur into the kitchen. The boys found it peculiar that now since Arthur was back they were allowed the barge in on the conversation but she wouldn't let them do a little bit of innocent eavesdropping.

Arthur burst through the door with a huge smile on his face. "Cured!" He cried out as everyone followed him in. "Completely cured!"

All their smiles soon faded as they stared at the scene before them. Black and Snape had their wands to the other with harry in between them trying to separate them. They were all breathing hard and seemed surprised by the crowd that just barged in on them.

"Merlin's beard…" Arthur murmured. "What's going on in here?"

"That a boy." Sirius mumbled quietly so no one would hear at his older self. He was glad to see him with a wand to his mortal enemy's chest.

The two lowered their wands and stared at those who walked in on them near a duel. Snape slid his wand back into his pocket and walked across the room without another word, not bothering to take any notice to anybody. When he was at the door he paused and looked back at Harry. "Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter." He said before leaving completely.

"What a git." Sirius mumbled as he watched him leave through the living room before the doors shut.

"What's been going on?" Arthur tried again.

"Nothing, Arthur." Sirius sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand, his other hand still holding tightly onto his wand at his side. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends." He heard the Marauder's scoff from the group and forced a smile in his face. "So… you're cured, eh? That's great news… really… great…"

"Yes, isn't it?" Molly said as she walked deeper into the room with a smile on her face, trying to push back everything that they had just witnessed. "Healer Smethwych worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur learned his lessons about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?"

"Yes, Molly, dear." Arthur said like it was a rehearsed line.

The four Marauders could see everyone was trying to focus on Arthur being back, trying to be happy but the argument that took place in the room several minutes before was still causing tension in the air. Black was trying to be cheerful as he sat everyone down for dinner and assisted Molly in making it, she would never let him do it alone, but a grim and brooding look remained on his pale face. It was actually beginning to worry those who did not know what had occurred in the room.

He laughed at the jokes the children made, he smile every so often but none of it was real. Even when Mundungus and Mad-Eye came over to see Arthur he was still depressed and usually he enjoyed making fun of Mad-Eye.

After a while the room began to thin out as people went to bed or left the house. Harry had gone up to his room with Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur had gone into the living room to talk, Fred and George apparated to God knows where and their guests had long gone. This only left the Marauders and Black in the room.

"So what happened?" Sirius decided to break the ice and ask the question all four of them and many of the people in the house were wondering.

Back glanced up at them and then sighed heavily before taking another sip of his fire whiskey and resting his head on his hand.

The Marauders stared at him blankly. "Well thanks," James began. "Thanks for that, it was very informing."

"Look, guys I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Black said giving them all pleading looks. "So can you please, just go away for now, I'll tell you another time or Harry will tell you, I'm sure he will."

"But," Remus said. "We don't want to hear it from Harry; we want to hear it from our friend. Even if he is like twice our age. Besides we don't have all night we do have to head back to Hogwarts tomorrow and then Merlin knows when we'll be able to talk so I'd rather do all this now."

Black looked up once again. "It's nothing important."

"If it was nothing important." James said now getting baffled by the conversation. "Then you wouldn't have been sitting here brooding for the past several hours when you should have been partying and drinking, happily drinking, like the good old Padfoot we all know and love."

"It's Snape." Black sighed.

"Well I think we figured that one out." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"He's just being a prick, about Harry."

"And you?" Sirius asked. "Or… uh… us?"

He nodded. "Been saying shit about how I can't leave Number Twelve, accused me of hiding."

Remus scoffed. "Of course you have to hide! If you weren't hiding right now I'm pretty sure you'd be dead and that's an outcome none of us want,"

"But it's just – " Black tried to continue but was interrupted.

"It's just what?" James said using the angry tone he was so accustomed with when sticking up for or making his friends feel better, it worked wonders. "It's just that he makes it sound like your doing this on purpose? That you don't really care for Harry or anyone, that you can normally just waltz into town?"

"Of course that's not true!" Black yelled.

"Then why are you getting so bent out of shape over it!?" James shouted back, at this point not caring it they were disturbing the whole house.

"It's not just that!"

"Then what?"

"It's about Harry so he'll tell you, and I'm sure he will later." Black said standing up from his seat and walked out the kitchen door but before he was completely gone he turned around to face them. "But I wouldn't worry about it too much."

When he was out of the room the four of them looked to one another.

"He wants us to stay out of it." Sirius said quietly.

"But he should know us better then that." James continued.

"He was one of us at one point, after all." Peter said with a smirk.

"Of course we can't stay out of it." Remus nearly laughed.


	21. Return to Hogwarts

**AN:** The next installment has arrived. I am out of school and I still have yet to get a job so I have plenty of time to write (most of which is not this story, sorry) but here we go I am writing this now and for those of you who read "Every End Has a Beginning" I swear I am trying to update really I am but I'm fresh out of ideas. I have so many ideas for later on in the fic but none for now, but I'm trying still so hopefully I'll update and that'll put me back on track.

Return to Hogwarts

"Bye!" Molly Weasley cried from the door as all the children left the house to head back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Christmas break was now over and they had to get back to their normal school life. "Love you!" She said just as Harry was pushed out the door and it shut behind her, they could swear they still heard her saying goodbye to them.

The Marauders were some of the first to leave the house and they watched Harry walk down the stairs after the heavily disguised Tonks as Number Twelve shrunk back into the building before their eyes.

Lupin was already waiting for them at the sidewalk with his wand hanging limply at his side. He was in the house with them earlier, but he was also the first one out the door to make sure no one was waiting to hex them or anything. Now they all rushed over to him as he patiently waited for them to give him the signal that they were ready to leave so he could call the Knight Bus.

"Come on," she began as they reached Lupin. "The quicker we get on the bus the better."

With that signal Lupin outstretched his arm with his hand held tightly in his hand and seconds later… BANG. The deep purple triple decker bus was standing before them in all its glory. It stopped mere inches from them and just barley missed the lamppost that they stood next to.

Stan walked out with pimples and purple uniform in tact as he began to recite what he was required to. "Welcome to the –"

"Yes, yes we know, thank you." Tonks interrupted him as she pushed past him to walk on the bus. "On, on, get on." She said shoving the teenagers onto the bus with Lupin bringing up the rear.

The four marauders walked on and looked around, not much had changed about the Knight Bus since the seventies. The chandelier was still hanging from the ceiling swaying slightly from the jolting stop, the chairs, rather then beds since it was no longer night time, were mismatched and all over the place.

As they walked up the isle the conductor stared at Harry. "'Ere – it's 'Arry -- !"

Tonks quickly interrupted him. "If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion," she said in a menacing tone as she shoved Ginny and Hermione forward.

They all took seats on the bus, trying to stay together, Ron marveled at the sight of the bus the whole time. He kept saying how he always wanted to go on and how cool it was to ride it. The Marauders on the other hand had been on it several times during their time in school back in the seventies. Some occasions happy and others not so much.

Tonks looked at the seats as they tried to sit down in a group, though she couldn't quite find any that were all together. "It looks like we'll have to split up." She said regrettably.

"We'll sit with Harry!" Sirius offered so they could try and find out what Sirius had been keeping from them.

"The four for of you? With Harry?" She asked. "I don't know, shouldn't he stay with Ron and Hermione?" She asked looking over to Lupin.

"It's up to them." Lupin said holding his hands up. "But I think I can safely say that those four won't need us watching them, they're all seventh years, and I know for a fact they're more then capable. But if you like I'll stay with them, I think we can all fit in the back. You can stay with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny."

She nodded. "Fair enough, is that okay with all of you?" She asked turning to the kids.

Ron and Hermione agreed hesitantly, they didn't want to sit away from harry but they suspected the Marauders wanted to sit with him for a reason. Or maybe James just wanted to speak with his son, they could grant him that at least.

"Good," Tonks said clapping her hands together and waving her group around after handing Stan the money for the ride as did Remus and the rest of them.

Lupin nodded his head over in the direction of the empty seats in the back; Harry sat with Sirius and James while Remus sat with Peter and Lupin in a row of seats in front of them. They saw Tonks and her group of teenagers go up the stairs and to another level to take a seat with Stan the conductor following them with his eyes the whole way, he seemed quite interested in harry but then again who in the wizarding world wasn't?

The second the Knight Bus sped off Remus and Peter jumped up and leaned on the back of the seats staring at Harry, just like James and Sirius were from their seats. Lupin raised a brow in their direction but decided not to interfere and went back to staring out the window.

"What is it?" Harry asked knowing there was a question hanging in the air, even though he didn't know what it was… yet.

"What did Snape talk to you about?" James asked.

"What's the deal with older me? He was all bummed out." Sirius asked.

"Why is no one telling us anything?" Remus asked.

"Don't they think we can keep a secret?" Peter continued.

Harry nodded. "Okay well," he said in a low voice conscious of Stan who was keeping an eye on him. "That's just the thing, a bit of a secret, can't tell you here too many people, back at school thought I promise when we're in our dorm rooms."

Lupin turned his head around. "You better not be telling anybody anything in here." He said even though he knew they weren't. "I don't care what you do once your in the privacy of the dorms, I know these four can cast one hell of a soundproof charm but not here."

"We know, Professor Moony, we know." Sirius said holding his hand up even though he really didn't know anything. "Harry already yelled at us."

Harry covered his face and rolled his eyes. "I promise, I'll tell you everything when we reach school, okay? Can you wait another couple hours until we're back in our dorms?"

"I dunno, Wormtail's been known to piss himself from excitement." James said with a smirk.

"Hey." Peter said.

"He's true though," Sirius said. "Whenever Prongs takes out that snitch of his you get all over excited and start jumping around like Moony when he sees chocolate."

"I do not jump around." Remus argued.

"That's true." James countered. "You drool."

From the window Lupin smiled and chuckled slightly, the playful conversation reminded him so much of when he went to school with them, in fact he was sure he remembered having this conversation at some point in his seventh year. But they probably had this conversation a lot, quite a few times he remembered them all arguing about the other little quirks or faults and making fun of them, it had become almost like a game.

The group around him never ceased to talk for the entire trip and the two he had next to had yet to move from their backwards positions on the chair, he knew if they were in any sort of proper bus they would have been yelled at for how they were sitting. And especially if they came to a stop they would both tumble over roughly.

"'Ello 'Arry!" Stan said cheerfully as he finally walked over now that Tonks was out of his way and they were deeper into the trip. "How you been doin'? Been seein' your name loads of times in the paper, but it was never nuffin' very nice, I said to Ern, I said, 'e didn't seem like a nutter when we met 'im, just goes to show dunnit?" He asked with his thick accent like this was all casual conversation as he handed them their tickets.

"Harry's not a nutter." Sirius said, defending his soon to be Godson.

"Yeah, I'll bet you anything he's saner then anyone on this bus." James said his temper rising, no one made fun of his son like that.

Harry waved his hand around to dismiss it all. "Forget about it, guys." He said as Stan slowly crept away noticing that he had started something. "It doesn't really matter."

"You're a bigger man then these two." Remus pointed out nodding his head to James and Sirius. "You're lucky they didn't break the man's neck."

"We would have too." James said with a glare toward the direction of Stan. "Who does he think he is… crazy pimple faced geek, bet he's never had a date."

Lupin laughed, he remembered back in the days when you were rated by how cool or popular you were by the number of dates you have per year, now that he was in his thirties and fighting Voldemort dating didn't seem so important anymore. But with Andy always at his side, he never really had a problem with dating, she was always there.

The ride was as pleasant as it could get, Remus and peter had fallen out of their seats several times from the way they were sitting. But that wasn't to say no one else fell out, they could hear Ron complaining from above them. They were told they would be making one more stop before they arrived at the Hogwarts stop, one of the women on the bus wasn't feeling her best from the bumpy ride.

The bus jolted off once again like always but this time there was a loud bang and they were no longer rolling through the streets of London, they were rushing down the street of Hogsmeade. There was snow everywhere, it made all the shops and pubs looks like a snow globe in the early morning light. After a minute of going down the streets there was another BANG and the buss sopped in front of the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They watched as Lupin stood up and motioned for them to stand as well. He helped them with some of their luggage and walked down the isle to the door, Tonks and her group soon came down and met them, she was helping them with their luggage as well.

They stepped off the bus and looked back as they stood at the gates to the two adults standing at the doors of the bus. "You'll be safe once you're on the grounds." Tonks explained motioning vaguely to the grounds of the school. "Have a good term okay?" She said with a small smile.

"Look after yourselves." Lupin said looking at them all. "And you four, don't get into too much trouble and if you do I will hear about it." He told the Marauders.

"Oh c'mon, Professor Moony." James said speaking for the group. "What are you talking about? You know we'll get in trouble no matter what."

The older man smirked. "That's true I suppose, and listen." He lowered his voice and moved over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all – Sirius included – want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard alright? And don't let these four bring you down."

"Yeah, all right." Harry said dropping his gaze to the ground and mumbling and then looking up to Lupin's face. "See you then…"

"What's he talking about?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I have no idea." He responded.

"What's Occlumens?" Peter asked in a low voice to his friends.

"I think I have an idea of what's happening." Remus said to them.

Sirius sighed in a frustrate way. "Well then enlighten us."

"Later."

They all said their lengthy goodbyes to Tonks and Lupin and began walking up the long slippery drive up to the castle, they had a feeling the adults were watching them leave for a bit to make sure they got there safely. What was with parents, or any adult rather, and doing that.

"You know," Hermione began right after they heard the loud bang of the Knight Bus as it finally took off. "I bet I could knit a few more house elf hats before I get to bed tonight…" She mused.

Sirius moaned, he always thought the idea of trying to free the Hogwarts elves were stupid and he knew everyone else thought the same way she was just too stubborn to listen to any of them about it. He glanced around and saw that everyone else, aside from Hermione, had similar expressions on their faces, they were thinking the exact same thing as him.

Non one responded her in fear that they would slip up and ridicule her ideas and no one wanted her to begin a rant. Fred and George on the other hand did whisper to one another and begin giggling. They soon made it up to the large oak doors and pushed them open, they saw that most of the students were already wandering around the castle a lot of them not even in their uniforms yet and what was the point really? They wouldn't be starting classes until the next day, today was just a day to hang out and get back in the swing of things.

They walked through the halls with their luggage in toe behind them, lucky for them they were all Gryffindors and they all had the same destination. They reached the portrait and said the password, there was no need for them to check in and let Dumbledore know they had arrived, at times like this there was a checklist at the door, a magic quill wrote down all the names of the students who arrived back at the school, so they would know if someone did not return.

They entered the Gryffindor common room and saw a few familiar faces sitting on the couch in front of the warm fire talking quietly. Hermione and Ginny split off from the boys and began walking up to the girls dormitories, the two girls that were sitting in front of the fire popped up and followed them the boys could hear their chatter for some time even after they disappeared.

"Now you," Sirius said pointing to Harry. "Owe us an explanation."

"An explanation of what?" Fred asked.

"Is it about that Snape business Lupin was talking about?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… Come on, we'll go to our dorm and I'll tell you guys all about it." He said deciding since Fred and George seemed to know part of it that he might as well tell them the rest, if he didn't he knew he was in for them annoying him until he gave in and told them.

The eight boys practically ran up the stairs to Harry and Ron's dorm room which happen to be the first one they came across. They all just threw their trunks in the corner and piled onto the beds and faced harry, waiting for their explination.

"So?" James asked.

"Well," Harry began. "Snape came the other day and told me I would be taking Occlumency lessons from his starting tomorrow."

"And I'll ask again," Peter said. "What is that?"

"It's a type of defense." Remus started and everyone looked to him. "It's a magic used to keep people from invading your mind and your personal thoughts. Voldemort can get into peoples minds and control your actions, or control what you're thinking, possessed if you will."

"Like with what happened to Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Remus said having heard of the incident with her during Harry's second year.

"I hate Voldemort." George said acidly after recalling it and what he did to Ginny.

Harry nodded and gave a humorless laugh. "You're not alone in that bit trust me. But they want to teach it to me so Voldemort can't try to get in my mind… so he can't figure out all our plans and trick me and so forth, because you al know about those dreams I've been having and Dumbledore wants them to stop."

"Snivillus is teaching all this to you?" Sirius asked. "No wonder Black was getting his panties in a twist, I don't like him teaching it to you either."

"Well you are the same person." Ron said. "I would think you would have similar ideas."

Peter shuddered. "Extra lessons with Snape, that's gotta be awful, I can barley stand to be in his class for Potions."

"Lucky for you, you're done with Potions." Sirius said giving him a sideways glance from the corner of his eyes, Sirius had taken an advanced Potions class this year since Potions always was his best subject, he didn't know Snape was the professor at the time he agreed. He was just going by his class schedule from before they traveled through time.

"But do you think it'll work?" James asked, not entirely on board with the idea of his rival teaching his son but also wanting Harry to be as safe from Voldemort as possible.

He shrugged. "I hope, I really don't fancy having those dreams anymore… or nightmares rather…"

"You think it is Voldemort inside your head?" Remus asked.

"What else would it be? How else would I have known what was happening to Ron's dad? I was seeing it through the eyes of Voldemort's snake I know I was. It had to of been that, no other explanation as far as I can tell. Only time will tell if it works though, I hope it does."

"We're all hoping it does." Ron muttered. "But if you hadn't been seeing what Voldemort was seeing or whatever then my dad would have died, so I guess we were kind of lucky that you saw that."

"But Voldemort didn't know what you were seeing, that was on accident… right?" Remus asked and Harry nodded. "I thought so, that means that next time you might not be so lucky, you never know if it's something he wants you to see or something that happened on accident."

"Some scary stuff." Sirius said lounging back against the headboard zoned off in his own world of thoughts.

"It is." James agreed and it was several more minutes before they were all able to drag themselves from their own minds and get into a more upbeat and cheerful conversation. One that didn't involve Voldemort or the war or anything… well it did involve a war… the war the Gryffindors verses the Slytherins, the Marauders were currently pushing ideas into the other minds of how to maim their opponents.


	22. Joke Shop Fun

**AN:** OH I'm in a good mood, I saw The Remus Lupins on Wednesday (I swear I am so obsessed with Alex Carpenter I will one day marry him). They kicked so much ass I bought their new CD and got a shirt. Draco and the Malfoy's also played and they too kicked ass even though they're evil grr :3 I got a shirt from them too. Uh Whomping Willows played I love Whompy so much he played 'Hey Remus' and now it's stuck in my head. Sugar Quills too, Justin was awesome and much funniness.

But anyhoo, back to the fic… have fun reading…

Joke Shop Fun

Sirius found the next day to be quite boring, he only had a few classes with his friends, and not many of them were today. So he thoroughly enjoyed lunch and dinner when he was able to hang out with all his friends. He also enjoyed this time because he was able to pick at and annoy Harry about his lessons with Snape. So far even the densest one there could tell that Harry was not looking forward to his lessons, and who in their right mind would?

"Look," Hermione said being the voice of reason once again. "You may not particularly enjoy Snape but these lessons could really help you."

"Nothing about Snape is helpful." Sirius mumbled. "Death Eater…"

Hermione snorted. "He is not, he's spying for the…" she lowered her voice significantly. "He's spying for the Order, and everyone else seems to trust him but you. Even Lupin trusts him."

"I do not." Remus said snapping his head up and looking offended.

"Well not you, I mean older you." She explained. "I suppose you eventually grow out of your childish prejudice."

Remus laughed and shook his head disbelievingly as he picked at the food on his plate. "Hehe, yeah I'm probably the last person who you should be talking to about that."

She nodded. "Okay point taken, but still, you get over your hatred for Snape."

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry stepped in. "I'd say he more tolerates him."

"I don't think I could even tolerate him." Remus mumbled as he reached forward and took a sip of his drink. "But yeah… I guess I haven't been around for the past twenty years, maybe if I have then I'd have a different opinion on Snape."

"But you do," Hermione said. "You tolerate him."

"So it would seem." Remus said.

"Regardless of everything," Ron began. "I think we can all agree none of us like Snape."

A wave of nods and agreements flooded the table, even those who weren't even in their conversation and just overheard Ron speak.

"With that in mind," James started leaning over to table to get closer to Harry. "I just want you to remember, no matter what he says or does he is still the slimy, greasy little git who made fun of Muggle Born's, half bloods and blood traitors. People never change."

"I change." Sirius pointed out. "Into a dog"

"I didn't mean physically."

"I'd have to argue, some people can change." Remus pointed out.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, man, I get it!" James said waving his hands wildly to try and block out his friends words. "I just mean Snivillus can't, he's a git. Always has been always will be."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know, trust me, I know. He's such a prick in class."

"I for one am so glad I only had to take those few required potions classes." Remus said with a wide grin on his face. Seventh years take the classes they desire, they no longer have requirements, however in the beginning of the year they are all required to take a potions class, an advanced one for a month. "Too much longer in his presence and I just might have lost my lunch."

"Oh, Moony has a dark side." Sirius joked.

"You have no idea." Remus said smirking.

"On the contrary I think he might." Peter laughed slightly.

"Oi, Prongsy," Sirius began leaning across Remus and obnoxiously blocking his path to his plate. "I almost forgot, one of these days we have to take a secret passage down to Hogsmeade, have to pay a visit to Zonko's."

"Okay, we can go tonight, none of us are busy? Right?" He asked looking at his friends around the table.

"I'm free." Peter said.

"Yup." Sirius agreed shoving some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"We have Astronomy class tonight." Remus reminded Sirius.

"Oh… bloody hell." Sirius pouted and rested his head down the table.

"We can go tomorrow." Remus said with a roll of his eyes as he stabbed his food with his fork. "I'm sure we have enough left to last us for one day."

"I'm not so sure about that." James said. "I'm in a mischievous mood."

Remus shook his head and turned his attention back down to his plate, but now he was just playing with the leftover bits of food creating one pile of mush on his plate. The rest of the group soon bent over to see what exactly he was doing and they slowly became silent. He hadn't realized what they were doing until he noticed how quiet it had become.

"What?" He asked looking around.

"Ya know, that food was meant to be eaten." Sirius said. "If you didn't want it I would have taken it." Of course he would have, his bottomless pit of a stomach had become famous over the years.

"I'm waiting for dessert." He replied.

"Aren't we all?" Ron asked.

"It'll come soon; you don't have to get all broody." Sirius said reaching out to take more meat and slap it on his plate.

"I'm not broody."

Hermione shrugged. "You look broody though."

"I'm not."

With that the food that covered the tables and the leftovers on their plates vanished and seconds later the cakes and sweets covered the table. It was a glorious sight, the dessert wasn't as vast as it would be on a holiday or special occasion, but it was still enough to make your mouth water. Remus immediately reached out for the chocolate cake and grabbed a large piece before anyone was able to move.

"It's a wonder you're not fat." Sirius said.

Remus grinned. "Metabolism, mate, through the bloody roof."

"How can you be so sure it'll stay like that?" Hermione asked.

He laughed and shoved his fork into the cake as he ripped off a mouthful. "Let's just say my furry little problem has some upsides."

The group laughed, that was one thing they could probably all be envious to Remus about. No matter how much chocolate or sweets he ate, he never managed to gain weight, apparently he had been like this his whole life, and seemingly he was still like that to this day. They all knew Lupin enjoyed his chocolate and he was a very thin man.

But all too soon the dessert had vanished from the table, signaling the end of the meal. Slowly the students began to get up and walk out of the great hall and to their common rooms or dorms to get ready for the evening. They all walked with one another for a while until Harry realized it was nearing six o'clock and that was the time he had to be down in the dungeons to study with Snape.

"I'll be up in the common room later." Harry promised as he began to depart.

"Okay," James said waving to him. "Just remember, Snape likes to act like a tough guy because he's a loser. Never forget that, he's really just some little snot nose Slytherin."

He smiled. "Okay James, I will."

"Bye." They all waved to him as he turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

Sirius reached up in the air and stretched as they stood in the middle of the corridor, not sure of what they should so now. "Any ideas for the rest of the evening?" He asked, he would have asked if they could go to Zonko's now, but it was still too light out and too many people were still awake.

"I was thinking we should head to the library." Hermione said motioning to herself and Ron who was standing beside her. "Umbridge's latest homework essay will take forever to finish and she didn't give us much time to do it."

Ron grunted but didn't complain, he knew he would have to do the assignment eventually and he might as well do it when he had Hermione there to give him a hand.

"Yeah," James nodded. "She gave seventh years an essay too…"

"Would you like to join us?" She asked.

Sirius shook his head and answered for James. "Naw, we don't do homework on the first day we get assigned to it."

She shrugged. "Alright, I'll talk to you lot later then. C'mon Ron." She said and began walking in the direction of the library.

Ron moaned and followed her. "See you later." He said giving them a wave, they could tell from his eyes that he would rather be doing anything then go to library with Hermione, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"So," Peter began. "What now?"

"We could go use up the rest of those dungbombs or the bleck powder." Sirius suggested. "After all, we are going to Zonko's soon."

James shook his head and they slowly began wandering around the school, making their way to Gryffindor tower taking as many detours as possible. "We've been using those same things for seven years now. I think we need something new. Our tricks are getting old."

"We haven't used the Ever Bashing Boomerang in a while." Sirius suggested.

"Those got banned." Remus pointed out.

"Never stopped us before."

"Well what about the Screaming yo-yo? That's just collecting dust in my trunk." He said now just throwing out joke items he knew he owned. He was beginning to run out of ideas.

"That's gotten old." James moaned.

Scoffing Sirius threw his arms up in the air. "Well, you know, that's all we got! Why are you guys being so picky? It's not like we can just pick up new tricks in the school, and since you don't wanna go to Zonko's tonight I guess we're screwed." He sighed.

James stopped dead in his tracks and a small smile appeared on his face. "No, we can pick up new tricks from inside the school. It seems that we are acquainted with the two best prankers after the famous Marauders."

"Fred and George." Remus said. "Of course."

"For Merlin's sake why didn't I think of that?" Sirius said and burst into a run in a random direction of his choice. "Come on! We have to go!"

"How are you so sure you know where they are!?" Peter cried as she struggled to keep up with the taller boys with the longer legs, it wasn't his fault he was height challenged.

"I don't." He said. "But I can find out." He whipped the Marauders Map from his robes and opened it, with a few whispered words the ink began spreading out all over the map. He opened it in haste and his dark eyes scanned the enchanted parchment. He didn't slow down, but instead took a sharp turn down another corridor.

"Um, Padfoot, where are we headed?" Remus asked.

"Gryffindor Common Room." He answered.

"Isn't that the other way?"

"Not my way." He said and when they reached the many changed staircases he flung his legs over the banister. "Come on guys, see that one down there, in seconds it'll lengthen and change to go to the Gryffindor Common Room, if we take the other way it would be so much longer and I don't fancy waiting right now."

"But that's… far." Peter said peering at it over the edge.

"Don't be a flobberworm, Wormtail." He said as James crawled over to stand beside him.

"On three." James said excitedly.

"One." The two boys said in unison.

Upon seeing nothing was going to stop them Remus to crawled over the banister and stood along side them. He quickly motioned for Peter to follow, not wanting him to get left behind.

"Two" Sirius, James and Remus said.

"Three." All four boys said at the same time and they took a great leap over to one of the shifting staircases.

They landed hard on the steps all four of them letting out moaned of pain as their feet hit the floor. They all bent their knees to take the shock but it still was a bit painful. None the less they ran up the stairs and too the portrait of the fat lady they saw ahead of them.

"Shit… that hurt." Sirius said as he hopped up to the portrait a minute later.

The fat lady glared at him for the language use but none the less asked for the password so she could grant them entry into the common room.

"Murtlap." James said and she swung open.

They limped into the common room and saw Fred and George sitting on the couches talking in hushed tones. Probably about their latest idea for a prank. The four boys went over and hopped over the back of the couch and sat on the surrounding chairs.

"What's goin' on with everyone's favorite set of twins?" Sirius asked.

Fred smirked. "Trying to figure out how to make these smart answer quills right. So far their giving smart ass answers."

"You have plenty of time to perfect it." Sirius said waving it off. "Got anything new?"

"These." George said reaching down and picking up a ridiculous hat, it was tall and pointed with a large feather sticking from the top. "Headless hats, care to show our friends what they do, Fred?"

"I'd rather like that George." He said lifting the hat and placing it on his head. "For a moment he just looked stupid until his head and the hat that sat atop it disappeared but the rest of his body remained. "You like?" He asked, it sounded weird, a voice coming from a headless body.

"We really like." Sirius said reached over and taking a hat from the small pile George was holding as Fred took the hat off his head. "How much do you want for them?"

"Well we're selling them for two galleons, but for you boys only ten sickles." Fred said. "You are after all the ones who gave us the power to prank."

"Deal." Sirius said reaching in his pocket and handing Fred the money. "You know, you should sell these now, what a better time then after dinner? Everyone's still heading back to their dorms; they'll all just be lounging for a while until later."

"You know, that isn't a bad idea." George said. "We've been meaning to do something like that for a while now."

In an instant, Fred stood up holding some of the candies the two of them invented. "Ton Tongue Toffee's for sale!"

"Skiving Snackbox!" George chimed in.

In moments they were surrounded by their fans, mostly first, second or third years but a few older students came as well. The twins advertised and began making a killing selling their products. They even had to run up to their dorm room several times to grab new items and restock on certain things.

The marauder's spent a good amount of their money on the joke items, even with their seventy five percent discount they were beginning to run low on cash. When the two boys introduced their headless hats to the crowd with Fred demonstrating they decided they should head up to their dorm room and decide what they should do for the rest of the evening.

"I say we sneak down to the dungeons and try out these headless hats." James said. "Freak the heck outta some Slytherins."

"I say we go take some of the fireworks and set them off in the girl's dorms."

"What about the portable swamp?"

"To big a mess, we don't want to do too much and get detention, full moons just around the corner, we don't need it on that night."

"Ugh, full moon, don't remind me."

"I'm sure their something in this school that we could over hear, those extendable ears are a wonder."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."


	23. Azkaban Break Out

**AN:** My most sincere apologies for the long wait, the last full moon was a real drain on my system… yeah, I'm that weird. Here we have it, another fun filled chapter with the Marauders and friends!

Azkaban Break Out

"Well hurry up!" Sirius called after his friends as they ran down the stairs and to the Great Hall for breakfast, they found themselves staying up a tad to late and ended up waking up late, Sirius wasn't at all pleased about this, he liked his breakfast and missing it would mark a historical moment in Marauder history.

"We're trying!" Remus cried as tied his tie around his neck. "You know it's not our fault you had to run around the dungeons at three in the morning with time release water capsules."

Sirius stopped and turned around almost causing the rest of them to run head first into them. "Hey, when you see the Slytherins in the Great Hall soaked from the waist down from trudging through water in the morning." He said pointedly and then took off once more down the hall.

"Well if we're going through all this trouble just for breakfast, you better pray they still have blueberry pancakes when we get there." James said dangerously as they rounded the last corner.

"There's the doors, see, no ones leaving yet you didn't miss breakfast." Peter breathed as they neared the large wooden doors that lead into the room.

"As long as they still have blueberry pancakes." James muttered before pushing the doors open. They all immediately broke into laughter as they saw the Slytherins, the first and second years were covered in water, some of the third years were but most of the older students were dry and performing drying spells on the rest of their housemates.

"So worth it." Sirius sighed as they walked over to their seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius, James and Peter took the empty seats next to Harry and Ron while Remus seeing that there was no room with them took the liberty of climbing under the table to sit next to Hermione. The Daily Prophet was spread out on Hermione's lap, she seemed to be reading something she was not particularly fond of. "What's happening?" He asked the small group.

"Hermione's showing us the article in th –" Ron began but was sharply cut off by Hermione.

"It's nothing, really, Orion… Just some silly little article…." But before she could finish the news paper was pulled out of her hands by Sirius who noticed something was up and began reading it.

"Oh my God…" He whispered as he saw the various pictures on the cover, he didn't even read anything yet and already he knew what was happening. They saw this eyes scan the paper at the many pictures until his eyes settled on one image. "That sneaking, conniving little bitch." He hissed as his knuckled turned white from his tight grip on the paper.

"What is it, Padfoot?" James asked peeking over to see the paper.

"Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban." He replied through gritted teeth, during his time here he had learned what became of the rest of his Voldemort worshiping family. "A lot of death eaters did..." He lowered his voice to say the next portion. "And their blaming it all on me."

"Its absolute rubbish that they're blaming it on you." Harry said seeing the temper that was rising in his eyes. "Fudge is just a liar and a sorry excuse for a Minister, he can't admit that he was wrong and Dumbledore was right."

"Ssh!" Hermione cried as she grabbed the newspaper out of Sirius's hands before he could finish reading. "Not so loud, people might overhear."

"It's amazing, huh?" Remus said while Harry observed the room quietly. "No one really seems to care too much… dangerous criminals just broke out of a high security prison and no ones batting an eye about it… well… except for the professors. Looks like they're the only ones with level heads around here."

James shrugged. "If you didn't know all you know now, if you were just a regular student who wasn't friends with Harry Potter and didn't have all this secret information… if you were normal." Remus shot him a look and James gave him an apologetic smile. "If you weren't so special, you would act just like the rest of the students here."

"I doubt that," Peter laughed. "Moony will always be special no matter what if's you put in place."

"No, he's right." Harry murmured as he turned back to the table and back to his breakfast. "If we were just like the rest of the students here I think we'd be acting the same way as they are."

"Being special sucks." Sirius complained.

"You're a different type of special." Remus snorted as he continued to read the news paper over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh no…" Hermione moaned as she read deeper into the newspaper.

"What now?" Harry asked knowing it could be nothing good.

"It's… horrible…" She said shaking ever so slightly and turned the paper around to hand it back to Sirius who reached his hand out to take it first.

He kept it out in the open to everyone around him could read it. They read silently, but you could tell what part they were on as their expressions soon became one of horror. "That's terrible."

"Bode…" Ron mused. "Bode. It rings a bell."

"St. Mungo's remember?" Hermione said. "We saw him; he was in the bed opposite Lockhearts."

"Am I missing something?" Remus asked, slightly confused.

"That's right you weren't there." Sirius said.

"Well," Hermione began explaining to Remus. "When you were with Lupin we wandered off and found Lockhearts room, across from him there was a man in the bed, Mr. Bode. We saw he got a plant delivered to him, it was a Devil's Snare apparently, the Healer said it was a Christmas present."

Harry shook his head as his eyes scanned the paper once more. "We should have recognized it… We've seen it before we could have stopped this from happening."

Ron immediately stepped in. "Who expects Devil's Snare to show up in a hospital disguised as a potted plant?" He asked sharply as to get Harry's attention. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it is the bloke to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what they were buying?"

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "You really are thick, Ron, I don't think anyone could put Devil's Snare in a pot and not realize it tries to kill whoever it touches. This… why think was murder… A clever murder as well. If the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?" She asked a little out of breath from the discovery.

"I sure they have some sort of surveillance on the place…" Remus thought aloud. "Some way to track it…"

"I met Bode." Harry said suddenly as he stared at the diminishing pile of bacon on the table. He failed to notice everyone look at him simultaneously. "I met him at the ministry with your dad."

Ron gasped slightly. "I heard dad talk about him at home! He was an Unspeakable; he worked in the Department of Ministries." He said.

Suddenly Hermione grabbed the paper back from Sirius who was still holding it. She became still as a statue for a moment as she stared at the faces of the escaped death eaters on the front cover. In an instant she leaped up to her feet without giving them another word.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked startled.

"To send a letter." She said swinging her bag over her shoulder. "It… well, I don't know whether… but it's worth trying… and I'm the only one who can…" Leaving them with just those she hurried out of the Great Hall.

"I hate it when she does that." Ron mumbled.

"Yes, I've noticed she does it quite often." Remus said.

"I mean," Ron continued to babble. "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to just once? It'd take her about ten more seconds to – hey, Hagrid!" He cried standing up a little in his seat to gain the attention of the half giant.

Hagrid was standing by the doors into the entrance hall waiting for a bunch of Ravenclaws to pass by; they could see that he was still heavily bruised from when he returned back from his mission up to the mountains with the giants. However there was a new cut right across his nose, they wondered where he could have gotten that from.

"Yeh all righ'?" He asked giving them a friendly smile, but ended up giving them a pain filled grimace instead.

"Hagrid…" James said as they all hopped up and began following him as he walked after the Ravenclaws. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said waving his hand around to dismiss it, but just barley missed hitting a professor as he was walking by. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff, lessons to prepare, couple o' salamanders got scale rot… an' I'm on probation."

"What!?" Sirius screamed.

"You're on probation!?" Ron added very loudly making several students around them glance up. "Oh, sorry, I mean, you're on probation?" He asked in a more hushed tone.

"Yeah," he began explaining. "S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, but that inspection didn't go too well, yeh know… anyway," he let out a deep sigh. "Bes' go an' rub a bit more chili powder on them salamanders or their tail'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh." He said giving them a wave of his hand.

The group of Gryffindors had followed him to the doors but didn't go any further as he walked down the stone steps to his cottage.

"That's insanity." Remus voiced placing his hands on his hips. "Why would they put him on probation he hasn't done anything."

"She doesn't like him." Sirius mumbled as they turned around to slowly begin heading back to class. "She knows he's not fully human which means he's not right for the school, which means he has to get arrested."

"Which means she's really cracking down on the students as well as the professors." James said glancing a worried look over to the residential werewolf. "Which means if she ever found out about Moony…"

Remus looked up, he had been thinking about all this for a while now but he never brought it up. They all didn't need him too worry about on top of all the other problems they had to deal with. "She won't find out, Dumbledore is being really careful with me now and if she does suspect anything we have a back up plan for me," he added air quotes. "To appear and show her."

"What plan?" Harry asked.

"You've all heard of pollyjuice haven't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "He has a few professors who are willing to take the dive for me if she ever asks to see me on a full moon night."

"That's risky." Ron said genuinely worried.

Remus shook his head and waved it off. "It's nothing; as long as I don't do anything to have her suspect me of anything I'm fine."

"Like we're all not already suspicious." Peter groaned. "We're not exactly your normal students."

"He's right, appear a couple months into the school year, cause trouble everyday, bold, obnoxious students… it's only a matter of time before she questions one of us… about something and uses that stupid potion of Snape's on us, what's it called, that truth serum." James added.

"If she does find out about Re… John though." Sirius said forgetting where they were for a moment even though he has used the fake names for some time now. "He would get thrown in Azkaban in a heartbeat, and I'm sure I'm no better off. She already hates me because I'm a Black and Blacks are known for their death eater ways."

"I'm sure there's a better place to talk about this." Remus mumbled. "Let's just not worry about it now; we have classes to get to, besides you never know when someone might be overhearing."

"He's right." Harry sighed. "Let's just forget about it for now, I'm sure we're all just over worried anyways, it'll all be fine."

"I hope you're right." James murmured as they walked down the hallway slowly parting ways to head off to their various classes for the day.

"See you later," Remus said with a wave as he broke off from the group and they came to a halt to say their farewells to one another. "Ancient Runes time."

"That class must be so boring." Sirius laughed.

"It was a lot less boring when I had Lily in there with me… and don't you even dare flip that around with your dirty little minds." Remus warned pointing a finger at Sirius.

"Yeah," James added. "Don't be flipping that, you're only allowed to flip it if it's me and Lil." He let out a long sigh. "I miss Lily."

"I miss Andy." Remus said leaning up against the wall, seeing that this conversation wouldn't end anytime soon.

"Valentines Day is coming up too; this should be good and awkward." James said rubbing his hair with his hand in an old habit to mess it up.

Sirius grinned and cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, what Laura doesn't know won't hurt her."

Remus promptly reached forward and gave him a hard punch in the shoulder. "Now I know you're not that bad as to cheat on her."

Sirius reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "Hehehe, you know I'm not that bad I was just joking is all… heh… ow…"

"But enough of that," James said pushing Sirius out of his way so he could look Harry in the face. "The real question right now is does my son have a date for Valentines Day?" He asked with a sly smile.

"He does!" Ron exclaimed before Harry could open his mouth.

"Oh really?" Peter asked folding his arms.

"Yeah," Sirius continued. "Who's the lucky lady, then?"

"Cho Chang." Harry mumbled.

"Oh…" Remus smiled. "That pretty fifth year girl, we saw her at DA meeting didn't we?"

"That's right." James said with a large ridiculous grin spread across his face. "Good on you mate; you got yourself a good catch there."

"Come on gentlemen." Said the unmistakable voice of one Professor Minerva McGonagall as she approached them from behind. "Off to class now or you'll be late. You had plenty of time for socializing during breakfast."

"Yes, professor." Remus said with a nod as he slowly back away down the hall. "See you guys." He waved before turning around the going off to class.

"We're going," Sirius said a little to casually to his professor. "You know I always get to class on time, Minnie."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he simply gave a nervous laugh before running off with his friends. He was always defying her orders as a professor and calling him by her first name, a nickname at that. But she had to admit, having the young carefree Sirius back in the school was an adventure, and a good one at that. She might even miss then when they had to go back to the past.


	24. Detention Conflict

**AN:**I apologize for the wait, but college is starting soon, urg I don't wanna go. Not only that but I've been going to shows and rehearsals and auditions. Life's been rather hectic. I don't know when I can get the next one out though, I'll try to do it faster but I can't make any promises. Enjoy though, I promise it won't be too, too long.

Detention Conflict

Sirius shook his head as they walked through the vast corridors of Hogwarts. "I can't believe the people we went to school with or crossed paths with in the ministry, and half the time we beat them up," he added. "Are now terrorizing the world and we're supposed to be afraid of."

Remus agreed. "I know, it's weird, Bellatrix has always been a bitch but I was never really afraid of her."

"None of us were," James chuckled. "After Andy was through with her that is." He said referring to the time of their own time when Bellatrix began ganging up on Laura, Andy, Lily and Heather, they had been out by the lake and long story short Sirius's beloved cousin gave them a bit of trouble so Andy found it proper to not only duel her and her fanclub, but also punch Bellatrix in the nose and shove her in the lake. Though it wasn't all good on Andy's part, she did receive quite a nasty gash on her collar bone from a hex that was thrown.

"Well, you know," Peter began. "That one guy Dolohov, we didn't go to school with or cross paths with."

"All the same." Sirius mumbled waving him off. "My point is, people are so scared now a days, and they have every right to be don't get me wrong but back in the seventies even Voldemort didn't make you shudder."

"Well his attacks were getting worse in our sixth year… we don't know the extent of the damage he does in our seventh." Remus pointed out.

James looked down; they knew the extent of the damage he did in 1981 though, that was the year he and Lily would die. Always depressed him when he thought about it. This would be a perfect time to change the subject. "So, you figure we'll come across any more old friends?"

"Well I was talking to Susan." Remus began. "Apparently her aunt will be visiting her at Hogwarts soon since she couldn't see her for Christmas, you remember her aunt… right Sirius?" he asked mockingly. "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now… a bit older as well, but you always did have a thing for older women, right Pads? What year was it you got in Amelia's pants?"

"Shut up." He moaned smacking Remus on the head. "At least I've had more then one girlfriend."

"At least I've managed to hold a steady relationship for more then a month."

"I'm dating Laura."

"If you call that dating."

"That's enough you two love birds." James said breaking up their banter. "Who else do you figure we can find?"

"Can you imagine running into Lucius?" Peter asked. "Or Wilkes?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh Merlin! Wilkes, forgot all about that git. Hung around Snivillus like he was me! Thought he was cool 'cause Snape knew all those curses."

"He did learn some pretty nasty ones though." James said.

"So they weren't lying… there is a new one." Remus said pushing past his friends to the wall with the many decrees on it, they heard from a bunch of students during lunch that there was a new one but up until now they hadn't said that.

"What number is this?" Sirius asked as he gazed up at it on the wall. "Twenty-six, this is getting ridiculous. Uh, teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. Now that, my friends, is stupid."

"So we can't even talk to the teachers anymore?" James asked. "Good thing Moony isn't still teaching here or you won't be able to even talk to yourself, Rem."

Remus shot him a look. "Be quiet, you want Umbridge to overhear?"

"Sorry, John." He apologized. "But does she really expect this one to stick? I mean we're always talking to Hagrid, or Dumbledore, or McGonagall, or … well to be honest pretty much every professor in the school."

"Except for one who resembles a frog." Sirius said.

"That's true."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed, he happen to have his hand in his pocket fiddling around with the fake galleon Hermione gave them for the D.A. meetings. "Seems another meetings on its way." He said taking the heated coin out from his pocket and glancing at it.

"Tomorrow by the looks of it." James said looking at his own, sure enough Remus and Peters had gone hot as well but it was pointless to take theirs out now that James and Sirius were already looking at their own. "Good thing too, we haven't had a meeting in a while."

"Well can you blame anybody?" Remus asked as they walked away from the wall of decree's. "What with O.W.L's right around the corner the fifth years are busy. After all most of the members are in Harry's year."

The boys headed up to the Gryffindor Tower, it was getting late and they were some of the last students to find out about the new decree. The night was beginning to come and soon it would be lights out. Before they made their way up to their dorm room however they jumped over the back of the couch and sat down taking off their black robes and loosening their ties, they seemed to be the only ones in the room, aside from people passing through.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked fiddling with the pack of exploding snap cards that sat in his pocket.

"Chess?" Remus offered.

"'Cause it's the only game your good at." Sirius said. "I don't think so; we're playing something that doesn't require more thought then Arithmancy."

"Simple solution." Peter said reaching in his robes and pulling out a deck of self shuffling cards with pictures of women posing in skimpy clothing on them. "Poker, Texas Hold 'Em, Red Dog, Around the World…"

"Around the World's a drinking game." Remus corrected.

"But you use cards."

James waved his had to cut the two off. "So okay, no booze in school, we have it hard enough with Umbridge running around. Let's just play a few games of poker, low stakes."

"I'm in," Sirius said sinking down to the floor so they could all play on the coffee table. And with that the poker game began, James was right when he said low stakes, they were betting things like quills, homework, chocolate frogs and every flavor beans. At the moment James was winning and had an abundance of candies and Remus doing his Transfiguration essay.

One by one they had gone up to the dorm to grab something disposable they could bet and they were quickly beginning to run out of material.

"I'm out of chocolate." Sirius stated as he reached in his pocket. "Okay whoever has the lowest hand gets my potions homework."

"We're not even playing poker anymore, this is some warped way to throw around our homework to one another." Remus said putting a small box of every flavor beans on the table.

"As long as you do that essay for me." James said.

"Don't expect it done well."

Sirius tossed his cards down on the table. "That's it, I give up."

"Not even gonna try and bluff, eh?" Peter asked staring at his own hand.

"No, I fold, I've lost enough." He stated standing up and cracking his back. "You gonna quit while your ahead, Prongs?"

He nodded and stood up while gathering his new found goodies. "Suppose I'd better, I'm gonna go throw these up in the dorm, then I'll come back and help clean up, okay?" He said referring to the mess they created over the past couple hours.

"Sure." Remus said gathering the cards. "Just make sure you don't leave me down here to take the rap for this mess."

"We promise." Sirius said following him. "I'm just gonna pick up and eat whatever he drops… such as this liquorish wand." He exclaimed leaning down and picking up the candy off the floor, he unwrapped it and took a large bite.

"Don't be too long!" Remus called up after them as he set the cards down on the table, they immediately began shuffling themselves. "Bloody, things, Wormtail, can't you turn them off or something."

"Uh, you put them in the box."

"Well, where's the box?"

"I dunno."

"Where'd you – shit!" He cried as the cards began flying all around them, they apparently got too excited in their shuffling and now it was raining cards in the room. "Ugh, you go look for the box, I'll pick up the cards."

"Sorry, Moony." Peter apologized as he helped him pick up the cards all over the floor.

"Not your fault, go look for the box, maybe it got mixed in with James's things. I'll continue picking up the cards and when you come back down make sure Jim and Pads are with you, I don't want them slacking off." He murmured reaching around the couch to pick up a couple.

"Sure thing." Peter said and bounced up the stairs, leaving Remus behind to clean until they got back.

Remus rummaged around the floor and furniture picking up the various cards with the various women decorating them, where did peter find these anyway? They were magical but the woman were unmoving and held no magical objects as props, he must have charmed a regular deck. Or… perhaps not him, but got someone to charm them.

As he crawled around to pick up the various cards he failed to notice the portrait door open wide and the firm clicks of heels enter. He didn't notice, not until that oddly pleasant shrill voice echo through the walls.

"And what is this?"

Remus shut his eyes and hung his head in mid grab of a card. Umbridge… just perfect, the one woman he would love to hex and he couldn't. He wished his older self were here, then he could have proper authority to hex her. "Yes, professor?" He asked trying to hide to hatred in his voice.

"Card games? In my school?"

"Last I checked this wasn't your school." Remus shot back standing up, he was quite taller then her, but she was by far more menacing and evil then he ever could be.

She gave a bitter smile. "Back talk, Mr. Lupin? I dare say you're already in enough trouble with this gambling."

"Who says we were gambling?"

"Isn't it obvious? The vulgar cards, the candies, the loot on the table, and we all know boys like you have nothing better to do in their time. Bad parenting, is all I have to say on the matter."

Remus scowled, trying his hardest to push by the wolf rising in him, the full moon was only a few days away after all. January sixteenth if he remembered correctly. He had to be careful now, no losing his temper. "You know nothing… about my parents."

"Well I know the sort they are, were? My apologies. You live with your uncle now, am I right? I know exactly the type you are."

"You don't know my uncle. You don't know a thing about him." He hissed.

"I don't appreciate that tone, Mr. Lupin; perhaps lines for the next week will suffice."

"But I can't professor, my uncle needs me."

"Oh yes, you go and help him." She rolled her eyes. "On those most uncomfortable nights. But I suppose he can last a day without you." She said and at that moment the remaining three Marauders came trumping down the stairs, only to stop short once they saw Umbridge. "There you are, I was wondering where you lot were, seeing one of you without the other seems to be a miracle in itself, doesn't it?" She smiled.

"Professor," James began walking down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Our young Mr. Lupin has just earned himself a week of lines, he might have gotten away with a simple day or two, but he had to defend those who don't deserve defending." She said pleasantly looking Remus in the eye. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way." She turned on her heel and walked over to the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories, undeniably doing a check to see what they were up to, to see if they were sleeping yet.

"What happened, Moony?" Sirius asked walking over to him. "You got a week of lines?"

"She was insulting Lupin, was saying all sorts of stuff…" He mumbled looking down at his feet. "Lost my temper a tad, I guess."

"A week." James whispered thinking. "A week, Rem, the full moon is in three days. How do you expect to get away with this?"

"I dunno." He said, still sort of stunned.

Sirius grabbed Remus by the hand and led him out of the Common Room and into the hallway outside. "We need to find Dumbledore, she can't get away with this, you weren't doing anything. It isn't her right to question family members and friends." He said in anger.

"Why didn't she give us detention too?" Peter wondered.

"She has it in for me," Remus said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"She really does, and it's not even Remus who's the werewolf, it's Uncle Lupin." Sirius said.

"But Uncle Lupin is Remus." James pointed out.

"It's complicated."

They rushed down the hallway, nearly running into professors who scolded them for being out this late, they hadn't noticed it, but it was nearly midnight. Most people were asleep. Finally the four boys skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle and they simply hovered there for a moment. What would the password be this time?

They began randomly spitting out some of the names of the candies they had gambled with earlier and finally hit the correct one. Blood Pops.

"Blood pops?" James asked as they walked up the steps.

"Aren't those for vampires?" Peter wondered.

"Yeah." Sirius confirmed.

When they reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door it was only a moment before it swung open. Inside the office Dumbledore sat in front of his desk, leaning against it with McGonagall standing beside him with her arms crossed, the boy obviously interrupted a in depth conversation.

"How can I help you boys?" The elderly man asked with a smile as he motioned for them to sit in the chairs.

"It's Remus, Sir," Sirius began as they all sat down in front of their two professors. "Umbridge has given him detention, after she insulted Lupin. Remy was just defending… himself really. She was egging him on, he didn't do a thing."

McGonagall looked shocked and turned to Dumbledore for a moment. "Oh Albus, the full moon is right around the corner, please don't tell me…"

"Yeah." Remus gave a small nod. "I have to write lines for the next week."

Dumbledore looked disturbed as he thought about the information he was just given. He began pacing the room before speaking in a low tone; you never know when you could be overheard in the school anymore. "We can not allow her to find out who Remus really is, that would be disastrous. She will not lessen the detention sentence, I have already spoken to her about that matter and I can not give you any special treatment without her getting suspicious… This is indeed a pickle."

"Perhaps someone can take his place?" McGonagall offered after a moment of thought. "Polyjuice."

He nodded. "I'm sure you four are aware of the polyjuice potion, perhaps you are right, Minerva, it would be a brilliant plan. I would hate to ask it of anybody though."

"We'll do it!" All three boys cried at once.

"Moony's our friend, of course we'll do it." Sirius said. "Each of us for a day, we've known Remus for seven years, we can pretend to be him I think. Besides, we don't talk when writing lines; it's all just… writing them."

"What about the scars? She'll notice you don't have them." Remus brought up.

"Spells can take care of that." James said with a shrug. "Please, professors, we can do this, there's no other way on such short notice."

The two teachers exchanged glances and Dumbledore sighed. "I must agree with you, on such short notice it does seem to be the only way to do this."

Remus had to object even further, he was always like this; he had to find the loopholes and get rid of them. "A polyjuice potion takes nearly a month to make."

Dumbledore waved his hand. "No matter, Severus has some stored away for emergencies, we can just add the hair and it'll be done. I'm sure he won't mind giving it to us for the use. This is, after all, an emergency."

"Oh I hate relying on Snivillus." Sirius pouted.

McGonagall shook her finger at him. "You may have had a school yard rivalry fifteen years ago, but now he is your professor and you will treat him as such."

"You're sure this will work?" Remus asked doubtfully from the chair.

"Now, Remus," Dumbledore said leaning down to his level. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"


	25. Werewolf in Detention

**AN:** So, I added a little bit of Remus whump in this chapter. Not a lot by any means since this isn't one of my creepy angst stories that I have a tendency to write. But I added a little bit go grief anyway. Nothing too bad, don't worry. Well anyway, I started college and my friend Ashley is in two of my classes, talk about ironic I didn't even know she was taking them, and I met a cute guy in another one. But away from my personal life which you don't care about so I'll stop talking now…

Make the Switch

Remus sat at the desk with the quill in his hand, Umbridge was standing over him staring down at his hand as he began to write the lines. At first it didn't hurt, but then the stinging pain started, it was like a paper cut, only worse. Gritting his teeth he forced his way through, he went through transformations fifty times worse then this every month. This was nothing.

When he finished writing it the first time he looked down at the paper. 'I will not talk back' it was short and got its point across. Before he started he was sure it would have to do with gambling, maybe even then people would see that it wasn't exactly his fault he landed in this mess. But then he supposed perhaps no one would really think it was his fault he got punished to begin with. These days it was getting harder and harder to find a student who didn't have scars on their hands from such a punishment.

He told Lupin what happened himself and he noticed how his older self took on the role of a parental figure to him. It was to be expected though, he was naturally a caring person and since they were sort of… well, the same person then… he didn't know anymore. It was comforting and he liked having a father figure around, he didn't really grow up with much of one, but it was also creepy. It was like he was his own dad in a way.

Aside from all that Lupin was mortified, he had been told about the corporal punishment she was dealing out to the students, but doing it to his own flesh and blood was an entirely different matter. Literally, his own flesh and blood.

"Continue." Umbridge snapped making the young werewolf jump, tomorrow was the full moon and he found that controlling his temper around her was getting increasingly difficult. "I'll tell you when you've learned your lesson."

He suppressed a low growl in the back of his throat, oh what he would give to just be able to jump up and give her a good bite or slash with his claws. By now he was considered a mature werewolf, the day before his transformation if he liked he had the power to go to a partial change and become a feral.

But he couldn't do that no matter how much he wanted to. If he did he would be condemned and either go on the run as an ultimate outcast, more so than he was now, or accept his fate and die in Azkaban.

Taking the quill he placed it on the paper directly under his previous line and wrote it again, the pain was worse this time. A cut cutting into another cut. But he continued to work his way through the many more lines that came after it until he was sure he was cutting all the way through his hand. He saw what it looked like right after they were finished, Sirius had lines not too long ago and his weren't nearly as bad as this. She had it in for him.

The hours dragged on and on, blood was running freely from the cuts to the point where he was forced to drop the quill and clutch the back of his hand. When the tip of the quill hit the table Umbridge looked up from her tea and papers she was supposedly grading.

"Is that all you can manage, Mr. Lupin?" She asked.

He glared up at her, forcing back the wolfish yellow that would sure enough seep into his normal blue eyes. He felt like screaming at her, is that all he could manage? He would like to of see her write this many lines and see if that was all she could manage. He could feel the wolf getting the better of his thoughts, he had to try and push it back. One of his friends was supposed to be taking over for him today, the day before the full moon, but all three of them had been given detention by Umbridge as well, it was like she knew they were planning something.

The boys tried to work their way through it, but they barley had enough polyjuice for the three uses. If they switched out so one of the boys would be taking the polyjoice potion as well, making it four uses and Snape was sure that wouldn't be enough to last through detention. So today, Remus just had to control his wolfish temper and do what he was told.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Lupin." She tried again with more force. "Is that all you can manage?"

Looking down so his anger wouldn't flood into his eyes he sighed. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She sighed and stood up from her seat, taking the quill and paper away from him, the paper was covering in different engravings from the many victims she had in here. Since it required no ink she reused the same one over and over again, seeing all the different phrases was ridiculous, most of them for things as foolish as not having their tie properly done.

"You may go back to your dorm room and begin sleeping." She ordered and handed him a small note. "If you get caught in the hallway after hours hand them this."

After hours? How late exactly was it?

He took the paper with his good hand and walked out of the room muttering a small thanks, he heard her protest and tell him to call her ma'am but he bounded out of the room and didn't look back.

He was over halfway to the Gryffindor Tower before his enhanced sense of smell picked up a familiar sent. He soon found himself standing next to James and Sirius who swept the cloak off of them. They were out of their detention by now and luckily it was their last day.

"Moony," Sirius cried. "You okay? You've been in there for hours!"

"What'd she make you write?" James said reaching for his hand, Remus grunted and pulled it away. "Come on, let me see it." He complained, by now he had gotten quite used to Remus's short fuse around the full moon. He could be just as normal as anyone but if someone pushed his buttons just right he had the power to knock some heads, but this was a level of anger he had never seen radiating from him before.

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked.

"It's fine." He growled.

"Well that's just rubbish!" Sirius called as they neared the tower, at the pace they were walking at he was surprised they weren't their already. "Mine hurt like a bloody bitch!"

"Quiet down, someone'll hear you." James scolded.

"I'm not being all that loud, 'sides Moony'll tell us if anybody comes. Won't you, Moony?"

Their friend remained scarily silent as they trudged up the steps that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. When they tried to poke and prod him to make a noise all he did was moan, but instead of a moan he made more of a growl and he wanted to kick himself for it.

"You sure you're okay?" James asked reaching the portrait hole and giving it a knock to wake the fat lady up.

"Fine." Remus mumbled showing his hands in his pockets. "Just sorta lost my temper. Boggart Brawl." He said and the door swung open as the lady gave them sympathy, she must have known they had come from detention.

"Well we all do that from time to time." Sirius shrugged. "Hell, look at me. The Black family temper has a reputation all in its own."

"Got that right." Peter said from the couch as he stood up, he was sent back to the common room to gather Harry, Hermione and Ron to meet with them after detention. "How was it?"

"I hate her." Remus moaned plopping himself down on the couch and digging his fingernails into the soft cushion.

Ron scoffed. "You're not alone."

"You were gone an awfully long time." Hermione said grabbing the hand that had been sliced up from the quill. "Oh Merlin, this is worse then I've ever seen on Harry… or anyone for that matter." She immediately began to mend it using her wand.

Remus shrugged. "I guess she didn't think I quite learned my lesson yet." He said bitterly, but now beginning to cool down.

Harry bit his lip, he had never seen him so angry before and he could sense that this was him calming down. He would have hated to of seen him about ten minutes ago when his anger was at its peek. He wondered if the present day Lupin got this angry, there were times when he was sure he would have seen it, especially with Sirius around, but he hardly ever raised his voice. Maybe it was because he matured more, or learned to handle his temper better. Harry knew it was there because of the werewolf and how close to the full moon they were, over the past couple years he learned the werewolf made everything more complicated.

"Don't let her bug you." Sirius said, the trio noticed this seemed a bit rehearsed; they must have gone through similar conversations before. "She's one of a billion people in this school –"

"I highly doubt there're a billion people in this school." Remus snapped.

"Whatever look, the point is, she is one verses the hundreds who love you! You're the popular kid!"

"Only because of you three."

"You think I make them popular?" Peter asked with a laugh. "You hit your head Moony?"

"But we're popular because of you, Moony." James added grinning at Peter's remark and giving him a sideways grin. "You're the brains, and at times the brawn which is rather creepy."

"Yeah, that's my job and you steal it." Sirius whined.

Remus smiled a little. "You're still the… well for lack of better word, mate, you're the player."

"Hard to be a player with a girlfriend." He said crossing his arms, seeming almost annoyed at the fact. Hermione scoffed and shook her head in disbelief at the conversation, but didn't say a word in protest to them.

Ron laughed. "I like the sound of that job in the group. Don't suppose we could have something like that." Hermione gave him a smack on the arm.

"Only downside to being the player: being the player while tied down." Sirius explained.

"It's never stopped you from flirting before." James pointed out.

"True."

Harry snorted and leaned forward on the couch. "So, you all have a job in this then? Positions in the group?"

James nodded incredulously. "Of course, Padfoot is the brawn as you heard, the tough guy," he rolled his eyes. "Rash, hurt now ask questions later, insulting, rude," Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that's him, and like we said he's a bit of a whore as well." Sirius snorted in laughter. "Moony's the smart one, he comes up with most of our schemes, he can be rather stealthy at times too, and Wormtail, hate to say it has acted as a scapegoat on more then one occasion. He's also a brilliant liar when he has to be, sometimes though he stutters and shakes like a mouse. But when we shove him out there to get caught in our place he can come up with the craziest stuff and they believe it!"

"Once I said Trelawney had me going out on a Divination homework assignment, I was supposed to have a vision and doing so required standing up on the Astronomy Tower at three in the morning, what they didn't know was that these three were under the invisibility cloak the whole time." Peter said.

"You didn't say that exactly." Remus said.

He shrugged. "It's what happened."

"What about you?" Harry asked his dad. "What role do you play?"

"You kidding?" Sirius asked. "Prongs is our leader."

"I don't remember ever being assigned that position."

"It's assumed."

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Without you the Marauders would cease to exist, you're the one who brought us all together."

"You make every decision." Sirius added. "You might not think you do, but you do and you usually make the right one. Except for the times when it comes down to you and Evans, then you lose your mind completely."

James shook his head. "Well then if that's the case then I'm afraid I have to bring something up…" He looked around as his face fell a little. "Who's going to take over for Moony tomorrow?"

All humor that had been in the room seconds ago was now gone and then all looked around. Harry wished he could have said something, he would go in place of his friend but alas he didn't know him well enough to pull off acting as him for night. Yeah he considered them all friends now. Even Peter despite what he knew would happen. He now knew the reason why James, Remus and Sirius were friends with him. He wasn't a horrible person, Harry wondered what happened in the next couple years that made him such a traitor.

"I'll do it." Sirius said with a shrug. "I think I can pull off being him for a few hours and you two can handle him at night. You're suffering through the classes through the day though, right?" He asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, and you'll all have to keep me in check. I don't need to lose my temper and blow up on someone during the day, I can usually stay in check by myself but Umbridge has really been getting under my skin lately."

"Not a problem," James waved his hand. "We've done it before, we can do it again. You think anyone will notice it when Sirius goes missing for the night?"

"We'll be missing too." Peter shrugged. "It won't look too suspicious."

"Got a point there."

Sirius moved over and sat down next to James. "Stop worrying about it Prongs we have all this figured out already. I'll take the polyjuice, run around as Moony, suffer through some lines and come home. Then once it wears off in the dorm I'll run out and find you lot."

"I hope you're careful." Hermione warned.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She gave a small incline of her head. "Well, Sirius, I would hate to put you down but you do have a temper, you admitted it before and I would hate for you to get carried away and either get Remus in more trouble or blow your entire cover."

"She does have a point." Harry added. "Even Black has a temper that's worth staying away from."

"I'm well aware of my own actions." Sirius stated. "Don't worry about me, it'll all go along fine, trust me."

"Heh," Remus laughed. "Trust me, those words have been uttered more then once and more then once have they proven to be a lie."

"Just do it."

"Say, what time is it?" James asked.

Ron looked to his watch. "Oh bloody hell, two in the morning."

"What!" Hermione shrieked as she stood up, all this time she was still fiddling and helping heal the wounds Remus acquired. "We have an exam in the morning, why didn't anybody tell me how late it was, I can't believe I let them talk me into staying up this late, so stupid, idiot boys…" She mumbled away as she walked up to her dorm without saying goodnight.

"I suppose she's right." Remus said after a pause. "It is getting late and sleep is a necessity."

"Alright, if that's how it's going to be." Sirius said standing up and cracking his back. "Let's go up and hit the bed."

"Isn't that a variation of one of your pick up lines?" James asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"


	26. What Have I Done?

**AN:** I'll warn you now I didn't know exactly how a polyjuice potion would work with Remus since in my world he has a few wolfish aspects to his physical and since in GoF when Crouch became Moody he had all his scars/injuries and his voice and stuff so I'm assuming… wait in CoS when they did it they still sounded like themselves but when Crouch used it he sounded like Moody oooo the movie made an uh-oh…. Not the first one though… I think I'll just stick to the books.

Bleh but anyway I'm off track, that was just a quick warning enjoy the chapter I hope you do.

What Have I Done?

This wasn't hard, nope, not at all. All Sirius had to do was go up to Umbridge's room and write a few lines. But he quickly realized just how hard it was being Moony, never used polyjuice potion before, the most he had done was a few glamour charms to change his hair, maybe a different nose to disguise himself but that was all gone with just the flick of a wand. This was different and Remus was weird.

He was scrawny, he always knew his friend could do with a few more pounds on him but this was insane. Sirius's own body was fairly built, he was strong, he was a Beater after all. He would have to have a decent amount of muscle on his body. Remus on the other hand played Keeper, he was thin and agile with a lean layer of muscle, not the thin agile muscle like James had, being a Chaser and all, this was still different. He had a suspicion being in Remus's form he had also adopted the wolfish characteristics, he didn't know how polyjuice worked, but he knew he felt stronger, a little hyper, but maybe that was just due to the double chocolate cake he had after dinner.

The hair was odd too, he was used to it falling over his neck, Remus's hair was short in the back, the bangs were a different story though. Now he knew why his friend was constantly brushing them from his eyes. It was lighter then his own, in weight and in color, fluffy almost, it was fun to play with.

As he examined his new body in front of the mirror he tied the tie around his neck with just a little slack, the way Remus wore it with his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Sirius had gained a nasty habit of walking around with his shirt halfway unbuttoned, his shirt tail hanging out and tie dangling loosely around his neck. Those were a few habits he would have to ignore… along with the snappy comments and insults. Though by the way Remus acted the other day around her maybe he was allowed a snap or two.

He heard James walking up behind him, it was a weird sensation, was this how Remus heard things all the time?

"This is the bitchinest thing ever." Sirius said fixing his collar a little bit.

"Remember the lecture Harry gave us? Bitchin: not a popular word anymore," James corrected with a smirk. "Though I must say one thing… tubular."

Sirius laughed, it was like a mix of his own bark like one and Remus's suppressed chuckle. "So did Moony get up to the shack alright? No trouble or nothing…"

"He made it just fine, used the invisibility cloak to leave and get to the willow, me and Wormtail'll be using Harry's cloak to get to the shack tonight, should be easy without you in there."

Sirius turned around and raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

James gave him a smack on the back of the head and walked off to another end of the dorm.

"Oi! You don't hit Remus!" Sirius cried rubbing the back of his head.

"No, but I do hit cheep imposters." He cried. "Better get a move on Umbridge is expecting you in ten minutes. And remember if she asked you anything about the locations of Sirius tell her that –"

"He has detention with McGonagall." Sirius continued very much rehearsed with this response. "I know, you told me about thirty five thousand times. It'll be fine, I've hung around the boy for seven years almost nonstop, I think I can be him for a few hours."

"Let's hope." Sirius was about to leave the room when James stopped him. "Oh! Wait, you need those scars on your hand or she'll get suspicious."

"Bloody hell that's right!" He swore and ran back to James. "Do it, do it." He insisted holding out his hand to James since he was the only one in the room who could do the charm.

James waved his frantic cried away with his hand and took out his wand. With a bit of concentration and some nifty wand techniques there was a perfect forgery of Remus's handwriting slit into his hand. Sirius examined it for a moment, it was a perfect copy, James must have studied Remus's scars hard today. "Wow, Umbridge really did a number on him, didn't she?"

"That's still not as bad as what he has, but I figure there's no way Umbridge would notice, especially after you start writing."

"I'll have to write like this then." Sirius said absent mindedly using his finger to test out how well he could write.

"You haven't tried yet?"

He shook his head ad continued to write with his finger in the air.

"Okay, whatever, look here's his wand gimmie yours, just in case she asks for it or give you a… pop quiz or something I dunno but here." They switched the two wands out and James put his hands on Sirius's shoulder and gave him one last look over. "You look good, a bit creepy since I just said goodbye to Moony about an hour ago but good."

"When are you going to see Rem?" he asked heading over to the door.

"About a half hour, me and Pete are gonna make sure a couple professors see us and we mention meeting you before we head out, you know, security purposes." James answered, following him for a few feet.

Sirius nodded they did that a couple times, if there was reason to believe someone might notice them all gone for one night they'd make people think they were going to be planning some scheme or hiding out somewhere. When they did that professors and students alike tended not to look for them, or not as hard as they would have.

"Alright, good, I'm heading out." Sirius said with a wave of his hand as he opened the door.

"You know what, I'll come with." James said jogging over to meet him at the door; Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Just to make sure you don't make a complete ass of yourself, or as Remus." He added with a smirk.

Sirius opened his mouth for a loud obnoxious comeback but was quickly cut off by James.

"Ah, ah, ah, no. Remus wouldn't make a comeback like that. He would roll his eyes and mutter something insulting to us under his breath."

Sirius chuckled as they headed down the stairs, "now, let's see if we can fool anyone." He murmured as they headed into the common room. There weren't too many people down there; most they suspected were in their dorms by now getting ready for bed. But about five Gryffindors were still lingering on the sofa or chairs, Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't among them, he wondered where they were.

One of the boys looked up as they past, he was a sixth year, and gave them a lopsided grin out of sympathy. "You got detention with Umbridge tonight, eh John?"

"That's right." Sirius replied with a sigh and rolling up his sleeves as they began to fall down.

"That's why you don't talk back." A petite girl said, he didn't know what year she was in, third he would assume.

Sirius shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice now did I? She was insulting the only family I got left, she didn't have any right to do that, she's lucky I didn't slug her."

"C'mon, John." James said wrapping and arm around his shoulders and leading him to the door. "You need to be there in less then five minutes, don't need you being late and only getting yourself in more trouble."

When the portrait hold closed Sirius looked to James with a grin. "How I'd do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Swimmingly."

Sirius seemed to take this as a compliment and still wearing the grin headed down to Umbridge's office. James noticed the ridiculous grin, "you know, you should probably loose the happy smile, you are going to detention after all."

"Oh," he said and quickly replaced the grin with a more appropriate look, he even began sucking on his teeth, much like Remus did. "Better?"

"Much."

Soon they approached the doorway to the DADA room, James stopped Sirius and turned him around, getting a good look at him before he walked in. "Okay, now I don't want you acting like an idiot, we don't need Moony in any more trouble than he already is in. Keep your mouth shut and just do as she asks, when you're done come back to the dorm, pretend you're going to bed and meet us in the Forbidden Forest. Got it?"

"James, look, I don't need a pep talk I know the drill now just trust me." He flashed him his award winning smile which looked a bit odd coming from Remus's face. "Have I ever steered you wrong, mate?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." He said pushing Sirius to the doorway. "See you in a few hours."

"Yeah," he waved as James turned around to walk away. "Hopefully." He muttered under his breath.

He opened the door and stepped in, the silence overwhelmed him for a moment, with the new and improved hearing he seemed to acquire everything was doubled. The animals in the various cages running around, the echo of his own footsteps, he could even swear he heard Umbridge set down her spoon after stirring her tea. This was weird.

Heading up the stairs he almost fell down when the door to her office opened and she was standing in front of him suddenly. For such a short, frog faced and stubby woman she sure was quick. Clearing his throat he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly, he would keep his mouth shut but that didn't mean he had to keep his dangerous glare in check, he knew for a face when Remus wanted to he had one hell of a glare too.

"You're late, Mr. Lupin." She quipped.

"My apologies." He growled. "Got a little tied up."

She glared down and him and waked in her office, he took the hint and followed her up the last couple steps and shut the door behind him. Looking around he winced at the kitties covering the walls, the pink wallpaper, it was sickening, even for Laura's tastes and she quite enjoyed pink kitties.

"Sit down." Umbridge ordered and he complied without a word. "I should have you stay an extra hour to make up for your lateness."

Sirius snapped his head up, it was bad enough he would be missing out with his friends for about half the night he didn't want them to wait any longer.

"But I won't." She continued and he let out a long sigh. "Fortunate for you I have some business to attend to outside this office and I don't need students such as yourself staying in my office unattended."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and she placed a quill in front of him. "Now begin your lines." She ordered.

He looked down at his hand once more before picking up the quill and imitating Remus's handwriting, it was a little forced at first but soon it started coming easy to him. But about halfway through his first line there was an intense pain in his hand, he stopped for a moment and watched, this pain was worse then the times he had come here for lines before. She intensified it just for Remus he realized; she really did have it in for him.

After a couple lines of contemplating this he came to the sickening realization that Umbridge not only did this because of Remus's 'Uncle' but because she knew something. That was why she gave him such a long detention to overlap the full moon, it wasn't a coincidence she wanted to see his excuses for leaving… she wanted to see if he would show up.

That was when it hit him, if he didn't do a perfect impersonation of Remus she would get suspicious. There was no doubt in his head that eventually she would start questioning him to see if he was really Remus and not an impersonator. He was sure that whatever she asked he could answer, there wasn't a man alive who knew more about Remy then he did… in a non-creepy way…

The questions aroused quicker then he anticipated however because only about twenty minutes into his punishment she stood and began pacing behind him, a clipboard and quill in hand. He unknowingly tensed up as he wrote.

"I like to know my students, Mr. Lupin, and since it seems we have some time together I would like to ask you a question or two." She smiled pleasantly. "I know I have not been as kind to your uncle in the past, if I may ask, how long have you lived with him?"

"As long as I can remember." Sirius stated, slowly down in his writing a little bit.

"And why do you live with him?"

"My mum and dad… they aren't around anymore."

"The Ministry allows you to live with a werewolf, alone?" She asked.

The way she asked annoyed him, like Lupin was a bad person and should be in Azkaban for life, he didn't like the way people spoke of him, whether he be seventeen or thirty five. Remus was eight months younger then himself, and in being so much younger Sirius's older brotherly instincts kicked in. They got no use when Regulus was around, but ever since he became friends with Remus, James and Peter his over protectiveness sky rocketed.

"It took a bit of convincing, I'm told, and an extensive background check, but yes, they allow it. And now they can't do a thing, I'm seventeen, I can make my own decisions." He stated.

"I see, and where are your mother and father?"

"My mother's dead… death eaters." He explained, he found out that was how Ms. Lupin died after he had gone to Azkaban. "Merlin knows where my father is now." Remus never talked much about his dad but he knew the man stuck around for about two years after Remus was bitten and then ran off, claiming he couldn't take it any longer.

"Keep writing." She urged when she saw he had slowly down to the point where he was barley writing. "You came from Durmstrang, yes? All of you at the same time? Strange."

"Yes, our families know one another well save for Orion, he lives with James. It was a unanimous decision when they moved up there when we were eleven, right before we went to Hogwarts, a career choice."

"A career choice for your uncle?" She stressed the words and almost put humor in it.

He shut his eyes to try and keep his Black family temper in check. "No, since his friends were moving and taking my friend with them he didn't want me to be left alone. As you can imagine finding close friends can sometimes cause a problem."

"Because of what he is, a bit hard to bring friends home and meet the werewolf?"

Sirius bit his lip, drawing blood. He refused to answer the question and kept writing.

"How does he treat you?" Sirius's eyes snapped open and he hunched down further over the parchment to prevent himself from lashing out. "Is he prone to anger, I would imagine someone like him would be."

"He's one of the most tolerant human beings," He growled emphasizing the words best he could. "I know."

"Mm-hm, that's why when you return from visiting him every month you're covered in bruises and injuries." She drawled out. "Don't think I haven't noticed, and I do have the power to do something about it. It's already not safe for a boy to live with a dark creature, this is just icing on the cake. We shall see in the near future exactly what your relationship consists of." She ended up right next to him with her arms crossed.

Sirius slowly raised his head up and looked at her in the eye, how dare she accuse Lupin of such things. "You frog faced bitch." He snapped before he could hold himself back. "You have no right to speak down to my uncle or to anyone, if anything they should be speaking down to you, you're lower and more filthy then even an aquavirius maggot! I hope you rot in hell!"

Her cheerful expression turned to one of anger. "How dare you speak to me like that." She hissed and Sirius immediately regretted what he had done, now Remus was in even more trouble and it was all his fault, what had he done? This was fifth year all over again, he only hoped Remus wouldn't be too angry at him, maybe possibly not kill him.

"You, Mr. Lupin, have gone too far, I expected it would happen soon, being around such ill persons your whole life you're bound to pick up some of their qualities." Sirius know exactly who she was talking about but bit his tongue. "You will finish your lines and return for the next two weeks to continue. I will deal with the rest, this is not a case where you should be punished, no you should be taken out of the environment which causes you to act in such a manor."

Sirius gasped, what did she mean? Where they going to throw Lupin in Azkaban, they couldn't do that he didn't do anything wrong! He cursed himself, why couldn't he learn to just keep his mouth shut and leave it be? This would be the second time Remus was almost thrown in Azkaban over him, and maybe they wouldn't be as lucky this time. He had to get to Dumbledore, alert him of what was going on. he couldn't leave now in fear of getting his friend in more trouble, the elder version and the young version. Right after he finished his lines, that was when he would have to go.

"Sit down." She ordered sharply but he remained standing. "Sit down Mr. Lupin or your punishment will be doubled and I don't want to know the damage that would do to your hand."

Reluctantly Sirius sat down, still in a daze from what he was just told.

"Now, continue your lines."

He picked up the quill and wrote, but it was all jumbled together, though it still ran over the same wounds he had before. As he wrote he remained silent and obedient, but during the whole time he couldn't hold back the droplets of salty tears that slowly leaked from his eyes and onto the parchment… He really screwed up this time.


	27. A Rock and a Hard Place

**AN:** The next few chapters will be long, I promise you. So if you like long chapters, be happy, if you don't then… well… I don't know what to tell you. Hey so, I hear Prof. Sprout is coming back in the HBP movie I'm not exactly a rabid fan of the movies like I am with the books but since we're not getting a Harry Potter Eight this is all I have to look forward to now in the HP franchise. Except for those other books J.K. is writing, I'll probably end up buying those… Bleh anyway, enjoy the chapter.

A Rock and a Hard Place

The second Sirius was released from Umbridge's stubby claws he ran full speed through the halls ignoring anyone who tried to get in his way. He even went as far as to push the Ravenclaw Head Boy out of his way who he happen to cross paths with. He was sure he would have to pay for that later but at the moment he had far more important things on his mind.

His feet stomped on the ground and over to the gargoyle statue in no time, he didn't know he could run so fast, all those nights out as a dog must have done him some good. Frantically he realized he had no idea what the password was and he wasn't very good at guessing he only got it right a couple times, Remus was the one who was good at guessing all the sweets, and he wasn't Remus, or mentally he wasn't, physically he still looked like the blue eyed werewolf.

"Um… uh…" he slammed his hands against the wall and thought. "Ginger snaps, chocolate frogs, jelly slugs, liquorish wands, blood pops, fizzing whizbees, acid pops…" nothing was happening. "Dammit!" He swore and kicked the wall which turned out wasn't the best idea. "Coccoballs, canary cream, lemon drops… bloody hell what is it?"

The gargoyle jumped aside causing Sirius to nearly have a heart attack. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed as the door was revealed to him, but he didn't have the time to calm his racing heart now. He bolted up the stairs and didn't bother knocking on the second door, when it was shot open he saw the elderly professor waiting for him expectantly, he must have opened the door when he found out Sirius desperately needed entrance.

"My boy… what is the matter?" He asked walking toward his student with concern.

"Umbridge… she, she wants to throw Lupin in Azkaban, she started asking me questions and, and she went off about the bruises and cuts Remy has, and she really got under my skin, she thinks he's abusive, she thinks he's unfit, she wants to throw him in Azkaban and I yelled at her!" Sirius was crying now. "She's gonna throw him in Azkaban and it's all my fault! I couldn't keep my big bloody mouth shut!"

"Calm down, Sirius, just calm down," Dumbledore said clutching his shoulders. "I won't let him go to Azkaban, do you hear me, he's not."

"What are we gonna do?" He sniffed whipping at the tears furiously.

"I think now it would be best to alert Remus of the predicament, get him to HQ as soon as possible." He reached within his robes and held out his wand silently conjuring a phoenix patronus, if it had been any other situation Sirius would have been amazed by it.

It disappeared down the stairs and ran off.

"Don't worry, Sirius, Remus will be alerted at Number Twelve, I'm sure he's there with Sirius for the night. I will have a couple Order members come at any moments and alert them of the situation, I won't let anything happen to Remus and Merlin forbid something does I'm not letting him go without a court date and I promise you I won't let him get accused."

"He's a werewolf; they won't listen to a word he says! For all we know they'll end up scheduling it in a full moon night just so he can't attend."

"I won't let that happen."

"They're sure to do things to my Remus too, check him over, they'll find out he's a werewolf too, then what'll they do? They'll think Lupin bit him and then… then… he'll go away, then we'll never get to go home together."

Dumbledore could see the sadness in his pupil's eyes, no matter how well it seemed the boys were adjusting to the future he could tell they missed home dearly. Who could blame them? They were thrown nearly twenty years into their future and were witness to the terror and destruction that was laid out before them.

"Sirius, you're all going home, and you're all going home together. I'm still finding out a way."

He was about to protest until the fireplace glowed a brilliant green, signaling someone was entering the office. Nymphadora Tonks stepped through wearing a set of pajama bottoms and a tank top that was ridding up a little exposing her midsection; she was rubbing her eyes tiredly. Behind her came Kingsley Shacklebolt tying the belt of a robe around his waist.

"You rang?" Tonks asked running a hand through her short hair.

"Yeah, what's this about?" He asked. "I was actually quite comfortably sleeping in my own bed for once."

"I screwed up." Sirius said looking down to the ground and shuffling his feet around.

Tonks immediately gave a sympathetic look. "Well, Remus wha –"

"M'not Remus," he mumbled. "I'm Sirius, see Moony got in trouble with Umbridge and she gave him detention on the full moon so I look polyjuice to cover for him, just for tonight then James was to be taking over tomorrow…"

Her eyes widened slightly and exchanged a look with Kingsley. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad," she approached her cousin. "What was so terrible we had to come over here this late?" Normally she was a girl who could party the night away and sleep all day, but now that she was an auror she found that it was quite hard to do with work the next morning.

Sirius couldn't stop the distressed look that passed over his face and he avoided their gaze. "She… she was saying mean things about Lupin and Remus…" All of the sudden it seemed like he was nine years old again and trying to explain himself when his father was angry with him. "She was insulting him, I didn't mean to do it but it just came out I couldn't stop she was just implying things that would've gotten Lupin in trouble, I don't even know if she was going to go through with them but she just got to me… I didn't mean to – "

By now Tonks was standing in front of him with her hands placed on his shoulders and staring at him. "Sirius, calm down,"

"What happened, exactly… what did you do?" The tall man said walking closer to them with concern lacing his deep voice.

"I – I told her off, I called her a bitch, I called her an aquavirius maggot, I told her to rot in hell…" He gazed up at the two of them. "She's going to call werewolf registry on Lupin, for child abuse I'd suspect… she'll send him to Azkaban."

The look of shock across Nymphadora's face was heart wrenching and she rose her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my God, they'll convict him for sure, there's no way they'd let a werewolf go with that sort of accusation against him, the only way out would be… well if Remus confessed to being a werewolf then there's just a whole other world of problems, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore began causing their attention to focus on him. "Which is why that won't happen, there is no doubt in my mind Umbridge will go to the distance to convict Remus, he's given her trouble in the past and she wants revenge on him, his 'nephew' tuning up is just a golden opportunity." He said gravely. "We're going to have an Order meeting tomorrow night and everyone will be there, adult and child alike no matter what age if they knew of the Order they will come. We will school them on Remus and his 'uncles' living situation and everything we can think of to fill in gaps in the current story. Remus will not be convicted of anything."

Kingsley and Tonks nodded.

"I want the two of you to go to Number Twelve, Remus took all his potion so everything is fine and I need you to inform Sirius on the situation. He will no doubt react in a rash manor."

"No worries." Tonks held up her hand. "I know how to deal with him."

"Very well then, Nymphadora, if you could gather some of Remus's things and bring them to Number Twelve? Thank you, and Kingsley, return here after telling them the news, I would like to discuss a few more things with you. As for the rest of the night try and get some sleep, there's nothing we can do now."

They nodded and headed back to the fireplace from where they came. Nymphadora turned around as Kingsley entered and disappeared in the green flames to Number Twelve. "Don't worry, Sirius," she said with a rare reassuring smile, she wasn't normally this comforting. "Everything'll be fine."

He nodded but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

She then vanished in the flames as well.

That's when he found himself facing Dumbledore once again, he looked up into the old mans eyes and couldn't help but crack a small smile. For some reason he had a certain aura around him that just made you think everything would be okay.

"So," Sirius said. "What now?"

"Now I believe you have three friends in the woods waiting for you, they're probably wondering where you are by now."

Of course Dumbledore knew about their monthly adventures, he knew about everything. "Yeah, right." He agreed and walked out the door leaving his professor behind him.

As he left the office he couldn't held but try and find out how he would be explaining this to his friends. They would be so mad at him, James particularly, he was even more pissed off then Remus was during the fifth year incident with Snape. Peter wouldn't be mad, he would nod and think about it before ultimately siding with no one, he would sort of be neutral. Remus… he didn't know how he would react, he'd get quiet he was sure, Remus wasn't one to yell when things like this came up, in fact he almost seemed used to it, which sickened Sirius the most.

He finally made it out to the Forbidden Forest, he still remained in his human form, he didn't want to go out there and mess around like nothing was wrong. He couldn't exactly find James and tell him, that would leave only Peter with Remus and he couldn't control a werewolf. He could always tell peter and he could relay the message to James while Sirius watched him but he didn't think he could be alone with Remus right now, not even a werewolf Remus.

So he just sat there, leaning against the wall of Hagrid's hut he slid down to the ground and rested his eyes on top of his knees. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't go out and see his friends, he couldn't do much really save for think. It was still almost six hours until sun up, he would be doing a lot of thinking.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was no longer a serious place of Order business, at the moment it was a place for two old friends to catch up by snipping at each other's ears and bounding through the hallways. Narrowly missing Kreacher several times, but they didn't care tonight was the night they had most fun, they couldn't speak to one another but they didn't have to it was like they were in school again and they didn't have a care in world.

As Padfoot tackled Moony to the ground they wrestled and snipped at one another several times before their ears picked up the noise of the flood network sending someone through. They exchanged a look as they stood perfectly still, thinking maybe it was just their imaginations using the floo network to get here was usually blocked. But then the unmistakable sound of Nymphadora's voice sounded out through the house.

Padfoot whined and crawled off Moony to head downstairs, the werewolf followed, though he had no intention of actually going down there, he didn't like people seeing him like this. Sirius trotted down the steps as he waited at the top, only peeking down into the living room as Tonks and Kingsley waited for someone to come.

Sirius leaped off the stairs and transformed midair, he landed on his feet just a few feet away from the pair.

It was certainly an awkward sight, Sirius stood before them, naked from the waist up, thankfully for them he was wearing lounge pants. Tonks was in pajama's where her pants looked two sizes too big and her shirt looked two sizes too small and Kingsley was standing behind them in a robe and slippers looking like he should be holding a pipe. Not to mention the werewolf spying in on them by the banister.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked placing his hands on his hips in a scolding manor. "You know Remus doesn't like visitors on the full moon."

"I'm sorry," she pleaded and took a couple steps forward. "But something's happened."

His face immediately turned from one of anger to one of worry. "What? Is Harry okay?"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not about Harry… It's Sirius and Remus," she knew he was watching from the banister and stole a glance at him. "As you know Umbridge scheduled Remus for detention on the full moon, Sirius was covering for him with the use of polyjuice and –"

"Oh Merlin, what did I do?" He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Kingsley looked confused. "How do you know it was something you did?"

He waved his hand absently. "Because I know me, and I know if Umbridge was being a bitch I would have said something, I can't keep my mouth shut like that."

"Well you're right," Kingsley continued. "You called her quite a few names, not only did you get Remus into more trouble… but there's a strong chance she's going to call Werewolf Registry on older Remus now." He stumbled a little on what to call him, but Sirius didn't notice, he just stared at him in horror. "She accused him of child abuse, you got a little hostile, we're not sure if she was serious about her accusations earlier but she certainly is about them now. We came to inform you that Remus isn't to leave Number Twelve, just in case they choose to come to his house and arrest him."

By now Remus had crawled down the stairs he was sitting at the foot with his ears back and eyes wide in fear. He let out a low whine gaining their attention. Sirius was the first to acknowledge him, he kneeled down on the ground and waved him over. He trotted over and sat down next to him, Sirius began petting him behind the ears.

"Don't worry Moony, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll break you out of Azkaban myself if I have to." The werewolf whined. "It won't come to that though." He added quickly.

"I'm going to go to your house now," Kingsley began addressing the transformed man. "I'm going to gather some of your things and bring them here, you'll probably be staying here a while. If Umbridge does indeed get to the Registry Dumbledore's going to do all he can to prevent your arrest and he will make sure you stand trial. You will not get convicted." He said before leaving the room via the fireplace.

"I'm going to go back to Dumbledore's office and speak to him about a couple more things, you don't need anything do you?" Tonks asked following Kingsley's lead. "It's still a while until sunrise, I know there's not much that can be done now but… just hang in there… okay?"

"We're fine, Nymph," he breathed still petting Remus on the head like one would a dog, not a werewolf. "Just go…"

She nodded and reluctantly took the floo network back to Dumbledore's office for any more information she could gather. Sirius turned his attention back to Remus who had his head slumped between his shoulders.

"Everything's gonna turn out fine, you know that right?" He asked knowing well he couldn't respond. "And if something bad does happen against all the odds you can stay here with me, always knew one day we'd get in enough trouble to be on the run together. Like Thelma and Louise, only… we're not chicks."

Remus snorted a noise that was about as close to a laugh as he could get in this state.

Sirius shifted his position and stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning his back against the couch. Remus laid down as well, resting his head and front paws atop his friend's legs. Normally he would have preferred it if Sirius turned into Padfoot for the rest of the night, but right now he sort of wanted him to stay human.

"It'll be fine…" Sirius murmured again laying his hand on Remus's neck. "Dumbledore'll fix everything. You're not alone in all this, not only have you got the entire Order on your side but James is here, remember? We got Jimmy back, maybe he's not our age, or from our time, but it's still the same ol' Prongs we remember, isn't he?"

A low bark sounded out.

"Yeah, so no matter what they say you have a lot of people watching your back, we even have Laura and Andy back now. They probably won't take Andy seriously due to your uh, similarities, but Laura's been working in the Ministry for years. She's one of their top people in other country relations and translating and whatnot. They'll listen to her, and Kingsley is an auror, he's head of my case. Good man. Dumbledore would fight for your freedom until death, and there's a whole army of red-headed Weasley's on our side… everything'll be fine."

He knew he was saying it a lot, but to be frank he couldn't really think of anything else to say. Half of him wanted to break down at the thought of Remus going to Azkaban, they all knew it was a possibility being what he was during the war but it never happened. The other half of him wanted to go find his younger self and kill him even though he didn't do a thing he wouldn't have done now. If someone was suspecting Remus of doing anything bad Sirius would curse them into next year. He couldn't blame younger Sirius for what he did… he would have done the same thing.

A seventeen years old Sirius wandered the grounds with his hands deep in his pockets, the sun was rising, he hadn't found his friends yet. He was sure to stay away from them, or from where he knew they would be, he didn't need Moony smelling him and coming after him.

But now the sun was rising and Remus would be transforming any moment now, he was sure they were in the shrieking shack, they would be there for the next half hour. That was when breakfast started and they left Remus to recover for a bit and he headed over to the infirmary under the safely of the cloak during the first class of the day. If he did not arrive by the time the second class was going on Pomfrey then went to search for him. They made an agreement early on since it appeared he no longer woke up in as bad a state as he did in his earlier years at the school, if he wasn't there by the second class of the day, something had happened.

He transformed into Padfoot and skillfully dodged through the angry branches that threw themselves at him until he reached the hidden entrance. If he ran as Padfoot it would take him about ten minutes to reach the shack, that would leave him another ten minutes or so to explain to situation before they got back to the castle and found out themselves, he was sure the news was all over by now.

When he reached the room he heard voices inside, Remus had transformed now. Leaning his head against the door he listened for a moment.

"How do you plan on explaining this one?"

"I dunno, maybe Hermione can lend me some make-up, as much as I hate wearing it concealing charms don't tend work on me."

"You could say you walked into a doorknob."

"Oh, thanks Pete, like that's believable."

"It happens."

"Yeah, to midgets, what was he doing? Crawling on the floor?"

"I'll come up with something, besides, let's just be happy that's the only one that'll show when I have my uniform on."

Sirius took a deep breath and opened the door, deciding he should alert them of his presence. He swung open the door and startled James and Peter who were sitting on the bed with Remus who didn't seem too surprised to see him.

"I was wondering when you'd come in," his battered friend said. "Where've you been all night?"

Sirius walked over keeping his head lowered, by now he was back to his old self which was probably for the best, he didn't need the added weirdness of two Remus's.

"What's wrong?" James asked noticing something askew right away.

"I did something bad." He said shuffling his feet on the ground acting like a three year old confessing to writing on the wall.

Remus was the first to stand up, despite the obvious pain he was in, he may not have been alone but the transformation was still painful and took toll on his body and he was still acting rough during the night. The bruises and slashes evident on his body right now was testament to that.

"What did you do?" He asked cautiously knowing it must have had something to do with the detention or else he would be acting this way.

"I blew up on her, I don't even have an excuse anymore it doesn't matter why but I did and now she's going to call the Werewolf Registry on Lupin, she was only threatening I think before to get me to answer questions but she just got to me and I blew up on her! I didn't mean to but now she's gonna call Werewolf Registry because she thinks Lupin is abusing Remus."

His friends stared at him, he thought he would rather have them screaming at him, anything was better then the looks they were giving him.

"I'm sorry," he practically cried.

James opened his mouth to most likely yell at him but was stopped by Remus.

"It's okay, mate…" he whispered staring at the floor, "Not your fault… she has a way of getting to people… believe me."

"Lupin will get sent to Azkaban." James hissed pacing around the room. "What are we gonna do?"

A collective silence spread out around the room, no one knew what to do. They were in a situation that only came up in their worst nightmares, and most of their nightmares didn't end well.


	28. Confrontation

**AN:** This chapter is getting written very, very slowly… I'm not sure why but its taking forever. So sorry about that, I wanted it out sooner and started on it quick but going along slow… sorry. But anyway hey Halloween countdown we can all be happy about that, right? I know that has nothing to do with this story but yay! I like Halloween.

Confrontation 

"There," Hermione murmured as she patted the last bit of flesh toned make up into place on Remus's bruised and beaten face, she did this almost every month, she usually tried to cover only a few of the bad ones since he complained when she put too much make up on him but this time she was covering him. "You may look a bit porcelain, but then again you never really had a golden tan to begin with." She held the up the mirror for Remus to see his reflection, some spots were still darker then others, but you could easily blame that on shadows casting on his face.

"Feels weird," he muttered and reached up to touch it.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't play with it, it had to be there a while, or at least until we're sure no one will see you who'd convict Lupin."

He nodded and stared at his face in the mirror a bit longer before pushing himself up off the hospital bed. "Well, it's getting a bit late, I suppose I should make an appearance, we can all blame my absence during lunch and first class on trauma due to my interaction with a life size, talking toad last night."

She smirked despite herself and stood up with him. "I believe all the boys are making like they're looking for you around the school. That you just sort of ran off."

"Good, I guess it doesn't matter where I show up then, I could be in the dungeons for all anyone knows."

"Just as long as you don't show up in the Forbidden Forest, that might seem a tad suspicious."

"You're right, that just might be." He gave a forced smiled as the pair walked out of the infirmary, Remus tried to keep his spirits up but he couldn't help but keep his shoulders slumped and his eyebrows knit together in a frown.

She wrapped her arm around his and led him down the hallways passing some stray students who were giving him sympathetic smiles. Word sure did travel fast in a place like this, he only just found out a few hours ago, how could everyone else already know? Hermione gave him a firm squeeze on his elbow; she must have noticed how he was tensing up.

"Where are they?" He mumbled.

"They have the map, they'll find you." She whispered back. "Just be patient."

"Hard to be patient right now."

"I'm sure they're right around the corner ready to pop out and rush you to the dorm room –" She stopped in her tracks causing Remus to stop along with her, she was the one watching where they were going not him. He was busy looking down at the ground, since his mind was jumbled with so many thoughts he was a little distracted from his normal abilities, he wasn't paying attention

"Wha…?" he began and turned his gaze upward. Before them stood Umbridge with two men standing behind her, he recognized them as aurors immediately; Dumbledore was accompanying them with a saddened look on his face. He was shaking his head faintly. "Oh…" Hermione tightened her grip on his arm slightly.

"Mr. Lupin, if you could come with us please." One of the men stated stepping forward.

"What?" He cried pulling himself away from Hermione and backing up a few steps. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"This would be much easier if you'd just come with us, son." He said in a calming voice, it was a contrast to Umbridge's own painfully annoying whine, but that didn't mean he would go with the nice stranger.

"Hell no!" He screamed and bolted down the hallway. Hermione spared no time in chasing after him, she knew he was over reacting now that the problem was staring him in the face, she admitted she didn't know him as well as she could but she knew how he would react to something like this.

"John!" She cried out. "Wait!"

She heard the men begin to come after then, calling out that they didn't come to hurt him or take him away. He would be able to return to the school and resume his classes in a few hours, they just wanted to question him. But he didn't care, he didn't want to be asked questions or be taken to the ministry. He wanted to go about his day like nothing happened…

She chased him down corridor after corridor, he was fast but the fatigue from the previous night was taking its toll. He was slower the normal and that gave her a chance to keep up with him. She knew they wouldn't lose the men, they were trained to do this sort of thing and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to them. After what seemed like randomness on Remus' part she finally learned what he was doing. Three times past the wall, seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy…

The Room of Requirement, he was panicking but he was still a genius.

One more time passed the secret entrance and the door would open up… and there it was! The secret door! She only hoped the door would disappear before the men turned the corner and found them.

Remus pulled the door open and pulled himself in, leaving it open for Hermione who was only a few steps behind him. When she was inside the room he shut it behind them and pressed his back against it. He took a few deep breaths before speaking to her, it didn't even register in his mind that the room that formed was the one the DA meetings were held in.

"I'm not gonna answer any of their bloody questions, I can tell you that much."

"But Remus, you avoiding them like this gives them more things to throw on Lupin, you never know what they could come up with."

He had to agree with her there, maybe running wasn't the brightest move he ever made but he had to do something. He wasn't in any mood to talk to some complete strangers about this. Pushing himself off the door his raised his fists to his forehead and concentrated, he had to think. He had gotten the Marauders out of so much trouble over the years due to his quick thinking why was it so hard now?

Frustration was an overpowering emotion, he was learning that quickly, but he was thankful for Hermione who continued to keep his spirits up with her soothing words. She was keeping him on track, keeping his thought process from wandering off.

"Get Kingsley." Remus said taking his hands away from his head. "If Kingsley comes I'll go with him and talk to him, even Tonks but not them, I don't wanna go with them."

She nodded. "That's fair enough, I don't think they'd be waiting outside the door for us, chances are they can see it are slim to none."

Turning the knob she pushed the door open slightly to reveal an empty hallway, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll go out and find them, tell them you want to speak with Kingsley or Tonks. If it means you'll come out I'm sure they won't give much protest."

Remus nodded and backed away a little bit more until he was sitting in one of the soft plush chairs.

She smiled once before shutting it behind her and leaving him alone, which was not something he wanted, if there was no one around him that meant he was alone with his thoughts, which wasn't always a good thing. But there was no way around it, someone had to go out and find them and negotiate and it wasn't about to be him, they'd sweep him away before he even got two words out.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on them, he just had to wait and try not and think too much about his impending doom…

She stepped through the corridors quietly, she was sure Umbridge had ways of finding them when they were out of the Room of Requirement, that was probably how she found them so fast when they left the infirmary. Pomfrey had wards set up around the room they were in to prevent anyone from finding him in there while he was healing, so when they left the room they left the safety of the wards she had in place.

Her shoes tapped on the floors beneath her feet as she walked, it was eerily quiet, she almost expected someone to jump out at her from a closet or a big crack of lightening to strike her down. But she knew this was silly, she'd been wandering around the castle in the middle of the night before, now it was morning for goodness sake. In about five minutes classes would be over and people should be filtering out into the halls, she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She shrieked as she felt hands grip her shoulders and she whipped around to see who grabbed her so suddenly, she did hear anyone or see anyone for that matter. But when she turned she saw that no one was there, letting out a long breath she knew it would only be certain people. There were only two invisibility cloaks in the school.

With a sigh she reached forward and felt the thin silvery cloak, she whipped it off to reveal three boys underneath they must have been using it to make people believe they were somewhere else. She couldn't believe they fit under it without their legs sticking out the bottom, peter may not have been that tall but James and Sirius were.

"Where're Harry and Ron?" She asked noticing they weren't under a cloak of their own, if they had been they would have uncovered it by now.

"Still looking for you, we're to send a patronus to them once we've found Remus so…." Sirius began.

"Where's Remus?" James finished looking around for his friend.

"He's in the Room of Requirement," she answered playing with her hair. "I take it you ran into those aurors?"

Sirius nodded. "Said they were looking for Remus," he produced the patronus with his wand, the silvery dog then proceed to run down the hall after a few quiet words from Sirius. "Told them we didn't know where he was. I don't think they believed us though, Umbridge said she wanted to talk to us later." He shuttered.

"Well," Hermione began as she began as she began walking down the hall again, the boy followed. "I was talking to Remus, she agreed to go with them if it was Kingsley or Tonks taking him, not those other two."

"Makes sense." James nodded. "Now we just have to find Umbridge, wow that's something I never thought I'd be saying and then actually doing."

Sirius scoffed as they turned down another hallway. "You'd think they'd be looking for us, I mean they found us the first time pretty quick."

"They found me and Remus fast too." Hermione mused. "They must have been using a tracking spell. I hope they can't track him now, I'd hate to have him go with them now, he should at least have a friend with him."

"If they do then they should've found us by now." Peter pointed out.

"Who says they haven't?" James asked placing a hand on their shoulders to stop them from walking forward. He nodded down the upcoming hallway and saw Umbridge and her two aurors accompanied by Dumbledore approaching them.

Hermione sighed. "This is perfect… Professors, we've been looking for you." She said with a false smile as they got closer.

Umbridge glowered at her and crossed her arms. "We've been looking for you Ms. Granger, but now I see now Mr. Lupin is no longer with you. Would you like to enlighten us of his presence?" She said with a smile that could make your skin crawl.

"I've spoken with him, he agreed to go along with you if he's taken by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt or Auror Nymphadora Tonks." She replied, trying to hold her own against Umbridges foul glare. "I think it would only be fair," she continued. "That if he were to be taken away and questioned against his will that it be friendly faces doing it."

Umbridge looked ready to protest but one of the aurors spoke first. "We can arrange for Auror Tonks, Shacklebolt is busy with the Sirius Black search. However it will have to be a proper detective questioning him."

"Splendid." Dumbledore said stepping forward, "Why don't you four go gather John and meet us in my office." He clasped his hands on the shoulders of the aurors and led them away, followed by a reluctant Umbridge who glared at the students. The look on her face was daring them to try anything to get away.

The four students exchanged looked and then bolted off down the hallway and back to the Room of Requirement. It wasn't too far off, Hermione hadn't gone to far from it. They managed to reach the door within minutes and when they bust in they weren't expecting the sight before them.

Remus was sitting slouched down in one of the chairs staring off at nothing with wide eyes. Heavy tears were dripped from his eyes, but his face was void of any emotion. The Marauders reacted quicker then Hermione, she had not seen him like this before, but she suspected that his friends had. Quietly she lowered her head and backed away to the door, she didn't want to intrude in on them so she opened it and slipped out as the three boys comforted their teary eyed werewolf.

As she closed the door behind her she saw Ron and Harry running up to her out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked. "Where are they?"

She motioned with her thumb into the room. "In there, they'll be out in a moment."

"Why, what's going on?" Ron asked looking at the door suspiciously.

She shook her head and waved it off. "It's nothing; we just have to wait for a few moments until they come out." She said with a stern tone and stared at them until they got the hint. "They need privacy for the moment."

"But – " Ron began, obviously not getting it.

"It's alright." Harry apparently understood. "We'll wait."

They didn't wait long, not even a minute later Remus walked out, his eyes were red but other then that he didn't seem like he was crying. A smile was plastered on his face and he shrugged. "Well, let's not waste time." He said when James closed the door behind them. "Let's go to Dumbledore's office."

The rest of his friends including Harry, Ron and Hermione were hesitant to move on but they did anyway, it seemed that Ron now understood. Silently the group walked to the familiar office, once they arrived they found that the gargoyle was already to the side and the door was exposed. It was because Dumbledore was expecting them they figured.

Sluggishly they trod up the stairs with their heads hung. They knocked on the door gently, if it were anyone else they would think that the person inside had not heard the noise, but of course he had, it was Dumbledore after all.

They were met with a smile as they walked in by the pink haired metamorphmagus. She walked over and put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "I'm gonna take you there, alright?" She asked.

Remus nodded, she must have arrived by the floo and knowing her she was standing by for any word on the matter, ready to jump up and go if she was needed.

"Don't worry about a thing." She whispered staring into his eyes. "We're gonna figure all this out."

"Auror Tonks." She turned around to see the auror who initially came watching her closely. "If you could now escort Mr. Lupin to the ministry, he has to answer a few questions."

She nodded and led him over to the fireplace.

"Bye guys." He said over his shoulder before he was taken away. "I'll see you later then… I guess."

"Be back for dinner," James said quietly trying desperately to lighten the mood. "I heard the house elf's are making a chocolate cake for dessert so sweet that would make even you have trouble finishing."

"I doubt that." He laughed falsely.

The two went in together after she threw the green powder in all the while keeping a firm hold on his hand. She knew he wouldn't run off, but the other aurors weren't so sure that if she went in without him he wouldn't run off. Besides, she figured the human contact from a friend was needed right now.

Once they arrived in the busy building Remus immediately shrunk within himself, he was never very comfortable in large crowds, without his friends at least. She placed a hand on his back and led him away from the fireplace just as the other two aurors came through. Umbridge was not with them and he couldn't be happier, he didn't want her around bothering him and accusing Lupin of more horrid things.

He was taken straight behind the front desk and into a back room where there were much fewer people. He was happy for that small favor. There was a woman waiting, she had a kind face, looked maybe a couple years older then Lupin and Black, maybe she was in school with him… she would have been graduated already but she did look a bit familiar.

Apparently he looked familiar to her as well, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Remus enter. He suppressed a chuckle. She must have been thinking how a nephew and an uncle came to look so much alike.

"Mr. Jonathan Lupin?" She asked and walked over to meet them. "Hi, my names Coralline Ministrude, I'm here to talk to you about your uncle."

"Fine." Remus said with his arms folded, she did go to school with him, she was three years older but he remembered the name, Sirius hit on her quite a few times.

"If you'll just come in here with me," she took him away from Tonks who he gave one last look to; she was biting her lower lip. "I know how uncomfortable it can be around those aurors. But I promise, you can be open with me, tell me anything you want. This isn't a bad place, we're trying to help."

"Yeah… help." He said as he sucked on his back teeth, the room she led him into looked like her office, reminded him of a teacher's office. There was a desk and a chair sitting across from it, bookshelves lined the walls and there were a few pictures and some toys and gizmos sitting around, probably to make it look more welcoming for the younger kids, he thought. When he sat down he was reminded of the first time he was sent to the teacher's office alone after setting off a dung bomb in the hallway.

"Jonathan – " she began.

"John." He corrected.

"My apologies, John, tell me a little bit about your uncle."

He paused for a moment. "He's the man who took me in after my father ran out on me before I was born and my mother was killed by Voldemort," she flinched, "when I was two. He's the man who treated me and took care of me like a son, he's the man who worked his whole sodding life to give me what he thought I disserved. He's the only father I've ever known and hell, he is my father because my real one doesn't disserve that title."

She nodded; she must have expected an answer like that. "When he worked constantly where did you go? Certainly he couldn't afford daycare and he doesn't have a wife."

"We lived close to some of my friends, James Evans, Orion Black and Peter Poliakoff. I stayed with one of them if Uncle Remy was working while I was home, until I got old enough to stay home alone that is."

"I see, can your friend's parents confirm that."

Remus felt his stomach twist; his friend's parents were all dead now. "Of course they can, might be hard to get a hold of Orion's though, his parents disowned him, they are Blacks. He's lived with James for the last two years."

"You're friend's parents, they are old friends of your uncle, are they not?"

"Yes, after my father graduated and Sirius Black was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew he moved away. The Evan's happen to be his neighbor. Nice people." He responded. "I met Orion and Peter some years later in Diagon Alley."

She wrote a few things down before asking her next question. "He a werewolf, am I correct? And it appears here in these files there was quite a fight for him to obtain custody of you." Of course all those files were forged, but she didn't know that.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I'm glad he did, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"It says here you disappear a couple days out of the month to go visit him." She leaned forward; this was beginning to sound like an interrogation. "Would you like to tell me about those visits?"

"I go and I make sure he's alright, in case you didn't know a transformation is painful beyond belief." He hissed. "When you wake up in the morning it's nice to have someone there to help you."

She stared for a moment. "You act as though you speak from experience."

"I'd say I do, he's been transforming since before I was born and I've been helping him since I understood it fully."

"Has he ever hurt you? Mentally or physically?"

He glowered deeper then he thought possible of himself. "He'd rather die. Tell me, you went to school with him, for a few years at least, yes? Do you believe Remus Lupin would be capable of hurting his blood relative in such a way? Especially the only son of his younger sister who was murdered by Voldemort."

"I find you never know what someone is capable of, I never thought Sirius Black was capable of the murder of his best friend, but we see what happened then."

He scoffed looked around the room and the childish things it possessed, there to make it look more like home. It wasn't working.

"I need you to be honest with me John, has he ever hurt you?" She was pleading with him now.

"No."

"But John, we have evidence that you're bruised when you come back, how do you explain them?"

He smirked. "I'm a real hell raiser, dirty pubs and back alleys sort of thing."

She sighed and leaned back, obviously not believing him, and he didn't expect her too. If there was any more sarcasm in his voice he would have laughed out loud. "I can't help you if you're not honest with me."

"And I can't tell you what doesn't happen." He shot back. "Why don't you just leave us alone? Umbridge only created this mess because she's prejudice, the only reason your investigator is far into it is because the whole damned world is prejudice against my uncle. Why don't you all do the world a favor and leave them alone, they're no different then you, they just happen to have an affliction that wasn't their fault to begin with."

"We're not prejudice, we're just concerned."

"So you're telling me if you found out you went to school with a werewolf then you wouldn't have been in the least bit concerned? You're parents wouldn't have pulled you out of Hogwarts."

"This is not about me. I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to; the only danger to me is Umbridge." Though he knew corporal punishment was legal that didn't mean he had to agree with it, especially being on the receiving side.

"Is that how you got that?" She motioned down to the bandage on his hand.

He glanced at it. "Yes."

"Has your uncle every dealt out any physical punishment? I know it's legal, but there is also a limit."

"Like I told you, he's never hurt me. All my punishments involve me spending time in my room or cleaning the yard."

She was freakishly calm. "I'm sorry to have to return back to your bruises, you don't appear to have any now and you didn't visit him. I'm sorry, but that's awfully suspicious."

Maybe the make up wasn't as good an idea as they all thought. "Give me a tissue."

She looked confused for a moment before reaching for a shelf beside her desk and grabbing a box, she placed it in front of him, watching intently.

Reaching forward he took a few and took his wand out, he moistened them and when he was sure they would hold up he rubbed his face with them. He tried not to wince as he did this; the motions were aggravating his stiff muscles and bruises that covered his face. When he was finished he took it away and looked at the flesh colored make up covering the tissue. Looking back up at her he saw how she was taken back by his appearance.

"You're lucky," he said. "Most people don't see me with this many, it's a bitch to cover up in case you haven't noticed." Normally he only covered a few up to allow him to look as normal as possible, the full mask of make up was annoying he found out early on.

"But h – how?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you? All you know is that I was at the school last night and far, far away from my uncle, who is probably suffering alone now without me."

She looked down and subconsciously glanced over at a picture hanging from the wall. That was when he understood, it was a two way image, in some other room they could see the whole display. It was like a muggle two way mirror, it was different, the eyes were charmed to act like a camera somewhere someone was watching.

He reached up and poked at his puffy black eye, he had wanted to prod and poke at his injuries for hours now but he couldn't before due to the make up in fear of ruining it. "Would you like to see the rest? There's a nice one on my shoulder blade and another on my thigh."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; it had all blown up in her face. It made him grin. "If I may ask you another question, then."

"Why not?"

"Where is your uncle? They went to take him in for questioning and he wasn't found."

"Wow, a werewolf is missing on the morning after the full moon." He rolled his eyes to add to his sarcasm. "It's amazing, 'cause usually they just get up and grab a cup of coffee then go to work."

She picked up on his attitude and leaned back. "St. Mungo's perhaps?"

He shrugged. "All our friends knew I wasn't coming home to care for him he could be at any one of their houses."

"Does he take the wolfsbane potion?"

"When he can, but it still hurts and the transformation still does damage, the bones shifting under the skin'll do that… Are we done here? I wanna go back to class."

She stared. "We're done, but I'll want to talk to you again after we get a hold of your uncle."

"Of course you would." He stood up and made his way to the door, without waiting for her he opened it and walked out into the hallway. Tonks and the other aurors were still standing there waiting for him. "I want to go back to Hogwarts, I want to see my friends and go to class. But when you get my uncle here, without hurting him," he added sharply knowing that's one of the reasons of many Remus was hiding out at Number 12 they wouldn't exactly be gentle bringing him in. "I want to talk to him."

"We can't have you speaking to him before he gets interrogated."

His bit the inside of his cheek. "Fine, but I want to talk to him, without bars between us."

The auror nodded. "That's fine, but you won't be alone."

"… Fine. Take me back to school."

* * *

AN: That was long and you can expect the next chapter to be just as long as this was.


	29. Our Story

**AN: **Is everyone excited for Halloween? I know I am. Any trick or treaters out there? I am, screw legally being an adult I want candy without paying for it! So, I'm being an undead/cannibal Little Red Riding Hood, my basket is full of Grandma's body parts, fun huh? I have a friend who's dressing up as the big bad wolf. Though I'm not sure if we'll ever cross paths on Halloween… hm… well enjoy the chapter and review!

Our Story…

"They're looking for you, Remus."

"I know."

"Are you going to go down to the ministry?"

There was a long pause before the werewolf reluctantly shook his head, he hated the ministry especially the Werewolf Registry which was where he was sure he was headed. "They're not going to… to jump to any conclusions… are they?" He asked quietly.

Tonks shrugged, she came here looking for him, the personnel from the registry had been to his house and looked for him there. She knew well if they took him then he would be thrown in a cell until someone was ready to speak to him, those people could be cruel if you ran into the wrong one, a few were there trying to change things but most were not wizards you wanted to reckon with.

"If I bring you in and say you came quietly I don't think so, you'll be questioned and then I know Remus wants to talk to you so they'll do that, not alone though I regret to say." He nodded, of course not alone. They wouldn't let him do anything alone. "But then I can't say, you might go to Azkaban until the trial."

"Why!" Sirius cried pacing the room. "Moony's gonna be at school he's gonna be here they won't see one another. What the hell are they scared of?" He rotted in Azkaban for thirteen years and he didn't want to see his best friend get sent there as well.

"Sirius I don't know what they're thinking this isn't my department, he might just be kept there in a holding cell not necessarily Azkaban, I'm sorry I don't know what else to do!" Her pink hair was slowly losing its luster and turning a bit tawny brown exposing her distress. "But all I know is if I or Kingsley takes him in it'll be worlds better then if someone from the registry does."

"Sirius," Remus said turning around to face him but finding it increasingly difficult to get a good look at him since he was still running a hole in the floor from his pacing. "Sirius, calm down!" He cried after a few failed attempts at his attention and grabbed his shoulders. "Listen, I'll go, I'll get out of this. I've been in trouble with them before and I'll be in trouble with them again. They look for reasons to put werewolves away but there are always people there with good hearts who are on our side. Don't worry."

"I wish I could go." Sirius mumbled kicking the floor with his bare feet. "You shouldn't have to go alone."

"I'm going." Tonks offered. "I'll make sure they don't do anything bad."

"But they know you know him, I mean how many times has he been seen with you around the ministry? They'll know you're protecting him, Kingsley too."

"I haven't been there long enough to build myself a good enough reputation but Kingsley has, he's the head of your search for Merlin sake. People will believe him if he backs Remus up which I know he will." Tonks protested walking over to the brothers.

"I still think this is stupid." Sirius said shuffling away and throwing himself face down on the couch. "They don't even have evidence. They have one person's word."

"And some suspicious bruising," Remus pointed out. "Like when you threw you in Azkaban? They didn't exactly have a world of evidence to convict you, the situation looked bad and you were prime suspect so in order to please the people they arrested you and put you in jail, they would have done it to any wizard or witch who was standing there that night, it just happen to be you."

"But that's not gonna happen to you!" He cried pulling face up out of the pillow. "I'm not gonna let it."

"You never let anything bad happen to me, you're over protective, always have been always will." Remus smirked. "If someone even dared make fun of me you make sure they went back to their dorm with a black eye." He sounded slightly disapproving but the smirk never left his face.

Sirius smiled and pushed himself up further. "Yeah well, you were the baby of the group… still are. You always got into trouble or got hurt one way or another, even away from the full moon, you were a magnet for trouble."

"Looks like I still am." Remus smiled wearily.

"You're not in this alone though, I may not be on the front lines this time but I'm still watching your back. So is everyone else in the Order and let's not forget all the seventh year students at Hogwarts who are seventeen and legally adults they all had you as a professor and they were all, or most of them, quite fond of you as I recall. You have the other students but I'm not sure what they can do without being legal…"

"You'd be surprised what those students can accomplish."

"It has been a while since I was one." He agreed.

"Excuse me," Tonks said stepping closer, they had forgotten she was there for a minute. "I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but the quicker he goes to the ministry the better. We don't want them to think he's running."

"But I am." Remus said.

"But we don't want them to think that."

"You'd better go. I don't want you to get in more trouble just because I'm being stubborn." Sirius mumbled once again stretched out on the couch.

"Alright," Remus stood up reluctantly and moved over to Tonks. "Hopefully, I'll see you in a few hours if not…"

"I'll come back and tell him." Tonks continued putting her hand between his shoulder blades and gently directing him to the door, she didn't want to be forceful but it had been a while and if he didn't get to the ministry soon a wide search would go out and accusations that he was running away would arise. "We need to go."

"Right, see you Padfoot."

"Goodbye, Moony… good luck."

Tonks lead him outside, despite the sun which was high in the sky he still felt a chill run down his spine. He folded his arms across his chest to try and stop the nervous shivers, Tonks must have noticed because she used her hand which was still placed on his back and began rubbing in soothing circles. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not going to apparate you from here, I'm going to take you to Hogsmeade and then we can go from there, I don't want them backtracking and finding out we came from here."

"Makes sense." Remus murmured and within seconds they disappeared with a pop only to reappear in one of the back rooms of The Three Broomsticks. "So won't it look suspicious, us coming out of the empty hallways of a local pub that is frequented by frisky young couples?"

"Then it's a good thing we're not a frisky young couple." Tonks said with an amused grin. "Come on, this way."

She took him by the arm and lead him around to the front of the building where the bar sat, she smiled politely to Madam Rosmerta. Remus smiled to her as well, he wasn't sure if word had gotten around that he was wanted, she didn't seem any different but then again she always did like the boys when they came in for a butterbeer in their youth.

"Once we're outside we can apparate," she sad so quietly only he would hear with aid of his enhanced hearing.

He didn't reply but she knew he heard her, and sure enough once they were outside she linked her arm with his and they were transported to the ministry. His stomach leapt up in the air the second they entered, the place didn't exactly hold happy memories for him. She took a secure hold of his wrist, it was in a comforting way but disguised to look like she was leading him in like a good auror.

She took him directing into a back room where there were people waiting for them anxiously, she must of at one point told them she knew where to find him. He was greeted by sneers and growls and suppressed the urge to growl right back, only his would be real.

One of the men stepped forward to take him but Tonks held him behind her protectively. "You're not going to do anything rash are you? He hasn't been convicted yet." She reminded them all.

"We will question him, Auror Tonks, for now." The man who stepped forward said.

"Don't forget John asked to talk to him and you promised he would be allowed to without bars between them." A few people in the room scoffed, obviously from the werewolf registry, their uniformed defined them as that as did the silver chains they wore around their necks.

"I have not forgotten Auror Tonks and if you continue to be so involved I'm going to have to take you off the case."

She nodded. "Yes, Sir, I'm aware…" She didn't want to be thrown off, Remus didn't have too many friends here, he would need all the help he could get.

"Good," he went around and gripped Remus less then gentle and pulled him to one of the backrooms used for interrogation, it was vastly different then where the young Remus was taken to. It was cold, highly illuminated and there was silver sitting on the table, just in case. "In here, werewolf. Wait."

He closed the door behind him and Tonks stared in shock. "You said you wouldn't do anything rash!" She cried out before she could stop herself.

"Calm down," he ordered. "He's waiting for the interrogator, you're a good Auror, Tonks, I don't want to have to dismiss you. The silver is for safety measures only if he tries anything we can stop him."

"He won't try anything."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

She remained silent as he walked in the room that was used to watch the interrogations from. Two men from the werewolf registry stormed into the room to stand guard while an Auror followed them in, Tonks could only imagine how the questioning would go and she wasn't happy with it.

Remus waited in the room flinching away from the silver that was sitting obnoxiously on the table, it wasn't big enough to hurt him without touching it but it was big enough to make him anxious. He was startled when the door burst open and three men walked in, two were wearing silver chains around their necks, wonderful. The Auror who wasn't wearing a chain slammed a folder down on the table making him jump. Remus peered up at him with his head slightly down, he was still tired from the full moon and already being this tired and weak the silver that covered the table was making him sweat.

"Where were you? You weren't at your home when we came to get you." He began opening the folder that he slammed down on the table moments before.

"I was at the Evan's house recovering." He said, Sirius was initially supposed to be disguised with heavy magic as Mr. Evans, James's father, but they decided it would prove to be too big or a risk so they decided that Tonks would morph and become Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans would be away in America on business and Tonks wouldn't be involved much in the case anyway. She was already speaking her mind too much and if all went according to plan she would be thrown off the case so therefore she would be free to morph into Mrs. Julia Evans.

"Can the Evan's confirm that?"

"Julia can, Sam's in America on business." Remus responded just like they had rehearsed.

"When did you arrive at the Evan's house?"

"Not sure, I woke up there, they do that. They bring me there usually before I wake up. Julia was over me fixing this thing up." He motioned to a bandaged gash on his head, in reality he got it when he bounded down the stairs chasing Sirius and he slipped.

He gave a faint nod. "How often do you hit your nephew?" He said far too casually.

Remus knew this question was coming but he couldn't help but cringe at it. "I've never laid a hand on John."

"Then how do you explain him going back to school every month with fresh cuts and bruises?"

"I don't know but they weren't caused by me. I lock myself away every month in the basement it has wards and protection covering it, there is no way possible I could get out unless the door was opened from the outside. He's all I have left I would never hurt him." The look on the man's face clearly showed Remus he didn't believe him. "Look, John comes home about two hours before sunset – "

"That gives you plenty of time to beat the crap out of him."

"I go down to the basement about a half hour before my change and as you can see none of the wounds he accumulates are scratches, bites or… paw shaped bruises…" he smirked despite himself. "And in those two hours before I change I assure you, if I even begin to lose my temper you would notice if I were to fight I would become feral and you would see the evidence on him of that."

"Who says he fought back? Maybe he took it."

Remus scoffed. "Have you met the boy? He's not the type to stand by idly, he's scrawny but he packs a hell of a punch. He would have fought back, and in return I could have gone feral and attacked him viciously. As you can see, I didn't and I don't."

"Where would you propose he acquired the injuries from?"

"I told you, I don't know, he usually leaves the house when I'm transformed, he doesn't like staying. He says he doesn't like being around me when I'm like that… that it makes him sad."

"Where does he go when he leaves the house? If you care so much about him you simply let him wander around?"

"He goes to a friend's house of his, a Muggle, or sometimes the Evans. The Muggles think I have an incurable disease and have to go to the doctors once a month to have it looked at and I stay under observation for a night, we tell them John has night terrors from his parent's death and I don't like leaving him alone all night."

"Who are the people he stays with?"

Remus paused. "A friend, I don't see why or how you can involve them they're Muggles. You can't exactly tell them that I'm a werewolf and if you say too much you're blowing our cover which we quite like, it works in case you haven't noticed." He was well aware he was becoming snippy, but he was in a sour mood and he wanted to go home and collapse on his bed and sleep.

The Auror sighed and stared at Remus for a long moment before getting up and leaving the room, the two men stayed behind and guarded Remus who simply looked at them as if almost daring them to move.

He entered the hallway and came to a stop when he saw Tonks standing before him with what looked like a perfect copy of a younger version of Lupin. If he didn't know better he would have said it was his son, not nephew. "Tonks what the hell is this?"

"John was promised access to his uncle, they want to talk and I can't deny them that especially since we promised it to them."

He looked at the teenager and saw the stone cold glare he was giving. This boy was not leaving until he spoke with his uncle. He grunted in frustration and waved his hand to the door, the two men were in there and they were armed with silver not to mention the silver displayed on the table so there werewolf wouldn't be any trouble.

"Go ahead, we'll be watching."

Remus looked at Tonks and she nodded toward the door, timidly he stepped to the heavy door frightened at what he might find inside. He place his hand on the door knob and turn it, pushing the door open he outwardly flinched at the silver in the room being younger then Lupin he was more vulnerable to it but still, it wasn't enough to cause any real harm unless he touched it.

"Hey, Uncle Remy." He had to keep up appearances, not only for the Auror watching but the two guards in the room. They'd have to talk in some sort of code in order to say the things they wanted to say.

"John." Lupin said bringing his head up from where it laid buried in his arms.

"You look like hell." Remus murmured walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about all this."

"S'not your fault." He tried to smile warmly the his pale complexion and heavy bags under his eyes made it hard, Remus must have had make up reapplied because he wasn't quite as pale and his eyes lacked the bags he unusually had after the full moon but the busies were standing out. "Where'd you get these?" He asked running his finger along Remus' jaw and allowing it to linger on a bruise.

Remus shrugged, maybe this acting wasn't as hard as he thought. "I was dueling with some friends last night, Umbridge got on my nerves so I needed to let out some steam." He looked down at his 'uncle' and gave a half hearten smile.

He nodded.

"Are you going to Azkaban?" He asked fearfully.

"I dunno."

Remus was silent for a long while, or that's what the bystander would assume. The two were still as they stared at the silver that sat before them. Lupin could only imagine how his younger self was feeling with it around. He remembered when he was a teenager having a clump of silver that large and less then two feet from him made him dizzy. That was when he noticed why Remus's hand was on his shoulder, it was meant to look like he was comforting him but he was really leaning on him for support.

"I don't want you to go to Azkaban." Remus mumbled. "Where am I gonna go?"

"You're an adult, I'm sure you'll find your way, you can still stay at the house. Besides, I'm sure James will allow you to stay with him and his family for a little while, they have a habit of taking in strays."

Remus dropped down to his knees so he was about level with Lupin who was still in the chair and wrapped his arms around him, half because he was getting to tired to stand and half because he had to keep up the father/son relationship they were supposed to have. Lupin was a bit shocked by the gesture at first but quickly recovered and returned the embrace. He heard Remus whisper in his ear in such a low key only a fellow werewolf would hear.

"This feels so awkward." He said.

Lupin suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. "Tell me about it." He replied with a soft short lived chuckle.

"But really… what happens if you do go to Azkaban?"

"I - I really don't know…"

Remus's eyes widened. Lupin sounded genuinely scared for the first time.

Remus was pulled out of the room shortly after his terrifying revelation of just how frightened Lupin was. He was standing in the main room with Tonks still when they dragged Lupin out about ten minutes later. His hand were bound in manacles, the silver on them wasn't near his skin to burn him but it would make him think twice about an escape, not that Lupin would dare do that.

"What the hell?" Tonks cried. "I thought you weren't going to hurt him!"

"Tonks," he boss said with a sigh. "You're a great Auror but I can't have you screaming like this in the middle of an investigation. He's a potentially dangerous werewolf and we're taking proper precaution, I'm not gonna have him lash out and hurt someone. I'm pulling you off the case"

She grunted and took Remus by the shoulders to lead him away from the display. She had wanted to get pulled off but she was hoping she would have to try and get in trouble, this was too easy, they weren't treating Lupin fairly. "Fine, I'll just take him back to Hogwarts."

"That's fine." He responded and turned back to Lupin who was still being held.

She took Remus away from the room and into the main halls of the ministry.

"They're not putting him in Azkaban, are they?" He asked.

She shook her head, she honestly had no idea if they would put him in Azkaban or not but she hoped them wouldn't. "I don't think they can, he hasn't been convicted yet, but they will put him behind bars until the trial which will be sooner rather then later, they like to get the cases that involve… well you know, over as quickly as possible, so it'll be within a week no doubt."

"Are you really taking me back to Hogwarts?"

Once again she shook her head. "No, I'm taking you to Number 12, the rest of the gang," by that she meant Sirius, James, and Peter, "are there with Sirius, we're trying to conjure up a believable story and get me a decent morph that would look like James." She said under her breath so no one would hear.

He nodded and she took him to the open floo networks and waited in line. It was only a minute or so before they were up and they went in only to appear back in The Three Broomsticks, funny that she went into the ministry with a thirty something year old Lupin only to leave with a teenage one.

Once they left the pub she apparated them both to the front door of Number Twelve, she hated ringing the bell and alerting Mrs. Black's portrait of their arrival but how else was she supposed to get the message across they were there. So she rang the bell. Not even thirty seconds later she saw the door open and the seventeen year old Sirius standing on the other side. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said sarcastically and let them in.

"In the living room?" She asked.

"Yup," he responded and walked with them back in the room, they saw James and Black hastily covering up the portrait. They were able to join them just as they walked by they managed to get the job done quickly and efficiently.

"So, what have we figured out so far?" Remus asked upon seeing all the grim faces in the room, he then noticed Dumbledore was among them, of course, he would have to know the story as well.

"Just the basics," Black moaned from the couch with one arm draped over his eyes. "You're his nephew, James, Pete, and Sirius are best friends you're exchange students…"

"Well it appears we need to go a little deeper then that." Dumbledore said sensing Black's anxiety not only did he want to somehow help but he wanted to go break Remus out now, not even wait for a trial. "So, at the beginning, Remus when do we think your parent's died?"

"Well I told them my father ran out on us before I was born, and my mother is Charlotte," he shuddered thinking that his own little sister would be his mother. "She died two years after I was born."

Dumbledore nodded, it made sense, Charlotte died by the hands of Voldemort when she was eighteen and Lupin was twenty, the marauders were in their third year out of Hogwarts. It would prove true that he would be about two years older then Harry if he was born then.

"Then custody was given to Lupin after some controversy and after Pete died and Sirius was convicted of the murders," he could of sworn he head Black scoff. "He moved away and that's when he moved into a house next door to the Evans and met James and his parents."

"This is very well thought out." Dumbledore mused.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it, and Lupin should have the same story, they allowed us together in a room and we spoke, I gave him some of the information, they thought we were being silent but they just couldn't hear us, or me, talking." He flashed a grin.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well done, Remus. On to some other business, Nymphadora, have you gotten all the papers needed into the ministry files?"

"With the help of Kingsley, yeah."

"Have you decided on a form to pose as James's mother?"

She shrugged. "I only met her a couple times with Sirius and I was just a kid, I don't really remember her all that well."

"I'll give you a hand." James offered. "I remember my mum."

The next three hours were spent mulling over every possible detail in the case and perfecting their story, it was decided that if Lupin seemed to not know part of it someone, probably Kingsley who arrived a little later after his shift could jump to his aid saying the silver was affecting him more then they anticipated. It would most likely prove to be true as well, no doubt they were keeping him around silver constantly and that much exposure would certainly do damage.

When the three hours were over it was nearly time for dinner and their story was rehearsed and perfected. Tonks had a form of James's mother that looked enough like his own mother to be believable but not so much like her that if someone compared photo's they'd think them the same person. Besides, Mrs. Potter was getting on her years; Tonks was displaying a version on her in her late thirties, just a few years older then Remus.

The trial would take place within the week, they could last that long they just hoped Lupin could.


	30. Wizengamot

**AN: **First things first, happy Veterans Day! Go say thank you to a Veteran and if you happen to not live in the U.S.A. … go do it anyway! If this chapter happens to get posted the day after Veterans Day, oh well, go say thanks anyway. But hopefully it'll be out by twelve midnight, anyway thanks for the reviews you all so kindly send me I'm actually cooking up a new fic in my head. It deals with a little place called Hogwarts Summer Camp rather then a school, Marauder's Era fic, of course. It probably won't be out for a while since I'm still working on it, probably not until this fic is finished. I like to limit how many I'm working on at one time. By anyway, read and review people, enjoy the chapter!

Wizengamont

Sirius Black sat in Number twelve relaying the information that had been discussed the previous day to Laura and Andy who had not been able to make it the previous day. Laura happen to be in Italy at the time accompanying the head auror on a mission, unfortunately all the people he had to speak too spoke nothing but Italian. Thankfully Italian was one of the many languages Laura spoke fluently; it was her job after all.

She was taking it all very well and told him she would be there the next day. Andy said she would come the next day as well, she couldn't make it that day due to the fact she decided not to. She said they could catch her up, it was the day after the full moon, she was tired, bruised and beaten… she needed a drink. That drink turned into two, which turned into three and after several hours turned into her asleep on her sofa in a peaceful alcohol induced sleep. They didn't agree with her method of coping but if she needed to pass out on her sofa in a drunken stupor every now and then to escape Umbridge's, according to her, "flobberworm ass face" so be it.

They all knew Andy wouldn't be speaking at the hearing, no one would listen to her, she just needed to know the story. Laura would be the only one of the two who held enough respect among the wizarding community to make a difference.

"So that's it," Sirius concluded slapping his hands down on his knees after he finished telling the story to the girls.

"What," Andy began from her incredibly lounged position on the couch with both legs crossed and dangling over the arm of the couch. "I don't get to play? No fake names, or personalities or nothin'? Tonks gets to have all the fun."

Laura shot her a scolding look but Sirius knew better. "Nope," he smirked at her. "Sorry."

"Bummer."

"When's the hearing going to take place?" Laura said acting in her usual role as polar opposite of Andy, she sat with her legs crossed and hands folded on her lap a quill fluttering nervously in them.

"We don't know yet, should be getting that news later tonight." He said standing up and pacing. "I wish I could go."

"And do what?" Andy scoffed. "Get arrested and only cause more trouble? At least you have a decent reason for not being heard, but then again, I guess I do too. No one wants to hear the werewolf defend the werewolf during a werewolf abuse case." She rolled her eyes.

"Andy, you have to calm down." Laura tried, she had known her since they were small children and her friends temper was always something you should avoid, and for her it wasn't the werewolves fault. "If you get too mad you'll end up doing something and only making this worse."

"Well aware." She commented, she wasn't ignorant to her temper. "So, Sirius, any word on Remus? Our Remus I mean, present day one. Where is he? How's he holdin' up?"

He shrugged, he felt so out of the loop. "Last I saw him he was handling it surprisingly well, but I know my Moony better then that. He's bloody terrified and he has good reason to be, if it were up to Umbridge there wouldn't even be a trial, he'd get thrown straight in Azkaban. Child abuse cases aren't friendly to begin with, let alone ones involving werewolves and then he's male on top of that! They'll kill him."

"Then I'll kill them." Andy said simply.

"No, you won't." Laura ordered. "No ones killing anybody, they don't have grounds to kill him. This case is already dodgy to begin with they don't have any hard evidence. Everything they're presenting has a loophole and we're going to use that loophole to our advantage. He'll go to Wizengamot they'll talk to him, and younger Remus then they'll call in his defenders and then they'll argue over it for a good time, he'll get off. I've seen cases like this before."

"The good ones are resigning." Andy remarked now becoming more solemn and serious. "Since Umbridge is gainin' more power at Hogwarts they're resignin' from Wizengamot in protest. Griselda Marchbanks already left, she would've been helpful."

"Elphias is still there." Sirius reminded her. "He fought against Voldemort right along side with us in the seventies, he knows Remus and he knows he didn't do this and couldn't do this. He'll defend him. And we can't forget about Amelia, Edgar was her brother, we hung out with him and his family enough in our youth for her to know Remus well enough. She's for werewolf rights, she'll defend him."

"People listen to Amelia." Laura pointed out. "She managed to keep Harry's trial in order even with Umbridge there and this time Umbridge won't be allowed to rule on the case since she was the one who accursed him in the first place."

"That's right," Andy smiled her mood picking up. "Umbridge won't be there. She can present her accusations but she can't do a damn thing about how they rule."

"But she'll influence," Sirius said once again pacing his hole in the floor. "No matter what she'll be there smirking and looking at everyone."

"I'm not saying your right," Andy began pulling herself up into a sitting position. "'Cause I'm physically incapable of sayin' that, but you do make a valid point. No matter how powerful a wizard you are she has an influence whether it be good or bad. You can't just ignore the woman."

"But most people will get annoyed with her and then be inclined to side with Remus." Laura said.

Sirius collapsed on the couch where Andy had previously had her legs and blinked tiredly.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep." Laura suggested.

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "You look like death, you look worse than I do."

"No," he mumbled and pulling himself into a sitting position. "No, I'm fine."

Laura was not buying it. "Have you slept at all since this happened?"

"It only happened yesterday."

Andy held up a finger to stop him. "Yes, true, but ya spent the night awake with Remus and you didn't sleep last night now that's two nights of no sleep and if I know you, you won't be sleepin' tonight either."

"I know," he mumbled and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm just a little nervous."

Andy nodded, "I know, we all are."

"Wonder if he's okay."

"I'm sure he is." Laura insisted.

Andy knew better, she knew the system and she knew there was no way they were treating Remus like a typical prisoner. The Werewolf Registry would be watching him twenty four seven, him being a werewolf was a free pass for them to treat him like crap. But she didn't say anything, she suspected Sirius knew better, but Laura no matter how many trials she attended or how pro-werewolf she was she would always be naïve. So she smirked and slouched back down in the couch, there was a possibility Laura was right, Remus could be okay… right?

Remus was awake, he was tired but he couldn't sleep. He could only sit on the hard cot in the cold cell. The scene was eerily similar to when he was a good deal younger, twenty actually, he was arrested on false charges only then he had Sirius, James, Lily… everyone really to bail him out and prove his innocence now he had no one and his case wasn't exactly as black and white as it had been then. He knew Tonks was looking out for him, as was Kingsley and Dumbledore and Laura, plus the young Marauders. They would all be there defending him. Of course there were those who had to watch from the sidelines, limited to only so much help, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Andy. There wasn't much they could do.

He wished someone would come in, anyone, even one of those Werewolf Registry Agents. Well, no, scratch that, if they came in there was no telling what they would do. So far he had been left alone since they put him in here, he was sure they were watching from somewhere, monitoring his moves to make sure he wasn't planning an escape or whatnot.

He shifted on the cot and stood up, his sharp eyes scanned the walls in search of the object they could be using to watch him from. He had been doing this for a long time and thought someone could interpret it as him looking for a way out he didn't care, he had been in here for hours, he was bored, cold and hungry. He almost wished he would die in here before the trial, not only would that be a blow to the ministry for mistreating a prisoner, even if it was a werewolf prisoner but then he wouldn't have to suffer through the humiliation of the trial.

His dark thoughts were quickly dismissed within seconds of thinking them. He could never do that to his friends. Sirius couldn't loose another friend. That would make him the last Marauder, of course he had the girls to keep him company but Laura was traveling the world, he didn't even know if she knew of the situation yet. Andy was around and the two held a close love hate sibling relationship but she could never replace him as Sirius's best friend.

After some pacing he collapsed back down on the cot, sure he was known from time to time to stay in one place for hours on end but he usually had a book, or a wand, or a deck of cards or something. They stripped him of all those things when they threw him in his new little home away from home. Even his robe so all he had were his jeans and his shirt, what did they think he'd do with a robe? Set it on fire with mental magic and create a Molotov Cocktail with his saliva which they must have assumed was naturally flammable. Not likely.

He set his head down on the hard pillow and shut his eyes, maybe he could try and get some sleep. He didn't think he would but it couldn't hurt to try, he didn't want to look to pale and sickly on the day of his trial, but that wasn't too possible, he was always pale and sickly especially in conditions such as these so soon after the full moon. Now that he thought about it for a good while he wasn't even sure when his trial was. Would they postpone it to the latest date so he looked at his worse, or would they try and get it over with soon so they could get this werewolf out of their prisons and into Azkaban.

No, he wouldn't get any sleep but he might as well rest his eyes and make it look like he was. Maybe then they would leave him alone, he knew they were watching him and it was disconcerting. The constant feeling of eyes on you was enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end and your skin crawl. Just because he had a special condition it didn't mean he was immune to that feeling.

Elsewhere some hours later while Lupin slept was another Remus Lupin sitting quietly in the dark, well not dark but dulled light what with the curtains pulled around his bed. He decided not to attend class that day, McGonagall would understand, he was sure most of his teachers would, most excluding one Severus Snape. He couldn't stop his minds from thinking, it was a problem he had, thinking too much Sirius often commented he was too smart for his own good and at times he had to agree.

Speak of the Devil the door abruptly opened and his three friends entered, they all had classes now, they must be skipping for his sake. Good thing Dumbledore knew the situation and he would allow them to do so in order to help him out. They seemed to know exactly where he was without a second thought but that could have been due to the obvious curtain pulled around the bed, he knew none of the others were drawn.

"Remus?" James called and slowly approached the bed. "How you doing, man?"

"Bloody peachy." Remus sniffed rubbing his eyes, speaking seemed to set off the tears that were being held stubbornly in his eyes.

"Can we come in?" Sirius asked.

"Be my guest."

The crimson curtains were pulled aside and Remus squinted his eyes against the light that shone upon him. He was sure to keep his little hideaway as dark as possible only to fuel his depression. "How was lunch?" He asked casually.

"Fine, we had tuna salad, egg salad, turkey salad, chicken salad, salad salad…" Sirius said counting them off on his fingers.

Remus smirked and looked down at his hands.

"The House Elves had a theme today."

"I've noticed." Remus said, his voice cracking slightly with the words.

They could tell he had been crying but none of them said anything, at another time perhaps but not now. "Have you found out the date of the trial?" James had to know, they couldn't dance around the subject forever.

He looked up. "Yeah actually, I got a personal message from Dumbledore about an hour ago. This Thursday, eight in the morning, apparently they didn't put into account my classes."

"Would you go anyway?" Sirius asked pulling his legs up under him. "I mean, if I were in your position I don't think I'd be going back to class for a good while."

"I was planning on going back tomorrow, maybe even later today. I have to get my mind off this somehow, it's eating me up."

Sirius bit his lip, it was really all his fault and yet Remus was taking the bulk of it in his place. He reached forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know what, mate, I think I know just how to get your mind off this."

He raised an eyebrow.

With a wide grin he jumped off the bed and ran to the corner of the room where they all kept their brooms handy. He pulled the four brooms out and held them out for his friends to take. They weren't their normal brooms they used so often back in their own time, those were left behind, but these were working just fine. He took the Quaffle out that James had in his trunk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Will Umbridge approve us playing Quidditch?" Peter asked.

Remus was the first to get up, he grabbed his broom and held it close to him. "Well she can just bugger off if she's not happy about it. C'mon, as I recall no one's practicing we have all day."

They were all a little surprised at Remus's readiness to break the rules but they shrugged it off and followed him out the door. On the way down they met up with their three favorite fifth years who were excused from their history class to go and search for the four Marauders. This only made their team better, it was easier to play Quidditch with seven then it was four. They eventually decided to move Peter over to their team, they said he wasn't all that good anyway and against the three seventh year Quidditch stars it would be like he wasn't even there. Peter feigned insult but laughed it off once they reached the field.

Over the next couple hours Remus found that he was quickly forgetting the upcoming trial. But the second Umbridge appeared outside and ended their fun it all came back full force, she didn't give them detention this time only because Dumbledore magically appeared in that way his does behind her to say he gave them permission. He claimed Remus was depressed, which wasn't far from the truth, so he allowed them to go and have some fun, only for the day though. Tomorrow they were expected back in class.

The group was grateful for him bailing them out of trouble, especially Harry who was banned from Quidditch and was fully expected to get a few detentions for his actions. They went through the rest of the day in the Gryffindor Common room playing card games, wizard chess and just talking. It proved to be incredibly therapeutic for the werewolf and was saddened to find out he had to return to class the next day, if could choose not to go but then he would just be sitting up in the dorm and he figured if he kept his mind on his school work then he wouldn't think about the suffering he was sure Lupin was enduring.

Thursday came quicker then everyone anticipated, they all sat at Number Twelve with Black waiting for the time when they would head off to the trial. They still had about ten minutes until they would leave and even then they would arrive about fifteen minute premature but it was always good to be early for this sort of thing.

Black was pacing again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Okay," he said giving one last look to the newly transformed Tonks who was to look like James' mother. "You look good, younger then Mrs. Potter and more shaggable… you look good."

James winced at the use of the words shaggable and mother in the same sentence but pushed it away.

Tonks gave a crooked smile. "Right then," before she could say anything more the doorbell rang and the portrait of Mrs. Black sounded off. Two of the boys, James and Peter, went to answer it while Dumbledore strode toward the door, already knowing who was on the other side, it was the only person who had jet to show.

"Finally," Laura said glancing down at her watch. "She's late."

"Andy's never been one to be on time." Black mumbled as the two boys walked through the doorway followed by Dumbledore and then by the dangerous looking witch. It was probably best she wasn't going to be saying anything during the trial, she wasn't exactly the most innocent looking person. Though she cleaned up nice her buckled combat boots, worn blue jeans and t-shirt were always her standard look. Even in the dresses she owned she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Sorry," she apologized half heartedly.

"You're late." Laura stated. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"No, you're leavin' in ten minutes; I'm staying behind to keep an eye on the shut in. Besides, I got a little held up."

"At a pub?" Black asked.

She cocked an eyebrow. "How kind of you to make that assumption, but no, ran into a few werewolf haters on the way out of Hogsmeade. They were protesting Remus' trial."

"What did you do?" James asked.

She smiled and pushed her wire framed glasses up her nose. "Let's just say they won't be spreadin' any of their hate anytime soon, or at least from their mouths."

Remus snorted actually grinning slightly, the day had been rather drearily and you could always count on her morbid humor and rash actions to bring you out of a slump. "You never changed." He mumbled.

"I know," she agreed. "But aside from my heroic deeds, how is everyone?" She asked taking a seat next to James on the sofa pulling one leg up under her.

Everyone looked to everyone else and there was a decent pause. Dumbledore finally decided to speak for the group. "We're as well as we can be, under the circumstances."

"That's good…" She drawled out. "Everyone have there stories perfected?"

It was obvious she was trying to make conversation, she was never good in the awkward silence department let alone the comforting one. No one minded either, the next couple hours would be stressful beyond belief on all of them and they could use the light conversation.

"We're all ready." Tonks said softly. "Kingsley is already there, since it wouldn't look to good having him show up with the group defending Remus, they'll think his views on the matter were warped if he knew the werewolf personally and stuff…"

"Good." She whispered softly with a long sigh.

Despite her efforts the awkward silence rain down upon them. The next five minutes went along without another word spoken among them. That is until Dumbledore became aware of the time and mentioned it. "Well, it's getting about that time, I think we should all head off."

"Right, yeah," Sirius said getting up along with James from the sofa, Andy stayed perfectly still, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"We promise," Tonks said as they began toward the door. "We'll contact you all the second we learn the verdict."

Black nodded. "Wouldn't think you'd do anything else."

The group waved goodbye some of them ceased from saying anything at all, it wasn't that they meant to be rude but the situation wasn't one that called for too many words. Soon the only two who were left in Number Twelve were Black and Andy. They sat on the sofa side by side both with similar looks on their faces and sitting in similar positions.

"Want some fire whiskey?" Sirius asked after a bit.

"Thought you'd never ask." Andy responded and the two got up simultaneously to go to the kitchen. "I have some rum hidden in my room."

They went to the ministry through the floo network from the Weasley's home which they all aparated too. Once again to dull suspicion, if it was traced back they could always say they went to the Weasley residence for encouragement before they headed out and to pick up Arthur, he wasn't as well respected as Kingsley around the ministry since some thought him rather crazy due to his obsession with Muggle objects but his word was worth something. They might not give him the chance to speak but just him being there would prove to be helpful.

They only stayed a minute or so before they went off through the floo network and to the ministry. Afterward they headed down the long hallway that led to Wizengamot, where the trial would be held. A few of the people who would not be entering the court room at this time stayed behind and waited, but Dumbledore placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and directed him in. Since it was not Remus who was being accused he was allowed someone in with him and the person happen to be Dumbledore.

Once they entered they saw Lupin had already been sworn in. Remus's heart leapt at the sight of him. He was in chains in a chair in the middle of the room. There was obviously silver present somewhere, probably a silver lining on the chains, his skin wasn't touching it but it was certainly making him uncomfortable. He was in jeans and a plain grey shirt, since he wasn't technically a prisoner they couldn't dress him in the traditional prison garb so someone must've supplied him with the simple clothing.

His face was gaunt and pale, the circles under his eyes were prominent and there was a dark bruise evident under his right eye, it made Remus fume because as he recalled he didn't have it when he saw him a few days ago. When Lupin looked up he offered Remus a small smile as he sat down in the chair that was placed in the middle of the room.

Remus sat down over to the side with Dumbledore standing over him protectively. Fudge was sitting up in the front and Percy was by his side like the good little lap dog he was, Remus sneered at the red head, luckily it went unnoticed.

"Now then," Fudge began. "With the accused and victim both present we can begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir." Percy voiced and he saw Fudge give a firm nod.

Remus drowned out most of what Fudge began saying, it was all pointless dribble anyway. His mind was more focused on Lupin, Remus didn't want to watch but he found he couldn't bring himself to look away. The sight was unnerving, seeing yourself strapped down in the middle of a court room, so beaten and abused.

When Remus finally pulled his mind out of his thought he caught Fudge midsentence.

" – For the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Julia Evans, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and Laura Jean Avalon. The charge against the accused are as followed, putting a human in danger of a lycanthropes' attack for sixteen years, improper caring for a ward, and child abuse. You are Remus John Lupin, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Lupin answered automatically.

"Have you ever been accused of child abuse prior to this?"

"No, Sir."

"Do you admit to being inflicted with lycanthropy?"

"Yes."

"And yet you saw it fit to raise a child that wasn't even yours?"

"Yes, I didn't – "

Fudge promptly cut him off. "Do you admit that the young Lupin has acquired bruises whenever he returns home?"

Lupin was silent for a moment. "Yes, Sir."

"And are you the cause of these injuries?"

"No." He stated solidly.

"Could you enlighten us as to how he acquired them?"

"I don't know how."

"Very well," he murmured and arranged a few pieces of parchment in front of him to busy his hands. "You have people defending you, the number I hesitate to say is larger then that of those against you. First to speak is Dolorus Umbridge."

The door opened to reveal the short woman with the frog face Remus have come so accustom to hating in his few months at Hogwarts in the '90's and even before. She walked forward in her bright pink outfit and concerned face, however she smiled brightly to Fudge when she made eye contact with him.

"Good morning, Minister." She said cheerfully.

He ignored this. "Could you please state why you suspected child abuse?"

"I care for my students a great amount," she said holding a hand to her heart as she sat down in the seat that was waiting for her. "But as you know I am a professor and in being one it is my duty to punish the students when they misbehave, while our dear young Mr. Lupin was attending one of my detentions I noticed he had an awful lot of bruising. I inquired to him about it and he waved me off. I asked again, I was only concerned for the poor boy, he did not tell me. But I have seen such markings before, bruises, scratches all over him and they only appear after he returns from his Uncle's home. Now when I gave him a detention on the very day he was to return home I saw he had no markings. Now it does not take a genius to realize that when he does not return he does not receive such injuries and when he does he comes back supporting them like a new set of robes."

"Have you ever suspected child abuse before?"

"No, I never like to think such awful things could be happening but in this day and age you never know. Corporal punishment is legal but there is a time when it is simply too much."

"Does John Lupin act differently when discussing his uncle?"

She thought. "Not that I am aware, I have not pressed the subject too deeply, in fact he seems set on defending him every chance he gets. Perhaps there is such a thing as too much defending?"

Fudge sighed. "Thank you, you may go to the side now, Albus Dumbledore, present your side of the case."

Dumbledore stepped forward and took a seat in the chair positioned for the one in question, it was far enough away from the center of the room in case the accused tried to attack but not far enough away so they couldn't see one another. Dumbledore smiled to Lupin in such a way as to say everything would be alright. Lupin smiled back, but couldn't help but think he might just be wrong on this one.

"Why do you believe the werewolf in question has not laid a hand on his ward?"

"Over the years I've dropped in on Remus and John quite frequently, every single time they have been happy, well adjusted and loving. Since birth Remus has acted as a father figure due to the fact John's own left his mother before his birth, his mother died before he could possibly remember her without the use of spells, as far as I'm concerned Remus is his father."

"As touching as that is, Dumbledore, I'm afraid that doesn't give us anything."

"On the contrary," Amelia Bones spoke up. "I would think it gives us quite a lot. If Dumbledore has visited unannounced I would presume?" The headmaster nodded. "And he never saw any signs of such abuse I would have to come to the conclusion that this was a coincidence, he obtained a few injuries when he happen to be home for whatever reasons."

"But he's a werewolf!" One of the men cried out. "He has Dumbledore under his influence because of all those silly werewolf rights rubbish."

"Father's commit child abuse everyday in the home and everything is normal to others." Another voiced. "And his kind does have a history of violence."

"It matters not if he's a werewolf, the evidence points to him being abusive." A woman cried.

Remus couldn't listen anymore. "Could I just say something?" He exclaimed standing up from his seat, the whole room went silent from his outburst. "This whole thing was brought on because of me, this is about me I'm the topic here. You're arguing about me and yet you've ignored everything I've had to say!"

"Mr. Lupin," Fudge began. "I don't think you're in any position to –"

"No! I am in the perfect position to, to, to do whatever the hell I want! I'm seventeen I'm an adult I'm legal and I can't even speak at my own Uncle's trial? This is ridiculous, Remus has never laid a hand on me, I've said this before and I'll ay it again."

"Then could you please explain to the court how you acquire those bruises."

Remus was quiet before he answered. "Various things, once I got in a fight. I left the house while Uncle Remy was transformed to go to my Muggle friend's house and ran into a nice batch of werewolf haters." He said using Andy's excuse for being late. "I took them on and they gave me a bit of a beating… That was when I apparated. I got a little ahead of myself I thought I could take on four guys and I was wrong. I don't have them every month just a few times, I tend to get a little easily agitated around the full moon especially to those who diss my Uncle. Another time I was messing around with James at the river near his house and I slipped on a rock and fell in the water rather harshly. I get hurt a lot and I bruise easily! Its all just being taken the wrong way!"

The men and woman exchanged looks, if this was true then it turned the whole case around. But that was when a woman spoke up from the group, Remus recognized her as the woman who interviewed him. "John, I saw bruises the other day and you didn't return home and you couldn't have gotten into a fight then, how did you receive those?"

"Quidditch." He answered quickly. "I went out to the field with a few of my friends and we played Quidditch, I got hit in the face with a Quaffle, I am a Keeper you know, and James has one hell of an arm, I didn't see it coming it hit me in the face and I fell off my broom."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked.

He scoffed. "I was little mad if you can imagine. You were, and still are might I add, accusing my Uncle of some pretty bloody awful things."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." Fudge said sternly. "Now if you could please sit down so we can continue on with our case."

Remus slowly lowered himself back down, he wasn't sure if his outburst had helped or not. But what was done was done, now all he had to do was wait out the trial and hope for the best.


	31. Back to That Thing We Call Life

AN: I'm watching all the HP movie as I write this… and wow… I forgot how bad they became. I swear you can't watch these movies with me all I do is complain, I mean, gosh what crap the third movie was. I understand the need of having to cut things out but why add stuff that was never there to begin with? And being such a Marauders fan, you can imagine my chagrin when I discovered how little they were mentioned! But the good news I'm getting real psyched about the HBP movie. I really can't wait for it, now, I could go on into a half hour rant but I won't bore you.

But anyway, enough of that, lets just focus on this chapter to come.

Back to That Thing We Call Life

Andy sipped her drink as she watched Sirius pace back and forth anxiously, for the past four hours they had so far emptied the first bottle of fire whiskey and were working their way down on the second one. The two of them weren't drunk, not in the slightest as it took a little more then that to wind them down, all thanks to their rebellious teenage years.

Sirius was in such a state of stress because in all four hours they had yet to hear from their friends at the ministry on the progress of the case. Very few words were spoken between the two friends as they drank, there wasn't really much that needed to be said. That was until Sirius found that the second bottle of fire whiskey was emptied.

"We need more," was all he said.

"The other bottle is in the cabinet, it's not cold." She reminded. "And I have that rum in my room, again not cold."

"We have magic."

"Ah a MWI, magic while intoxicated," she smiled humorlessly as Sirius walked to the other side of the kitchen where the cabinet and liquor inside resided. "Don't get too wasted," she warned. "Then you won't have any further to go when we discover he got off. All you'll do is throw up and I am not holdin' back your hair… again."

"I'm not getting drunk, I'm perfectly lucid."

"Yes, but after another bottle of this stuff you won't be."

He thought about it for a moment as the full bottle lingered in his hand. He gave a shrug before popping the top and pouring some into his glass, he didn't bother to chill it before downing the drink. Andy sighed and hopped off the counter, grabbing the bottle for herself.

"I'm not lettin' you pass out before they even get back. We're not finishin' this bottle." She shoved it in the fridge, but not before pouring a little bit more into her glass. "Just relax for a bit."

"I have a little trouble relaxing when my best friend could possibly go to Azkaban, or he could already be there!"

"If he was we would've heard about it by now, and if he did, Sirius, you and I both know we wouldn't stand for it. We'd go and get him out regardless of what Dumbledore or Laura or anyone says. You're already a fugitive it wouldn't blemish your reputation any and I have my fair share of hits on my record."

"Yeah…" Sirius said leaning back against the counter. "Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am," she smirked cockily. "I always am."

"Now how's about you reach in and give me that bott – " Sirius was cut off mid sentence when heard the fire place in the other room burst to life, the sounds of the floo network were unmistakable.

Since the floo network was not often used at Number Twelve and they were veterans of the first wizarding war the two were immediately cautious. They exchanged a look before slowly reaching into their pockets and pulling out their wands, you never know who it could've been.

They approached the door that lead into the living room and pushed it open expecting to see ministry officials here to arrest Sirius or Death Eaters on the other side prepared to kill them both. When the door was open they saw there were no aurors or Voldemort worshipers on the other side, only three familiar young students. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doin' here?" Andy asked lowered her wand and stuffing it back in her pocket. "You scared the hell out of us."

"We got a message from Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained. "He told us to meet them here, he opened the floo so we could get here fast from Hogwarts."

"Does Umbridge know you left?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said as Sirius walked over and gave him a quick hug in greeting. "Have you been drinking?" He asked, smelling the whiskey.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Um, just a little… for luck, but regardless it's good to see you again Harry. You too Hermione, Ron, how've you all been?" He asked releasing Harry from the embrace.

"Great," Harry answered for them all. "We just had a D.A. meeting last night, everyone's doing really well. Umbridge is still giving us some trouble but we're getting around her as best we can… Filch isn't helping either, always hanging around, trying to catch us."

"Git, always gave us a right bit of trouble in school." He looked to Andy who confirmed this with a nod. "So what about Valentines Day, its right around the corner, you ask out that Ravenclaw girl? Cho was her name?"

"Oh, yeah, I asked her." Harry smiled sheepishly for not telling his Godfather sooner but with the current situation he didn't think it would be appropriate. "She said yes."

"That's my boy." Sirius said and tussled his hair.

"How are you two doing?" Hermione asked deciding they couldn't dance around the subject at hand forever and Sirius was obviously trying to stall. "Have you heard anything about the outcome of the hearing?"

They shook their heads. "No, nothing yet." Sirius said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"They should be here soon." Andy said hoarsely leading the way back into the kitchen. "Are any of you hungry, thirsty?"

The trio shook their heads and followed, they sat down at the table while she jumped up on the counter at her usual spot. "I think my mum and dad are coming too, I'm not sure." Ron spoke up once he sat down.

"The more the merrier!" Sirius exclaimed spreading his arms out and proceeded to pour the trio goblets of pumpkin juice anyway. They suspected he was just trying to keep himself busy now that they had company who wasn't an old friend he could drink with.

They took their glasses with a smile of thanks and sat in an uncomfortable silence for several more minutes. The only sound they could hear was Kreacher somewhere in the house poking around and mumbling to himself about half-bloods, half-breeds and betrayers. In the midst of their silence there was knock at the door and before anyone could say or do anything Sirius was up and running to the door. Andy and the trio were close behind him.

Sirius didn't bother to ask who was at the door, he didn't ask for the password or anything, he whipped open the door and stared before his mouth spread into a wide grin.

Lupin was on the other side with the remainder of the group standing behind him. Sirius didn't care that he was worse for wear, he didn't pay mind to the bruise on his face or the fact his hands were shaking. Black knew what Azkaban was like first hand, he was beyond relieved that Lupin didn't have to suffer through it. Hell, he wouldn't wish Azkaban on his worst enemy… well, that was a lie. After a moment of staring he suddenly wrapped his arms around Lupin and simply refused to let go, the recipient of the embrace was worried his bones just might shatter.

Many were caught in the moment but as Moody was now with them he had the sense to stop the charade. "That's enough of this out here." He said banging his cane upon the ground. "We can finish this inside, where we won't be seen." His magical eye spun around.

"Right, come on you two love birds." Andy said taking them both by the arm and pulling them in the house. Mrs. Black was shrieking behind them causing the other portraits to moan and complain but no one paid much mind to her, no one but Moody who took it upon himself to pull the moldy curtains shut.

All the while they were being pulled inside Black never let go of Lupin, it took Lupin to tell him he needed air in order for him to let go, and even that was done in the short hallway that lead to the kitchen from the living room. Black kept his right arm slung over his shoulders until they sat down at the kitchen table and he finally removed it. "God, Moony, I was so worried."

"So was I for a while there." He said shakily.

Dumbledore came in last with a smile and that familiar bright blue twinkle in his eyes, he was just putting away his wand, no one caught what he did but since the hallway was illuminated with a silvery white phoenix they could take a good guess. Soon the rest of the members of the Order would arrive and the real celebration could begin.

"Now that Sirius has relinquished you," Andy said leaning forward across the table. "I can finally give you a proper congrats." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a firm kiss on the lips which startled him, everyone could see he was unsure as what to do. "I'm glad you're free." She drawled after pulling away.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward. "Me too."

"I have cookies and cake!" Cried Laura from the door which caused the two to break apart and Andy return to her respective seat on the counter.

Laura took a stop at a local Muggle bakery and picked up a few sweets for the celebration. There was a large square plastic box on the bottom which they were certain held a grand assortment of cookies. Atop that was a round, tall, chocolate cake with the words scrolled on top that said 'He Got Off' as a tribute to what the Weasley children sang so affectionately when Harry was done with his hearing.

"So, Moony, tell me." Black said leaning forward. "What happened? Skip all the drabble in the middle I don't care about that, how about the end? Did Umbridge cry? I bet she cried, did she cry?"

Lupin opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the doorbell going off.

"I believe some more of our guests have arrived, excuse me one moment." Dumbledore said and walked out of the room.

"I think I should wait for our company to get here," Lupin said. "This isn't a time I would like to recall more then once."

Black held up his hands and rested back against the back of the chair. "Perfectly understandable, just make sure I'm in the room when you do recall it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

A few moments later Dumbledore walked in followed by a horde of red haired Weasleys. Molly and Arthur came first followed by the twins and then Ginny came last, behind them was McGonagall. Dumbledore must have told her to prepare the children to leave Hogwarts of the verdict was good, he told Harry, Ron and Hermione to come before hand because in case the trial did end badly they would be there for support.

Once the Weasleys were situated and they exchanged the happy greetings everyone stared at Lupin expectantly leaning forward ever so slightly in their seats. The only ones who didn't seem as anxious to hear the story were Dumbledore and Remus who were present in the room at the time the verdict was given.

"Well once everyone was finished speaking on my behalf, thank you all by the way, the Wizengamot took turns putting their two cents in. Most seemed to be against me which had a me a little worried, but in the end it turned out that the ones who were on my side were those who were more persuasive. They got the better of the trial and convinced Fudge of my innocence. Umbridge lost her temper then, she shot up and starting yelling all sorts of absurd things, Fudge had to silence her. It was quite amusing." Lupin finished with a small smile.

Black took this moment to acknowledge the fresh bruises, pasty skin and shakes he had acquired over the week. "What the hell is this?" He asked tuning Lupin's face to meet his own, not so gently.

"That's my face." Lupin said not realizing what his friend was going on about yet.

"Don't be stupid, what's all this? You look like shit."

"It's nothing," Lupin said pushing his friend away.

"Nothing my ass," he mumbled eyes still lingering on the deep bruise under his eye. "If I weren't confined in this hell hole I'd –"

"But you are." Lupin helpfully reminded. "It's over, it's done. Just drop it."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, the conversation the two adults had was eerily similar to one they had their first year. It was when he first discovered the bruises Remus acquired on the full moon, initially he has thought Lucius had finally taken his threats to another level. Sirius, despite him only being a first year, was ready to go knock the head of the sixth year into a wall.

Much to Remus's pleasure Lupin left out the part where his younger self ran from his seat and hugged him once the verdict had been said. Remus found it a tab bit embarrassing even though he was only doing it too keep up appearances, or at least that's what he said. A part of him couldn't help but fell that relieved that he didn't have a life in Azkaban to look forward to when he grew up, even though the logical portion of his mind reminded him Lupin didn't remember a thing about his visit to this time as a teenager.

"That's it?" Black asked, slightly disappointed Umbridge didn't cry. "She just got removed?"

"I don't recall her crying." Lupin said. "Sorry, mate."

Black sighed. "Well, at least she lost some of her credibility."

"I don't mean to put a halt to this conversation." Remus pipped up. "But I've had a rough week, both me's and I think this party should begin?"

Dumbledore was quick to agree. "That is a marvelous suggestion, Remus, I do believe you have some fire whiskey for such an occasion?"

Black rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well, we only have – "

"Three full bottles and an opened one," Andy answered.

Black stared at her.

"Well damn, Sirius, I wasn't gonna tell you we had four more bottles, then you'd really drink yourself into a coma."

Despite himself, Black laughed.

Laura took the cover off the chocolate cake and with Molly brought it to the center of the room who protested about the idea of a store bought cake. "You know, I could've baked one, not that I don't adore the one you chose, dear, it looks simply delicious but a home made one is much more personal is it not?"

"Well I put the 'He Got Off' on." Laura said picking up some plates and allowing Molly to slide the cake on them. "They said they couldn't do that so with a little wave of my wand poof, there it is."

"Besides, mum, what would you do?" Fred asked. "You couldn't have known the verdict ahead of time."

"Bake two, one saying 'He Got Off'," George continued.

"And the other saying, 'Welcome to Azkaban'?"

"Either way one cake would be deemed useless – "

"And a little inappropriate to eat."

Molly sighed. "Well I suppose that's true, here you are boys, eat up we have plenty of sweets to go around."

"Sweets?" Tonks asked. "This early in the morning, you're loosing your touch, Molly."

"Oh well, it's a special occasion, this calls for some naughty behavior."

"Naughty behavior…" James said with a small smirk as Sirius giggled next to him, this was what Molly considered naughty behavior? "Yes, this behavior is certainly naughty, better not tell my mum."

"You're mum already knows." Tonks said with a smirk, transforming her face momentarily into the face she used for James's mother during her questioning.

"That's only a little disturbing." James said as he was handed his cake.

"Now, here a nice large piece for the man of the hour," Molly smiled handing Lupin a generous size of cake with one equally big for Remus. "Everyone, save room for dinner tonight, I'm baking an extra special meal. It'll put those house elves at Hogwarts to shame, and I want every single one of you to attend."

"You mean we're not returning to school?" Hermione asked as Harry's eyes widened in disbelief at her and an exasperated Ron giving her a light hit on the shoulder.

"I believe we can award you all a day off for the festivities." Dumbledore said from the other side of the room. "It is, after all, a special occasion, however you will have to be back in your dorm rooms before lights out."

"Yes!" Ginny cried with a wide grin, she had a History of Magic exam later in the day.

"Day off," Sirius said high fiving James. "All right, I'd say we should do this more often but the cause of how we came to this point isn't something that should be relived anytime soon… or ever again."

"Just glad it's over." Remus sighed. "Hey, Wormtail, pass me the milk will you?"

"I need some too." Sirius said staring down at his cake.

"Everyone will have milk." James concluded.

"Do we have enough?" Black inquired.

"We do," Laura said pulling a gallon of milk out of the bag she was carrying with her. "I thought we might need another so when I was out I picked one up." After using her wand to chill it fully again she placed it on the table.

"Laura," Black said taking the gallon and pouring into the goblet that previously held his whiskey. "You're amazing."

Andy looked almost offended. "I thought I was amazing."

"You are, love." Remus assured, not looking up from his cake as he pushed it around on his plate attempting to get another perfect scoop with the right amount of icing in it. Lupin raised an eyebrow at him, even though Andy was now nearly double his current age Remus still treated her like she was seventeen again. Andy must have noticed his automatic response to because she shot Lupin an amused glance.

"What time can we expect dinner tonight, Molly?" McGonagall said knowing she would have to return to the school soon to resume teaching her classes, she was already missing one now and if she took another off no doubt Umbridge would lecture her about it and McGonagall was trying to avoid the frog faced High Inquisitor at all costs.

"Oh…" She mused finally sitting down to enjoy her own slice of cake. "I'd say around six o'clock, seven at the latest. You can all enjoy yourselves for the day but tonight be back here and washed up, and tomorrow it will be right back in school for the lot of you, the only reason your missing now is because this is a special occasion."

James smiled. "I think we're going to reacquaint ourselves with the elder Padfoot and Moony, it's been a while and we could use some tips, we're running out of pranks for Umbridge… and the Slytherins of course."

Black barked out a laugh. "You're not running out." He assured. "I remember quite a few I know you haven't done yet."

"How do you know?" James countered.

"Because if you did do them they would've ended up in the Daily Prophet." Lupin mumbled behind his goblet of milk and Arthur almost choked on his drink as he laughed, he seemed to recall a certain article he read near fifteen years ago.

"Don't encourage the boys." Molly scolded.

"No, by all means, encourage." Andy smirked.

Molly shot her a dirty look making the younger girl cower back against the cabinets she was leaning against. "Remember everyone, dinner tonight then we're back to normal tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon, Molly." Black moaned. "I like cake for breakfast."

"No." She stated firmly. "Tomorrow I'm returning and I'm going to make sure you eat a good healthy breakfast."

"No need, Molly," Tonks said. "I'll make sure of it, I'll be staying for a couple days."

"I trust you just about as much as I trust him," she pointed to Black. "Or any of them for that matter. The only one here who would eat a healthy breakfast is Laura, and you all know how to sneak around her rules, easily if I may add. No, I'm coming back and I'm cooking a healthy meal." She said as she began to clear some of the finished plates off the table with the help of McGonagall.

Black leaned over to Lupin. "I bet we could stash some cake in your room."

"I know we can." He replied.

"Don't you two even think about it!" Molly cried from the other end of the room.

The two grown men looked to one another incredulously, how did she hear them?


	32. Alone on Valentines Day

**AN:** Christmas is coming! I can't wait! Who else is excited for x-mas… or whatever holiday you may celebrate…? Oh well point is stuff is coming up in a couple weeks and I know everyone is excited for it! Except if you're an atheist… then you don't really celebrate anything religious do you? Okay in that case, New Years! Meh, anyway gets get this Harry Potter ball rollin' and on with the chapter! And yes, the title is a Remus Lupins song (I love Alex!).

By the way, thanks everyone! This is the first story I've ever written that's made it past 300 reviews! So keep it up!

Alone on Valentine's Day

After the fiasco with Umbridge it all came to everyone's attention that Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. For the Hogwarts students it seemed everyone was bustling around to find a date for Hogsmeade that weekend if you didn't have one, well, then you'd be spending the day in Zonko's probably buying things to prank the happy couples.

Sirius was determined not to do that though, he was using up all his spare time to flirt with unsuspecting girls against the wishes of his friends who continued to tell him he was only cheating on Laura by doing so, though his reasoning remained she wasn't here and therefore couldn't get hurt. James and Remus on the other hand remained perfectly loyal to their nineteen seventies girlfriends and agreed not to tell future Laura that Sirius was 'cheating' on her despite the fact it appeared they broke up anyway.

"What about Katie Bell?" Sirius mused as they walked along the edge of the lake, they could see the Giant Squid in the distance creating ripples in the water.

"Talented chaser." James stated.

"Or Marietta Edgecombe?"

"A bit of a priss don't you think?" Remus wondered.

"How about Lisa Turpin?"

"Isn't she going with Michael Colbolt?" Peter said peek around James so he could look at Sirius.

"Is she? Hm, well scratch her off the list then."

"What about Hannah Abbot? She looked like she could use a -" James asked and Sirius made a face.

Remus cut his off. "You better not say shag."

"Date." James finished with a smirk.

He raised his brow at James. "That little homely girl? Not exactly my taste, not to sound mean or anything, it's more her personality then anything. She's a bit of a nervous wreck."

"Besides," Peter interrupted with a glare. "I'm taking her out, and she's not a nervous wreck once you get to know her. She's just shy."

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Sirius said holding his hands up in surrender. "Well, you know, I can always ask Summer Wilkson. I don't think she's going with anyone yet… or rather she hasn't said yes to anyone yet."

"She's the Whore of bloody Babylon." Remus protested. "You don't want to go out with her."

"Whore of Hogwarts, more like it." James corrected.

"She's pretty." Sirius shrugged.

"And her IQ is 75," Remus added.

"She's dating every single eligible and sometimes ineligible man in this school." Peter cried. "It's a wonder she hasn't been knocked up yet."

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand." James said jabbing Sirius in the chest with his pointer finger. "If you take her out on Valentine's Day we're revoking your Marauderhood."

"You can't do that." Sirius scoffed.

"We can and we will." Remus warned. "Three of us and one of you, remember."

"Not to mention one of us has a furry little problem," James winked. "You know just as well as anyone else around here that he's not a force to be reckoned with, especially in that one certain week of the month."

The dark eyed boy hunched his shoulders. "Well I can't go stag on Valentine's Day like you guys, I have a reputation to maintain. For me going stag… that's just lame. No offense, Prongsie." He quickly added.

"None taken," James said and wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulders. "Listen, if you like we can arrange a nice date with a nice girl. You don't have to lower yourself to Summer Wilkson."

"A blind date? Are you serious? Not in all my years have I accepted the offer to go on a blind date, particularly not from any of you." He said pointedly.

The three grinned and they remembered back to their sixth year when they attempted to set him up on a blind date with a fire crab in lipstick (courtesy of Hagrid). Unfortunately they failed when they went outside and Sirius saw the flaming table cloth from a distance, they never should have left the fire crab alone.

"Oh c'mon!" Peter begged. "We're serious this time, we wouldn't let you live through Valentine's Day alone."

"Isn't that what you've been trying to get me to do for the past half hour?"

Remus rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but upon seeing that you won't we figure we should at least make sure it doesn't go any further than just a date. I mean, are you looking for anything long term? We could go back to the seventies any day now, any minute really the second Dumbledore figures out what you did."

"I didn't do a thing, that potion should've worked."

"Should've, but didn't." James smirked. "It's getting around that time; we should probably head over to dinner before we miss the main course."

"Is it?" Sirius asked grabbing James's watch and glaring at it. "Bloody hell, we'd better get a move on."

With those inspirational words in place the four boys began sprinting back to the castle in order to catch dinner. They were glad when they saw several other students running or jogging as well, it told them that they weren't as late as they thought they were. They were still a few minutes late, when they arrived the students had just begun to pick at the food in the center of all the tables.

They moved to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table beside the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione only to see that the plate of chicken wings had been nearly cleaned off. However down the table where there was a group of chatty girls witting they had one that was nearly full. Without thinking twice Sirius used his wand and performed the simple levitating charm, to bring a majority of the wings over to them and on their plates. The girls barley noticed a thing.

"That wasn't very nice." Hermione said as they sat down.

Sirius shrugged. "You lot taking all the wings before we got here wasn't very nice.

Fred and George shrugged, by the looks of it they were the ones who took most of the wings. "You were late." Fred said.

"We assumed you weren't coming." George finished.

"So, Harry," Remus began straying away from his friends chicken wing conversation. "How's your Occumency classes fairing? I haven't been able to as you as of late."

Harry visibly paled and he shut his eyes. "Awful, Snape's been plowing my brain I can't ever seem to get him to stop, it's terrible, and he's seeing everything."

"Everything?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of wings.

"Not that everything," Harry corrected. "But all my memories of being at the Dursley's, or with Si – Snuffles," he said as to not cause confusion, "or, Ron and Hermione, or Lupin, he even almost saw the DA… There are memories I would prefer to keep to myself."

The others nodded in agreement. "If it were up to me you wouldn't be doing any of this rubbish." Sirius growled. "For all we know Snape is just –"

"Oh would you stop?" Hermione scolded and lowered her voice so she could not be overheard. "You sound just as bad as Ronald; Snape is not working for Voldemort, he's working for the Order he's trying to help."

"This isn't exactly what I'd call help." Harry laughed humorlessly.

"Must suck," Peter said slouching forward and poking at his veggies; each plate was required two scoops a night for the students included on avoiding them. "Having your mind probed like that."

Harry nodded. "It does…" With that said a silence washed over the group.

Fred and George who had been halfway listening and halfway discussing their newest Weasley product decided now wasn't the time to somber awkward silences and spoke up. "Who you lot taking out for Valentine's Day?" Fred asked, directing the question mainly toward the Marauders.

"Hannah Abbot." Peter answered with a grin and finally shoving one of the green beans in his mouth.

The twins paused and after some though agreed. "She's pretty in that thin, pale sort of way."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What about you boys? Who's the lucky ladies?" George inquired.

"We prefer to remain loyal to our ladies back home." James answered with a nod from Remus.

"Well, you, John, can always take Andy now. You'd get props for dating an older woman too." Fred said raising his goblet and supporting a silly grin.

"No, no," Remus said waving his hand about. "I think maybe Lupin will want to make his move."

"You think?" Ron asked.

He shrugged. "I would."

"How about you? You're the stud of the school," Fred began.

"Who you taking, Orion? You can't go alone." George finished.

"Actually," Sirius said leaning back a little, everyone had a moment of worry that he may have forgotten that the seats were backless and he would fall, however that didn't happen… as of yet. "I've yet to find a girl to take me; I was just going through my options earlier."

"Well, better hurry up, mate, there aren't too many left." Fred informed him.

"Don't worry about me." Sirius said with a grin. "I have it all planed out."

"This'll be interesting." Ron mumbled grabbing some more wings from the plate which refilled itself magically, thank Merlin for house elves.

The week passed by in what seemed like a flash, it was Valentine's Day and so far James and Remus were spending their day spying on Sirius and an unnamed girl in Madam Puddifoots. So far all they could decipher was that she had brown hair, although it was in a messy bun so they couldn't tell much more and a lot of girls in the school had brown hair. One thing they could tell though, was that she was defiantly not Summer, since hers was long and usually kinked. They couldn't tell which house she was in since they weren't wearing their Hogwarts robes and Sirius was sure to sit them at a table which was in the corner, one where you could not see her face from the window. Their only other option was to go in and look and they were sure Sirius was patrolling the door and would hex them the second they entered… he'd done it before.

As they peered in through the window waiting for the girl to turn her head or get up the couple's faces suddenly turned to the left, however not far enough to for them to get a look at her face. They noticed then that everyone had looked over; this spiked the curiosity of the two Marauder's massively. They shifted their position and looked over to where everyone was looking, there on the other side of Madam Puddifoots was Harry being screeched at by a very upset Cho. They noticed even Roger Davies had ceasing sucking his girlfriends face to see the show.

Before they knew it they saw Cho running out in tears, Remus being Remus reached out to her. "Cho, what happened?" He wasn't exactly her friend, but they were acquaintances from DA and being such he felt an obligation to interfere even if James didn't. He was busy heading to the door to find Harry.

"Oh," she sobbed. "Why don't you ask Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I'm sure they can tell you all about it!"

With that she wrenched herself away from his grasp and ran away down the street.

Remus watched her for a moment before following James to the front door where Harry came out fuming. "What happened? When you two went in there things were going along well." James exclaimed.

"Women!" Harry cried motioning after the general direction she went. "We were getting along fine but and then she had to go and bring Cedric up, why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"

"That's a wonderful metaphor, Harry." Remus chuckled.

"So," James said popping his collar up in the chilled air. "Since your date with Cho has officially gone down the drain, how's about you hang out with me and Moony? We're spying on Sirius, trying to figure out the girl he's with." He peered in the window once more.

"I know who he's with." Harry murmured kicking at the snow.

"Who?" His father cried.

"I promised I wouldn't tell either of you."

"Bugger."

"So if you're not going to let us find out," Remus began as Harry started walking down the snowy street as the two older Gryffindors followed. "Where you off too now?"

"I'm supposed to meet Hermione at The Three Broomsticks, you can both come, I was going to bring Cho along but… well…" He trailed off glancing down to his watch. "I'm a bit early though, wonder if she's there."

James shrugged. "If she's not we can always hang out and have a butterbeer until she does, we're not that boring are we?"

Harry smirked and shook his head. "No, you're not that's for sure."

The Three Broomsticks wasn't a long walk from Madam Puddifoots, the group soon turned the corner and down the next street it was on and within minutes they were opening the door and feeling the warm air hit them. The smell of the delicious sweets and tasty Butterbeer filled their nostrils and they were sure to take in the scent.

With a quick look around he didn't spot Hermione, he did however see a very familiar half giant sitting alone in a corner. The three could tell immediately something was wrong so they headed over to talk to their old friend.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry called out as they approached and pulled up a few seats beside him, it was a bit crammed but none of them minded, or they didn't say they minded.

The larger man jumped and looked around at the boys as if he barley recognized them. The students had to suppress a shocked look when they saw two fresh cuts on his face and several bruises "Oh, its you." He said giving them his best smile, which wasn't all that impressive at all. "You all righ', Harry?"

"I'm fine," he lied; he didn't know he still didn't look his best from Cho's outburst. "But eh…"

Are you okay?" James continued leaning forward slightly.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm grand, James… Grand…" He replied and stared into his large mug, well it couldn't really be considered a mug. It was more like a bucket he was drinking out of. When he finally did look up he gazed at the ground around him. "We're all in the same boat, aren' we? All of us…"

The boys exchanged confused glances.

"Yeah, I've said it before, we're all outsiders… all four of us, even Sirius. None o' us are normal. Orphans… outsiders…" He took a long swig of his drink and the boys wondered if he was possibly drunk. "Makes a diff'rence havin' a decent family… me and dad was decent. An' you, James, you and Lily were decent… good people, didn't disserve what you got. Maybe if you lived things would'a turned out diff'rent fer Harry."

"Maybe…" James said cautiously.

"Family," he began again. "Whatever yeh say, bloods important, maybe not real blood all the time. But… but like James and Sirius… you two… brothers… not by blood though, by somethin' else…"

"Hagrid," Remus said. "Where did you get all those injuries?"

He looked surprised. "Eh? Wha' injuries?"

"All those!" Harry cried pointing to his face.

"Oh… that's just normal bumps and bruises, lads, I got a rough job." He drained his bucket and slammed it back down on the table; he got to his feet and headed away. "I'll be seeing yeh later, boys."

The three all leaned in together and whispered. "What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Something's happened." Remus stated.

James rolled his eyes. "Gee, ya think?"

Before they could discuss it any further they heard a feminine voice call out their names. They sat up straight and looked around to see Hermione waving at them from the other side of the room. They shrugged, got up, and made their way across the crowded pub and to the booth where she was sitting. However when they arrived they saw that she was not alone, Luna Lovegood was sitting beside her and Rita Skeeter was seated across from her. They quickly realized this had to be important if it meant she was willing to sit with Rita Skeeter without arguing.

"You're early!" She exclaimed and slide over so they could sit down. "And you bought James and John with you; I thought Cho was coming as well? I wasn't expecting you for an hour or so."

"Cho?" Rita asked, a large grin spreading across her face. "A _girl_?" She dove into her bag and began searching ruthlessly within in. She didn't look too fantastic, her hair was hanging loose around her face, it wasn't styled as it used to be and her clothes were as sharp as they were last year.

Hermione glared at her. "It's none of_ your_ business whether Harry's been with a hundred girls, so you can put that quill away right now."

Rita narrowed her eyes and dropped the quill back in the bag.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"I think that's something we'd all like to know." James mumbled.

Rita shot a glance to Hermione. "Little Miss Perfect here was just about to tell me when you arrived. I suppose I am allowed to talk to him, aren't I?" She snapped at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are." The younger girl replied coldly. "One more word about Harry's love life and the deals off, and that's a promise."

The Marauders may not have been in the picture during fourth year when they met the nosy reporter, but it didn't take a genius to realize the two hated each other with a passion.

"What deal?" She asked exasperatedly. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh one of these days…" She trailed off but caught herself when she spotted Remus glaring daggers at her, the young werewolf never did take to kindly to people threatening his friends, and ever since the Umbridge incident he had been acting in their defense a lot more lately.

Hermione didn't seem to mind the hallow threat though, in fact she continued it. Yes, yes," she waved her off. "One of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me. Fine someone who cares, why don't you?" James snorted in laughter at the comment.

The two women then proceeded to speak in a heated argument about Harry and the events that had passed since they all last spoke. The boys all sat silently in their seats, Remus at some point had discreetly placed his hand on James's arm in an attempt to hold him back, he wasn't Harry's father yet, but he was going to act like one and when a woman like Rita insulted his only son he was going to fight back.

"I wasn't the sole witness." Harry snarled. "There was a dozen-odd death eaters there as well. Want their names?"

At that point Rita went off into her own dream world and began describing the headline she would write when Hermione interrupted her, telling her exactly what it is she wanted her to do. She wanted Rita to write about what Harry had to say about Voldemort being back. It turned out Hermione was quite good at ordering when she had to be, she had taken a commanding role over Rita and it was obvious.

As the conversation progressed between the two women Luna remained in her seat humming to herself. Harry had now joined in the holding back of James, more than once the seventh year had gotten detention for hexing and on occasion even punching a student who ridiculed Harry.

Before they knew what was going on, Luna had snapped out of her world and bought up The Quibbler, her father's paper. She was a surprisingly calm girl, they had to respect that, no matter how many people made fun of her or laughed at her she would simply smile and continue about her way.

Finally it seemed like Hermione had managed to sooth the savage beast that was Rita. She was willing to write out Harry's story for The Quibbler and for free none the less, Hermione and Luna really were miracle workers. Remus leaned over to James as Harry began to tell the story of what exactly happened in the graveyard.

"Um… did that just happen?" He whispered.

James slowly nodded. "Yeah, good thing Pads isn't here, he'd of ripped her head off twenty minutes ago."

"You were ready to rip her head off twenty minutes ago."

"That's true."


	33. Revenge

**AN:** This will be the last chapter for a few weeks, I'm gonna to Florida for a couple weeks and I won't have any access to a computer during that time. Well… I might but not chapter uploading access. So I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter than normal and a tad rushed, I just wanted to get this out for you guys before I leave and you have to wait longer. It's really just a filler to hold you guys over.

Revenge

They left The Three Broomsticks in a bit of a daze, for Harry it was rather traumatizing to relive that horrid day in his four year. The rest of them were too a little dumbstruck at hearing it in such detail and clarity, James didn't realize exactly what his soon to be future son had lived through. He kept his hand clasped on his shoulder blade as they walked down the street and back to Madam Puddifoots to meet Sirius. His date should be over by now and they had to tell him what harry had just done.

"I'd better be off." Luna said dreamily snapping everyone from their private thoughts. "I heard there were Nargles in the sweets shop, I'd better have a look, some just don't know how to spot them. It was nice spending the day with all of you." She gave a ghost of a smile and began to skip off.

"Oh!" Hermione said spinning around to stop her. "Luna, when do you think Rita's article will be published?"

The dirty blonde haired girl stopped and looked off into space for a moment. "I'm not sure, I don't think it will be too soon, father's excepting a lovely long article on recent sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and of course, that'll be a very important story, so Harry's might have to wait for the following issue."

She nodded. "Yes, uh, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks… that is important." She laughed nervously.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Remus mumbled as she skipped away from their little group. "What are they?"

Hermione shrugged. "No one knows half of what that girl says, and if you do understand half then you have more insight then the rest of us… still, sweet girl, and a strong witch too."

"That she is." Remus agreed he had seen her at DA meetings; she was good, very focused.

They turned the corner and Madam Puddifoots was once again in sight, they saw Sirius lingering outside with Peter by his side. The two were chatting about something and Sirius was rubbing his face the way he did when he knew he was wrong or when he knew he had just done something incredibly stupid.

"Hey, Pads, how was the mystery date?" James asked as they approached.

Pushing his long black hair from his eyes Sirius moaned.

"That bad, huh?"

"You don't know the bloody half of it."

"Oh," Remus mused. "I think we can guess." In the past Sirius had been slapped by so many women it was a miracle there wasn't a permanent red hand print on his face.

"No, not this time." He said brushing his bangs away to reveal a sore eye that was quickly beginning to bruise.

"Holy hell what happened?" James gasped as Hermione quickly stepped forward to inspect the damage. "She slug you? I've warned you once about those types of women, I thought you learned your lesson with Andy that one time."

"She didn't hit me." He clarified. "And Andy didn't hit me for the same reason… that time I fully disserved it."

"And this time you didn't?" Peter asked, he had just come shortly before the group had; he was still in the dark on the situation as well.

"No." Sirius breathed as he leaned back against the wall and slid down into a pile of snow. He dug his hand into the snow and picked up a pile before anyone could comprehend what he was doing he slapped the snowball onto his eye and moaned.

"Gonna tell us what happened?" Remus asked falling down to the ground and crossing his legs. He tightened the scarf around his neck to fend off the chill.

Sirius looked over with his one good eye. "It wasn't my fault."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" James asked sitting down beside Remus and Peter followed along, soon Harry and Hermione were also taking a comfortable seat in the snow, Hermione took out her wand and they suspected she performed a warming charm.

"No."

"Well there must be something," Harry said, he had completely forgotten about what had occurred with Rita thanks to Sirius.

"You sure she's single?" Remus asked. "You've made this mistake before."

"She's single." Harry assured. "I know Bernadette broke up with her boyfriend two months ago."

"Bernadette?" James asked and then his eyes widened after a moment. "Bernadette Wyckoff? The sixth year Slytherin?"

Sirius nodded. "Right in the middle of our conversation her ex comes and pops me right in the face had a bloody nose for a bit there too." He muttered fingering his upper lip for any blood that may have begun to drip once again. "He said to stay away from his girlfriend or he'd make me wish all I had was a bloody nose. At the time I don't think he realized his fist is the size of my face and not only did he get my nose but my eye too."

"Her ex… he's that seventh year Theodore Knocks isn't he?" Hermione asked as she rummaged through her bag to get a tissue for his nose, there was a speck of red beginning to show itself. She blew out a puff of air and shook her head. "He's a large boy, if I didn't know better I'd say he was a teacher rather than student. You're lucky to of come out of that brawl with a straight nose."

"Pads you have a wand," Remus began. "Why didn't you use it?"

"Dude, I was shocked! We were having a decent time, even got past the whole house rivalry thing. Then this brick wall of a seventh year comes in and punches me out of the blue!"

"They broke up two months ago." Peter said echoing what Harry said earlier. "He had no right to come in and do that. It's not like they were back together."

"He threatened you, right?" James asked.

Sirius nodded taking the snow away from his eye as Hermione continued to nurse him.

"Bastard." He moaned.

"Prongs…" Remus said biting the side of his lip in thought. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

James nodded. "I believe I am, Moony. No one threatens a Marauder without consequences."

Hermione sighed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means our dear, Lady Friend." James said lowering his head and looking up at her and Harry over the rims of his glasses. "That Prongs, Moony and Wormtail don't like it when the bad people threaten the doggy of their pack."

"I know I'm usually the voice of reason in situations such as these but I believe revenge is in order." Remus said shifting so he was leaning against the wall. "He socked Padfoot in the face without reason; if there was proper reason I'd say he disserved it."

"But not this time!" Sirius exclaimed tenderly touching his eye.

"Not this time." James grinned. "Let's go pay a visit to our dear Mr. Knocks."

Harry sat up on his knees as the Marauders all stood. "I'm all for this you know, but just don't make Umbridge hate you more then she already does, you don't need to get expelled. We need you in the DA."

James shook his head. "No, you don't. But don't worry, we won't raise enough alarm to alert Umbridge, just enough to alert him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bernadette managed to find them later on in the day as they sat in the Three Broomsticks talking over what happen to harry earlier on with Rita. She ran up to them immediately, looking over her shoulder the whole way, she was a Slytherin but out of her uniform you wouldn't know her to be one.

"I don't have much time, Theodore's in the lavatory," she said hurriedly. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I broke it off but he still thinks he has some kind of chance. I hope he didn't hurt you to bad."

Sirius waved it off. "I'm fine, just a little bump."

She laughed a little. "Right, well, tonight he'll arrive back to the dorms from dueling practice around seven… just so you know."

Everyone took their eyes off her and smirked to one another, all but Hermione who rolled her eyes. When they looked back they saw that she was gone, she gave a whole new meaning to the term "sneaky Slytherin".

"What do you think?" James said glancing down at his watch. "Five hours till seven."

"I think that's more than enough time." Remus said resting his head in his fist.

"What exactly," Hermione said. "Are you planning?"

"Well," James shrugging looking to his fellow Marauders. "He gave Sirius a black eye I think it's only proper we give him one."

"Just don't do anything rash," she growled.

"We won't," Peter smirked. "We'll have it all perfectly planned and organized before we do anything."

"I think we should head back to the castle." Sirius said.

"Train doesn't leave for another two hours." Hermione said taking a glance at James's watch as the boys stood.

Harry shook his head and gave her a smile. "I don't think they're taking the train back."

"Are you guys coming?" Remus asked Harry and Hermione as he wrapped his scarf back around his neck, Honeydukes wasn't a far walk but it had begun to snow out and he wasn't exactly the most well insulated man.

He shook his head. "No, I think we need to stay and wait for Ron, he's still on his date." He said bitterly.

"Alright well, we'll see you back at school then." James said giving a small wave.

"We will." Harry said returning the wave.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Hermione mumbled as she sipped her butterbeer, watching the Marauders walk out of the pub.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, but it'll be fun when we get back to the castle tonight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took the boys a good hour to walk through the tunnels that lead back to the school but they didn't mind they had walked them so many times before and had so many games to pass the time with it felt like a mere ten minutes. When they arrived back they immediately went to planning their revenge, it wouldn't be anything elaborate or anything that would target the whole of the Slytherins, they were only after one man this time and for once it wasn't Snape.

They went to the common room first, sat down in front of the warm fire and spit out some ideas. Remus of course came up with someone so elaborate sure they'd be legends if they pulled it off but if they failed they'd be the laughing stock of the school. James had a few hexes up his sleeve he always used on Snape to get his giggles; Peter had a few of their more traditional ways in mind. Slip a potion in his goblet at dinner, give him boils the size of golf balls. But since Sirius was the one leading this act of revenge he wanted to take the more Muggle approach… they maybe use Peter's suggestion; a good boil always got the point across.

So, at seven the seventh years hovered outside the Slytherin dorms they knew where it was from past pranks. Sirius's eye was not black and blue and swollen to the point where he could barely see out of it. Who knew one punch could do such damage? Theodore Knocks was a large boy, six five at least and well over two hundred pounds and that was all muscle but even he was no match for the four legendary Marauders.

By now the entire school had got wind of what had happened earlier so when they stood outside the Slytherins dorms waiting no one batted an eye. Though there were always a few Slytherin who were fuming just having a Gryffindor, let alone four, outside their dorm waiting for beat one of their own up. However with just a flick of the Marauders wands those Slytherins thought again about jumping them. Back in the old days, in their own time the boys had their own back up so the threats they made of having people lying in wait in case something happened were real, however now they were all bluffs.

"Oh, it's you again." Theodore said as he stepped down the cold stone steps and to his common room entrance. "Nice eye, Black, the color fits. What can I do you boys for? Gonna have another round with my girl then?"

"You threatened Sirius." James growled taking a step forward. "I don't take too kindly to people threatening my brother. In fact, none of us do."

"You think you can take me, Evans? Even if you do manage to lay a hand on me Umbridge'll be after you so fast you won't even be able to blink. She already hates you half-breed loving freaks."

"Try saying that again." Remus said. "Just try."

Theodore smiled. "Half-breed freaks."

Before Remus could move James's fist flew out and hit its mark directly on Theordore's nose. There was an audible crack and James pulled his hand back gasping in pain. "Bloody hell, he had a hard head!" He cried.

At that moment all hell broke loose in the dungeons and it was a true hand on hand battle of Slytherins and Gryffindors. By this time several passing Slytherins had joined in on the brawl and word was quickly spreading throughout the castle of what was happening. Even some Gryffindors began helping the Marauders out, some familiar faces and some not so familiar.

They had no idea how long this fight was going on for but before they knew it every single student involved was frozen and being separated from their opponents. Within seconds the two houses were several feet apart by an invisible barrier and McGonagall entered accompanied by several other professors were entering.

"They start – "One of the Slytherins began only to be cut off by McGonagall.

"I'm not going to bother with who started this mess!" She snapped and the four Marauders could have sworn she looked their way. "Every one of you will be punished. The one who started it is just as much to blame as the one who continued it. Every one of you will receive two weeks detention and your parents will be informed."

"What's going on in here?" Said a deep voice from the stairs, everyone looked up to see Snape coming.

"House fight." McGonagall said, this wasn't an unusual thing, a Gryffindor fighting with a Slytherin like this, although fights of his magnitude were rarely seen. "Two weeks of detention each."

Slowly the students felt their limbs becoming their own again and they gained the ability to move back. The Gryffindors stuck along side of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins stayed with the Slytherins.

"What has happened?"

McGonagall visibly paled, she knew that voice. It was none other than Umbridge coming to find out what happened. "Nothing to worry about too much, Dolorous, a house fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, nothing we haven't seen before." She was obviously trying to shoo the annoying defense professor, if that's what you would call her, away.

"Oh I do think this is something to worry about." She pestered. "I will not have such actions in my school."

"This is not your school." McGonagall corrected. "As I recall you are not headmistress."

Snape who was pacing through the rows of children examining them stepped back into the conversation. Though it would seem Umbridge's methods were right up his alley chose to defend the Transfiguration professor, not only was she a fellow Order member but he just knew that if someone didn't defend her then Umbridge could very well have all the students who were present expelled and if she did that then they would lose a third of the children who attended.

"I am sorry to have to day this, professor," he drawled. "But I believe Minerva is correct. It would be impossible to tell who begun this even if it does seem… obvious. We can't very well expel all the students."

"Haven't you any Veritaserum?" Umbridge asked irritably.

"Not enough for this many students."

She was about to protest when yet another person came stepping down the stairs. "I believe we should remain with the notion of a two week detention, professor." Dumbledore directed toward Umbridge. "I do not wish to expel this many students, and if we did expel for matters such as a house brawl then we would be a school without students." He smiled at her.

Knowing her authority on the students halted once she reached Dumbledore, Umbridge snapped her mouth shut turned on her pink heel and stomped up the stairs and out of the dank dungeon.

The students movements had almost fully returned, James slowly brought his hand up to his chin to whip away some blood from a cut lip when he smirked at his friends. They didn't need to speak to relay messages; it was obvious what he was saying. The Marauders had done it again. Gotten by yet another sure expulsion, he just hoped Hermione wasn't too angry at them for causing such a ruckus, they did promise they wouldn't be rash after all.


	34. Quibbler Expulsion

**AN:** I'm back everyone Florida was fun, thought half the time was spent in the hotel room as my dad and sister went off and got her settled down there. I really only left the hotel room to help haul the old crap outta the house and in with the new. I gotta tell ya, those bed frames with the built in drawer things are heavy as hell. And I left to go to Universal Studios (the only park down there I had yet to go to) and a couple other tiny Orlando tourist traps. All in all it was fun, but now I'm back and its cold here.

By the way, I have a DH movie poll on my profile page, check it out.

Quibbler Expulsion

They were early for once, when the four Marauders got to the Great hall for breakfast people from various houses were still arriving as well. It wasn't their fault they were early, once again they had gained themselves detention so they going to bed early and waking up early. It wasn't the same detention they acquired from the house brawl the previous month; that one ended some time ago. This time the boys had been caught by Snape trying to compile an invisibility potion in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, the Invisibility cloak was getting ridiculous, their feet stuck out too far.

They noticed when they entered that they were so early there was no sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione, or Neville or Dean either, only the red headed twins quietly discussing something amongst themselves, probably some creation of theirs.

Sirius interrupted them as he made his entrance noticed. "Why all the whispering?" He asked louder than necessary over their shoulders causing them both to jump. Sirius was a very loud person, but he could creep like a cat when needed.

Fred and George mimicked Sirius's grin. "Nothing important, just discussing how we can take the bad taste out of the Canary Creams, we managed to make them last a few seconds longer but the taste is dreadful."

"Appalling." George added.

"Simply disgusting."

"Well we can't help you there." Sirius said as they sat down beside them and began to play with his still empty goblet. "I'm not allowed to play with strange potions anymore." he glared at the other three.

James rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smirk. "Ever since your incident with the teleportation potion and then the incident with the invisibility potion and then your incident with the growth potion –"

"Hey we've tried that." George piped up.

"Not our best moment." Fred said shaking his head.

James continued on. "We've decided you're not allowed to play around anymore."

"But how am I supposed to learn without trying?" Sirius protested.

"Read." Remus answered. "You learn by reading."

"But you're always the one saying things are best learned with the hands on approach."

"I was wrong."

Sirius pouted and played with his goblet absently for a few seconds then said, "You know; now you're starting to sound like Umbridge with all that reading rubbish."

"Say that again and I will kill you." Remus said, humor and seriousness filling his voice.

"That was harsh, Pads." James agreed as the food appeared across the table. Sirius's goblet began to fill and he had to fumble to get it to stand up straight before any spilled on the table.

"Where're Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Peter asked looking over to the doors of the Great Hall, some students were still filtering in but most were already here. "They're usually not late, unless of course they're doing something but they usually tell us before they break a rule, don't they?"

James nodded. "They do, maybe they just slept in." He offered grabbing some sausage from the center of the table.

"They'll be here," Fred said smothering his pancakes with syrup.

"Ron isn't one to miss a meal." George finished taking the syrup away from his brother and pouring it on his own food. "Even if Harry and Hermione aren't ready, he'll come."

"Oh, here they are." Remus said poking at his eggs as he leaned back slightly so he could see around the vast amount of students and see the door where the trip entered, Hermione looking rather flustered. "Just in time for the mail." He mused as the owls began to fly in through the rafters carrying the various packages and letters.

"Someone in Gryffindor is popular." James said as several headed their way just as Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat down.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Someone slept in." Hermione accusing glaring daggers at her companions.

"Not our fault," Ron defended. "You're the one who said we had to do our homework alone."

"Only because you weren't taking it seriously."

"Mail call." James said as several owls landed on the table.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed taking her Daily Prophet from the bird and giving it a Knut in return before it flew off.

"Who're you after?" Harry asked the small owl who had landed in front of him.

"I think he's after you." Sirius said taking a drink from his goblet.

"I don't get mail," he replied checking the letter. "Or apparently I do now." he said upon reading he was indeed the recipient.

"You've become popular it looks like, Harry." Sirius said, his face stuffed full of biscuits.

Harry looks up to see several more owls handing around the first one. "I've never popular." He murmured.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they landed around them. Now their breakfast was contaminated with hooting and screeching owls. Feathers were flying all around the Gryffindor table, which earned a few giggles from the Slytherin table and some curious stares ones from the others.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she reached in the group of owls to grab a certain one and pluck the mail from its beak. "I think I know what it is, read this one first."

Harry complied and opened the tightly raveled paper. It ended up being the March edition of the Quibbler. He unrolled it, on the table around the various owls so everyone could see it to reveal his own face grinning sheepishly at him on the cover.

"Harry Potter," Sirius read out in a deep valiant voice, "Speaks out at last: The truth about He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named and the night I saw him return."

At some point Luna has drifted over and she was now sitting with them, squeezed in between Fred and Ron. "It's good, isn't it?" She asked. "It came out yesterday; I asked dad if he could send you a free copy, I expect all these are letters from readers."

Hermione was jumpy in her seat. "That's what I thought," she said. "Harry d'you mind if we – "

"Help yourself."

At that second Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and the four marauders began ripping open envelopes. Over the past few minutes the group went along eagerly opening letters, some were convinced Harry was mad but others said they whole heartedly believed him.

In time the opening of the letters turned into a bit of a game to see who supported Harry and who didn't, however their game came screeching to a halt when a sweet voice erupted from behind them. The group froze in their letter reading and opening as they looked up to see a smiling pudgy face gazing down at them. "What is going on here?" Umbridge asked. "Why have you got all these letters Mr. Potter?"

"We're having a party," Sirius said with a big smile. "These are the RSVP's. Sorry couldn't invite you, no amphibians allowed." James elbowed him in the side.

It was a very good thing Sirius murmured his final words or he was looking at expulsion; Umbridge was beginning to get tired of the troublemaking trio.

"Is it a crime now?" Fred asked louder then Sirius has spoken and the Marauder was impressed by his actions. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I will have to put you in detention. Well, Mr. Potter?"

Seeing no other option Harry explained what he had done with Rita and upon seeing Umbridge's confusion he all but threw the Quibbler at her. However when she banned Hogsmeade trips for Harry that was when the group began to become outraged, before they could say anything though she stalked off out of the Great Hall.

"She can't do that." Sirius protested.

"She can and she has." Harry mumbled crossing his arms. "I don't really care anymore though."

"Eh," Remus waved a hand not taking his attention off his breakfast plate. "Don't let it worry you, if you need to go to Hogsmeade that bad you can take one of the secret passages."

"You're awfully forward about this, Moony." James noticed.

"I've told you before, if it has to do with hurting Umbridge I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Breakfast went by fairly fast after that, several students continued to come up to him to ask about the article but it didn't look like too many students even knew about it yet. A majority of them were Ravenclaws who surly only knew about it due to Luna.

But when they left the great hall there was a large sign plaster on the wall opposite them. Several students were crowded around it, the group pushed past the students to see what exactly was written.

"Oh, bloody hell." Sirius mumbled crossing his arms and turning away with a roll of his eyes.

"She can't ban a magazine." James said. "What's she gonna do? Check every dorm room, under every bed, in every trunk? Half the students in this school have porn and she hasn't even found that yet."

"She thinks she can do anything…" Peter mumbled.

Ron paused. "You know where the porn is?"

"Of course." James answered.

Harry sighed and glanced over to Hermione who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

She looked at him, barley concealing her glee. "Don't you see? If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure every single person in this school would read your interview it was banning it!"

"Of course!" Remus said with a smile. "Now everyone's gonna be curious and everyone'll see it!" He cried through clenched teeth as not to be too loud and over heard.

"John," James began as they were in public. "Did you eat the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup?"

"Little bit." He squealed.

"And how many did you have?"

"Couple."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

He grabbed James's shoulders. "But how can you think of that at a time like this! It's brilliant, Hermione you're a genius, I could kiss you!"

"Before class I think we should take our hyperactive buddy down to the kitchens." Sirius said looking at his watch seeing if they still had enough time without being too, too late. "Get some milk in him; maybe have him run a few laps."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day." James said pushing Remus toward the direction of the portrait that lead them down to the kitchens. "We'll see you in a bit, Harry, and don't let your new found fame from the Quibbler let you get mobbed by screeching fangirls."

Harry scoffed. "I don't think I'll have a problem, see you."

"Hey…" Ron mused after a few seconds as they walked to their next class. "Wonder what would happen if we gave Lupin chocolate covered chocolate chip pancakes. Would it have the same effect?"

"Imagine it would." Harry said getting intrigued by the idea.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And let's not forget the apparent age difference. He's not a child anymore. I'm sure… it's different now."

"You've heard the way Sirius talks." Harry said as they rounded a corner. "He's always making jokes about how not to give Lupin too much chocolate."

"But we always see him eat it and frankly he's never gone off the wall before." Hermione pointed out once more. "He's an adult, he's matured, he's – "

"Still a Marauder." Harry cut in. "When he's around Sirius especially and especially when he's with John and the others. They bring out the kid in him admit it, even around Fred and George he gets un-professor like."

She grinned and turned around to face them when they came to a staircase. "As true as that is I'm still going to have to disagree and go my way to Ancient Runes, while you go take your morning nap in History." She quipped.

"Oooh," Ron pretended she had hit him with a jinx. "That one really hurt."

She sneered playfully and walked up the stairs that lead to her class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Marauders were not heading to nor were they in their ext class. They were in the kitchens actually. They had run there almost immediately after talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione, not only to burn off some post morning sugar intake but also to get their fast. Their next class would begin in a little over five minutes and from here it would take a few minutes to run there.

The group walked in the kitchens with their usual casual stride, only Remus was tapping his foot more then he normally did. Looking around for a familiar house-elf they spotted Doby running over to them.

"Hey, Dob," Sirius greeted bending down to his level.

"Hello, Masters," he said with a big smile. "How can Doby serve you this morning? Have you missed your breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no, Remy here just had a little too much of those chocolate chip pancakes which were splendid by the way and when he gets chocolate he gets antsy. So we just need some milk and maybe a little charm in it to cool his nerves."

"I'm not that giddy." Remus butted in.

"You're foot stamping a hole in the floor." Sirius said noting Remus's wildly bouncing leg. "I think you do."

"Of course, Sirs!" Doby cried and ran off.

They knew their little house-elf friend would be back before they knew it, Doby was always quick in such matters. He was a very efficient house-elf, he liked his job no matter how free he was from all of Hermione's scarves and hats.

Not thirty seconds later the small house elf came supporting a tall elaborately designed glass of milk. "Here you are, Sir." He levitated the glass up to Remus.

"Excellent, great." He said before beginning to chug.

"Better hurry up," James said glancing down at his watch which was in perfect synch with the school bells. "Class starts in three minutes and forty five seconds."

Remus gave a thumbs up before dipping his head back, giving himself a milk mustache and drinking the rest. "Okay," he said whipping his mouth. "We're good now, I'm calm, I'm together and bloody fantastic, let's get to class!"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked with doubt, he still seemed rather wired; a wired werewolf was never too desirable.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he brushed it off. "Now let's go, class starts soon."

"Three minutes and twenty one seconds." James said looking down at his watch again.

"Well then," Remus grinned. "We'd better get a move on. Thanks Doby! We'll see you later."

The small elf waved as they ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Before pushing open the portrait they had Sirius check the Marauders Map which was safely stowed away I his robes. "Alright," he said taking up ten seconds of their limited time. "Okay there's only one professor in the halls and a couple students between us and class, we have a window."

"Go." James said and the four pushed the portrait door open.

Their shoes clonked against the hard floor as they sprinted through the halls, Remus leading the way with Sirius coming in a close second, they couldn't tell if he was still wired off the sugar or if it was just his wolfyness poking through. Their robes flew behind them and if you would've slowed down the scene it would have looked rather epic as they ran.

"Wait!" Remus yelled in a whisper stopping dead in his tracks at an intersection and flinging his arms out to let his friends smack into them. When he felt all three against him he pushed them against the wall and out of direct sight as a professor walked by the intersection.

When they saw the older wizard was passed by they ran off again. James looked down at his trusty watch. "One minute thirty one seconds." He announced.

"We'll never make it." Peter breathed.

"Don't be that way, Wormtail." Sirius huffed. "You forget we're the Marauders."

They shot by the Great hall to see a few students still lingering, staring up at the new rule Umbridge set out. Of course, they didn't have the time to stop and chat but Sirius did shout as they ran by 'pick up a copy'.

"Twenty three seconds!" James cried as they took the changeable stairs two steps at a time. The staircase moved and they only prayed they picked the right one, if they did then the stairs would lead directly to their class and it was a straight-a-way from there.

"Oh no," Remus said in despair. "Wrong staircase it's gonna pass right by."

"If we make it in time we can still jump over the rail and to the landing, we can do this!" James reassured.

Sure enough when Remus reached the ledge he lifted his right foot on the rail used it to his advantage and leaped off, over the rail and over the one that sat on the ledge of the landing. His landing was a little less then graceful seeing as his jump was long and high but he made it. Glancing over his shoulder he was just in time to roll out of the way from Sirius and James as they came in for their landings. Peter was last, almost missing the rail but he used it and was the only one who landed on two feet without the use of hands, but he did have a rail aiding him.

"Six." James breathed.

They could see the door to the class.

"Five."

Only a few more steps.

"Four."

Reaching out to the handle.

"Three."

Turning the knob and whooshing the door open.

"Two."

All four plowing in at the same time.

"One."

The door shut behind them.

The bell signaling the beginning of class rang out just on time and the Marauder's high fived one another.

"Awesome." Sirius grinned as they went to take their seats.


	35. Nightmares and Sacking

**AN:** I am sooo hyper, I'm eating chocolate cake and it's real yummy. Like I'm Remus level hyper right now it's incredible. And, can you believe this; ya know what I just realized? I've been writing this for over a year, that's just awesome, it really is. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and sticking with it this long. Keep it up. You all disserve awesome virtual cookies or if you don't like cookies brownies and if you don't care for brownies… virtual celery?

Nightmare

The night stretched on for James, the rest of his roommates were asleep, he knew this because he could hear the snoring of Sirius, Peter's bed wasn't shifting and he moved around a lot when he was just lying in bed, and Remus… well at times it was hard to tell but his curtain wasn't pulled around the bed and the starlight was filtering in through the window, he was asleep.

He wasn't sure what woke him, but he had been awake for some time now, just sitting up in bed staring at the trunk at the foot of his bed. They had been here nearly five months now, he knew Dumbledore was working on a way to get them home but would it kill him to give the Marauders an update every now and then? What was happening back home, what about Lily? Was time passing the same there to? If so, then they would have up and vanished one day in the girl's bathroom. That just didn't sound right.

They were missing, and no one at home knew what they were doing, not even the girls they wanted it to be a surprise and show them up… Five months. They must think they were dead or even worse. He had only been dating Lily for a short while but it wasn't like the rest of the women he so casually dated in his Hogwarts career, he wasn't nearly as bad as Sirius but one could say he had something of a reputation. But it was different with her, he thought he loved her even this soon in the relationship and apparently he did, he died for her and their son. They got married, they had a child.

According to Remus's unquestionable logic they were obviously getting home, if they never did then everything would be different. There would be no Harry, Sirius would never be in Azkaban, Remus would have had something of a fun life for those twelve years, however… Voldemort would probably be controlling the world by now.

He shuddered at the thought, back in the seventies he thought Voldemort was bad, he began in their fifth year with small things, by their sixth year he was a real threat, by their seventh he was getting bold and killing more frequently and in greater numbers, and by what he had read in the next year he would being mass murders. In a few short years he would rise to so much power, and now all this time later he was back and he was worse than ever.

James shook his head and laid back down on his pillow, he wasn't sure if he could get back to sleep now, all the what if's were running through his mind. Sure, he knew they would get back but what if they were supposed to and something that popped up at them killed them before they could return? He knew Remus or Hermione would have an answer to that by means of some lengthy explanation but he was getting sleepy and couldn't think of them himself.

As he shut his eyes he wished Remus or Sirius or even Peter were awake. In the old days he could remember waking up in the middle of the night by Remus and his nightmares, Merlin they were terrible. It stopped around their third year but every now and then they would resurface and they would find Remus wide awake at two in the morning breathing hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat, the last one was about two months ago. James, being the lightest sleeper, would always go over to his bed, sit at the foot and play a game of cards or munch on some late night chocolate. He used to try and push him to talk about the nightmare, but he gave up first year, he knew what they were about, there was no need to push him.

Shutting his eyes he tried to once again fall asleep, he didn't know what time it was or how long until breakfast and he really didn't care, he was tired and he wanted sleep now. But before he could even begin to slip off into dream land he heard a distinct scream in the dorm next door.

He seemed to shoot up in his bed simultaneously with the rest of his friends, except Sirius who moaned a few times and told his "mum" to let him sleep longer; no doubt he was talking about Mrs. Potter.

"Did you hear that?" Remus breathed looking around.

"You think I'm hard of hearing?" James asked. "Of course I heard it."

"Sirius." Remus said to the snoring boy. "Sirius wake up." He tried again. "C'mon, Padfoot, wake up!" He grunted chucking his pillow at his head.

"Wha – huh?" Sirius asked sitting up straight with a serious case of bed head infection his usually perfect hair.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked elaborating on the pillow throwing Remus was doing.

"What, no, what do I hear?" Sirius asked dumbfounded as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't hear anything."

"Well we," James emphasized pointing between himself, Remus and Peter. "Heard a scream, and it sounded an awful lot like it was coming from next door."

Sirius thought for a moment, which was a real challenge even if it wasn't very early in the morning. "Richard, Ceeley, Jaco – "

"No, no, no," James scolded and cursed Sirius's inability to think after sleeping. "From Harry's dorm."

That certainly made him wake up. "Harry? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Well we don't know," Remus explained. "We heard a scream and that woke us up, we've spent the last few minutes trying to get you to speak lucidly."

"Well I am now." He mumbled pushing the sheets off himself exposing his pajama's which were more like his boxers and a t-shirt, he never did fancy the Hogwarts pj's, none of them did. "C'mon, let's go see what happened."

In a flash he was up and the rest of them were following his lead. They creaked the door to their room open slowly they had a lot of experience sneaking around the castle at night and though they were only going next door they learned that the professors in this school had the innate ability to know when a student was sneaking around.

They crept the next few feet to the door and when they arrived at the room they would distinctly hear talking inside. The four thrust the door open and walked in startling the two boys inside. Harry was sitting on the bed with Ron next to him.

"What's going on?" James demanded as they entered. "We heard a scream, are you okay, are you alright, what happened?"

"Harry had another nightmare." Ron said without waiting for Harry, he was being awfully stubborn with all of this.

"Another one with Voldemort?" James asked worriedly as he approached him, Ron cringed at the name.

Harry glared at Ron. "Yes, but it wasn't anything important, that's why I'm taking the Occlumency lessons to stop this from happening."

"Well what happened?" Sirius asked almost hysterically.

Harry sighed and began to once again explain what had happened in his dream, about halfway through the explanation Seamus and Dean came bounding in the dorm room. This hinted to James that it wasn't as late as he thought but he didn't bothering thinking about that now.

"It'd be the weapon." Remus concluded in a low voice so Seamus and Dean couldn't hear.

"You were Voldemort?" James whispered as Harry pulled his legs up on the bed, beginning to calm down. "Well that just doesn't sound good, you need to tell someone."

"That's what I'm thinking." Ron cried out. "But he won't have it."

"No," Harry grunted. "That's why I'm leaning Occlumency, I don't need to tell anyone if I could get it right with Snape then I wouldn't be having these bloody dreams."

Harry made it clear the conversation was over when he turned away from them and pulled the blankets over him, leaving the four Marauders and Ron to stand there troubled. For a little while no one moved, but a minute or two later James gently gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and motioned for him to go back to bed. The four Marauder's stepped out of the dorm and walked back to their own not bothering to be quiet this time.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked the second they shut the door behind them, Remus expertly put a sound proof charm around the room for the night, he was sure this would escalate into a bit of a yelling match.

"What can we do?" Peter murmured plopping down on his bed and leaning back against the headboard in defeat.

"Wormtail's right," James sighed rubbing his face. "It's not like we can go off and tell Dumbledore or the other you two without Harry's permission, it's not really our business."

"He's your son, Prongs!" Sirius cried. "If that doesn't make it your business what the bloody hell does?"

"I'm not his father yet."

"What does yet have anything to do with this? Shit's happening and no one around here's taking it seriously but me!"

Remus groaned and threw his wand down on his bed; he had picked it up to place the sound proof spell. "Don't be an ass, Padfoot!" He cried. "You know that's just not true, we're all taking it seriously but it's not like we can run around telling everyone everything. It's Harry's life, we need to respect his wishes and if it's not something that needs immediate attention now then I think it can wait the night."

"We can speak about it in the morning." James continued getting a nod from Remus. "When Hermione's around, there's no use in waking her now. Sirius, I'm just as worried as you are but you have to admit this wasn't as serious a cause as last time."

The beater glared and looked down to the floor as he paced. "He said noting bad happened, except for that guy and he was a death eater anyway so… so no problem?"

"No problem." Remus added. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Despite still being shaken up Sirius nodded and sat down on his bed, twisting his hands together. "Yeah, yeah we'll talk to Hermione in the morning, if Harry doesn't think it's a matter to tell Dumbledore then it's not a matter to tell Dumbledore."

The remaining three Marauder's exchanged a look clearing stating they did not believe what he was saying. Sirius had a long history of worrying too much, in a few days chances are he would be on about something else. Though this thing with Harry wasn't exactly your everyday occurrence things were happening and the group didn't entirely understand it, hell, they didn't understand much about this time period. They were plopped down in a story that was already halfway over and no matter how many times you hear about the beginning it doesn't have the same effect of seeing it.

The morning came and went, they spoke with Hermione and settled things about the dream. Most of it wasn't anything different then what they spoke about the night before but they concluded to keep it between themselves much against Sirius's thoughts. However Hermione prodded the subject of Harry's Occlumency lessons, she was a wonderful girl the Marauder's realized but at times she would be a bit pushy.

Harry didn't speak with her for the rest of the day, needless to say. Since the group found they could not focus they ended up losing the Quidditch match to the Hufflepuffs which James found utterly unacceptable and went into a bit of a depression for the next couple days.

But the weeks passed by and soon the dream was nearly forgotten by almost everyone, Harry still found himself thinking about it every now and then. James and the others sometimes suspected his mind was on other things but they didn't speak of it to him, he had other things to worry about. Like Occlumency lessons which is where he was at the moment as they recalled.

The Marauders were sitting out in the courtyard after they finished their dinner, trying to get Umbridge last essay done, even Remus was having trouble filling the required space. Tickling the feather of his quill against his chin Remus mused about the other things he could add.

"Just repeat things using different words." Sirius mumbled as he flipped to a clean sheet of parchment. "This is the third time I'm explaining how Banshee's kill."

"Unlike you, Padfoot, I don't much care for shortcuts in life."

"No," James shook his head with a smirk. "You just hop the train and ride along instead, make everyone else walk."

"Is there any other way?" Remus asked as he tried to fix a misspelled word.

"What's another word for Banshee?" Peter asked. "This is the millionth time I'm using it."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Sirius murmured.

As the group chuckled Remus's smiled faded and his head shot up. "Do you hear that?" He asked looking around.

"You know we don't." Sirius deadpanned.

"No, no," James said waving him off and placing his essay inside his defense book for later. "No, I think I hear it too… sounds like… screaming?"

"It is," Remus said ad hurriedly pressed his own essay between the pages of his book. "C'mon! Let's go!" He cried as he shoved his books in his bag and led the team out of the courtyard and down the halls.

"I hear it now," Peter breathed as they made their way to the entrance hall.

"If you didn't hear it I would assume you were deaf." Sirius pointed out.

They rounded another corner to find themselves in the entrance hall where a crowd of students stood by watching something in awe. The group pushed through the mass amount of students to try and get to the front however they found it was easier said than done.

Being fairly tall they attempted to see over the crowds, only to fail at that as well. The group looked around, they were at the head of the stairs, there was a banister right beside them. Sirius jerked his head toward the banister and the group climbed up on top of it, people were already trying to crowd it but they managed to find plenty of room for themselves. From their bird's eye view they hung onto the lampposts so not to fall and watched the display before them with their mouths gapped wide open.

"They're sacking her." Remus breathed.

"No," James corrected. "Umbridge is sacking her."

"You c-can't!" Trelawney cried as tears poured down her face and she stumbled along. "You can't sack me! I've been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is my home!"

"It was your home!" Umbridge shrieked not being able to hold back the utter enjoyment radiating off her. She continued to shout and scream at the poor woman as Trelawney sobbed uncontrollably before her.

"This isn't happening." Remus murmured. "She's getting bold, she's… she's… sacking everyone she doesn't like. Granted I don't exactly care for Divination, too much seeing into people's private business and you know I can't have that, but that doesn't mean I want her sacked, I really don't! Oh no… you know what this means…"

"Hagrid's next." James finished. "Before you know it this school'll be run by the Ministry completely. We couldn't do anything, it'd be like prison."

"Worse than prison if she's here." Sirius growled.

"Look," Peter said pointing over the crowd to a thin woman rushing in, her robes billowing behind her as she ran. "McGonagall's here."

"Thank Merlin." James sighed. "She'll help, she may not believe in Divination but she's not a bitch."

"Unlike some people we know," Sirius grinned. "Go get her, Minnie, kick her ass!" he cried out a little too loud.

However McGonagall didn't go and shout at Umbridge like they were expecting, she went straight for her fellow professor pulled her into an embrace and began patting her back comfortingly. She took a large handkerchief from her robes and handed it to the poor woman, she was saying something to them but because of the distance and the crowd around them they couldn't hear exactly what it was.

"That's good too." Sirius said in a voice that was half shouting half stopping himself from crying out too loud.

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" They heard Umbridge said approaching them with her hands on her hips. "And your authority for that statement is?"

"That would be mine."

James smiled and sagged against the pillar beside the wall he was holding onto. "I was almost getting worried for a second there."

"Dumbledore can fix all problems." Sirius smiled as the aging professor walked through the oak doors and walked down a path quickly made by the students as they separated for their headmaster.

The group was slightly startled when Dumbledore agreed that Umbridge had every right to dismiss a professor, they didn't however lose faith in what he was planning. The four knew him well over their past seven years and he always knew exactly what he was doing. They breathed a sigh of relief when he pointed out she could not banish her from the castle and at the mention of a new Divination teacher they all perked up in anticipation.

The front doors opened up to allow the night mist drift into the hallway. A figure stepped in and it took everyone a moment to understand exactly who or what it was.

"Oh," Remus said as a grin crept its way onto his face. "This is too cool, Umbridge is gonna freak!"

"Centaur." Sirius said smiling uncontrollably. "Dumbledore hired a Centaur to teach us Divination."

"This," Dumbledore began happily addressing all the students and Umbridge. "Is Firenze, I think you'll find him quite suitable."


	36. Who's Birthday Now

**AN:** In the authors note I originally wrote there was an explanation on how I made their birthdays but then I realized it ending up being like 2 paragraphs of me babbling. So let's keep this short, Sirius is the oldest, Peter is next then it's Remus and James (since James and Remus are the only ones we have specific dates for, we should really bug JKR about Peters and Sirius's birthdays). It's based off canon and what I made up.

Who's Birthday Now

Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room dolefully; classes were over for the day and he was exhausted. He looked up just in time to see a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans fly from the sofa to the armchair. After taking a few more steps he saw Sirius seated in the sofa with Remus beside him and James sitting in the armchair untying the neatly done ribbon at the top. Peter was sitting on the ground cross-legged and leaning up against the sofa with a few chocolate frogs in his lap, they too were donned with ribbon.

"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously, seeing the bow that was taped to James's head.

The four turned around, three were startled to see him there, Remus on the other hand had heard him come in. Sirius abruptly turned to him and gave him a hard elbow in the ribs.

"Your job was simple, tell them when you hear and or smell them coming." He scolded.

"Sorry," Remus shrugged. "The box was already in the air when they walked through the door; they'd have to be blind not to see it, and besides Prongs has a bloody bow on his head, not too discreet."

"They're out of class early." Peter defended him. "They shouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes, at least."

"Ha, see, not my fault I wasn't expecting it."

"We had an exam today so we were let out once we finished, Hermione waited for us of course, so, what's going on?" Ron repeated raising an eyebrow as he spoke for the whole group.

"Is it your birthday?" Hermione smiled working her way around the sofa to sit beside them. When she got around she spotted a couple more gifts, one of them was clearly from Dumbledore, she could see the handwriting on the note attached to it.

"I told you we should have done this in the dorm." Sirius hissed.

"I as recall," Remus began. "I was the one who said that. You got me to skip class for this? I'd make you do my homework for the next month as punishment but you'd only bring my grade down. I can't believe I listened to you, oh just skip for one period we can do it then, see we're getting caught anyway."

"You're right, mate, I'm sorry we should have gone up to the dorm like we did for you, but I honestly thought no one would be in here."

"Could someone please explain this to us?" Harry asked still standing behind the sofa with Ron, Hermione was busy reading the cards.

"It's James's birthday." She grinned before any of them could ask. "His eighteenth to be precise."

"How come you never said anything?" Harry asked feeling disappointed he wouldn't share his birthday with any of them, especially him.

James shrugged. "We thought it might be weird, not only from the whole time travel perspective but you've been busy with Snivillus and those dreams you've been having we just didn't think – "

"Obviously not!" Hermione cried still with a smile on her face. "With everything that's been going on Harry could use some fun! Now tell me, I didn't miss what you said, Sirius, has Remus's birthday already past?"

"Two or three weeks ago… on the tenth." He replied.

"So you're eighteen too! Hold on, from what I've discovered from your elder counter parts you Sirius are older than Remus. You're eighteen too! And Peter?"

"I confess." He nodded. "A few months ago."

Harry smiled, his father was the youngest of his friends, just like he was.

"This is just uncalled for," Hermione said smacking him on the arm. "We have four birthdays to celebrate, six if you count Lupin and Black, oh! I should owl them! We'll have a little party."

"How do you expect to pull this off?" James asked.

"He's right," Remus agreed. "Black can't exactly come here and as much as I love to piss Umbridge off having Lupin walk in here would only cause more trouble that we don't need."

Hermione looked dejected. "You're right, well; perhaps we could go to Number Twelve."

"Hermione," Harry began leaning heavily on the back of the sofa. "How do you propose we go about doing that? I mean all of us at once? Maybe we could get one or two of us to leave school but unless there's some sort of major family crisis that would involve all of us I dare say we're trapped here, until Easter break that is."

"Well then, it seems we'll just have to come up with some family emergency," Hermione concluding standing up and brushing off her robes. "We've broken the rules before; I think we could do it again."

The men exchanged worried glances. "Hermione," Ron began. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better, Ronald, now all of you come along, we're going to Dumbledore to devise a false family emergency that involves all of us."

"What exactly would that be?" Sirius asked propelling himself off the sofa to follow him out the portrait door along with the rest of them.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." She smirked and pushed the door open. The whole way to Dumbledore's office they came up with various ideas of how they could get out of class for the next few hours. They even mused on different ideas when they reached the gargoyle and guessed the password, even as they made their way up the steps they came up with several ideas, though they got the more ridiculous as they went.

Finally they knocked on the door that led to the office, falling silent. They heard a soft come in from inside the office and the door swung open seemingly on its own accord.

As they piled into the office Dumbledore looked up from his desk and gave them all a pleasant smile. "Well, good evening, what is it I can do for you? And may I add, happy birthday, James."

James blushed as Hermione began to speak. "That's what we've come to talk to you about, Sir. You see, it seems all of them had gotten by without telling me, Harry or Ronald of their birthdays, if we would have known I would think a little celebration was in order. Since we've missed them all except for James' I think we should have something of a larger celebration including Black and Lupin if you don't mind, just because you're not a child anymore doesn't mean you can't have a party, does it?"

Dumbledore smiled and moved out from behind his desk. "I couldn't agree with you more, Ms. Granger, I recall having been told by the boys to keep their birthdays a secret myself, I was quite confused with them. I truly don't see any reason you shouldn't be allowed to visit Number Twelve for a few hours or so."

"What will we tell Umbridge though, she knows whenever there's a floo network opening in this school." Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't see how it's any of her business where I go with some of my students but if she does inquire, we'll tell her," Dumbledore said firing up the floo network. "That we're attending a party."

Every single Gryffindor were taken back in surprise, they were going to tell her the truth? That seemed rather anti-climatic, they sort of wanted to lie and play her like a fool.

"Oh," Sirius said. "Okay, let's go."

Dumbledore motioned for them to go ahead of them and one by one each student went in the floo network and passed through to Number Twelve. Before Dumbledore went he wrote a note, one of them he sent to McGonagall via Fawks who was sitting on his perch, after that he began his own floo travel but he did not go to Number Twelve by far.

Over at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Lupin and Black were sitting in the kitchen alone, completely unaware that at the moment seven young Gryffindors were being transported to the living room. Of course Lupin was the first to pick up the transaction; Black could almost see his ears perk up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Someone's using the floo," Lupin murmured. "Make that several someone's."

"Not everyone has access to that."

"Dumbledore's office does." Lupin pointed out.

Black furrowed his brow, what did Dumbledore want? He quickly got up, followed by Lupin and the pair walked into the living room. They were a bit shocked to see the seven teenagers standing idly in the room waiting for the last of them to make it through the network.

"This is certainly a surprise!" Black said stepping forward with a smile.

"You don't know the occasion?" James asked taking a step forward.

Black shook his head and looked down at the drink he was still holding in his hand. "Oh I know the occasion, all right. In fact," he motioned to Lupin. "We're drinking to it."

Lupin nodded and lifted his drink in the air quickly before taking sip. "So, should we assume this is what we owe the pleasure too?"

"Of course," Hermione said stepping past the men surrounding her. "However I must say I am quite upset to find out your birthday was only a couple weeks ago and you failed to notify me of it."

"Oooooo," Black said with a grin. "You're in trouble," he drawled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sirius," Hermione said holding up her hand. "I happen to know your birthday was a few months ago and still I had no idea. Everyone here is in trouble, except for Harry and Ronald that is."

Ron and Harry exchanged smiles that they were free from the wrath of Hermione.

Behind them there was a knock at the door and the portrait of Mrs. Black started up in a symphony of shrieks and cries. Sirius covered his ears and moaned. "Urg, I thought I had gotten away from that noise."

"I thought I was done with it once I was in Azkaban," Black retorted as Lupin and a few others went to take care of the portrait and answer the door. "Obviously I was wrong."

Seconds later the group returned with not only Dumbledore but Molly and Arthur Weasley behind them. Molly squeals when she saw them and proceeded to give everyone a warm hug. "Oh! It's wonderful to see you all again, but shame on you!" She cried slapping Black lightly on the chest. "You should know better than to keep such secrets from me."

Black was befuddled. "B – but blame him!" he pointed to James. "It's his birthday!"

"But you are the oldest and therefore should be the more responsible."

He pointed to Lupin. "Moony's as old as me, blame him!"

"Not only is that a lie, you're older, but he actually had the common sense to tell me when I asked him some years ago. He's just stubborn when I try to throw him a party, he's refused every year."

"And I will continue to refuse." Lupin said walking back in the kitchen. "There's no need to fuss over me."

"That's a lie and you know it!" She accused, following him.

Once again they were blessed with more visitors in the house when the floo network came to life one more. This home however McGonagall stepped through, followed by a pair of familiar red haired twins accompanied by their only sister.

"Ginny, Fred, George!" Their father said ruffling each boy's hair and giving Ginny a kiss on the head. "Good to see you!"

"Hi, dad! You should have seen Professor McGonagall we had detention with Snape today." Fred began.

"She got us right out of it!" George said with a wide grin. "Though, we have to go back tomorrow to make up for today."

"Of course you do," she said heading into the kitchen where she was well aware Molly was. "Now if it was Umbridge, then maybe I would allow you some leeway." She murmured.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Her detentions are wicked painful, mate."

"What have you done this time to earn detention?" Arthur asking looking up to make sure Molly wasn't overhearing.

"They made Professor Snape out to be a fool." Ginny smirked. "They faked a potion and he actually thought it was genuine until, of course, he tried it out. As I hear from Sirius it was funny, but he took fifty points from Gryffindor for the stunt." She glared at her brothers as she went past them to find their mother.

"It was funny," Sirius confirmed being the only other one in the room who was taking the seventh year potions class. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"We find that hard to believe." George laughed.

"You're a bad influence on our boys," Arthur scolded with a smirk, remembering the time he spent with them in Hogwarts. It was only a year but the four Marauders weren't exactly people you forget easily, especially since James and his parents were well acquainted with the Weasley family. Sirius's not so much, being the stuck up pure bloods they were.

James shrugged. "I'd like to take that as a compliment, so I will."

Arthur huffed a laugh as he and the others walked into the kitchen to see his wife hurriedly baking a cake with Lupin leaning against the counter watching her still drinking from his glass. "I offered to help her," he said shrugging. "But she said I'd mess it up."

Molly placed her hands on her hips as the frosting stirred itself in the bowl. "I never said such a thing don't put words in my mouth, I said you would end up tainting it."

"With what?" Black asked with an amused smile.

Lupin's gaze dropped down to the amber liquor in his glass and then back up at Black who began laughing.

"You're baking a cake?" Hermione asked as she watching the frosting stir. "Have you got the time?"

"With magic I can cut the time in half at the least," Molly explained as she poured the batter in a pan. "I would prefer to make it magic free but since this is so short notice it doesn't look like I have a choice."

Black headed over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of, what they assumed was, fire whiskey and poured it into quite a few glasses handing it out to people including the four Marauders and Fred and George.

Molly saw this and raised her brow. "Excuse me, I don't think I like this one bit."

"We're all eighteen here." Black said with a smile.

She shook her head, "The first of April those boys will be eighteen, as of right now they are still seventeen."

Black looked stunned for a moment on the one hand he wanted to argue with Molly but he knew no matter what he said he was going to lose this argument. Thankfully for him though Fred and George stepped in.

"C'mon, mum, it's a party." Fred cried.

"Yeah and we're seventeen, we're legal."

She stared at the glasses and with one fluid motion poured half their contents into Black and Lupin's glasses making Black smile uncontrollable and Lupin to smirk. "Only a little." She glared and the twins looked at each other in amazement.

The Marauders were already tackling their own glasses what with no parental figure other then Molly to stop them and she was busy with the twins. But as they began to walk out of the kitchen they heard the shrill voice of Molly behind them. "And where do you think you boys are going? I will let you have some, but that is far too much for someone so young."

They look shocked.

"Aw, Molly," Sirius grinned trying to use his charm on her but to no avail. "We're eighteen, we're adults, and we're past being adults. Besides this is nothing compared to what we kept in our old dorm…" he trailed off realizing what he was saying.

"Smooth." Remus commented as he took a drink.

"You've really done it this time, Pads." James said shaking his head.

"What do you keep in your dorm?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Minerva agreed folding her arms across her chest. "Exactly what is it you keep under your beds in your dorm?"

"No," Sirius began denying. "No, no, no, not here I mean back home in the seventies. And you know the seventies, mate; everyone had liquor under their beds. Hell, go to the girls dorms and you'd find some of the hardest liquor you've ever had! Sure we had some good stuff but over there it was a bloody madhouse!"

"Padfoot," Peter warned shaking his head.

Sirius looked at him.

"You are so not making this better." James sighed and Sirius turned to him.

"No, but, I'm just explaining – "

"Well stop explaining." Remus cried with a big smile spread across his face, he was finding the whole situation amusing beyond belief.

The two adult Marauders leaning on the counter were giggling as well, they remember better than anyone the trouble they got into in school they also remembered the parties that were thrown in their dorms. Not only the dorms too, countless parties were thrown out on the lake or the Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts was insane in those days, or that could just be because they knew the right people the parties could be selective at times.

"You think we should intervene?" Lupin asked leaning over to talk to Black in private. "After all, it is our hides that will get a beating later, eventually they will have to go back to their own time where the Minerva and Molly there don't yet know of the stash."

Black shook his head. "No, not yet, when they're gone we'll probably get it but until then it's all on them."

Lupin grinned and nodded. "Alright then, so, happy belated birthday Padfoot," he said raising his glass.

"Happy belated birthday, Moony," Black retorted and he clinked glasses. "And happy birthday, Prongs!" He cried to the boys who were still trying to get Sirius to stop talking.

There was another ring of the doorbell and they vaguely saw Arthur out of the corner of his eye go to the front door with Dumbledore by his side, one to answer the door and the other to close the now screaming portrait.

The second the door open they heard a yell echo through the house.

"So who the hell else, is so ready to party!?" Yelled out a voice which was nearly quivering with bridled enthusiasm.

"Andy's here," Lupin said bringing his glass up.

"Now this party will get interesting." Black snorted.

They then heard another voice, a more calming one trying to settle her friend down in vain.

"So is Laura," Black said. "Now we can have full confidence Andy will keep her top on during this party, sad news for you then, isn't it?"

Lupin promptly punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Padfoot."


	37. Caught Big Time

**AN:** Just a warning updates may be more spread apart in the next couple months (they should be back to normal by May), I have been cast in three shows, one for college and two that I get paid for so I'll be working around my hectic little schedule. Including my classes I will be going out to do stuff every day of the week, I've never had to do that before. But it shouldn't be too bad.

And by the way, I twisted my ankle in dance rehearsal for the musical the other day. Ow. So I'm a little computer chair bound, I won't be getting up for stupid reasons and forget to continue writing when I get back, so that's a good thing for this chapter.

Caught Big Time

"Nothing like the good old patronus charm, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said as a large silver dog trotted around him panting and shaking its tail. They all had patronus experience from their days in school. Before becoming animagi they read that whatever your patronus form may be the chances were in your favor it would be your animagi as well, so they tried it and for Sirius and James it worked, For Peter it didn't, still a rodent though.

"Does bring back the old memories, eh?" James said as he walked over, a giant stag standing by his side.

"Oh of course," Remus answered from several feet away where he tried to help Neville with his as a silvery wolf laid on the ground watching. "Fun memories, sitting up in our dorm or in one of our bedrooms for hours on end casting the same bloody wisp of silver over and over again until our wrists were sore from 'swish and flick'." He mocked Professor Flitwick.

"It was fun once we got the hand of it." Sirius pointed out.

"I'll never get the hang of it," Neville said dejected, lowering his wand to his side.

Remus shook his head. "No, no, no, you're doing fine. You've only been at it a little while. You think we got it the first time we tried?"

James laughed. "We didn't." He answered for him. "We were twelve when we got the idea, started late in our second year, found out about Moony's furry little problem first year he's a dreadful liar, anyway we were only able to hold one out perfectly and actually do something with it until October of our third year, and it only took us so quick because –"

"If you call that quick," Peter mumbled as he watched a little flying squirrel jumped around him.

"Because of Andy's brother and sister, twins, graduated from Wizarding School what six years or more? Before we did... Trouble makers they were, her mother too, whole bloody family. They were more than willing to help us out learn how to make our patronus' and become animagi, of course her mother wasn't exactly filled in on the animagi plan."

"Good times," Sirius said with a nod.

"So," Remus continued to Neville. "Don't be discouraged, it's not something you pick up overnight."

"Everyone else has it though." The fifth year protested.

"Oh I don't think so." Remus mused looking around. "Look, she doesn't."

Neville looked and grunted. "She's a third year, John."

"All the same," he shrugged. "She hasn't got it. Now again, come on, think of a happy time."

"I don't have a happy time." Neville moaned in defeat as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't be a liar, of course you do." Remus said unfolding Neville arms and forcing him to bring his wand up into the proper stance. "Now, a happy time I know you have a few, if I can have one anyone can have one."

"I don't."

"Alright then, don't have a happy memory, your life is one big sulking pile of slime, is that it? How about… Yule Ball last year, I heard you got to dancing with Ginny, was that a big pile of slime? I'm sure she'd love to hear what you really think of your night out. Or how about Snape in your grandmothers clothes? I'm sure that was a bore."

"You weren't there for any of that." Neville pointed out with wonder.

"But I do like a good story and that one with Snivellus I must say was brilliant."

"Was your idea," Neville said.

James smirked as he walked over to them from speaking with a fourth year about the charm. "And a good one it was too, couldn't have done it better myself. They always said Pads and me were a bad influence on you, mate, now I'm glad to say that's true."

Remus smirked. "But aside from this little distraction, happy memory, you need one. Pick one."

"How are we doing here?" Harry asked as he walked over from speaking with some of the girls.

"No good." Neville said shaking his head.

"You've got to think of something happy." Harry insisted.

"That's what I've been saying!" Remus cried. "But he's set on believing his life sucks!"

Harry smirked. "If anyone can teach him you can, John, after all you taught me."

"But I wasn't an eighteen year old when I did it." Remus groaned, it was loud enough and hectic enough in the room so as long as they used their code names they were fine with whatever that spoke about.

"I have confidence in you." Harry shrugged as he moved along to Seamus who was standing with Sirius.

"I think he's got it." Sirius said with a proud look on his face, since he was the one teaching him individually he felt rather proud his pupil succeeded. "Oh well, he did." He said as the creature faded into a silver wisp when harry walked over.

"It was defiantly something hairy." Seamus said, this was his first DA meeting, Dean had taken him and he was ecstatic he had come at such a fun time.

"Come on," Sirius said. "Merlin, I sound like John, happiest memory you can think of."

"I have one." Seamus argued.

"Well its obviously not cutting it, now is it?"

Harry smiled at the progress everyone was making and walked over to where James was standing watching the proceedings. He couldn't tell if he was admiring the work or looking for someone to help. He was quick to notice the silver stag standing by him and harry couldn't help but blush, he couldn't believe no one had noticed the mass similarities between the two of them. But maybe everyone was too busy with their own work to bother with them; it wasn't like he had James demonstrate. Himself and Remus did, he thought it only right since Remus taught him, even if it wasn't this particular Remus.

"Hey," Harry greeted as he walked over.

"Harry," James grinned. "You're doing a great job with these kids, really you are."

"Thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

"I feel like I'm being repetitive with this, but I'm proud. It's weird, I know I'm not your father yet but I feel like I am, somehow, I dunno maybe it's just fatherly instinct kicking in. It'll only be two years or so until I really am a father, even though a short-lived one but still one, right?"

"I don't really remember you or mum, but Black and Lupin do, the Weasley's do, Dumbledore, everyone in the Order and many more, they say you were a good father, they said you spoiled me."

James smiled. "Well I'm glad I could leave my mark." He said quietly and then ruffled Harry's hair.

On the other side of the room they heard the sound of the door opening and them closing behind someone. They craned their necks over the crowd but saw nothing, after a moment they brushed it off and tried to return to their previous conversation. But before they could they became increasingly aware of the silence that was spreading across the room.

"What's going on?" James asked as Neville and Remus a little ways away from them also became silent and looked to the ground.

The black haired Potters were confused until there was a little tug on Harry's robe. He looked down to see Dobby looking up at him with his big eyes under his eight hats.

"Hi Dobby," he exclaimed thinking the little elf had come up to give him some good news, because why else would he bother him during a meeting, but then he saw how sad his eyes were. "What's wrong?"

The house elf was shaking as everyone slowly conjugated around him; some of the people who knew him were kneeling down beside him as was Harry now.

"Harry Potter, Sir…" he began with a tremor in his voice causing him to stop. He seemed unable to go on.

"Go on," Sirius encouraged from his kneeled position beside Remus and Neville, Seamus was standing over them.

Dobby looked to him briefly before turning back to Harry with more confidence. "Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby has come to warn you… but the house elves have been warned not to tell…"

Without warning Dobby ran headfirst at a wall earning a horrified gasp by about half the students who weren't used to Dobby and his self abuse. Harry and some of the other attempted to stop him but he was too quick and bounced off the wall, he was cushioned by his many hats.

"What happened, Dobby?" Harry asked starting to get a little worried as he grabbed his thin arm in case he tried to run off again to harm himself.

"Harry Potter… she… she…" Before Dobby continued he hit himself hard on the nose with his free hand, Harry grabbed that one too and held the little elf.

"Who's she, Dobby?"

"Who else…" James trailed off as he gazed into the horrified face of the elf from where he knelt. "It's Umbridge, isn't it, Dobby?"

The house elf nodded.

"Has she found out?" Sirius asked, his cool demeanor gone now replaced with one of terror. "About us, about the D.A.?"

"Of course she has," James answered for him. "Why else would he be here like this? She knows, Harry."

Harry looked at Dobby desperate for an answer that conflicted James's thoughts. "Is she, Dobby? Is she coming?!" He practically yelled at the already terrified creature.

After a moment's hesitation he cried out. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry stared at him for several seconds as he slowly stood up. He gazed around at his fellow D.A. members in a rage. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" He bellowed to the frozen students.

At that moment everyone in the room began running toward the exit at the same time. The students flew from the doorway splitting off into the corridors in a mess; Harry could hear their footsteps from inside the room. He hoped they got away, the owlery and the library were close, and they could take refuge there.

"Harry!" Hermione cried grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to her, Ron and the Marauders. "Come on!"

Before getting too far Harry bent down and scooped up Dobby in his arms, the little elf was still trying to do himself harm. They all made it through the door last, slamming it behind them, Harry exchanged a few words, or orders, with Dobby and bolted down the hallway after the Marauders who were already turning down the corner with Ron and Hermione ahead of them.

"You go," Remus said to the two as they made it down the hallway a little further. "We're staying behind for, Harry."

Hermione looked mortified. "Are you insane? She'd rip your head off, especially if she catches you."

"She won't catch him," Sirius assured. "We'll make sure of it, and if she does catch him, when one Marauder goes down we all go down." It wasn't necessarily true seeing as there were several instances that they would leave one another behind but it was usually due to someone persisting they leave.

"You're mad." Ron said as he and Hermione were pushed away by James.

"Go!" James cried. "Go to the library!"

The Marauders doubled back, Harry had gone down a different corridor, they went to follow him only to hear a pain yelled from somewhere down a hall far ahead. They looked to one another, all thinking the same thing and bolted ahead.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" They heard Malfoy sneer as they rounded the corner. "Prof – " he began but his mouth was covered by a white bandage and his arms were restrained to his sides.

Harry looked up from the ground to see the four Marauders running to him. They began to lift him up but Remus, with his enhanced hearing, picking up the sound of clicking heels on the ground down the opposite hallway.

"She's coming," he hissed. "We have to go."

"I can't..." Harry grunted having a hard time standing due to the jinx. "Go, without me, hide she can't find you too. If I go down you're the ones next best suited for the job."

Malfoy screamed in his binding behind them and squirmed.

"We're not leaving you, Harry." James said as they hoisted him up.

"You have to, go! She'll catch you!" He hissed quietly trying to push them away.

Malfoy screamed again, gathering the attention of Umbridge.

"She can't catch you!" Harry cried. "Go!"

The Marauders reluctantly released their hold on Harry and dashed around the corner just as Umbridge came into sight. "Draco!" She cried in astonishment and in a flash undid his bindings, and then she noticed Harry on the ground. "It's him!" She exclaimed happily. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, fifty points to Slytherin. I'll take it from here, stand up, Potter."

Harry stood up with some difficulty.

"There were more, Professor, they rounded the corner. It looked like the werewolf lover and his friends, they're not far."

She smiled at him. "Very good, I'll take it from here." She went around the corner with Harry beside her, his arm in her cold vice like grip. When they arrived in the corridor despite the long stretch of hallway there was no one. She couldn't even hear them running. She huffed and went back.

"They must have gotten away, look for them, Draco, and tell the others too look in the library, the bathrooms, and grab anyone who's out of breath." She commanded.

The blond got up and ran down the corridor looking in every possible spot for the foursome.

Umbridge stayed behind with Harry, she glared at him through cold eyes and dragged him away through the halls. "You are coming with me to the headmaster's office, Potter."

As they walked to the headmasters office harry wondered who else had been caught, the Marauders, she would expel Remus for sure this time. If Ron was caught Molly would be furious, she would kill him, Hermione would freak out since O.W.L.'s were coming up, Seamus was only there for one meeting, he shouldn't be blamed for anything, and Neville… he was just getting the hang of it. Count on Remus to teach him.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Umbridge said jolting Harry from his thoughts and he realized they were standing in front of the gargoyle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Down the corridors the Marauders stay huddled under James's invisibility cloak, he was keeping it in the pocket of his robe, he always did for emergencies. Over seven years of pranking you never knew when it would come in handy.

They were in a corner, a little closer than they would have liked, not that they never got this close when they were messing around but staying like this in the somewhat awkward position on the floor was… unsettling. Sirius was in the back, pinned against the wall with his legs drawn up to his chest, Remus and James were in front of him pinned to his legs and Peter was in front of them, practically in the fetal position, it was the only way the cloak would fit over all of them comfortably... well not exactly comfortable.

Soon Remus gave a faint nod, signaling to his friends the Slytherins were far enough away that they couldn't hear him. They pulled the cloak off them and stood up, stretching out all the kinks in their muscles. They immediately moved away from one another, they had been close enough for one day's time.

"Where are they?" Sirius grunted.

"Long gone, don't worry about it." Remus said shaking his head. "Come on; let's go to the common room, maybe Harry got back."

The four had been under the cloak for some time, longer than they anticipated and as soon as James had the cloak safety stored in his pocket they bolted off to the common room. The run wasn't a long one, especially with the speed they were running at so they arrived in the decently full common room within a few minutes time.

They burst through the portrait hole out of breath and leaning against one another and the walls around them. Before they could register what was happening they felt arms wrap around them in a tight embrace.

"We were so worried!" Hermione cried moving onto Remus to hug him; she had hugged James and Sirius first at the same time. "When Harry came back and you didn't we didn't know what to think."

"Harry's back?" James asked, "He's okay?"

"He's fine," she answered though she seemed off, something had happened while they were hiding and they wanted to know what.

"What's…?" Sirius began when Harry pushed his way forward.

"There you are." Harry said with a shadow of a smile. "Where were you hiding? I saw you go around the corner and then Malfoy went after you and you just vanished."

"That's it," James answered. "We did, invisibility cloak, never leave the dorm without it."

"What's going on?" Sirius tried again. "Why aren't you expelled?"

Harry sighed and began to explain what happened, Ron was quick to butt in and say that Cho's friend Marietta was the one that sold them out. Harry could see the Marauders eyes darken considerably then, he rushed in to tell them not to do anything to her. Sirius responded by saying they didn't prank girls, which was a flat out lie.

He finished by saying how Dumbledore escaped and their eyes went wide.

"So what does this mean?" James asked, by now they had moved over to the furniture in front of the roaring fire. They were the only ones left in the common room, it was getting late and Harry had already bushed off most of Gryffindor D.A. students who had made it back, he told them to go to bed and not to worry about it. They would all find out what happened soon enough.

"It means Dumbledore's gone." Remus said staring off into the flames of the fire.

"He can't be gone." Peter denied shaking his head. "He wouldn't leave us here now, with her."

"He did," Harry insisted. "But McGonagall didn't seem to think it was for good, she knows him and she… she doesn't think he's gone."

"Well of course she doesn't," Remus spat squirming in his seat. "Unlike some of us she didn't depend on him every bloody month." He stood up and moved to the stairs.

"Moony where're you going?" James asked getting up as well causing a chain reaction to the others who slowly stood.

"I'm going to start packing my trunk, I'm gone." He growled as he marched up the stairs.

Ron looked to the others in a confused manor. "What was that about…?"

Hermione huffed and turned to him. "Ronald think about it," she ordered with an edge in her voice. "Dumbledore makes the lie that he goes home every month to see Lupin, Umbridge won't allow that to go on any longer. She hates him and now with Dumbledore gone there's nothing standing in her way to put him down and Lupin every chance she gets."

"Remus can handle prejudice and all the cruelty and shit he faces but…" James said shaking his head still looking up the stairs. "With people like Umbridge he has a temper, he always has, and you've seen him. He can hold it together with school yard quarrels, most of the time I should say, but it just gets to be too much."

"She'll push his buttons until he acts out and when he does… she'll do anything she can to make him leave." Sirius said in a low voice.

"Well," Harry said swallowing a lump in his throat. "We'll just have to do anything to make him stay."


	38. Decree Number Twenty Eight

**AN:** I should be writing my report on 19th century drama but it's a snow day which means I'm not even gonna think about school right now. Because of this snow we were bombarded with, a couple rehearsals were also cancelled so I have some time. I'm not saying this chapter was all finished in one sitting but I had a lot of free time to work on it.

Decree Number Twenty Eight

"Horse shit." Sirius announced as he stared at the new decree on the wall, in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had gone up all over the school overnight but so far the only one they encountered was the one in the common room since they had not yet left the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Harry pushed through the crowds.

James glanced behind to meet them. "Take a look for yourself. Umbridge put them up last night after we went to bed."

Harry and Ron stepped forward and took in the new decree, their eyes went wide. "She can't do this." Ron cried.

"Afraid she can." Sirius murmured as he walked back to the couch where his tie sat draped over the back. He began to tie it around his neck. "But that only makes her more vulnerable to pranks."

"It also gives her more ground to suspend you." Hermione pointed out as she followed closely behind him. "Don't tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Use the school motto on him, nice." James praised and Sirius furrowed his eyebrow.

"I thought the motto was in Latin." Sirius questioned.

"It is." Hermione sighed.

"You read Latin?" Sirius asked.

She shut her eyes and rubbed her head. "No, Sirius I just know the schools motto, you should too. You've been going here for seven years."

"We have told him." James tried to defend. "He's knows it he's just being a prick."

"Where's Remus?" Harry wondered, they were the only ones in the common room so they were free to use their normal names.

James, Sirius and Peter who was still staring at the decree dumbfounded turned to face her with fallen faces. They exchanged looks and chewed on their cheeks before James glanced up the stairs that lead to the boys dorms. "About that," he began. "He's up in the dorm I think Fred and George are up their now talking to him. He's not great, we managed to get him to stop packing last night but once he came down and saw that Umbridge would be headmistress he marched right back up there. We were thinking of finding McGonagall to talk to him or get Lupin."

"We don't know if Lupin would even be allowed in the school anymore." Peter said. "Now that she has control over that…"

"Nonsense," Hermione cried. "She can't deny a guardian entrance just because she doesn't care for him."

"It's more than just not caring for him," James sighed. "She detests him."

"We should call him anyway." Hermione said pulled a piece of parchment form her robes and scribbling a message down on the paper. "You get McGonagall, I'm going to the owlery, I doubt we'll be able to use the floo." She mused and rushed from the common room with her robes billowing behind her.

"Remus will love that." Sirius said giving James a sideways glance.

"What will Professor Lupin love?"

They all snapped their heads around to see Seamus and Dean coming down the stairs fixing their ties and fixing the collars on their shirts. "That's his first name right?" Dean continued. "Remus?"

"Oh, yeah." Sirius said looking to Peter and James for a way out of this one. "I mean um, this decree. He'll love it. Sarcasm. Yeah… good sarcasm. It means he probably won't be allowed in the school any longer to see John."

The pair walked over to the decree and got a good look at it, it was still early and most of the students had not yet come down the stairs. "This is rubbish." Seamus cried turning back to them.

"That's what I said," Sirius pointed out. "Only my choice of words was more colorful."

"How's John handling all this? I mean after what she did to him and Professor Lupin…" Seamus trailed off upon seeing their expressions. "Not good, huh?"

"Not good." James answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus was still in his pajama bottoms and his old t-shirt sitting up in the dorm on his bed with the curtains closed around him. At least, they used to be closed, now Fred and George were hanging about, whenever Remus closed them and requested he be alone they opened them and stuck their heads in.

"She won't do anything to you."

"She doesn't have the power, well she does but if she tries anything – "

"She'll get a big healthy dosage of Fred and –"

"George."

Remus looked up at them, it wasn't just the fact that Umbridge was now headmistress that was getting him down, it was his stupid problem. What was he supposed to do during the full moon? He could go to the whomping willow like always but how would his absence be explained and she was sure to keep close tabs on everything he and his friends did. There was no way around her.

"If you could just please leave me be?" Remus requested once more. "I'm not in the mood."

Fred sighed and looked to his brother. They could see this wasn't the right time for any of this. "Look," Fred began turning back to Remus and sitting on the bed. "At first we'll admit, past the brilliance of you lot being here it was a little weird," Remus scoffed. "Okay so maybe more than a little."

"However," George continued. "You four, all four of you," he added thinking of Peter. "Are friends, even a bit like family, Merlin knows mum treats you like family." He thought back to the sweaters each Marauder received at Christmas. "It we have to cause trouble the whole night we'll make sure she doesn't come looking for you on the full moon, you have our word."

"And if you eventually get suspended for your antics?" Remus asked.

Fred shrugged. "We haven't yet, and if we do, we promise we'll do something that will make her forget about you and Lupin completely."

Remus shook his head faintly. "What could you possibly do?"

Fred and George shrugged and looked to one another again. "We'll think of something."

At that moment the door swung open and McGonagall was standing in the doorway with Hermione, Harry, Ron and the Marauders standing behind her. Her normally hard set face was contorted into one of sympathy. The second she saw Remus she rushed over to him and ushered the others out of the room.

"Could you give us a moment? Far too nosy all of you." She said shutting the door behind her.

The group was left outside the room, they couldn't hear a word due to a well placed silencing charm and however much they wanted to eavesdrop they knew they shouldn't. They sauntered down the steps with their hands in their pockets and looking dejected, they didn't know what McGonagall was going to say to Remus and they didn't care. As long as she got him out of this slump he was having. To say he was upset or depressed was going too far, he had more given up. He was fighting with Umbridge the whole year and it looked like he was just getting tired which was strange because Remus was usually very determined.

They left the common room and went out into the hall trusting that Remus would follow them to breakfast once McGonagall had finished speaking to him. On the way to breakfast they happen to run into none other than Draco Malfoy.

He sneered at the Marauders and approached them with a smirk. "You're friends gone," he said. "He'll never be allowed in this school again. Professor Umbridge will see to that. She doesn't care for dirty blooded creatures in her school."

"John isn't -!" Sirius began but was cut off.

"Oh," Draco exclaimed. "So you admit he has the dirty blood of a werewolf in him, do you?"

"Take it back." James growled with Sirius practically baring his teeth beside him.

Draco laughed with the rest of his Slytherin friends. "He's seen his last days in this school. I promise you." He smiled before pushing past them into the great hall for breakfast allowing their shoulders to collide.

"Prick." Fred groaned.

"Don't let him get to you." Harry said quietly even though he too was glaring daggers at Draco.

"Then why are you letting him get to you?" James asked as they began to walk to the great hall as well. "We have reason to let him bug us he's messing with the Marauders. You don't come back from doing that."

"He's not getting to me." Harry said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes he is." Ron cried. "He's gotten to you for five years now."

Harry shot him a look but he couldn't deny it was true so he didn't say anything as they entered the hall. Only about half of the students had shown up and most of the professors were at the head table. Except for McGonagall of course, many of them were speaking in hushed tones to one another but Harry had a good guess on what they were talking about.

The group sat in their normal seats, leaving a spot open for Remus, and waited for their breakfast to appear. It would be a few more minutes until this happened since most of the students were not yet here and even Umbridge wasn't even here yet. Then again there were many times they began breakfast without Dumbledore present but this wasn't Dumbledore.

"This is scary," James murmured as he stared out of the corner of his eye at the head table. "Look at them, they're all disturbed."

"Except for Snape." Sirius sneered.

Hermione stole a glance at the potions master as well and shrugged. "I don't know, he looks a little uncomfortable. I think Dumbledore's departure is disturbing him as much as it is anyone else."

Sirius rolled his eyes and tapped his fork on his plate.

"And here enters the frog faced witch." Fred groaned and they all turned their attention to the doors which burst open revealing Umbridge walking in with a pleasant smile across her face.

She looked to the students who seemed to cower under the gaze, except for the Slytherins, most of them, who were ginning back at her and her authority. Some of them though seemed to have a good head on their shoulders. Harry could see a couple girls and boys on the far corner shrink back when Umbridge looked at them and then return to speaking quietly to one another after she passed every now and then glancing up at her.

She reached the table and sat in the headmaster's seat without another word, she must have figured there was nothing more to say that the decree didn't already cover. The second she sat down the food spread across the tables, somehow everything seemed less magical as it did so. Everything was more traditional in look. Nothing was fancy or specially made. It was a bit boring really.

Peter reached forward with his fork and stabbed a few of the pancakes and lifted them to his own plate. He was the first to take an experimental bite of the new boring food and shrugged. "Still tastes the same." He announced.

"It used to be pretty when it appeared." Ginny said as she squeezed in between her brothers, she had been chatting with a friend elsewhere. "Where's John?" She asked taking a quick look around.

"The dorm." James replied dully. "He's really not handling Dumbledore leaving well, you know and with his furry little problem who knows what Umbridge'll do, especially if she finds out."

"We had Dumbledore keeping it very secret, he did more than you think to keep it under wraps." Sirius continued as he stared at the syrup slowly spreading across his plate.

The realization of it all dawned upon Ginny and she gasped dropping her fork in the process. "He'll be thrown out of school."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe worse if she finds it all out."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If he's kicked out without her finding out… what he is then we should consider that a good thing. If she does find out then I wouldn't be surprised if he was put in Azkaban, him and Lupin. Maybe even the professors since they knew… defiantly McGonagall I would say."

"Speaking of which," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder to the front of the hall where the large doors opened, revealing McGonagall and Remus stepping in.

Everyone turned around to see them enter; McGonagall had her hand on Remus's back between his shoulder blades. She wasn't pushing him in, she wasn't protecting him, she was giving Umbridge a clear message she was on his side.

As the pair walked between the tables Remus broke off and sat in the saved seat with his friends, McGonagall walked tally up to the head table and was sure to give Umbridge a long glare as she walked to her seat. It was clear from the start she hated the woman and if Umbridge dared do anything to Remus, one of her best students and friends, she would have to go through her.

"How're you feeling, Moony?" Sirius asked putting an arm around his shoulders and shaking him back and forth in an annoying motion.

"I'm fine, Padfoot," Remus murmured ignoring his friends obnoxiousness as he poked through the sausage patties on the plate with his fork, picking out the ones he wanted.

They were all tempted to know what McGonagall said to him but if Remus didn't tell them then they weren't going to ask.

"You look a little peeky." Ginny said leaning across her brothers and giving him a closer look. "Is the… time of the month coming?" She asked in a lowered voice.

Fred and George snickered at the reference only to be smacked in the shoulders by Ginny. "You shouldn't make fun."

James had to take the liberty to smack Sirius as well. "Honestly, that joke came up second year. You'd think he'd be over it by now."

Remus shook his head. "It was last week I have no excuse for looking peeky now."

"Look at it this way," Hermione began. "We'll be in Easter Break soon, so next full moon you can do whatever you want, you won't have to worry about classes or being anywhere on time…"

Remus slowly nodded. "Easter Break. I can't wait," he ran his hands along his face. "Things were so much easier in the seventies, Voldemort wasn't that big a threat… or he was but he wasn't as bad. Jeez, I wasn't this worried about people finding out since first year." He laughed nervously. "But if Umbridge wants a fight then she's got one."

"I'd say times have changed," Harry mumbled. "But I'd be lying, huh?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah, you would be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day during lunch the four Marauders met up with Fred and George. During their previous class together they had sent over a note asking to meet them outside the great hall before lunch. Sirius was a little upset he'd be missing lunch but they figured they could always dip down to the kitchens and pick something up.

They met the red haired twins in the hall each of them wore a sly grin.

"And what are you up to this time?" James asked once they got in earshot.

"What makes you think we're up to anything?" Fred asked as they began to walk nonchalantly down the corridor.

Sirius shrugged. "Could be the fact you asked us to meet you in the hallway during lunch, or maybe you both look like you've had the most enjoyable shag of your lives – "

"What's going on?" Remus asked interrupting Sirius before he got to graphic.

"Well see here's the thing," George began as they turned down a hall. "We've perfected something we think would give Umbridge the perfect welcome into the role as headmistress of the school."

"And what would that be?" Sirius asked with a smirk as the twins lead them to a door which was covered by a tapestry.

Fred grinned. "You stay out here, come on in when you've decided you've seen enough."

"We just thought we'd give you a heads up." George added as they slipped from view.

The four were left in confusion as they wandered away from the tapestry to wait for the new surprise the twins had in store for the school. They began to walk back to the great hall for the lunch they still knew they probably wouldn't be having as an explosion sounded off behind them making the castle shake.

"What was that?" Peter cried as he nearly fell over.

Sirius grinned. "I think that was the surprise."

Students began to run through the hallways screaming while some laughed. The professors were attempting to calm everyone down and search for the reason of the disruption but they were having no luck.

The four ran down the hall to see exactly what was happening, but they didn't have to go far. They all hit the ground when a fiery dragon soared over their heads and down the hall, it wasn't real they could tell, it was made of fireworks but it looked spectacular. Rockets were streaming after then and spinning wheels too, it could have been deadly if you happen to find yourself in the direct path of one, but most were too high to cause any damage to the students. The ghosts however were not as lucky.

"Nick!" James shouted happily as the ghost fazed through the wall, his head only hanging on by a little.

The Gryffindor Ghost gave them a faint smile. "So it's not you boys responsible, that only leaves two…" he mused.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not, dear boy! I only wished to congratulate the culprits." He said and the four smiled up at him as more fireworks came shooting down the hall flying through his chest. "May I assume they are behind the tapestry?" He wondered looked down his nose at them.

They nodded and the ghost went off through the opposite hall grinning to himself.

"Great guy." Sirius smiled to his friends as they lay on the floor.

"C'mon," James said as they pushed themselves up off the floor. "Let's go see…" he trailed off as Umbridge and Filch came running down the hall screaming trying to rid the school of the fireworks.

The four Marauders ran out of the way of the running couple and smashed themselves into the wall in fits of giggles. Umbridge attempted to stun one of them but it only caused a great explosion to erupt in the hall. Some of the bricks form the upper portion fell only feet away from the four but they couldn't be bothered with it in their laughter. One of the paintings was destroyed and the witch who occupied it was forced to relocate to a neighboring one.

Umbridge screamed to Filch as the boys ran back to the tapestry. They slipped through to see Fred and George sitting on the ground laughing their heads off.

"You're brilliant!" Sirius cried. "You truly are!"

After a moment of praise the door opened once more and Harry slid in wearing a giant grin on his face. "Impressive, very impressive… You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem." He said.

George nodded. "Cheers," he said whipping away tears of laughter from his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN:** You all know how the rest of this scene goes, its one of my favorites but I don't see a point in writing it all out, this is where we end for now.

I have this ending author note for really one purpose, to explain why Draco is hardly in this story. I am a bit of a Draco fan myself but whenever I write him or read him it's usually in some AU or something where he's had a change of heart, or is just totally AU and fights the good fight. I just find it hard to write him as a bad guy (or bully rather) sometimes even though thats canon for him…


	39. Shunned

**AN:** I don't know why, but this was so hard to write out. Like I had the whole chapter planned out in my head but for some reason it just never sounded quite right when I wrote it out and I'm sure it still doesn't but its fine… And I would like to apologize to everyone who's asked a question in reviews and I never answered, I usually try and respond but by the time I write the author note I've completely forgotten. But this time I did write myself a note and stuck it to my computer desk so I didn't forget.

To answer the question, yes, you may translate this story and post it on another site as long as you give me the proper credit. I'd say put a link back to my fanfiction dot net homepage but if everything's in Finnish how many people would really be able to read it? Oh well, you can put up a link back to my homepage if you want.

Shunned

The Marauders lingered outside the one of the forth floor bathrooms giggling and snorting. They were just walking the halls when they heard commotion coming from a group of Slytherins, they had Remus listen in further to discover exactly what had happened to Montague. It wasn't them that had done it even though they were highly suspected. They were coming up from the narrow short cut stairway to get to the library. Peter nearly tripped on the missing step and he would have fallen if his comrades hadn't caught him.

They were two floors down when the accident occurred therefore it couldn't have been them. The Marauders didn't even suspect it was a prank they only hung around because it was funny. They voiced more then once it was tasteless and themselves and the twins were more tasteful in what they did.

When they heard heavy footsteps behind them the group whipped around to see none other then Draco Malfoy leading a very disgruntled looking Snape to the bathroom. He passed by them with hatred covering his face. Snape glared at the foursome as he past.

"I suspect you are to blame for this." He growled as he walked by.

The four all gave the same response, holding their hands up in utter defense. "It wasn't us, we swear!" Sirius cried still a big grin covering his face.

"He was like that when we came in." James giggled.

Snape made a noise that would cause Remus to cringe on the full moon and walked into the bathroom to see his student. Once he was decently out of earshot the boys broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter once more.

They could hear the shouts and cries from inside the bathroom as they pieced together what had happened. The marauders didn't get to hear all since someone, probably a teacher, placed a silencing charm on the bathroom walls so no one could overhear. They didn't mind though they would either get the inside scoop from Myrtle who was sure to be hanging around giggling at their misfortune. They were positive she would tell them, Myrtle never kept it a secret she fancied Sirius. That or they would get the news when it would spread around the school the second it was discovered.

They sauntered away from the scene of the crime and down the hall and to their destination. The library. Umbridge had assigned them an essay to do and they were running short on time. Remus had already completed over three fourths of his but the others hadn't touched theirs one bit. Sirius and James both had brilliant minds but they had a tendency to do their homework in the class before or during lunch, causing errors and food stains.

The library was quite as all libraries usually are. Madam Prince looked up from her desk as they came in with her eyes only, she was on good terms with Remus both from the seventies and from today but the others had been known to be noisy in her room. She would have to keep a close watch on them.

Three of the boys were somewhat lost as to what they were to be doing. They knew their essay was supposed to be on defensive spells but they had no idea of the specifics. It was a good thing Remus wrote down what their assignment was when it was written on the front board. Though he hated Umbridge with every fiber in his being he couldn't afford to just not do his work.

"Okay," Sirius said as he stood before the twelve foot tall book case stacked with hundreds of thick leather bound editions of various books. "What now?"

"Well," Remus began. "Normally you would go to the directory and find out where the books on defensive spells are located but lucky for you I'm here." He said and walked right over to the section where they were at. Though they were frequent visitors of the library Remus was really the only one who used it for its actual purpose, the others used the books he had already checked out to do their work, when they actually did research that is.

He climbed up the wooden ladder to one of the upper shelves and reached out for a book that seemed almost too far for him to reach. His stretching for the thick book made his friend want to spot him in case he fell to the ground. But he snatched the book up and slid down the ladder to meet with the rest of them.

"This can get you started," he announced handing the book over.

Sirius took the thousand page book and sniffed it only to pull back sharply at the musty odor and dust. "This will get me started?" He asked. "Only started? Bloody hell this is longer then a novelization of our lives."

"I never said you had to read every page."

"Then what do I do?" He asked still holding the book like it was a poisonous plant.

"You've done essays before."

James laughed. "Yeah but keep in mind most are copied from you and me if I have it finished before him."

Remus groaned. "I should have taken you lot to the library a long time ago. Go on, sit down I'll get another book."

"We need another one?" He heard Sirius cry as he sat down.

From her desk they heard Madam Prince give a sharp hush and they flinched.

Remus came back a minute later with two more books in his arms, somewhat smaller but still moth bitten and torn. He dropped them on the table and pushed them to the side before flipping the larger book open to the table of contents.

"Now, what do you plan on writing about?"

"Defensive spells." Peter answered for them.

"Yes," Remus agreed scanning the page with his index finger. "That is the topic but you have to narrow it down before you can write anything, do you realize how broad the topic of defensive spells is? It's like writing about… dark creatures." He grunted with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, shielding defensive spells. Like protego." James said.

Remus nodded. "That'll work." He said flipping to the next page of the index and after finding the page he was looking for skipped past half the pages of the book and flipped the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "There," he said sliding it to James. "You have a topic, now Pads, what about you?"

Sirius thought for a moment before grinning. "Jelly-legs jinx!" he cried in a hushed tone as not to upset Madam Prince again.

Remus glared. "I'm not sure if that counts or not."

"It should, it's a defensive spell. What if someone's coming after you? Give them a good jelly-legs jinx and they're no longer a threat."

"Why don't you use expelliarmus?" Remus suggested.

"That's mine!" Peter said.

"Okay, Wormtail, you got it." He said flipping through the index once more. "Expelliarmus, page five hundred and forty three. You now have twenty three pages of information." He granted to the shorter boy sliding the book over to him. "Now, Pads, got any ideas?"

"Expulso." Sirius said emphasizing the 'o' sound.

"That's not defensive, that blows things up."

"Just his kind of spell." James grinned.

"Babbling curse." Sirius tried.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, pushing it from his eyes only to have it fall in them once more. "Sirius…"

"Oh come on, have you ever seen someone under the influence of that curse? It's hilarious."

Sirius rested his head in his hands and stared at the book Remus had opened in front of him. "Okay, how about a backfiring spell?"

Remus nodded. "Now you're thinking."

"That's a first." James snickered.

"What'd you do yours on, Moony?" Peter asked as his quill hovered over the still blank parchment, he had yet to take any notes on what he was reading.

"Binding spells." Remus answered.

Sirius smacked his hand on the table. "That would have been a good topic."

"You're backfiring now." Remus said sliding the open book over to him. "And when you're all done switch books and find more information. It's always good to have more then one source."

Remus made sure they were working on their essays before getting up and stretching out his stiff limbs. "I'm going for a walk, and you all better have switched books by the time I get back or at least be close to doing so."

"What if we need help?" Sirius asked.

Remus couldn't help but smirk. "You're eighteen, do it yourself." He answered as he headed for the door giving a polite nod to Madam Prince.

He walked out the door and down the long corridor to the alternating staircases. He figured he could give his friends a half hour, with all their goofing around that should giving them enough time to find get enough information from one book. He would stick around and just read a book but then he knew they'd be bombarding him with questions the whole time, they needed to be able to survive without him around.

He skipped down the steps they were mostly empty except for the occasional wandering student. Classes and dinner were now over most students were in their common rooms winding down for the day. He contemplated on looking for Ron and Hermione but they were probably already in the Gryffindor common room by now waiting for Harry to come back from Occlumency lessons with Snape. That was on the seventh floor, he was already heading downward.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway he looked up and bit his lip. He decided there was nothing of any interest on the third floor, save for that stupid forbidden corridor that suddenly wasn't forbidden anymore. Harry had told him that the sorcerers stone was hidden behind it, well that and several other more dangers protecting it. Remus had to admit he had a hard time believing Harry had done all that at eleven years old but considering everything else he had done it wasn't that surprising.

The humpback witch passage way was there, that would do him no use now. It took more then a half hour to go to Hogsmeade and back. The Hospital Wing and Merlin knows he had spent enough time in that place. Charms classroom, not his best subject, there really was nothing for him down here. It was a rather dull floor.

Soon he found himself on the fifth floor and took the shortcut from Boris the Bewildered statue to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Tower lay. In a few minutes time he was at the portrait hole murmuring the password to the fat lady in pink. She waved him in and he trotted through looking around for someone to occupy his time with.

He quickly caught sight of Ron and Hermione sitting on the plush red sofa. "Hey," he greeted plopping down beside them with an exasperated sigh.

"Hi, John." Hermione greeted since they weren't alone in the common room. "I thought you were helping the others with their essays, what happened?"

"I still am, told them I'd be back in a half hour to check their progress. If I stuck around they'd, and by they I mean Padfoot, would just be asking me a question every other minute." He complained.

Hermione nodded. "I know exactly what that's like." She said giving a sideways glance to Ron which he noticed.

"What?" He cried. "I didn't do anything."

"Not now you didn't."

"When have I ever copied off of you?"

She looked bewildered. "Ronald! Our last essay! You didn't know how to end it so you practically mirrored mine. You're lucky Professor Binns didn't compare them."

"He can't even pick the essays up how could he read them?" Ron asked.

The group thought about that for a moment. Could they write anything they wanted on their essay and just hand it in or did he actually read them? He would have to find outside help they would think, a ghost can't rightfully pick the parchment up and read it through.

They all shook their heads to snap themselves out of the thought process and continued on.

"Aside from that," Remus said bringing his legs up to his chest on the sofa. 'There's something I've been wanting to ask you two."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Of course, anything. What's wrong?" She asked sensing the hesitation in his voice.

He was silent for a moment before beginning. "I want to know if you two really don't know the identity of the wizard who sold James and Lily out." Hermione went to open her mouth to say something but he cut her off before she was able to get anything out. "I promise I won't go after them, I won't do anything I just have to know…"

"What makes you think we know?" Ron asked.

He shrugged and bit his lip as his focus became drawn o one of the gold tassels on the corner of the blanket on the back of the sofa. "I dunno, just, I dunno I just got this feeling you haven't been completely honest to us. Which I understand trust me, you want to protect us from the really bad things that are going to happen because bad things are going to happen Voldemort is rising people are dying but… I mean James, Peter and Lily die, Sirius gets sent to Azkaban." He said quietly. "What could you possibly be hiding that's worse then all that?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "We're not hiding anything." She said firmly.

Remus gave a small smile and nodded. "What's worse then all your friends dying and being ripped away from you?" He realized his mind was going to a dark place and tried to mentally shake himself away from it. "Sorry, just um, I've been doing some reading and I guess everything just seems so… unbelievable, you know?"

Unbelievable was right, Hermione thought. It was unbelievable because it wasn't all entirely true. They have been sparing them from the painful truth. She only hoped they could keep up the charade until they were sent back to their own time. She would hate for James, Sirius and Remus to be angry at peter before they left. Now that she had met the teenage Wormtail she understood he wasn't always evil. Not only Peter too, but mad at them for not telling the truth upfront.

"It is," she croaked. "Look, R – John, if I were you I wouldn't look into it. I mean, it can't be good for you. Knowing your future like that knowing you can't stop it. You shouldn't be dwelling over that sort of thing. Soon you'll be back to your own time."

He nodded. "I really do miss home. Only bad thing though I'll have forgotten about all of you."

"But Harry won't have forgotten about you and isn't that the important thing? He knows his dad now. He got to know Sirius better and you. You're present selves are getting rather close to Harry."

"Besides," Ron shrugged. "Isn't it sort of nice to know that you will be okay? I mean even after your memories gets obliterated of all this won't something in the back of your mind know that you'll be reunited with your friends and everything will be okay in the end… only its not really the end yet. Is it?"

Remus nodded. "I hope, the twelve years Sirius is in Azkaban don't look too wonderful for me… I mean I can't adopt my best mates kid or even see him… And Merlin, Sirius… I can't imagine…"

"You see," Hermione began. "This exactly what I mean. You can't be thinking about this." She elbowed Ron for bringing it up even though he really didn't mean for the conversation to turn this way. "This is the only time I'm going to say this but think about the present and not about the future. It doesn't matter what you do now, you don't belong here you're going back soon."

Remus thought about it. "You're right, I'm going back. It doesn't matter what I do."

Hermione stopped him right there. "But don't do anything stupid to Umbridge."

He grinned. "I didn't say a thing about her."

"But I've gotten to know your adult self over the past couple years and you this past school year. I know that grin. You can be the calm one, the good one all you want… but that does not mean you're not just as bad as James and Sirius." She hoped no one was listening in on their conversation, sure she was using Remus' code name but she hadn't bothered to use the others.

Remus wiggled his eyebrows and then swore under his breath before checking his watch. "Hell, I have to go. It'll be a half hour soon and if I'm not down in the library by then they'll use the map on me and then I'll never be able to get them to focus again."

Hermione laughed at the thought. "Okay, well I hope you get there in time."

Ron turned to her as Remus ran from the portrait door. "Do you think he's not gonna find out?"

She shrugged. "Could go either way I suppose. Just have to hope he's not as smart as we all know he is."

Remus jogged down the hallways and skipped every other step as he went down the staircases. He knew he should have taken the shortcut down but for some reason he completely passed by it. He supposed his mind just wasn't in the right place now. Hermione was right, he shouldn't be worrying about all this he should he enjoying his time here with Harry and the others. Maybe somewhere subconsciously he would remember it all after he got obliterated.

He whisked around one of the banisters and flew down another flight. He spotted someone on the staircase below him and glanced over the rail, it was Harry. He grinned and stopped in his running just for a moment.

"Hey Harry!" He called down with a big smile. "Did you hear what happened to Montague? How long did that delay Snape, huh?"

Harry looked up to him, his face was unreadable and he didn't respond.

Remus furrowed his brow sensing something was amiss. "You're back rather early aren't you? Is everything okay?"

Harry looked to the ground and ran up the stairs without saying a word.

"Harry!" Remus called and contemplated on chasing him. Even if they were on different staircases Remus would have no trouble finding him with his heightened senses but he decided if Harry didn't want to talk to him he didn't have to. Now he just had to decide if this was the sort of thing he should tell the others about or just wait and see if it blows over.


	40. Snape Did It

**AN:** I'm sorry this is late but I had to rewrite it. I made a mistake that kinda screwed the whole chapter up. So, once again, sorry and here it is.

Snape Did It

"Oi!" Sirius called as she jogged down the hall to catch up with his friends. He had just come from the dungeons where he was visiting Snape, not by choice of course, he had to hand in a paper that was due the previous day but apparently he forgot about it so he did it quickly last night with the help of Hermione and Remus.

"Ah, there he is." James said with a grin as they waited out of uniform by the staircase that led to the dungeons. "How's Snivillus treat you today?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked. "Tried to get me, asked me what the components were of Garrotting Gas, please, give me something that's hard." He laughed as they began walking down the hallways through the mass crowds of students. "Then he tried me again later with Amortentia ftaer I handed him the essay."

"That's a love potion right?" Peter asked.

Sirius nodded. "Most powerful love potion in existence, not that I need such a potion to get the women."

This time it was the others turn too roll their eyes.

"By the way," Sirius began in a more serious tone as he furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "Have you noticed something… off about Harry lately? I mean I saw him this morning he sort gave a cold shoulder." He trailed off looking to his friends to see if they agreed with him or they thought he was crazy. They obviously agreed with him.

"I've noticed that too," James said stopping to lean against a pillar as he folded his arms. "I said hi to him this morning and it looked like he was trying to blow my head up with his mind."

Peter nodded. "When I went to breakfast this morning I said hi too and he just ignored me…" Since it was the first day of Easter holidays they slept in, so they sent Peter to get them food. It was a fair drawing, they got every flavor beans and whoever drew the best flavor went to get the food. It could have been who drew the worst flavor would have to go but it was more fun this way.

Remus looked down to obscure his face as he played with his bangs, allowing them to fall in his eyes.

"Moony?" James asked. "Have you noticed anything?"

Remus snapped his head up. "Um… well I don't think… I um…"

"You're a bloody awful liar," Sirius reminded. "What's with you keeping secrets, seriously, mate."

Remus shook his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that really. I was just… well I saw him and he seemed off. He came back from his lesson with Snape early and I asked him about it and he just gave me that hateful look. Honestly it brought back some depressing memories." He said scrunching his face up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked giving him a light hit on the shoulder.

"You were working on your papers I knew this would only distract you. Besides, I thought this would only be a temporary thing, I thought maybe Snape got under his skin and he took his anger out on the first person he saw. Evidently though that doesn't seem to be the case."

"No," He agreed. "Evidently not, wonder what's up… what did you do?" He cried slapping Sirius on the arm.

Sirius let out and offended huff of breath. "I didn't do anything! Why do we always assume I did something?"

"Cause you usually do." Peter sighed. "Maybe it was something else, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Peter shrugged wildly. "I don't know!"

"We could just go ask him about it?" Remus suggested.

Sirius held up his hand nearly cutting him off. "Or we could go talk to Ron and Hermione about it. They know everything that's happening with the kid."

Remus rolled his eyes. Of course, they would prefer to go behind someone's back and find out the truth. He had no doubt his three friends would uncover it; they were quite good at uncovering secrets, even secrets that were supposed to remain the utmost secret.

He decided to remain quiet as he followed his friends down the hall and to the Gryffindor common room. Since it was break he had no idea where they would be today, they could be outside by the forest, the lake, the Quidditch Pitch, or possibly the library getting ready for exams. However much to their luck when they burst through the doors of the common room there they were sitting in front of the roaring fire.

Each one of them had a piece of paper in front of them with writing all over it in what looked to be Hermione's handwriting. Ron was going off to Harry about Marietta the girl who squealed to Umbridge about the DA.

Giving one another a reassuring glance the four boys trotted across the room so they were all leaning on the couch behind them. Hermione was first to notice; she looked up and gave them a smile. She motioned for them to sit and all four crawled over the back of the couch to take seats on both sides of her. This slightly clumsy motion drew the attention of Harry and Ron who was still talking, well, Ron was talking, about Marietta.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted. "Look what Hermione made, study schedules." He groaned holding them up.

"Yeah, Moony made something like that for us fifth year." James said looking at the parchment through his glasses. "He gave us one evening off though, for Quidditch practice of course. Though as you can imagine we took more then one, he even came with us. He even let Wormtail skip studying a couple nights and he needed it the most. Can you believe he didn't even know all the signs to identify a werewolf?" He laughed.

"It was hard." Peter defended. "I'm sorry I don't exactly study Moony every month. And need I remind you at that time we had only been running around with him for a little while."

Sirius shook his head. "It was a good six months at least."

Remus chuckled. "Aside from that little mistake, I made Wormtail study just as much as us, even little more since he's slow." Peter glared at him. "I did give him breaks and I can't help it most of those breaks were during Quidditch practice." Though not all the times they went out to play Quidditch was during an official practice.

Hermione shot them a scolding look.

Remus shrugged. "Quidditch Cup match was just around the corner, we needed practice and when I made those schedules I didn't take that into account."

"Do you plan on studying for N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm sure I'll have to eventually."

Remus looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me, you'll start studying tomorrow."

With a grunt Sirius looked away and mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"So Harry," James said wanting to get to the bottom of his soon to be son's silence. "Remus told us you came back early from your lesson with Snivillus. What happened?"

Harry never got the chance to answer him, not that he would have anyway, but Hermione cut him off. "Professor Snape's not giving him lessons anymore." She scoffed. "Apparently he has it in his head that Harry can carry on without him. Personally though I think its total rubbish someone should speak to him."

James looked mortified. "Reckons he can carry on without him?" He cried. "I have half a mind to go talk to him myself."

"I think I have the other half of that mind," Remus said grinding his teeth slightly. Sometimes he just didn't understand Snape's reasoning. These lessons were the only thing keeping Harry and all of them really, safe from Voldemort right now. What could have possibly happened that would make him stop?

Sirius scoffed and leaned back. "So what? You know how to do it, right? Probably Harry here pushed his way into Snivillus' mind and saw a few things the old grease ball didn't want him to see."

"He couldn't have gotten that good that fast." Remus mused. "From what I hear Snape is quite excellent in that field of wizardry."

Sirius once again waved it off. "Nonsense, you're just like your father Harry, quick learner."

Harry couldn't listen to this anymore. He gathered his books and shot himself to his feet. "I'll be in the library." He mumbled and brushed past the group.

They watched him leave with confusion as he nearly ran into a few third years walking into the common room. The smile was gone from the four Marauders faces as they stared holes into the heads of Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked bluntly earning himself a quick look from the other three; they weren't going to be that blunt with it.

The two were silent.

"Oh come on," Sirius continued. "He tells you two everything to a disturbing level, what's wrong with him? He's been giving us the cold shoulder lately."

"He does seem a little... agitated." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "It can't be the troubles with Snape, if anything he'd be happy about that." She rolled her eyes.

"Well it had to of been something that happened around that time." Remus said. "We were with him just a little while before he left for the lesson."

"Snape did something." Sirius growled. "The git."

"You don't know that for sure." Hermione argued. "We should just ride it out, Harry will tell us or you when he's ready. If it does happen to be us before you I'll be the one to make the call if I should even tell you four. It might be personal." She added.

"I agree," Remus said. "Not only is it not really our business but if Harry doesn't want to tell us or talk about he does have that right to do it regardless of what you lot think."

"He has a perfect right to keep secrets," Sirius said. "I'm just saying I should know what they are, you of all people know first hand Moony when we want to know something we find it out."

"Maybe you should stop for once." Hermione said. "I promise you will find out in due time."

"And if we don't?" Sirius asked.

"Then you can blame me."

Sirius seemed to accept this answer because he refrained from saying anything else.

"This whole situation better not be about Cho." Peter mumbled crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"That's the last thing we need, Harry getting this upset over a girl." James snickered; personally he never really had girl trouble aside from Lily. She refused to date him until seventh year and before then he was something of a player but not nearly as active as Sirius.

"Maybe being upset over a girl would be good." Remus said with a shrug. "I mean that would mean nothing serious was wrong."

"What could be wrong?" Ron asked. "He didn't have another nightmare, I would have heard it, it's nothing with Black because we all would have been told, especially you," he motioned to Sirius. "It's not anyone else because we'd know too, the DA's already been discovered, and if You-Know-Who was onto something else that's something he'd tell us."

They were silent in thought for several more minutes until James spoke. "It must have been Snape… he must have said something to him to upset him. You know Harry, he's not really one to share that sort of thing."

Sirius stared off into space. "I'm going down there. I have to find out what happened." He said and pushing himself up from the plush couch.

Hermione turned around. "You still don't know for sure it was him though."

"Who else could it have been?" He cried as he stormed out of the common room.

"We'd better go after him," James said pushing himself up off the couch with the others following close behind. "You never know what he's capable of when he's mad, especially to Snivillus. I remember when we were in school he, well we really, would tease him to the brink, and not that he didn't deserve it, he was a right out bastard but still. He's a professor now and in good favor with Umbridge, Pads could get suspended."

"He will get suspended." Remus corrected.

The group ran down the staircases following Sirius as close behind as possible without him ranting and raving to them not to hold him back if he got violent. The dark hared pure blood whisked down the cold hard stars and into the dungeons. It was always dark and cold down here regardless of what you did; personally they didn't know how the Slytherins could stand it. It must have been warmer in their common room they thought.

Turing around the corners they saw Sirius duck into the potions classroom. As they followed they saw that Snape was not there so he bounded to the back of the room and pounded on the door to the office where they knew Snape must have been. There was no answer for a few minutes and Sirius was forced to bang on the door several more times and shout some less then pleasant words until it opened revealing Snape.

The older man loomed over Sirius. Snape was always tall and lanky so him standing over the already somewhat tall Sirius was nothing new but Sirius always held the upper hand because of his personality. Now that Snape was a professor and held power over them he had a certain threatening presence as well. They were evenly matched.

"If you've come for the grade to your essay you'll be pleased to know I was not surprised in its predictable second year structure –" he never got the chance to finish since Sirius was prompt in cutting him off.

"What the hell did you do to Harry, you pathetic git!?" He shouted in a low growling voice that reflected his dog form well.

Snape narrowed his eyes and flung the door open all the way. "Don't you dare use that tone with me, boy."

Sirius snorted. "I can use whatever the hell tone I please. You're not my professor, you're still the little sniveling prat you were in school only now you have power and you want to make everyone else feel as bad as you did in school! Well I'm sorry, Snivillus," he spat. "Really I am, you're life was always down the toilet before we ever got involved. So whatever you want to do to us go right on ahead just leave Harry out of it! He didn't do a bloody thing to you! And let I remind you, it wasn't us who started this damned fight! As I recall it was you with all your greasy friends in Slytherin who made fun of my friends first! So you can just thank yourself for all the shit that's wrong in your life now! You can insult me all you want but make fun of my friends and you will have to deal with me and that's exactly what you got! So stop picking on Harry or I'll have to do to you now what I did in school! Okay, maybe I'm not as good at charms or hexes as Prongs is as I am more then sure you remember, but I can still make your life hell!"

The whole room stood I silence for what seemed like eternity from Sirius' rant to Snape. They all waited for the sure to come detention and deducted house points but they never came. Snape stepped out of his office and shut the door behind him, staring at Sirius with pure loathing in his eyes.

"Are you quite finished, Black?" Snape hissed.

Sirius gulped and took a deep breath. His rant had left him out of breath. "Yeah." He said.

Snape advanced on Sirius who stood his ground firmly. "I," he began through clenched teeth. "Didn't do a thing to Harry."

"Then why, Snape," Remus began taking a hesitant step forward. "Did he come back from his last lesson with you so angry, he still isn't normal."

"I don't think I would call that boy entirely normal to begin with." Snape murmured. "However before you jump to your conclusions like the brainless oafs you are listen to this, how are you entirely sure it was something I have done? Have you ever stopped to think maybe it was something you have done to earn some crude behavior from him?"

"What?" Sirius asked. "We didn't do anything especially not to Harry of all people."

Snape scoffed. "If only your brain worked half as well as your mouth maybe you'd figure it out." He said turned around sharply on his heel and entering his office once more but not before turning back around and giving his final words. "One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention during the entire duration of Easter holidays with Professor Umbridge, I'm sure she'd love to know how you spoke to me." He grinned and shut the door behind him.

Sirius slowly turned around and looked at the others, many of who still stood frozen in shock. "What just happened?" He asked.

"You just lost Gryffindor one hundred house points." Ron squeaked.

"Yes, I did, what else?" Sirius asked. "I think I may have blacked out for a second because I couldn't have done what I think I just did."

"No, you did." James said. "Don't get me wrong I think I would have done the same thing… but… I don't know. Maybe I would have gone about doing it a little differently."

"Yeah, you would have cursed him to hang by his bloody ankles." Sirius mumbled as he turned to leave the room.

James scoffed. "Please, that hex hasn't been popular since fifth year."


	41. Boys Will be Boys

**AN:** I have been asked about the pairings in this fic. There is not much since I do not write romance a lot. There are standard book five pairings, all canon. There is James/Lily but since Lily's not in this fic (as if right now) it's only mentioned as is some Remus and Sirius romance… with other girls not together you slash heads. But that's about it, nothing big.

Boys will ne Boys

The remainder of the Easter holidays went along smoothly, for most people that is. Harry was still acting strange, though he was talking to them now he still gave them cold remarks. Every now and then he would stare at them from a distance with a glare but when the Marauders look over to meet his glance he'd look away and busy himself with something else.

As the boys walked absently through the halls comparing notes on a particularly humorous prank they planned to pull on Snape later in the week, they hadn't done much over the break so they figured it was about time they did something now. As they passed by the various corridors they heard a certain uproar sound out from the east wing.

Knowing it couldn't be anyone else the four boys sprinted off down the corridor narrowly missing Harry who was running in the opposite direction. They pondered stopping and asking him what he was doing but he seemed to be in a hurry so they let him go, he would tell them later. Or, at least if it were a couple weeks ago he would have told them later. Lately though he seemed to enjoy keeping them in the dark.

They bounded up the stairs to the east wing where all the commotion was coming from. They found themselves passing several students along the way who were also going to see what the fuss was about. When they reached the east wing they saw Fred and George with a Bludger standing in the middle of the hallway knocking it back and forth uncaring that they were knocking over suits of armor and causing paintings to fall from their hangers.

They noticed the twins were standing on something of an island a large pool of murky water was surrounding them as they played. Vines were slowly sneaking up the walls and moss was growing in every possible place, it was like a swamp, even smelled like one.

"What are you doing?" Remus cried but couldn't help the grin from spreading across from his face.

"You'll be expelled!" Peter exclaimed as Peeves flew in above their heads chanting something in a sing song tone, they barley acknowledged him. "For sure this time."

"You're going to get in so much trouble." Remus said shaking his head knowing this was it for the twins.

"Honestly, Moony," George said with a grin. "We really don't care anymore."

"Well that much is apparent." Sirius laughed as he dropped his bag of books making sure he held his advanced potions book up. It was a thick leather bound copy, the only times he had opened it were in class and even then there wasn't much reading being done. "Oi! Over here." He called to the twins.

Fred, who the Bludger was heading to directed his hit to Sirius who smacked the Bludger flat with the cover of his book making the spine crack and the cover bend painfully.

"You'll break your book." Remus scolded, no matter what the book he hated to see one treated in such a way.

Sirius shrugged. "Never used it anyway."

"Weasley!" All the boys whipped their heads around to see Professor Sinistra standing there clutching the wall, normally she was a fairly easy going professor. She chuckled at some of the jokes the boys played, after giving them detention of course and like McGonagall she was open about her dislike for Umbridge, then again there weren't many professors who weren't.

"Stop what you're doing now or I'll have you expelled!" She shouted in horror.

"Oh come on, Aurora," George said daringly using her first name. "Join in the fun."

Not far behind her came Madam Prince who must have heard the sound from her silent library. "Merlin…" She breathed putting a hand to her face as several of the ghosts appeared floating through the walls to see when what was happening.

After some more laughs were had by the twins and the Marauders alike and several more students came by to watch the show Flitwick came rushing over with McGonagall not far behind him. Both of them were startled by the display to the point of nearly having heart attacks but the students noticed how none of them even mentions alerting the headmistress.

By now the mud was spreading across the floor and the Marauders found themselves standing on dirt with vines growing up along the walls and ceiling around them. They thought it was a delightful spell, or object or whatever the twins had used to create this chaos.

"Stop this!" McGonagall shouted but it seemed her heart wasn't fully into it. No one but Harry knew that only minutes earlier she had been in a full blown argument with Umbridge over Harry's future and still being wound up from said argument the thought of Umbridge walking in on this would make her ecstatic.

McGonagall soon got her wish, Umbridge screamed in anger when she saw what was happening to her school as she reached the corridor. Her face was red in anger, it was apparent that even through everything that went on at this school she was not prepared for something like this.

"Expelled!" She screamed. "EXPELLED! YOU'RE ALL EXPELLED!!"

Filch was next on the scene, though he looked mortified a toothy evil grin spread across his face. Within something as horrible as this he just knew he would be the one to punish the students and he was going to have a good time doing it.

"Stop this at once! I order you!" Umbridge screamed, by now the swampy green and brown water was creeping over her feet and staining her ghastly shoes. "I AM THE HEADMISTRESS! IF I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT!" She stamped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'm afraid you'll find it's not that simply, Dolorous." McGonagall said with a certain delighted tone. "Students don't often respond well to threats and commands, no matter how hard you punish them." She growled referring to her unique way of corporal punishment on the students with that damned quill of hers which McGonagall did not approve of one bit.

"You!" Umbridge shouted walking over to McGonagall who stood dangerously over Umbridge, their massive height difference never seemed greater but that didn't stop the frog like woman. "You're the one behind this! You told those mongrels to do this!"

"Oi!" George called. "Don't give her all the credit!"

"Yeah!" Fred continued. "We thought of this by ourselves. You don't think we're capable?"

Umbridge turned to them, by now they had stopped playing with the Bludger and it now sat stuck in the mud and grim around them. "You wretches are in for the worst punishment, rest assured."

"Really now" George asked.

"What would that be?" His twin said.

"Double your classes?"

Her anger fumed even more and Sirius punched James in the arm, who was currently trying to get his shoe out of the mud, to make him notice Umbridge's beat red face. They gave each other small glances before James raised his wand and began to mutter something.

Remus noticed the incantation and gave them a questioning look as he nudged Peter to make him notice the other two. With all the noise in the room neither of them could hear what James was saying. His question was soon answered though when a high pitched whistle sound went off and steam began to shoot from Umbridge's ears.

James quickly disposed of his wand in his back pocket and laughed along with the rest of the group.

The woman screamed and covered her ears with her hands but that hardly stopped the steam. By this point it looked like the woman would explode from anger, or have a serious heart problem, either way they were rid of her.

She shipped around as the steam died down with red flames in her eyes. "YOU!" She screamed pointing to the foursome. "You're the ones responsible!"

"Us!" Sirius shouted. "We didn't do a thing we're just innocent bystanders."

"Innocent," she spat looking the boys up and down. "You're as innocent as the murders in Azkaban. Where some of you should be." Her eyes flickered to Remus for a moment who was doing a good job keeping his tempter toward her under control.

"Actually," Fred cried. "That one was us too." He lied for the Marauders sake.

"Wandless magic, professor," George said. "Never leave home without it."

With that said the boys bolted off down the hall shoving their way through the crowd of students and out of the mess they made on the fifth floor. Peeves flew after them letting out an manacle laugh twisting and turning in the air. They made it to the stairs and began sliding down the banisters with more skill then any of the other students could imagine.

The group chased him causing Umbridge to get swept up in the crowd, by now she could barley be heard over her shouts of anger. The stairs began packed so more then one student got the idea to run down a longer pathway, it would take them longer if they walked but they were practically walking anyway down the packed stairs but if they ran they would make it down about the same time.

The Marauders were not in the mood to wait around on the stairs either but unlike the other students they were aware of the secret passages around the castle. Within no time they were down to the ground floor right before Fred and George came bounding down the hallway after them.

"You're in for it now." James said to them when they reached them with nearly the entire population of Hogwarts at their tail.

"Oh we know," George smiled and the pair turned on their heels started to find Umbridge already down and in front of all the students. Filch was running off after she whispered something to him in a menacing tone.

"What to do with you, boys," she snarled. "As long as you're in this school under my command you'll never see daylight again!" She shrieked and only now they noticed that her feet a couple inches above her ankle were stained with the disgusting swamp water.

"Well," Fred said. "If you're going to punish us make it quick, we do have exams to study for."

"But wait," George pondered putting a hand to his chin. "I could have sworn you were going to expel us, now how exactly do you plan on punishing us if you intend to expel us? As I recall you can't do both."

"Both of you best shut your mouths!" She warned. "Now I'm only going to say this one time, both of you, go to my office and stay there. I'll deal with you when I arrive."

"No…" George drawled out.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen." Fred agreed. "Seems to me we have two choices, we can obey you and do as you say and have our hands scarred for all eternity and probably be beaten into next year or we can do what we want and not have that happen."

"Think about it," George reasoned, "Agonizing pain or no agonizing pain? Hm, tough one, right?"

Once again Peeves let out a shrill laugh above their heads.

Umbridge slowly advanced on them making both boys back into something of a corner. They were caught now, there was no more running, no one had ever seen them in this much trouble before. They had no choice but to take their punishment now.

"If you don't move," she began in a low quivering voice as she tried desperately to control her temper. "I will make you move." She snarled.

The twins were silent for a moment and then they exchanged a look and grinned at one another before looking at Umbridge.

"Make us," they said in unison.

"Besides," Fred said laughing. "No matter what you do, it was worth it in the end."

"Totally," George agreed with a chuckle.

Umbridge gave them a bitter smile and approached them further. "So!" she cried. "So… you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said still grinning looking up at her from his and his brother's place at the foot of the stairs.

Filch finally returned with a small envelope in his hands. He was jumping with happiness, "I've got the form headmistress," he cried hoarsely giving Umbridge the envelope. "And I've got the whips waiting… Oh let me do it now…"

The four marauders exchanged horrified looks. They knew what this meant, the whips was never good, when they were in their first couple years of Hogwarts they remembered hearing horror stories from older students who had to suffer though the terrible extreme punishments before Dumbledore came and changed things.

"Very good Argus," Umbridge said her temper dying down now that she was sure the twins would get the proper punishment they deserved. Or she thought they would. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said crossing his arms. "I don't think we are. George," he said turning to his twin. "I think we've outgrown a full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," he replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, do you reckon?"

"Defiantly." George said.

Before Umbridge could protest the boys took out their wands, raised them and cried. "Accio brooms!"

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Moments later two brooms came flying into the room with a chain and a heavy iron peg on each which Umbridge had used to fasten them to the wall. The brooms stopped abruptly in front of the twins, the chains clattered loudly against the floor as they hovered inches above the ground.

"Won't be seeing you," Fred said to Umbridge as he grabbed his broom and swung a leg over the broom stick.

"Yeah don't bother keeping in touch." George said mimicking his brother's actions.

The room had gone silent as they spoke; it seemed they shocked everyone into silence. Fred took this opportunity to advertise their new business. "If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to ninety-three Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizarding Weezes." He said loudly and proudly. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of that old bat!" George added pointing an accusing finger at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked but it was too late the boys had already taken flight and were now circling above them, the chains dangling from their brooms swinging dangerously.

The twins looked down and saw peeves floating closer to the Marauders who were still slightly alienated from the crowd since they arrived at the scene first.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves," they said with a grin as Peeves removed his hat and gave them a firm salute. They then turned to the Marauders. "You too, don't hold back! You don't have to!"

They knew what they meant; it wasn't their time, why should they have to hold back? They would eventually get home and all would be good again. No matter what they did here it wouldn't affect their own lives.

As they finished they whirled around a few more times and then flew out the front of the school waving goodbye to the students. They all applauded and followed them as far as they could go out the front of the school waving goodbye and shouting their praises to them.

The Marauders watched as they fled off into the sunset, it was very classic like, well not so much how they got to this point but the whole flying off into the sunset thing. They had good timing, or maybe they didn't plan it that way, either way it worked.

Slowly their eyes turned to see Umbridge still fuming as she watched them leave. They just quit school she couldn't do anything and they were both old enough to decide for themselves so it wasn't like they needed their parents consent. Speaking of their parents; Molly would throw a fit, they hopped they weren't near the woman when she went off on them cause chances are they could get some of the blame for 'inspiring' her children.

Still laughing they turned away from the main entrance to see Harry cracking a smile and laughing at what the twins did. It seemed like he was in a better mood then as of late, maybe now they could go and have a decent conversation with him.

"Harry!" Sirius called to the boy as they approached. "Did you see what they did? Bloody brilliant!"

"Going to have to buy one of those portable swamps," James added. "How quick do you think their shop will be open?"

Harry looked at them. "I don't know," was all he said and it was in a tone that was a bit different then he had been regarding them but it was still not exactly welcoming.

"Well we'll have to go sometime, right?" Remus asked carefully not wanting anyone to get riled up. Particularly Sirius who he knew was getting angry with how Harry was treating them lately. If they were going to make a scene they might as well try and stall it until they're in a place a bit more private.

By now the students were beginning to disperse the professors and ghosts too. Umbridge was the only one who still stood in the entrance shell shocked and no one but Filch moved to aid her.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

Remus's eyes flickered to Sirius who was glaring at the back of Harry's head. "You know, Molly's going to be none too happy with this so it might not be too soon."

"How do they plan on opening it?" Peter asked. "It's not like opening a shop is free let alone making all the supplies."

"They have money from Harry when he won the Triwizard Tournament," James said still trying to get his son to say more then two words to them. "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah."

James rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius whose face was as hard as stone. He gave him a pat on the shoulder in a silent plea to calm down but he didn't, he didn't even acknowledge James. He continued to glare at Harry for another few moments until he opened his mouth and spoke to Harry.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing."

"Alright," Sirius said stepped around Harry to stop him in his tracks. "Cut the crap, Potter, what the bloody hell is your damned problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." Harry fidgeted.

Sirius chuckled humorlessly. "I seriously doubt that," he took Harry by the arm and led him into a nearby unoccupied room so they could talk. There were a lot of empty rooms scattered across Hogwarts since Umbridge arrived, due to her canceling most of the clubs and activities. This room looked like it was the Muggle Myth club. It was a club dedicated to the study of Muggle myths and fairy tales, it was actually quite interesting. Umbridge thought this to be an unnecessary club so she got rid of it.

Once Sirius slammed the door behind them he advanced on Harry in a threatening manor, though he didn't really mean it. "Okay, what's with you lately, I don't know what we did or what you think we did but honestly this act is getting old."

"Padfoot…" Remus warned.

"No, Moony, no, screw you're stupid wait and he'll tell us attitude because he's obviously not. He had all Easter Holiday to tell us and he didn't so I want the truth now. What is your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered.

"Come on, Harry," Peter said in a lighter tone. "You've been acting weird and we just want to know why."

"I think we deserve an answer." James sighed.

Harry knew he was cornered; he looked down to the ground and let out a long breath. "I've been acting weird… I know…"

"Was it something that happened with Snape?" Remus wondered.

Harry gave a small nod. "You could say that."

"Ha!" Sirius laughed. "I knew it, see? I told you it's Snape's fault the bloody git! I have half a mind to hex him."

"Only half?" James asked.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"He left me to go see what the fuss was about with Montague, and while he was gone I found a pensive and before I knew it I had sucked myself in." He mumbled.

"Ohhh," Sirius winced. "Did you see Snape, like, in the shower or something? That's scarring no wonder you've been weird. So tell me, does he actually use soap?"

"No," that's not what I saw. "Um, I saw all of you actually."

"Did you now…" Remus mused. "You saw all of us with Snape? Then is it safe to assue this was in school?"

Harry nodded and rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to say next. "Yeah, um, but there's no need to go into any detail, I spoke with your older selves on the matter… its fine."

"How?" James asked and harry quickly explained what he had done while Fred and George were giving off their show not too long ago. "You went through all that just to speak to them? Well, Harry, you do realize we're right here? You could have spoken with us. I mean we're seventh years chances are what you saw already happened to us."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something." Sirius said quietly. "What year was it?"

"Fifth."

"Ah!" Sirius cried clapping his hands and throwing his head back. "Good year, good year, learned how to transform into animagi that year."

"It was, um, during your O.W.L. exams."

"That had to of been boring," Peter noted.

"Well it was during the end."

There was a small pause and Remus's blue eyes went wide for a moment. "Oh…" he realized.

"What you remember?" Sirius asked. "I know we went outside and chilled but I don't remember anything else."

"We ran into Snape," Remus said. "We initiated something of a fight."

Harry scoffed. "Wasn't so much a fight as you picking on him for no good reason, I always thought Snape deserved what you did but after seeing that I don't know anymore… maybe he does have a reason to hate you after all. He didn't even do anything."

James looked shocked. "No, no, harry listen it wasn't like that."

"Wasn't exactly his most proud moment." Remus mumbled. "But Harry really, you can't judge him or any of us for what happened that day."

Sirius scoffed. "What'd we do wrong? We made fun of Snape, he's a git. He always has been a git and he never passed up a chance to take us on so why should we pass one up to take him on? If you saw what happened then you'll know Snape was ready for what happened. Why do you think he was so ready?"

"Because you've done it to him before?" Harry guessed.

"No," Sirius replied. "Because us dueling with him was nearly a daily thing. It was life, he never passed up the opportunity to poke fun at us, particularly Remus after the incident." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why should we wait for him to attack us. We were rivals, Harry, and still are in my book. We're no different then you are with Malfoy."

"But I don't hex Malfoy."

"If he hexed you first would you hex him back?" Sirius challenged. "It's not like we came to school as first years and said, 'hey, that bloke looks like a fun target lets pick on him' no. Snape made the first move with those bastard friends of his, only were his friends because he got into Slytherin. They made fun of Moony… no one makes fun of Moony."

"I was always a popular target in my younger years." Remus mumbled.

"Only because you were too shy and withdrawn to defend yourself." James said with a small smile to his friend then he turned to Harry. "He lived in his own little world first year and that gave people cause to pick on him. You've seen how he can mouth off to people, well he's always been able to do that just only second year he got the courage to start and in third year was when he really opened up into the Remus we all know and love."

"That was beautiful." Remus said sarcastically.

"See?" James said smirking. "Never would have said that first year."

"So, Snape started the rivalry?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "Not him really, it was some seventh year that said something then Snape just built on that. We're Gryffindors, mate, if we tease someone rest assured we have a good reason."

Harry smiled, he still thought attacking Snape like that was a bit unnecessary but this plus what Lupin and Black told him earlier he was finding it easier and easier to forgive his father and the others. As their conversation went on in the abandoned room he found himself nearly forgetting about the pensive and everything he saw. By this point he had forgiven them for everything, after all they were teenage boys, they were prone to rash and thoughtless actions.


	42. The Cup

AN: This little first bit was just something I _had_ to add in before writing the actual chapter. I was rereading the chapter 'Grawp' and I just giggled aloud when I read what happened to Pansy, I completely forgot that was in there and then the fact that James is in this story… yeah, I just couldn't pass it up.

AN: My most sincere apologies, I screwed up and thanks to Gulogirl for pointing this out ot me. Remus is Seeker James is Beater. I forgot I changed that, its been a while since I wrote Quidditch. This is what happens when you don't make notes of a story. The story isn't changed too much, just a little at the end when the game is taking place.

The Cup

Hermione stepped into her Defense Against the Dark Arts class two minutes early as usual she didn't see Ron or Harry they were probably going to be right on time or late today. Normally she liked to be a little earlier but she never liked to spend too much more time in this classroom then she had to. Every now and then she would think about performing what the children around the school had been calling a Weasley. Just hop on a broom and leave, she didn't have her own but there were plenty of extras locked away in cupboards all over the school.

"Did you hear what happened to Pansy?" Lavender asked as she sat down in her normal seat on the Gryffindors side of the room, the Slytherins had the other side and very rarely would they cross the line that separated them.

Her brow furrowed as she thought, come to think of it she didn't see the stuck up Slytherin girl. "No… what happened to her?"

Lavender and Parvati exchanged a large grin. "Well," Lavender said giggling as she spoke. "I heard that a pair of antlers grew from her head." She squealed excitedly.

"You heard?" Hermione asked. "Well just hearing isn't enough to put much fact on."

"No, no," Parvati cried. "She does have antlers; Susan from Hufflepuff told me so."

"Oh well, if Susan said it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he and Harry bounded into the room and took their usual seats beside her on the Gryffindor side. "Have you heard what happened to Pansy?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Told you," Lavender said turning her back on Hermione smugly so she could talk to Parvati.

"What happened?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"A set of antlers grew from her head," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione felt somewhat bad she didn't believe the other girls but continued to be skeptical toward the boys. "Did you actually see the antlers?" She asked.

"Well no…" Ron said and she cut him off.

"There, you never actually saw the antlers so how can you know she had them?"

"Eye witnesses," Harry pointed out. "Orion said Bernadette, that sixth year Slytherin girl he went out with on Valentines Day, said she saw Pansy in the common room with big antlers on her head. No one's seen Pansy all day so she must be in the infirmary."

Hermione had to admit, now it was getting to be a little more believable, having met Bernadette she knew she was not one of Pansy's little group. She was the rare Slytherin who actually got alone decently well with other people in different houses.

"Really?" Hermione said as a snorting laugh passed her lips.

The door burst open and Umbridge came walking in with her stubby wand held securely in her hands and her heels clinking annoyingly on the floor. She reeked of swamp alerting everything that she must have been trying to get rid of Fred and George's swamp in the east wing.

"Class has begun," she announced and waved her wand so the chalk would begin writing on the board. "I'd like you to please open to page one hundred and three of your text books."

That was the point where the threesome started to drift, even Hermione. They were all getting sick of her classes. Some literally, the first five minutes of class about half the students had miraculously come down with dangerous illnesses, even some of the Slytherins were getting tired of the boring classes and using a Weasley product though no one was sure if they stole them from another students or if they actually bought them from the twins, the latter seemed unlikely.

The rumors of Pansy's antlers had become more and more prominent as the day went on and by the time they reached dinner Hermione took it upon herself to ask James herself what had happened, if he was responsible. He didn't say anything back to her, he merely winked and that was more then enough information for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the day before the final match of the season with Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. In all their free time you could find Remus on the Quidditch field with Ron and usually Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the other Marauders. The two boys couldn't rightfully just switch places for the final match so Remus was trying to give Ron every tip he could on being Keeper.

"Okay, Ron," Remus said from his broom as he hovered in the air about thirty yards away from the goal posts. "Let's try this again, we're going to play a little mock game," he motioned to everyone behind him except for Peter and Hermione who were on the ground watching. "And at some point we're going to throw the Quaffle into the hoop and you have to block it."

"I know how to play," Ron mumbled shifting around on his broom.

"Alright then," Remus said turning his broom away from Ron. "Game on."

He threw the Quaffle to Ginny who caught it with ease, she flew around and narrowly dodged a Bludger hit by Sirius. She threw it to Remus who made it look like he was going to throw it through a hoop but didn't, making Ron dive one way and Remus threw it to the opposite hoop.

Ron cursed loudly as he turned around to come back.

"You need to expect that, especially from Ravenclaw, they're a tricky bunch." Remus reminded. "Expect what they're going to do and prevent it. Don't move to block the Quaffle until it leaves their hand. Again."

Ron sighed as they once again began the match, two minutes later James threw the Quaffle at Ron who just barley hit it with his fingers and blocked it. He didn't catch it though, the ball still fell to the ground. Hermione ran over, picked it up and tossed it up to him as he descended a few more feet toward her. He caught the ball and threw it out to the group, Ginny caught it.

"Good job, Ron," She commented. "You guys might win this game yet."

"You make it sound like we don't stand a chance." Ron complained.

"You're not bad," James said as Ginny chucked the Quaffle his way. "Have you ever considered trying out for the Quidditch team? You're reflexes are damn good you'd make a good Seeker. You should have the position, not me."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, I think I'd prefer you instead of me, you're the one with the experience and all."

"Okay, but promise me next year you'll try out for the team."

"You won't have any clue if I do or if I don't." She pointed out throwing the ball to Remus and Harry who were talking with Ron.

"Remember young lady, I can time travel now I'll come back and make sure you do and I'll make sure you get it because I don't imagine anyone better for it then you."

"Stop flirting," Sirius scolded as he flew over next to them. "I swear this boy has a thing for red heads." He said jutting a thumb toward James. "Come on, Remus is ready to start again, he said we're not going to stop until Ron's blocked ten in a row."

"Good Lord," Ginny moaned. "We're never going to bed."

"Pray for rain Remus won't let us play in the rain," Sirius smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully as he flew over. "Don't be saying all that, he's getting better, you have to admit it. Remus is waiting, hurry up."

"Getting better, but not enough so he can block ten in a row… that may even be hard for a good Keeper." Sirius said as they flew into their positions.

"Ready?" Remus called out to them. "Let's go."

The Quaffle flew in the air around them as the chasers and stand in chasers tossed it back and forth. The Bludger continued to fly around nearly hitting Ron who found himself paying more attention to the Quaffle then Bludger. That could be a deathly mistake both literally and figuratively.

"One," Remus announced as Ron blocked the Quaffle with ease. He caught it and threw it back to the others since there were no real teams it didn't matter who he threw it to.

"Let's hope it doesn't stop there." Sirius murmured as he caught the Quaffle in the hand he wasn't currently holding a beater bat. He found himself playing both the roles of a chaser and a beater, he found out why he preferred beater.

"Two," Remus announced as Ron just blocked it again. "Eight more to go."

"This is rich," Sirius sighed.

For the rest of the night the gang remained outside running drill after drill. Once Ron blocked six he missed the next one and Remus made them start from the beginning, it was a tiresome process but he never did run out of tips for Ron. Harry could see how tired Ron was getting of the drills but he knew his friend was grateful for the help, if Remus told them to stop Ron would ask for one more go and that's exactly what he did when Remus said they could wrap it up and go off to dinner or what was left of it at least.

"One more time?" Ron asked. "I feel really good about this one."

The young werewolf grinned and leaned forward on his broom. "You've blocked ten in a row, you're done. Besides excluding that you must have blocked twenty before that."

"And I missed seven since we started the ten thing, one more go?" Ron asked.

Remus nodded. "Alright then, you guys are dismissed, you can go got dinner we'll be out here a tad longer."

"Oh thank you," Ginny sighed letting her head fall to her chest and her broom descend.

"He's sounds like a professor already," Sirius laughed. "We're dismissed, who says that, honestly?"

"That's our Moony," James smirked.

"Are you sure?" Hermione called from the ground as everyone landed around her and gathered their things to go inside. "It's getting rather late and the moon is high."

"But not very full," he added glancing up at the sliver of moon that hovered above them in the sky. "It's not bad, really. Besides the slight chance something may happen Ron is here, he's not a helpless wizard."

"Hey," Ron said dejectedly.

"I said you're _not_ a helpless wizard." Remus repeated. "Clean the wax out of your ears."

"Alright," Hermione murmured as she began walking away from the pitch with the others. "But if you don't come inside in one hour I'm coming out to get you."

Remus smiled and shook his head as he floated higher in the air tossing the Quaffle up and down. "What did I do to deserve such intense attention like this?"

She shook her head. "Just come inside when you're done."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked in hushed tones as they entered the castle. "You're not… I mean…." She began to stumble over her words as she spoke. "You don't fancy Remus do you? Young Remus I mean not old Remus, no offense to him, he looks good but I mean really, he's like twice your age –"

"No!" Hermione cried. "I mean no," she said more calmly and glancing up to make sure Remus hadn't heard them. "It's not like that at all."

Sirius, James and Peter were now hovering around her with their mouths gaped open. Harry was beside his father looking thoroughly shocked.

"Really," she insisted. "That's not it."

"Then what is?" Peter asked.

"It's just that I overheard some people talking," she began. "I think people are getting suspicious especially with Umbridge around making him stick out like a soar thumb. If she keeps signaling him out like this you never know who might get the hint."

James nodded and rubbed his forehead. "I noticed that too, back in our time it wasn't a problem, we didn't have a professor bent on getting him expelled, we had it lucky, even though there were a few who thought the Marauders would be better gone but most of them thought we were rather funny."

"Only one who seemed really suspicious was Snape," Sirius recalled. "And though I hate to say this I think Umbridge is worse."

"But what does that have to do with making sure he comes in on time?" Peter asked.

"Well, the more people get suspicious the more they're going to want to investigate the subject, especially when his friends aren't around to protect him." She looked over her shoulders to the others.

"Should one of us stay behind?" James asked stopping in his tracks.

"Won't that just tip Remus off that something is wrong?" Harry asked. "In case you haven't noticed he catches onto things quickly."

"Just leave him be, Ron's there and Remus can take care of himself… I suppose I'm just over worrying." Hermione said stealing a glance back to the pitch. "This is one of those times when you say I mother you all, right?"

James shook his head. "No, you have a right to be worried now, it's a precaution we've always had to take but once he's found out now the chances of Azkaban are higher. Don't think we haven't looked into the current werewolf registration laws, it's not like it was in the seventies. They say over time things are supposed to get better, this certainly hasn't."

"It's the situation," Harry said. "I'm sure, with Voldemort running around and more and more werewolves joining his forces it doesn't put up a good image for those trying to fight him or just trying to live a normal life."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sirius said flashing everyone a false smile. "Moony's always landed on his feet…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING! WEALSEY IS OUR KING! HE NEVER LETS THE QUAFFLE IN! WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

"Ah…" Remus sighed as he flew on his broom back to his position, they had just finished half time and were back on the field so far no one had found the snitch and the game was dragging on. "I love that chant so much better then the Slytherins."

"And, you know man, the Gryffindors have bigger mouths so we totally drown everyone else out." Sirius added as he flew by.

"We started out rocky," Angelina said with a smile as she flew beside the others. "But this game is looking up. We might win this thing yet."

"I know we will." Remus replied tugging on his glove tighter.

The whistle blew and the game started up once again. It seemed like no one knew where the snitch was so it was up to the chasers and keepers now. Ron was doing well, the beginning of the game was a nightmare but Ron managed to turn it around about ten minutes before the break was taken. That's when the Gryffindors morphed the Slytherins chant into something positive.

"HE NEVER LEAVES A SINGLE RING! THAT'S WHY GRYFFINDORS ALWAYS SING! WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

Remus watched as the Bludger went whizzing past his head, he spun around on his broom to avoid the deadly ball. Taking a second he looked out for Sirius and James who were flying to hit the Bludger, James got to it and hit it to Sirius who skillfully directed it toward a chaser going to Alicia who was now in control of the Quaffle.

She noticed the chaser who was in pursuit of her was knocked out of the way and she gave a small nod of thanks to the boys. She managed to get to the Ravenclaw side of the quart and throw the ball into the far hoop getting it through flawlessly. There was an uproar of cheers that erupted from the Gryffindor stands and some from Hufflepuff.

The players on the Gryffindor team cheered and cried out as the points appeared on the scoreboard and Lee announced what had happened. James and Sirius smacked their bats together as they passed by one another in celebration and Remus cheered from his position above everyone as he searched the skies for the snitch. He was glad Cho seemed just as lost as he did, she couldn't seem to find it either and she was getting desperate, he could see she knew the chances of Ravenclaw winning the cup were getting smaller and smaller.

Remus knew how many points the Ravenclaw team had, he checked before the game, they need to score nine more goals or catch the snitch in order to win. Ravenclaw only needed five more goals or catch the snitch to win, either way whoever caught the snitch was the winner unless someone managed to score the required goals. He hoped the goals were scored, he wasn't a Seeker really and he knew Cho was better then he was.

Another wave of cheers sounded out and he looked down to see the Gryffindors celebrating once again. Ron had blocked the Quaffle from going into the hoop. He shouted out a cheer before turning his attention back to looking for the snitch, now he was focusing on the stands, maybe it was hovering closer to the ground.

There was a desperate shout that sounded too much like James for Remus' liking. He moved his head to the last place he saw his friend and a little ways away from that spot saw him rushing toward Sirius. Remus looked ahead and was just in time to see the Bludger come up from behind Sirius and collide with his lower back. There was an unnatural cracking sound heard and Sirius fell forward on his broom gripping it for dear life as he was not exactly close to the ground.

"SIRIUS!" Remus cried, not caring if anyone heard him it wouldn't really matter though everyone was screaming now anyway.

The whistle blew and everything went still. The Gryffindors and some of the Ravenclaw flew down to the ground to see if he was okay. Sirius had managed to land his broom less then gracefully and was currently lying on the ground with a look of agony crossing his face.

James was at his side first and since he was not in the air and the crowd was gathering he was forced to use his fake name. "Orion, mate, are you okay?" He asked hovering his hand over his back.

"Ah," Sirius grunted. "I don't know about that one but I found the Bludger." Moments earlier they lost sight of the second Bludger.

Remus was next to land with Angelina and Alicia.

"Can he play?" Was the first thing out of Angelina's mouth.

"Of course," Sirius replied but Remus quickly jumped in saying no before Sirius could finish.

"Are you crazy?" James asked Sirius. "Look at you, you need to see Madam Pomfrey, where is she anyway? Isn't she usually here during a match?"

"She's coming," Ron said. "I saw her on my way down."

"How well can you move?" Katie Bell asked.

"Well…" Sirius began painfully. "I can blink pretty good."

"James, can you handle things on your own?" Alicia asked.

Angelina stepped in. "I wouldn't think so, there's a reason there are two beaters, we have two Bludgers and he's not even a beater to begin with I don't know if he can handle them both at once."

"I can," James stepped in. "We're good, we just need to score a few more goals and we'll win, we can do this."

"I can play," Sirius butted in.

"You just said you can't move." Angelina cried.

"You will NOT be playing!" They heard Madam Pomfrey screech as she can over with a levitating stretcher. "Look at you, you can't move." She said taking out her wand and waving it over Sirius to assess his injuries.

"I can too," he argued.

She stopped her examination and crossed her arms. "Then go ahead, move." She demanded.

Sirius scrunched his eyes for a moment and took a few steady breaths. "I don't really want to right now." He squeaked after a few moments.

She nodded and bent down again to continue with her work.

"Okay, okay, just let me watch the rest of the match." Sirius tried to compromise. "I'm conscious I'm not in any pain I'll live."

"Unlikely," she grunted.

"Just let me watch." He pleaded with her. "Please."

She glared down at him and her face softened, she always had a soft spot for the four Marauders, it seemed most of the school staff did. "Alright," she sighed. "You can watch but if the game goes on too long I'm taking you to the infirmary. I don't want you moving from this stretcher." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as she began to levitate him onto the white starch covered bed.

The game began again five minutes later, James was struggling trying to control both Bludgers and he had retorted to screaming to his teammates to look out for an oncoming Bludger. He almost got him several times but he was quick and managed to dodge every single one.

Remus continued to be oblivious to the whereabouts of the snitch, he and Cho would look at each other every now and again to make sure neither of them had spotted it. But with five minutes left in the game and Gryffindor only needed two more goals and Ravenclaw needing one the little golden ball was spotted on the far end of the field by Cho who went diving for it. Of course, Remus was not far behind her.

There was a cheer and Remus knew that Gryffindor had scored yet another goal this was going to be a close game. The snitch seemed to not want to be caught. He knew he had been chasing the thing in circles for more then three minutes. Cho even tried to turn around to catch it coming at her but the thing went up higher and the two found themselves rising so high it was getting harder and harder to see the pitch. Remus reached out a hand as he was only feet from it only to have a Bludger come and whack it out of the way. He cried out in pain and craddled his arm before looking over to see one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. He shook it off and tried to go on without the use of his right hand.

Through the madness of trying to find the snitch he failed to keep track of the time remaining in the game. He and Cho had followed it up so high the people down below seemed like little ants to them. He looked at the Ravenclaw girl only yards away from them and he knew that she had lost the snitch just like he had.

"How much time is left in the game?" He found himself asking.

She glanced at him. "I don't know," she said breathlessly. "You know, you're friend James, I've been meaning to say this, he really does look a lot like Harry," she pointed out. "He could be his father."

"He could," Remus said a little more rushed then he would have liked. "But he'e not."

"Well I figured out that much," she sighed. "He's only two years older then him. Do you see it?"

"If I did why would I tell you?"

She paused. "Is your friend okay? The Bludger hit him hard."

James shrugged. "I hope. He refused to leave the pitch so I really hope that doesn't make him worse."

"Are you? I saw you get hit."

Remus looked down to his inmobile hand. "Fine."

She nodded and they were once again taken over by an awkward silence.

"We should leave," Remus said attempting to fix his hair which had become a rats nest in the wind. "The game has to be over by now. Besides, we can't hear the whistles up here, if the game is over we won't know."

She lowered her head, clearly upset she hadn't caught the snitch and agreed. "Good luck," she breathed as she turned her broom away and flew down to the ground.

As Remus descended he could hear the unmistakable sound of cheers from below. Someone had won and he really hoped it was the Gryffindors. But as he got closer and his anticipation grew he could hear the chant the Gryffindors had morphed and a smile broke out across his face. He opened his mouth to chant along with them but spotted Cho a few yards away obviously beating herself up over the loss.

"Hey," he said getting her attention. "Good game, you're a really good seeker."

She smiled and nodded thoug it seemed bitter and forced. "You too."

James got to the ground just in time to see the Gryffindor team hoist Ron in the air and cheer for him. Sirius was even on his bed only creating more pain for himself as he moved, Madam Pomfrey was hovering around him and telling him to stop so she could administer some sort of pain potion.

He saw James wasn't joining in on the hoisting he was running toward Remus, he must have seen him land. He looked like he was going to hug the thinner man when he ran over but he must have noticed the wrist because he stopped and stared at it.

"We won!" Remus cried.

"I noticed!" James said still focusing on the injury. "What happened?"

Remus looked down. "Oh, I don't know but we won!"

"He was reaching out for the snitch, probably would have had it too," Peter said as he walked over, his face was painted and his voice was raw from shouting. "But Jameson hit the bludger toward him and knocked him out of the way. It was pretty nasty to look at."

"Aw," James moaned. "I'm sorry, I should've had it under control."

"It's not your fault, I should be looking out for bludgers... I almost had it too..." he trailed off.

James moaned and rubbed his face. "You and Sirius the both of you need to stop getting hurt. How is he doing anyway?"

"Madam Pomfrey just took him away," Peter answered since he had just come from there. "He's going to be fine but he won't be able to move to well and he's going to be in the infirmary for three days, no less maybe more."

"As long as he's going to be okay," James said leaning on his broom. "Where are Hermione and Harry? I didn't see them in the stands."

"They left with Hagrid at the start of the game, they just came back a couple minutes ago." Peter filled in. "I don't know why."

"Hm…" James said with a furrowed brow. "I'm going to go to the infirmary and see Sirius, and then I'm joining the party in the common room. Come on, Moony, we have to get that wrist checked out."

"I know," he grumbled and followed him.

"I'm coming too," Peter cried and bounded after them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: By the way, I'm well aware the snitch was caught in this game but Ginny caught it but Ginny is not on the team, Remus is and she is much better then him, not only that but Remus got hurt.


	43. Grawp

**AN:** I just went to two, count 'um, two wizard rock concerts in two days. The Remus Lupins and Whomping Willows both days, (WOO! THE REMUS LUPINS ARE AWESOME! So is Whompy I'm not a Whompy hater) and Harry and the Potters were there the first day and Moaning Myrtles made a little cameo the second day. So yay! It was awesome.

Oh, one more thing, it was pointed out to me by the lovely Gulogirl that I mixed up who was beater and who was seeker. James is beater and Remus is seeker, it has been corrected in the last chap in case you didn't catch it. Not much has changed just some stuff in the match, nothing big.

Grawp

"Haha," Sirius said leaning back against the thick bark of the tree, the same tree he and the others would sit at whenever they had some down time during a school day. "I remember this place, and old marauder favorite back in the day." He mused looking around. "Scenery hasn't changed too much."

"Is there any specific reason we're here?" James asked Harry raising an eyebrow in his soon to be son's direction. "I mean I knew we're working," he flipped absentmindedly through the parchments in his lap and rolled his eyes. "But you seem to have something on your mind."

Harry bit his lip, he was thankful James managed to bring something other then the last Quidditch match up. It was all Ron would talk about now-a-days, he couldn't blame him but it was getting tiring. "Actually yes, yesterday during the game, you see, me and Hermione weren't there we –"

"Yeah, we noticed," James said.

"Wait," Ron said a little disappointed. "You weren't at the game? At all? You didn't watch, you didn't see me make all those saves?"

"For the first bit we were," Hermione said with a small smile. "And we saw the end as well, but we didn't want to leave, Ron, we had to!"

Ron gave them a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"It was Hagrid," Harry defended. "He's decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants."

"I just figured he got a new pet." Remus shrugged.

"He sort of did," Hermione grumbled. "He wanted us to go in the forest with him, we had no choice. You know how he gets... Anyway, turns out Hagrid isn't exactly an only child, he has a brother." She began.

"Another half giant?" Remus said warningly hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Or, a human brother?"

She shook her head. "Nope, a giant." She replied and continued on with her story. Harry jumped in every now and then to add something but Hermione only faintly acknowledged him and continued on. The story took several minutes to tell what with the others butting in and asking questions every now and then and when she was finished all Ron could do was gap at her.

"You mean he bought one back?" James asked for the younger red head.

"He's hiding it in the forest?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yep," Harry confirmed grimly.

Ron shook his head in denial. "No… no, he couldn't have," he said as if saying it would make it true.

"Well, he has," said Hermione firmly. "Grawp's about sixteen feet tall and enjoys ripping up twenty foot pine trees and knows me as Hermy," she spat resting her head on her fist.

"And, what does Hagrid want you lot to do again?" Sirius asked with a small grin.

"Teach him English," Harry grumbled.

Sirius burst out laughing as he leaned back against the tree ad slid down to the ground. "Right, yeah cause that'll work out. There are some creatures who can speak English and some who just can't. I'm going to have to put giants in the category of can't."

"Well, his mom was a giant," Peter pointed out. "And she got into a relationship with a human. She had to of spoken some English."

"Makes me wonder how," Sirius said in deep thought. "I mean Grawp's sixteen feet? She's gotta be about that big and according to Hagrid his dad was a small guy… think about it, man."

"I'd rather not." Remus broke in. "So, you and Harry have to teach him English, yes? By God, I think Hagrid may have finally lost his mind."

Hermione dolefully agreed as she flipped through her Transfiguration book staring at nothing but the pictures. "Yes, but unfortunately he made Harry and me promise."

"Well," Ron began folding his arms. "You're just going to have to break your promise, that's all. We've got exams and we're about this far," he held up his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart, "from being chucked out as it is. And anyway… remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better mixing with Hagrids monster mates?"

Remus gave a faint nod. "I'm sorry, I understand you told Hagrid you would and trust me I know exactly how he gets but… this just might be too much. If Dumbledore was still here maybe if Dumbledore was here without Umbridge poking around sure but now… it's just not the best time."

"You're a hypocrite, Moony," Sirius accused.

"Do you actually know the definition of that word, Pads?" Remus wondered.

"You keep saying you want nothing more then to take Umbridge down from her high horse, cause some trouble, you keep saying you don't care anymore but now when you have the chance to really piss her off you say no."

"It's not quite like that," Remus mumbled.

"But it is," Sirius insisted. "C'mon if you must go teach this big guy English we'll tag along, I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't mind. That way if we get in trouble we'll take the blame, we've done it before. It's not like anything we do will find its way onto our permanent record, this whole year for us has just been a big fun pointless journey!"

"Which once again brings up my point of why we even have to take exams." Peter grumbled.

"Because we don't want to get expelled," James insisted. "Not yet at least, we have some unfinished business in this school. We'll help you if you need it, but I can't promise you we'll be taking the blame for anything."

"Completely understandable," Hermione said with a large grin plastered across her face. "You're all on thin ice as it is we don't need you getting in more trouble then you already are in."

"We're in trouble?" Sirius asked.

Hermione looked slightly dumbfounded. "Well… of course you are," she huffed. "One slip up and Umbridge is taking you all down."

"Well, be that as it may I think we should go down and see ol' Grawpy." Sirius announced standing up and stretching his arms out above his head. "After all we have free time and the entire school is studying for exams anyway."

"It was different last time we went," She snapped. "it was during a Quidditch game the entire school was there watching."

He shrugged. "So, if we get caught we just say we're going down to Hagrid for some help with Care of Magical Creatures. Or we could say we're just going down to get Remus a choke chain or muzzle, you know how he gets."

Remus narrowed his eyes and looked up. "Not funny."

"I don't know, I thought it was a good one," James said standing up as well. "You don't have to come if you want to keep studying," he said to the trio. "But we're going, I'm sure Hagrid won't mind."

Hermione jumped but remained seated. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, he's a giant!" She cried in a hushed voice.

Sirius leaned forward in a crouched position with his elbows on his knees so he was eye level with her. "Yes, Hermione," he spoke like she was a toddler. "We've been listening and participating in this conversation for the last few minutes, we're aware of what he is."

"If we didn't," James said pulling him up. "I would consider us quite foolish."

Hermione shook her head so her hair flew around her head and looked away from the group in contemplation. "I can't let you go alone, knowing you there would be some sort of calamity." She decided standing up. "You leave me no choice, I'm going with you."

"I'll be there," Remus said. "Aren't I responsible enough?"

She narrowed her eyes. "We've been over this one." She growled gathering her books into her bag. "You two stay here and continue your studies; everyone knows you need it more then the rest of us."

The two exchanged a look. "How do you know we'll study?" Ron asked suspiciously.

She gave him a knowing look. "I know you will, besides you can expect me quizzing you when I come back."

Both boys groaned and leaning heavily against the tree, but still studying was probably better then seeing that giant again. Ron hadn't even seen it the first time and he wasn't too keen on visiting it.

The Marauders were first to run off in the direction of Hagrid's cabin with Hermione following close behind. They were jumping and galloping around each other excitedly and all she could do was roll her eyes at their childish antics. For goodness sake they were older then she was and still they acted like children.

The walk wasn't far what with how fast the our boys were moving. She was a good ten paces behind them when they arrived at Hagrid's cabin and gave a firm knock on the door. She caught up to them just as Hagrid appeared in the doorway and a smile spread across his face when he saw who his visitors were.

"Fer a moment there I thought yeh might 'ave been… well yeh know who." He said opening the door to let the five students in, his eyes peered around outside for a moment as if making sure they weren't being followed by Umbridge.

"How have you been, Hagird," Hermione said tiredly. "Since yesterday, I mean."

"Oh I've been foine, what brings yeh all 'ere?" He asked sitting down in his chair as the others took seats elsewhere

Sirius who had no yet sat down anywhere couldn't contain his excitement anymore and squealed before speaking. "Hermione and Harry told us what you did and might I say bravo. You know, I'd much like to meet your new brother."

"Yes, well, I was expectin' they would." He said with a nod. "You want to meet 'im? That's wonderful, I'm sure he'd like ter meet more people, bein' all cooped up in thr forest can't be too good for 'im. But it's the only place where he can stay."

"Completely understandable." James said. "Yes, we'd want to meet Grawp, we'll help Hermione, Harry and Ron teach him English too. So it doesn't look too suspicious for them to be wandering around. Though I suspect they do that a lot anyway."

Hagrid nodded. "Yeh want to meet 'im?"

"Well," Remus shrugged. "Meeting him might help us, you know, teach him to speak English."

"Oh, o' course, o' course," Hagrid brushed it off.

"We figured now was a good a time as any," Peter squeaked. "After all most of the students are studying for exams."

"Are the ones who aren't are right here with you." Sirius said bouncing on his heels.

Hagrid stood up and took a large breath. "Well I s'pose it couldn't hurt. And if anyone does ask, I'm just givin' yeh a little Care o' Magical Creatures lesson for yer exams."

"Exactly!" Sirius cried. "Now let's go meet Grawp!"

He was the first one out the door, every sort of paused and exchanged a look. He was maybe a little too excited for this, just like maybe he was a little too excited when he found out Remus was a werewolf. Dark creatures never ceased to amaze him, not that Remus was a dark creature... only once a month and even then surrounded by his fellow Marauders he was a puppy.

They walked into the dark forest without hesitation as it was something fairly common to the Marauders. This wasn't just a trip they made during the full moon, the dark forest was like a playground to them by now. A fairly dangerous one at that, they knew the only reason they were still alive was because of Remus. He was a werewolf and the other creatures could sense that, using this to their advantage they always went the week before the full moon, he was always more wolfy then.

They realized Hagrid must have hidden Grawp deeper then they thought, which is probably why it took Harry and Hermione the entire Quidditch match to return, they didn't think their conversation with Grawp and Hagrid would have taken them that long. Grawp could hardly be considered a conversationalist and they must have wanted to get back to the game so they probably didn't dilly dally with Hagrid for very long.

"We're almost there," Hagrid announced. "Jus' a little further."

"Whoa," Sirius mumbled as he passed a tree that seemed as though it was thrown to the ground. "I can see that."

They walked for another minute and there sat Grawp, sleeping against one of the thicker trees that made up the forest. Hagrid stopped them before they got too close and crept forward motioning for them to do the same. Being who they were the Marauders had no problem with such a task.

"It's a giant," Sirius whispered to James as they approached the creature. "A real bloody giant."

"Yeah," James replied with a ghost smile. "It is… Hagrid?"

"Its fine," the half giant answered.

"I never actually asked." James murmured. "Are we sure this was a good idea?" He asked turning his head away from Hagrid and to his friends.

"I told you it wasn't." Hermione snapped. "Besides, it's not just Grawp I'm worried about, last time we were here we had a bit of a nasty run in with some centaurs… I'd prefer it if they didn't come back."

"Moony has talked to the centaurs before," James comforted. "They don't consider him human,"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not a human, lovely."

"So," he continued. "It's all cool and since we're animagi if they came along when we hung out back here we'd just transform we can do the same thing now, Hagrid knows we are so I don't see a reason why we shouldn't."

Hermione shook her head. "I still don't like it, what about me?"

"Even if we all weren't what we are we're still safe, the centaurs don't kill kids or foals as they put it." Remus added. "We're safe."

"Exactly," Sirius defended. "Besides, we come out here every full moon anyway, it'd be nice to know what else is roaming around these woods. I mean that would be a pretty big shock to our system if we didn't know and stumbled across this guy."

While they were talking Hagrid had already begun to walk over to the giant, stepping over the uprooted trees and mounds of dirt. The second Hermione noticed this she began to take a few steps back not wanting to be in reach of the creature when he woke up.

It turned out Grawp wasn't exactly sleeping, the second Hagrid stepped on a branch which broke under his weight the giant was up and moving. Hermione, the Marauders included, took a few steps back without realizing it. The giant was larger then they had expected, two stories high, maybe more and they remembered Hermione had said he was supposed to be small compared to the other giants.

"Bloody hell," Remus mumbled gazing up at the giant as Hermione began to cling to his arm, not wanting to get nearly grabbed again by the giant. "That's something."

"Grawpy," Hagrid said with a strained smile. "I thought yeh were sleepin' fer a moment there."

The giant made a grunting sound that only caused the students to step back even further. "This is unbelievable," James murmured. "Hagrid, how on earth did you get him back without anyone seeing?"

"Travel at night," he replied as Grawp stared at them all, "through lots of back country roads. Grawpy," he addressed the giant. "These are some more friends here to see you. You remember Hermy," he motioned to Hermione who was still gripping Remus, she gave a little wave. "Well this is James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, they'll be comin' too."

Grawp stared at them, his eyes settled on Remus and Hermione, they were sure which one of them he was staring at. It could be because he already tried to grab Hermione once when Harry was there so he might try again or it could be he was sensing something about Remus that was different then everyone else. Instinctively the other Marauders gravitated towards the two and Hermione grabbed Sirius's elbow and hid between the two.

"Can we leave now?" Hermione asked.

"You agreed to teach him English," Remus mumbled through slightly clenched teeth. "You'll have to face him eventually."

"I will," she whispered back. "Just not now maybe… later? When he's less grabby maybe."

"How about now?" James said taking hold of her shoulders and peeling her off Sirius and Remus. "I don't think he's going to get less grabby."

"Hello Grawp," Hermione said shakily as she stood in front only a foot or two behind Hagrid. "Nice day."

"Nice day?" Sirius snorted.

Grawp grunted something else they couldn't understand and Hermione backed up again into James. "Okay, I made conversation." She squeaked. "Can we go now?"

The giant turned around and clutched a tall tree and began tugging on it, its roots were deeply embedded in the ground but he managed to get it up. The second the roots parted from the dirt the Marauders and Hermione stumbled backwards and James grabbed Hermione and tugged her down just as the top of the tree when whirling around them missing her by inches.

"Hagrid!" Sirius called hoping their friend was able to duck the blow in time.

"I'm a'right,"they heard the unmistakable accent of Hagrid. "Just brushed me, no problems 'ere."

"Right," Peter said as they tenderly began to stand up keeping an eye out for the tree. 'No problems."

"He threw it over tha' way," Hagrid pointed. "It's okay."

"Oh," Remus said sarcastically. "Well if he threw it that way…"

"You know, Hagrid," James said. "This was fun really, but we need to get back and study for exams."

"Right, of course, you can leave on yer own yeh knows this woods as well as I do." Hagrid said with a smile. "Go on an' study, gotta keep those grades up."

"Yeah, gotta go study." Sirius said with a strained smile. "Okay," he mumbled to the others in a low voice as they backed away from Grawp and Hagrid. "So maybe meeting Grawp wasn't the best idea ever."

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled. "Oh Hagird!" She called after him. "Don't linger too much longer, I'd hate it if the centaurs came back."

"Oh I'll be foine, don't yeh worry about me."

"Okay," Hermione said as the boys grabbed her by the arms and continued to pull her away from the brothers. "I'm not sure who I feel safer with, Hagrid and Grawp or you four."

"Don't worry, we know this place like the back of our hands." James assured.

"Exactly," Remus agreed. "And if by chance we do get lost, which I assure you will not happen, we have Pads here. He's sniffed us outta the forest before."

"That's right," Sirius nodded. "My sniffer can find anything."

"Merlin, help me." Hermione sighed.


	44. NEWT

**AN:** Update! All sing and rejoice with me, yay! Ya know, I've been looking at book five and wow, we're running out of book. I'm not saying we're at the final couple chapters of this story far from it but I'm just saying right now I'm looking at page 718 and there are 870 pages in the book and this story ends before the end of the book (I hope that wasn't a spoiler for anybody) so we'll be winding down soon. It's so weird I've been writing this story for almost two years now I'll be sad to see it go. But when this one ends another will begin… trust me.

By the way who else is psyched for HBP? I mean I know it's not gonna be half as good as the book but still…

N.E.W.T.

"I don't see why we have to take them," Sirius complained as they were ushered into the Great Hall for their N.E.W.T. exams. "I really don't. We're going back home soon, I know we are. None of this will matter. These exams aren't even required, they just help you get a job when we graduate which we're not doing here and now anyway."

"I suppose you don't have to do good," Remus said. "But it couldn't hurt, I mean we don't know when we're going home. It could still be a while and now with Dumbledore gone and Voldemort on the rise we're not everyone's top priority. I say try to do good anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked with a smile. "You don't know when we'll get home? We'll be home in just a little while I'm sure of it. You think we're not going back? Have you forgotten," he lowered his voice so no one would overhear. "Our older selves don't remember any of this happening and remember, they do exist so obviously we do get back."

"But when?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean when? Soon, it's not like we're going back when we're twenty five, you saw that picture of all of us in the original Order of the Phoenix just as I did, we were no older then twenty so obviously we're going back before then."

James shrugged. "I don't know aging potions could be in the works. For all we know we could be stuck here till we're thirty and then after a quick aging potion or some time travel trick we're seventeen again and starting seventh year."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Peter piped up as they moved to their assigned seats. "We could have a chance at having a full fun life. Not that our life isn't full and fun but Prongs and I die, Padfoot goes to Azkaban and Moony is left alone. I'm just saying maybe it'd be nice to see what our lives could have been like."

"You have a point there, Wormtail," Sirius said sitting down in his seat and playing with his quill. "But I try not to think about the depressing future ahead of us. Tends to make my stomach flip." He winced.

Remus huffed. "You're not the only one."

"That could just be you're furry little problem acting up." James pointed out.

Remus smirked. "It just may be."

Their conversation would have continued on but they were all silenced by Umbridge at the front of the room ordering them all to be silent. They were about to take their Defense Against the Dark Arts portion of the exam, since the class was now reading rather then hands on Remus was glad he did the reading, he always did the reading in fact he usually did the reading before it was even assigned. He felt bad for the others though, they didn't always do the reading and though normally Defense was an easy class for them but if Umbridge's exam was laced with technical terms and quotes directly from the book they may have been in trouble.

Remus knew Sirius had a potions exam the next day and though he himself would not be taking it since potions was never his best subject he knew it would be hard and he knew Sirius would pass it with flying colors. He'd do better on that exam then Remus ever would. It was the same situation with James and Transfiguration, he was marvelous at the subject, he was the brains behind the animagus thing after all. Remus was good at the subject but no matter how much studying he did he'd never be as good as James. Those two subjects just came naturally to his friends like Defense came to him.

Peter though… Remus was worried about Peter. He was a nice boy with good intentions most of the time but he wasn't too bright, he tried but sometimes trying wasn't enough. Remus hoped his father could get him a job at the ministry or something, a job that was good but didn't require high grades in N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s, he knew such jobs existed.

He ran the tip of the quill feather along his chin and thought for a moment. James and Sirius wanted to be aurors, Peter's family had connections he was getting a good job regardless. Remus didn't need to worry about them, he should be worried about himself.

Before he knew it a thick exam paper was set down in front of him. He looked up to see Umbridge standing over him with a sneer and Remus wondered if maybe she had done something to his exam. Maybe made it harder simply because she didn't like him he knew it was illegal to do such a thing but he wouldn't put it past her.

With a disgruntled sigh he opened up the packet and tried to push everything out of his mind. This was an important exam, he didn't need all those thoughts clouding his mind and making him sluggish. He looked around briefly before starting to see Sirius lazily scribbling in answers, he was so calm and collected, Remus envied that. Sure, the young werewolf appeared cool on the outside but on the inside he found himself screaming sometimes. Life was a bitch and he knew it.

Without further delay he began reading the questions and writing in his own answers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despite his jitters Remus found himself done second out of his friends, Sirius finished first but Remus suspected that he filled a lot of questions with stupid answers, some probably making fun of Umbridge herself. He set his exam down at the front of the class and went back to his seat. Once he sat down he found himself hit in the back of the head with a smallish ball of paper. Inconspicuously he bent down and picked up the paper and propped his knees up against the table in front of his and opened the paper between his chest and legs.

_How do you think you did?_

Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, he mouthed to him silently. "Can't this wait?"

Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes and wrote something else down on paper before tossing it to him. Remus opened it and began reading the chicken scratch handwriting.

_Oh come on, testing isn't over for fifty two minutes, I have nothing to do. Jamie's gonna be done soon so we can all talk but still, it's boring._

Remus rolled his eyes and wrote on the paper, _sleep_.

He tossed it back and Sirius read it snorting out loud, he clasped his hand over his mouth when Umbridge looked up and he got a few looks from some students.

The paper soon came flying back to Remus. _Not tired_ was all it said.

Remus sighed and mouthed to him. "You're impossible."

Sirius raised his hands in defense as James stood up and put his paper on the small pile at the front of the class. When James sat back down he wasted no time in catching himself up in their less then exciting conversation.

_What's going on?_ He wrote on a piece of paper and tossed it to Sirius who was closer to him then Remus.

Sirius took his quill and began writing faster then normal, he always did this when they passed notes which meant his bad handwriting became even worse. When he underhanded the ball of paper back to James it said, _I'm bored and Moony won't come out to play._

James stiffed a laugh making Remus confused and wonder what he said to him. Without writing a reply he chucked it to Remus who read it and rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair with his legs still propped up. He shook his head to his friends and shut his eyes resting his head back.

Sirius smirked and wrote down on some paper to James, _how long do you think before he falls backward sitting like that?_

James had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. They continued this conversation via small pieces of paper for the rest of the class and eventually Peter joined in once he was finished. Remus barley participated, they thought he probably fell asleep and they just knew if that was the case he was going to have a sore neck from the way his head was tilted.

When the class was finally over and everyone had handed their papers in Umbridge didn't say a word to anybody she merely waved them off gathered the papers and placed them on her desk. She glared at them as she left as if hoping each one of them failed. James, Sirius and Peter quietly walked over to Remus who was still tilted back in his seat with his eyes shut. They smirked to one another and gently tapped one of the legs of his chair. Instantly it slipped on the stone floor and his eyes flew open. Remus cried out as he fell to the ground on his back, his head hitting James' shoes.

He blinked at the faces above him in a confused manor. It took him a moment to realize what happened before he brought his hand up to his head and moaned. "Ow, guys, what?"

"Time to go," Sirius said jutting his head toward the door.

"I'm sure there was an easier way to tell me that." He mumbled pushing himself up and setting the chair straight.

Luckily for Remus' fall Umbridge was already in her office, the boys ran out before she came to investigate the noise. Once they were out the door they began laughing to one another and going over the exam. "How do you think you did?" James asked.

Remus huffed. "A few were trick questions I think; honestly I think she designed this thing not to pass with a good grade."

"But you did right?" Peter asked. "So when you pass you can shove it in her face."

"I hope, what about you Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't really paying too much attention."

"Which is why you were done first," James laughed. "You are so failing."

"And I've told you I don't care." He answered shaking his head as they headed outside, they were done with their classes for the day. They had one long class per day and therefore one exam per day during this time. The rest of the day would be spent studying for their other exams of relaxing.

"I'm not going to give you trouble," James said. "I mean, you've done stupid things in the past but most of those stupid things actually worked out well for you so I'm trusting this will be another one."

"I'd like to point out how you said most." Remus snorted.

Sirius waved him off as they headed outside. "I don't know why you guys are so worried anyway. You act like we're not going home."

"It's not that," James compromised. "But you know better than anyone here that magic is unpredictable. Anything could happen, we might be stuck here longer then we anticipated, we already have anyway, haven't we? I don't know about you guys but I expected to be back in the good ol' seventies within a couple weeks."

Peter nodded. "It's nice though, getting to know Harry and all and his friends, a bit depressing too but… I miss home."

"Funny," Remus sighed. "How nice and depressing can describe the same thing so well."

"Eh," James said as they wandered over and sat underneath their typical tree. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to get home, but I don't know, I'll be sad to say goodbye. We've created a completely new persona here, different lives, different everything. We have new friends, hell, new family, new names… it'll be weird."

"No doubt it'll be weird, but I don't think things have been what one would call normal for a while now." Sirius laughed.

"I don't know, this is Hogwarts, normal is a very loose term." Remus pointed out. "In fact seeing as this is Hogwarts everything that's been happening lately just might be considered normal."

"Hogwarts," Sirius began valiantly, "open to all, home of the werewolves, animagi, children who lived, and so on and so forth."

"Actually if you want to be technical, only one child who lived and one werewolf," James corrected. "You're making Hogwarts sound more diverse then it really is."

"Well there can only be so many children who lived, more then one wouldn't really make it special now would it?" Sirius asked with a sly grin that only a Black family member could pull off.

Remus smiled as looked down at the books in his hand, he opened them and listened to his friends talk every now and then adding in a word of his own thoughts as he read. They had nothing ebtter todo for some time, tonight they planned on coming outside to this very spot and doing a little Astronomy studying. At that time they knew the Astornomy Tower would be filled with fifth years taking their OWLs, they gained a pass by Professor Tofty to allow them out past their cerfew in order to do some proper studying. He gave each of his tudents such a pass if the tower would be full.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later nearing midnight they were back, the moon was nothign but a slim cresent in the sky and Remus was thankful for that. They only planned on being out there for another half hour or so, it had been three though during most of that time they were doing more chit chatting than anything.

"Can we go inside yet?" Sirius complained as he flipped aimlessly though the book.

"Not yet." James replied.

"Well I'm hungry, who wants to come down to the kitchens with me to grab something."

"I'm up for that," Peter nodded.

"Fabulous, Prongs? Moony?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Why not?"

"Moony?" Sirius asked only to receive no answer. "Moony? Remus, hey, mate, wake up. Remus take your nose out of the book, do you want to go down to the kitchens?"

But Remus wasn't listening, he heard something through the night and he couldn't quite place it but he knew it couldn't have been good. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" He asked turned around to make sure he was looking at all of them.

They all became instantly quiet; momentarily forgetting that they had wanted to go down to the kitchens, when Remus asked if you heard something it usually wasn't a good sign. "I don't hear anything," James whispered. "What do you hear, Moony?"

He paused for a long while. "I don't know it… it sounds like someone's dueling."

"There's a dueling club, maybe they're getting in some practice before Umbridge catches them." Peter guessed.

"This late?" James wondered.

Remus shook his head. "No, that's not it."

Suddenly Remus got up and ran, nearly dropping his book before slipping it into his bag as he went on. His friends followed closely behind them until they could hear the sounds too, but they couldn't make out what it was. They ran around the edge of the lake and though some stray trees before they finally got a better sense of what they were hearing. It defiantly sounded like spells being fired but they also hear noises shouting and screaming. One of those voices was Hagrid.

The red streaks came into view lighting up the darkness before the cabin did and immediately they pumped their legs faster. Down the small hill near Hagrid's cabin they saw Umbridge with some men behind firing spells at Hagrid and Fang who was protecting his master with every fiber in his being.

They all stopped at gaped at the sight for a few moments. They were obviously the first to notice the scene as they were the only ones around. Without thinking, not that he normally did, Sirius dropped his bag and transformed into Padfoot right before their eyes. James gasped and tried to catch him.

"Sirius what do you think you're doing?" He cried diving after him hoping no one saw the transformation.

But the animagus didn't listen; he ran forward barking and snarling at the offending people. The other Marauders prayed he didn't try and snap at them, they also prayed he wouldn't get killed in the process.

"He better not do anything stupid." James snarled.

"As long as you don't go growing antlers and hooves on me," Remus gave him a short glare knowing full well James was thinking of transforming just as much as Sirius was, only difference was Sirius acted upon it.

"A dog blends in," James huffed as they ran. "A stag does not, as long as you promise not to get all scary on us."

"I can't."

"I know."


	45. No Turning Back

**AN:** I'm posting this next chapter pretty damn quick since this is temporarily the only WIP I have going on right now so yay for now. But on a different note I saw HBP at a midnight screening (and then went to Ihop for a couple hours, didn't get home until sunrise) and not to spoil anything for those who aren't crazy like me but it wasn't actually too bad, it was better then I expected. Of course there were several times I wanted to punt it over a fence but… overall it didn't stray too far from the book the only things that bugged me were blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. I'll put that up later since I don't want to spoil anybody.

I'll just say this… could've used more Remus, I hope there's some deleted scenes.

By the way, last chapter has a small edit, I forgot this took place at night.

No Turning Back

Being in dog form Sirius was far faster then the boys as they chased after him and before they knew it he was standing in front of Hagrid with Fang. Both dogs were growling and snarling with their fur standing on end. They were obviously startled to see another dog in the picture, Hagrid was for a moment but he had seen Sirius in dog form before, he knew what he looked like. His eyes briefly scanned the area for the other three and saw them running toward them. He wanted to wave them away from trouble but with Sirius already here and being the boys they were there was no stopping them now.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" Dawlish cried brandishing his wand, he obviously didn't think much of Sirius, he must have assumed him to be another one of Hagrid's pets. The marauders could see that he didn't necessarily want to stun Hagrid but he wouldn't hesitate.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won't take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid!" James yelled as they approached the scene, but apparently no one had heard him. "Stop it!" He yelled running to the offending people.

"James!" Remus cried trying to grab his robes. "Stop you're going to get hurt!"

But James didn't pay any mind to him and hesitating for only a second he bolted after him with Peter following close behind with slightly more hesitation then Remus exhibited. The boys quickly came into view only to be attacked almost immediately by Umbridge and then another man. It was noticed they were mere students but the rest.

"_Protego_!" Remus cried his wand already out and ready. He hoped his protection spell reached James well, by the time the spell was cast they were fairly close to one another. He was glad to see that James continued to stand seconds after the red bolts disappeared.

"Stay out of this boys," Dawlish warned. "It doesn't concern you!"

"There's a battle going on in our school! We're not children we should be able to do something!" James called back angrily and once again raised his wand. "_Stupefy_!"

"James!" Remus gasped. "Don't attack a teacher!" although his own wand was risen and ready to fire as well.

Still though despite the warning of Dawlish red stunning spells kept getting fired at the seventh years. Remus continued to protect himself and Peter who was cowering behind him as James continued forward casting his own protection spells and even firing some more. Remus even dared to fire a stunning spell or two in between being attacked.

Suddenly there was a high pitched whine and a heavy thud smacking against the ground. The three Marauders instantly turned, horrified, they knew they wouldn't kill Hagrid seeing as there would be consequences but the consequences of killing a dog would not be as great especially if the dog was attacking them. They saw a large black dog on the ground and were momentarily unable to tell if it was Fang or Sirius but as Hagrid gave a pain filled howl of rage they realized it was sadly Fang.

Sirius popped his head up and stood beside Fang's fallen body growling and snapping wildly at the offending teacher and aurors. Hagrid went to the auror who had fired the spell upon Fang lifted him and threw him across the grounds. Everybody seemed stunned for a moment before they continued firing their spells and shouting.

"Hagrid!" Remus called fearing his friend would end up killing someone, then he would only be in more trouble then he already was.

Remus threw up yet another protecting charm and shielded himself from the assault fearing his spells weren't strong enough to repel an auror for this long. He cast another spell again, he didn't know if he missed his target or not, he was just aiming randomly now hoping to stop something. He couldn't understand how only seven wizards and Umbridge were able to carry out such an attack on not only Hagrid, Fang and Sirius but also to James and Remus, who was already defending Peter as well.

Thankfully he heard the familiar shrill voice of one of his favorite professors coming up from behind him. He turned around for only a second to see McGonagall running to them as fast as she could, shouting. It was hard to see her in the dark but it was unmistakably her. His turning around proved to be a mistake as a stunning spell flew past his face making him turn back around and resuming the fight.

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted over and over again. "Remus!" She cried spotting the boys in surprise. "Get out of here! You and Peter, leave now! James!" She shouted as she pushed the boys away defending them as she went. "Where's Sirius?" She asked as she reached the messy haired boy. "Leave them alone!" She shouted to the aurors and Umbridge. "They're children!"

James looked at her for a second before looking over to Hagrid who was hovering over Fang. Sirius was still barking and snarling skillfully avoiding the stuns. "Merlin's beard…" McGonagall gasped.

"Leave him alone!" She cried running over to them. "Leave him alone I say! On what grounds are you attacking him!? He has done noting, nothing to warrant such -!"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before red bolts came flying out her hitting her square in the chest and causing her to fly backwards and land hard on her back, unmoving. She didn't even have her wand out, she was unarmed, they shot her and she was unarmed.

The boys cried out as she fell as Sirius howled a horrible sound. Remus ran to his professor instantly to make sure she was not dead. Peter tried to cast his own protection charms as Remus was occupied but they shattered quickly with the rapid assault of spells.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed causing most of the aurors to forget about the students and focus their attention on Hagrid. "RUDDY COWARDS HAVE SOME O' THAT! AND THAT!" He yelled as he struck out at the nearest attackers.

Sirius leaped forward and bit the nearest auror approaching Hagrid as he bent down to pick up Fang's limp body.

"Get him!" Umbridge shrieked to her only man left. "Get him!"

But the man seemed reluctant to move toward the half giant and you couldn't blame him. The man began to retreat and in the process tripped over one of his fallen colleagues much to Umbridge's displeasure. She tried to fire one last spell on him but missed as he went running away to the gates of the school in the darkness.

Then she turned on the students and Sirius who was still in dog form hovering beside them. "You." She growled and began to approach them.

"Run," James stuttered as he got up from his kneeling position beside McGonagall pulling Remus along with him. "Run, run, run!" He said to his friends and they began to run away toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Transform," Remus ordered his friends as spells came firing at them, the tree line wasn't far and the second they entered it they would be concealed.

"We're not leaving you behind," James protested.

"No, transform, go, I'll be fine. The second we get in the tree line you need to transform."

When they hit the tree line James and Peter instantly transformed into their animal counterparts and scurried away with Sirius into the woods leaving Remus behind the fend for himself. The young werewolf didn't go far, he knew Umbridge couldn't see him in the dense forest so he ducked down and hid behind one of the nearby bushes and crawled into the scratchy leaves praying there were no thorns. Seconds later her thicker frame came to a halt at the rim of the forest. He hid in the bush as she came closer and when he decided it was an appropriate time he tilted his head back and let out an inhuman howl.

She stopped, the noised echoed all around her, it was impossible to tell that the creator of the sound was only about twenty yards from her.

Remus hoped Sirius got the hint of what he was doing and from somewhere deeper in the forest he howled in return making Umbridge freeze where she stood. Remus smiled and as he howled again he crept out from the bush and moved to another one all the while making sure his professor could not see him, even if he was right in front her he knew he would be nearly invisible in the dense woods.

This time Sirius began his howl before Remus even finished creating an eerie harmony. Umbridge began to walk forward despite the noise, her eyes wide open for any sign of movement. Her eyes weren't working though, in this darkness Remus could see better then any human, he could see her just fine as he past a clearing nearly thirty yards before her eyes.

He crawled in a hunched position caking his pants and hands with dirt and mud. This must have been what one of those feral werewolves fell like when they stalk their pray without being transformed, maybe what Greyback felt like. He physically shook his head as to not think of such things, Greyback was a monster, even if this was how he stalked his prey Remus was nothing like him.

When he was satisfied he had moved to a separate location he howled again with Sirius joining him soon after this time the black dog added a terrifying snarl to the mix like he was attacking. Remus grinned as this surly frightened her to her core. This was the thing that made her began to back up to the edge of the forest once more. He smiled and when she was out of sight even for him stood up and looked around wondering where his friends where. He had to go tell them that it was safe to come back, he couldn't exactly howl it to them, they didn't know Umbridge was gone and would only reply with another echoing howl, and yelling would not only alert Umbridge if she was still in earshot but they might not even hear him shout, a howl was far louder and traveled further distances then a normal shout.

So with nothing more to do Remus stood up and began wandering deeper into the Forbidden Forest looking for his transformed friends. For once he wished he was transformed himself, the forest was such a busy place in a human body it was harder to sniff them out, especially as animals but he would do his best. If they transformed back into humans it would be simpler, they would be the only humans in the forest and then he would pick up their sent easier, but if they did that they were more likely to run into trouble. Remus was confident he was safe from the dangers of the forest but he wasn't sure they would be without him standing beside them.

The further he traveled into the forest the more worried he got even with his slightly enhanced sight all he could see was darkness, to his left he saw a couple thestrals wandering from a possible nearby herd but nothing more. This didn't help him though he was still was unable to find his friends, he was beginning to worry something may have happened to him. Mostly because of the centaurs, not all of them but some did recognize the boys in their transformed state and may harm them. Not that all the centaurs were bad, just some would prefer it if humans didn't enter their forest transformed or not, they didn't consider Remus to be human even in this state so he was perfectly safe as long as he didn't trespass too close to their herd. However some of them were perfectly fine with the boys, he knew even a couple of the centaurs were friends with Hagrid they just never voiced their opinions in fear of being exiled like Firenze was.

So, walking through the forest he almost hoped he would run into one of their many forest friends and not one of their enemies. True, Remus was more accepted throughout the forest then his friends but he was still an outsider and not fully a creature, he was some sort of twisted half breed to many of them. Tilting his head back he attempted to let out a different type of howl, he wasn't very good at changing the tone of his howl in human form but maybe Sirius would pick up the slight difference and come back. Maybe they would realize it had been too long since his last and come back anyway.

His own ears were even having trouble picking up the difference and quickly realized it wasn't going to help him. After a pause he heard Sirius respond, it was distant but it was there and with his own howl not intercepting it he thought he had a decent idea of where the sound was coming from. With determination in his step he began walking in that direction and soon his determination wavered when he clumsily tripped over a root jutting obnoxiously out of the ground. His hands flew out to catch himself and his knee came forward as well which only landed hard on the ground.

Wincing he straightened out his knee and rolled over to his back ignoring the root sticking into his back. He wished he could just close his eyes and fall asleep but he knew that wouldn't go over very well so he pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes and pressed on in the direction he was previously heading. A thought occurred in his mind that perhaps his friends were already looking for him, they had to figure by now Umbridge would be driven away so stopping to howl again he listened for Sirius' reply. It came a couple seconds later and Remus began to jog in the direction this time being mindful of the roots and hills in his way.

Thinking Umbridge had to of been far away and he close enough to his friends he opened his mouth and shouted to them.

"JAMES!" He cried at the top of his lungs letting his voice echo through the woods. "SIRIUS, PETER! SHE'S GONE!" He waited for a moment. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He waited longer than he would have liked for a response before trying again. "GUYS! ANSWER ME, SHE'S GONE!"

Upon receiving no response he howled instead and after receiving a somewhat prompt response he came to the realization that he must not have been close enough for them to hear him yell yet. So instead of screaming his voice raw he ran toward the echoing howl trying his hardest to smell them out.

As he walked through the forest there was a sudden crunch of laves behind her, he was wondering where the locals were. Slowly he turned around to come face to face with a young male centaur with long brown hair and the body of a buckskin. Remus recognized this particular centaur from more than one place, or time rather. He remembered being in the seventies when the foul was born, he knew his mother she was one of the more tolerable centaurs. Now he had run into the young buckskin centaur a couple times in their forest adventures and a couple more during the full moon, now with the potion he was able to remember the full moon nights easily.

"Hey, Crallur," Remus said. "I was wondering when I'd run into one of you guys."

"What are you doing here?" He asked kicking at the hard ground with a hoof. "Bane doesn't like you guys here and you know that." He said desperately.

"Morgorian is fine with me."

"With you yes, your friends on the other hand…" He seemed more jumpy than usual and continued t glances over his shoulder. "You should not be here, Bane is close by he may have already found your friends by now, we heard your howls, we knew it was no animal but we did not know it was you."

"My friends are transformed at the moment." Remus said. "What's wrong?"

Crallur shook his head. "It is nothing to be concerned over; I just worry for your safety, even being a werewolf Bane is still uneasy with you in the forest unless you are transformed. He no longer tolerates Hagrid anymore…" he trailed off and looked around again. "I will help you find your friends I believe I know where they are."

"Are they looking for me?" Remus asked as Crallur lead him to the right from where he was originally heading.

"Yes, I believe they are but they are having trouble, the forest is not an easy place to navigate."

"We know this place pretty well I would say."

"Almost as well as Hagrid," the young centaur praised him. "But you are not trying to find your way out; you are looking for each other, yes? That is harder."

Remus had nothing to say to this so he continued to follow the centaur through the winding trees before he spoke once more he must have sensed Remus' worry about Bane finding his friends. "Do not over worry, some of the other young centaurs and I were playing with one of the unicorns when we heard your howls, we were closer then Bane and the adults we came as soon as we heard. I would not put it past my friends to have found your's already."

"Friends?"

"The other nearly grown foals, Adia, you have met her as I recall and Fosran, him I do not think you have been acquainted."

"Oh, Adia," Remus nodded, he remembered one of the centaurs being pregnant while he was in school in the seventies but she was not yet born. He met her a couple months ago while the boys were roaming the forest. "She's nice."

"That she is," Crallur said somewhat uncomfortably as he glanced over his shoulder. "We must hurry, I fear by now Bane has gotten closer."

With a quicker pace the pair traveled faster in the forest and soon Remus was able to pick up the faint sent of his friends roaming around which meant if Sirius was still a dog he could defiantly smell him. After a minute of this Remus decided he should call out to them and within seconds he heard James shouting back. Remus began running with Crallur by his side until in the darkness he saw James and Peter both in human form and Sirius transforming back into a human as he ran.

"What are you doing?" Was the first thing out of Remus' mouth when he saw the human form they were taking and the fact they were not surrounded by two young centaurs. "What if you get caught?"

"Caught in what?" Sirius laughed. "The forest?"

"Not the forest," Crallur interrupted. "Bane, he is being less and less welcoming of humans in the forest. Even to Remus he is being difficult and he has always been considered less human then the rest of you."

"Rub it in why don't you," Remus mumbled.

"Oh man," James said messing up his hair and wincing at their situation. "Where's Bane now?"

"I do not know, I was hoping my friends found you three and made sure he was kept away but that does not appear to be the case." Crallur said and looked around the forest again. "I must go now, I will try and lure him away from you as you escape but I must advise you to transform into your animalistic counterparts, it would be safer."

With a quick goodbye the young centaur galloped away into the forest leaving the three behind looking around nervously. Sirius considered transforming back into a dog just in case they were attacked or so he could smell for any danger but decided against it if they were attacked he could transform in the blink of an eye and his nose wouldn't do them much more good than Remus' already was.

"So," he began as they headed for the entrance. "What do we do when we get back to the school? I mean, we attacked a teacher, we attacked aurors… we'll be expelled for sure."

"I thought you weren't worried about it anymore," James said with a faint smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine, McGonagall was there she can say we just got caught up in the fight, she'll defend us."

"She can't if she's dead." Peter mopped.

Sirius sapped him on the back of the head, hard. "She's not dead, don't be a git. She'll be fine."

"She was alive when we left," Remus said with his hands in his pockets. "When we get back we'll just go to our rooms."

"Umbridge knows we ran into the forest," Sirius growled. "She saw us she knows it was us, we can't duck ad hide from this one."

"Polyjuice potion, it wasn't us if we get back quick enough and make it look like we were in the middle of pulling some prank in the middle of the night or make it look like we were knocked out and tied up we can make it look like it wasn't really is." James theorized.

"And who was it than?" Sirius asked. "Death eaters? How did death eaters get in the castle?"

"It's happened before." James shrugged. "It could happen again."

"Unlikely," Sirius mumbled.

"Look," James snapped. "We'll figure it out, we always do. Nothing bad is gonna happen you weren't even seen, you were a dog the whole time why are you so worried?"

"Has it ever occurred to you Jimmy," he mocked. "That I might actually worry about my friends? Contrary to popular belief it's not all about me, I wanna help you guys why are you being so stubborn?"

"Cause you're being negative," James cried. "We'll get out of this, this isn't any different than any other trouble we've gotten into."

"Are you kidding!?" Sirius cried. "It's loads different, we've gotten in trouble before, mate, but this is some serious shit. We can't just get a detention for this, hell if we get expelled we should be happy that's all we're getting!"

"Guys!" Remus shouting standing between his two fighting best friends, "Maybe this isn't the best place for this, we'll get it figured out we always do and if we don't we're not alone. The Order could take us in we could just stay with Black and Lupin at Number Twelve, we have options. But for now lets not worry about that, lets just get out of here."

"I agree with Remus," Peter squeaked. "I'm getting nervous out here."

After a pause James nodded. "Alright," he continued to glare at Sirius. "We'll leave."

"I agreed first," Sirius said quickly. "You just said it before me."


	46. Scapegoat

**AN: **My keyboard… broke… which really sucked cause I was left without a keyboard for a few days and managing on a computer without a keyboard is hard particularly when you need to write a fanfic. Also we performed our show last Sunday so we had some serious crunch time/tech week stuff to do was at rehearsal from noon to nine at night. It was chaos. But I'm done now so all is awesome, I'm actually on vacation in upstate New York I'm writing this one my sisters laptop. Fun.

Scapegoat

Sneaking back into the castle wasn't as hard a task as they anticipated. There were more aurors present but most of them didn't thin twice about seeing them, after all they weren't the only students wandering around it was a school after all and it being a school when something like this happens every student seemed to appear. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter easily faded into the background as they ran up to the Gryffindor dormitories. The Fat Lady attempted to engage them in conversation about the happenings but they ended the conversation quickly and ran inside to their dorm room. The second they entered Sirius began pacing up the hall nervously.

"We need an excuse, a scapegoat. I don't care if we just get a slap on the wrist and expelled but I am not going to Azkaban!"

"We won't go to Azkaban." James murmured from his seat on the bed next to Remus inspecting him making sure he wasn't hurt, he said he wasn't but Remus had a tendency to lie.

"What makes you so confident? We not only attacked Umbridge who is not only a teacher but a surprisingly highly valued employee of the ministry but we also attacked aurors!"

"But no one saw your face you'll be fine." James insisted.

Sirius sighed and kneeled down in front of them picking up one of the abandoned rags James was using to dab at the exposed skin on Remus' knee. "I know, but you guys were, I'm not staying here alone while you guys are off Merlin knows where."

"So its not that you don't want us to go to Azkaban just that you don't want to be here alone?" Peter smirked slightly from his own bed where he had a cold washcloth on his face form the bathroom.

"No," Sirius quickly replied. "That's just part of it. Hey James hand me your wand," his own was missing somewhere outside, he dropped it when he transformed into Padfoot they'd have to go looking for it in the morning that is if they weren't gone by then.

"You did a number on yourself," James murmured as he picked pebbles out of his friend's palm.

"I'm fine." Remus said.

"Yeah, sure you are." Sirius said. "That's why you're knee looks like it has an angry love affair with some jagged rocks."

Remus began laughing and was soon joined in by the rest of his friends. "I'm fine, just a little banged up."

"What were you doing out there anyway?" James wondered.

"I fell."

"You fell? How far?" Sirius laughed.

"Regardless, we're out now and we're safe." James murmured. "For now."

"Yeah, until Umbridge and her cronies come up here and arrest us all," Sirius snorted.

"She doesn't have any reason to arrest you," Peter said.

Sirius scoffed and shook his head as he finished the beaten knee. "I'm always around you, constantly around you she's going to blame me as much as you maybe the aurors won't but she will. You know, now that I think about we might not even be suspects. I mean think about it, even Umbridge is shaky that it was us, she never saw out faces and there were only three of us we do travel in a pack of four. None of the aurors know us so they couldn't possibly identify us they didn't see us well enough for that."

"I don't know Sirius, you might be just trying to think up excuses now." James said shaking his head.

"No, I'm pretty convinced, I think we'll be okay."

"You keep thinking that Padfoot," Remus mused. "Maybe it'll come true after a while."

There was a knock at the door and Remus immediately bolted up to the bathroom, if it was a teacher here to interrogate them Remus being covered in dirt would be suspicious. James quickly stuffed the rag he and Sirius were using under the mattress as Sirius went to answer the door. To their relief it wasn't a teacher on the other side but Harry, Ron and Hermione all looking thankful to see them.

"Oh good," Hermione said placing her hand over her heart. "We were worried something bad had happened to you."

"You knew it was us?" James said pulling them inside.

"Well we saw four students run to the fighting from the astronomy tower, we just figured it would be you. I mean who else would it be?"

"You?" He tried.

"We were in the tower." Harry reminded.

Remus came out of the bathroom sighing and rubbing his head. He tiredly collapsed on the bed giving them a half hearted wave. "Hello," he greeted. "Good to see that its you."

"Remus," Ron said slightly startled. "You look terrible."

"Thanks, mate." He mumbled and rolled over to face them propping his head up.

You should get in the shower Remus," Hermione said much like Molly Weasley would. "I know you're tired, you look it but you never know when a professor will come up here and see you like this, they may not even knock."

He nodded. "I know, but my adrenaline rush is severely declining."

"Besides the quicker you get in the shower the less likely you'll all look as suspects. Merlin knows you're already at the top of the list. The rest of you, get in your sleeping wear and get downstairs, you of all people not being down there is suspicious."

"We'll change now," Sirius said and instantly took his shirt off making Hermione blush and look away. "Oh come on," he laughed. "It's not like we're getting buck naked, I love you Hermione but I'm not about to shag you."

She grunted and kept her eyes averted as the boys changed into their pajamas in less than a minute, it took Sirius a while to find his shirt though. Remus disappeared into the shower during that minute and when they were finished changing James took it upon himself to volunteer to wait in the room with him so it would look like they were separated.

"You know," Sirius said as they skipped down the stairs. "McGonagall was there, she can claim it wasn't us, she's a well respected witch."

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "She was good friends with Dumbledore and Dumbledore may be losing some of his respectability helping us."

"May be?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the portrait hole. "I think it was gone the second he disobeyed the ministry, that man is amazing, I wish I get chance to do that one of these days the gits."

"You do," Harry mentioned. "Remember, Azkaban break out thingy."

"Yeah but its not quite the same. Breaking out of Azkaban is a bad thing, I wanna be known for doing something good. Maybe not to the whole world but I wanna defy the ministry in a big hoorah of awesome."

"You sort of did, you escaped to kill the man who killed your best friend that's something, right?" Peter said.

"I suppose." Sirius moaned as they began to descend into the area of the action. "Hey," he called out to one of the nearest students to him. "What's going on?"

"You guys don't know?" The second year Ravenclaw wondered with a raided eyebrow. "Umbridge went out to Hagrids hut for some reason, I heard she was gonna sack him and she bought aurors with her but some kids say they were having a love affair and the aurors came because they got violent."

They group rolled their eyes, they should have known better than to go to such a young student for information. "Honestly," Sirius complained. "What kind of crap is that? And you call yourself a Ravenclaw have a brain."

"I don't believe it!" The kid protested, "That's just what I heard, I think she went to sack him."

"Good boy," Sirius mumbled ruffling his hair as they passed by him.

"That's disgusting," Ron commented as they made their way to the front of the crowd. "A sin against nature."

Harry shuddered as they reached the front and were instantly met with the questioning gaze of some of their fellow Gryffindors. "There you are!" Angelina cried with Katie beside her. "I was looking all over for you, please tell me you didn't do this."

"What makes you think we did?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh come on," she grunted. "Who else would rebel like this?"

"Well it wasn't us, it wasn't any of us." Harry said defiantly. "We were in the Astronomy tower the whole time, you can ask our professor."

"That only gives you three and alibi, not you." She turned to Sirius and Peter. "Where's the rest of you?"

"Actually, we have an alibi too," Sirius began. "See, my fellow Marauders and I were in the dungeons putting up a time release slime pack on all the walls and floor by the Slytherin common room. Tomorrow morning those gits won't know what hit them."

"And I suppose no one knows you were there," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, it was a prank why would they. In Fact John is in the dorm now scrubbing some of the slime off him, there was a slight malfunction in the spell."

"And James is with him I suppose?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "You know that's not going to be good enough and if you don't get in trouble for this you'll most certainly get in trouble for that, either way you're getting punished for something."

"But I would have to say one punishment would be severely less than the other."

"Sometimes I think you seek trouble." Angelina said rubbing her temples.

"Not seek it," James said as he and Remus still with wet hair approached. "It seeks us."

"There you are," Angelina said. "I suppose you can confirm this story?"

"What story?" Remus asked. "What's going on?" He knew his friends must have made a cover story by now, so all he and James had to do was figure it out.

Angelina quickly explained what was happing though she had a feeling they already knew, when she was finished she folded her arms and waited for their answer. As she waited she caught Sirius picking at Remus' hair with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked batting him away.

"I just want to make sure you got it all out, that stuffs a pain." Sirius replied.

Peter huffed. "That's why we use it."

"The slime," Remus said rather proud he was able to figure it out so fast. "Yeah, these wankers don't know how to cast a simple timer spell, got all over me." He knew it so easily because only last year in school this happened. They slimed the dungeons near the Slytherin common room and due to a slip up with the spell the ceiling began to seep onto his head, took him nearly an hour in the shower to get it all out.

"And where may I ask were you doing this wonderous act of rebellion." Katie sneered.

"By the Slytherin common room where else?" Remus answered with a lame grin. "No better place for green slime I should say."

Katie and Angelina looked doubtful but they seemed to accept their excuse, for now. "Good," Angelina said somewhat awkwardly. "Because really guys, if that was you, you'd be in the hole quite a bit."

"Trust me," Sirius said in a rare moment of seriousness. "We know what would happen to us, we're not that stupid."

She nodded before the two girls turned their back to walk away to their friends. "I wasn't implying you were, I just mean... I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you boys. I've grown attached, like one would to a dog." And with those last words she and Katie left.

James looked to Sirius, Remus and Peter and bit his bottom lip. "We should plant that prank before someone finds out our story is bogus."

"Yeah, I have a plan about that," Remus said quickly pulling Ron, Harry and Hermonie away with the Marauders following. "Okay what if we show you how to cast the spell than you three can go down to the Slytherin common room and cast the spell, we have no defense if tomorrow the threshold to the Slytherin common room isn't covered in green slime. You already have an alibi we don't if you disappear for a little while no one will suspect you but if we disappear..."

"Bad things, we get it." Harry nodded. "Sure we'll do it."

"Wait," Hermione said holding up her hand. "You can't just go now, it's not exactly the middle of the day but people are up and walking around we'll be seen."

"No," Remus said quickly. "See that's the beauty of it, everyone in the school is here, no ones at their dorms even the Slytherins can't resit this, no ones down there and if you do run into someone you have an invisibility cloak I mean isn't that what it's for?"

"Well," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't beleive that was its intended use but it could be."

"You'll do it?" Remus wondered.

With one last exasperated sigh Hermione reluctantly nodded her head. "We've done just about everything else in this school why not this?"

"Sorry," Remus apologized. "We know this probably makes you a little uncomfortable but you're the only people we trust here to pull it off properly. If Fred and George were still here we'd ask them and Ginny would probably join them but they're not and Ginny is wonderful and smart but she's young and this is a complicated spell."

"How complicated could green slime be?" Ron chuckled.

"It's not necessarily the green slime that's the trouble, its the timer spell and making sure the slime doesn't show beneath the concealment charm. If its done wrong anyone can see it, its a bit tricky."

"Not a problem I can do it," Hermione assured just give me the spell on some parchment or something and tell me anything else that'll help with the spell anything you can think of."

"Alright come on," he said as they walked away to an empty classroom to talk. "Cover for us," he said to his friends as he dragged Hermione away to tell all the details about the prank.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sirius smiled as they walked away. "So what do you think," he asked James. "Would Moony be mad if I started a rumor that he and and our dear Hermione were dating."

"I think they would both kill you," James answered with a half hearted laugh. "But please don't, mate, we have enough drama in our lives."

"I wasn't being serious there, don't worry, I won't." Sirius smirked. "Come along gentlemen, let's wander and spread our alibi."

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Harry asked. "Spreading your alibi before its actually true?"

"The students won't be checking to make sure its true, the teachers might but they have more important things to do at the moment. They won't be looking into our little prank until this is settled, if they look into it at all. They might only check before it goes off to make sure our story holds and by then the prank will we set." James explained. "Trust us we know this from experience."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"We have at least an hour, probably more, don't worry." Peter said. "Hermione will be back in fifteen minutes with Remus and she will be prepared "We did this spell last year," Sirius filled in, "It actually worked out pretty well we were hoping to pull this one off outside Umbridge's office in a to cast the spell and then you three can go down there and it'll be done in twenty."couple weeks but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"You sure that they won't be able to tell the time the spell was cast?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about that," James said. "I'm not too sure how Remus plans to avoid that."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he'll just hope they don't check."

"Usually Rem doesn't just hope." James answered. "Ninety percent of the time he has a plan for everything."

"Maybe this is one of those ten percent times," Ron guessed.

"With this much on the line?" The stag animagi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not likely."

"Remus has a plan for everything, and I mean everything." Sirius emphasized. "I mean he's a very go with the flow guy but when it comes down to our pranks or the full moon he's prepared. Must be a habit."

"So you think he's planned for something like this?" Harry asked.

Sirius shugged. "I never know whats going on in his head, but I hope he does."

"He's smart, huh?" Ron said.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said with the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. "Scary smart actually, like Hermione really, they would make a cute couple wouldn't you think? Would it be such a bad rumor?"

"Yes," James laughed with a smile. "Now get it out of your mind, it's a little creepy."

"It's like a classic romance novel, forbidden love and all that, time travel."

"Oh yes, magic and time travel are in all classic romance novels." James rolled his eyes as Remus and Hermione came running up, Hermione holding a folded up piece of parchment in her hand. "You two are back rather quick."

"I have the directions." Hermione said holding up the parchment. "We should get this over with quickly, we have an alibi but we're good friends with them our absence probably won't be ignored."

"Okay, hurry up, we'll meet you back here."

"Yeah," Hermione said grabbing the two boys and dragging them along with her as she headed for the Slytherin dorms. She hurried but tried not to look too suspicious as they headed out for the invisibility cloak and then to the Slytherin dorms. She made it look like they were running off for some sort of emergency, not running down to plant a very important prank. She was very good at lying, she would have made and excellent Marauder.


	47. Off the Hook Maybe

**AN:** This chapter was crazy to write… rereading that part of the book was like AAH!

Off the Hook… Maybe

"Mr. Evans," Umbridge began staring into the glasses covered eyes of the one and only James Potter. "I know it was you out there last night with your little friends," she began as they sat in the office that once belonged to Dumbledore and according to him still belonged to Dumbledore, she was just a temporary squatter. After most of the chaos had ended she called the four boys to her office and kept them separated in isolated rooms until she got to them. It was an quite unnerving atmosphere to be alone in, she conjured the table when she entered with the aurors when you sat there alone you had nothing but as chair and a light source above you.

"If that's what you know than you don't know much, it wasn't us." James shrugged and she slammed her hand down on table, James didn't even flinch.

"I saw you."

"That's remarkable seeing as we weren't there."

She growled and narrowed her eyes and looked to the aurors that stood behind her. "Very well then," she said switching over into a frightening calmness. "Could you tell me exactly what you were doing then? Do you have any witnesses?"

"Well no actually," James said crossing his legs and putting one arm over the back of the chair casually. "See, we wouldn't be very good mischief makers if we went about telling people of our pranks. That's where we were during the occurrences, we figured all the students would be studying, sleeping or in Astronomy and not wandering the halls so we thought it would be a good time to pull off our latest prank."

"You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole, Evans."

James thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No, I think we're actually digging ourselves out. I'd much rather be caught in the midst of a prank rather then this. The prank was planted and will go off regardless of what you do so our job is done and chances are now with Fred and George gone we'll be main suspects anyway."

"You're already main suspects for something else."

"But how could we be if we were performing a prank at that time? I don't know how to be in two places at once, professor, admittedly I'm not that talented in magic, maybe one day."

"You were there," she said. "I saw your faces, all three of you."

"Well isn't that just a kick in the pants," James furrowed his brow. "But as I recall the Marauders travel in packs of four so unless we left someone behind, which is doubtful, it wasn't us."

"There was a dog with you?"

"Was there now?" James said with a big grin. "Ah, I love dogs, so does Moony goes crazy for them." He smirked at her and she all but bared her teeth at him. "But we don't have a dog and I don't think anyone of us is talented enough to turn into one. Becoming animagi is hard in case you didn't know and need I remind you we're only eighteen."

The aurors seemed to exchange a glance behind her. They were present for each of the boys interrogations and as far as they could tell the boys were getting less and less suspicious, Umbridge seemed to want them to be the culprits regardless of what they said.

"Were you outside that night?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes," James admitted and the aurors looked to one another briefly. "Until about ten or eleven when we decided it was a good time to go inside grab a snack and begin our prank which would have been very funny if it was not found out."

"And if you did do this… prank," Umbridge rolled her eyes. "Exactly what would it have done."

"Oh see here's the funny part." James said leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "Tomorrow a timer will go off and green ooze will just pour from the threshold of the Slytherin common room. I dare you to find out how to stop it," if Hermione cast the spell correctly no one should figure out how to stop it until it ran out on its own after dinner.

Umbridge sneered apparently he had said the right thing, before Hermione came back from casting the spell they all synced their stories perfectly, there was nothing she could ask that they didn't go over. They had done this so many times in the past lying like this was almost second nature.

"You have no witnesses of you doing any of this." Umbridge asked.

"Well no that'd be bad to have witnesses when you're breaking school rules wouldn't it? People knew about it, but I don't think anyone saw us."

"Could you list the names of those who knew?"

"Well of course I could," James smiled and began rattling off the names of the students they trusted that they asked to back up their story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now nearly four hours later when the boys were released from her custody, for now. She said she would be seeing them later but by the looks the aurors had on their faces they wouldn't be. They then proceeded to call the students down to the office that they listed as knowing of the prank. They felt bad for having been responsible for probably waking up the students but when they asked they told them this would probably happen and they were willing to do anything to help them. They didn't realize they had made such good friends while being here. They would be sad to see them go when they had to return home.

"Hey," Harry said as he saw them enter the common room which was now nearly emptied of all the students. "How'd everything go?"

"I think we're in the clear," Sirius sighed brushing some hair from his face.

"They haven't called any of you three down?" Peter asked. "All three of you were on the list we gave of people who knew of our pranking plans."

Hermione shrugged. "Probably because we're too close to you, they would know we would most likely be covering for you."

"What other names did you give."

"Well um," James said sitting down. "Lee, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Bernadette –"

"Wait, Burnadette? The girl Sirius dated for that short bit?" Ron asked.

"The very same," Sirius answered.

"Isn't she a Slytherin?"

"Yes, well see me and her are still on very good terms, we're still something of friends and she's not a Slytherin prick she's just a Slytherin. So of course I'm going to warn her about the prank, but that's all she knows about. A lot of people still don't know it was us aside form the truly trustworthy ones. We all told them to make sure to tell if they were asked that they were told this information earlier in the day and not like that late, they're all going to do it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we have a good crowd there."

"So, who knows that it was you four?"

"You guys, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ernie."

"Ernie knows?" Hermione asked.

Remus shrugged. "He's a real stand up guy you know the effort he's put in the DA and how much he's defending Harry though out all this. He actually asked if it was us before we could say anything, we know he won't tell."

"You're right, Ernie can be trusted," Harry nodded remembering all the Hufflepuff had done for him. "So, you think this'll work?"

Remus shrugged. "It had better cause if it doesn't I think we'll be looking forward to a life hanging out with Black at Grimmauld."

"That would be interesting," Sirius murmured staring at the hot coals burning at the bottom of the fire. "Not something I would want to do though. I like myself but I don't think I could live with me."

"I don't think I could handle two of either of you. I love you both don't get me wrong, mates, but one Moony and Padfoot are enough for me." James laughed.

This earned from everyone a slightly chuckle as they stretched out and fell silent. It was well past four by now and the night was beginning to catch up on all of them. Hermione shut her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We should go to bed; we only have a few hours until we have to wake up."

"You really think any of us are really going to be getting any sleep tonight?" Ron asked as they separated from Hermione as she headed to the girls dorms while they headed to their own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Marauders were absent for breakfast the next morning, most of the school was. So during lunch the Marauders found themselves sitting in their usual spot staring Umbridge down as she sat at the front of the room. They had an inkling that she had no real evidence to put them away as of yet but they were fairly confident that she wouldn't give up. They were there and they weren't trying too hard to hid it was them, their prank went along smoothly, well Hermione's prank went along smoothly but that was the only evidence they had other than the fact there were only three people present that it wasn't them.

They weren't terribly worried about it though, even if it was proven to be them they knew they wouldn't end up in Azkaban. Them landing in Azkaban for the rest of their lives wasn't possible, then the present day Sirius and Remus would know about it. Unless as Remus pointed out earlier in the day there were alternate universes in play but time travel was confusing enough they weren't around to bring alternate universes into their thought process.

"She knows," Sirius murmured as he took a bite of watermelon off his plate.

"Well we've done pretty much everything we can." James replied.

"Just saying," Sirius shrugged. "Maybe we should leave for a little while, you know? Go back to Grimmauld and hang there until the heats off."

"Won't that make us look more suspicious?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Not if we do it right, we can say something happened to Lupin and we have to go back and see him. Hell we can say James' mom and Lupin have gotten engaged."

James snorted at the thought of Tonks being his fake mother again. "Oh I'm sure she'll love that."

He shrugged. "It's something, it could also maybe give us access to Dumbledore, we don't know where he is but I'm sure someone does. We could see McGonagall too, if we tell Umbridge we want to leave school to see her we're never getting out of here."

"If we tell her we want to go see Lupin we're never getting out of here." James added and Sirius hug his head while nodding.

"I know, but it's an idea right?" Sirius shrugged. "I don't like sticking around her I feel like she's seconds away from beating us to death. We already have detention for the rest of the school year because of that prank cover up. The only reason we weren't expelled is only because she wants to torture us more." He grumbled.

Remus looked down at his hand disdainfully. "This is gonna hurt."

"Not if we don't go." Sirius mumbled.

"We can't not go."

Sirius looked up. "What more could she do to us?" He asked as they were all ushered out of the great hall to prepare it for the fifth years to take their History exam. "We already have an endless array of detentions, we're already suspects to a horrible crime and would be thrown in Azkaban for it, she already hates us more than she hates Harry I don't see anything else she could do."

"She could kill us," Peter snorted.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Sirius sighed. "I'm just saying that this decade is not working out very well for us." He said as they left through the large door and outside to sit underneath their usual tree to study for their final exam later in the day.

"I think we figured that out when Umbridge entered the picture." Remus grumbled.

"So right away?" Peter clarified.

He paused. "Pretty much."

The next few hours went by in something of a haze, the Marauders sat outside aimlessly studying. They went over some of their work but eventually found themselves throwing rocks into the lake or climbing up the tree. It had grown since they had last been here and they had yet to reach the top. Sirius fell and cut his arm open but aside from that tad bit of action there wasn't much else going on. Remus scolded them a couple times for not working but he never did anything to stop them or study himself.

From the castle they heard a bit of commotion they figured it was because the exam had let out but Sirius glanced down at his watch and huffed a little. "Look at that," he said to himself and looked back up to the castle.

"What?" James asked as he hung upside down from a branch on the tree.

"Exams shouldn't be over for another fifteen minutes, wonder what's going on." He wondered.

Remus shook his head "It's probably some kids who aren't taking exams, first through fourth years have free periods too you know. Maybe another class ended." He mused not looking up from his book, a story book, he wasn't studying.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Than maybe you're just going crazy cause I don't hear much."

"Mmm," Sirius moaned and looked back up at the castle. "Something's going on," he concluded. "And look at that, I was right, here comes Harry and when Harry comes excitement comes with him. Maybe Umbridge sacked someone else."

"That's not nice," James said pulling himself back up and dropped to the ground. "He's looks upset."

Remus looked up and marked his page before standing. "You're right… Sirius might have been onto something there." He said as they went to meet Harry halfway as he ran out to them.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to them the second he was close enough. "Come on hurry, I have something to tell you. Ron and Hermione are already waiting for us. I told them I'd have to come and get you four first but we have to hurry!"

"What's going on?" James cried as they struggled to keep up with Harry who was pushing past students as he ran. This was what caused all the commotion, Harry was pushing through all the students in the halls rather rudely. "Why can't you just tell us now?" He received no response and grunted, it was at this moment they decided not to ask questions and to just follow Harry to their destination.

It didn't take them long with the speed they were running at, they were actually surprised that a teacher didn't stop them and give them an extra detention for it. But finally they reached the vacant classroom that had only Ron and Hermione inside, Ron sitting on a desk and Hermione in a chair looking anxious and scared.

"Finally, Harry, what's this all about?" Hermione asked standing and walking to him. "You're starting to scare me."

"Voldemort has Sirius." Harry said as he paced through the room.

Everyone went silent for a moment until Sirius spoke. "What's that now?" He asked surprisingly calmly.

"What?" Hermione shrieked like a banshee.

"How do you - ?" Ron began but was cut off before he could finish.

Frazzled Harry continued pacing and tried to answer them all at once in the least about of time. "He has him, now I saw it just now when I fell asleep during the exam."

Remus leaned heavily on the desk. "But… but Harry… Where?" He finally asked looking up deciding not to question him about anything else at the moment. He didn't think his own brain could handle it let alone Harry's.

"The Department of Ministries." He answered. "There's a room full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety seven… He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever he wants from in there… He's torturing him," he said brokenly. "Says he'll end by killing him." He finished moving to a desk to sit down before his knees gave away on him.

"How're we going to get there?" He finally asked.

Ron looked shocked by this. "What?" He asked. "G… get there?"

"Go to the Department of Ministries so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry cried loudly.

"Of course," James nodded walking over to Harry. "What else are we supposed to do? My best friends life is at stake, I don't think I have any other option."

"My life, his life is my life." Sirius murmured. "Oh my God…"

"But…" Ron weakly replied. "Think about what you're saying…"

Harry looked at James who obviously had the same idea he was having, Sirius was holding his head in his hands trying to understand and Remus looked like he was frozen in time. Then his head turned to Hermione and Ron who were gaping at him like he had gone mad and he couldn't understand their hesitance.

"Harry," Hermione began in a frightened shaking voice. "Listen to reason how could Voldemort have gotten into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know!?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there."

"But…" Hermione began again shaking her head and taking a step toward him. "It's five o'clock in the afternoon… the Ministry of Magic is full of workers… How could Voldemort and Sirius have gotten in without being seen? Harry… They're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world," she stole a glance at Sirius. "You think they could get in a building full of aurors undetected?"

"I dunno!" Harry shouted not listening to anything she had to say. "Voldemort used an invisibility cloak or something, anyway, the department of ministries has always been completely emptied whenever I've been –"

"But Harry," Remus dared to murmur hoarsely. "You've never actually been there."

"You've only dreamed about the place," Hermione finished bravely for him.

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted as he shook standing up and taking a step closer to her, Remus felt a twinge of guilt for letting her take the blame for something he had begun. "How do you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what happened to him?"

Sirius moaned and covered his ears as the yelling commenced. He was trying to think and so far he wasn't getting very far with Harry screaming, Hermione doubting, Peter was humming to himself and shaking his head like he had finally gone bonkers and Remus was getting more and more antsy by the second. He just needed to think, he had to process this and by the looks of things it seemed like he was the only one who was really thinking this through. It was true, Harry had known about some crazy things before that Voldemort was doing but the points that Hermione was making were very true. He didn't know what to think.

Then Hermione mentioned Harry having a saving people complex and he only got angrier and Sirius only plugged his ears more shutting himself off from the world. Things were getting out of hand and it had to stop, but he didn't think he had the strength to do that right now. Somewhere his older self was probably dying a horrible death, maybe it wasn't in the ministry maybe Harry saw wrong but regardless something was happening and he didn't like it one bit.

Remus said something but Sirius didn't hear, he just heard a muffled version of Remus' already frightened and detached voice. Harry roared a response at him and in his mind he could just see Remus tense up and close his eyes. He knew his friend well and he could handle professors yelling at him, other students, hell, even his family and neighbors but he got nervous when his friends yelled at him like this. Sirius never knew why really, he always figured it was a side effect of loosing so many friends as a child due to being a werewolf. He hated it when his friends were angry with him and often blamed himself for things he had nothing to do with. That was why he let Sirius and James get away with so much, he was afraid of loosing their friendship and sometimes Sirius forgot that.

Just then all the yelling stopped and the squeaking hinges on the door sounded out, someone had walked in on their conversation. Sirius opened his eyes and took his hands away from his ears and uncurled himself from the ball he had somehow managed to squeeze himself into. He looked to the door and saw Ginny and Luna standing there looking shocked.

"Hi," Ginny squeaked taking everything she saw in the room around her. "We recognized Harry's voice, what are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry snapped.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Sirius was thankful the girl had so much spirit. "There's no need to take that tone with me," she sounded just like her mother. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well you can't," Harry continued.

Luna spoke up in a drifty voice as he gazed at Sirius noticing his shaking body but she spoke to Harry. "You're being rather rude, you know, Harry?"

Harry swore roughly and turned away.

"Maybe they can help," Remus said in a low voice, Harry turned on him and Hermione continued for him placing a hand on his shoulder, she was obviously thinking the same thing as he.

"We need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters."

"I told you already, I saw –"

"Harry!" She cried. "I'm begging you, please! Please… let us check that Sirius isn't home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you. I'm come and I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him." She finished in a quivering voice.

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted. "We haven't got time to waste."

"Harry," Remus swallowed. "If this is a trick of Voldemort's… we just need to make sure he's not playing games with your mind."

"How?" He demanded as he advanced on Remus. "How are we going to check?" he snarled.

"Don't yell at, Remus," James said grabbing Harry's shoulder and whipping him around. "We'll just use Umbridge's fire and see if we can get a hold of him. We'll draw her away again and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

"Yeah," Ginny said quickly. "We'll do it." Though she barley understood what was going on.

"When you say Sirius are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked and everyone but Sirius ignored her.

"Me," he groaned and she cocked her head. "I'm Sirius Black, only about fifteen years younger than the one you're used to, he's here too though… somewhere. It's been us the whole, time… James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew…"

She gazed at the ceiling for a moment at the others talked around her. "Makes sense," she concluded.

"Okay…" Hermione sighed now that things were cooling down. "One of us has to go and find Umbridge and distract her… send her off in the wrong direction maybe just keep her away from the office. They could tell her, I don't know, Peeves if off doing something."

"I'll do it," Ron volunteered. "I'll tell her Peeves if off smashing up the Transfiguration department or something. It's miles away from her office, come to think of it, I could probably convince Peeves to do it if I met him along the way."

"Perfect," Hermione said as she paced and began devising the rest of the plan.


	48. Caught Red Handed

**AN:** So much for this story being fifty chapters long. We might just have to make it fifty-one or two. I go back to school in a few days so I decided this should get out before that happened hence the very quick update.

Caught Red Handed

Peter volunteered to help distract those who might come near with Ginny and Luna, he was good at that after all his years of lying to students and professors alike when covering for his friends. Remus and James patrolled the surrounding corridors looking for professors or the Inquisitorial Squad walking around. Any moment one of them might get close enough or hear the word that someone let loose garroting gas and come to investigate. In case of this James and Remus had one end of the two way mirrors, Sirius held the other, he went up with Harry and Hermione to Umbridge's office.

Pulling off the invisibility cloak in the office Hermione commented about the lack of security after the niffers but Harry didn't hear her. He drove to the fire place slamming his knees down upon the hard floor and thrust his head in the fireplace. Hermione and Sirius were worried for a moment he put is head in before the floo powder but they saw after his head didn't roar up in flames that he did.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" he called almost instantly.

While keeping a watchful eye on the door Hermione and Sirius also paid mind to Harry. It had only been five or ten seconds or so but already they were getting nervous, they were hopping Harry would pop his head in and out and announce he was wrong and that Black was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with Lupin, laughing or something. They could handle a few extra seconds though, maybe Black was in another room and he had to get there. The second he heard Harry's voice there was no doubt in either of their minds that he would come running so it would only take him a few extra seconds to reach Harry.

Twenty seconds now and Sirius and Hermione were exchanging looks of despair. Thirty seconds and they thought his was too long they were almost about to go over there and drag him out themselves when the door to the office swung open and Umbridge stood before them fuming. Her face was beat red as Sirius pushing Hermione behind him only to have Umbridge whip her wand out and all but throw them against the back wall.

Sirius grunted as his back hit the wall hard against her portraits of kittens which made them meow and run off to other pictures. He moaned and rolled over to make sure Hermione was okay, he tried to protect her only to possibly do more damage. She seemed okay and gave him a quick nod as she rubbed her back, the pair looked to the fire place and saw Umbridge pull Harry out of the fireplace and hold his hair in her hand bending his head backward so he was looking her in the face.

"You think," she hissed bending his head back even further making Harry wince. "That after two niffers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after that last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand, their's too."

Sirius struggled as Malfoy forced his wand from him after quickly taking Harry's, Hermione had to calm him down, fighting Malfoy wasn't going to get them anywhere. Malfoy smirked as he took his wand and pointed his own to Sirius' throat as he played with Harry and his wands. Millicent Bulstrode took Hermione's without much of a fight and pinned her against the wall.

"I want to know why you were in my office." Umbridge asked slowly and menacingly as she shook Harry by his hair, he was unable to stand up but also unable to kneel down.

"I was…" Harry croaked. "I was trying to get my firebolt."

Even Sirius almost scoffed at the statement, was that the best Harry could come up with?

"Liar!" Umbridge cried shaking his head again. "You're firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you know very well, Potter! You had your head in the fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one," Harry grunted.

"It wasn't like that, we were trying to pull a prank," Sirius said with Malfoy's wand pressing against his neck. "A prank with the floo, so next time you used it you'd be sorry, that's it, we weren't trying to communicate with anybody we swear."

"Shut up, Black!" Umbridge snapped throwing Harry against the desk in a rage making Sirius try and lunge for him. "Or I'll have Malfoy stun you." She threatened walking over to Harry who sat on the floor leaning against the desk. Sirius saw his eyes travel to Hermione then to him looking as though he was trying to find a resolution to the problem but coming up with nothing.

They heard the door open and people cry as some other Slytherins came barreling in each gripping one of their friends and Neville as well, all of them were gagged. Crabbe was the Slytherin who had Neville in a stranglehold and the poor boy looked dangerously close to suffocating.

"Got them all," Warrington said shoving his captive into the room along with the rest of them. "_That _one," he pointed to Neville. "Tried to stop me taking her," he pointed to Ginny who was trying to kick the shins of the Slytherin girl holding her. "So I brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge said watching Ginny struggle. "Well it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone doesn't it? You four as well," she glared at the Marauders. "You'll never see the light of day again, after this stunt I'm throwing all four of you in Azkaban."

Malfoy laughed loudly at this and nudged Sirius as he tied a gag around his mouth, along with Hermione. Umbridge noticed this and sat down at the desk looking very proud of herself as she motioned for Sirius and Hermione to be added with the others. "So, Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she motioned to Ron and Ginny struggled harder to get her for insulting her brother, this only caused Malfoy to laugh more. "To tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration Department when I knew very well he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch had just informed me so."

Well, Sirius thought rolling his eyes since he could no longer say anything due to the gag, maybe wreaking havoc meant smearing ink on the telescopes in the transfiguration department, she didn't know.

"Clearly it was very important for you to talk to somebody, was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I still hear she's too ill to talk to anyone." The Slytherins smirked and giggled.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled shaking in anger.

If possible Umbridge got even angrier. "Very well… very well Mr. Potter, I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but you force you. Draco, fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy put all three of the wands he currently had inside his robes and ran out the door to get the potions master. Being still distrustful of Snape Sirius snorted the best he could through the gag and looked to his fellow Marauders. Remus shook his head and James widened his eyes as if telling him to shut up.

The office was quiet save for occasionally one of them would shuffle or moan from their positions. The Marauders were getting particularly frustrated, they were being treated like caged animals, there hands might as well of been tied behind their backs. In fact if she did do this they wouldn't be surprised. They might as well of been in restraints though, the Slytherins were keeping them under control brutally. It took all of the Marauders power not to stand up and punch them out, wand or no wands.

Ron lips had even begun to bleed as he struggled against Warrington, Remus saw this and narrowed his eyes. If he wanted he could try and bite through the bones that kept his silent, he was trying his best not to allow his eyes to flash yellow though at this point he didn't see any point in hiding it. He had to keep reminding himself that Snape was going to make an entrance soon and this meant that they could still get out of this with their lives and Azkaban free.

Finally the door opened and Snape came stalking through followed by Malfoy. He gazed down at the restrained and gagged students but showed no outward emotion towards them. "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape coolly inquired.

Umbridge smiled warmly to her supposed friend and stood. "Ah, Professor Snape. Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can please."

Sirius scoffed but since he had a gag in his mouth it came out far louder then he anticipated earning him a look and a smack from one of the Slytherins.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he explained. "Surly did not use it all I told you three drops would suffice."

Umbridge flushed and bit her bottom lip slightly. "You can make some more, can't you?" She asked in something of a timid girlish voice.

Sirius grinned behind his gag as this was the reason he was scoffing earlier.

Snape's lip curled. "Certainly, it takes a full moon to mature so it'll be ready in about a month."

"A month!" She cried angrily. "A month!? But I need it this evening, Snape! I just found Potter using my fire to communicate with persons unknown."

Snape's interest in the conversation peeked as he looked at Harry. "Really," he drawled out. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination of following school rules… it's in his genes." He glances at James who sneered as best he could then he turned his attention back to Harry and stared.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge repeated as her temper only rose. "And I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

Snape sighed smoothly and repeated what he had said earlier but added. "Unless you with to poison Potter and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did I can not help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling."

Snape looked back to Harry completely unaware of what Umbridge was about to do to him next.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked pointing a fat finger at him, Snape looked at the finger and raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "You are being deliberately unhelpful, I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!" She screamed like a toddler having a tantrum.

Snape accepted this and after giving her a small bow turned on his heel to leave. It was then Harry shouted out, "he's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, particularly Sirius who forgot for a moment there were two of him at this time.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried Umbridge as Snape paused with his hand on the handle of the door. "What is Padfoot?" She asked dumbfounded. "Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape stared at Harry for a moment, of course most of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw in the room understood what he was saying but no one could decipher if Snape understood. Snape took a breath and looked to Umbridge. "I have no idea," he replied in a level voice. "Potter," he said turning his attention back to the student. "When I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I'm afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job."

Without saying anything further he turned around once more and headed for the door. He shut it firmly behind him leaving the room in a state of confusion. Umbridge looked as though she had no other options so she backed away to her desk and began mumbling to herself about what she should do next. She looked at Harry and beat her wand against her palm, still muttering.

She smirked. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said with a dangerous smile playing at her lips.

Hermione screamed against her gag and shook her head ferociously. She tried to say something beneath her gag but failed, they distinctly heard the word minister and Harry took note to this and came up with an idea. "The minister won't like it… he won't want you to break the law." He tried and glanced at Hermione who was nodding. She had been gagged with Sirius and now they were all fighting the bonds.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said getting closer and closer to Harry with her wand out. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him all the same."

Harry looked shocked. "It was you? You sent the dementors after me?"

Umbridge smiled bitterly and began monologue as Remus looked to the side and thought. He couldn't let Umbridge do this to Harry, something had to be done. Unlike the others throughout this time he had been slowly chewing through his gag with his increasingly sharp canines. It was a difficult task to do this without allowing his eyes to grow yellow but he managed it and soon his gag would be broken and he would speak. He would figure out what to say later, right now he just worked on the gag. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione quietly crying as she tried to speak through her gag, that only made him try harder.

"Not today though," Umbridge finished with insanity pulsating through her every movement. "_Cru –"_

"WAIT!" Remus cried as the gag fell around his neck.

She looked at him in shock. "What?" She breathed. "How did you break through-"

"Tell her, Harry," He choked not knowing quite where he was going with this. "We have to tell her."

Harry looked mortified. "No way!"

Remus opened his mouth a couple times not sure what to say next. "No, we have to tell her, she'll find out anyway regardless of what we do." He saw his friends shake their heads and cry at him not to say any more but he had to do something.

Umbridge clapped her hands together and walked over top the young werewolf. "Well, well, well, looks whose giving out answers and here I thought you'd be one of the last to break after that fight you gave me with your filthy uncle." She spat and Remus struggled. "So, what was it you were saying, boy, come on now."

James muffled something through his gag but whatever he said was nearly intelligible. Ginny and Ron were staring at Remus as though he had just murdered their whole family, Sirius and Peter were glaring at him, daring him to say another word while Neville still coughed for breath and Luna stared into space. Hermione was looking at him questioningly, she knew he had something up his sleeve she just didn't know what and he didn't quite know either.

"Sorry," Remus murmured quietly. "I don't think we have much of a choice…"

"Don't…" Harry warned.

"Come on," Umbridge nudged. "Come on, boy, with whom was Potter trying to communicate with."

"Well," Remus began his mind running through all the possibilities, he stole a glance at Hermione and suddenly got an idea. "Professor Dumbledore," he said and everyone immediately stopped trying to kill him with their eyes. Ginny ceased from trying to crush her captor's toes and even Neville stopped coughing.

Umbridge didn't take notice to anyone shocked as her attention was too focused on Remus. "Dumbledore? You know where Dumbledore is then?"

Remus scoffed. "Of course not! We've tried everywhere we can think, every possible pub –"

Umbridge slapped him across the face in anger making Remus' eyes go wide in shock. "Idiot boy, he won't be sitting in some pub with the whole Ministry looking for him! Tell me something useful!"

"We need to tell him," Remus said looking down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "We need to tell him something important… that… that it was ready." He glanced up at Umbridge.

"What? What was ready?" Remus remained quiet. "Tell me, or I'll be forced to torture Potter to get it from you."

Remus took a deep breath and looked to Hermione she was making some sort of motion with her hand, at first he didn't understand it but then it clicked. "Th- the… the weapon," he stammered in thought and Hermione gave him an ever so slight nod.

Apparently this was the right thing to say because Umbridge seemed giddy with excitement. "Weapon, you've been developing a weapon? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Yeah, but um, he had to leave before it was finished so… now we've, um, finished it and we have to tell him."

"What kind of weapon?" She asked shaking his shoulders.

He had no idea what he was saying, his eyes turned to face Hermione and she locked eyes with him as if willing him to say something but he had no idea what. Her looked back at Umbridge and then at Hermione again and was shaken.

"Tell me!" She ordered.

"I don't really know, um, it was Dumbledore's idea. Hermione and I helped, I don't really know." He answered hoping she would take off Hermione's gag and have her say what she was thinking, she had obviously come up with a plan where he had fallen short.

She lifted her head to Hermione and motioned for Millicent to remove the gag. "Now, girl, tell me of this weapon."

"I, I don't know exactly," Hermione said looking to everyone around her nervously and bringing her now free hands to her face. "We just did what Professor Dumbledore told us…"

Umbridge straightened up. "Then lead me to this weapon of yours."

Hermione looked around the room. "I'm not showing them," she motioned her head toward the Slytherins.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "That's not for you to decide."

"Fine!" Hermione cried as began crying into her hands. "Let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see, that would serve you right! Oh I'd love it if the whole school knew where it was and how to use it! That way if you annoy any of them they'll be able to sort you out!"

Umbridge must have taken these words to heart because she looked around at her Slytherin henchmen suspiciously. Her eyes finally settled on Malfoy who was too slow to hide the look of wonder and excitement in his eyes from hearing of this weapon. She tore her beady eyes away from him and looked down to Hermione who was peeking up at her through her fingers.

"Alright dear, it'll just be you and me and the werewolf's child," she glared at Remus. "Potter as well, I don't want him out of my sight. Come along now stand up and lead me to it."

"Professor," Malfoy began. "I don't think you should be going alone," he said trying to think up a reason he could come. "Maybe a couple of us should go along to make sure they stay in line."

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I can't handle three wandless teenagers on my own?" She snapped and then her tone changed drastically to something more sweet. "In any case I don't think this weapon is something schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these escape." She motioned to the captive Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw.

"All right," Malfoy pouted leaning against the window sill.

"Now," Umbridge grinned. "Go on and show me the way, lead on…"

Hermione looked to both Remus and Harry before stepping forward and taking the lead, she apparently had an idea where the two boys did not.


	49. Unexpected Help

**AN: **Tada, another chapter, please excuse any typos you might find (not that typos are inexcusable) but I've been having one of those days where I just can't type. My beta read thorugh it as usual but we're not perfect, she might not have caught them all.

Unexpected Help

The pair of boys followed Hermione closely trying to pretend they knew of their destination. Umbridge was following so closely behind the boys they could heard her short unsteady breaths, they were afraid to do anything other then walk in fear she would hear them. She obviously wasn't concerned with personal space at the moment.

They followed her out the back doors and across the wet grass, for a moment they thought she was leading them to Hagrid's hut and apparently that's what Umbridge thought too but was quickly shot down by Hermione. Then they saw her real destination as they headed toward the forest. Now they knew exactly where she was headed but they were still unsure of exactly what she was doing.

"Can we have your wand then if we're going first?" Harry asked coolly as they entered the dark depths of the woods.

Umbridge gave a bitter sweet smile. "No, I don't think so Mr. Potter," she jabbed him in the back with it. "The Ministry places a rather higher value on my life then yours, I'm afraid."

Harry was getting very edgy about entering the forest without wands and he occasionally tried to catch Hermione's gaze to express his worry. He only caught Remus' who wasn't sharing his concern, the young werewolf was confident in his abilities to ward off anything that would do them hard because he was considered a dark creature with the rest of the animals and because if needed he could try and frighten things away or keep them at bay. Dark creatures tended to have a very high respect for werewolves.

What Remus didn't know those was that the path they were taking into the woods was not the one you took to get to Grawp, possibly the only semi-friendly face in here at the moment, but the one they took only a few years ago to reach Aragog, the Acromantula. Harry couldn't take it anymore, it was possibly Hermione had gotten herself mixed around and she intoned to go to Grawp but turned this way instead.

"Er… Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked her.

Hermione assured him she knew the right way very steely and pressed on through the forest. Both young men noticed that she was making an awful lot of noise as she stomped and bashed her way through the undergrowth. "It's a bit further on!" Hermione yelled out as Umbridge tripped over something behind them, Remus couldn't help but smirk.

"Hermione keep your voice down," Harry scolded quietly. "Anything could be listening in here…"

She turned back and replied just as quiet. "I want us heard, you'll see."

They continued for sometime and Remus couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. No, he knew they were being followed it wasn't just a feeling, he could heard the footsteps around them and leaves rustle, things that would be outside a normal humans range of hearing. When Umbridge asked her question one more time Hermione answered her standard louder than necessary response just as an arrow came flying over her head hitting the tree behind her. She froze and Remus instantly knew what was happening, who he heard around him, only now he knew they weren't footsteps… they were hooves.

Umbridge took hold of Harry and flung him in front of her like a human shield. Harry pulled himself free of her grasp and gravitated himself toward Remus who was standing oddly still with a level of confidence Harry did not possess. Just as he arrived at his side no less then fifty centaurs surrounded them, all with arrows strung in their longbows. Harry had to admit, it was nice to hear Umbridge's whimpers of terror but he wasn't any less scared. He stole a glance at Hermione who was smiling broadly but he could tell was nervous but she stood just as confident as Remus did.

Magorian was the first to speak of the centaurs. "Who are you?" He asked, his question directed toward Umbridge since it seemed she was the only one he did not recognize.

Umbridge shakily raised her wand at the offending centaur who advanced on her dangerously. "I asked you who you are, human!" He growled showing no fear of the wand.

Umbridge gave her answer in a high pitched voice filled with terror. "I am Dolores Umbridge!" She squealed, "Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

Magorian seemed shaken. "You are from the Ministry of Magic?" he asked and the centaurs around him seemed to mimic his attitude.

"That's right!" Umbridge shrieked louder and began rattling off the laws of the Ministry, the group of students was letting her do this until she made the mistake of calling them half breeds…

"_What_ did you call us!?" Bane shouted as the rest of the centaurs gave a loud and angry uproar.

"Don't call them that!" Hermione shrieked.

But it was too late, either that or Umbridge paid no mind to her, she simply began digging herself deeper into the hole she had made by talking about the laws and exactly what they stated. It was no lie that the Ministry looked down upon creatures such as the centaurs and the laws reflected that. But Umbridge did not have to repeat them all like she was doing now.

"Near-human intelligence?" Repeated Magorian menacingly as he stomped his hoof against the ground in anger, Umbridge should have seen this and gotten the hint, apparently she didn't. "We consider that a great insult, human. Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own -"

"What are you doing in our forest?!" Shouting a grey centaur who has had enough of the chatter. "Why are you here?"

"_Your _forest?" Umbridge asked shaking in not only fright now but with anger and frustration. "I would remind you that you live here only because the Ministry of Magic permits you certain areas of land – "

Just then one of the centaurs go fed up with her words and released an arrow in her direction, it was meant to miss for if it hadn't it would have pierced her between the eyes instead of catching her large hair in his tip. The centaurs began joking with one another and laughing with an odd neigh as she cried out and her hands flew to her head.

"Whose forest is it now, human?!" Bane bellowed with a powerful smile of approval.

"Filthy half-breeds!" Umbridge began ranting. "Beats uncontrollable animals!" She continued rattling off any insult that came to mind.

Hermione shrieked as Umbridge rose her wand and shouted a spell at them. "_Incarcerous!_"

From seemingly thin air ropes appeared and proceeded to bound the centaur where he stood. The other screamed and charged toward Umbridge with their weapons drawn, the three Gryffindors hit the floor and covered their heads but the centaurs wanting nothing to do with them now, they leapt over them and went for Umbridge who was shrieking in anger and fear. She screamed and tried to cast spell after spell as bane grabbed her from behind and seized her causing her to drop her wand.

Harry reached for the dropped wand but a hoof came down deliberately upon it, when he looked up he caught the sight of a red female centaur,

"Now!" Cried a voice and strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry's torso lifting him into the air. Harry stole a glance to his friends and saw they were in a similar situation then he noticed form the corner of his eyes Umbridge being carried off by Bane through the woods.

"And these" The grey centaur asked as he gripped Hermione.

"They are young," stated a low voice from beside Harry, Remus recognized this voice as Ronan. "We do not attack fouls."

The grey centaur argued. "They brought her here, Ronan, and they are not so young, this one is nearly entering manhood and the other is considered an adult in the eyes of the humans."

"I thought I was immune," Remus cried. "I run this forest just as you do once a month while transformed and I've done it while not transformed as well, now suddenly you decide you don't like me? Let me go!"

"Please," Hermione said struggling against them, now fearing her plan was backfiring on them. "Please, don't attack us, we didn't like her, we're not ministry employees. We only came here because we thought you could drive her off for us!"

The grey centaur howled in anger and stomped his legs, even kicking, Harry and Remus were afraid that he would hit her. "You see, Ronan?" They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, we were, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?"

"She didn't mean it like that," Remus shook his head. "We don't like her, you don't like here, we thought maybe you would want to do with her as you pleased. She was putty in our hands and we thought this would be the best place to give her what she deserves, we know the centaurs are the strongest and most judicial creatures in the forest, we just thought you would be best to deliver her punishment. If we could have spoken up and explained earlier we would have."

"There s no need for your pathetic flattery, we do not help humans." Ronan, the centaur gripping Harry said as he reared and lifted Harry off the ground for a moment. "We are a race apart and proud to be so… We will not permit you to walk from here, boast that we did your bidding."

"We're not going to say anything like that!" Harry shouted.

Remus cut him off. "You never did our bidding, you did as you wanted and you enjoyed it, yes? We've given you a common enemy, should you not be allies with your enemy's enemy?"

"Your enemies enemy is not always your best ally," Ronan snarled and turned away from him. "They came here unasked, they must pay the consequences."

They all began cheering and one shouted, "They can join the woman," they assumed he meant Umbridge.

"You said you didn't hurt the innocent!" Hermione cried as tears ran down her face. "We haven't done anything to hurt you, we haven't used wands or threats, we're not even armed. We just want to go back to school, please let us go back."

The grey centaur snarled at her. "We're not like the traitor Firenze, human girl! Perhaps you thought us pretty talking horses? We are an ancient people who will not stand wizard invasions and insults! We do not recognize your laws, we do not acknowledge your superiority, we are –"

"But you're not superior!" Remus shouted interrupting him making the grey centaur glare daggers at him. "You think I think anyone's superior to me? I'm a werewolf, last time I checked my kind wasn't even admitted to school. I'm only here because of trickery, according to wizards I'm scum at the bottom of their shoes."

"That may be so and you may have been able to walk these forests in the past without trouble but now you've entered with these humans, and that is unforgivable. You enter with your other human's friends and you're lucky we accepted that, they were hardly ever human when they roamed but now we are fed up with you taking advantage of our kindness."

Just then there was a crash at the edge of the clearing and every one of them, the students and the centaurs looked around in confusion. The centaurs that had been holding the students dropped them to the ground and reached for the arrows in their quivers. Remus, Hermione and Harry teamed up as they ran away taking shelter near the opposite edge of the clearing just as two giant trees parted and Grawp stepped through.

Each centaur backed up into the one behind them with their bows strung but not one of them firing. They stared dumbly at the giant with the broken ropes still attached to his ankles, Grawp looked at his feet and then back at the centaurs, he groaned stupidly with a gapping mouth.

"Hagger," he spoke gruffly. "Hagger!" He cried again.

Remus leaned toward Harry and Hermione. "Is that another language or… is he trying to speak English?"

"HAGGER!"

"Get away from me, giant!" Cried Magorian almost fearfully, "You are not welcome among us!"

Grawp stared at him and socked his head a little, the centaurs in return tighten their grip on their bows. "HAGGER!"

No one quite knew what he was trying top say and even the centaurs looked at one another in slight confusion. But then Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth, she leaned over to Harry and Remus. "I think he's trying to say Hagrid!" She whispered to them.

When she spoke Grawp caught sight of them, he lowered his head and stared at them. Hermione took hold of Remus and Harry and pulled them close to her in fear, they could feel her shaking beneath them.

"Hermy," he grunted.

Hermione let out a tiny squeak. "Goodness… he… he remembered!"

"HERMY!" Roared Grawp much differently then he had spoken moments ago. "WHERE HAGGER?"

"I don't know!" She cried in tears. "I'm sorry Grawp, I don't know."

Grawp roared and his hands swooped down dangerously close to them, Hermione relinquished her hold on them and tried to scoot back only to fall backwards. Now that Harry was lacking a wand he wasn't sure what he would do to defend them, but he was prepared to do anything. Remus was also prepared to do anything even if anything meant unleashing his more wolfish side.

But the centaurs released their arrows when Grawps giant hand was only feet away from the Harry as he and Remus shielded Hermione who had her head ducked down and covered behind them. The arrows struck his hands, his arms and face, the giant howled in protest and rubbed his face only causing the heads to dig deeper into his flesh. Grawp screamed and began thrashing wildly around him, the centaurs galloped around shooting more and more arrows making him bleed profusely.

The students took his opportunity to get to their feet and run, Hermione looked back to see the battle rage on as they scampered away. "Oh no, oh that was horrible, and he might kill them all after what happened…"

"I'm not that fussed to be honest." Harry snapped.

"Don't worry about them," Remus said as they ran. "They can take care of themselves."

As they got themselves further away to the point where they could no longer hear the centaurs hooves against the ground or Grawps wails Harry turned to Hermione and narrowed his eyes at her. "Smart plan, really smart plan. Where do we go from here?" He snarled anxious to release some of his anger.

Hermione stared off into the distance. "We… we need to get back to the castle," she struggled faintly.

"By the time we've done that Sirius'll probably be dead!" He screamed kicking a nearby tree making a creature in its branches cry at him.

"Hey, calm the bloody hell down will you?" Remus said stepping between him and Hermione. "Maybe he is dead now, there's nothing we can do about it, would you rather us still be in the castle under lock and key unable to get to him?"

"At least we wouldn't be stuck out here."

"No, we'd be stuck in some tiny room, wandless still only difference is you'd be tortured! Listen to me, you told Snape as best you could and hopefully he got the hint so stop worrying over things you can't change!"

"Harry," Hermione said from behind the two battling boys. "How exactly were you planning on getting to London?"

Harry kept his eyes set on Remus in a hard stare; he wasn't sure how they were going to get to London he was just making this up as he went along.

"Yeah," a voice said from the trees. "We were just wondering that."

They three looked over to see Ron stepping through the trees and into their sight with Ginny, Neville and Luna behind him. There was a black dog running between them and a stag to their left, on the ground there was a rat jerking between branches and trees.

"Did you have any ideas?" James asked as he transformed back to his human self along with Sirius and Peter.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked forgetting his anger as he took his wand from Ron while Remus and Hermione did the same from Neville and Luna.

Ron shrugged and said airily, "Neville brought off a really nice little impediment jinx, James got a couple stunners in and Sirius didn't even both with a wand he just socked a guy while Peter threw out some nice disarming charms. But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy with a Bat Bogey Hex. It was superb his whole face was covered in the little flapping things. Anyways we didn't know where you had gone, it was too late so James, Sirius and Peter transformed and sniffed you out."

"Sirius isn't the only one with a good nose around here," James said folding his arms.

"Where's Umbridge?" Sirius asked looking around. "You lose her in here or something?"

"Something like that," Remus huffed.

"They carried her away, the centaurs." Hermione filled in.

"They left you behind?" Ginny wondered. "Did it have something to do with Remus or…?"

"No, Grawp came and ruined the party." Remus said.

Luna perked up. "Who's Grawp?"

"Hagrid's little brother." Ron said promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire, has You-Know-Who gotten Sirius or –"

"Yes," Harry said as he rubbed his tingling scar. "I'm sure Sirius is still alive but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"We can apparate." Sirius said. "It's easy to get off the school grounds from here and then we can just apparate to London."

"Are you crazy?" James asked giving him a push, only four of us know how to apparate and I doubt we're skilled enough to not only make it to London but also to carry passengers."

"Well, we can fly." Luna said in a matter of fact way.

Harry rolled his eyes and sneered. "Okay first of all, we aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all we only have a few brooms, the rest are being guarded by a security troll so –"

"No need to be rude," Remus scolded as there was s till tension between the two of them.

"I have a broom!" Ginny piped up.

"Yeah but you're not coming." Ron pointed out.

The short red haired girl flushed angrily. "Excuse me, I care about what happens to Sirius just as much as you do!" Suddenly her resemblance to Fred and George grew greater as she stood with her face set just as they did when they were angered.

Harry shook his head. "You're too –"

She snorted and put her hands on her hips. "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone and it's because of me Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogeys attacking him."

Harry was running out of thing to say to her. "Yeah but –"

"We're all in the D.A. together," Neville said quietly from behind everyone. "It was supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who wasn't it? And this is the first chance we get to do something real… or was that just a game or something?"

"No… of course it wasn't but –"

"Just let them come," Remus growled. "You'll need help you can't fight Voldemort alone I don't care who your are or who you're supposed to be you need people there to help you. You need your friends and we're not about to turn our backs on you now just because you say no. They're coming and you better accept it now rather then later."

Harry looked down and sighed and said through gritted teeth. "Well it doesn't matter anyway; we still have no way to get there."

Luna huffed and folded her arms. "I thought we had settled that, we're flying!"

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to her exasperatedly. "Look, you may be able to fly without a broom stick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we –"

Luna cocked her head. "There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks."

"What exactly would you propose we fly on?" Sirius asked stepping on Ron who was about to snap at her once more. Unlike Ron, Sirius was thinking that perhaps she knew what she was talking about some of the time and with his older self dying at the moment he was up to listening to anything.

"Well those of course, Hagrid said they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for." She pointed behind them, some of the students could not see what she was pointing at but the others could not.

The thestrals stood looking at them like they were listening to their every word as Harry approached them. "Yes!" Harry whispered as he reached out an petted one of them along the neck.

"What are we looking at?" Peter asked who had never seen death.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron wondered.

"Yeah, thestrals," Sirius said staring at the horse. "There're only two we'll need more."

"How many of us are there?" James asked looking around.

"How many are going?" Hermione asked.

Remus snarled. "I thought we had settled this we're all going."

Harry snorted and whipped around to face him. "Don't be stupid, we're not all going. They're not involved in this, they don't have to come, I don't care if you come anymore, you can stay behind with them for all I care."

Remus looked like he had been physically struck and recoiled slightly but continued to glare all the same.

Sirius took his opportunity to step forward between them and without warning drew back his fist and just like he had with the Slytherins back in the office struck Harry across his nose making it break. "Shut up!" Sirius yelled. "We're all going, why don't you stop being stupid? You're not fighting Voldemort alone, we settled this, you can't you're only fifteen. You'll need help and we're giving it whether you like it or not. Now if you're going to let us, and _them_," he motioned to Neville, Luna and Ginny. "Come I'll be more than happy to fix up your nose, if you don't you're going to fight ol' Voldy with a busted one, make your choice."

"Fine, but we'll need more thestrals."

"They'll come." Ginny said.

"What makes you think that."

She shifted her weight and raised a brow at him. "In case you haven't noticed Sirius just broke your nose you're covered in blood and both Hermione and Remus are also covered in blood." Remus looked down at himself as though he had forgotten. "We all know Hagrid draws them close with raw meat, the fact you're all bloody is probably what drew them here in the first place."

"Grawp is covered in blood too, the thestrals will probably be drawn to that as well," James said. "We should probably head in that direction, whatever battle he and the centaurs had should be over by now don't you think."

"Okay," Harry said. "Ron and I will take these while the rest of you go–"

"I'm not staying behind!" Hermione shrieked.

"No need for anyone to," Luna said as more thestrals came wandering closer to them. "You three must really smell."

"We still don't have enough." Harry said somewhat smugly.

"Hermione can ride with me," Remus announced.

"And Luna with me, well look at that, it's like magic we have enough." Sirius said clapping his hands together.

"Fine, pick one and get on," Harry growled and with his wand gripped tightly in his hand we walked up to the thestral he had petted earlier, he grabbed hold of its mane put his foot on a nearby stump and pulled himself up. It didn't protest in the slightest bit but it did try and lick the blood of Harry's robes.

"Hold up," Sirius said walking over to Harry with Luna trailing behind him. Without a world he held out his wand and wordlessly fixed his nose, I've used that one more than once on Moony, full moon is brutal, mate." He grinned and went to the next one. He helped Luna up first and then pulled himself up on his own.

Neville climbed on the next one and the one next to that. Remus helped Hermione up on the creature she could not see and then climbed on after her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shut her eyes, afraid she would fall from the invisible horse.

Harry noticed the others hanging back looking around like they were lost. "What?" he snapped tempted to just take flight and leave them.

"How are we supposed to get on when we can't see the things?" Ron asked faintly.

"Oh it's easy, come here" Luna said sliding off leaving Sirius behind. She grabbed hold of their hands and lead each of them to the horse like animals helping each one up and clearing stating with her hand where the backs of the horses were before going to her own and getting back on.

"This is mad…" Ron murmured as he felt the invisible horse beneath his hands. "Mad… if I could just see it…"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible." Harry said darkly. "We all ready then?"

They all nodded and Harry bent down to the thestral and bit his lip. "Ministry of Magic, visitors entrance, London then… er, if you know… where to go…"

The thestral remained still for a moment but then the glossy wings spread and it bent down before taking flight into the air.


	50. The Department of Ministries

**AN:** So it occurred to me a little while ago I should start writing this chapter, I've been so busy I don't understand this, I'm usually rather free in October.

The Department of Ministries

After flying over the Hogwarts grounds, over mountains, valley's, bodies of water and various towns the thestrals touched down upon pavement and before they knew they had even landed Ron toppled off the thestral and to the ground like he was going to be sick. He mumbled something and tried to stand up again only to walk into the back of his thestral since he could not see it. Remus and Hermione touched down beside him and after Remus got off, he loaned Hermione a hand since she could not see the horse either, she was grateful for the help.

Ginny laughed at her brother's trouble as she slid off with much more grace than he did. Luna and Sirius came down next along with Neville who jumped off shaking from head to toe.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Luna asked looking around and then settling her eyes on Harry.

"Over here," Harry said after giving his horse a pet, he led them all over to the beat up telephone box and he opened the door for them all. "Come _on_!" He said ushering them all inside.

After Ron and Ginny entered Hermione, Neville and Luna followed, Sirius surveyed the box wondering how on earth they would all fit before allowing the other Marauders to go first and getting himself in as well, he hoped magic would do its job and make small things more roomy than they appeared.

"Come on, Harry," he said good naturedly. "It's rather cozy in here."

Harry took one last look at the thestrals and forced himself in beside Sirius. "Whoever's nearest the receiver dial six, two, four, four, two!" He cried out to anyone who was listening who happen to be Ron who reached to the box and dialed the numbers at a bizarre angle.

A voice rang out around them. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Si –"

"Orion Black, John Lupin, Peter Poliakoff, James Evans." James said just in case, he didn't know what would happen if they said Sirius Black, Harry obviously wasn't thinking. At least it may take a while for them to notice that half the names were fake ones, as Orion Black and John Lupin were actual people.

"We're here to save someone, unless the Ministry can do it first!" Harry said just as James finished rattling off their names.

"Thank you, visitors please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." The voice said and ten badges popped out of the coin return slot. Hermione scooped them up and disposed them to the group, having to resort to throwing some of them over others heads since she could not reach.

Sirius looked at his badge and then stole a glance at Harry's to see if it said the same thing, he did the same to James and Luna. He would have snorted a laugh if the situation wasn't so dire. "Look at that, we're on a rescue mission." He said reading the badge. "The Ministry got something right."

"Visitor to the Ministry," the voice said over the speakers. "You are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry screamed. "Now can we _move_!?"

The telephone box moved and everyone jolted slightly. They all simultaneously gripped their wands just in case there was an ambush waiting for them when the doors opened. However when they peered through the glass on the door there seemed to be no one there, even the fires were doused, which was odd usually the Ministry was full of life.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a present evening." The feminine voice said.

Sirius scoffed. "Doubt that." He said just as the doors opened and the group was released from the tight confides of the box.

They took a moment to gaze around the Atrium before Harry began to press forward. "Come on," he said to his friends before breaking into a run. They passed by the fountain, the desk, through the halls and through the golden gates which lead to the elevator. Harry pushed the down button and the doors slid open immediately seeing as there was no one else in need of using it.

After they all piled in Harry pushed another button, he seemed to know his way around the ministry surprisingly well. The feminine voice spoke again, this time saying "Department of Ministries" as the lift came to a halt. The doors opened and still the corridor was emptied, the only thing that moved were the torches along the walls unlike in the Atrium these were lit.

Harry looked to the others and with and of his head said, "Let's go," he said and proceeded to run down the hall with his friends behind him, but as he approached the door he turned and gazed at them. "Okay, listen, maybe… maybe a couple of us should stay here as a… as a lookout and –"

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And how are we going to alert you if someone's coming? You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you Harry," Neville said, even he sounding tired of the charade.

"Do I have to deck you again?" Sirius asked rocking on his heels.

"Let's get on with it," Ron said firmly.

Harry chewed on his lip and sighed turning back to face the door, it opened for it just like it did in his dream and he stepped into a large circular room with the rest of the group sticking close to him. It looks like a void of nothingness, even the odd looking candles burned and eerie blue color illuminating the room.

"Someone shut the door," Harry murmured.

Neville obeyed the order and shut the door behind them taking away all light from the hallway and leaving only the unearthly blue ones. Harry knew what he had to do for it was how he did it in every dream he had, so he took a step forward into the blackness and he would have kept going toward the doors on the opposite of the room but then the walls began to creak around them dizzily, Hermione grabbed hold of him.

The doors continued to whirl around them, the blue flames becoming one in the spinning. Everyone had to take a moment to compose themselves from the intense spinning and once they had found their footing James was the first one to speak.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He whispered.

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it a few times before speaking. "I think it was to stop us from knowing what door we came in from."

Neville shuffled. "Well, how are we going to get out?"

"Well, that doesn't matter now!" Harry snapped rubbing his eyes and clutching his wand. "We won't need to get out until we've found Sirius."

"Don't go calling for him though!" Hermione interrupted as quietly but as urgently as she could.

Harry already knew this and did nothing but nod a short response.

Sirius walked a few steps so he was even with Harry, he looked around to the doors and sighed. "So, where do we go from here?"

Harry was at a loss, he didn't know what to say and found himself stuttering for a few seconds. "I don't… in the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily. "I'll know the right way when I see it, c'mon."

"Wait!" Remus said grabbing his shoulder. "We can't just go barging into doors, we have no idea what's behind them."

"Do you have a better plan?" Harry asked and shrugged him off.

When Harry reached the first door he lifted his wand and pushed the door open with the other, if had no handle and swung easily. The room was empty of people but it was well lit compared to the room they were currently in, it held some desks and in the center there was a tank large enough for all of them to get in, perhaps not comfortably but large enough. Inside the tank there were white objects drifting around lazily.

"What're those things?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should just close the door," Peter squeaked not liking the looks of things in this room.

"Are they fish?" Gunny asked almost amazed by them.

Luna's face brightened. "Aquavirus Maggots! Dad said the Ministry was breeding –"

"No," Hermione said taking a tentative step toward the objects, she looked odd and didn't scoff like she normally did when Luna said something that sounded absurd to her. "They're brains."

Luna was shocked. "Brains!?"

"Yes," she said as she approached the tank and peered into it. "I wonder what they're doing with them."

As Harry joined her at the tank Remus remained by the door. "Not really in the mood to find out," he said fidgeting slightly. "We should go before something bad happens."

"I'd have to agree with Moony on this one," James said furrowing his brow at the brains in the tank. "This isn't right, it's too... odd."

"You're right," Harry agreed backing away from the tank. "Let's get out of here, we need to try another door."

Ron pointed. "There are doors here too." He said.

Harry shook his head. "In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one, I think we should go back."

"Your dream didn't say anything about spinning rooms or swimming brains did it?" Remus asked as they headed back toward the door. "Maybe your dream was wrong, Harry, maybe Sirius is okay," Harry turned on him angrily. "No, I'm not saying you were wrong, just that it's not going along like it did in your dream, maybe things are different."

"Of course they're different," Harry said. "I didn't have a group of people with me in my dream."

"Wait," Hermione said and pointed her wand toward the door as they stepped out. "_Flagrate!_" There was now a red X mark across the door, she gave a smirk as she pocketed her wand and the door swung shut.

The doors once again began to spin wildly but now there was a reddish gold blur among the eerie blue light. When the doors stopped the fiery cross remained don the door, Harry gave her a nod of approval. "Good thinking, okay, lets try this one."

Harry walked toward the nearest door and pushed it open, this one was much larger then the one with the brains thought it was less illuminated and rectangular and the center was sunken making a large pit, it looked like an amphitheatre. In the center of the lowest portion there was a stone archway that looked as old as time, the group was surprised it still stood, by all rights it shouldn't have been. Over top the archway there was a thin black veil blowing in the non existent wind.

"Who's there?" Harry cried with his wand ready as he jumped down to the next step, the flutter of the veil made him think they were not alone in the room.

"Careful!" Hermione warned.

"I have a really bad feeling about this place," Sirius said backing away towards the door. "Can we leave now, like, right now and not come back?" He wondered anxiously.

But Harry didn't listen, he continued to scramble down the steps until he reached the lowest one with the archway and veil. "Sirius?" He asked and the Sirius currently in the room knew he wasn't speaking to him, but to his older self who may or may not have been in the room, either way the teenage Sirius did not like the feeling the room was giving him, especially the veil.

"Let's go," Hermione pleaded from the top in a meek frightened voice. "This isn't right Harry, come on, let's go…"

"Please, Harry," James continued as Hermione's breathing became more irritated. "We have to go."

"Okay," Harry said but he didn't move, he thought he heard something.

"We're not leaving you behind, Harry," Remus said knowing they were at each others throat this evening but all the same they were friends, good friends he would like to think, and being so close he knew he couldn't leave him here. "So come along, there's nothing here, we'll try another room."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked as he circled the archway and the benches.

Remus was confused. "What? You heard me –"

"Not you," Harry clarified, by now Ron has made his way down and was looking around with Harry. "Something else, don't you hear it?"

"No ones talking, Harry," Hermione said as she stepped closer to him.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said moving away from her. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," Ron said from the other end.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry asked for the voices were growing louder and louder.

"I can hear them too," Luna announced in a breathy voice as she joined the group around the archway, only the Marauders were left standing in the doorway on account of Sirius who looked as though he was about to have a panic attack in the room. "There are people _in there_!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean in there?" Inquired Hermione as she joined them at the bottom of the room beside the veil. "There isn't any in there, its just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there – Harry stop it, come away –" She reached out for him but he pulled away. "Harry, we're supposed to be here for Sirius!"

"Please!" Sirius shouted from the top. "Can't we just go?"

"Sirius…" Harry murmured still staring at the veil in a trance like state. "Yeah…" Then it was like something clicked in his brain and he snapped out of his stare and looked away. "Let's go." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's what I've been trying to – well come on then!" She cried as she lead the way back to the top of the room however Ginny and Neville were stuck in its trance as well as Hermione and Harry took care of them the Marauders remained at the top as far away from the veil as they could get.

"Sirius," James whispered to his friend. "Padfoot, mate, what's up with you? You're acting off, this isn't like you. Normally you'd be down there and climbing all over the bloody thing."

"I don't know," Sirius moaned staring into the veil, bit not in a trance, more like he didn't trust himself to look away from it in fear it might do something. "I don't like that thing, I just want to leave this room."

"And we're leaving," James said patting him on the shoulder. "We just need to wait for them, the door might close behind us and get us separated, and we can't afford that now."

They left the room and immediately Sirius cooled, he no longer felt anxious or like his heard was ready to explode. Hermione marked the door and the room once again spun around them insanely. When it stopped Harry walked to the nearest door again and pushed, it didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's… locked…" Harry said pushing on the door once more.

Ron became jittery. "This it is, then, isn't it?" He asked as he began helping Harry with the door. "Bound to be."

"How is it locked?" Ginny wondered. "There's no doorknob."

"Get out of the way," Hermione said sharply pushing the boys away and whipping out her wand. "_Alohamora!_" She cried with her wand pointing to the door, but nothing happened and she seemed shocked.

"That requires an actual lock to work, yes?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius's knife!" Harry cried reaching into his robes to pull out the all too familiar knife to the Marauders and slid it between the wall and the door. Sirius smirked to the others and pulled his own knife out about half way, they had a short lived chuckle about it.

"Won't work," Sirius said as Harry tried the door again. "Like I said, same deal with the spell needs a lock to work, sorry." He said looking at the melted handle of the knife.

"Right," Hermione said slapping her hands to her sides. "We're leaving that room."

"But what if that's the one?" Ron asked still staring at the door in longing.

Hermione shook her head, "It can't be, Harry got through all the doors in his dream," she said as she marked the spot with another X.

"You know what could be in there?" Luna asked excitedly as she watched the walls spin again.

"Something blibbering no doubt," Hermione murmured and Neville gave a little laugh, out of nervousness most likely.

The second the walls stopped Harry ran forward and flung open the first door he saw, the other had to run to catch up with him. When he opened the door he stood there for a few seconds in awe, "This is it." He said and before anyone had time to register what was happening he began rushing forward. "This way!"

The gang followed him closely behind as he whirled through the narrow spaces between the many desks in the room. After not long of running they saw a brilliant light coming from the crystal bell jar which was sitting on a desk. Inside the jar looked like a snow storm of glitter and shimmering wind.

"Oh look!" Ginny said pointing to the center of the jar which held a tiny glowing egg that was slowly rising in the jar. It cracked open after a few seconds and a hummingbird emerged from it but just as quickly as it had become a bird it turned back into an egg at the bottom of the jar.

"Keep going," Harry snapped as Ginny watched the jar in amazement.

She snorted. "You dawdled by that old arch!" She said crossly but following him anyway stealing one last glance at the bell jar.

"This is it," Harry said once more as the excitement in his chest grew. "It's through here…" He said looking to the others and seeing that they were now prepared with their wands out and at the ready. With that he turned back towards the door and swung it open.

"Oh Merlin…" Remus moaned as he took in the incredible sight of the hundreds of shelves with the thousands of glass orbs covering them. He let out a shaky breath the cold room as he absorbed the blue flamed torches and the high chapel like ceiling.

Harry led the group in short shuffling steps, he examined the various halls and corners, there was nothing there. No one, not even the slightest movement, there was no one else here.

"You said it was row ninety seven." Hermione said.

"Yeah…" he said looking up at the numbers of the shelves.

"Then we need to go right." Remus said looking at the numbers on all the rows they could see. "Yeah right, defiantly."

"Keep your wands out," Harry said softly though he really didn't need to tell them, they already had their wands out and ready.

They didn't rush down the hallway in fear of disturbing the tranquility of the room, but they did move with quiet haste. After what seemed like ages they reached the correct number which no one would have noticed if Hermione hadn't announced it. They all hovered at the end of the row and gazed down it, it seemed just like any other row.

"He's down at the end," Harry said swallowing the lump in his throat. "You can't see it properly from here." He mused before leading them down the row of shelves with glass balls shimmering all around them. "He should be near here…" He said as they advanced down the row further. "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere about… here…"

They had reached the end of the hall and come to the conclusion that there was no one there. There was nothing but dust and the echoing of their own voices and footsteps bouncing off the walls of the high ceilinged room.

Harry took another look around. "He might be… or maybe…" He began franticly looking down the neighboring corridors and into every corner of the surrounding area.

"Harry?" Hermione pressed.

He flung around to face her. "What?"

"I… I don't think Sirius is here."

Harry apparently didn't want to listen he ran away and continued to search for any sign of his Godfather but everyone was thinking the same thing, Harry's dream had been wrong. Sirius wasn't here and he wasn't in trouble the rotten little house elf had lied to them and they had come all the way here for nothing.

"Harry?" Ron called from the row.

Harry sighed. "What?" He asked not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"Have you seen this?" He asked pointing to something.

"What?" Harry repeated and headed over to where Ron stood and where the others were slowing gravitating toward. "What?" He said again.

"It's got your name on it," James said reaching up above his head to whip the little yellow label with his finger to remove any dust so they could see it better. "Right here, look at that."

"My name?" Harry said looking to where Ron was looking above their heads.

They read the label and Harry gasped slightly at it.

"What does that mean? What's S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D? What's what mean?" Sirius asked. "No one else is here, where are we?"

"There are hundreds of shelves," James reminded. "And keep in mind we aren't exactly the same age as Harry, not by a long shot."

"Harry maybe you shouldn't touch it," Remus said as Harry began reaching up to touch the glowing orb.

"Why not? It's got something to do with me, doesn't it?"

"Don't Harry," Neville added looking like he couldn't take much more of this.

"It's got my name on it," Harry defended.

"Doesn't mean you should go touching it." Remus said. "It's probably not the best idea."

Harry wasn't listening to any of them, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around the glowing dusty orb. It was warm and smooth to the touch, part of him expected something exciting to happen while the others expected the room to start shaking and crumbling down a lot them because Harry touched the orb but nothing happened, nothing whatsoever.

But Remus who had been biting his lip the whole time furrowed his brow and took a sniff in the air. He turned around in curiosity and gasped at the figure he saw standing before him and his friends.


	51. Gone Missing

**AN:** This chapter made my eye twitch as I think about it. I know the common belief in the books is that all Slytherins are evil but anyone who knows me personally knows that though I myself am a Gryffindor I am a firm believer that not all Slytherins are jerks. I felt compelled to say that due to what I may be writing here, even if I don't actually write it though this is staying up here because I said so.

Gone Missing

With the back of his hand Remus began rapidly beating James on the shoulder to gather his attention as his own was fixed on Lucius Malfoy standing before him. James muttered a 'what' as he turned and saw the menacing death eater glaring down at them. His mouth formed an oh as his eyes went wide. By now the others had begun noticing the death eaters appearing around them

The elder Malfoy stood above them and extended his hand out to Harry who was gripping the orb tightly. "To, me, Potter," he said coolly.

James looked around and surveyed the area around them, there were death eaters all around, they were outnumbered, even if they did fight they were no match. It seemed more just kept coming, James was glad he and the other Marauders were there to help, if they weren't he feared what would happen to them.

"To me," Malfoy said once more.

"Make him," James said.

The man turned his attention to the boy and sneered. "My, my, don't you look rather familiar," he said and somehow James knew that Malfoy knew of their true identities. "I believe that can be arranged."

"You'll have to go through us," Sirius said.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked ignoring the others.

The death eater's voices rose in a chorus of evil laughs and one particularly shrill voice sounded out amongst them. "The Dark Lord only knows!"

Malfoy smirked to them. "Always," he replied. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry demanded.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" The shrill voice mocked to him, by now she and the other death eaters had closed in around them and there was no escaping. Their wands were poised and mere feet away from the heads of the Hogwarts students.

"You've got him," Harry said ignoring the panic he was beginning to feel deep within him. "He's here, I know he is."

"The little baby woke up frightened and thought what it dreamed was true," The woman mocked in a baby voice.

"Don't do anything," he said murmuring to the others. "Not yet…"

The woman threw her head back and let out a screaming fit of laughter. "You hear him, you _hear him_? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Shut up, Bella!" Sirius cried not able to listen to her girlish taunts any longer. "No one wants to hear from you anymore, it's a wonder none of the balls have broken yet from that screech you call a voice." She snarled wanting his whole life to say that to her but never having the chance, if he had done it at home there was sure to be a beating for him and after he moved in with James he ceased to see much of her any longer, not like he minded.

The woman went silent and cocked her head she stepped closer to Sirius who shied away from her. She pulled down her hood to reveal the sunken and hallow face of Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. She grinned with horrible teeth at Sirius and reached forward to pinch his cheeks as Sirius winced. "I thought you were familiar," she said, "Itty bitty Sirius is finally grown into a young man. You know last time I saw you so young and pretty was when you disgraced our family."

"The family was disgraced long before I came along." Sirius hissed.

"So how did you and your little dirty friends get here? Seems awfully odd if I do say so myself."

"That's none of your business Bellatrix," Sirius snarled as she walked around him taking him in with a smile on her face.

"Hmm…" She hummed as she examined him. "You're aged bloody terrible you know that? You were such a pretty boy." She reached forward to brush a strand of long hair from his face and Sirius swatted her away venomously she only giggled in response.

"Azkaban will do that to you, but you know all about that, don't you?"

"Enough of this Bellatrix," Malfoy said and she turned away from Sirius in a snake like manner as she sashayed over to Malfoy's side. "We need that prophecy and we don't have time for your mind games."

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said ignoring the banter between Sirius and Bellatrix. "I know you've got him." He said trying to control his uneven breathing.

Bellatrix laughed along with the other death eaters, though her voice rose above all the others.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Lucius said. "Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands."

"I dare you to, Lucius," Sirius said reverting back to the days where they all attended school together. Even though Lucius and his gang of friends were several years older then the Marauders that didn't mean they didn't cross paths from time to time. The Marauders made their distaste for Malfoy evident the two years they attended school together. "You didn't scare us then and guess what, you don't scare us now."

Harry shifted his eyes to look at Sirius, he knew nothing could stop the hot headed Black from saying anything, presumably over half the people standing before him were related to him in some way and Sirius didn't hide the hatred he held for his family. But even knowing Sirius couldn't be stopped it didn't make Harry feel any better, if it were up to him Sirius would be quiet right now.

"You dare?" Lucius asked amused.

"Oh yeah," James said raising his wand along with Harry and seconds after every single other one of the students followed. "We dare alright, you were a coward in school and you're a coward now, and do you know how we know that? Only a cowardly Slytherin sixth year picks on a Gryffindor first year, but as I said, you are a Slytherin, it's in your blood isn't it?"

Malfoy glared at him but didn't not strike which surprised every one of them. "Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt, though that promise is getting harder and harder for me to keep." He said narrowing his eyes at the Marauders.

This time Harry laughed. "Yeah, right! I give you this, prophecy, is it? And you'll let us just skip off home, will you?" He asked.

Bellatrix seemed sick of this and before Harry could even finish her wand was raised and the words began shooting out, "_Accio Proph –"_

"_Protego!" _Harry cried, prepared for something like that to happen.

"Oh," she praised in a fake voice. "He knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter, very well then," she raised her wand once more and opened her mouth to speak.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Lucius bellowed. "If you smash it –"

She sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips while surveying the crowd before her. "He needs more persuasion I'd say, very well, take the smaller one." She ordered to the other death eaters. "Let him watch while we torture her, I'll do it."

The death eaters began approaching Ginny and instantly the others circled around her protectively. Harry held out the prophecy and spoke to her in the calmest voice he could muster. "You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us, I don't think you're boss will be too pleased if you come back without it."

Sirius was pleased as this rendered Bellatrix speechless.

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" Harry asking thinking of nothing better to do but keep talking, maybe Sirius and James had something before. Just keep talking to them and wait for the situation to change, if it did change that is.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope," Harry said casually. "Not jesting, how come Voldemort wants it?"

"Because it will complete his collection of pretty shiny things?" Sirius murmured.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and the other death eaters began conversing behind her. "You dare speak his name?" She whispered in a foul hiss as she lowered her head.

"Yeah," Harry said daringly. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol –"

"Shut your mouth!" She gave an unearthly shriek. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –"

"Did you know he's half blood too?" Harry said and he could hear Hermione give a moan of disapproval behind him and he saw out of the corner of his eye Remus glance at him. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle, or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"_STUPEF-_ "

"NO!" Malfoy cried and deflected the attack on Harry. The attack fired regardless and nearly hit Remus and Peter as it flew past them to one of the shelves behind them. They ducked as several of the glass orbs shattered on the ground.

Out of the shattered orbs came two ghostly figures who began whispering something but it was lost in the insane ramblings of the death eaters, especially Malfoy who was screaming at Bellatrix.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared…" Bellatrix said brokenly. "He dares!" She cried. "He stands there… filthy half-blood…"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

"Just smash it Harry," Sirius murmured beside him so the death eaters could not hear. "What's it matter anymore? We give it to them, they kill us. We don't they kill us and get it… If we smash it they kill us but they don't get it."

Harry couldn't say he liked Sirius's way of thinking at the moment, he must have been really riled up in order for such a thing to come from his mouth but it gave Harry an idea. "You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," He began gathering their attention as he slowly moved his foot to find someone else's.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," Malfoy warned.

"I'm not playing games," he said shrugging as his foot found another, when he found a set of toes he pressed down upon them and he heard a slight grunt from Remus alerting him that his were the toes he found, which was good, with his hearing he wouldn't have to speak terribly loudly.

"What?" Remus murmured through clenched teeth, next to him Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly noticing what Harry was doing when her eyes wandered down to their feet.

Malfoy smirked. "Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Ministries?" He wondered sneeringly.

"I – what?" Harry asked. "What about my scar?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced to Hermione. "Harry," he whispered quietly so none of the death eater could hear or see him move his mouth. "What is it?"

"Can this be?" Malfoy asked and the death eaters began laughing, except for Bellatrix, she was still lost in her anger.

"Smash shelves," Harry murmured through still lips.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy continued and began ranting on to him.

"When I say go…" Harry went on.

Remus and Hermione tensed as Malfoy and Harry continued exchanging words. They no longer cared what Lucius was saying anymore, they were only concerned for Harry's plan, neither of them understood it but regardless they passed on the message to the others around them who tried their hardest not to question the information.

"What's going on?" Neville asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," James replied praying that Malfoy and the other death eaters were too engrossed with Harry to notice their conversing behind them. "But I sure liked it better when we were yelling at them."

"I don't care what's going on or what Harry's chatting about," Sirius said narrowing his eyes at the death eater, his cousin in particular. "But if we don't cut the crap soon I'm about to cut it myself."

"You won't," Remus denied. "You won't do that."

Their quiet speaking was interrupted by another unimaginable cry by Bellatrix making them all jump a little. "Get it himself!?" She cried. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting time on my dear cousin?" Her eyes drew to Sirius. "Yes, I'm afraid it's your fault, if you hadn't murdered all those people years ago everything would be fine now."

Sirius sneered at her, "bitch," he said lowly.

"Naughty, naughty, mummy doesn't like that sort of language around, especially coming out of a worthless pest such as you," she said and Sirius made to move forward but James and Remus quickly took hold of him.

"Oh," she said noticing the other two move. "Got the man you betrayed and your pet doggy helping out do we?"

"Shut up," Sirius said.

Harry watched the battle going on between Bellatrix and Sirius and he knew that if he didn't say something soon Sirius was going to physically maul his cousin. "Now!" He screamed startling the death eaters around him.

All around him his friends began firing off spells causing the shelves to quake and fall, orbs shattered all around them, some narrowly missing their heads along with pieces of broken wood. The ghostly images of the people rising up from the orbs spoke, but their voices all mixed as one incoherent eerie voice as the shattering commenced. The death eaters began panicking as Harry ducked away with his prophecy not allowing them to see if his had been shattered with the others.

"RUN!" Harry screamed and grabbed Hermione by the robes to pull her along. He saw the others around him running with him, their arms over their heads trying to protect themselves from the falling glass robs and the wood. Though it was in vain, he could feel the falling bits on his arms he was sure the others could too. The deaths eaters tried coming after them but spells were fired and blows were thrown to deflect them, Harry even managed to elbow one in the face.

They reached the end of the row and made a sharp right, by now harry had let go of Hermione and he could hear her urging Neville on just as he could hear James urging Peter on. He hoped they would all make it, he wanted to stop and make sure but his prophecy was held tightly in his hand and he couldn't find the courage to slow down and help them in fear of the death eaters getting it. But he could hear everyone behind him, they were close too, close enough to hear them beyond the still shattering glass and breaking shelves that is.

The door was close, they were almost there and out, soon they would be able to leave this place. He didn't care what happened when they passed the door he would worry about that later but for now all he cared about was getting to the door mostly unharmed.

No more than a minute later Harry flung himself through the door, he waited for his friends to get through as well before shutting it behind them. He heaved a sigh as Hermione cast a spell upon it shutting it for good.

Harry glanced around. "Where… where are the others?" He said noticing that Remus, Ron, Luna and Ron were not among them.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione cried looking back to the door.

"I thought Moony was ahead of us," James panicked for his friend. "He's always ahead of us, he the fastest, he wasn't behind us that's for sure."

Peter shook his head. "He wasn't," he moaned. "I fell, he helped me and pushed me along, I thought he was beside me I really did. It's all my fault." He hung his head low. "If I wasn't so –"

"Listen," Neville said cutting Peter off.

They could hear Malfoy shouting on the other side of the door, he was planning a search for him and any second they were going to come through the door at them.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said. "We don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start, let's get away from this door…"

"We're not leaving Moony," James said. "The Marauders stick together we have to find him, him and the others." He added.

"And we will," Harry said taking him by the arm and dragging him away. "But we won't do Remus any good if we get caught ourselves, besides you should be glad, if he wasn't here, if any of you weren't here, we'd be alone doing this." He said as they quietly crept down the corridor past the bell jar. "He's with Luna, Ron and Ginny… helping them."

Suddenly there was a bang from the door Hermione has sealed shut and knowing they couldn't make it to the other door without being seen they ducked beneath the desks as they door was unlocked with _alohomora_ and two death eaters entered.

"They might have run straight trough to the hall." One of them said.

"Check under the desks," another said.

Without letting them even get a glimpse of them under the desks Harry held out his wand and attacked them with a red bolt erupting from his wand. There was a struggle and Hermione was nearly hit with a killing curse but Harry took a page from Sirius's book and threw himself at the death eater. With the death eater knocked over Neville took the opportunity to disarm him as quick as possible, however due to their close proximity Harry was disarmed as well.

Their wands went hurly toward the door where they had come from, Harry and the death eater alike went charging after them but Neville chased them as fast as he could. He cried for Harry to get out of the way as he was horrified for accidentally disarming his friend, Harry turned around and saw Neville so he dived out of the way just in time for the boy to shout _stupefy_ at the death eater. However the attack was off and it merely grazed his shoulder hitting a cabinet in front of him. The cabinet was loaded with hourglasses and they all came crashing down to the ground in a sound familiar to that of the orbs breaking.

Behind them all Sirius took out his wand and with careful aim raised his wand and stunned the death eater, hitting him in the back of the knees so he fell forward and into the bell jar. But he did not clonk against it as they expected he would, he passed through it as though it wasn't even there. He now lay on the table on his stomach with his head inside the jar.

"_Accio wand."_ Hermione said as Harry's wand was returned to her, she handed it to him with a sad smile.

"Thanks," he said. "Right, let's get out of –"

"Look out!" Neville shouted pointing at the jar.

They all raised their wands once more to the death eater whose head was in the jar but all they could do was gawk at it. The head began shrinking rapidly, for a moment they were unsure at what was happening to him but after a few seconds they realized it had reverted to that of a child's head, no, not a child, a baby. Now there was a baby's head attached to the grown body of a death eater. They all instinctively took a few steps back away from the jar in fear of accidentally tripping and falling inside, they all cringed that they had gotten so close to it earlier.

However the babies head did not last long, it soon grew again into that of a man, it was a grotesque process but Hermione managed to think through it. "It's time," she stated looking at the other and then back to the jar. "Time…"

As they stared in awe at the jar they heard a crash and then a scream of a girl, accompanied by a boy shouting as well, one shout sounded almost inhuman.

"MOONY!" James screamed as Harry shouted for Ron, Ginny and Luna. "That was Moony, I know it was, no one screams like that." He said fearing the worst for the werewolf.

Hermione screamed and gripped onto Harry's robes as the death eater who had pulled himself out of the bell jar approached them but his appearance was bizarre. He had pulled himself out at the wrong time and now possessed the head of a baby and the body of the man, the head was wailing and crying as the arms flailed helplessly.

Harry raised his wand but Hermione stopped him. "You can't hurt a baby!" She said.

"That's not a baby!" Sirius cried. "I don't know what the bloody hell to call that thing but it certainly wouldn't be a baby! Babies are cute! …Most of them…"

But they didn't have much time to argue the point, they could hear footsteps coming from the prophecy room, they were going to be found out any moment now. So, leaving behind the baby like creature they headed for the other door, but before they got there the two death eaters who had been heading for them opened the other door and they were spotted. Knowing they wouldn't be able to make the door Harry veered left into another room. Before Hermione could cast her spell upon it the door burst open and they found themselves trapped.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" One of the death eaters cried and as a result they all flew back knocking into the desk, various bookshelves and chairs. They were all momentarily stalled while the death eater screamed for the others to come for them, but Hermione smartly cried out a silencing charm upon him.

Harry then continued saying, "_petrificus totalus_!" The second death eater then froze with his arms and legs snapped together, he fell forward onto the ground at Harry's feet.

Hermione smiled. "Well done, Harry," but before she could finish the death eater who Hermione attacked earlier was not as knocked out as they thought he was, he was merely momentarily stunned. He attacked her with a spell none of them had heard before and a fire like slash went across her chest. She didn't even have time to speak before she collapsed to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

As Neville tried to attack the death eater from under the desk where he lay the death eater noticed before anything could be done and threw out his foot to kick the boy. Neville cried in pain as the foot connected with his face and his wand easily snapped in two rendering it useless.

Sirius who had been recovering from hitting the bookcase to the left of them stood and with his steel toed boots he was often yelled at for wearing in uniform he swung his leg and kicked the death eater in the face, shattering his nose and causing him to loose consciousness. Sirius looked down and saw that his shoe was now covered in the death eaters slimy red blood. But he didn't mind, he ran over to Harry who was hovering over Hermione with James who was also trying to tend to Peter as well who had hit his head good against the cabinet and was unconscious.

At that moment the baby headed death eater entered the room and Harry made quick work of him shouting _petrificus totalus _once more, the baby headed man fell forward and landed on his broken faced comrade.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Through his broken nose Neville slurred his words and spoke with a lisp, he was lucky to be speaking at all. "What'd he do to her?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied airily.

Forgetting his nose and the blood dripping from his face Neville groped for her wrist to find a pulse. "That's a pulse, Harry," he said after a few moments. "I'm sure it is."

Harry sighed. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"If only Moony were here," Sirius mused staring sadly into Hermione's still face. "He'd know what to do, he's good at healing."

After a moment's pause Harry looked up to Neville, and the remaining Marauders. "We're not far from the exit," he said to them. "We're right next to that circular room… if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any more death eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione and Peter up the corridor and into the lift… Then you could find someone… raise the alarm…"

"And what are you going to do?" Neville asked dabbling at his bloodied nose with his sleeve.

"I've got to find the others."

"Not alone you're not." James said. "I'm not leaving you here, Sirius can help with Peter and Hermione, but I don't care what you say I'm not letting my… my son stay here."

"And you think I will," Sirius asked looking to Neville who had the same look on his face as he did. "None of us are leaving you, we're not letting you stay here alone."

"What about Hermione… and Peter?"

"We can take them with us." Sirius said. "You think we haven't dragged his ass around before? Well we have, we can do it again, there's more then enough of us to do this."

Neville stood and the two Marauders helped put Hermione over his shoulders in a fireman's carry before they tended to Peter, he was only knocked in the head, with any lucky he'd be waking soon anyway. Harry hesitated but stood with them and nodded, he should have known he wasn't going to get rid of them that easy.

"My gran's going to kill me," Neville said as he kicked the remains of his wand around. "That was my dad's old wand…"

"I'm sure she'll just be glad you haven't already been killed," James replied as they existed the room and looked around for any more death eaters. Seeing none they headed out to the circular room through the far door.

They stepped into the circular room but before much could be done the door behind them shut hard and the room began to spin rapidly around them once more. With their already heavy heads they had to shut their eyes to prevent themselves from keeling over from its madness. But soon the walls ceased their spinning and the choice of which door to choose was before they once more.

"Well, which one?" James asked.


	52. Beyond the Veil

**AN:** As I wrote this chapter I sort of regretted not writing what happened to Luna, Ginny, Ron and Remus… but oh well… maybe a one short later on. And good luck my readers who cry.

Beyond the Veil

There were still as many doors as before and just as many choices, they had to pick one but they had no idea which one would lead them to safety and which one would lead them in a circle back to the death eaters. Harry opened his mouth to give an answer but before anything could come out one of the many doors to their right sprang open and their four missing friends came spilling out.

"Ron!" Harry called and ran to his friend. "Ginny," he said noticing the red haired girl leaning heavily against the wall. "Are you all –"

But before he could finish Ron interrupted him in a fit of giggles. "Harry, there you are…" He grabbed at Harry's robes and continued to laugh. "You look funny, Harry… you're all messed up…."

"Moony," James said as he and Sirius lowered Peter to the ground to approach their friend who was on his knees breathing hard. "You okay, mate you look like hell."

"Feel like it too," Remus said in a strained voice as he looked over to Luna who was hovering over Ginny. "Luna, how's Ginny?" He asked.

"I think her ankles broken, I heard something crack." Luna explained, she seemed unharmed as she comforted Ginny who held her ankle and buried her face into her knees.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"We were separated from you lot," Remus explained. "We tried to get back to you but it was too late, they chased us too far away, we ended up in a room full of plants, it was real dark in there…" he paused and stood up with the help of his friends.

"It was a very unusual place," Luna mused staring at the ceiling. "Some of the time we were just floating in the dark."

"She's not wrong," Remus said. "It was sort of weird."

"Harry," Ron said giggling uncontrollably. "We saw Uranus up close! Get it, Harry? Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus, hahaha…"

"One of the plants grabbed Ginny's foot," Remus said grunting as he stretched out his limbs. "Luna used a brilliant little reductor curse and blew up Pluto in his face," he smirked to Luna who blushed slightly.

"It wasn't anything," she said tending to Ginny some more.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Sirius asked noticing how his friend was rotating it and holding himself.

He shrugged. "Hit it against the door frame when I was running, it's nothing, just my own clumsiness."

James scoffed and gently touched his shoulder. "Looks like you wacked it pretty hard."

"You're telling me," Remus huffed.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said collecting the Marauders attention after he talked to the girls about Ron's condition. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna said sliding her wand behind her ear for now and wrapping her arm around her friend's waist to pull her up.

Ginny growled. "It's only my ankle I can do it myself," he said trying to push Luna away and the second Luna released her Ginny went tumbling down with a hiss of pain as she grabbed for Luna.

Before going back to Hermione and Peter who were still lying on the floor James helped Harry with Ron, when he was sure his soon to be son was secure with his friend he went to the others. Sirius and James lifted Peter while Remus picked up Hermione seeing Neville's crushed nose.

"I've got her," he said. "Take a breather."

"You're shoulder –"

"Is fine, just a bump."

They only took a couple steps toward the next door before the door behind them burst open and they were once again met with the death eaters lead by Bellatrix. "There they are!" She shrieked like a banshee.

Stunning spells immediately shot across the room to them and they all ran through the door, they were so close. Harry shouted a spell at the death eaters as they ran after flinging Ron harshly through the door after doing so. James took out his wand and tried to fire back over his shoulder but he was unwilling to leave Peter and Sirius.

They shut the door behind them and Harry used his wand and cried, "_Colloportus!" _They all backed away from the door and they heard bodies slam against it.

"It doesn't matter," a man's voice said. "There are other ways in, we've got them! THEY'RE HERE!"

They turned around and saw that they were back in the brain room which meant the odd archway was not far. "Oh no…" Sirius murmured in a pained voice. But despite his uneasiness he immediately along with every one of them started sealing the many doors around them with the familiar spell. They all set the others down on the tables as Peter began gaining his consciousness once again. His vision was blurry but he could make out some of what was going on around them.

"What…?" He murmured bringing a hand up to his eyes to rub them.

"Wormtail!" Sirius shouted happy to see his friend awake but unsure how to explain anything to him of their current situation.

Peter squinted his eyes and wondered what was happening but he didn't get much time to comprehend anything before he saw one of the doors burst open. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed aggravating his pounding headache.

Luna, as she was in the middle of shouting out the spell to shut the door, was thrown back by the death eaters who barged through the door. She went flying back into one of the desks, she slid overtop of it and to the floor where she didn't rise from. Peter who had been lying on one of the nearby desks tried to get up and rush to her aid but he was still dizzy and confused from his unconsciousness. He couldn't bring himself to stand in time so he slid off the table and to the floor where he crawled to meet her and see if she was still breathing.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shouted as she ran out him, her eyes glowing with pure insanity.

Sirius saw Harry run to the back of the room and saw James and Remus running towards him. "Come on!" He cried to them and readied his wand to fight as did they. According to their elder selves they were all very capable wizards in combat and have always been, they did fight in the first wizarding war almost right out of school not that much older then they were now. It was time to see how good they really were.

But before they could put themselves to the test they heard Ron giggling and slowly turned to look at him just as he cried out "_Accio brain!" _

Everyone heard what Ron had shouted and everyone including the death eaters turned to look at Ron and then at the tank. For a moment nothing happened and it seemed as though everything would remain as it was but the top of the tank then burst, shards of glass flying all around them and one of the brains rose out of the grimy green liquid. It hesitated for a moment but then went flying toward Ron coming apart as it went.

Ron continued to laugh. "Harry, look at it." He laughed. "Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird…"

"RON! NO!" Harry screamed.

But Ron had already took hold of the slimy brain in his hands. The moment it touched him like tentacles it began wrapping itself around his arms. At first he giggled at it but then as it crossed his chest and began to engulf him he was no longer laughing, now he was afraid.

"I don't like it…" he said when his smile and happy words faded away. "No… no… stop… _stop!_" He tried feebly to pull the tentacles away from his body but it was all in vain.

"_Diffindo!_" Harry shouted but it was no use the spell would do nothing to stop the strands covering his chest, arms, eyes and now his mouth.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed from where she was on the floor trying to make her way up the wall. "It'll suffocate him!"

"Ginny!" James tried to call but it was too late, the red bolt of a stunning spell came and hit her squarely in the face. In his mind as she fell to the floor as her red hair covered her face he no longer saw Ginny lying there, for a moment, his mind saw Lily. That beautiful green eyed girl he hadn't seen for months now, he hadn't forgotten her, though they hadn't been dating for long he was certain he loved her.

Angered at the death eaters James ran forward with what was left of his fellow Marauders toward Neville and Harry who were trying to ward off the death eaters, Ron was now incapacitated on the floor and Peter could no longer move due to his head injury, he was on the verge of passing out once more.

Two death eaters came and cut the Marauders off as they ran. "_Stupefy!" _One of the masked men cried, the boys defended themselves easily but as they tried to fight that cloaked man another from behind them shouted a spell none of them recognized. At first they weren't sure what it did, no one moved or said anything until they heard a gasp of horror from Remus.

They looked to their left to see their friend falling to his knees in pain as shinning silver manacles wrap around his wrists burning the sensitive skin beneath it. They looked up to see the death eaters smirking, they obviously knew what he was and who he was.

"Help him!" James shouted.

Sirius tried to get the cuffs off as James attacked the death eaters trying as hard as he could to protect his two best friends. As one of the death eaters ducked away to try and obtain the prophecy from Harry James tried to deflect a stunning spell from the other but he was too slow and it grazed his shoulder, he let out a cry and returned the attack.

As they fought they found that other death eaters were making their way into the room as well. They were almost evenly matched before, including Remus, but now there was no chance of them defeating this many of them. They seemed to just pour out of the shadows around them, all their dark faces hidden beneath menacing hoods.

Several more surrounded the Marauders as they tried to ward them off, Sirius kneeling protectively over Remus who could not hold his wand in his bound and trembling hands. The silver was burning away at his skin leaving angry red welts.

Another bolt of red fired hitting James on the side of the neck, he didn't even get a chance to cry out before hitting the ground hard.

"PRONGS!" Sirius cried staying huddled over Remus, he was torn between running to James and staying with Remus. He made a move to make sure James was okay but decided he should stay with Remus, he couldn't defend himself and James was down for now, he was only stunned, he should be okay. In his inner battle of what to do they surrounded Sirius quickly and before he knew it he, Remus and the unconscious body of James were in the center of a glowering circle of death eaters. He didn't know where to look, he wanted to keep his eyes on all of them but they were so many of them around he couldn't look at one without turning his back to another.

"_Expelliarmus!_" One of the death eaters called out from behind Sirius disarming him, he didn't know where his wand had landed, he wasn't paying attention. He could hear Lucius talking to Harry elsewhere, he couldn't see him though due to the death eaters around him.

"Sirius Black," One of the death eaters said leaning down to look him in the face. "I almost didn't believe it, but here you are. You look so much like your father."

Sirius remained quiet as he sat on the ground.

"Not talking?" The death eater said leaning down and grabbing his arm to hoist him into the air. "Should expect as much from a blood traitor."

Sirius spat in his face, "You're the traitor," he hissed with his face only inches from the mask. "A traitor to the whole wizarding world."

"Shut up, Black." The wizard said bounding his hands behind his back and pressing his wand to his throat. "Get the werewolf."

"Well, well, Loony Loopy Lupin," the death eater said lifting Remus up by his hair. "I remember that one all right," he hissed and Remus instantly knew he must have gone to school with them at some point though he didn't know who he was. "Curious how you got here, very curious, the Dark Lord just might want to talk to your four. Wormtail certainly doesn't remember or he'd have told, I think."

"What?" Sirius murmured under his breath. Peter wasn't supposed to be alive, Voldemort killed him years ago.

Remus didn't catch all of what the death eater was saying he was too preoccupied with the pain in his wrists which by now have gotten raw.

Sirius fought as they were dragged to where the remainder of the death eaters had surrounded Harry around the strange archway. Where he saw his dreaded cousin standing before them with her wand pointed at Neville who was bent over taking in quick and short breaths, it didn't take a genius to realize that he had been tortured.

"Oh look what we have here," Bellatrix said as Sirius and Remus were taken over to her. "My dear cousin is back and with his little friend, they've come to join our party." She drawled playing with Sirius' hair.

Harry watched in horror as Sirius tried to shake her hand away from his head but he was being held back by the death eater. Remus was a couple steps behind Sirius, at first Harry didn't understand what was happening to him but then he noticed the smell of burnt flesh and the smoke rising up from his wrists and he came to the sickening realization of what they had done to him.

"Poor little puppy is already being punished," Bellatrix said pursing her lips. "He's been a naughty, naughty doggy." She smiled but it was instantly lost when he pointed her wand at them. "So, Potter, either give us the prophecy or watch your little friends suffer a long and painful death."

Harry opened his mouth wordlessly a few times unsure of what to do.

"No, Harry," Sirius shook his head as best his could with his cousin still stroking his high cheek bones. "Don't give it to the bitch, don't do it!"

Bellatrix held out her wand. "_Crucio!" _She said and Sirius curled in on himself screaming in pain, his dark hair covering his features. His pain filled screams even got the attention of Remus who was now struggling to stand.

"So what'll it be?" Bellatrix said over Sirius' cries. "Their death, or the prophecy?"

When the spell was over Sirius collapsed hunched over in pain panting like a dog. Harry couldn't see any other option, if he didn't do what she asked she was going to kill them all, he had no choice, he had to give them the prophecy.

He looked down at the orb clutched tightly in his hand and as he began to outstretch his arm to give it up two more doors above them burst open. He feared more death eaters were coming but the familiar faces of Tonks, Black, Lupin, Moody and Kingsley appeared. Harry couldn't hide his relief as the adults came running down to aid them firing spells at the offending wizards and witches as they went.

The death eaters reacted instantly to the sudden assault, Kingsley fired at Malfoy and Tonks at Bellatrix. Harry didn't stay to see if anything made contact he darted away with the prophecy still held closely. He got to Neville first who was closer than Sirius and Remus who were still several yards away.

Sirius now without his wand fumbled with the silver chains around Remus's wrists trying to prevent himself from harming his friend any further. "I don't know if I can get them off, Moony," Sirius fumbled. "Not without my wand, I can't find a lock or nothing… I can't…"

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked suddenly.

Sirius looked up suprised. "Behind you over there, he's with Neville. He's… oh hell," he murmured as a death eater lifted Harry up by the throat, he said something that Sirius couldn't make out, probably ordering him to hand over the prophecy thing.

But as Sirius tried to stand Neville went bolting over to his friend wielding Hermione's wand, he didn't use it for a spell though. He used it to stab the death eater in the eye socket of the mask, the man screamed and dropped Harry to the floor, despite everything that was happening Sirius smirked.

"That Neville," he huffed. "He's more than meets the eye, I tell you."

Remus nodded. "I know what you mean," he said remembering the DA meetings that now seemed so long ago. He groaned and tried to stand on his own but ended up needing the aid of Sirius. "We need wands, and we need them now."

Sirius looked around and grabbing Remus' arm he began pulling him off in another direction as far away from the fighting as they could get. "I think I know where we might be able to find one."

The pair zigzagged across the room to the other side where Ginny, Luna, Peter and Hermione lay. They knew Neville had Hermione's but they were unsure about the others, as far as they knew they still had their wands. Sirius reached Peter and Luna first, he couldn't see Luna's and figured it must have been dropped when she got hit and thrown back so he began looking for Peter's. They didn't leave it in the other room when he passed out, he knew they didn't. After a few seconds he saw it sticking out of his belt, Sirius pull it out and looked at it for a moment to see if it was broken.

"How is it?" Remus asked who was kneeled beside him.

"I think it's cracked, but it'll be fine for now." Sirius said and then turned the wand on Remus to try and break the chains. He worked his mind for a spell that he could use that wouldn't harm Remus, due to there being no lock he would have to blow them off.

"Sirius," Remus said seeing his friend was having trouble thinking of a spell. "I don't care what you do just get them off," he said through clenched teeth. "Blow the bloody things off before my hands fall off."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I'd rather have it done by you then by silver anyway."

Giving up Sirius cast the only spell he knew that might spare his friend some extra pain. The second he said it he regret it as the silver chains exploded between them causing shards to fly around them, Sirius was sure Remus's hands must be destroyed from it. But when he looked down he saw they were still in tact, just a few cuts and burns from the silver shards.

"Ah," Remus breathed leaning back against a desk and holding his wrists up afraid to touch them, his face had a few burns and cuts across it from the silver shrapnel. "How bad is it?" He asked not having the courage to look at his wrists.

Sirius winced, they were burned badly, bloodied and raw but not as bad as it could be, after being on for so long he'd expected it to be much worse. "They're okay, let me try and get some bandages."

Remus cracked his eyes open and looked at his wrists, he bit his bottom lip at the sight of them. "Hurry up," he said. "Then we can go and look for another wand, it'd only a matter of time before they find us over here."

Sirius had to agree so after conjuring some bandages and wrapping his wrists they both stood and began searching their fallen friends for their wands all the while making sure that they were alive and okay. Finally they found Ginny's wand, they found James' as well but a death eater made sure to step on it and snap it in two.

Remus gripped Ginny's wand as tight as he could in his hand which due to his injuries was not very tight at all, he feared he would drop it while trying to cast a spell. They rejoined the battle just as the limp form of Tonks came tumbling down the stairs. They gasped and looked up the stairs to see Bellatrix laughing and firing spell off in every direction.

"_Stupefy!" _Sirius screamed and the bolt of red went flying at her but she easily protected herself.

"Playing with the big boys are we now?" She asked firing spell after spell in his direction, she seemed to do it almost effortlessly as Sirius struggled to protect himself. "Maybe you should go play in the corner and let the grown ups finish speaking?"

"Not likely!" Black cried as he joined the battle along side his younger self and Remus who was struggling to aim his wand.

Black managed to cast a spell that cut her across the face and her head was thrown to the side as she fell over. He immediately turned to the teenagers and looked them over, he resisted the urge to look after Remus' wrists. "You both, get out of here, now!" He shouted at them.

"Like hell, you need help!" Sirius screamed.

"We're fine, you four can't die! If you die here this whole future would be changed and I don't think for the better! So get Peter and James and get out of here!"

Black pushed them both away as Bellatrix lifted herself from the ground, a large gash across her face but despite it she let out a shrieking scream and cast more spells in their direction.

"GET OUT!" Black shouted between spells.

Sirius took hold of Remus by the arm just a few inches above the wrist and they began running low through the battle trying to avoid spells and curses being flung all around. They saw Moody lying on the ground, his eye turning wildly several yards away, this meant only Black, Lupin and Kingsley were left fighting. They spotted Lupin battling another death eater they didn't recognize, he seemed to be winning which was good, but the spell was turned around quickly as Dolohov entered the picture firing spells at the unsuspecting werewolf.

"_Stupefy!" _Remus called, but unfortunately he could not hit his target his wrists were too limp, but it distracted the death eater long enough for Lupin to render him unconscious as Sirius went after the other death eater who Lupin was previously dueling.

Lupin stood there momentarily confused as Sirius temporarily defeated the death eater, breathing hard, he nodded to the boys and gave them a faint smile. "Not that I'm not grateful," he began hurriedly grabbing their shoulders. "But get out, find Harry and Neville and get out of here." He looked to where they would be exiting from and his jaw went slack slightly. "Oh my…" He breathed.

The boys followed his gaze and at the top of the steps they saw Dumbledore standing over them. He looked furious, angrier than the boys have ever seen him; in fact they weren't sure they've ever really seen him angry. But now his eyes were burning and his wand was raised in pure hatred for the death eaters.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius smiled and hung his head for a moment, now that Dumbledore was here everything was going to be okay and they could leave this room, this place, and never come back to it. In the heat of battle he lost his anxiety for the room and the veil, but now that Dumbledore was here and he was beginning to relax and it was returning.

"Go," Lupin said with his hands on their backs and directing them toward the door, they saw him them turn to try and find Harry and Neville to get them out.

"Come on, Moony," he said taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs forgetting his wrists. "We can leave now, we can leave."

"Okay, okay, we can leave." Remus said unwilling to alert his friend of the pain, he had a feeling he wouldn't have been heard anyway, it was like Sirius was just remembering where they were and how he reacted to this room earlier in their adventure.

They saw Dumbledore cast spells with next to no effort and take out death eater after death eater, the battles in the room were dwindling down until the only could still battling was Black and Bellatrix. She looked terrible, blood had covered her pale face and it was dripping down her chest, but her large eyes still stood out and she continued to laugh as Black dueled her, it was almost like they were children dueling in a game in the backyard. They kept shouting quips at one another as they battled, like that was more important than the fight.

"Come on," Back shouted with a smile on his face. "You can do better than that!"

And she did Belltrix fired a bolt of red light which hit him in the chest, his eyes widened and his smile slowly faded into a look of shock. Everyone turned to face the two of them, the room was silent except for the shrieking harsh laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"BITCH!" Sirius screamed not believing he had been bested by his brat of a cousin. He ran forward releasing Remus still under the impression that his older self was just stunned.

However Remus who was watching Black as he fell backwards witnessed as he passed through the veil was disappeared from sight. "Sirius?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Sirius? Sirius!" He ran down the steps getting the attention of the other time traveling teen who assumed he was the one being called. When he saw it was not he who Remus was referring to he looked down the stairs expecting to see Black on the ground but he did not, he saw him fall through the veil but looked away thinking he had just hit the floor.

"What?" He breathed. "What happened?"

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed painfully. "SIRIUS!"

Lupin who was already making his way toward Harry grabbed him before he could run through the veil to get Black back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry," he choked through his own threatening tears.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through." Harry shouted as the boys arrive beside them.

Sirius was speechless. "What?" He breathed again feeling his knees begin to shake as he griped Remus's robes for support.

"Sirius?" Remus squeaked as Harry continued to fight Lupin.

"There's nothing you can do Harry…" They heard Lupin say to Harry in a broken voice. "Nothing… He's gone…"

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," Lupin said shaking his head making the tears in his eyes fall. "He's can't come back because he's d –"

"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" Harry shouted.

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed unwilling to watch one of his best friends die, he forgot the Sirius from is own time was standing beside him. "SIRIUS!" He shouted again and stepped toward the veil.

"NO!" Sirius said grabbing Remus by the shoulders before he could go any further toward the dangerous archway. "Moony!" He turned him around to face him. "I'm not dead." He said in a shaking voice.

Remus shook his head and looked back to the veil. "But you are, Sirius… you're dead."

**AN:** By the way, guys, as you get all depressed feel free to cure your depression over buying things; I sell hand carved wands on etsy dot com so if you wandt a wand buy one from me. I'm also open to custom design wands. If you want one of them message me.


	53. Recovery

**AN:** Hello everyone, I'm back, sorry for the delay but the holidays are taking their toll. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before Christmas but don't hold me to that. By the way, much thanks to EwanLuvr4Ever for betaing.

Recovery

James couldn't believe his eyes. When he woke up he was disoriented, confused and he had a serious headache but he thought he could find his friends and jump right back into the fight. He assumed he got stunned, it was the only explanation for him to be lying on the ground like this, and his neck was sore so he could only assume that was where the red bolt hit him. Must have grazed it, the spell didn't take full effect or he wouldn't be up so soon.

He remembered trying to stand and falling several times. There was yelling and light coming from the center where the archway stood so he carefully made his way over there on his hands and knees so he wouldn't fall. He found this easier said than done. Even on his hands and knees he was shaky and could barley keep himself up. He lifted his head and saw Dumbledore was here, he could see him through his cracked glasses firing spells at the death eaters. He couldn't have been happier to see him; with Dumbledore here they stood a chance, hell, they could even win this thing now!

Crawling to the ledge he peered over looking down at the archway and the battles going on around it. He spotted his friends not far off, Remus and Sirius were running together, he noticed Remus was free of the manacle; they must have found a wand and it certainly wasn't his own, he only found half of it on the floor. But then as he watched the fight go on beneath him his mouth gaped open as Black got hit with a spell, he fell backwards through the strange archway however he didn't come out the other side. Now perhaps he understood why Sirius was anxious in this room, somehow he knew what was going to happen to his future self.

James couldn't even cry out, it had all happened so fast, one moment Black was there and the second he wasn't. He heard Harry scream first, then more wails joined his, after a while you couldn't distinguish one from the other.

This was where he sat now; at the top of the room, tears brimming his eyes staring down at the scene before him in utter amazement. James didn't know if what he had just seen was real, everything was happening so fast around him. Bu before he knew what was happening Remus and Sirius were hovering over his shoulders, both of them struck with grief and tear streaks staining their cheeks.

"Prongs," Sirius breathed as he took hold of one of his friends arms and hoisted him up, Remus did the same with the other.

They didn't say anything further, Dumbledore had all the death eaters confined in the middle of the room, there was no more danger, the only threat that remained was Bellatrix who was still battling fiercely with Kingsley who had took over the battle for Black, but even that fight seemed dull and lifeless. That is until there was a bang and a yell from Kingsley, he fell to the ground and Bellatrix madly ran up the stairs screeching and laughing the whole way.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" They heard Harry shout from below them. "SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!"

Bellatrix found herself running toward the three boys standing nearly paralyzed at the top of the stairs. Her eyes locked on them and she raised her wand to fire a spell at them as they cowered. But Sirius was quicker, he was expecting at attack so he lifted his own borrowed wand and deflected the spell before it hit him and his friends. Bellatrix didn't have time to quarrel with the boys, she was no fool she knew with her comrades incapacitated she would be defeated if she stayed here. So she blew past the boys, her robes billowing behind her.

"Harry!" They heard Lupin shout from the bottom of the stairs.

The marauders all looked simultaneously to see Harry running up the stairs after her. "Harry, no!" James shouted from the floor. "You'll get yourself killed!"

But he wasn't listening, even when Sirius and Remus momentarily forgot James and grabbed Harry by the arms. "NO!" Harry shouted. "LET GO OF ME!" He lashed out on his friends, kicking and screaming. He kicked Sirius in the kneecap making his crumble to the ground in agony, leaving only Remus whose grip was weak at best from his own injuries. Harry managed to wiggle out of his arms within seconds.

"HARRY NO!" Sirius screamed as he tried to stand, Harry kicked his knee good, he found himself unable to bend it or apply any pressure.

Remus being the only one who could stand got up and ran after the younger man who flew through a door on the opposite side of the room. He didn't get far though, the door was shut tight and from his struggle with Harry his wrists were damaged even further preventing him from opening the door, it felt as though he had no hands at all anymore.

"Harry!" Remus screamed at the door as the others bounded up the stairs and toward him as he tried to open it. "Shit! Bloody stupid shit!" He cried in frustration as tears began to run down his face, he felt useless.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turning around and looking up slightly he saw Dumbledore standing above him. The twinkle in his eye was faint, just a look of pure determination shone brightly in them, he gave the young werewolf a small nod and a hopeful smile before disappearing in a crack. Remus flinched at the noise and rested his forehead on the door letting out a low moan.

"Come on," Lupin said standing behind him putting a hand on his shoulder just as Dumbledore had done seconds before. "We need to get you back to Hogwarts, have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you." He looked to the other boys across the room, Sirius was sitting on the floor, his leg stretched out in front of him and trembling slightly. "I don't suppose any of you could apparate?" They all shook their heads. "No matter, we have a portkey."

Lupin produced a worn and old looking book from his robes; with a hand placed on Remus' back he pushed him toward the others as he went to gather the unconscious students. He lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her toward the others; Mad-Eye threw Peter over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. They got Ginny next and Luna after her. Ron and Neville were able to walk over on their own, although Neville's nose was still bleeding heavily and Ron continued his uncontrollable giggling.

They had more than one portkey, Tonks carried one as well which Moody removed from her robes so he could take her and Kingsley back; Kingsley was still conscious, just very weak, they didn't know what Bellatrix fired at him. So, with Kingsley, Peter, Tonks and Luna, Moody activated the portkey and they were gone, they could only take so many, it was a challenge since half the people they came with were now rendered unconscious and being in that state they could not hold a portkey, the conscious ones has to carry the unconscious.

Bering unable to hold anything Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione to carry her and relied on Lupin to hold them tight. Neville situated himself with Ginny as James and Sirius linked their arms and held on with their hands, they both fancied themselves strong enough to hold on but just in case one of them let go they would be prepared.

Within seconds the portkey activated and they were thrown through the air. The sudden jolt was shocking and nearly caused them to loose their grip but they quickly gained their composure and found it to be easier than they expected. In no time they found themselves sitting in the middle of the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was bustling over the others who had arrived before them.

"Just put them over there," Madam Pomfrey said waving them to some of the empty beds on the other side of the room.

Lupin was the first to stand; he immediately lifted Hermione and placed her on one of the vacant beds before doing the same to Ginny and Peter. Then his attention was turned to the Marauders who were gravitating toward one another, James was inspecting Remus' wrists as Sirius was gingerly trying to stand.

"Oh no," Lupin said heading over to them. "You're not getting up, not alone you're not."

"I'm fine, Moony," he looked up at Lupin. "Really."

"Never was a good liar." Lupin said and threw Sirius' arm over his shoulder. "Can you boys stand?" He asked James and Remus before taking Sirius to one of the beds which were quickly being filled.

They nodded and together managed to stand, a bit shakily but they did and sat on a bed with Sirius who was being inspected by Lupin rather than Madam Pomfrey. She was looking over Hermione, Ginny and Peter to make sure they would recover.

When Lupin had Sirius' pant leg up he cocked his head to the side and kneeled down to get a better look at the swollen and distorted knee. He stared at it for several seconds before lifting his hand toward the bruised flesh. Sirius violently flinched away before he could touch it though and gave Lupin an exasperated look.

"Don't do that." Sirius said wincing at the pain that pounded through his leg from moving.

Lupin sighed heavily. "I think you're kneecaps broken, but unless you let me touch there's only so much I can do. Madam Pomfrey can confirm my thoughts later, are you okay until then?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, although the pain in his knee made him want to curl into a ball.

Lupin nodded and stood up rubbing his face and letting out a heavy sigh.

The Marauders could tell all he wanted to do right now was lie down and be left alone but he couldn't. They didn't know what to say to him, it was all so weird; they shouldn't even be here let along witness the death of a best friend. They watched as the older man backed away from them and sat down on a nearby chair holding his head in his hands, they almost didn't recognize him. Even when they were suffering through the trial he didn't seem this distraught… not that they could blame him.

Madam Pomfrey soon came over to Sirius and began looking at his kneecap; he flinched several times but didn't make any sound. She healed it quickly, told him not to run around for the next few days but he was fine to walk on it now. She confined James to a bed in the hospital wing because he was hit with a stunner despite the fact he stated a number of times that he was fine. Since the burns that covered Remus' wrists were made by silver she couldn't heal them as fast as she could regular burns so she was forced to wrap them in bandages, they would be healed in a few days with minimal scaring.

They tried to sleep after that, Sirius and Remus were free to sleep in their dorm but they refused, they didn't want to go back, not right now. They needed to be with the other Marauders for now so they slept in some spare beds in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was coming in every hour or so to check on them, Sirius didn't know when she slept but he could hear her murmuring to herself and bustling around. He knew his friends were asleep, neither of them snored that often, but he could hear their light breathing on either side of him in their own beds. So when Madam Pomfrey had left the infirmary for the third time that night he pulled the somewhat scratchy white sheets off and slid out of bed being careful not to alert her or anyone else.

When he was standing he looked around to make sure that no one had moved and taking a deep quiet breath he made his way toward the door. He didn't know where he was headed but he needed a walk, he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, whenever he shut his eyes he could see the archway with the veil blowing around in the imaginary wind.

When he stepped out of the infirmary he walked down the hall and stairs, maybe the kitchens, that's always a good place to forget things. It was always so bright and happy, the house elves were so nice and they always seemed to be awake. He didn't know if they just went to bed in shifts but or what but there were always some active and bustling around down there.

As he headed for the painting of the bowl of fruit he thought back to his days at Hogwarts when everything was normal. Several times he went to the kitchens to forget his problems. Sometimes it was for stupid things or at least things he thought were stupid like if he broke up with a girl he liked. But sometimes it was serious, like when he told Snape where to find Remus on the full moon. That had to be the stupidest thing he ever did in his life, to this day he didn't understand why Remus forgave him for that mistake.

The halls were quiet this time of night; the only sound was the pattering of bare feet on the hard floor. There was no one awake or at least no one who was walking the halls, but every now and again he would see a ghost float by. They didn't say anything, they nodded to him but that's all. They must have found out about the death of Black, news seemed to travel fast here, if that was a good thing or not he didn't know.

Finally he reached the painting; he lifted his hand and tickled the pear for several seconds until it turned into the green handle. He walked down the slight of old and rickety stairs that lead to the kitchens. It wasn't a terribly long walk downward, but he remembered when he was a first year and they first found out about the entrance to the kitchens via a rumor they heard from a sixth year, it was scary then and all four of them clung to one another. He found himself smirking at the memory, now he was making his way down alone and he wasn't scared in the slightest bit, it was amazing what time did to a person.

When he reached the kitchens he looked around and noticed he wasn't the only one who found solitude in the kitchens. Lupin was hunched over a slice of chocolate cake, a house elf was at his side handing him a mug of what he presumed was fire whiskey, and there was an ignored glass of milk next to his plate. The werewolf gave a small smile the house elf but nothing more, the house elf looked sadly as he walked away and when he noticed Sirius rushed to him and smiled.

"Master Black," he said. Sirius noticed that Lupin didn't move. "Can I get you anything, Sir?"

"Um, you know what? Get me what Remus is having."

"Yes, Sir!" The house elf said and hurried away as Sirius headed over to Lupin who still sat hunched over his cake

"Hi," Sirius said sitting down next to him at the long table.

Lupin seemed to not have even noticed Sirius walk in; he jumped when he spoke, which was odd. Usually he was first to know when someone was near, it was a werewolf thing and the fact that he didn't know made Sirius all the more worried.

"Hi," Lupin said after a few seconds, his voice was coarse and strained and Black noticed his eyes were red, he must have been crying.

They sat in silence for a few seconds until the house elf came over carrying a piece of chocolate cake, he said he would be back with the milk in a moment. Sirius thanked him but said noting to Lupin, not until after he got the milk and they sat quiet for another minute.

"It's good," Sirius said but Lupin didn't reply the way he thought he would.

"My God, Sirius," he said almost angrily. "You don't know how mad at you I am right now, but I… dammit, I can't yell at you."

"I know."

"No, you don't." Lupin said rubbing his face for a moment and then running both hands back and through his hair. "You don't know any of it. I thought they… you were all dead fourteen years ago. I denounced my friendship with you when I thought you had killed them, I didn't like it but I did. I even went and visited you to see what would happen. I accepted it fourteen years ago, I accepted the fact I was alone again. Then you just come back, two year ago you just came back and then Harry… it was getting better you were going to be cleared of all charges when the war was over and we were going to be the Marauders again, like they're supposed to be. Out having fun and meeting up in local pubs not hiding in some dusty old house unable to be out in public because one of us would be arrested or killed on sight."

Sirius didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Lupin took in a shuttering breath and Sirius noticed the tears that fell down to the table inches away from his plate.

"You weren't supposed to die… none of you were. I knew long ago I was supposed to be the one to die first that was how it was supposed to happen."

Sirius remembered that conversation, they all had it all four of them. It was after one of the first deaths Sirius now knew was done by Voldemort during his rise to power. They started talking about it then Remus mentioned he would have and early death and no matter how much Sirius, James or Peter would deny it he would insist.

"Then I guess you were wrong."

Lupin took in an unsteady breath and turned his head to face Sirius. "Huh?"

"If you remember that," he said cautiously. "Then you remember what we all said that night. Fifth year, we were sitting on your bed in our dorm room, yours always was the cleanest, remember? You made it everyday the rest of ours was a jumbled mass of blankets and clothes, except James, he used a hamper and at least kept his blankest on the bed the right way, mine were always crooked and half off, so were Peters we were terrible at it. But we talked about this, I remember it very clearly. You said because you were a werewolf you would die first."

Lupin remained silent, his eyes were now shut.

"Obviously you were wrong, you didn't put into consideration anything but your own infliction. So you were wrong and we were right, ha, in your face." He deadpanned.

A small smile spread across Lupin's face and he let out a laughing sob as he wiped his eyes. "You would say that." He huffed a few more times. "God, Sirius, why'd you have to go and die?"

"Well, Remy, I assure you, it wasn't by choice and I didn't have much time to consult you." Sirius answered and paused for a moment biting his lip trying to think of what to say. "Look, I'm sorry, you're right, I don't know a thing… well I know one thing, I know that its not healthy to be sitting down here _not_ eating chocolate cake and drinking alone." He said noticing that the cake was untouched.

"We used to come down here all the time when we got upset," Lupin reminded.

"Yeah, I know, and it wasn't healthy then either. But it is healthy now, you're not alone, I know you probably want to be alone but that's not gonna happen. You wanted to be alone a lot in school and I know by experience that leaving you alone when you're upset is a bad thing. You tend to not be yourself."

Lupin swallowed and hung his head at the memories that flooded back.

"So, I don't care if we talk, or if we eat cake, or if we fall asleep down here at this table… but I'm not leaving you alone."

Lupin nodded and ran his finger along the rim of the mug of fire whiskey. They were silent for several minutes, Sirius picked at the frosting on the moist cake and Lupin sipped at the fire whiskey. It looked like they wouldn't be talking and Sirius was fine with that but his suspicions were proven wrong when Lupin cleared his throat and spoke in his gruff, tired voice.

"How's your knee?" He asked turning his eyes only to look at Sirius.

Sirius gave a small smile and nodded. "It's good."

"Does Madam Pomfrey know you're up?"

"Not yet."

"Wait five minutes." Lupin said even cracking a small sad smile himself.


	54. Consequences

**AN:** Sorry guys, I know a lot of you were hoping for some harry but I regret to inform you that Harry is still rather absent in this chapter, though he does appear.

By the way, yay! It's snowing outside!!!

Consequences

Sirius woke up in his bed the next morning; he didn't remember returning to the hospital wing last night. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes before looking around the room, maybe he didn't go meet up with Lupin in the kitchens, perhaps he had dreamt it. Part of him hope he had, but when his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of Lupin sitting down slouched in a nearby chair, he knew he hadn't. His eyes were brimmed with red and streaking down his face was what remained of salty tears.

He must have fall asleep down in the kitchens and Lupin brought him back up here, he wondered if Madam Pomfrey caught him. While looking for her he was interrupted by a quiet voice several beds over.

"You're up."

Turning his head around he smiled when he saw Hermione awake and looking better than she had last night though her eyes were dark and her face slightly gaunt.

"Hey," Sirius said rubbing his eyes with his middle finger and thumb. "_You're_ up." He retorted.

She nodded and looked ahead to the other sleeping occupants of the room and said quietly. "I can't seem to sleep much… my mind is on other things." She laughed sadly and looked down at the covers for a moment.

"I know what you mean…" His eyes settled on Lupin but managed to tear them away with a deep breath and a heavy sigh. He tried to focus his mind on other things for the moment. "What time is anyway?" He said trying to distract himself.

"Don't know, but the sun's rising; it's pretty." She said looking through the curtains that covered the large windows opposite them, they were thick but the unmistakable morning rays were streaming through. "I can't believe its morning already," she whispered and then turned her gaze to Sirius who she noticed was still stealing glances at Lupin. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, he wanted to tell her what happened last night but chose not to, that was something best kept between them. "I can't… imagine what he's going through."

Hermione looked down and gave a small sniff. "Yeah, but at least there's a silver lining," she said and Sirius cocked his head. "You're here, all four of you, at least there's something for Professor Lupin to hold onto, for a little while at least, proper goodbyes and all that."

Sirius nodded looking down at the sheets, there was an awkward silence that followed and neither of them could think of anything to break it. That is until Sirius decided to come out with his thoughts and ask her a question she couldn't possibly have the answer to. "You think we'll go home soon?" He asked her. "I don't think I want to be here any longer."

She must have understood but she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. "No," she said with a defeated sigh he nodded. "I mean, I'm sure you will eventually, but there's so much more important things going on right now. At least you know you will get home if you didn't the world would be a vastly different place."

"But that would be another world, I mean, when you start dabbling in alternate realities and all that."

"Now you're thinking like Remus." She smirked.

Remus must have woken up at some point in this conversation for they heard him start to giggle slightly in his bed with his eyes still shut. "He wishes." He murmured when his laughing subsided.

"Moony," Sirius said trying to sound pleasant. "You're awake."

"Yeah," he said, his eyes still shut.

Hermione shifted gently in her bed so she didn't jostle her ribs to face Remus as both boys were on opposite sides of her. "How are you? Are your wrists feeling okay?"

"I don't know." He said finally opened his tired eyes and looking down at the bandages. "At this moment I wouldn't be able to tell if I didn't have any hands at all. They're completely numb."

"You can't move them at all?" Hermione asked started and worried.

He shook his head and held up his arms to show that his hands and wrists were completely limp.

"Should they be doing that?" Sirius asked cautiously as he threw the covers off his legs and walked over to Remus' bed to sit down so the conversation between the three of them wouldn't be so awkward. "I mean, should we get Madam Pomfrey maybe something is going wrong."

There was a silence following that, Remus seemed to be thinking about it. "No," he finally said staring down at his hands. "She said they would get numb. I just didn't think it'd be this bad." He huffed out a short lived laugh. "I'll ask her about it in a few hours if they don't improve. I'll need to eat eventually right?"

"Among other things." Sirius said with a worry line between his brows.

They spoke quietly for another hour trying to keep their minds off reality. Sirius and Remus even regaled her with some of their adventures when they attended school in their own time. She seemed interested enough, even if she did shake her head disapprovingly every now and then. Their conversation was halted however when the back doors of the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey came walking in. Her eyes were tired and her hair was a mess on her head, they knew she had been looking over them all night

She took one look at them and rolled her eyes before heading over to the windows to open the blinds. "You should have told me you were awake."

"We're fine," Remus said with a smile. "You needed rest looks like you still need a couple hours of sleep."

Out of all of them Remus was closest to the healer due to his monthly visits to the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey didn't bat an eye when he said this to her.

"Perhaps I do," she reasoned. "But a proper amount of rest can wait. Good morning, Mr. Potter." She said being the first one to notice James lying in his bed with his glasses off and his hair in a mess. But his eyes were open.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Hi," he said quietly. "Sorry I didn't say anything, I'm really sleepy."

"Then maybe you should go back to bed." Sirius pointed out.

"No."

Madam Pomfrey ignored the boys continuing conversation as she made her way over to Remus who was lying in his bed. His arms were at his sides and his hands lying flat on the sheets, they didn't look good to her but she would have to ask them how they felt before jumping to any conclusions. "How're your wrists?"

"Numb," he said looking down at them.

"That's very vague, Mr. Lupin," she said pulling over a chair to take a seat beside his bed.

"Really numb, I can't move them."

She sighed deeply and lifted his wrists to take a good look. "I wish I could tell you this was normal," she said gravely. "But unfortunately I'm not too experienced in silver burns this bad, the worst you ever came to me with was when you burnt your finger on some silver wear." She mused.

"I remember that," Sirius piped up. "It was nasty, all bloody and gooey."

Hermione ignored him. "Is the numbness from damaged nerves or from the ointment you've given him?"

"A mixture of both I'd say," she said unwrapping his wrists to clean them. "The ointment numbs them so they won't be as painful though they shouldn't be this bad."

Sirius swallowed and looked away from his friend's wrists, they were bleeding through the bandages and to see them and his hands that limp and lifeless disturbed him. He had gotten a good look at them the day before and he wasn't anxious to see them again. Instead he allowed his eyes to drift back to the still sleeping figure of Lupin in the chair, he wondered why he didn't just take an empty bed, it would have been more comfortable. As he thought his he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Remus was littered with scars so he could only imagine how many Lupin held but as he examined his older friend he noticed there were some he knew he did not have the day before. He pushed the blankets off himself and crept over to his prone figure. "Guys," he called out.

"What?" Remus asked as he watched Madam Pomfrey spread the ointment over his wrists.

"Look, at Lupin's wrists, I mean." He pointed to the sleeping man.

Hermione was first to get up as she held her sore ribs and walk over, Madam Pomfrey began to object to it but she ignored her. When she reached the older man Sirius lifted the sleeve of Lupin's robes a few inches to expose the wrist clearer and she gasped lifting her hand from her ribs and covering her mouth.

"What!?" Remus cried. "What's on me?"

"Why are people yelling?" James mumbled from the bed.

"Come here," Sirius said waving him over.

With a frustrated groan James reached blindly for his glasses before shoving them on his face. He kicked off his blankets and trudged over to the chair that Lupin was sound asleep on. "What?" He sighed with his hands underneath his glasses rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Look," Sirius said.

With another sigh James reached down and poked at his robes, his bloodshot eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. "Oh," was all he said. "Hey Remy, you should see this."

"I will once this is finished." He said gesturing to his other wrist with his arm; his hand was acting like a dead fish.

"It will be done in due time," Madam Pomfrey said giving him a stern look. "These things should not be rushed, especially a case as delicate as your own."

"Mm," Remus moaned and rested his head against the pillow behind him. "Can you guys at least tell me?"

"No," James said biting the side of his cheek.

There was an angry growl from one of the beds and they all turned their heads to see a familiar head of pink hair moving around. "Why am I awake?" She shrieked angrily.

"Because there's something on Lupin," Hermione answered.

Tonks who was in one of the beds on the far side of the room shot up. Her delicate heart shaped face was contorted into one of confusion. "That sounds dirty," she mused before reaching up to rub her eyes. "I'm coming to see."

"It's not." Hermione told her.

"I'm coming anyway." Within moments she was by their side, her eyes were red and puffy as well, Sirius knew why since he was the only one up. She had been crying in her sleep as many of them had been.

When she saw she took a long breath to say something but ending up just letting it out. "Uh…" she said shifting her weight and tilting her head as though she would see it differently this way.

"Can I get up now?" Remus grumbled from the bed.

"No," Madam Pomfrey answered testily.

Remus sighed and wiggled his toes at the foot of the bed to try and occupy himself as he waited. "Now?"

"You certainly are impatient, Mr. Lupin."

"I should be!" He cried and she hurriedly hushed him. "There's something on me and they won't tell me what it is."

"Now you may go, but take it easy."

In a second Remus leapt up and ran to the chair Lupin was sound asleep in. Madam Pomfrey protested to the sudden movement but he didn't listen. When he arrived James bent down and lifted the end of his tattered robes for him and Remus gasped. "Oh, well that certainly is something."

As they stood their staring and discussing it Lupin's eyes began to flutter open and the two light blue orbs were soon met with five other pairs. He looked at each of them for a second before clearing and throat and rubbing his eyes. "Well this is isn't an odd thing to wake up to, no not at all…"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "But look, at your wrists."

He blinked a few times and lifted his hands to roll each sleeve up a few inches. He took a good look at each wrist and then back up at the others. "What about them?"

Everyone was shocked. "The scars!" Tonks cried motioning to the faded ugly scars around his wrists.

Lupin seemed utterly confused. "What about them?"

Sirius reached up and scratched the back of his head and looked to the others. "Moony," he began slowly. "They didn't used to be there."

"Of course they have," Lupin denied. "I've had them since school."

James shook his head. "No, you haven't. We've never seen them before. Do you remember how you got them?"

Lupin opened his mouth to answer but found himself stopping and thinking about it for a second. "I got them… um…"

"You don't remember." Hermione said with a furrowed brow. "You don't remember because you don't know, look at Remus's wrists, right now." Lupin's gaze was drawn to the bandages on his younger self. "That's how you got them, you got them here in this time and when you were sent back your memories were cleared of your time here and you forgot."

"My God," Lupin said staring at the scars along his wrists. "But I've had them my whole life, I remember having them my whole life."

"Strange," Hermione said. "I can picture you with them just as easy as I can picture you without them."

"We're changing things," Remus said. "But at least this proves we do go back, that we're not just creating some weird alternate universe." He smirked at Sirius referencing the conversation he overheard between him and Hermione earlier.

"What's happening?" They heard across the room where Ginny was sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

They explained to Ginny and then to everyone else as they slowly woke up and then to the others as they filtered into the room, including Harry. Every one of them had the same reaction, they could remember him with the scars just as easily as they could remember him without them. They suspected that over time their memories would fade and become like Lupins, they would know that the scars were new and shouldn't be there but they wouldn't be able to imagine him without them or a time when he truly did not posses them.

Lupin said this was one of the things they had to be careful of; this was an example, just a small one, of what could happen if the future changed. The scars were something of a blessing though, it proved that there was no alternate universe being created and that the boys would eventually go back to their own time.

Harry didn't say much while this was discussed and even looked like he wanted to leave when they began talking about changing the future. Even though he knew they couldn't and they would have no idea of the results he couldn't help but wonder what would happen. If soon they would all remember Lupin with the scars then if they changed the future drastically and his parents and Black were alive wouldn't they all just think it normal? They wouldn't have any memory of this timeline, just a vague thought in the back of their minds.

But, he knew it was wrong no matter how much he wanted it. If he changed it then Voldemort never could have been defeated in the first war, there was no telling what the outcome would be. Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands, if only they could go back in time and destroy Voldemort when he was born, then this whole mess never would have happened. But, that was impossible and he knew that. This was life and he couldn't change it.


	55. All Over Now

**AN:** This is the last chapter not because I want it to be but because I don't have the will to write any more Harry Potter fanfiction. I know I'll eventually pick it up again but right now my Harry Potter muse is dead, I need to find a new one. This is being written and put up without much more than a read through done by me, and we all know how bad my grammar is so I apologize for that right off the bat. I'd like to also apologize to my beta, you got like two chapters then I sorta vanished, for that I'm sorry. But this is ending and it's ending now so I don't leave you guys without, well, an ending.

All Over Now

The four boys had been sitting in their dorm room playing cards when they got word of where they would be going next. They were asked if they would like to say one last goodbye to Harry which, of course, they jumped at the opportunity. Harry had left on the train earlier that day but since then things had changed ever so slightly and they were hoping they'd get the chance to tell him in person.

Now they had gotten that chance, it had been Lupin who approached them and asked if they would like to come, since he had already been in the school. He held out a portkey and off they were, they landed in a small alleyway outside King's Cross Station, they had to since they were on the Muggle's side now.

Lupin led them around the station until they reached platforms 9 and 10, standing there already waiting was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Fred and George and beside them was Tonks who grinned widely at their approach.

"Glad you made it," Tonks said, her eyes lingering on Lupin a second too long, she tried to divert them but then only found herself looking at Remus. Quickly she tore her eyes away from him and looked around. "So, um, where's Mad-Eye? Harry should be coming in soon."

"I'm right here," Mad-Eye grumbled as he walked up to them hobbling on his cane.

"Well, don't you look cheery," Sirius commented observing his bowler hat tucked down over his eye and the dark cloak he wore. "Just don't tell children you've got candy, okay? Might be taken the wrong way." He said as Mrs. Weasley made her rounds to hug them all where they stood, including Lupin.

Moody didn't get the chance to respond, the wall behind them rippled and Harry came strolling out looking none too happy. But when he saw the Marauders before him his face seemed to perk up ever so slightly.

"Ron, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried hugging them all. "Oh, and Harry dear," she hugged him as well. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry replied, though it was obvious he was lying.

As Ron questioned the coats his elder brothers wore Lupin stepped forward. "Hello, Harry," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," he said looking around in confusion. "I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"

Lupin grinned and Remus mimicked it perfectly at his side. "Well," he said. "We thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Harry stammered.

"Oh, I think it is," Moody said.

"Besides," James said smacking him on the shoulder. "The four of us have a little bit of news we need to tell you and we would prefer it be done in person."

"What is it?" Harry asked furrowing his brow.

"Well," James began. "You see we –"

"Is that them, Potter?" Moody said jutting his thumb over his shoulder.

James and Harry peered around him to see and there standing a little ways away were the three Dursley's looking at Harry and his friends horrified. The others peeked over as well and James snorted loudly.

"Ick, never change. Still fat as ever."

"You've met them?" Harry asked, he thought he and his mother only began dating in their seventh year.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I've seen them, Lily's sister and her boyfriend came to pick her up once for winter break. We were all going home with Remus at the time so we thought we could wait on the Muggle side for his mum to pick us up."

"Ah, Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed turning away from Hermione parents who she was greeting. "Well, shall we do it then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur." Moody said as Hermione pulled herself away from her parents to go meet Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Wonder if they'll recognize any of us," Sirius mused. "They'll both have met us in a couple years. I don't think we'll look that different."

"Good afternoon." Arthur said stopping right in front of Uncle Vernon. "You might remember me, my names Arthur Weasley."

Uncle Vernon began to turn red, seeing as Mr. Weasley demolished his living room not too long ago he was fairly angry with him. Aunt Petunia looked terrified as she looked around the group, her eyes seemed to settle on James and after a second they went wide. She had recognized him but it appeared as though she didn't believe what she was seeing at the moment.

Dudley was trying to look as small as possible, which was a difficult task for a boy so large. The Marauders were staring him down menacingly since they were all roughly the same age they deemed him to be their territory.

"We thought we'd have a few words with you about Harry," Mr. Weasley said still smiling.

"Yeah," Moody snarled. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

The adults continued to exchange falsely pleasant words, the way they spoke was somewhat frightening, so threatening and yet so friendly. Harry was trying to half listen to them speak while half listening to the Marauders as they bombarded his cousin. He was almost giddy with the treatment he was receiving; Dudley needed to get what was coming to him.

"You make fun of Harry?" Sirius questioned, his arm resting on James' shoulder. "We've heard you do."

"Do you know what he could do to you?" James almost laughed. "Are you aware of his power? He doesn't do anything simply because he's a nice boy and doesn't want to get in trouble. We on the other hand don't really care."

Dudley squeaked as he spotted Remus who had flushed his eyes out yellow and black and let out a low wolfish growl.

"Do you want us around?" James asked causing Dudley to look back at him. "It's not very hard for us to do so. We're out of school you know, it's completely legal for us to pop in on you and use those little sticks of ours to our advantage. Remus on the other hand doesn't even really need his. I'm sure you've noticed, he's a little different."

Normally Remus would have been hurt by the comment of him being different, but he knew James didn't really mean it and they were just trying to scare the pants off Dudley. Besides, he was releasing the wolf inside him which wasn't exactly helping his normality.

Vernon growled causing everybody, even the Marauders and Dudley to glance up at him. "Are you threatening me, Sir?"

"Yes, I am." Moody said proudly and just as loudly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Uncle Vernon snapped.

Moody grinned. "Well…" He lifted his cane to tip up his bowler hat and reveal his swirling magical eye. Uncle Vernon gasped and stumbled back a few feet colliding with a luggage cart.

The Marauders laughed.

"Shut up you little vermin!" Uncle Vernon shouted at them.

"Make us," Remus said, his eyes still glowing brightly.

"Little freak," Vernon sneered at Remus who was hovering half behind Lupin.

"Hey," Lupin snapped to get Vernon to look at him. "Don't talk to my nephew like that," his own eyes flashed a bright yellow for a second and Vernon cried out again.

"So, Potter," Moody growled turning to Harry. "Give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along."

Aunt Petunia whimpered at the thought of them coming to their house.

"Bye, then, Potter," Moody said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Take care Harry," Lupin said with a slight smile. "Keep in touch."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "We'll have you away from there as soon as we can." She said and gave Harry a hug.

"See you soon, mate," Ron said shaking his hand.

"Really soon, Harry, we promise." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I still need to tell you something," James said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him away.

"What's wrong?"

They all exchanged a look and took a deep breath before telling him the news.

"Dumbledore knows how to get us home." Remus said quietly when they were far enough away. "He found out while he was away during the year, he only told us an hour or so ago. We're leaving when we get back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry asked, he felt like he wanted to cry. This would be the last goodbye for good, he imagined they could hang out during the summer a little bit before they were sent back. "But… but can't you stay a little while longer?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "We asked, we need to leave, he says he shouldn't have waited this long to send us back, but with everything that's been happening he waited. Apparently time travel is a bit complicated."

"Well…" Harry said looking down. "What – what about all those things you said you'd do to Dudley if he messed with me."

"I don't think he'll be doing much to you," Peter assured.

"Besides," Remus shrugged. "I'll still be here, not exactly at this age but I will still be around. Don't be afraid to call Lupin, he's a neat guy. I would know."

"Yeah… yeah, maybe I'll do that." Harry nodded.

"Who better to take my place?" Sirius asked. "Moony's cool is that nerdy professor sort of way."

Harry nodded again.

"So, bye," Sirius said. "I don't think I got the chance to tell you that… Bye." Instead of shaking his hand Sirius reached forward and gripped him in a hug.

They broke apart after only a couple seconds so the others could have the chance to say their goodbyes. The other Marauders gave him slightly awkward one armed hugs along with a handshake. Remus reminded him again, he'd be seeing him soon, very soon. After a minute of farewells Harry walked back to his aunt and uncle and with a small smile and a wave he turned around to leave with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley following him out.

Remus felt a smack on the back of his head as they turned away from Harry. He looked up to see Lupin standing beside him. "Fix your eyes," he scolded. "No need to be walking around like that."

"Oh," Remus said and rubbed his eyes as they reverted back to their normal blue.

As the group arrived back to Hermione's parents she turned to the Marauders to say her goodbyes. But, before she could get anything out Remus reached forward and hugged her. "Bye, Hermione." He said and quickly stepped back from her.

"O… kay, goodbye." She said. "What was that for?"

"We're going back to our own time… tonight." Remus explained. "Dumbledore found out how to do it and we're leaving."

Her face fell and she propelled herself forward to wrap him in a hug. "Oh, goodbye, Remus, I'll miss you. It was nice to have another intellectual around." She smirked.

"Like I told Harry," Remus shrugged. "I'm still sort of hanging around," he glanced up at Lupin.

"Yes, well," Lupin cleared his throat. "I daresay I was much more easygoing when I was a teenager."

"And hopefully we fixed that a little bit." Sirius said punching Lupin in the arm.

"You're all going," Hermione said taking her turn hugging each of them, including Peter. Him being here gave her a whole new view of him, he wasn't always a back stabbing jerk.

"I'm going to miss all of you, but please, don't keep fussing around with time travel." She grinned. "It's not exactly healthy."

"I think we've had our fill," James said. "Bye, Hermione."

"Goodbye," she smiled.

"Bye, 'Mione," Sirius said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever change." He winked at her in typical Sirius fashion. Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Goodbye," Peter said. "Thanks for helping me with my homework and giving Remus a break every now and then."

"Yes, thank you." Remus said.

"No problem," she said and turned back to her parents. "Well… goodbye."

"Bye," the Marauders said.

"Bye Ron," she said to him. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah," he said. "Bye, Hermione."

"You lot too," she said to the adults. "Bye."

The adults gave her a chorus of various farewells and she began walking away with her mother and father. Just before they were out of earshot they heard Hermione's mother say:

"They were cute, what was that about?"

"Long story, I'll explain later." Hermione replied.

Ron was standing off to the side with his mouth gaped open. "This is it then?" he asked. "You're all really leaving, for good?"

"Afraid so," Sirius nodded. "We'll be gone in a few hours back to the good ol' nineteen seventies. As much as I love the nineties, I need the seventies back and I feel we missed out on some key information in the eighties."

"See you then," Ron said gruffly and shook each of their hands. "It's been fun."

"I think that's of bit of an understatement." James snorted. "Harry's lucky to have a guy like you around," he smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thanks." Ron breathed looking down in embarrassment.

"Jimmy's right," Sirius said. "You're a good guy, look after him for us, will you? That kid gets himself in trouble."

"You don't know the half of it." Ron laughed.

"Bye, Ron," Remus grinned. "Keep up with your homework."

"I'll try."

"You will, I'll have Lupin come check on you."

"See you," Peter said shaking his hand. "And good luck with all this Voldemort stuff."

"Yeah, thanks."

The two groups continued their goodbyes, Fred and George were rather emotional and grateful to have met their idols so their goodbyes were rather lengthy and eccentric. They said goodbye to Ginny and told Molly and Arthur they would be seeing them soon. When it was all over Lupin and the Marauders returned back to Hogwarts while Tonks and Moody went their own way after saying their heartfelt goodbyes. Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office where they would be saying their goodbyes.

As they stood before their professor the boys racked their brains trying to think of anything they forgot and or anyone they failed to say goodbye too. Before the students left for the year they made their rounds to everyone. They made sure to be wearing the same clothes they were when they came in and double checked to make sure they weren't taking anything back with them they didn't have when they arrived. Though, all four of them had snuck some money into their pockets to take back with them, you could never have too much cash on hand when going into Hogsmead.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

They nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be, professor." James answered.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon," he smiled.

"Yeah," James said. "I don't suppose we can keep our memories though." The wands he and Lupin were holding were slightly intimidating.

"You know you can't," Lupin said looking down to his wand which he was twirling in his hands.

"I know," he said sad that he would forget the man his son turned out to be.

"I'll be sending you back," Dumbledore spoke. "While Remus casts _obliviate_ on all for of you. He knows how to cast it properly so all you will forget is your time here."

They nodded.

"Alright then, goodbye boys, for now," Dumbledore said with a kind smile as he and Lupin lifted their wands and a white light engulfed them.

"Ow!" James cried as he landed hard on the floor of the boy's bathroom. "This doesn't feel like the Quidditch Pitch, Padfoot!"

Sirius moaned and shuffled around on the floor. "Shut up…" he grumbled. "You must have done something wrong my potion was perfect."

"Well," Remus said as he pushed himself off the ground to sit on his knees. "I think we moved a few feet. Weren't we over there when we started?" He pointed about four feet to their left.

"Oh fabulous," James rolled his eyes. "We can teleport four feet when trying to run from our enemies, excellent news."

"Mm, shut up," Sirius snapped again as he looked over the ingredients of the potion. "This should have worked I don't get it. I did everything right."

"Creating a potion isn't an easy task," Peter reminded. "You were bound to screw up a couple times."

"I don't screw up." Sirius said.

"There's a joke in there somewhere," James said smirking. "I know there is." He reached out his hand to pull Remus up when he noticed something. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Remus asked as he was hauled to his feet.

"Bring it here, to the light." James said as he gained the attention of Sirius and Peter. "Look, here, you have scars, when did you get those?"

Remus examined his wrists and sure enough they were scarred all the way around. "I don't know, Sirius what did your potion do?"

"What? Me? I didn't do a thing." Sirius said looking at the scars as well. "You did something before you came here."

"I did not."

"Almost looks like you burned yourself." James pointed out.

"Huh," Remus said as the four of them stared at his wrists.


End file.
